Women of the Night Lords
by MA7
Summary: A confronting look at the day to day lives of female slaves and civilians living on board a Night Lords Chaos Space Marine strike cruiser. As the strike cruiser and it's Space Marine owners cause havoc and woe throughout the galaxy, the women who live on board do their best to survive as they are carried along for the ride. My first ever book, poorly written but huge 57 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Text**

Women of the Night Lords

Chapter 1

Aboard the chaos strike cruiser "crucible of starvation" a woman named MA7 stalked a corridor looking for her husband, a chaos space marine named brother Nathan, or just Nathan to her. MA7 was a mass of scars and mutilated flesh with only her face and breasts relatively free of scars and mutilation. Her most striking feature was her lack of arms, with what remained of her mutilated arms raised up and permanently fused together behind her head. Long ago she had learned to use her feet in place of hands and got by pretty well all things considered. Her past was a nightmare of rape, torture and starvation. The only thing that had saved her was her beloved Nathan who alone in the entire universe had shown pity to her.

MA7 had been born on the imperial slavery world of Wsuioo, one of the worst places in the entire universe to be born a woman. Her complete name was a 30 digit serial code of letters and numbers but was always shortened to MA7, the first three digits of her code. Selectively bred for beauty and given extensive plastic surgery to make her more attractive to men, she had lived a life that alternated between forced labor, starvation, torture and rape (with rape being a coveted privilege that the women competed for because they got extra food when raped).

For 60 horrible years she lived a nightmare existence of constant hunger and pain, kept from physically ageing past her late teens by rejuvenation drugs but feeling every day of her 60 years in her tortured mind.

Every day she was worked almost to death in a munitions factory making bullets for the military that kept her enslaved and then revived with drugs to work again the next day.

At 60 she was considered too old to be of use and the soldiers were in the process of starving her to death (while still working her to death) on the day she was stolen from that terrible factory.

On that fateful night she had been asleep when the Night Lords came. She had awoken to the sounds of deafening gunfire, defenceless and naked with her arms chained behind her head in the usual way of Wsuian slaves during sleep periods. Her and her fellow slaves listened terrified to the sounds and screams outside the door of their locked slave cell as the factory guards were gunned down with military precision. The silence that followed was ominous. Without warning the cell door had been ripped off it's hinges and tossed aside and giants in dark power armour had entered. A teleport device had been locked around each woman's neck and the next thing they all knew was a bright magenta light and terrible pain.

They rematerialised aboard a chaos ship in orbit and her life briefly became an even worse nightmare. The night lords never bothered to remove her restraints and she was never again able to use her arms. Her new life consisted of constant rape and torture without food. Her body was cut all over with knives, her hands were deliberately crushed and then torn off, and what remained the bones in her forearms were shattered into thousands of pieces.

Eventually her starving body was truly dying and she was discarded into a hallway bleeding to death to be eaten by maggots. It was then at this lowest point in her life that her rescuer came. Her beloved Nathan.

At the time Nathan had been only 14 years old and was undergoing his space marine transformation. With the gene seed organs acting upon his body he was already the size of a massive man. He had walked down the corridor and seen her bleeding to death and still had enough humanity inside him at this early stage of his biological remaking to take pity on her. He staunched her bleeding and carried her away in his arms to his personal bunk. He washed her clean, cleaned her wounds and stitched her cuts closed. With permission from his superiors (who couldn't honestly care less) he claimed her as his own and branded her as his personal property.

For weeks he tenderly cared for her and nursed her back from the brink of death to full health. He welded iron bands and plate steel around the remains of her forearms behind her head, bracing them forever and stopping her constant pain of the bones rubbing together with every slight movement. He fed her, groomed her and shared his bunk with her but didn't rape her like other men did. He became to her a solid rock of kindness in an ocean of cruelty. She came to associate Nathan with safety and became agitated whenever he left her presence.

For his part in the early days Nathan still had some shreds of humanity left, with the soul destroying transformation of the night lords gene seed not yet having turned him into the psychopath he would later become. At first he saw her as a pet to keep him company as he endured the pain and suffering of his gene seed induced transformation, hugging and petting MA7 to calm himself and desiring a pet to keep his cold bunk bed warm as he slept. She didn't understand a word of his language and he didn't understand a word of hers and usually in those early days just referred to her as "hey you".

As soon as she was fully recovered she started following him everywhere he went like a shadow, dreading to be separated from him for even a moment. She would watch from the side lines as he trained each day and return to him enthusiastically as soon as the training was over. She was terrified of every other person on the ship but for their part they completely ignored her and referred to her as Nathan's pet (on the rare occasions that they even took any notice of her at all).

It is not clear exactly when it started but over time Nathan and MA7 gradually became a romantic couple. It became a common sight for other night lords to encounter Nathan making out with MA7 in the hallways between training. The relationship was mostly ignored by disinterested onlookers at least at first.

MA7 had slowly started to learn Nathan's language and took great pleasure in proclaiming her love for him in the language of the night lords. They spent many hours talking to each other long into every night, learning everything about each other and confiding in each other. Nathan over the years grew into a vicious and psychotic chaos space marine but though he was cruel and heartless to others he retained a gentle soft spot for MA7 mostly out of past habit and because she always pleased him. On her part MA7 was completely devoted to Nathan and frantically and addictively loved him. He was her whole world and she would do anything for him. She became obsessed with being beautiful for him and pleasing him. She used every opportunity to obtain the Wsuian rejuvenation drugs to preserve her physical youth and to try to make her mutilated body more beautiful. She wore no clothes at all whenever he was around, terrified of any other woman catching his eyes and going to ever more extreme lengths to keep him as satisfied with her as possible.

MA7 shivered as she remembered those days long ago. She had been so afraid all the time of losing Nathan. In the end this terror had driven her to give her soul to the chaos pleasure God Slanesh in return for him making her as desirable as possible to Nathan. Under Slanesh's influence she had become ever more evil in her obsession with Nathan.

There had been other girls once Nathan grew up into a full night lord battle brother, new female slaves that he had captured as the spoils of war. But with the help of Slanesh MA7 easily outperformed all of these women in bed each night, broking no rivals and making Nathan bored with them all in comparison. She had taken great pleasure when Nathan had personally strangled all of them to death in front of her for being too boring and she had him all to herself once more. Slanesh had rewarded her with a bright pink mark of Slanesh above her left ass cheek for this evil act.

MA7 had finally come to the attention of the entire chapter of the local night lords warband one night at a great feast. Here with the entire warband gathered together in one great hall for a massive feast he had walked her right out in front of them all, dropped down to one knee before her and asked her if she would marry him. She had wept happy tears and said yes instantly without a moments hesitation to the very mild interest of the assembled warband.

The warband had never had a wedding before in its entire history so the event became mildly interesting to the normally indifferent chaos space marines. A date for the wedding was set and some of the warband even said that they might bother to turn up to see it. The captain of the strike cruiser was not a space marine and had formerly been the captain of a pirate vessel and had performed weddings before for members of the human crew and he agreed to perform the ceremony.

On the actual day of the wedding the warband had nothing much else interesting happening that day so despite the lack of commitment almost the entire warband showed up to view this once in history event. The ceremony had been poorly planned but to MA7 it was absolutely perfect. Her dress had originally belonged to a slave who had it stolen for the wedding. It was a plain white casual dress that the slave had happened to be wearing on the day she was kidnapped and she was left shivering in her underwear and never got the dress back again. The ring was likewise stolen from a female slave. The ring had been stuck on due to her fingers swelling up years ago so the night lords had simply cut off her finger to get the beautiful diamond ring. MA7 didn't have any fingers to put the ring on so Nathan simply welded the ring to the iron bands that enclosed the remains of her mutilated arms. Her arms had mutated and fused permanently together around the same time as she had received her mark of Slanesh so Nathan had never bothered to remove the iron brace.

It had been the happiest moment of her life when the captain had pronounced them husband and wife. She had long ago learned to cover her lips and face with acid neutralising make up to prevent getting acid burns from his acidic saliva whenever they kissed so he could kiss his bride at the ceremony without giving her acid burns.

MA7 smiled at this memory and hurried faster down the corridor looking for Nathan. She saw two night lords up ahead and hurried to them hopeful that one of them was Nathan. The pair of armoured giants turned towards her at her approach and regarded her.

"Hello Mother" the pair said in unison, visibly happy to see her.

"Hello Luke, hello Bradley" she said two her two sons whom she recognised by their voices, "do you know where your father is?"

The pairs body language became more hostile at the mention of their abusive psychopath father.

"Mother Fucker is in firing range B" Luke said hatefully and MA7 smiled gratefully in thanks. Both chaos marines gave their mother a loving hug before she left and as always Luke couldn't resist tickling his armless mother as he hugged her, making her squirm and laugh before releasing her. He was always mischievous like that but he adored his mother.

MA7 continued down the corridor towards firing range B, thinking about her children.

Over the past 300 years since Nathan married her MA7 had born him scores of children. She had originally been unable to conceive, having had her ovaries sterilised back on Wsuioo before she reached puberty. On Wsuioo only dedicated breeding slaves had all the babies and all other women were sterilised to prevent any unauthorised breeding. For one of their early wedding anniversaries Nathan had given her a working pair of ovaries, brutally ripped out of a genetically similar slave. She had been ecstatic with joy when the warband apothecary had transplanted the new ovaries into her, and even more happy when she experienced her first ever menstrual cycle.

In the early years she was pregnant all the time, never wanting any form of contraception. She had been delighted to feel Nathan's offspring growing inside her belly and blissfully happy suckling Nathan's babies at her breasts, holding them awkwardly with her feet until Nathan convinced her to accept slaves to help hold them.

She had been an absolutely doting mother, obsessed with her children as they all came from Nathan and never punishing them for anything. Her children adored her, as she was always loving and warm towards all of them and gentle as a lamb. Her many sons had all became chaos space marines and her daughters had mostly become the wives and girlfriends of various human members of the crew. These men lived in terror of their brothers-in-law and were regularly murdered by MA7's sons if they showed any signs of domestic violence or being unfaithful to their sisters.

While her children all held her in the highest regard they universally despised their father Nathan. Nathan was an abusive violent psychopath to his children and only MA7 was spared from his domestic abuse. He screamed at his cowering children and beat them at least once a week. He was so bad that most of his children only survived to adulthood because MA7 always intervened and talked Nathan out of killing them. Not wanting to upset his beloved wife, Nathan usually stayed his hand and had only beaten a few of his children to death.

When the sons became space marines they would in turn gang up on Nathan and beat him to a pulp. Not wanting to upset their mother, they would always stop short of killing Nathan. Over time she had borne so many sons that Nathan was in real danger and MA7 had called a ceasefire and begged her sons to spare Nathan's life. As a group a peaceful solution had been reached. Her sons demanded that Nathan not be allowed access to any of his non space marine children without at least two of the adult sons present to ensure that he could not abuse their defenceless siblings. MA7 was allowed unrestricted access to all her children but had to keep them in a different apartment from Nathan. MA7's adult daughters agreed to help with the childcare and to mind the apartment with the children whenever MA7 wasn't there.

For their part her sons agreed to stop giving Nathan daily beatings, promise not to murder him and to be "civil" to him. They also agreed to do what they could to keep him alive in combat and treat him like any other fellow soldier. With a gun literally held to his head Nathan agreed to these terms and a strained peace ensued.

Nathan became largely a pariah in his own warband and completely dependent upon his wife for his continued survival. At a word MA7 could have her sons gleefully murder Nathan and she held his life completely in her hands. Luckily for Nathan she was completely and totally in love with him as always and the thought of being without him was unthinkable to her. Her sons mostly did not deliberately go out of their way to harm Nathan anymore and they did maintain the an attitude of "not quite civil" when talking to him or about him. They had a number of insulting nicknames for Nathan with "Mother Fucker" being by far the most popular and making everyone except MA7 laugh.

MA7 wished that they could be nicer to Nathan but had come to accept this state of affairs. She desperately loved Nathan and she devotedly loved her children and grandchildren. As long as they could all refrain from murder and violence towards each other she was happy.

MA7 had never intended to have this power shift. She had always remained a devoted wife and mother with no ambition of any kind beyond the happiness and wellbeing of her family. She had squeezed out kids at a prodigious rate in the first century of her marriage and her adult daughters had given birth to children of their own and those children had given birth to more children. Before she knew it she had close to 70 sons, grandsons and great grandsons. She loved all of these children with great warmth and gentleness, blissfully ignorant of her growing power as more and more of these boys grew up to become space marines. Somehow without meaning to she became matriarch of almost an entire company of night lords chaos space marines.

At a word she could have people murdered or spared, at a suggestion she could cause settlements to be raided and cities nuked from orbit. Anyone who harmed or disrespected her faced deadly wrath from her many progeny. On the ship slaves grovelled before her in terror, fearing the wrath of her sons. The worship of Slanesh became very popular among the human crew members in an attempt to suck up to her and even the chaos marines related to her would occasionally sacrifice human victims to Slanesh on behalf of MA7.

MA7 rushed to firing range B. She didn't want power. All she wanted was her beloved Nathan.

Entering firing range B she finally found him, firing live rounds into the bodies of prisoners of war chained to a far wall, the bodies blowing apart as the bolter rounds exploded inside their bodies a split second after penetration. Nathan was tall and majestic in his dark blue power armour. His look was only slightly diminished by the words "MOTHER FUCKER" crudely carved into every inch of his power armour, presumably done by some of her sons to mock him. No matter how often he repaired this sort of vandalism to his war gear, the sons would simply repeat the insulting graffiti, often holding him down while carving the words. After a while Nathan had just given up repairing the constant vandalism and resigned to the fact that his armour would forever insult him.

Nathan was training with his squad doing morning firing rites. The company had deliberately made him the lowest member of the squad to insult him and his squad Sargent and two other squad members alone was not directly related to him. Every other member of the squad was either his son, grandson or great grandson. His great grandsons were distant enough from him to be merely indifferent towards him but his grandsons and especially his sons openly despised him. The Sargent and the two other non related squad members did not dislike Nathan, but their self preservation interests prevented them from doing much to protect him from the vast majority of the company who were related to him.

For his part Nathan had his own subtle ways of getting back at his offspring without risking violent retaliation. By far his favourite method was to perform unnecessarily graphic acts of public affection on their mother in front of them. This always made his sons sick but they could not really object to him being affectionate to his own wife (who enthusiastically enjoyed these acts), and certainly couldn't attack him with MA7 present without upsetting her.

MA7 patiently waited for the morning firing rite to finish, admiring the marksmanship of Nathan and her sons and grandsons. Hundreds of prisoners of war were blasted into bloody rags of flesh by the bolter rounds, with new prisoners being chained to the wall every few minutes to replace those that had died. By the end the far end of the firing range floor was covered in a thick mattress of minced flesh and body parts. The company would need to raid an imperial planet again soon to get more prisoners at this rate.

When the firing exercise was completed MA7 rushed out to the firing line towards Nathan, happily shouting "HUSBAND" at the top of her lungs and jubilant to see him. He shouted back "BELOVED" and spread his arms wide to catch her in a loving embrace. MA7 leaped into his arms and frantically kissed the mouth grill of his power armour helmet, unable to access his lips. He removed his helmet and messily made out with his wife while his hated sons shifted uncomfortably.

Nathan lovingly kissed his Slanesh worshipping wife, with a combination of genuine desire as well as a spiteful desire to make his ungrateful sons uncomfortable. MA7 moaned loudly as she kissed him passionately, oblivious to the uncomfortable stares of her sons and unlocking powerful desire in Nathan. Nathan marvelled at her ability to excite him like no other being in the universe. She was so good that he didn't even bother getting additional bed slaves anymore, they were all just boring in comparison. His wife was a consummate master at getting him off like no one else could. Her happy kisses were enough to make him feel uncomfortably tight inside the pants of his power armour and he shifted about trying to be more comfortable.

MA7 was frantic in Nathan's face and he noted in satisfaction that his sons were getting very uncomfortable with this public display of affection with their mother. With great cruelty Nathan decided on a plan of action that would be guaranteed to upset his sons. Nathan sat down on the floor facing the squad, sat his wife on his lap facing them, spread her legs wide open and very unashamedly inserted a giant armoured finger deep inside MA7 in front of the shocked gazes of his sons and grandsons. The squad let out shouts of horror as Nathan messily fingered their mother and grandmother right in front of them. MA7 lost long ago to the worship of Slanesh moaned loudly and one of his sons actually threw up inside his helmet with puke pouring out of the mouth grill of his helmet.

With painful dismay the squad exited the room frantically to Nathan's indescribable feeling of spiteful satisfaction, while MA7 messily climaxed on her husband's lap. He was called a dirty mother fucker and various other choice curses as the squad raced out the door. Satisfied more than he had felt all week, Nathan removed his finger from his wife's nether regions and gazed at her in adoration. She made a few disappointed noises as his finger was removed but submissively relaxed in his lap and bent around to look at him. She looked at him with addictive desire, completely consumed in her emotional dependence on Nathan. He was to her a drug from whose addiction she would never escape.

For a while Nathan just sat and admired MA7, ignoring his erection and deep desire to make love to her right there on the floor. By all accounts of normal beauty he should not find her attractive, with the one allowance that she did have a pretty face. Her body was a nightmare of scars, she was missing body parts and what remained of her arms were a misshapen nightmare of mutated flesh fused together behind her head. Her naturally blonde hair was hanging down her back like a golden waterfall and was quite pretty. She had nice tits that were thankfully mostly scar free which Nathan guessed was a plus.

What really attracted Nathan to this strange scarred creature on his lap was far more subtle than mere physical beauty, indeed he would have murdered her long ago if all she had to go on was her physical appearance. MA7 was the ultimate non threat, gentle as a lamb, so absurdly ticklish that she would run away screaming from flies that kept landing on her as she could not stand them walking on her skin. She had no ambition of any kind beyond her ambition to be loved by Nathan and a desire to be a good mother and grandmother. She was in her way just as evil as any chaos worshipper, but that evil intent was only ever shown towards rivals for Nathan's affection. Outside of her obsession for Nathan she was almost perfectly unselfish.

Her soul had a purity of focus that was solely aimed at him. Her stated aim in life was to satisfy him as completely as possible. It was impossible for him not to love her for that. He had never encountered before and knew he never would in the future a woman as single mindedly devoted to him. Her love for him was well beyond an obsession, it was complete and total insanity how much she loved him. Some deeply buried fragment of his long abandoned humanity twitched at the thought of how completely loved he was. A more human man might even have wept to be loved so much. That was why he loved her on an emotional level.

But on a physical level she had a completely different power over him. Over 300 years ago she had sold her soul to Slanesh in return for the supernatural ability to be as beautiful and satisfying to Nathan as possible. And it had worked flawlessly. Her physical body had not changed at all and in some ways became even less appealing but Slanesh blessed her with a powerful supernatural glamour that only affected Nathan. This powerful aura enflamed Nathan completely. No one else in the galaxy could give him an erection the way MA7 could. And nothing else could match the sheer intensity of the orgasms she gave him. Other women lacking this supernatural aura were just boring to sleep with in comparison, to the point that he had murdered his large harem shortly before marrying MA7 and remained mostly faithful to her for 300 years. In his own way Nathan was addicted to MA7, but not nearly so strongly as she was addicted to him.

Nathan strongly suspected that Slanesh had given her other gifts as well. Her ability to be so popular to her children seemed to Nathan to be completely supernatural. While it was possible that they just reciprocated the warm love she always showed them, Nathan thought that her power over her psychopath children was most likely to be the result of some gift of unnatural charisma. Slanesh often gifted his worshippers with supernatural charisma abilities and it wasn't that big of a stretch to connect the dots together. Violent psychopaths seemed to like MA7 far more than they should.

Whatever the reason, Nathan was glad that MA7 had some measure of control over their psychotic offspring. Without MA7 he would have been dead meat years ago. The words MOTHER FUCKER scrawled all over his power armour spoke volumes about the level of hatred his children had for him. The only thing preventing this escalating to something deadly was the simple fact that his children didn't want to make MA7 cry.

Usually chaos space marines used orphans with no ties as new recruits. Nathan could now see why. This recruiting family approach was turning out to be very nearly lethal. It had started with him naively thinking that his sons would get over their abusive childhoods once they became space marines and even the very naive thought that this would give him his own small band of warriors loyal to him to help him advance up the ranks. This plan had obviously backfired spectacularly and soon his adult sons were taking their young siblings into protective custody away from him and adding these younger sons to the space marine population against his wishes, making the power base against him even stronger.

At first he tried to stop sleeping with MA7 to stop producing any more children, but that lasted all of about a week before he was too horny to resist and she became pregnant with yet another child. His attempts to force MA7 to abort her pregnancies were dissuaded at gun point by his angry sons. For the next pregnancy he started using every method of contraception he could and this stopped any more blasted kids being born.

By now however it was too late, he already had scores of children and his slut daughters had started squeezing out his first generation of grandsons. He had been a horrible father to his daughters and had molested most of them throughout their childhoods. These daughters then raised their own sons telling them stories about how horrible Nathan was and making this new generation hate him almost as much as his own children hated him. He became a harried man in his own war band, continually assaulted by hate filled descendants and in danger for his life.

MA7 had stepped up at this point and called the historical ceasefire that saved his life. It was nothing except their pure undiluted love and respect for their gentle mother and grandmother that made them agree to spare Nathan's life. They made it clear on no uncertain terms that they would murder him the moment that MA7 changed her mind about him or the moment she died. Old MA7 was getting on a bit by this point at well over 100 years old, with even the rejuvenation drugs struggling to keep her physical youth intact. Nathan's life from that point onwards became an obsession with MA7, desperately keeping her as happy and healthy as possible.

Nathan looked into the adoring face of his wife and relaxed.

With MA7 sitting on his lap beaming at him he was untouchable. Her eyes looked into his with the addictive obsession of an addict. As always she showed nothing but the most complete devotion to him. Her body showed signs of having extensive rejuvenation injections just hours ago, meaning that she was physically safe for the next few days before her she needed more injections to keep her ancient organs young and strong. After almost 4 centuries of chronological age the drugs were fighting a galant but losing battle to keep her young. She had physically aged from her previous appearance of 19 to now looking dangerously close to 40. Lacking the space marine genetically engineered implants that Nathan had, one day the time would come when even the drugs could no longer hold back her inevitable death from old age. On that day her body would not even have time to get cold before Nathan became equally dead.

Nathan was suddenly profoundly thankful that MA7 was warm and healthy on his lap and stopped resisting his throbbing erection, making passionate love to her right on the floor of firing range B. He was so happy to be alive


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The planet known as Harold's Reach in the segmentum solar was in every way imaginable a common imperial civilised world. It was self sufficient, socially stable and completely mediocre in every respect. To the billions of inhabitants it was safe, boring and it was home.

High above the planet the chaos strike cruiser "Crucible of Starvation" silently inserted itself into orbit, it's presence hidden from the crude radar systems of Harold's Reach by intense radar and radio jamming signals from a decoy satellite. For good measure the night lords detonated several nuclear weapons high up in the planet's atmosphere, generating an intense electromagnetic pulse that destroyed electronic systems all across the planet.

Pandemonium reined across the planet as confused military units shot down their own aircraft and the civilian population panicked in the streets.

Predictably the planet's military forces referred to their standing orders for this sort of communication disruption and rushed to defend every strategic location on the planet. The night lords had counted on them doing this and deliberately avoided every strategic resource on the plane.

Like a dark blue tide of terror the night lords descended on the undefended and strategically worthless villages and towns far from the important locations. The night lords had recently captured an imperial merchant fleet fuel tanker and had all the fuel they would need for the next few years. They manufactured their own ammunition and they had enough food and general supplies to last several years. Slaves were what the night lords wanted and they found them in great abundance.

Within a few days the night lords had abducted close to one hundred thousand people and then simply left, retrieving their decoy satellite in the process. The population of Harold's Reach was understandably upset but life eventually went on. This was just the sort of thing that sometimes happened in the grim darkness of the 41st millennium.

***...

Chaos veteran Luke Sevenson was happily raping one of his new bed slaves, Octavia he thought her name was, and generally having a wonderful time. One of the sons of MA7 he had long ago disowned his father's stupid last name and changed it to Sevenson in honour of his beloved mother (using her last digit as MAsevenson was just too much of a mouthful to say).

Luke was in every respect a violent psychopath, but with the one exception that he was nice to family members (though obviously his father didn't count). He raped and murdered freely without remorse. He knew that what he did was morally wrong but he just didn't care. The only thing in life that mattered to him more than himself was the bonds of family. Family bonds are what gave the Sevensons their power. Together as a family unit they were a powerful faction in the war band chapter, without this they would each be individually fending for themselves with no one to watch their backs except the war band chapter in general.

Together they formed the Sevenson family cartel and had the strength of a small space marine company. With all 70 of the cartel's space marines on board the Crucible of Starvation and only 30 space marines on board that were not cartel members, this meant that on board their vessel the Sevenson Cartel was boss.

If Nathan had not been such a terrible father then this powerful night lord faction would be his. With him disowned by the Cartel the next in line for the leadership was MA7 herself. In reality the reason that MA7 held this position was because all other cartel members who had taken the office had been murdered by jealous brothers and often lead to the cartel briefly splitting up into opposing factions. The other female members of the cartel did not want to touch the job. And MA7 became Cartel Matriarch.

In many ways she was exactly the leader they needed. She had no ambition of any kind, she settled all disputes (that did not involve Nathan being harmed) unbiasedly, she knew absolutely nothing about anything outside her domestic life so always asked for as much advice as possible. She always listened, always tried to make peace, was never offended or insulted by anything said to her and seemed incapable of being angry. She was patient, gentle, kind, warm and had a powerful calming influence on everyone around her. Most importantly of all she was the only member of the entire cartel that every member felt some sense of loyalty to.

After all, MA7 was their mother or grandmother. Even the most distant descendants remembered her warmly from childhood as a doting sweet grandmother. They remembered her always spoiling them with toys and sweets. They remembered her telling them stories and comforting them when they cried. They remembered her as the kindest, warmest and most patient of their many relatives growing up. Even chaos space marines would give serious pause at the idea of murdering their dear sweet grandmother.

With MA7 holding the figurehead position, the cartel was free to self govern it's operations without the inefficiencies of constant internal fighting over the leadership position. For over 200 years this system had worked well and no one had any desire to change it. If it wasn't for the constant attrition from battlefield casualties, the cartel would number hundreds of space marines by now. As it was the cartel was mostly composed of women, the daughters and granddaughters of MA7 who never set foot on a battlefield and hence survived far longer than their brothers and uncles and nephews. These women were mostly no longer producing babies, with only the youngest generations still producing children.

Luke was one of the most influential members of the cartel. He was MA7's oldest surviving son (he had originally been her 6th child) and that made him her most natural successor when she finally died. This simple fact gave him influence in the cartel. MA7 wasn't getting any younger and cartel members had been sucking up to Luke early to try to ensure preferential treatment when he became the cartel Patriarch one day.

The loud weeping from Octavia interrupted his thoughts, bringing his mind back to the present. He was still forcefully raping the weeping woman. He ignored her pleading for mercy and raped her harder.

Octavia was not feeling happy. In fact she had never felt less happy in her entire life. She could not really put into words the sheer horror of her misery. 24 hours ago she had been minding her own business in her tiny village on Harold's Reach. She had a modest but happy life, surrounded by family and cooked meals for her family. Without warning the village had come under attack, her father had been shot in front of her and she had been kidnapped along with the entire village. And now to add insult to injury the monster who had shot her father was now brutally raping her!

She felt so violated that she wanted to puke, she felt so invaded, so contaminated. She felt numb with horror. Really and truly she didn't have any words for this, it was just too far beyond awful. To feel this monster inside her, brutally violating her most intimate part made her feel violently sick. She had been saving herself for marriage, waiting for someone worthy to give this precious intimate gift to. And this monster had stolen this gift without her consent. What should have been her most special moment, losing her virginity, feeling a man inside her for the first time... All of it was ruined.

The monster who had shot her father took her virginity from her, forever ruining sex for her and causing the most profound emotional damage. She wept and wailed, not because she expected rescue, but simply because this experience was so horrible that she had to vent her horror in wails and weeping otherwise she would explode. She just couldn't hold it in. Completely disempowered, at least she had the power to wail.

The room around her was not encouraging to her violated psyche. The floor was covered with the bodies of half a dozen dead naked women. Some of the bodies looked relatively fresh, while the rest were crawling with maggots and flies. The room stank to high hell with the most indescribable reek. The monster had sprayed her with insect repellent before carrying her to this room, which at least kept the flies off her.

The dead women terrified her. Most of the bodies were mutilated horribly. It was obvious to her that they had once been were she was now! Was he going to kill her as soon as he finished raping her?! She wailed again in abject misery. Maybe death would be better.

Her wailing seemed to distract the thoughts of her rapist. He smiled at her and raped her even harder while the tears flowed down her face.

Without warning a door bell chimed.

The monster punched a button on the wall and shouted into an intercom in a peculiar dialect of imperial low gothic. This dialect was similar to the interplanetary dialect used in sector wide propaganda films which she understood. She was most fluent in the local dialect of her village of course but had seen enough propaganda films to pick up the sector dialect.

From what little she understood he seemed to be saying, "it opened", or "opened it". Octavia assumed he was saying "the door is open". He didn't even stop raping her.

Fearing the arrival of even worse misery Octavia looked to the door terrified. What entered was entirely unexpected.

It looked like a terribly disfigured woman in her late 30's or early 40's. She looked even more mutilated than the bodies on the floor. She didn't seem to have arms, no wait she did have atrophied arms raised up behind her head but far too short. With horror Octavia realised that this poor misshapen creature had had her hands removed. She was completely naked and hideously scarred. On her front right shoulder was a clearly visible slave brand, similar to the one that Octavia received yesterday. Obviously this woman was a slave just like her.

Consumed as she was in her own misery she felt pity for this wretched creature. What had those monsters done to her? The pity was immediately replaced with fear at the thought that she would end up looking the same, with bits cut off and a mass of scars.

Her rapist had seemed to take a few moments to recognise the creature that had entered the room. Suddenly recognition flooded his face and he leapt off Octavia screaming what sounded like "MOTHER!". Octavia was sure she had misheard. The monster frantically pulled up a sheet to cover himself, looking for all the world like a man caught in the act of having sex when his mother walks in the room.

the sudden yanking up of the sheets turned out to be a bad idea. The rapid motion caused hundreds of flies to take off and dozens landed on the woman, crawling all over her. The woman instantly went into a fit of hysterical laughter, dropping to the floor and rolling around to try to get the insects off her. From her fragments of screaming speech that she got out between her hysterical laughter she seemed to be say "tickles, tickles!". The monster immediately leapt to his feet, holding the sheet over his waist in one hand and frantically rifling through a messy shelf for an aerosol can of insect repellent spray.

The entire time he seemed to be anxiously shouting "MOTHER". Octavia was so taken aback by this bizarre spectacle that she stopped wailing and just gapped open mouthed as the monster frantically sprayed the woman down with insect repellent.

The flies slowly flew away and the woman's frantic laughter died down. The monster looked concerned but seemed to be laughing despite himself at the sheer absurdity of the situation. If Octavia was not so numb from the soul destroying experience of being raped she would be laughing too.

Octavia was now feeling more confident that this woman was the monster's mother. Maybe that means she could help her!

"PLEASE HELP ME" Octavia screamed to the woman.

The monster looked at her annoyed but the woman looked at Octavia with genuine sympathy. The look of sympathy gave Octavia desperate hope.

"What's wrong" asked the woman, "how can I help"? She asked with genuine sympathy in her voice.

"I'm being RAPED" Octavia screamed, "please, I just want to go home".

Deep empathy entered the woman's eyes. In that one moment she seemed to communicate volumes to Octavia with her eyes. In those eyes Octavia could see that this woman had been raped too, badly raped. From her physical disfigurements it was obvious that this woman had had a truly terrible time. Those eyes seemed to have a supernatural ability to tell Octavia that this woman deeply understood her pain and that she cared. In that one moment the woman's eyes relaxed Octavia more than a hundred words could have. A supernatural feeling of safety fell on Octavia, this woman would help her.

The woman turned her head and looked at the monster with obvious disapproval and the monster looked sheepish and shrugged guiltily. She said nothing, looking deeply concerned. The monster poked the tip of her nose with his fingertip and suddenly she snorted in amusement as the monster grinned mischievously. "Why can't I stay mad at you" the woman asked amused?

Octavia's mouth fell open in shock, absolutely flabbergasted. She was being RAPED! Octavia made a strange choking sound, unable to put her emotional turmoil into words. The woman seemed to come back to her senses and consider the morality of this situation. It was her turn to look sheepish and she couldn't look Octavia in the face.

The monster seemed to notice that his bat shit insane mother was having some sort of inner moral turmoil and his face showed a brief expression of deep thought. He turned to Octavia uncertainly and asked her "you don't want to be raped right?". Octavia's mouth fell open yet again at the sheer stupidity of this question.

The monster thought for a moment and then said "maybe I should rape someone else instead and give you to my mother"? He turned to his Mother and asked "Do you want her?". The mother wasn't sure but accepted the gift graciously.

Octavia wept with sudden relief, the woman had rescued her! She ran weeping to the woman and hugged her, sobbing her eyes out. It then dawned on her that the monster had said that he would rape someone else in her place. She certainly didn't feel happy about that but she was not going to say a damn thing to jeopardise her sudden rescue. Given a choice between herself being raped and some random stranger being raped, Octavia was deeply ashamed to admit that she would save herself and send the stranger to be raped in her place.

The woman sympathetically patted Octavia on the head with one of her feet.

With Octavia no longer distracting the pair the mother and son had some sort of in depth family discussion. Octavia had trouble following their dialect. Something about the monsters father, something else about adorable new grand babies, various family gossip. The monster had put on clothes and was serving tea to the mother. He half heartedly offered Octavia some tea but she hid behind the mother in disgust. Octavia clung to the mother, imagining that if she let go she would be instantly raped once more.

After what seemed like hours to Octavia, the mother finally left the monster's apartment, with the naked weeping Octavia clinging to her for dear life.

Within 5 minutes of them leaving, Luke was raping a new slave called Julia.

Julia was not happy. In fact she had never felt less happy in her entire life...

***...

MA7 entered the nursery apartment, with the gently sobbing Octavia still clinging to her. The nursery apartment had originally been the place where her youngest children had been housed to keep them safe from Nathan's domestic violence. It had been over a century since MA7 had last given birth and the apartment had by that time been repurposed into a general nursery for all of the cartel's children, walls having been knocked out and adjacent apartments commandeered as required to provide enough room.

Upon entering, MA7 was greeted by an enthusiastic chorus of "GRANDMOTHER", before being mobbed by a scrum of happy children.

MA7 was blissfully happy, receiving the hugs and kisses of her grandchildren and laughing when the more mischievous ones tickled her. She knew every child by name and adored every single one of them. To be in the presence of so many of Nathan's descendants was an addictive heaven for her. In all of them she could see characteristic traits of Nathan, passed down the generations. The thought always made her blissful. As well as distinct Nathan traits the children showed the distinctive traits of the woman who had involuntarily donated her ovaries to MA7. This had always bothered her a little that the children were not really "hers", but Nathan had carefully chosen a close genetic match so the children looked similar enough to her to pass.

MA7 warmly greeted every child by name and let them lead her this way and that to show her things. Octavia was introduced to the children as a new nursery slave. The children greeted Octavia as she stared numbly. The children were very used to naked slaves. They knew that Grandmother was a slave, and that she worshipped Slanesh, and because of that she was always naked. MA7 had never tried to sugar coat things around children and these children knew things that no child their age should know about.

MA7 spent at least a few hours each day visiting the nursery to spend time with the children. Cartel membership was entirely determined by maternal parentage. No matter who your father was, if your mother was either MA7 or a direct female descendant of MA7 with an unbroken female line back to MA7 then you automatically became a member of the Sevenson Cartel. This was deliberately decided to prevent the bastard children of every single cartel rape victim from claiming membership privileges. It was technically possible for a male member to take a wife and have legitimate children with her who could claim membership, but this had never happened yet.

The nursery was also MA7's preferred dumping ground for unwanted female slaves, slaves like Octavia. MA7 could not stand the thought of a potential rival for Nathan's affections so never let pretty young female slaves anywhere near Nathan. If Octavia (for MA7 had learned her name) showed any signs of being a romantic rival she would have her sons murder her on the spot.

As long as Octavia remained a weeping rape survivor who was forever turned off sex, MA7 would be kind to her. The nursery was an excellent place to dump such slaves. Space marines never did acts of rape or violence in the nursery. It was an unwritten law that the nursery should be a safe place for the children to grow up.

In time the Octavia type slaves always developed strong Stockholm Syndrome bonds towards the children and they essentially became second class members of the family. Children had a way of bonding with these women. Sometimes these slaves would emotionally heal sufficiently to enjoy relatively happy lives caring for the children. A few even got married to crew members and had babies of their own.

In many ways the Crucible of Starvation was a miniature thriving city. It had a standing crew compliment of 65,000 adult humans, needed for the basic running of the 4 kilometre long military space vessel. The total population onboard was not known but at the moment it was crammed with almost 100,000 additional slaves, all kidnapped from Harold's Reach, so it was extremely cramped at the moment.

The crew was a diverse group, with a wide variety of backgrounds but by far the majority had been born on the ship. Some could trace a line of descent back thousands of years on board this ancient vessel.

Technically the vast majority of the hereditary crew members were slaves. In practice however they were treated more like free men and women. Each of them had an assigned role and a work shift. As long as they turned up to work on time and did their jobs properly, the night lords didn't care what they did. These slaves were free to marry or divorce as they chose, to worship whatever God they wished so long as it wasn't the God-Emperor of the Imperium and basically live their lives.

The same was not true for the recently captured slaves like Octavia. These slaves had zero rights and were freely raped and murdered. Bridging the gap between new slave with no rights and established hereditary slave with some rights was extremely difficult. For every slave like MA7 or Octavia who survived and progressed to a position with more rights, hundreds were raped to death, tortured to death, starved to death or hundreds of other ways of dying.

Though she might not know it, Octavia had been extremely lucky. She had been saved from becoming another maggot filled body on Luke's floor, been given a position of relative safety and cleared the way for possibly one day marrying into the crew and having a relatively happy family. Of the almost 100,000 people to be abducted from Harold's Reach she was one of less than 1000 who would survive.

Octavia might not be happy, but Octavia would survive. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

98,000 people dead. 98 fucking thousand! Octavia could not believe it. In a mere 3 months the sadistic inhabitants of the Crucible of Starvation had horrifically murdered an official body count of 98,000 of Octavia's people from Harold's Reach.

She just couldn't comprehend such an appalling genocide. It was beyond evil, it was beyond anything. And it was so needless! Why kidnap her people in the first place? Why couldn't the night lords have just left her people alone?

She had given up trying to understand the peculiar way the night lords minds worked. They were to a man complete and total psychopaths. Even those that started out as decent boys seemed to become psychopaths once they reached a certain point in their space marine transformation. Something about their gene seed was cursed. They all became psychos in the end. They could be civil and even loving to certain people, but they seemed to lack some essential part of their humanity.

While the Chaos Space Marines might have the dubious excuse of being psychopaths, the same could not be said for the human chaos cultists. The ship was infested with mad devotees to various Chaos Gods. They were everywhere, even in the nursery.

With the Cartel Matriarch a worshipper of Slanesh, the cultists of Slanesh currently were the most numerous. In some ways these cultists were even worse than the chaos space marines. Even the Night Lords seemed disinclined to rape babies to death. Ugh! What sort of sick fuck even does that! The practices of the worst Slanesh cultists were so bad that it was indecent to even describe what they did. It was absolutely vile.

Of the 98,000 dead prisoners from Harold's Reach, more than half of them had been killed by these sick cultists. It didn't even seem to be a mandatory religious requirement to carry on like this. MA7 worshipped Slanesh devoutly and she never raped anyone to death. Apart from constant public nudity and unnecessarily public displays of affection with her husband, MA7 never directly hurt anyone with her religious practices.

And MA7 was not even unusual in this. The majority of the Slanesh worshippers on board were mostly relatively harmless. They were complete and total sex obsessed sluts and skanks but they mostly just had sex with each other. The cultists who did the vile stuff really had no excuse. They were a minority, but a worryingly large minority. No doubt some of them were psychopaths or similar pathologies, but there were far too many for them all to be. Most of them simply chose to be evil, and that made them a million times worse.

There were far too many dead bodies to quickly dispose of even if the crew had wanted to and for the most part the crew only made a half hearted attempt. Semen crusted cadavers littered every corridor in piles outside doorways. Not only cadavers but chopped up bits of cadavers. Heads and limbs and more disturbing bits of human anatomy littered the floor and children kicked them around as a game. The children in her care were forever bringing body parts into the nursery to play with and Octavia raced to take these off them and bath the children before they got infected. The children were constantly coming down with severe food poisoning and worse infections from contact with these corpses. The Cartel's stash of high tech medical supplies healed these kids immediately and within 5 minutes they would be back playing and get sick again. 

The bodies were alive with an endless carpet of maggots and the swarm of flies was so thick that visibility in the corridors was reduced to less than 20 meters. This was probably just as well because Slanesh cultists were passionately raping the maggoty cadavers and Octavia didn't want to see that shit. 

MA7 was permanently trapped inside her apartment these days. The flies were just too thick for the absurdly ticklish Matriarch. She staunchly refused to wear clothes for religious reasons, even to protect her body from the flies, and no amount of insect repellent could hold off a swarm of this magnitude. She had made a few valiant attempts to wade through the flies to reach her grandchildren but never made it more than 100 meters before she was wetting and soiling herself and was on the verge of puking. Attempts by space marines to simply carry her to the nursery resulted in her passed out by the time they arrived. 

MA7 had flatly refused to live in the nursery with out Nathan and the Cartel flatly refused to let Nathan anywhere near the nursery. There had been the idea of carrying MA7 to the nursery in some sort of enclosed vehicle or container but flies inevitably found their way inside when she entered and tortured her the entire trip. While the Slanesh worshipper enjoyed all forms of physical torture, her relatives were too distressed by her screams and kept her in her apartment after this. Nowadays small groups of the children visited her in her apartment whenever Nathan was away.

Even worse than the flies were the daemonettes. The sheer depravity of the last 3 months had been so extreme that the Slanesh chaos daemons were able to spontaneously summon themselves out of the warp. They were an extremely dangerous nuisance, doing everything from stealing beer to murdering random people. One of them had gotten into the nursery a few weeks back and it killed 3 of the children before being gunned down by outraged cartel space marines. 

The ship rang with periodic gunfire as space marines and ship militia cleared out these daemonic pests. 

They were revolting creatures, looking like something from a maniacs sex dream. They looked like 6 breasted naked women, with one or both arms ending in giant razor sharp crab claws. They were at once attractive and repellent with an evil aura that incited feelings of supernatural lust. Octavia had only ever seen one, the one in the nursery, and it's horrible lust aura had made her uncontrollably wet for 2 days. It had taken all her willpower not to masturbate. 

The entire ship was a madhouse at the moment. Space marines and militia kept guard of important people like MA7 and the navigators, and important places like the nursery, armoury, bridge and engineering. The rest of the ship was absolute chaos. With the number of living prisoners from Harold's Reach finally depleted to a mere 1 or 2% of it's original number, the murder rate could no longer be sustained. When the last of the living victims died new daemonettes would stop appearing and the military forces of the ship could completely clear out the remaining daemonettes. In a week from now the night lords estimate that they will be gone.

The fly swarms on the other hand would not diminish as long as the cadavers remained. Flies had always been a problem on the Crucible of Starvation, it was inevitable really. The night lords took some sick pleasure in creating truly fucked up art works consisting of horribly mutilated bodies. These works of "art" always ended up crawling with maggots, which then became flies.

Attempts to control the fly population were only ever partially effective and the night lords themselves prevented attempts to completely eradicate flies, maggots formed an important feature of their art. Bug zappers always ended up clogging up and catching fire, the amount of insecticide sprays needed to control the swarm population would be hazardous to the human crew in the heavily recycled air and fly paper clogged fast and was then useless.

The some of the crew members had a thriving business making herbal insect repellents. High ranking crew members like space marines had access to more effective aerosol repellents, stolen with other spoils of war from their victims. Most precious of all were specially designed bee keeping outfits that completely kept the insects off, these rare items only available to the highest ranking people on board. 

Octavia was profoundly glad that the nursery doorways were covered by a series of heavy transparent fly curtains that mostly kept the hated insects out. She stroked the pregnant bump of her belly absent mindedly as washed the maggots and gore off a 5 year old girl. 

Two months ago Octavia had discovered to her extreme horror that she was pregnant with Luke Sevenson's rape baby. The news had been so shocking that she had vomited violently. In some ways it was more disturbing than when she had actually been raped. It was the ultimate contamination. Not only had he raped her, stolen her virginity and ruined sex for her forever, he had done something even worse. He had caused a part of himself to actually grow inside her. 

She just could not describe how this fact felt. He had not only ruined sex for her, he had now ruined motherhood too. When she gave birth the face she would see on her baby's face would be partially the face of her rapist. For the next 18 years or more of her life she would see that face every day. That face would suckle at her breast, that face would call her mother, that face would look at her with a child's love for it's mother. It was just so profoundly disturbing.

Abortion wasn't even an option to her. A series of brands running along the front of her shoulders clearly proclaimed that she was the personal property of MA7. MA7 owned Octavia's body and the decision to abort was hers alone. 

And their was no way in hell that MA7 would allow one of Nathan's descendants to be aborted. A prenatal paternity test had been performed immediately and it confirmed that Luke was the father. That prevented any chance of an abortion for Octavia. 

The child of course was illegitimate and would never become a cartel member but was guaranteed certain privileges. Such children always became hereditary members of the crew and especially favoured children could rise very far indeed. Luke had never before had a bed slave survive long enough to produce him a child, so that made Octavia's rape baby guaranteed to get a favourable position. 

Octavia wasn't sure she cared.

***…

MA7 felt her body erupt in the intense power of another all consuming orgasm. Nathan was deep inside her, fucking her out of her mind. She was shaking and trembling uncontrollably from her continual orgasms. She barely had time to process the ending of one orgasm before the next one started, hitting her like a tidal wave, throwing her brain around like a plastic bottle floating about on an ocean of pleasure in the fury of an apocalyptic storm.

Nathan had been making energetic love to MA7 for many hours so far. His space marine constitution gave him completely unlimited stamina, going long into the night. MA7 was still human despite her blessings from Slanesh, and she was completely overwhelmed. She had no strength left and just lay there trembling in a deep pleasure coma. 

After what felt like an eternity Nathan finally stopped and flopped down on top of her, pressing her down deep into the soft mattress with his enormous body. MA7 just lay there in the deepest, most complete bliss as Nathan panted on top of her. Her happiness was complete and total.

Nathan was absolutely gigantic, 8 feet tall with private parts proportionally large to match his massive size. Even by space marine standards he was massive, with muscles that would put a gorilla to shame. MA7 had seen her husband bench press medium sized automobiles while she sat inside them and bend crowbars around and tie them in knots. MA7 was only an average size woman and Nathan was heavy enough to crush her to death on a hard surface. He had to be careful to support his own weight when he fucked her on the floor. Their mattress had been especially designed to prevent her from being crushed every night when he flopped down on top of her at the end of sex. 

MA7 blissfully listened to Nathan's twin heart beats. He was absolutely perfect. She felt so incredibly safe and warm pinned down into the mattress under his weight. She was too happy and comfortable to even try licking up his sweat. 

Her entire body was sticky and encrusted with Nathan's thick semen. Every hole in her body was oozing semen and her squirt had soaked the bed. Nathan himself was not much cleaner, covered all over in sexual fluids. 

There was something that seemed sacred about the blissful happiness of this loving married couple. No matter how evil the pair might be at other times, they had an innocence about them during this tender time each night. During this time they ceased to be an abusive psychopath and his enabling, emotionally dependant wife and instead became simply 2 people who loved each other, merging into one flesh. For all his flaws, and they were many and diabolical, at least Nathan could say that he truly and deeply loved his wife. 

Slowly Nathan rolled off MA7, causing her to almost catapult into the air as the mattress under her returned to its original shape. She was only partially conscious, deep in a post orgasm pleasure coma. Nathan lay next to his wife feeling utterly at peace. 

Of all the people on this ship Nathan probably deserved peace the least. Maybe a few were worse than him but he was still pretty low morally speaking. While innocent villagers kidnapped from their homes were killed in unspeakably horrible ways at the very height of misery and suffering, here he was in complete and total peace and bliss. The best thing about life for Nathan was the fact that life was utterly unfair. 

MA7 snuggled up to his side and he put his arm around her. She fell asleep almost instantly, her face the very picture of contentment. He felt every muscle in his body completely relax. Waves of contentment rolled over him. He drifted off to sleep in complete contentment, amazing comfortable with his arm wrapped around his sleeping lover. 

His dreams were tranquil and happy, giving him untroubled sleep. In the morning he would wake to his wife's tender kisses. 

Octavia woke screaming in terror from yet another rape dream. In this dream her baby had exploded out of her belly in a fountain of gore and immediately transformed into a full sized Luke, who then immediately proceeded to rape her disembowelled body. Even after she was awake she still kept screaming, clawing at the pregnant bump in her belly in raving terror. 

Someone nearby shouted at her to shut up and go back to sleep. Terrified she silenced her screams and silently rocked back and forth shaking with fear. This happened almost every night. 

The grimy mattress she was sleeping on smelled like 10,000 people had fucked on it and was swarming with bedbugs. The herbal insect repellents she put on before bed every night helped but didn't keep the bedbugs away completely. She had several new bright red bite marks since yesterday and she resisted the urge to scratch them. 

She surveyed her surroundings trying to calm herself. She was in the grimy slave sleeping quarters of the nursery. Once upon a time it had been some sort crew shower block but the hot water system packed it in years ago. The system was completely trashed and needed to be completely replaced. Not having a spare system on hand and not wanting cold showers, the system was scrapped for it's few remaining parts and the crew moved to the remaining shower blocks in other sections of the ship.

The room was grimy but Octavia had done what she could to clean it. The room was filled with grimy mattresses evenly spaced across the floor. The mattresses were little more than old cargo nets stuffed with filthy rags. Some mattresses were occupied and some empty. The on the occupied mattresses slept the nursery slaves, occasionally shared by their boyfriends or one night stands. 

The slaves sleeping quarters were not a safe place to leave anything of value, anything of value was stolen during the day. The only things the slaves "owned" was whatever they could carry with them on their person. These items could only be gotten by begging, stealing, trading or prostitution. Many of the one night stands in bed with the other slaves had paid for the privilege with petty items.

When Octavia had started working at the nursery she had been completely naked without a single item to call her own. There were plenty of items available on the dead bodies course but Octavia found the thought of looting the bodies to be obscene. These were the bodies of her people from Harold's Reach. To wear the death clothes of her murdered people was, she felt, disrespectful. 

She had tried to wear the children's bath towels from the nursery but was punished for this by a beating. She had more success by explaining her predicament to the children and begging them for clothing. With the help of sympathetic parents some of the older children gathered together the bare minimum clothing and equipment Octavia needed.

Her donated clothes consisted of one two piece string bikini and a tube top. The tube top was a hideous faded pink with the words "SLANESH SLUT" emblazoned across both back and front in giant black letters. The bikini had faded so much that it's original colour was a mystery and was instead a hideous shade of mottled grey. The bikini bottom was permanently stained with menstrual blood stains that refused to completely wash out. The bikini top functioned like a bra for Octavia, while the bikini bottom was the only bottom covering she had and functioned as both panties and "pants". 

All in all it was a shamelessly immodest outfit. Amazingly she did not even look out of place. The fashions of the cartel women were slutty in the extreme, and public nudity was not only acceptable but common. 

Her other items consisted of an improvised pair of sandals that appeared to have been made from an old truck tyre, a home made shoulder purse and contained within the purse, several basic personal hygiene items. Most treasured was her herbal insect repellent that kept most of the bedbugs away. 

Slowly but surely the violent terror within her subsided, to be replaced by hollow numbness. The catalog of horrors she had endured had crushed her spirit so much that she mostly just felt numbness these days. It was obvious to everyone that she was suffering from severe depression, and the more sympathetic cartel women acknowledged that she had every reason to be depressed. 

Her people were all but wiped out. Her tiny village of barely a few hundred people had thousands of years of history, and even it's own specific dialect spoken no where else. Octavia was almost certain that she was the only survivor. Of this ancient and proud culture only Octavia remained to speak the language of her people and remember their stories and sing their songs. It was an intensely lonely feeling. The only human company she now had were from the community who had committed the genocide of her people. 

Octavia felt the terror complete subside, replaced by numb guilt. She felt guilty for surviving, she felt guilty for being spared while everyone else died. This was ridiculous of course but she still couldn't help feeling it. She often had nightmares about the unknown woman who was raped in her place. In these dreams the woman would assume the faces of every woman in her village and condemn her for sending them to be raped in her place, while Octavia wept apologies. In her nightmares she wished that she had stayed behind to die like the rest, it would have more dignity that way. 

Octavia silently wept with survivor guilt, hating herself. She felt that she deserved every horror of the last 3 months, it was her punishment for living while the others all died. She had decided that she would not attempt to commit suicide, that was too quick and merciful for her intense self hatred. She felt that she deserved to be punished for a lifetime. Maybe if she suffered intensely enough for long enough then she would pay off the debt of her guilt and her conscience would allow her to finally find peace in the oblivion of death. This hellish ship would be her purgatory until she earned the right to kill herself. 

These toxic thoughts rattled around in Octavia's mind until she cried herself to sleep. 

***…

The "Crucible of Starvation" silently entered it's rendezvous in the Cat's Head asteroid cluster to meet up with the rest of the chaos fleet. The "Crucible of Starvation" had arrived early, fearing the anger of their lords and masters in the wider Chaos Fleet. 

One by one other ships arrived and took their places. These ships came in all shapes and sizes, from relatively tiny Iconoclast class privateer vessels to large and imposing Luna Class main line cruisers that could blast the smaller strike cruisers like the "Crucible of Starvation" into molten slag. As well as warships came captured merchant vessels and fuel tankers, everything that an entirely fleet based legion chapter needed. Last to arrive was the gargantuan flagship "Talon of the Disemboweller" flanked by two dictator class cruisers and a small escort fleet of cobra class destroyers. Gathered together like this the chapter fleet was absolutely terrifying.

Together they made up the entire local chapter, a night lord war band known as the "Disembowelling Knife". The Disembowelling Knife operated almost exclusively in the Segmentum Solar and consisted of just over 1,500 Night Lord chaos space marines and millions of human crew. 

Twice each year the fleet would gather at rendezvous points deep in wilderness space to refuel, resupply and share spoils. It was a time of trade and celebration for the fleet. Almost the entire chapter would gather together on the flagship for massive feasting and fellowship. 

In this mighty assembly the Sevenson Cartel was small fry indeed. Whatever power they had on board the Crucible of Starvation, they had no power here. In the assembled chapter the chaos lord Hagen the Disemboweller was absolute master. It was he and his powerful supporters who made the rules ultimately. And the Cartel knew it. Around the great feast hall the usually proud cartel space marines cowered submissively, terrified of Lord Hagen's wrath. 

MA7 always accompanied Nathan to the feasts and she was by now extremely well known. Some years Lord Hagen would exert his dominance by picking MA7 up off Nathan's lap in an attempt to provoke the cartel and daring anyone to challenge him. Nathan and the entire Cartel would always sit still as stone as Hagen hurt and humiliated MA7, sometimes breaking her leg, sometimes forcing her to eat human waste, sometimes interfering with her in a sexual way. 

The Cartel would always subserviently remain still and not say a word. Finally satisfied that the cartel knew it's place Lord Hagen would get bored with torturing MA7, urinate all over her as a final sign of dominance and then give her permission to crawl back to Nathan on her belly. 

It was with this knowledge that the Crucible of Starvation agitatedly approached the Talon of the Disemboweller. The ship was a colossal battle barge, heavily converted and 12 kilometres in length. It was a lethal thing, bristling with weapons and protected by titanic void shield force fields. With great fear the Crucible of Starvation entered the battle barges firing range and sighed with relief when no salvos of fire came.

Waiting in the cargo hangars was all the best loot of the past 6 months, gathered as tribute for Hagen the Disemboweller. This was the real reason why good quality possessions were in such short supply on board the ship. Hagen took almost everything. Waiting for Hagen in the hangars was all the meagre wealth looted from Harold's reach and a previous raid: Jewellery and precious metals, Imperial currency to trade with black market arms dealers, and everything else of value from the homes of the prisoners. It wasn't much but it was all their victims had owned, and the offering had been spiced up with items stolen from the crew to make Hagen less likely to kill them all. Hagen had no shortage of slaves and didn't want more mouths to feed on his ship.

Satisfied with the tribute, Hagen let the Crucible of Starvation escape unharmed. With massive relief the crew celebrated and the ship joined up with the supply ships to refuel and resupply.

Later that day the company was summoned to a great feast on board the flagship and 90 space marines in their finest war gear flew to the flagship in shuttles, leaving a mere 10 space marines behind as a skeleton security force.

And that's when the disaster struck.

***…

In the fly swarmed corridors of the Crucible of Starvation Luke Sevenson attempted to impose some form of order out of the rioting crew.

The crew had started celebrating by getting blind drunk and now the Korne worshipping cultists were attacking the Slanesh cultists in a deadly brawl that quickly became a full scale riot. 

Luke punched out with his armoured fist, caving in a man's head, killing him instantly.

"SURRENDER OR DIE" Luke shouted to the milling crowd.

The Slanesh worshippers nearest to Luke instantly dropped to the ground in surrender as Luke pulled out his bolter. Deafening gunfire rang out as Luke fired into the crowd. Everyone on their feet close to Luke exploded into bloody rags as the bolts exploded inside their bodies.

The explosions stunned the swarm of flies, dropping them out of the air and improving visibility.

The Slanesh worshippers cowering on the ground were covered in gore. Further away the crowd was screaming at the gunfire and alternatively trying to either flee or fight. Others were wounded from the fighting and staggered around.

Luke listened to Vox reports from his helmet. Things were not going well.

The majority of the space marines were on the Talon of the Disemboweller having a feast leaving Luke and a mere 9 other space marines on board.

The unarmed crowd didn't stand a chance of actually killing Luke or any other space marine but they could do a lot of damage to the ship and crew and the space marines could not be everywhere at once. 

Tensions between worshippers of rival Gods had always been a problem. Today all that tension had finally blown up. 

Bullets ricocheted off Luke's power armour helmet, causing him to take cover. The shots would have killed an ordinary man without power armour. The cultists of Korne had stopped using their fists and had pulled out revolver and semiautomatic stub pistols. Maybe opening fire on them hadn't been such a good idea. 

More bullets pinged off Luke's armour. This was turning into a distinctly dangerous situation. Luke preferred attacking victims who could not hit back. Facing an angry mob with firearms all by himself was not his sort of fight. 

Luke wisely made a very courageous tactical withdrawal. The crowd of Korne worshippers followed but were slowed down as they stopped to shoot the Slanesh cultists in the head as they cowered on the floor. 

Luke considered his tactical options. 

He didn't have enough ammunition to shoot everyone in the angry crowd behind him. On the plus side he could easily kill these mere humans with his bare hands and his armour easily deflected bullets from those crude stub pistols. The problem however was that the joints between his armour plates were still vulnerable to small arms fire. These gaps were still covered with a layer of flexible bullet proof fabric but big enough caliber bullets could still penetrate it. Some of those cultists had been toting .45 revolvers and that was dangerously close to the limit of the fabrics stopping power, especially at point blank range. 

All in all the probability of him being killed was high enough for him to possibly be in real danger. 

What should he do he wondered as he smashed his way through the drunken crowd. He couldn't reliably reach the nearest ammo locker in this crowd. The nearest strategic location that he could actually reach was the cartel nursery. He could always use his power armours on board cogitator system to link to the ships computer and activate the teleport to teleport himself to one of the teleport bays in the cargo holds.

The problem was that the cartel nursery was completely undefended and he was the only marine on board who could reach it. If he didn't at least try to protect the cartels children then he would be seriously unpopular with the cartel and might even be murdered. 

He could always do both plans he decided, protect the nursery and then teleport out when it got to dangerous.

His mind made up Luke proceeded to the nursery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the nursery Octavia tried to comfort the crying children. The gunfire and shouting outside was getting worse. The gunfire was more intense than it had been even during the worst periods of the daemonette infestation. It sounded like a full scale war was going on outside.

The air was periodically compressed by explosions and there was none stop automatic weapons fire that sounded like the auto guns the cultist militia used than bolter fire. There were voices screaming "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD" while other voices answered with filthy oaths to Slanesh.

In the room with Octavia was a weeping crowd of cartel children, the nursery slaves, a few cartel women and no space marines anywhere in sight. Militia soldiers guarded the nursery at all times but these had ran into the corridors and seemed to be engaged in a battle outside. Every person left in the nursery was either a woman or a child.

The women all looked at each other nervously. All of them were wearing exceedingly skimpy outfits that would not stop a drop of water, much less a bullet. G strings, see through tops, mini skirts and one who was even topless, none of these outfits were advisable in a live combat zone. At best they might hope that the outfits were sufficiently attractive for the women to be raped rather than just shot on the spot. None of them had a weapon, indeed where would they put it given their minimal attire. All of these women relied on the cartel for safety, and right now the cartel wasn't here to protect them.

Right now status meant nothing at all, indeed status was a distinct disadvantage. The attackers might not waste bullets on a half naked harmless slave woman but they were definitely going to gun for the cartel women. The brands on Octavia's shoulder might save her life. The cartel women realised this too and some of them actually looked at Octavia's slave brands with survival induced envy. 

But the children broke Octavia's heart. No matter who their parents are no 5 year old deserves to die. These children were completely innocent, especially the youngest children. The only thing that had let Octavia retain a shred of sanity was the children she cared for. They were so innocent, just as innocent as any other small child was. They were far too young to understand that the body parts they played with were not toys, too young to have any real understanding of the chaos gods. They were just kids, sweet naïve innocent kids. 

Octavia realised with tears that she had really started to bond with these kids. They were the only glimmer of goodness in her hellish existence and the only thing that had any remaining value to her. And now someone wanted to snuff out the lives of these children!? But what could she do? Against soldiers with guns there was really nothing she could do, she would just be shot if she tried anything.

Suddenly a night lord burst in through the curtains. "We're saved" the topless cartel woman cheered with relief. All the women including Octavia relaxed at the sight of the night lord. The night lords were their protectors and no force in the universe could beat a space marine, everybody knew that. They were now safe.

The night lord looked at them, with his helmet on they couldn't see his face.

"I wouldn't relax just yet" said the space in a voice that was hideously familiar.

All the blood drained from Octavia's face as she recognised the voice of her rapist, Luke Sevenson.

Octavia backed away in fear and disgust.

"We need a more defensive location, follow me please" Luke told the women and children.

Quickly he lead the group to the nursery slaves' sleeping quarters.

"This room has only one entry so it's easier to defend. All of you pile those mattresses up on top of each other and hide behind them, the cloth will provide some protection against bullets" Luke told them.

The women and children rushed to obey, peeling the cargo nets full of rags off the floor and piling them up on top of each other in the middle of the room. It made Octavia's skin crawl to see some of the insect vermin that lived under the mattresses. Octavia let out an extremely loud "EWWW" when she caught sight of the massive swarm of evil looking insects that were living under her own mattress.

When the pile was complete it was almost as high as Octavia's hips and looked surprising solid. The thick pile of filthy rags looked like it would stop bullets, at least for a while. Octavia compressed the pile as much as she could by laying on top of it and then they all took shelter behind it.

Luke had in the mean time blocked up the doorway with furniture from the nursery and took position concealed behind it. When everyone was in position Luke turned off all the lights in the room and told them all to wait behind the pile of mattresses until they were rescued by the chapter who must have heard about the riot by now.

And so they waited.

The children huddled against Octavia and she held them tight in her arms, hushing them. They were scared.

The gunfire got worse and suddenly went silent. Then they could hear hostile voices enter the nursery and swearing oaths to Korne.

The intruders clearly didn't know the layout of the nursery and wandered around it in a random fashion looking for the cartel children and loudly swearing to murder them. It wasn't long before one of them found the blocked up doorway to the slave sleeping quarters and within moments all the intruders were alerted to their location.

When the angry intruders shouted curses through the doorway the women and children screamed while Luke remained silent, hiding in the dark. The cultists talked amongst themselves loudly in angry voices. They loudly assumed that the women and children were alone in the room and tried to pull away the furniture. Unbeknownst to them the massive Luke was gripping the furniture from the other side and holding it in place. This enraged the cultists who assumed that the furniture was either too heavy to move or else caught on something. Luke had very deliberately left a gap at the top of the barrier just big enough for a man to crawl through and the cultists stupidly fell for it.

When a cultist tried to crawl through the gap Luke snapped his neck like a twig, killing him instantly and silently. After a few moments the other cultists questioned why the man wasn't moving and got no answer. They still didn't know Luke was there and couldn't hear the soft hum of his power armour over the scared noises of the women and children. The cultists wasted even more time trying to pull the man back out but Luke held the body from the other side and was too strong for them to shift.

Eventually the cultists noticed that the man wasn't breathing and when they cut an artery to check found that his pulse was that of a man whose brain is already dead but whose heart hasn't quite figured out it's dead yet. Then their irritated angry voices became angry shouts of alarm.

They immediately opened fire into the barricade and Luke let them waste their ammunition. They quickly noticed that their bullets were having only slight effect on the pile of heavy wood and metal furniture and changed tactics. They started hacking at the furniture with heavy fire axes and Luke now changed tactics, firing at them with his bolter through a specially prepared tiny gap in the furniture, deliberately designed to be used as a gun hole when Luke originally arranged the furniture. Luke had not survived almost 300 years of battle without learning every sneaky trick in the book, he was after all a member of the company's highly exclusive veteran squad. The bodies of the men with the fire axes were blasted apart from inside by the bolter rounds, showering the barricade with gore and causing only non critical surface damage to the heavy furniture. Every cultist in his line of fire was blown apart and all the other cultists leaped behind cover shouting with rage. 

Luke was completely in control of this situation and knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that the rest of the chapter would be aware of the fighting by now and would already be moving to investigate. Within 30 minutes reinforcements would arrive and order quickly restored. All he had to do is play for time and try to make the Korne cultists waste as much time as possible.

Now that he knew exactly what he was dealing with the situation was much easier to manage. From reports over the Vox system in his helmet the entire situation was becoming clear. The chaos Gods Korne and Slanesh had a deep history of hatred with each other and the worshippers of the rival gods had a barely contained hostility to each other on board this ship. Recently the chaos sorcerers had said that the Gods Korne and Slanesh were openly at war with each other after a long ceasefire and it seemed that both deities were tugging at the minds of their human worshippers to attack each other. This simmering undercurrent of tension had remained contained but now alcohol intoxication had lowered the inhibitions of the cultists enough for them to give in to the tugging at their minds and a small civil war had broken out.

It was actually not that uncommon on chaos ships. It was just an occupational hazard on any ship with worshippers of different chaos gods.

It was a very simple tactical situation Luke was in now. These men had given in to the will of Korne and had lost their wits in the process. They had become drunk berserkers who acted on impulses. Worshippers of Korne were notoriously stupid and easily outwitted. These cultists right here felt an overwhelming desire to kill every Slanesh worshipper they could find and Luke was currently defending a crowd of them in the room with him. Their targets were primarily the cartel women who worship Slanesh but they would also kill everyone else in the room if they got in.

Gunfire pounded uselessly against the barricade, doing nothing more than wasting time and ammo. 

Luke shouted through the barricade at the top of his voice "KHORNE SUCKS SLANESH'S COCK", trying to provoke the cultists into making tactical errors. The cultists screamed in rage at this and traded insults. Luke and the cultists traded ever more extreme insults about the two gods, wasting time and furthering Luke's plan. Luke couldn't really care less what they said about Slanesh, he wasn't a Slanesh worshipper, like most Night Lords Luke was largely irreligious. Only the cartel women truly worshipped Slanesh, the men merely honoured Slanesh without actual worship.

This was going to be easy thought Luke.

He only just saw the flame thrower in time to fling himself back as the barricade erupted in a fire ball. "Crap" Luke said out loud.

The room was getting hot really fast. The cultist with the flame thrower didn't stop firing, squirting a continuous torrent of burning fuel into the rapidly dissolving barricade. This was not good at all and put a serious problem in his plans. He had about 30 seconds before the women and children started dying from the heat in the room. He didn't have time to smash a hole in the wall before they died. What to do? If he stayed in this room he would die in an inferno. His only option was to teleport out. He had an idea. 

Luke raced to the children and grabbed hold of a massive armful of women and children. Octavia had been trying to shield the children from the inferno heat with her body, ready to sacrifice herself, and she ended up at the very front of the armful, pressed hard against Luke's chest. Luke linked his power armour's cogitator to the ships computer and activated the teleport.

The result was absolutely disgusting.

***…

The agonising pain of teleportation engulfed Octavia, then suddenly she rematerialised in a cargo bay she had never seen before. Luke let go with his arms and stepped back. The agonised screaming of children made Octavia turn around, and then she threw up at the sight that greeted her.

The teleport had clearly locked on the Luke's power armour and only transported matter that was within a certain small radius of the individual pieces of armour. And it had left all the other matter behind...

Incomplete pieces of bodies littered the floor. The other women were all either dead or left behind. Some of the children weren't so lucky. Children missing their legs and the lower half of their torsos were screaming in pain and terror. Some children had part of their skulls missing and brains exposed. It was some seriously fucked up shit.

Octavia was helpless to stop the bleeding and the children bled out in seconds, their horrible screaming finally going silent forever.

"Whoops" Luke said behind her.

She turned around to him in absolute fury. Her hatred of him far stronger than her fear. She launched herself at the monster screaming with hate, slapping his armour uselessly and beating her fists against his armoured chest.

"Why, why, why do you ruin EVERYTHING" she screamed at him.

He didn't defend himself against her harmless attack and tried to say something. Octavia cut him off, launching into a screaming tirade. In fury she listed every part of her life that Luke had personally ruined, going into minute detail about exactly how everything had made her feel. Finally letting this pent up feeling out in words she couldn't stop. She went on and on offloading all of her considerable emotional pain onto her rapist.

When she had finally finished the monster was displaying extremely pained body language. He actually looked like he might be crying inside his helmet.

Luke was not feeling good, in fact he had never felt less good in his entire life. The tiny remaining threads of his humanity blazed like they were on fire. His long dormant conscience seemed to wake up and condemn him. He had failed to save any of the cartel children, not only failed but failed in such a horrible way that it would have been better if he had just left them to be killed by the heat. He was going to be in trouble for this one. The Cartel would eventually forgive him as he had tried everything.

The woman's angry accusations had been less easy to brush away. If he didn't need her alive he would have would have snapped her neck on the spot for making him feel bad. As it was he needed at least one survivor from the nursery to make his failure look less disastrous. Also she was a witness who could back up his story of how he tried everything. If he played this right he could come out of this looking like the hero of the cartel.

She went on and on making Luke sound perfectly horrible. She talked about how he had forever violated her, ruined sex and virginity and motherhood for her forever. She talked about he had made her hate herself so much that she couldn't even commit suicide. She told him about graphic nightmares every night about him and the baby and how she woke screaming every night. She told him her fears about the baby, that it would have his face and how the sight of that face would torment her every time she saw her baby. She of course also brought up how he had unnecessarily shot her father to death in front of her.

What really hurt him the most was that she said that he was worse than Nathan. She made an impassioned, logical and extremely well reasoned argument that Nathan was a much better man than Luke was. She pointed out that Nathan had never once raped MA7, the sex had always been consensual. Nathan never mutilated the bodies of his bed slaves until they died after raping them. True Nathan had had a harem 300 years ago and had strangled all of them to death, but that was a bit different. The deaths had been mercifully quick and was done as a psychotic romantic gesture to express his love and faithfulness to the woman he loved, it showed that in his own emotionally damaged way Nathan was trying to be a good man. She pointed out that Luke had nothing of Nathan's noble streak, that he was worse than Nathan had ever been. 

Luke had been flabbergasted by these accusations. The comments about him being worse than his father had cut him deeper than any knife could. He desperately wanted to kill her to make her stop but he badly needed her alive and unharmed to reduce the anger of the cartel. So he was forced to endure her diatribe, cut off every time he tried to speak and not knowing what to say even if she let him speak.

No one had ever spoken to him like this in his entire 300 years of life. As a child his mother had never punished him for anything nor pointed out his flaws. His father had beat him constantly and screamed abuse, but the abuse had always been non specific insults rather than direct personal attacks on his character. As a space marine slaves and crew had never dared to speak freely to him like this. Those who had tried were always dead in seconds. His bed slaves had never survived long enough to get to know him well enough to say deeply personal things to him. Alone in his entire life Octavia was the first person to say such deeply personal and deeply hurtful things to him. He didn't know how to cope with it.

Without being able to solve his problem with violence Luke's psyche quickly regressed to unresolved childhood issues with his father. He was no longer a mighty space marine veteran, in his mind he was now 5 years old. Octavia seemed to grow and tower over her the way his father had when he was 5. Octavia's voice became his father's voice, telling him that he was a monster. Silent tears ran down his face, he wanted his mother to protect him. Another part of his mind battled to regain control, his long years as a veteran bringing him back. He regained his wits but could not stop crying. He felt profound emotional pain revolving around his unresolved father issues.

Finally she seemed to run out of steam and stop talking. She was glowering at him with intense and pure hatred. Luke felt absolutely terrible, her rant had touched every single nerve. He felt deep emotional pain. Even worse he felt a sense of shame. He could not find any argument to refute everything she had said. He had done terrible things to that woman. He had never thought about things from his victims point of view before. For the first time in centuries he was actually feeling true empathy for someone besides his mother.

The pair just stood there looking at each other. There was nothing else to do until reinforcements arrived. The cargo bay was deliberately chosen for being as far away from the fighting as possible and was deserted. He had to stay at the scene anyway until the reinforcements examined the deaths of the cartel members and had gotten a reasonable explanation about why an entire generation of cartel children were dead. And so they waited. 

After what seemed like an unusually long time, the entire company of the Crucible of Starvation boarded the ship and gunned down the Khorne cultists with extreme prejudice. Luke contacted them immediately over the vox channel and gave a comprehensive report of everything that had happened. Angry abuse was shouted back at him over the vox channel when he told them that all the cartel children were dead. The voices of the cartel became suspicious when they learned that despite losing all the children, he had somehow managed to rescue the nursery slave who just happened to be pregnant with his child. He had a lot of explaining to do. 

An entire squad of cartel space marines entered the cargo bay and gasped with horror as they saw what was left of the women and children. They looked at Luke with hostile and suspicious body language. Before Luke could say anything Octavia pointed at him and screamed "IT WAS HIM, HE MURDERED THE CHILDREN". 

"OH CRAP!" Luke thought in terror as the cartel members pointed weapons at him and shouted at him in outrage. He instantly dropped his weapon and put up his hands before he was gunned down on the spot. He was put under arrest and taken away as members of the squad tried to coax a coherent story out of Octavia. 

This was really really bad.

***…

58 cartel children had been in the nursery when it came under attack, and none of them had survived. Also lost in the nursery massacre were 6 cartel women, 15 nursery slaves and 140 militia soldiers guarding the nursery.

By the time the cartel reinforcements arrived at the nursery it was a blazing inferno. The maniac with the flame thrower had apparently sprayed burning fuel into every room he could find in the nursery before becoming trapped inside his own rapidly spreading fire and burning to death himself. It took several hours to completely extinguish the inferno, the maniac had used napalm as fuel. 

When they finally entered the slave sleeping quarters it was very hard to identify the bodies. The inferno had been so hot that the bodies had partially cremated, leaving only blacked bone fragments. The ceiling had melted and sagged down from the heat. Luke's teleport destination became an official crime scene in a murder investigation, with both Luke and Octavia repeatedly interrogated, often under torture.

The casualties after the riot were absolutely catastrophic, with over 10,000 either dead or injured, leaving the ship dangerously short of crew. One space marine from the skeleton security force was also dead, and 3 others were in serious but stable conditions. As Luke had predicted, they had been shot repeatedly in the armour joints with 45 caliber pistols until they bled out. Thankfully space marines were very difficult to kill, it took ten minutes of sustainadly shooting the joints to finally kill the space marine who had died, the other 3 safely going into a state of biological suspended animation. 

The Khorne worshippers had numbered only a few thousand and were extremely outnumbered by the Slanesh worshippers and ship militia. Unfortunately the Khorne worshippers were also some of the deadliest fighters on the ship, many of them part of the ship's militia. With visibility extremely reduced by the flies and most of the crew drunk it was very difficult for the militia to identify who was who and delayed firing until the last second. Once in close combat the Khorne worshippers had the combat advantage and soundly defeated several militia units. In such tight corridors with such limited visibility the militia and Slanesh cultists had difficulty bringing their greater numbers to bear. 

The cartel had received reports of the riot early but had been unable to leave. Lord Hagen had sadistically made them wait for hours at a feast, listening to the reports and requests for reinforcements. When Hagen finally let them leave the fighting was already dying down. They arrived on the ship in an apocalyptic rage, looking to vent their hatred. They have moved through the ship incandescent with rage, gunning down every Khorne worshipper on the ship whether guilty or not. They were therefore not in a very forgiving mood when they learned that Luke had failed to protect their children.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Octavia suckled Augusta at her breast, talking to her roommates Candy and Labia (yes that was her name). The trial of Luke vs the Sevenson cartel was finally over.

To Octavia's complete disgust Luke had been acquitted of all charges. The defence had revolved around the tactical details of his failed last stand in the nursery and how given his very limited options and tactical data Luke had made what he thought was the right choice to best protect the children.

At first the cartel had been after his blood, but the trial had dragged on for so long examining boring tactical details that the cartel forgot why they were angry and acquitted him. 

Octavia had been repeatedly tortured for information before she was finally released and left in peace, she deeply resented her brutal treatment by the interrogators, but couldn't really do anything about it. At least it was all over now.

Octavia had finally given birth to her rape baby, a healthy baby boy whom she named Augusta.

With the crew numbers decimated by the casualties from the now infamous Cat's Head asteroid cluster riots, Octavia had been made a provisional member of the hereditary crew. She was still technically the property of MA7, but the nursery was still empty and she was desperately needed as a member of the crew.

Finding herself homeless she had found a single room apartment that she shared with 2 roommates. Candy and Labia were moderate Slanesh worshippers and hereditary members of the crew. They were sweet girls, promiscuous, outgoing and fun to talk to. They were the completely harmless kind of Slanesh worshippers, the ones who had ridiculous amounts of consensual sex but never raped or murdered anyone. 

Candy and Labia had very quickly become Octavia's best friends on the ship, and they adored Augusta. If all chaos worshippers were like Candy and Labia, then Octavia would have no problem with chaos at all.

Octavia worked as an unskilled maintenance technician on board the Crucible of Starvation. Her job was filthy and endless, crawling through endless miles of grimy maintenance crawl spaces, cleaning the crap out moving parts before they jammed and unclogging them when they did jam. The entire ship was riddled with air and water pumps, electric door mechanisms, circulation fans, cogs and gears that did who knows what, hydraulic systems, heat sinks, and a million other temperamental components and systems. And they were all absolutely filthy with dust, dead flies, mouse shit, cobwebs and general dirt and grime. Without maintaining sufficient cleanliness these systems would jam horribly or catch fire, hindering the operation of the ship. And cleaning out all this filth was a full time job.

Candy worked as a sanitation worker, fighting a losing battle to keep the filthy corridors clean. Unable to maintain the cleanliness of the ship, she at least made sure that their apartment was spotlessly clean.

Labia worked as a semiskilled plumber specialising in sewerage pipes. Her job was to unblock sewerage pipes. The Crucible of Starvation was an ancient vessel and some of it's plumbing was equally ancient. Many of the pipes had fouling build up and suffered regular blockages. Labia and a small army of other plumbers had the unpleasant job of unblocking these pipes.

All in all these women had jobs that were completely unglamorous, but without them, the ship's systems would fail and the crew would drown in their own filth.

At the moment all 3 women had finished their shifts and Octavia had collected her baby Augusta from a local Childcare business. At the moment Candy and Labia were playing one of their bondage games, with Labia completely tied up in a chair. Octavia didn't know how the Slanesh worshippers found the energy, she was completely exhausted after her long shift. 

For the first time in her life since Harold's Reach Octavia felt some happiness. Candy and Labia's charming silliness and warm friendship had a way of pulling her out of her depression and actually making her smile. They had had some remarkable silly adventures together over the past year since she had moved in with them. Most profitable of their adventures had been when Candy had talked her into begging MA7 for all sorts of items, telling her it was for the wellbeing of the baby of course. 

Octavia giggled at the pure cheek of this particular incident. The 3 women had previously had a modest but comfortable apartment, with a cargo net full of clean rags that they shared as a mattress each night. While Octavia and Candy earned very little, Labia was bringing home her plumbers wage and kept them all comfortable. Octavia had boldly lied her ass off to MA7, saying that her furniture and possessions were completely inadequate for the wellbeing of the baby. The results had been extremely impressive.

The room was now full of extremely high quality possessions. They had a complete set of chairs now, one of which Labia was currently tied to, a table, imperial floor rugs, lockable cabinets for their possessions, a completely stocked kitchen, every appliance and utensil they could imagine, a crib and plethora of baby items. Most astonishing of all was the bed. Using her considerable cartel influence MA7 had somehow obtained a brand new imperial made queen size bed, complete with an exquisite imperial made queen size foam mattress, 3 changes of sheets, 6 bed pillows complete with multiple pillow cases, a mattress protector and two blankets. On the Crucible of Starvation you couldn't get hold of bedding like that for love nor money. If all 3 women had prostituted themselves for 20 years they still would not have enough money to afford it. It had given Octavia a newfound respect for just how powerful MA7 was, apparently commanding 70 space marines entitled you to take anything you liked.

The bed was absolutely magnificent to sleep on. All 3 women slept together on the bed each night, squeezing on as best they could. It was squishy but still amazingly comfortable. The feel of clean sheets on their bodies was absolutely amazing, and every day they changed the sheets to maintain that crisp fresh sheet feeling. Octavia had made it an absolutely blanket rule that no men or strange women were allowed in the bed. She didn't want it ruined with cum stains and the sweat of strangers. In response to this the completely pansexual Candy and Labia had stopped seeing their massive string of lovers in the apartment and had instead formed a couple with each other. Octavia did her best to ignore their noisy love making in bed each night. For her part Octavia had completely no interest in sex with anyone.

The one thing they had been unable to mooch out of MA7 was clothes for themselves. They had no end of baby clothes in every size they would need for the next year and endless cloth diapers, but MA7 had absolutely drawn the line at adult clothes. At the moment Octavia was topless, suckling Augusta, but on the chair beside her was Candy's white tee shirt she was borrowing, with the words "FUCK ME" printed on the front in giant faded black letters. Candy was wearing Octavia's SLANESH SLUT tube top, with no bra on and the outlines of her nipples completely visible through the fabric. Labia was currently completely naked because of the bondage game, but had earlier been wearing a faded pink push up bra and red g string.

With the exception of clothes looted off dead bodies it was extremely difficult to get hold of clothing on the Crucible of Starvation. Each woman had a pair of filthy overalls that they wore to work but Candy flatly refused to let them wear those filthy clothes in her spotlessly clean apartment. The same went for shoes, all shoes had to be left in a shoe rack just inside the doorway. Octavia only had her truck tyre sandals but Labia had sewerage stained steel capped plumbers work boots. Candy had a pair of heavily patched militia combat boots. Aside from their work gear the women owned very little clothing but they shared everything they owned. The ship had it's own tailors scattered all across the ship who made new clothing from fresh fabrics stolen from imperial planets by the night lords. The problem was that the majority of people on board who could afford new tailored clothes were Slanesh worshippers and/or cartel members, and their fashion senses were distinctly slutty. When these clothes got old and faded they were then used as barter and entered limited circulation to the rest of the crew.

All 3 women wore only second hand tailored clothing when not at work. Octavia flatly refused to wear what she called the "murder clothes" taken from the dead bodies, strongly finding the idea morally repellent. Candy and Labia found the imperial clothing styles worn by the dead prisoners to be extremely ugly and refused to wear them for fashion reasons, but also to avoid upsetting Octavia. Their work overalls were issued to them by their work and so heavily patched up that the exact origins were a mystery, and Octavia chose to believe that they were not originally murder clothes. The women had no choice but to wear these stinking overalls. Their jobs were so filthy and abrasive that their usual clothes would become instantly ruined, not to mention all the cuts and scrapes they would receive without the heavy overalls. After every shift they raced to the communal shower blocks to was off all the filth and did what they could to clean their overalls.

Augusta finished suckling and Octavia burped him. He was a good baby. He had Octavia's curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, but his face bore a striking resemblance to his father Luke. He currently looked full and sleepy. Octavia cleaned her nipples with a damp rag and put her faded bikini top back on. She held Augusta in her arms and cooed at him.

Despite her early fears she had fallen in love with her baby very quickly. The face bothered her, but not as much as she had feared it would. He was not just Luke's baby, he was also HER baby. He was a sweet and adorable little thing, a gorgeous baby boy. He didn't know how he was conceived and was completely innocent.

Luke occasionally visited to see his son, much to Octavia's objections. It wasn't really possible to physically stop a chaos space marine from entering your apartment if he had a mind to. They had tried to lock him out but he had ripped the door clean off it's hinges and threatened to kill her roommates. Octavia had run screaming to MA7 who had called a ceasefire and gotten Octavia and Luke talking to each other. With a lot of shouting they finally agreed to Luke having specific visiting hours times 3 times a week and a strict set of rules forbidding him from being physically violent in any way towards herself, her roommates, her property or her baby.

MA7 adored Augusta. After the nursery massacre she had very few legitimate grandchildren left and had filled the gap by taking a far greater interest in her legion of illegitimate grandchildren. Most of them were either too old or the mothers too unknown to her for her to really bond with these children. Octavia had been close enough to MA7 and they had enough history for MA7 to take especial interest in her pregnancy and had bonded strongly with Augusta. For all her hatred of Luke, Octavia had no trouble seeing MA7 as Augusta's grandmother. Augusta himself was very fond of his strange armless grandmother, completely effected by the Slanesh worshipper's supernatural calming aura and relaxing completely in her presence.

Augusta was also very fond of his Aunty Candy and Aunty Labia. In fact at this stage in his life Augusta didn't really dislike anyone. The closest he came to dislike was that he didn't like Luke's power armour. It softly hummed constantly and was extremely hard to the touch. He cried so much from the sounds and feel of the power armour that Luke stopped wearing it whenever he came to visit.

Augusta blew a messy bubble in his mouth and fell asleep in her arms. Octavia gently wiped his mouth and put him to bed in his crib after checking that his diaper was still dry.

Octavia gently asked Candy and Labia to keep the volume down as Augusta was sleeping. They seemed to be really getting into their bondage game and were making a lot of noise. Candy smiled with understanding and stopped tickling the struggling Labia, reducing the volume considerably. Octavia whispered "thank you" and sat beside her two best friends.

Labia relaxed in her bonds as Candy gently massaged her shoulders and whispered to Octavia "thank you for rescuing me, that was absolute torture". Candy quietly said "you love it" and licked the side of her girlfriend's face, making her shudder with pleasure. Octavia smirked, and whispered "you DO love it, but Augusta needs to sleep" and kissed Labia's forehead. All 3 women quietly giggled.

Octavia still marvelled at how her Slanesh worshipping roommates could make kinky sex appear so normal. They engaged in their activities with so little embarrassment and so openly that it was disarming. By acting like it wasn't dirty and taboo, it ceased to be dirty and taboo. The ship was infested with happy kinky Slanesh worshippers doing kinky things openly, after a while you just got normalised to it. Octavia couldn't even walk to work without seeing at least 3 dominatrices walking crawling naked men down the corridor on leashes, 7 people having sex in public and entire crowds engaged in public nudity. She had no hope of shielding either herself nor Augusta from seeing it, so she just accepted it as a fact of life. After a year of living with her roommates she was completely used to their antics and didn't even react anymore.

Octavia pulled her chair up beside Labia and rested her head on Labia's shoulder. Candy stroked Octavia's hair from behind, running her fingers through it. Octavia sighed in contentment, that felt so nice. It wasn't a sexual feeling, just an extremely comfortable one. She relaxed and felt her stiff muscles soothe. Candy massaged Octavia's stiff shoulders and Octavia almost moaned in pleasure. Labia relaxed her head against Octavia's head and sighed with comfort.

Octavia's roommates had taught her that there was much more to Slanesh than sex. All pleasures could be directed to worship Slanesh, even completely innocent ones. Slanesh worshippers gave the most amazing massages. They could loosen up muscles you didn't even know you had and soothe you with such skill that it was almost orgasmic. With even a subtle stroke of the hair they could cause amazingly comfortable feelings. Candy expertly massaged both women, one hand on each as they sighed with contentment. Octavia almost fell asleep. She was just so comfortable. After a long time Candy stopped and gave both women a warm cuddle from behind. Octavia was too comfortable to move.

Candy gently untied Labia but she was too comfortable to move. Both women said they were too comfortable and refused to move. Candy moved to the front and repeatedly kissed Octavia mischievously on the mouth. Octavia got irritated and turned her head so that her lips were protected by Labia's shoulders. Candy then tried to molest Labia but she liked it and refused to move. Finally Candy had success by putting her tongue in Octavia's ear until she squirmed out of the chair whispering "ok, ok I will go to bed". Octavia then helped drag Labia out of the chair.

Sleepily Octavia put on Candy's "FUCK ME" top and took off her bikini top. The bikini top was encrusted with dry breast milk but she still had to wear it in the morning, bras were in short supply in the apartment. She would wash it tomorrow after work. She checked the rag she had put in her bikini bottom, it was red with blood. It was Octavia's time of the month. She replaced the rag with a two clean rags and comfortably slipped into bed with Candy and Labia. Despite the urban legend, the 3 women's cycles were not in sinc and blood spots on the sheets was a constant problem. 

The 3 women spooned together in bliss. It was not a sexual thing, just extremely comfortable. Soon they were all asleep.

***…

Luke Sevenson lay in bed, a random female Slanesh cultist passed out beside him. Luke had picked the woman up in a corridor with the simple question of "wanna be fucked by a Night Lord"? The woman had enthusiastically agreed and he had taken her home without another word. He didn't even know her name and didn't care. Every night he took a different random cultist home. Learning their names was a waste of time. He didn't offer these women any form of payment, not even a meal. These women were enthusiastically eager to have sex with the rare and mysterious space marines, wanting to experience the feeling of having these godlike super humans inside them. 

Having consensual sex was a new experience for Luke and he actually liked it better in some ways. For almost 300 years he had only raped. It was always slaves, they were always weeping and terrified, and he always killed them after a few days. It was impossible to estimate exactly how many women he had raped. But in all of that multitude Octavia had been the only one to survive.

Octavia had really gotten to him with her hateful words on the day of the nursery massacre. In those words he heard what he was like from his victims point of view and he didn't like what he saw. The most cutting remark had been that he was worse than Nathan because Nathan only had consensual sex while Luke was a rapist. That had really really hurt him. And every time he saw her, the memory of those words came back.

Not only had she survived the rape but she had now given birth to Luke's baby, his first ever in almost 300 years of life. Like all cartel members he had a very strong regard for children, it was completely ingrained into the cartel culture. 

His son Augusta was absolutely beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Don't get him wrong, Luke was still perfectly capable of snapping the child's neck, but he would most likely hesitate first, and feel something akin to grief afterwards. He was still a psychopath, but now he was a failed psychopath, in some very few situations actually able to feel something. One day Augusta would ask him why he raped mommy, and one day Augusta would turn from him in disgust and want nothing more to do with him. This knowledge caused him stabs of pain and he had gone to MA7 to ask her advice. 

MA7 had advised that Luke did everything he could to show that he was capable of change. And so it was that Luke had given up rape.

It had been an extremely difficult journey. At first he asked new bed slaves to consent to have sex with him of their own free will, but they had all said no and he killed them in a rage. Then he had moved to prostitutes and they had all consented and things went well, but he mutilated and killed a few of the girls and had to pay heavy compensation to their angry pimps. Finally he had taken to hooking up with Slanesh cultists and he seemed to have hit on a winning solution. Some of these women would consent to almost anything and even helped guide the knife as he mutilated them. Some even begged him to murder them as they orgasmed.

He quickly learned to gradually tone down the murder and mutilation in stages, rather than trying it cold turkey and was now able to enjoy completely blood free sex.

It was remarkable how different it was, and how much more accommodating consenting women were. These women took the initiative in a way no rape victim ever had. They straddled him like a horse begging him to fuck them harder. They sucked his cock of their own free will and enthusiastically swallowed his semen.

And then there were the moans and screams. They didn't wail and lament like victims had. These women were moaning and screaming in pleasure and screaming for more. These women kissed his mouth and licked his face, they wrapped their arms and legs around him desiring to be closer. While victims often tried to escape, he had trouble getting some of these consenting women to actually leave in the morning.

Luke could even bring home massive groups of consenting women and they would crawl all over him and fight over him, always wanting to be the one being fucked. The only problem with large groups is that they stole stuff when he was distracted, so now he mostly just took home one woman at a time. 

When both Luke and MA7 had told Octavia about this she had blinked in surprise but hadn't changed her hostile opinion of Luke. She did however seem to very slightly decrease her level of hatred towards him. He had still raped and murdered multitudes of women, all he had done is stop creating anymore victims. It was definitely a step in the right direction but it didn't undo everything he had done.

Luke only hoped it was enough for his son to not turn away in disgust and refuse anything more to do with him.

***…

MA7 sat in a magnificently comfortable leather chair in the massive cartel board room, listening to business at hand. She sat at the head of a massive table with a microphone in front of her. The table was packed with cartel members. Massive display screens bedecked every wall and yet more display screens hung down from the ceiling. In front of every person was a microphone and slaves scurried everywhere delivering refreshments and taking minutes. 

At the moment she was listening to an extremely boring report about the cartel's quarterly budget. Cartel women trained in accounting and finance and other equally incomprehensible things droned on and on. Even after over 200 years of doing this, MA7 had only the vaguest idea what these women were talking about. They spoke in the incomprehensible gobbledygook of accounts jargon and MA7 repeatedly had to ask them to reexplain things and consult with her other advisers. 

Managing the economy of the 65,000 plus inhabitants of the Crucible of Starvation was extremely complicated. Supply of certain things fluctuated violently and prices of certain things could go up 2000 percent in a day. Trying to have a reliable form of legal tender was also extremely complicated. On the whole the ship's crew used a barter economy as the currencies were so unstable. The ship's crew were originally payed with paper script that allowed them access to a certain amount of food supplies per script. But food became so low value that it took an enormous amount of food to buy any non food item. This led to a series of economic reforms and plans with various results. 

The current system was a combined payment system with crew paid both with food ration script and with whatever barter items the cartel had on hand.

The result was continual economic confusion, irritated accountants and extremely long and boring cartel meetings to try to sort out the entire mess. MA7 would do what she always did, do what she could to make the meeting go smoothly as the experts figured it out and suggest they raid another planet to get more plunder.

The entire assembly was clearly bored out of their minds. Chaos space marines did not enjoy listening to accounts debate about inflation. Most of the space marines had put on their helmets and were quietly talking to each other over squad Vox channels. Some people were asleep, other people played with each other's hair and drummed their fingers on the table top.

By Slanesh this was boring.

After an eternity the cartel experts had fleshed out a complicated plan that was completely beyond MA7's comprehension and everyone who understood what the accounts were talking about advised MA7 that this was the plan that they recommended and MA7 approved it.

The cartel assembly groaned with relief as the quarterly budget minutiae was finally over for another 3 months. The boredom had been physically painful.

For all of MA7's power and privilege, it came with a lot of tedious meetings. She knew that people everywhere on the ship envied her and imagined that she spent all her time relaxing, having sex and visiting grandchildren. In truth she was an extremely hard working administrator. The only reason she had any time at all for sex and grandchildren and family was because she had an entire cartel of loyal daughters and granddaughters to delegate tasks to without fear of corruption. The majority of her waking hours were spent dealing with cartel business. She even had a telecommuting office in her apartment to deal with business when the flies outside got too bad. With great power comes great boredom in meetings.

No matter how tired she was at the end of each day, Nathan would have sex with her long into the night. Not just at night but during the day too. Every time she saw him he was all over her. MA7 suddenly felt herself become uncontrollably wet at the thought of Nathan doing things to her. Who needs sleep and rest, sex with Nathan was better than sleep. She suddenly yearned for Nathan's touch. She wanted her husband inside of her, fucking her out of her mind. She addictively needed him.

The meeting was about to go into a one hour recess. MA7 decided that she would pay Nathan a visit.

***…

Labia and Octavia wandered around the second hand clothes shop, under the watchful gazes of the shops heavily armed security guards. The shop was located in an old 2 room apartment, with one room used as a shop and the other used as the proprietors home.

Candy was home minding Augusta while Octavia and Labia tried to get some more clothes. What they really needed was underwear. Candy's only pair of threadbare panties had finally worn through completely. It was a disaster because there was no such thing as tampons on the Crucible of Starvation. The only way the women had of managing feminine hygiene was to stuff clean bits of rag inside their panties. To make matters worse the only pair of panties that Labia owned was her red G string, and it was too narrow to hold a rag in place properly. That meant that all they had left was Octavia's string bikini bottom. 

Candy was currently menstruating and wearing Octavia's bikini bottom stuffed with rags. Octavia was currently wearing only Labia's red G string to cover her lower modestly and Labia was completely bottomless, wearing only Octavia's SLANESH SLUT tube top and her own faded pink bra. Octavia was wearing Candy's FUCK ME tee shirt over her bikini top.

They seriously needed some more clothes! Octavia was blushing like crazy wearing only a G string to cover her modesty. She had gotten used to her bikini bottom, at least it covered more of her ass!

The shop around them was well stocked with blood stained murder clothes but less well stocked with second hand tailored clothing.

They asked the proprietor if she sold any underwear. The proprietor eyed there relatively expensive tops and seemed to decide that Labia and Octavia could afford her prices.

"We have a nice selection of second hand imperial bras" the proprietor told them. 

Octavia winced, that was shop keep jargon for murder clothes.

Labia asked what she had in a C cup, and was disappointed to find nothing in her size. She found the bras completely unsexy at any rate.

"Anything else, we especially need panties" Octavia asked.

The proprietor looked amused, panties were in exceedingly short supply on the ship, even the murder panties wore out far too fast to remain in circulation long. "What you see is what we have" said the proprietor.

There was not a panty to be seen anywhere in the shop.

"Got any Slanesh or cartel fashion for women" Labia asked.

The proprietor directed them to a small pile of clothes on a table in the most heavily guarded corner of the shop. The two women sorted through the pile hopefully. It contained a selection of slutty and provocative tops and a miniskirt that was so short it was little more than a waist band. Octavia looked at the miniskirt questioningly, wondering if it would cover more of her ass.

"How much for the miniskirt" Octavia asked.

"2000 script" the proprietor said.

Labia and Octavia winced at the price. Octavia lifted up her top showing off the slave brands that proclaimed her as the property of MA7. The proprietor then suddenly changed her mind and decided that the miniskirt was priced at 500 script. Labia casually asked Octavia very loudly what her baby daddy, Night Lord veteran space marine Luke Sevenson, thought about her red G string. Suddenly the miniskirt was priced at 50 script. Octavia asked if she could pay with barter and swapped the miniskirt for a pair of baby socks Augusta had already grown out of. The proprietor had taken the baby socks, relieved at Octavia's generosity. Brand new tailored baby socks were far rarer than a faded second hand miniskirt and therefore worth far more. Labia and Octavia had been fighting the proprietor's price down just to mess with her.

They left the shop, giggling like school girls. Labia was now wearing the miniskirt and it was a very slight improvement on her modesty. 

They still unfortunately didn't have panties. What were they going to do?

Labia spontaneously made up an epic poem about two brave heroines on a heroic quest to find panties that left Octavia howling with laughter and barely able to breathe.

When Octavia had finally regained her breath she suggested they try an actual tailor shop. Labia doubted they could afford anything but said it didn't hurt to look.

When they finally found a tailors shop it was getting quite late. And the shop was closed for the night. They went home grumpily planning to return tomorrow afternoon when it was still open.

After work the next day Octavia and Labia rushed to the showers, showering quickly but thoroughly and then rushing home naked carrying their overalls like they always did. They quickly dried themselves with Augusta's baby towels and dressed in their casual clothes. They had left home as early as they could and rushed to the tailors shop, finding it still open.

They had planned their outfits carefully. Octavia's slave brands showing that she belonged to MA7 were their best chance of being let into the shop, and their only chance of getting a fair price. Octavia was wearing her SLANESH SLUT tube top over her bikini top, leaving her slave brands very clearly visible, and was wearing the red G string again. Labia was wearing Candy's FUCK ME tee shirt over her pink push up bra, hiding her shoulders so that the shop staff could not be sure whether or not she had a slave brand. Labia also wore the miniskirt, pulled right down to obscure her lack of panties. Octavia and Labia could now pass for two slaves of MA7 running an errand to buy things at the tailor shop. MA7 was well known for her fondness for finely tailored bedsheets.

At the door to the tailors shop the squad of heavily armed security guards looked Octavia and Labia up and down. As predicted they assumed that the women were slaves running an errand to place an order for MA7. They searched both women for concealed weapons, shamelessly copping a feel in the process and then let the two women inside. 

What greeted them inside made both women silently gasp. They had never seen so many high quality clothes! Shiny new G strings hung on clothes hangers, slutty tops and equally slutty bottoms adorned mannequins, there was an extensive mens section and even a space marine section. Best of all there was underwear, proper frilly brand new panties!

The two women's mouths watered at these beautiful clothes. They felt like they were in heaven. They wanted to spend hours looking at everything but they had a pressing job to do first. They got the attention of a saleswoman and asked about panties. The woman beamed at them and gushed over the wide selection available. The shop it seemed had everything and they were informed that items could even be custom made if needed. Octavia quietly asked about the price and had to work very hard to hide her shock at what she heard. These clothes were astronomically expensive. 

Octavia and Labia asked for a moment alone to discuss the purchase among themselves and the saleswoman graciously obliged. They whispered among themselves, trying to calculate if they had enough barter to afford even a single pair of the cheapest panties. They had taken with them a plastic bag full of every bit of baby clothes that Augusta had already grown out of. In normal circumstances these baby clothes were worth a fortune on the ship and they were lucky they weren't robbed getting to the tailors shop. But these weren't normal circumstances. The tailor shop existed in it's own separate universe of extreme wealth and a fortune would be barely enough.

They surveyed the very cheapest ranges of panties available. Even the lowest price bracket had a plethora of different styles. At these prices what they really needed was long lasting durability. They decided that the most comfortable plain cotton panties would wear out too fast. Eventually they decided on a pair of very lacy panties in a gorgeous blue shade and took them to the counter.

The saleswoman from earlier took their order and asked how they would be paying. They pulled out the plastic bag of baby clothes and asked to pay with barter. The saleswoman warmly directed them to one of the store's barter experts, a skinny man of indeterminate age with a hard gleam in his eyes. 

In later months retelling this story, the barter expert would come to be called "the Tyrant" by Labia and Octavia. He was one of the most ruthless misers they had ever met. He clearly wanted the sale badly but he had a flawless poker face that made him seem disinterested and on the verge of kicking them out for wasting his time. In hindsight it appeared that the baby clothes were slightly more than enough to cover the minimum price the store was prepared to accept for the panties, but the tyrant robbed them blind, clearly wanting to increase his commission. He took not only all the baby clothes including the plastic bag they came in but also took every bit of script they carried, all the insect repellent they carried, all their hair ties and even both their personal razors that they use to shave their legs armpits and pussies with! They were lucky to escape with the clothes on their backs. 

They left the store with the glorious brand new panties feeling considerably lighter, with very few items remained in their purses. They walked home quickly, holding the priceless panties tightly. Labia sang the triumphant sequel to the epic poem of the quest for panties all the way home to Octavia's tears of laughter.

Candy was delighted to see them walk in the door singing of their glorious triumph and laughing like lunatics. The 3 women spent the entire evening admiring the panties. They were so nice that it seemed almost sacrilegious to put them on. Octavia jokingly suggested that they be put on display in a glass cabinet. Octavia and Labia very carefully checked their menstrual cycles on the calendar before daring to try the panties on, and even then they lined the panties with rags just in case. Octavia almost wept when she put them on, they were just so nice. She hadn't worn proper panties since Harold's Reach and never such beautiful lacy ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The entire crawl space rocked and vibrated like a bell struck with a sledge hammer, dislodging dust and fat spiders from the ceiling onto Octavia's hair and overalls. She was frantically cleaning a blocked mechanism that was preventing one of the ships minor guns from aiming properly. The ship was bristling with guns of all shapes and sizes and at the moment all of them were firing.

With a grunt of triumph Octavia finally worked free the large grain of grit that had jammed the moving part. The mechanism quickly performed a minor mechanical motion to precisely aim the small cannon and Octavia only just had time to cover her ears before it fired with a deafening boom. Octavia quickly crawled away towards her next assignment, pushing her box of cleaning tools in front of her and flicking the spiders out of her hair.

The ship was currently on full alert and engaged in some combat action. All available crew were redirected to perform tasks related to the ship's combat abilities. The red alert sirens blared in a deafening cacophony and all available military personnel patrolled the ship to fight off boarders.

Octavia was not privy to the military operations of the ship and did not know who they were fighting or why. Every 3 or 4 months the ship performed raids for slaves and plunder, but the ship also came under attack by hostile warships occasionally. Octavia only ever found out the details after the fighting was over.

She felt a bit guilty working so diligently to clean these gun mechanisms, in doing so she was actively aiding and abetting the forces of chaos. Cleaning the grit out of door mechanisms during peacetime never bothered her, she felt that that had no military significance, but what she was doing now really bothered her. She was in a way helping the Night Lords to enslave more innocent people just as she had been enslaved.

The main reason they she did not deliberately dawdle or even sabotage the guns was because she didn't know what they were fighting and she had friends and family on this ship who might die. For all she knew they were fighting off a rabid Ork kill cruiser and the gun she was cleaning was desperately needed to shoot down a nuclear missile that was about to destroy the ship and kill her roommates and baby. It was a terrible dilemma. She always felt terrible when new waves of dead bodies littered the corridors, wondering if any would have survived if she hadn't done her part to fix the guns.

The entire ship lurched slightly from some massive impact. Octavia frantically increased her speed. A hit like that meant that the Crucible of Starvation was fighting something that could hit back. The feeling of guilt subsided. This was no slave raid on a defenceless planet. This was a full on naval engagement and their lives were all in mortal danger. Against an unknown force trying to murder her roommates and baby she had no moral dilemma and would fight with all her strength to keep these weapons systems operational.

Octavia knew she was being arrogant thinking that her role was so important. It was the Dark Mechanicum tech priests and their servitors who really maintained the ship's important weapon systems. The only weapons Octavia and her fellow workers were fixing were the reserve secondary weapons batteries, the lowest ranking and least powerful weapons on the ship. These weapons were too weak to penetrate the armour of most warships and functioned in a defensive anti fighter role. Still, Octavia liked to feel important.

Quickly Octavia scrubbed the thick grime off a heat sink that was about to catch fire. It apparently had something to do with an electronic calibration system, whatever that meant. She guessed it had something to do with more precise aiming. The heat sink sizzled cool as Octavia sprayed cleaning fluid on it. She gave it a quick extra spray for good measure until it stopped hissing. A spider was crawling around under her overalls irritating her. These spiders rarely bit and were not deadly, they were mostly just a nuisance that fed off the swarms of flies.

The ship vibrated again, covering Octavia with yet more spiders. She sighed exasperated as she crawled to her next task, squirming as yet more spiders found their way inside her overalls. Her next task was a rather tricky one. A mechanism had clearly jammed but she couldn't see exactly what was jamming it. She scrubbed the grimy machinery clean and tried tapping it. In the end she gave up and flagged it for a more senior technician to look at it.

For hours the battle raged. Octavia and a multitude of other technicians got all the secondary guns fully operational, but their work didn't stop there. They were sent to every blast door on the ship, scrubbing every moving part spotlessly clean so they could close instantly in the case of explosions or explosive decompression. For hour after hour they worked feverishly, working down a list of decreasing priority tasks that all involved cleaning machines.

Octavia had never been awake for so long. She didn't know what time it was, she didn't even know what DAY it was. She was absolutely filthy and she had a spider nestled in her navel. Her limbs and body ached terribly. She had not had time for toilet breaks and had wet herself and had only been given occasional emergency ration bars and water bottles to eat while and drink while on the move between tasks. She regretted that it had been her turn to wear the G string to work, it had been giving her a terrible wedgie for days. She had nightmares of Candy similarly wetting herself in their beautiful new panties.

Her mind became slow with fatigue as the hours went on. She had trouble thinking about anything except the task she was doing at each precise moment, becoming almost trancelike. She felt weirder and weirder.

After an eternity the sirens signalled yellow alert and she collapsed unconscious in the crawl space. 5 minutes later the blaring red alert sirens came back on and woke her up. She was disoriented and felt sick and angry but she was more focused than she had been, aggressively performing her tasks grumpily.

This happened several times, alternating between red and yellow alert. Sometimes she got even a few hours sleep and she found the time to take a quick dump in the corridor outside her crawl space, not bothering to wipe herself. She soon had a urinary track infection and it hurt every time she peed.

After some indeterminate amount of time Octavia finally woke from a yellow alert to find that the all clear had been sounded. She seemed to have been asleep for days judging by how many spiders had spun webs on her. She finally had a clear head, but still felt sick.

She was horrified about the hygiene state she was in. Her memory of events was extremely poor but at some stage it seemed that she had shit herself. She stank like a filthy toilet and her body odour was appalling. The insides of her overalls were alive with spiders. She was completely covered with filth from a hundred different crawl spaces and she felt severely dehydrated. Thankfully no one had stolen her work tools as she slept, the entire crew had probably been too tired to steal.

Octavia got out of the crawl space and rushed to the nearest water fountain, carrying her tools with her, and drank water until she felt bloated and had to sit down quickly before she puked. As soon as she recovered she rushed to find Augusta. He was safe with Labia in the apartment.

Octavia spent a full hour showering, feeling so putrid. She had indeed soiled herself and the mess was awful. She had horrible ugly spiders all over her body. The mess was indescribable. Diligently she scrubbed herself raw, washing again and again just to make sure she was clean. Her overalls were full of shit and spiders and she had to clean them which was horribly unpleasant. The G string thankfully had so little fabric on it that it was much easier to clean. Her bikini top was white with milk stains and stank of off milk. She had been unable to suckle Augusta for days and had lactated all over it. She had checked her nipples for milk and was relieved to find that she hadn't dried up yet.

Judging by the length of her leg and pubic hair she seemed to have about a week of growth. She would need to borrow Candy's razor later.

When Octavia got home from her shower she had nothing to put on except the miniskirt. All forms of underwear were being washed and dried and she couldn't risk lactating on the tee shirt or tube top. She suckled Augusta immediately, alternating between her breasts to be sure that her milk wouldn't dry up. He was starving, the Childcare business hadn't had enough wet nurses after the crew was mobilised and he had been suckled infrequently. She let him suckle for almost an hour.

Candy had returned from showering shortly after Octavia and all 3 women celebrated that their long shifts were over. True to form Labia tied Candy up in a chair. No matter how tired they were the two girlfriends were always up for their bondage games, taking it in turns each night to be the one tied up. It didn't really prevent their conversations with Octavia and she could freely talk even to the one tied up, though they were occasionally gagged.

Even tied to a chair and molested by Labia, Candy was able to carry on a serious conversation with Octavia about her urinary tract infection. Candy urged Octavia to visit MA7 first thing in the morning before her shift to get some cartel medical supplies.

They had a long conversation about the military engagement. None of them had any hard details about who they had been fighting or why. What they did know was that it had been almost 6 days now since the red alert had first started, that Octavia had only been asleep for 12 hours, not days as she had feared and that none of them had seen any boarding actions.

As feared Candy had indeed wet herself in the lovely new panties but had thankfully not soiled herself. The priceless panties were currently hung out to dry from their washing line across the ceiling, alongside every other bit of underwear they owned. Labia had started menstruating 2 days into the fighting and Octavia's bikini bottom now had a giant new menstrual blood stain. Labia was still menstruating lightly and would have to sleep on the floor tonight with no dry panties to hold a rag in place.

They were all worried about work tomorrow. The backlog would be massive and they were not sure if their overalls would be dry enough. They had all soaked their overalls in a bucket of water and detergent when they got home to try to soak the extra filth off them, and planned to wait until just before bed to hang them out to dry. They might not be dry in the morning.

Candy groaned in pain and pleasure as Labia twisted her nipple. Candy was feeling much more tired than she let on, smiling sweetly to Octavia and chatting happily when Labia let her. The past week she had worked nonstop clearing the cadavers out of the corridors to improve the speed of crew and supplies across the ship. It was a job that had needed to be done for a long time but they just didn't have the manpower they needed in the sanitation department of the ship. They had only found the time to remove the bodies at the expense of all other types of general sanitation. The corridors might be body free but in every other way the ship was even more of a pigsty than it had been previously.

Teeth biting her nipple made Candy Squeal with pain, masochistic pleasure filling her brain. Candy was so thankful that tonight it was her turn to play the bottom role in the bondage game. Being the top role required a lot of moving about and thinking about what to do next while the bottom just got to sit there and Candy immediately told Labia that she felt sorry for her having to top after such a gruelling shift. Labia replied that being the top had its advantages and proved her point by tickling Candy's ribs till she wet herself in the stainless steel chair. Octavia immediately went to work cleaning up the mess that had dripped to the floor through the metal grate of the seat and made a comment about putting a bucket under her and Candy squealed that she couldn't help it and to blame Labia.

Candy was having a truly wonderful time despite her protests. No matter what weird and unusual ways Labia found to torment her she loved all of it. Labia held Candy's face and kissed her open mouthed, putting her tongue in Candy's mouth and chasing her tongue around in circles. Candy was in heaven and Labia quickly ruined it by putting a spare clothes peg on her clitoris. Candy hissed in sweet agony but was laughing because it was so funny, it was such a mean thing to do that it was hilarious. Labia said that she liked it when Candy laughed and tickled her again.

When Labia stopped tickling her, Candy continued talking to Octavia about work while Labia molested her in less distracting ways. They all agreed that the backlog tomorrow would be horrible. It might take weeks for them to completely make up the backlog. There was little hope of getting their overalls dried by work tomorrow morning, especially as Octavia had to leave extra early to get drugs for her urinary tract infection. Labia made a double entendre about them all being wet tomorrow which derailed the conversation with widespread giggles for a while.

They also wanted to know what had happened. They had heard all sorts of rumours but knew absolutely nothing for certain. Labia derailed Candy's further discussion for a while by gagging her. Candy made grumpy noises at her laughing. Octavia and Labia continued the conversation without her and Candy occasionally entertained them with silly muffled noises.

After a while Augusta fell fast asleep in Octavia's lap and was put to bed. Labia then dialled down Candy's torment with gentle aftercare until Candy was feeling relaxed and sleepy. When Candy was almost asleep Labia untied her and dragged her to bed. Octavia had already gone to bed after she put Augusta to bed and was fast asleep. Candy and Labia were careful not to wake Octavia when Candy got into bed with her, and quietly made out with each other (with the menstruating Labia sitting on the floor beside the bed) until they fell asleep.

Nathan was still tired as he made his way home to his apartment, the last week had been dangerous in the extreme. The Crucible of Starvation had been traveling in warp space, on it's way to the Chonma Sector in the Segmentum Solar to raid an isolated Imperial research station for high tech components when it was forced to make an emergency drop out of warp space due to a temporary warp storm. When they exited the warp they found themselves right on top of a pair of patrolling Imperial Dauntless Class light cruisers. They had been lucky to escape with their lives.

The odds of randomly coming out of warp to find yourself in firing range of another vessel in the vastness of space was so astronomically low that it was statistically almost impossible. The most plausible explanation was that it was yet another act of cosmic dickery orchestrated by the chaos God Tzeentch, the author of fate and probably the biggest jackass in the multiverse.

Tzeentch found it hilarious to mess with the strands of fate to make extremely unlikely events happen as practical jokes. These jokes could be really lethal.

Tzeentch's warp storm had lasted for 5 days before it dissipated, and the entire time the Crucible of Starvation had been trapped in real space trying to survive against two hostile vessels until the warp storm dissipated. Individually these ships were almost a match for the chaos strike cruiser but working together they outmatched the strike cruiser easily. The exchange of fire had been terrible. The void shields had failed multiple times due to the intensity of the fire and the ship had extensive damage. They had several hull breaches that had only been plugged by emergency void shields and some sections of the ship had been evacuated and blast doors closed.

At times the Crucible of Starvation had taken temporary refuge behind planets and used gravitational slingshotting to rapidly change direction to temporarily escape out of firing range, while the Dauntless light cruisers were carried away by their inertia. But the Dauntless light cruisers were faster than the ancient chaos strike cruiser and always inevitably got back in firing range.

At other times they had tried concentrating all their fire on a single vessel but this only slightly slowed the hostile warships down. For 5 days the ship's captain used every sneaky trick he knew to survive the constant attacks, and the crew members worked admirably with no real rest and great hardship. Finally on the 5th day Tzeentch seemed to decide that he had had enough fun and dissipated the warp storm. The Crucible of Starvation had gratefully entered the safety of the warp and escaped. They were currently parked 50 light years away deep in empty space until they finished major repairs.

All in all it had been a complete dick move on Tzeentch's part. And a relatively small number of crew members had died.

They were now more desperate than ever to raid the imperial research station for high tech parts and would raid it and several other research stations just to repair the damage sustained with enough profit to satisfy Hagen the Disemboweller.

Nathan entered his and MA7's apartment, ignoring the insulting greeting of "goodnight motherfucker" from the 2 cartel space marines who stood guard at the door of their matriarch's quarters.

Inside their quarters Nathan found his wife MA7 being worked on by her large pit crew of beauticians, masseuses, hairdressers and personal trainers. They were all getting her ready and gorgeous for sex, they did this every night. Her muscles were all stretched out and relaxed with massage, her skin was carefully treated, her hair was made absolutely perfect. Personal trainers help her do the splits and stretch her legs behind her head, and lead her through warm up and cardio exercises to get her body ready for the hours of energetic love making she was about to have. Even just before bed she was talking on a Vox phone, discussing cartel business.

Nathan admired his amazing wife, she certainly went all out when she did things.

Like all Wsuian women his wife MA7 seemed incapable of giving less than 100 percent at everything she did. It was something the slave breeders of Wsuioo bred into all their stock. Whether it was managing serious cartel business or something as simple as getting ready for sex each night MA7 never did a half ass job.

During the 5 days of naval engagement MA7 and every other cartel female had been safely locked away in the giant armoured cartel panic room, out of harms way. Nathan knew it had driven MA7 mad with boredom and lust to have nothing much to do and be separated from Nathan for 5 days. When the cartel finally let her out she was screaming incoherently for Nathan like a terminal drug addict forced into withdrawal from their drugs. She had spent the last 3 days of her confinement scratching at the door with her feet trying to claw her way out. The women eventually had to sedate her several times when she got too bad. When she got out she fucked Nathan for 12 straight hours but seemed to recover quickly after getting her fix. Now a day after she had been let out she seemed fine.

Nathan was tired, he had not slept since the start of the naval engagement and MA7's frantic 12 hours of making love to him had kept him awake all night last night. Thankfully his space marine gene seed organs allowed him to go for extended periods without sleep, but he still felt tiredness.

MA7's pit crew finished and left the room with a lot of grovelling and they were left alone. MA7 was naked as always, and was laying down in the centre of their massive bed with her legs spread doing the splits and looking as provocative as humanly possible, waiting for him. The sight of her made Nathan so erect that it was painful.

The bed she was spread out on was bedecked with a magnificent tailored bottom sheet. The sheet was made out of an exotic fabric that seemed to combine the best qualities of both satin and cotton. It was a whirl of extremely bright and discordant colours that perfectly enhanced the appearance of MA7's pale scarred flesh on top of it in contrast. The entire colour scheme had been artfully designed to make MA7's naked body stand out in the most erotic way possible. Their bed never had top sheets or blankets, these would conceal MA7's naked body under them and she always wanted to be the centre of attention in their bed.

The entire room was designed specifically to make MA7 stand out. It was a massive studio apartment, with it's own separate private bathroom and laundry. It was painted in shockingly bright discordant colours that made pale naked skin stand out violently. The room was furnished with only the most magnificent furnishings that money could buy. It was a place of glorious decadent comfort. Scattered throughout the room were shrines to Slanesh, covered in little offerings placed religiously on them by MA7 during her morning prayers. Their massive custom built bed sat in the very centre of the giant room, it was itself her most important shrine to Slanesh and was surrounded with a complex pattern of wards and pentagrams that transformed their love making into an offering to Slanesh.

In one corner of the room was MA7's office space for dealing with cartel business. It consisted of a number of desks, various computers, a plethora of communication systems, office appliances, well stocked shelves, and a truly astonishing number of filling cabinets. She had a squadron of slave clerks who manned the desks and assisted MA7 when she used this office space. The office space looked distinctly practical and unsexy in this room of decadent erotic luxury, and at the moment the entire corner was hidden behind brightly coloured sliding curtains.

Nathan walked to the relatively little corner of the room he had claimed as his own. MA7 had decorated it for him and helpfully picked out all the furniture too. It was almost embarrassing how she had decorated it. Massive works of art depicted Nathan in godlike majesty sometimes in magnificent graffiti free armour and sometimes naked. Gushing love letters from MA7 were pinned to notice boards, and huge album books of couples photos were stuffed into towering bookshelves. On every bit of exposed wood on every bit of furniture was written sickeningly sweet love graffiti from MA7, written with glitter and glue, and included such things as little love hearts with "Nathan & MA7 4 EVER" written inside them. It looked like she had even commissioned professional artists to draw some of this graffiti.

Nathan was not home much, only really going to the apartment to sleep. He trained hard every day he wasn't at war and even on a quiet day he would spend 12 hours a day training, he wasn't strictly required to train such long hours but he had a vested interest in staying alive and the training kept him sharp. Of course he usually found the odd 30 minutes here and there to enjoy MA7's visits to the training facilities during the day. He didn't have time to get much use out of his personal space, certainly not able to sit around in a chair reading a book, especially with MA7 constantly being provocative and distracting.

It might be Nathan's personal space but it was also clearly a shrine to the woman's obsession. In this space Nathan kept all of his war gear and personal belongings, all of them lovingly cleaned and carefully arranged by his wife. On some days she had very little cartel business and she would do weird things like leave her lipstick marks on every single bolter round in his ammo box.

If Nathan was less psychotic he would have been bothered by MA7's abnormal obsession with him, but as he was, he found it extremely convenient and comfortable.

He was a happy man, he had an entire company who grudgingly kept him alive in battle while others fell, he had by far the most comfortable room on the entire ship, he had a maniacal obsessed wife who cleaned and sorted all his gear so he didn't have to, and his sex life was absolutely incredible. Also he was in love, and that's a hard thing for a psychopath to achieve.

Nathan opened his massive custom built armour cabinet, ignoring the obsessed graffiti that covered every surface inside. He slowly started to remove his power armour. MA7 had helpfully discovered the optimal way to neatly position each armour component and had every position clearly marked with lines of thick glitter outlining each position with descriptions of what component went in each marked area, at the end of each description MA7 had been careful to remind Nathan that she loved him, just incase he had forgotten. As Nathan took off more and more armour and got steadily more naked, the soft seductive sounds coming from MA7 became more excited.

Carefully Nathan arranged every item neatly in it's optimal position as marked and turned around to face his wife, completely naked. MA7's noises became extremely excited now, and the noises turned Nathan on dreadfully.

As he always did, Nathan put on a show for his wife, contracting his melon sized biceps to her gasps of appreciation. He made his pectoral muscles dance, showed off his washboard abs, did muscle man poses and clenched his but cheeks as MA7 drooled over him.

Nathan moved slowly towards his wife, she was biting her lip and trembling all over with excitement.

What happened next was intensely tender and personal. It was sex, but it was far more than just animal fornication. It was the union of two souls who loved each other as much as their damaged minds were capable. It was sweet and romantic and sacred. It was all consuming passion and it was tender regard for each other. It was physically messy and emotionally beautiful.

After a mere 3 hours it was over. Nathan needed a full 8 hours of sleep after a week of being awake. Short as it was the semen stained MA7 found it glorious and they both slept peacefully.

***…

Labia grunted as she fed the snakelike coils of the pipe unblocker down into a blocked up sewerage pipe.

As always she was filthy with human waste.

She had finally stopped menstruating yesterday and was today enjoying the glorious pleasurable sensation of her red G string firmly and tightly flossing her ass crack.

The last two days had been terribly busy and the busyness didn't look like it would end any time soon.

The warships of the hated imperium of the false emperor had done hideous damage to the ship's plumbing. It would take months to completely repair the damage but the captain and the cartel had both said that they wanted to be underway in no more than 3 weeks time. The entire crew was working 15 hour shifts rotating around the clock until the minimum repairs were complete. Poor Augusta was not coping well with seeing so little of his mother and he was barely able to suckle as Octavia was working so much. Even worse it was getting in the way of Labia and Candy's nightly bondage games!

At the moment she was unblocking a pipe that serviced the cartel quarters. She had much more urgent repairs to be performing but some cartel women were complaining about their toilets back flowing and they had enough influence to have Labia reassigned to unblock it. Even as a devout Slanesh worshipper Labia found this reassignment to be disgustingly decadent. The rest of the crew were pissing in the corridors and shitting into rapidly overflowing buckets!

As soon as she unblocked this pipe, she had a long list of other cartel pipes to unblock. The spoilt bitches even wanted their shower block pipes unclogged! Labia herself hadn't been able to use her section's communal shower since the night they all got home after the space battle.

After that battle the entire crew had showered all at once and by the next morning every waste pipe on the ship was filled up and back flowing. The crew had stoically tolerated this for the good of the ship, understanding the repair priorities but the cartel women had demanded that the plumbers perform an entire bypass from their section to the one remaining undamaged waste treatment unit at the expense of the entire rest of the ship.

Labia's division had been forced to close off the few remaining sewerage pipes from the rest of the ship to this undamaged unit because it couldn't process so much waste. Now the cartel was enjoying mostly functional plumbing while the rest of the crew had no working plumbing at all.

Octavia, Labia and Candy were forced to sleep on the floor each night to protect the bed from their filth. They washed themselves and their clothes as best they could with buckets of cold water, but with the waste treatment units damaged water could not be treated properly and clean water was becoming increasingly rare. The water from the one working waste treatment unit was, of course, all diverted to the cartel quarters so they could enjoy all their creature comforts.

Every day the crew members were given very small bottles of emergency water rations from the ship's emergency stores, and these were barely enough to keep them alive. The water from the non cartel water pipes was looking distinctly brown of late.

The 3 roommate's salvation of course was Augusta. There was no way in hell that MA7 was going to let Augusta die from water borne infection, and they had been given a massive 44 gallon drum of distilled water to keep Augusta healthy and clean. It kept them all from going thirsty and allowed them them to have a rudimentary wash each day.

While her girlfriend Candy was a classic bimbo who said things as soon as she thought them and had little education, Labia had more depth. Labia was still a crazy happy carefree bimbo, but this bimbo had a brain.

As a semiskilled plumber, Labia was by far the most educated of the 3 roommates with enough mathematics and knowledge of sewerage systems to perform her relatively complicated job. She had stayed in school until she was 14! By the standards of basic education of the ship's crew that made her part of the relatively comfortable educated lower middle classes and her increased wage reflected her impressive education.

Labia was grumpy and horny, which made her even more grumpy. She was proudly a slutty Slanesh bimbo and she needed her fleshy pleasures. She should be at home, tied up in a chair and pleasured by her girlfriend, not working 15 hour shifts performing nonessential tasks for the Sevenson Cartel! The whispers of Slanesh tugged at her mind and she wished she had time to stop and masturbate. She was so wet and aching to be touched that she was getting desperate.

Labia grumpily forced herself to stop thinking about her pussy and instead focused on the task at hand. She activated the vibration engine at the back of the coil and slid the coil in and out until the coil dislodged the blockage and the back flow of sewerage flowed away down the pipe. She then had to spend a while pulling the coil back out again and packing it on the back of her large hand cart of tools that was pushed by a muscular unskilled male labourer. His physique made her wet once more. She had fucked this man, Hunk was his name, many times in the past and wished she had the time to right now.

Hunk winked at her, making her flustered with frustration. This was going to be an agonisingly long shift.

***…

Octavia was trying to get Augusta to sleep, it was late and he was still crying. She didn't know exactly why he was crying but guessed it had something to do with how different everything was lately. He lately spent 15 hours a day at the local Childcare business, and was probably upset about it.

His usual routine was in complete turmoil and he didn't like it. He was getting far less milk at the Childcare business due to the water shortages because the wet nurses were dehydrated, and everything smelled wrong.

Desperately Octavia tried to soothe her baby as Candy tried to sleep through the noise. Labia still wasn't home yet which was unusual. Octavia guessed that she was too busy at work, according to Labia the ship's entire sewerage system needed to be rebuilt and her department was struggling to meet the 3 week deadline.

Octavia had already spent more time than she could spare suckling Augusta and desperately needed to sleep. With the 5 days of naval engagements Octavia's normal maintenance tasks had back logged and non military systems all over the ship had jammed with grit. She had a mountain of tasks to do tomorrow and needed sleep.

Keys jangled in the door and Labia entered. She was absolutely filthy.

"Tough day?" Octavia asked.

Labia groaned in assent, taking off her overalls and boots. Her ankles were rapped in rags to act as crude socks, but as she peeled these off Octavia saw that her feet and ankles were covered with angry blisters.

"Those blisters look painful" Octavia said.

"Exquisitely painful" the Slanesh worshipper agreed.

Octavia shook her head at her friend's masochism, and measured out Labia's share of water for washing in one container. Her drinking water was already waiting for her in a two litre plastic bottle.

Labia didn't even bother trying to wash her sewerage encrusted overalls with water so limited. Instead she dampened her body with a wet rag and picked up a cake of cheap soap.

This particular soap was made by a neighbour, an elderly woman with an apartment full of old plastic containers with evil smelling stuff in them. From these smelly substances she was able to make strange mixtures that somehow turned into soap. As far as Octavia was concerned the ability to make soap out of stuff that wasn't soap was some sort of witchcraft. The old woman's prices were very reasonable so they bought all their soap from her, and saved the valuable baby soap, curtesy of MA7, for washing Augusta.

This coarse cheap soap did a surprisingly good job at washing the sewerage off Labia's skin and hair, but she didn't have enough water to wash herself thoroughly, but she was clean enough for basic hygiene. She gave her G string a quick wash and hung it up to dry. She and Candy had stopped wearing bras yesterday when the water shortage was announced.

Candy and Labia were born on the ship and knew all the best tricks for dealing with a water shortage. The first trick is knowing how to save washing.

A bra provides comfortable support but you can live without one and that saves on washing. A pair of work overalls are going to get filthy, but as long as they don't come into contact with any body opening or wound they won't hurt you if they aren't washed regularly, and that saves washing. The only item that you absolutely need to wear clean are your panties, as these provide a clean barrier between your filthy overalls and your vagina, and that prevents urinary tract infections. It is also absolutely imperative to not touch your face if your hands are dirty and to wash your hands extremely well before touching your mouth or touching food.

Octavia was still learning all the tricks from Candy and Labia. These women had amazingly practical wisdom.

When she was clean as she could get with her small amount of water, Labia left the doorway area and stepped into the relatively cleaner house.

The first thing she did was drink water, not all in one go but small mouthfuls at a time drunk slowly. After 5 minutes of gradually rehydrating Labia moved to what passed for their kitchen, basically a currently useless wall sink, a bench top along a stretch of wall, and a wide range of kitchen appliances they had mooched off MA7.

In a water shortage situation it is important to defecate and urinate as little as you can as this wastes water. That means that what you eat is important. Anything that makes you toilet more often should be avoided, especially anything salty or high in fibre. High protein foods are also inadvisable as these increase urinary output. Labia knew what she was doing and pulled out two thick slices of "shit stopper" cake from the freezer and heated it up in the toaster.

Shit stopper cake is an old recipe on board the Crucible of Starvation, passed down from generation to generation. It is a thick lumpy cake that is little more than sugar and fat. It contains negligible salt, little protein and absolutely no fibre whatsoever. The crew bake it themselves from a variety of ingredients and the 3 roommates had baked a big batch of them a month ago and stored them in the freezer. Nothing could give you constipation faster than shit stopper cakes.

"Any idea how long before the water is safe to drink again?" Octavia asked.

"Hard to say, waste treatment unit B should be repaired in the next 72 hours but we have extensive line damage. Even if all the units were fixed tomorrow and the pipes replaced it would still take at least 24 hours to completely flush out the contaminated water from all the water mains. As it stands we should be able to double crew's water bottle rations in 4 days time assuming no further delays from the cartel bitches" Labia said in the serious tone of a professional plumber.

It always took Octavia aback when the normally ditzy Labia talked shop and her voice became so serious. It was like Labia was two different people between work and home.

The imminent double water rations was very good news for the crew. Some were already dead from waterborne diseases from trying to drink the contaminated water when they couldn't stand their thirst any longer. If the roommates had had the time to spare they could have made a fortune in barter items selling some of MA7's water to desperate members of the crew at exorbitant prices. At the moment they were sharing very small amounts of water with Candy and Labia's mothers, keeping them alive. The two women and even their mothers could only narrow down their biological fathers to 50 possible candidates, so only their mothers got given water.

Before the water shortages Octavia had barely seen her roommates mothers, ageing Slanesh worshippers just as slutty as their daughters, but now they were waiting out the front of the apartment at the end of every shift begging for water. As soon as the water shortages were over these women would be gone once again.

The toaster popped out the two slices of shit stopper cake and Octavia's bowels contracted at the sight of them. She was horribly constipated after eating that horrid stuff and her roommates had let her eat nothing else since the water shortage had been announced. It tasted revoltingly unhealthy, she must have put on a kilogram of fat in the past two days. It was almost pure calories. It's not that Octavia was looking to impress, but when you wear practically nothing outside of work, it makes you extremely body conscious.

Labia wolfed down the stuff, ravenously hungry after her extremely long shift, and Octavia kept trying to soothe her crying baby to sleep. Labia was finished eating in two minutes and wiped her plate sparingly with a slightly damp rag before putting it away. She then picked up Octavia's second hand tooth brush and brushed her teeth.

Like everything else, dental hygiene supplies were in exceedingly short supply on the ship. The only reason Octavia even had a toothbrush was because it had been given to her in the shoulder purse with the other personal items donated to her by the parents of the cartel children when she had worked in the nursery. It was a very basic toothbrush of faded dark blue plastic with originally white plastic bristles, and it was scratched and worn and missing 3 clumps of bristles.

Labia put a sliver of soap in her mouth before brushing and swished it around with her tongue until her mouth was full of foam and scrubbed with the toothbrush. When her mouth was clean she spat the foaming mess into a bucket and rinsed her mouth clean with a bottle of clear liquor. She rinsed the toothbrush clean with alcohol and then put it back in the large jar full of alcohol the toothbrush lives in.

Of all the things in short supply on the Crucible of Starvation, distilled alcohol wasn't one of them. 1 in every 5 apartments along their section had rigged up some ramshackle system for fermenting alcohol from sugar rations, and those who found enough tubing created distillation units to turn this fermented sugar into hard alcohol. This alcohol was extremely effective at cleaning and disinfecting a toothbrush shared between 3 people. It was a damn good thing too. Given how much time Candy and Labia's mouths spend in contact with each other's private parts, Octavia was profoundly glad of the sterilising properties of the alcohol.

Labia frowned at the screaming racket Augusta was making and said "seeing how no one is getting any sleep anyway I might as well do this", and immediately proceeded to sit on Candy's face. Augusta's crying drowned out the moaning sex noises that followed.

2 hours later the extremely tired Octavia finally got her screaming baby to settle down to sleep and instantly fell asleep on the floor. She seemed to be asleep far too short when the alarm clock sounded to wake her up in the morning.

***…

A week later things were much more bearable, but still far from great.

Labia was still tired, deathly tired, but she and her fellow plumbers had made partial progress in repairing and replacing the extensive line damage. Waste treatment units B and F were back online and unit C should be operational some time tomorrow. Combined with the undamaged unit G that the cartel had commandeered for themselves, that would give the Crucible of Starvation 4 working units, enough to at least start to process the ocean of built up sewerage.

The lowest levels of the ship were now flooded with sewerage. This was inevitable really. With the sewerage pipes back flowing all the sewerage generated in the last 9 days had to go somewhere, and the ship's artificial gravity made it want to move in a downwards direction.

People everywhere had taken to emptying buckets of waste into the corridors, and sanitation workers like her girlfriend Candy had had the ingenious but irresponsible idea of freely using the now uselessly contaminated water from the compromised drinking water mains to liberally hose out the corridors with fire hoses. Predictably this caused every stairwell on the ship to act like a waterfall and an endless cascade of watery shit splattered down into the ship's lowest decks.

There was a reason why morons like Candy had not stayed in school any later than their 9th birthday. Labia loved the woman to death but she could be such a fool sometimes. To be fair it wasn't Candy's idea, the idea had been started by some dumb fuck guy on deck 46 and quickly spread throughout all the sanitation workers. With everyone so overworked it had gone unnoticed by anyone educated enough to think it might be a bad idea. It was not until 48 hours later that the plumbers had even been informed about the worrying flood of sewerage on deck 1. The plumbers had feared that it was caused by catastrophic ruptures in the sewerage pipes they had been working so hard to fix, and wasted 12 hours frantically checking the pipes and following the flow until they finally discovered the real cause of the flood. By the time the plumbers had managed to get the sanitation department to track down every single sanitation worker to tell them to stop using the hoses, deck 1 was completely submerged and deck 2 was ankle deep.

Labia had taken her considerable frustration out on Candy's backside with a homemade truck tyre rubber strap until her ass was purple with bruises as punishment. Candy didn't mind this punishment at all.

Labia was barely sleeping anymore, she had too much work to do. Every plumber on the ship had their shifts extended to 19 hours a day. It was the only chance they had of meeting the 3 week deadline to get the bare minimum repairs done to make the ship's sewerage system barely functional.

The one good thing about this whole mess was that it had finally convinced the cartel to treat plumbing and sanitation as a serious issue.

The cartel had asked the various sanitation departments for a list of everything they needed and every department was using the opportunity to ask for as much as they could to build up their meagre stores for the future. If the cartel made good on the list the plumbers would finally have enough materials to completely replace the entire system and finally replace pipes that should have been replaced centuries ago.

Labia of course knew that the cartel would be lucky to find 10 percent of the spare pipes they needed on the imperial research stations, even if the entire stations were carefully stripped down to their bare plumbing, but if the cartel stuck to it's commitments then they should have enough parts over the next 5 years. Labia would get Octavia to keep reminding MA7 about it until it happened.

Labia irritatedly asked the metal worker how much longer she would be welding that pipe before it was done. The metal worker, a 50 year old woman named Sugarjugs, angrily told Labia to go suck her pussy and that she was working as fast as she could. The lack of sleep was making everyone extremely irritable.

Labia held her silence and let Sugarjugs finish welding in peace. Labia hated having to work with teams when everyone was so pissy with each other.

Not much she could do about it unfortunately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Candy picked up piles of shit with a shovel, her ass cheeks smarting like they were on fire. Labia had been absolutely furious about Candy using a fire hose to flush all the shit out of the corridors. Candy murmured with appreciation at the intense agony of her backside. The flogging with the rubber strap had been heavenly painful.

Candy immediately told her fellow Slanesh worshipping sanitation workers about how nice the fiery throbbing in her ass cheeks felt, and giggled as she dodged the shovelfuls of shit thrown at her. They were all jealous.

Candy laughed and stuck out her tongue and was immediately hit in the chest of her overalls by a shovelful of shit to the laughing of the other sanitation workers.

Slowly the sanitation crew stopped horsing around and got back to work, shovelling piled up human waste into crude wheelbarrows and pushing them off to unload onto the nearby shit wagon that would later be pushed away to a disposal point when it was full.

All of the workers were barely educated, but then, you didn't really need much of an education to shovel shit, remove trash and cadavers, and manually clean stuff with mops and brooms and wet rags. They didn't care and were happy, they didn't earn much but none of them starved, and they enjoyed the people they worked with.

Sanitation was a great job, you got to see every bit of the ship, the work was uncomplicated and you often got to find great stuff that had been missed by scavengers. Her greatest ever find had been her "FUCK ME" tee shirt and original pair of now deceased panties.

She had been cleaning near the cartel quarters at the time when she found them in a secluded alcove. The alcove was full of empty alcohol bottles and used condoms, there was chunky puke on the floor, and carelessly thrown in the corner was the tee shirt and pair of panties crumpled up in a heap. It looked like some cartel woman had gotten drunk as shit, got naked and fucked a stranger, and was then so shit faced that she forgot about her clothes and walked home naked and forgot where she had left them.

Candy had happily taken all these items, including the used condoms. She washed out the condoms and still used them to this day.

Her see through black lace bra was gotten by trading a similar lucky find. In that case she had found a gold and diamond earring lodged in a crack in the floor one day when she was cleaning one of the most high traffic corridors. It was really deep down inside the crack between two metal floor plates and hidden under a deep layer of dirt. She only even saw it because she had actually doing a proper job of cleaning out that particular crack on a random whim and caught sight of a faint gleaming. She had then spent an hour slacking off to dig it out with a knife. It looked like it had been lodged in there for decades and had presumably fallen off some cartel woman's ear without her noticing and gotten lost in the crack.

Candy had then searched for a month for a suitably sexy second hand tailored bra in her exact size. If Candy had not been so terrible at maths she would have known that the earring was worth a lot more than a single second hand bra, and Labia often brought up this story when she was pointing out that Candy was really not all that smart. At least the bra was perfect, even if she had been ripped off.

Remembering this lucky find Candy started checking every crack she found and was disappointed to find nothing.

Oh well, at least the bruises on her ass were giving her wonderful agony.

***…

Octavia glared unhappily as Luke cradled Augusta in his arms. Was he seriously visiting NOW?

Octavia only got 9 hours off work per day at the moment and liked to spend 8 of those hours asleep. That gave her a total of 1 hour per day to do everything else she needed to do at home.

Octavia pointed this fact out to Luke.

Luke simply stated that today was a scheduled visiting day and that it wasn't his fault that her shift had been extended.

She also pointed out that she was currently wearing only a miniskirt and made a great point of the fact that she was covering her boobs with her arms. Luke replied that he had seen Octavia naked before and he didn't mind. Candy quickly calmed down the outraged shouting match that followed.

Octavia was still furious with Luke but allowed Candy to help her cover herself as she ate a slice of shit stopper cake. Octavia had too much to do and so little time that she had no choice but to ignore Luke and do everything she needed to do. When she had done everything else she informed Luke that she needed to suckle Augusta now, (unless Luke wanted him to starve).

Luke grudgingly handed over the child but physically insisted on standing right next to Octavia while she breast fed her baby. Octavia was shaking with silent rage as she tried to suckle Augusta while simultaneously trying to hide her nipples for Luke's sight. The close proximity of her rapist to her when she was basically naked made her skin crawl.

Candy tried to make small talk with Luke, not liking the obvious tension in the room. She asked Luke why he had only just visited now after two weeks of absence.

Luke paused deciding whether or not to ignore the question from the Slanesh cultist that Octavia and Augusta lived with. In the end he decided that he would answer her. Luke explained that he had been extremely busy with all the naval engagements and that he had turned up at their apartment several times over the last week but they were never home at the time. Painful silence followed as the cultist tried to think what else to say and came up with nothing.

Octavia gave Candy a "what are you doing" look and Candy shrugged.

Luke surprised both women by asking Candy "what the hell happened to your ass"?

Candy was taken aback but cheerfully told the story of how her girlfriend Labia had punished her for her role in the sewerage flooding the lower decks incident.

Luke looked amused.

Candy took heart from Luke's amusement and went on giving an unnecessarily graphic description of her sex life, which completely distracted Luke and allowed Octavia to suckle for a while without him looking at her. Octavia silently thanked Candy, she could always be counted on to draw attention to herself. Octavia internally cringed when she noticed that Luke now had an erection clearly visible through his tailored robes.

Octavia finished suckling Augusta as Candy asked Luke if she had something stuck in her vagina. That girl was absolutely without shame and was doing everything she could to help Octavia suckle in peace by distracting Luke by doing what she did best.

Octavia put Augusta to bed and then rescued Candy before Luke fucked her, saying that they all needed to sleep now for Augusta's sake. Luke grudgingly agreed and left, presumably going off to frantically fuck some skanky cultist.

When he was well and truly gone Octavia quietly thanked Candy for being such a good friend and Octavia went to sleep feeling so thankful and happy that she had such wonderful friends.

***…

MA7 was very busy in the cartel admin office space, she had a lot to do. All around her were highly educated cartel women and highly skilled slaves, all hard at work at the mountains of administration work required to run the cartel.

This space was dead centre in the "cartel heartland", the safest and most secure part of the ship, high up in the rear of the Crucible of Starvation strike cruiser but far enough from the nearest outer hull to be as safe as possible from outside attacks. It was very carefully chosen for being the last part of the ship that would be destroyed in a space battle. The cartel heartland had suffered no damage whatsoever during the recent naval engagement. It contained MA7's apartment, the cartel board room, this and other admin rooms, the cartel panic room and various other high value cartel assets. Most importantly it contained the massive treasure vaults that contained all the items, supplies and materials that the cartel had hoarded for themselves for the last 200 years.

Right now MA7 was hard at work trying to keep hold of that treasure.

With the ship barely functioning and frantically being repaired, the captain wanted access to the materials and equipment in the cartel's treasure vaults to repair the damage. This was of course a completely reasonable request given the state of emergency, and MA7 acknowledged this. The problem was how MUCH treasure the captain wanted.

A small army of office slaves were assisting MA7 with the task of going through ledgers to figure out exactly how much stuff the cartel had, how much the captain needed, and then finding a compromise that would let the cartel keep as much of their treasure as reasonably possible.

The ship's bridge was thankfully far enough away to prevent the captain from constantly visiting MA7 but the Vox phone still rang constantly, making repeated requests from the captain.

MA7 didn't want to see the grumpy old captain right now, he had slept little since the start of the naval engagement and that had made him even more cantankerous than usual. He was one of the few people on the ship who could get away with being openly rude to MA7 and she didn't like being on the receiving end of his salty sea dog insults. MA7 was a tough old lady herself and had braved far worse than one man's rudeness, but it was still unpleasant to deal with.

MA7 massaged her temples with her feet as the Vox phone rang yet again, and a slave rushed to bring her some high tech head ache medicine which MA7 took gratefully. MA7 sighed as the drug instantly cured her throbbing migraine, and got back to the task at hand.

"I'm perfectly happy to let the captain BORROW every fusion welder we have but I want them all back undamaged afterwards", MA7 told her daughter Wendy.

"What about his request for all the Rhodium ingots we have?" asked Wendy.

"Absolutely not! Rhodium is rarer and more valuable than gold, he can find a cheaper metal to repair with", MA7 replied.

"The captain said that only Rhodium can be used to repair void shield number 2", Wendy replied.

MA7 knew next to nothing about science and technology, so she summoned her grand daughter Dr Imelda Muhammad (, she had the last name of her father, a high ranking crew member who had Married MA7's daughter Macy Sevenson). Dr Muhammad had 2 PhD's in mechanical engineering and metallurgy, and functioned as one of the cartel's expert advisors. Dr Muhammad accessed a file on her personal hand held cogitator and confirmed that void shields required Rhodium as one of the many elements absolutely essential for their construction.

MA7 sighed and called in even more advisors to work out the bare minimum Rhodium the captain needed. After a lot of calculating the advisors informed MA7 that even 100% of the Rhodium ingots were not sufficient to completely repair the ship and that the captain needed all of it just to do a minimal partial repair of the ship. MA7 sighed and gave authorisation to give all the Rhodium to the captain.

Under normal circumstances this type of tedious administration decisions were delegated to the cartel women, indeed the cartel had entire departments dedicated to this. The reason MA7 was involved now was because of the sheer quantities of assets being requested, she had to make sure that the cartel didn't lose too much wealth. Wealth helped keep the cartel secure and was needed to trade with other vessels in Lord Hagen's fleet for high value items. Without it their position could potentially be in danger, and if they didn't have enough tribute for Lord Hagen then they were all dead.

The captain became slightly placated when he was informed that the cartel was handing over all the Rhodium and his Vox calls stopped for a while.

For many hours MA7 and the cartel women and slaves worked through the list of requests, grudgingly granting most of them. They won a few victories here and there and occasionally they were even generous.

With the recent sanitation problems being so bad, the cartel was feeling very generous indeed and had made it a major priority area, and would be sparing no expense over the next 5 years to fix it. The plumbing and sanitation had always been bad, but now it had become bad enough to affect the cartel women personally.

Wendy's toilet had forcefully back flowed in a torrent when she was sitting on it the day after the naval engagement was over, and shower blocks everywhere had flooded when the drains clogged. Every corridor, except in the cartel dominated living quarters and heartlands, was now so thick with human waste that it became impossible to walk anywhere without stepping in something yucky. It was absolutely unacceptable! The cartel women had almost completely unanimously agreed that sanitation needed to become a top priority.

This of course meant more work for the cartel and a completely new department in the cartel dedicated to sanitation.

Normally all cartel women, with the exception of MA7, were given the best education the ship could provide and were expected to specialise in some useful role such as accounting, medicine, science and similar useful and highly glamorous fields. Generally speaking these women worked as either administrators or highly trained specialists. But in all of this impressive education no one had ever wanted to study something as unglamorous and disgusting as sanitation.

The engineers and scientists of course knew how sewerage systems worked and the medical doctors knew the medical side of sanitation. But no one had ever studied sanitation itself as a general subject and that was now a problem.

Usually sanitation was handled completely by the various sanitation departments of the ship's crew, under ultimate control of the captain. The cartel of course contributed to these departments by giving them some of the wages to pay the workers, but that was about the extent of their involvement. What the cartel now planned was a comprehensive sanitation authority directly part of the cartel.

Finally MA7 and her entourage got to the end of the list of requests. The cartel's vaults were now considerably less full than they were, but they had succeeded in keeping enough treasure for the next tribute to Lord Hagen if the worst came to the worst.

MA7 checked the time. It was 2am. Nathan's squad was currently doing a night shift, enforcing ship's security. With so much work required, members of the ship's militia had been conscripted to help out as unskilled workers, and that left gaps in the ship's security patrols. These gaps were now being filled by squads of space marines, much to the frustration of MA7's sex life. Space marines could easily go for days without sleep and were currently doing 72 hour shifts with only 4 hours off at the end of each shift to sleep.

Being the cartel matriarch had its advantages however. MA7 summoned a slave to bring over the Vox phone linked to the squad Vox frequency of the cartel space marine veteran command squad. The slave held the phone to MA7's ear and turned it on. Squad chatter about military matters filled the earpiece.

"Hello boys, this is MA7."

A chorus of warm greetings replied with "hello mother", "hi grandma", and even a cheeky "how's it going armless," the last reply was her son Bradley.

"How is everything going?"

The squad had little to report, they had only killed 5 people in the last 11 hours, all for petty crimes like looting. MA7 listened patiently and made humorous small talk, getting her sons and grandsons at ease. When the time was right she asked them to immediately send Nathan to the cartel admin office for two hours, to be at the personal service of the matriarch.

The command squad replied with their customary derision of Nathan but complied. MA7 clearly heard Bradley open a Vox channel and heard the entire exchange.

"This is squad 10, Sergeant Lee speaking, awaiting your orders cartel command squad"

"Put Motherfucker on the channel Sargent", said veteran Bradley.

"Yes sir veteran. Nathan patch into Vox channel 10 alpha." Said Sargent Lee

MA7 then heard Nathan's voice: "yes sir Sargent, *tuning crackle*, this is private Nathan Hornswoggle (,snickering is heard at the last name), awaiting orders cartel command squad"

"Mother wants to fuck you you loser, get your sorry ass up to cartel admin do whatever she tells you, you have two hours Motherfucker", said Bradley.

"Yes sir veteran" Nathan said.

MA7 said into the Vox phone "you know that I can hear you over the Vox line right?"

The rest of the command squad laughed uproariously over the combined Vox channels causing a feedback screech.

"Hanging up now you silly boys" said MA7.

She heard a cheerful chorus of goodbye, and one humorous and vulgar suggestion about her impending booty call, which caused howling laughter until she asked the slave to hang up the Vox phone.

What silly boys she had.

***…

MA7 cleared the room of every female slave. She would brook no competition.

The cartel females rearranged their skimpy tailored attire as best they could, trying their best to not only make sure that MA7 would not see any of them as a sexual rival, but also to hide their modesty from the monster who had sexually molested almost every single one of MA7's daughters. They looked at their mother and grandmother sympathetically, feeling sorry for her. They all knew that MA7 had no choice but to stay with that terrible psychopathic monster.

Some of the cartel women had advanced training in psychiatry and psychology and they had psychoanalysed MA7 exhaustively. They had given the official medical opinion that MA7 was so addicted to Nathan that it was dangerous to try to remove Nathan from her life. Her pact with Slanesh spiritually bound her to Nathan forever. When she had given her soul to Slanesh in exchange for a supernatural aura to enflame lust and intense pleasure in Nathan, the aura had anchored her entire mind to Nathan forever. It was ultimately a supernatural phenomenon, so all the medicine and science in the world was powerless to help her.

They had all seen what happened to her in the panic room, and that incident had been mild in comparison to some of her truly legendary episodes in the past.

They all loved MA7, she was the sweetest old lady, with a truly horrible past. The story of her life before Nathan was now a well known folk tale on the Crucible of Starvation. The way she endured 60 years of brutal slavery on Wsuioo would mentally scarred anyone. And even worse was what the night lords themselves had done to her. And it was all so unjust, because she was such a nice person! She wasn't like those horrible imperial people that the cartel freely enslaved, raped and murdered!

They were horrible people who had the freedom to choose to follow chaos but had instead chosen to aid and abet the imperium of the false emperor. They deserved to be raped and tortured, the cartel women deeply believed this. But poor MA7 had fallen through the cracks of a system designed to punish the guilty, even though she was innocent. Everyone knew that women on Wsuioo were so enslaved that even the artificial language they spoke deliberately didn't have any words for freedom or chaos or anything else except slavery and work. They didn't even have the WORDS to imagine anything other than slavery to the horrid Imperium!

MA7 was a chaos Saint! The moment that she was able to she gladly joined the heroes of Chaos. It made the cartel women fiercely proud to be descended from such an amazing person.

Poor MA7 had never known love, never had parents, never had anything. And given her mental scars it was no surprise that she had fallen hard for Nathan, he was the first person who had ever been slightly nice to her. Given her situation the sweet woman would have fallen madly in love with anyone at that stage! And she had fallen for a monster!

MA7 proudly said that Nathan was a hero who rescued her. The cartel had mixed feelings about this statement. There were 3 different theories about why Nathan had stopped to save MA7 from bleeding to death in the corridor (the corridor now has a memorial shine), depending upon who you ask in the cartel.

The children all believe that MA7's chaos saintliness was so strong that even the monster Nathan was compelled to save her life, and MA7, being a true saint, was honour bound to marry the monster to repay the debt.

The more sympathetic adults believed that even monsters like Nathan could occasionally do something nice, even if it's only once in a lifetime.

Everyone else just thought that Nathan was a cheap tight ass who saw the opportunity to get a free slave.

Poor MA7! The monster Nathan had branded her as his slave and she was stuck with him for life. On the day he married her she was legally entitled to claim freedom from slavery, a slave is free for as long as she is married to her owner and only returns to being a slave if they divorce. If the owner/husband dies then the wife is free and inherits the husbands property.

Alas by that time it was too late! To get Nathan to marry her, it had taken MA7's eternal pact with Slanesh and that forever took away MA7's choice to ever be free. No body blamed Slanesh for this pact, they blamed Nathan.

***…

Nathan approached the cartel heartland and was halted at the boundary by 4 cartel space marines, assigned to chaperone Nathan. The cartel chaperone formed up behind Nathan and he continued without a word.

The cartel heartland was like another world, separate from all crew who didn't have special authority to be there, mostly sanitation workers and trusted Slanesh militia guards. Everything here was clean and every female was various levels of naked. The place was filled with high value cartel slaves, moving through out the corridors, hindered only occasionally by the occasional pinch to the bottom by militia guards. It was a paradise.

The fashion here was much better than most of the crew. While the crew members wore predominantly imperial clothing looted off dead bodies of prisoners, this place very literally had squads of fashion police, who enforced fashionable attire. For the cartel fashion, this mean slutty and revealing. The slaves were not permitted to cover their legs, except with shoes and tops had to be appropriately provocative, either by being revealing or by having words printed on them advertising the sexual availability of the wearers. Those who couldn't find appropriate clothing were legally obligated to be naked, whether male or female, young or old.

Naked, partially naked and mostly naked slaves passed Nathan in the corridors, pushing carts, carrying various things or running errands. Second hand tops proclaimed such messages as "I suck cocks of strangers", "Slanesh whore", and "squirter queen". It looked like the slaves were moving a lot of stuff out of the treasure vaults.

Also visible were occasional cartel women, in brand new tailored clothes exactly the same as what the slaves wore, just a lot newer. Some were in normal wear, while others wore bikinis, headed to the massive cartel swimming pool. Some of these women had husbands and boyfriends with them from the crew, a few had girlfriends and wives, and others had a large number of lovers of various genders. Every single one of them went slightly pale at the sight of Nathan, and hurried on their ways.

Nathan soon came to the entrance to the cartel admin office space and the chaperone formed up around him, not taking any chances.

The doors to the office were spectacular, made from dark hardwood over adamantium and bedecked in the 3 symbols of the cartel: an oval containing the letters "MA7" in solid gold, a circle containing the figure of an armless naked woman in platinum, and a symbol of Slanesh with a "7" contained in the circle of the symbol, all in diamonds. The doors swung open automatically at as they arrived.

Inside was the nerve centre of the entire cartel. The room was over 150 meters in length and was one vast office space, furnished in a variety of styles of high quality office furniture. The floor was covered in soft deep carpet. Everywhere in the room he saw his daughters and granddaughters of various generations and none of them looked pleased to see him. Some glared at him and others looked disgusted or fearful. Topless cartel women had their arms folded hiding their breasts, and all women were making sure they had their modesty covered.

At the end of a long aisle he came to the desk of MA7 and paused at the sight that greeted him. MA7 was kneeling on the floor waiting for him, with a terrified looking elderly male slave standing beside her. She had a black leather dog collar around her neck and the attached leash was held out by the male slave. She had a ball gag in her mouth. Written on her forehead in black marker was the word "slut", and written across her breasts were the words "fuck me Master". She looked at him with worshipful eyes.

Clearly she was in an extremely submissive mood at the moment.

Over the years Nathan and MA7 had explored almost every fetish in existence, with MA7 always taking the submissive roles. She had deep submission fantasies and enjoyed being dominated by Nathan completely when they made love. Humiliating herself like this in front of the entire cartel must be making her intensely horny.

Nathan noticed the looks on the faces of the cartel women. It was a combined look of discomfort, deep dislike directed at Nathan, and the deepest most painful pity directed at MA7. Some of the women were even crying as they looked at MA7, and many were hugging and comforting each other.

Nathan ignored the wall of icy hostility directed at him and walked forward and grabbed the leash from the trembling slave.

"On your feet bitch", Nathan commanded MA7 in his most dominant tone.

MA7 submissively obeyed and Nathan dragged her away by the leash to MA7's personal workplace shag pad.

Nathan roughly bent MA7 over the side of a large bondage bed and selected a sturdy flexible cane.

***…

Two hours later Nathan left the shag pad and returned to duty.

Wendy and a swarm of other cartel women rushed into the shag pad to help MA7. They found her suspended from the ceiling with ropes, tied in an extremely unflattering position. Nathan hadn't even bothered to untie her and had left the cartel women to once again give aftercare to MA7.

Mother was a mass of angry red marks and was covered in semen. She had squirted all over the floor under where she hang.

Wendy ordered a slave to bring sanitation supplies and Wendy and the others gently wiped her clean, trying not to tickle her. By the look of the large feather laying on the floor nearby and the puddle of urine and squirt on the floor under her, it looked like Nathan had tickled her deliberately to torture her. Tears were running down MA7's cheeks, Nathan was too rough with her.

"Oh mother, you really should not let him mistreat you like this" Wendy said, holding back her own tears.

MA7 was sobbing gently as Wendy removed the ball gag and that got Wendy's tears flowing.

"I love it so much, I feel so completely dominated" MA7 sobbed, her emotions threatening to overcome her masochism.

Wendy hugged her mother and helped everyone else to lower Mother down to a dry area of floor and untie her. MA7 was shaking, clearly in need of aftercare. The cartel women hugged her tightly and stroked her hair until she calmed down enough to stop shaking. A medical doctor among them injected MA7 with a cocktail of drugs and she swooned into a drugged state. The doctor then healed her hideous cane marks. Nathan had beaten the living crap out of her.

The women talked unhappily among themselves in low murmurs. They were Slanesh worshippers and were no strangers to S and M, but this really annoyed them. MA7 was 360 years old! He mustn't be so rough with her. And leaving without aftercare was extremely discourteous to the Cartel women who had to perform it in his absence. He really was a monster. If Wendy's own dominatrix wife had tried this no aftercare shit on Wendy then Wendy would have her brothers shoot her!

Slowly MA7's body was completely healed and she was injected with a stimulant to wake her up. When she regained consciousness MA7 said, "a 5 minute cuddle and then we really need to organise this sanitation department".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Octavia, Candy and Labia awoke to the sound of a loud knocking on their door. The clock said that it was 4:45am.

Octavia shouted "Go away, it's 4 in the morning!"

A voice answered "you are all summoned to the cartel admin HQ, by order of MA7. Remember to dress appropriately."

This confused Octavia and she went to the door to look through the peep hole. Outside the door she saw a squad of 20 Slanesh militia one of them holding a stamped and dated paper ordering them to be summoned and sealed with the personal seal of MA7. This looked legit.

"It's legit" Octavia told her roommates, and she opened the door.

"What about our shifts?" Labia asked from across the room.

"Cancelled by order of the matriarch, you all have the day off today", replied the squad leader.

The roommates brightened up considerably at the prospect of an unscheduled holiday.

They all put on their casual clothes, Octavia on her SLANESH SLUT tube top, Candy in her FUCK ME tee shirt, and Labia in the miniskirt and her underwear. Octavia changed Augusta and bundled him up and carried him in her arms.

As soon as they were ready they left with the militia squad. The squad took them to an elevator and used an authorisation keycard to summon it. This was an extreme privilege, the crew mostly used stairwells. They entered the massive elevator when it arrived and the militia punched in the floor of the heartland.

The roommates apartment was located in the heavily populated rear half of the ship, down on the seedy level 10. The apartments here were single room and small, big enough for all their furniture but uncomfortably tight. They constantly moved the chairs around as needed to make room, often stacking chairs on top of the table to clear space. The rent however was very reasonable. The cartel heartland on the other hand was high up in the richest area of the ship. The floors all around the heartland contained the exclusive cartel quarters and the apartments of the richest non cartel members of the ship, such as tailors, ship's officers and non cartel space marines. The only cartel asset that hadn't been in this area was the nursery, kept far away from Nathan.

As the elevator rose the air got fresher and the smells subsided. When the elevator finally opened on the cartel admin floor they were in another world. The air smelled fresh and everything was clean and rich.

When they stepped out a squadron of slaves rushed forwards to clean their shoes, to protect the pristine floors.

All 3 women goggled at the sight of the level around them. This was wealth on a scale beyond even the tailor shop. Octavia had of course visited MA7's quarters on the floor below many times but it still took her breath away to see it.

While everything was clean at the moment that would change every time the Crucible of Starvation captured a new batch of prisoners. Some of the inhabitants of this level were shockingly sick sadistic murderers, and the night lords themselves enjoyed setting up their fucked up dead body artworks in the corridors for the benefit of the public. After Harold's Reach these corridors had been choked with dead bodies and the fly swarms were terrible. The ship was currently overdue for their next raid, so the sanitation workers had had time to make everything spotless.

The militia guided the women to the cartel admin office, a place none of them had seen before. The sheer wealth of furniture inside was scandalous! The barter on these items of furniture would last the roommates 100 lifetimes!

Slowly the stunned women made their way through the gargantuan office, directed by the militia. The place was crowded with busy people, even at this early hour. The clothes these people wore were fantastic!

Finally the 3 roommates seemed to stumble upon MA7 among the jumble of furniture, and they looked at her in surprise, she looked kind of beat up.

"Oh the Emperor, are you ok?!" Octavia blurted out at the sight of MA7.

A shocked silence filled the room briefly at the mention of the hated false god-emperor of the imperium, and Candy and Labia shifted uncomfortably. MA7 politely ignored Octavia's unthinking blasphemy and said that she was fine.

Octavia said that she looked like she had been beaten up and worriedly asked what happened. The body language in the room became extremely pained on everyone except MA7, Octavia and the militia.

MA7 was just about to speak when Labia interrupted saying "for Slanesh's sake SHUT UP Octavia, those are partially healed cane marks ok". Octavia looked confused and asked "why does she have cane marks", which caused several nearby cartel women to face palm.

Labia spelled it out more clearly: "it's a consensual bondage thing Octavia, her husband has caned her as part of some consensual sex act and she hasn't healed yet!"

"Oh" said Octavia, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. She then whispered "I'm sorry owner" to MA7 who said it was ok.

With everyone now glaring at Octavia with annoyance Labia broke the uncomfortable silence: "you wanted something matriarch?"

The cartel women stirred from their annoyance and said that they needed to talk to some people who worked for the sanitation departments, and that you 3 were the only such people that MA7 knew personally. Labia's eyes lit up, Candy blinked uncomprehendingly and Octavia did a double take.

Labia immediately took the lead and started doing all the talking. The cartel women explained that they wanted to take a much greater role in running sanitation on the ship and needed to know everything they could about it. Labia gave them a concise and detailed description of the ship's plumbing problems while slaves recorded her every word.

The cartel women asked Candy about the general sanitation needs of the ship and quickly decided that Candy was a moron and instead asked Labia what she thought of the question. Labia told them that general sanitation needed more staff, competent managers on the floor level, and more efficient methods of hauling waste.

They asked Octavia about her job of cleaning machinery and if it had any relation to ship sanitation. Octavia was smarter than Candy and described the appalling filth in every crawl space in the ship. She explained how the flies and vermin adversely affected the machinery of the ship and the women all cringed and checked their navels when she described how she had been so covered by spiders during the naval engagement that one had built a nest in her belly button. By the end most of the cartel women were shaking and looking like they felt dirty.

Octavia recommended that her department needed a lot more staff, that the crawl spaces needed to be completely cleaned out, and that something had to be done to better control the vermin population on the ship.

Augusta didn't have anything to add but the cartel women did find his big yawn to be extremely cute.

Labia then added some ideas of her own and the cartel women listened eagerly.

When the 3 roommates had said everything they knew the cartel women discussed all the ideas and asked the roommates if they could recommend any other people who might know more. Octavia recommended a large number of the most experienced coworkers she knew, as well as friends in other departments. Candy suggested the names of every one of her friends so they could get the day off work, but at the sight of an extremely subtle head shake from Labia these were ignored.

Labia was the smartest of all and carefully suggested people from slightly different professions from her, so that she couldn't be replaced as an adviser. She recommended metal workers, vermin control workers, air duct repair people, and many other specialists who did most of their work in sanitation applications. Labia was not going to miss out on the chance to get a cushy job as a cartel adviser.

At 7am they had a wide variety of breakfast brought to them on trolleys pushed by slaves. They stopped working to eat and MA7 and a cartel admin specialist named Wendy got clucky over Augusta and made funny faces and noises at him as he smiled and giggled. The food was delicious! Even better was the unlimited water rations! The roommates drank gallons of water till they thought they would burst.

Octavia talked to a group of office slaves who's brands showed that they were also the property of MA7. She was overwhelmed to find a fellow survivor from Harold's Reach, a middle aged man from a small town on a different continent from Octavia's home village. His name was Vespasian and he had been a senior accountant in a small firm in his town. He had been kept alive because his education and skills were useful enough to work in the cartel admin office. He said that he worked for the cartel treasury department as a low ranking accountant.

The slaves listened sympathetically as Octavia told them her own story of survival. She had now recovered sufficiently to actually talk about her experiences now, and told them openly about how MA7 had randomly rescued her from certain death at the hands of Luke Sevenson and how she had been raped and impregnated. They were horrified at her experience.

It was nice to be able to talk to fellow slaves of MA7, especially Vespasian. Belonging to the same owner in some way gave them a bond. All of them had been kidnapped one way or another from the Imperium of Man and none of them particularly wanted to be on the Crucible of Starvation. They all knew that they would die on this ship, and probably never set foot off the ship for as long as they lived. All they could do was try to make the best of a bad situation and try to find as much joy in life as possible. This knowledge gave them a sort of peace.

All too soon the breakfast break was over and Octavia had to leave the small group of slaves. They all quickly exchanged addresses and other details, written on scraps of paper that Octavia stuffed under her bikini top for safe keeping. Octavia grabbed one last plate of food and returned to MA7's cluster of desks.

Octavia munched on some grox bacon as she retrieved Augusta from Wendy's lap and suckled him. MA7 resumed the meeting. She looked tired.

Wendy and the other cartel women started working on the serious business of organising a new cartel department. Neither the roommates nor MA7 understood the first thing about administration so they mostly just watched. The process looked absolutely incomprehensible and they quickly got bored.

Candy quickly fell asleep with her head resting on Labia's lap, Octavia played with Augusta, and MA7 had a nap. Only Labia paid attention, observing the process hungrily, trying to figure it out. Very occasionally the cartel women asked Labia technical questions about sanitation but they deliberately didn't wake up MA7. The slaves had told Octavia that MA7 hardly slept when Nathan was away so much. Nobody wanted to wake her when she was so tired.

At some point the shifts seemed to end and new people flooded the room, waking up MA7. With the new arrivals came the lovers and spouses of the cartel women, all under armed guard. It was a curious custom of the cartel women that they expected their significant others to pick them up from work, except for a few exceptions where the partners were busy. Some of the partners were very strange.

Men and women visited their group of desks, collecting their lovers to take home. By far the strangest was Wendy's partner, a woman in an extremely revealing black leather outfit, who was immediately obvious as being a dominatrix. Wendy bowed down to the woman and kissed her shoes.

Octavia was really surprised, Wendy had seemed so normal. Looking at Wendy and talking to her you would never expect that she was into this sort of thing. Octavia shook her head, Slanesh worshippers were weird.

To Octavia's alarm, Wendy led the scary looking dominatrix to look at Augusta. Octavia clutched her baby protectively and both women laughed at her terrified reaction.

"Relax slave, I don't hurt children", the dominatrix said amused, "I love babies".

Wendy said, "relax Octavia, this is my wife Mistress Talon, but you can just call her Talon, only I have to call her Mistress. I promise that she won't hurt Augusta."

Octavia relaxed slightly but didn't let go of Augusta. Wendy and Talon cooed at Augusta and made baby talk at him. It was just so weird.

"Are you also a member of the cartel" Octavia asked Talon.

"Oh fuck no. Deck 11 born and raised" Talon said proudly.

"Oh really? I'm deck 10. How did you two even meet?" Octavia asked.

"I used to work as a professional dominatrix down on deck 11, and this submissive little bitch was one of my regular clients. This little slut thought so much of me that she married me", Talon said.

Octavia glanced at Wendy, alarmed at seeing a cartel woman being insulted so derogatorily by a lowly member of the crew. Wendy however seemed to like the insults and was looking at the arrogant dominatrix with a combination of love and worship.

Talon grabbed Wendy roughly and kissed her passionately and then bit Wendy's bottom lip until she whimpered in pain. Octavia shrugged, each to their own she guessed. These Slanesh worshippers were all fucking crazy in one way or another.

When the two wives stopped their public display of affection they returned to giving their attention to Augusta. Octavia had relaxed by now and judged that the women weren't dangerous, just kinky, so she let them hold Augusta. They cooed and made noises at the baby just like any woman in the galaxy would, and Augusta smiled and laughed at them. Whatever their bizarre sexuality, these were just two women who loved babies.

After a few minutes Wendy and Talon left to go home, but asked if they could ever visit Augusta later. Octavia was dubious if she wanted these weirdos in her apartment, but figured that they were no worse than Candy and Labia, so agreed and gave them her address. This day was turning into a major networking event.

Gradually the previous shift and their partners filed out of the room. The new shift of cartel women were being briefed by slaves, catching them up on everything that had happened over the last 2 shifts. It was 10am. The Cartel women seemed to work in 8 hour shifts, 24 hours a day.

The new shift of cartel women continued working on the administration for creating the new sanitation department, MA7 had already fallen asleep again. The majority of the more tedious work was was done by over 50 office slaves, the room was full of office slaves, outnumbering the cartel women considerably.

With surprising swiftness this small army of administrators fleshed out the basic skeletal structure of the new department on paper and were making incredible progress. They were nothing like the slow and inefficient Administratam of the Imperium. This was a professional and highly competent admin organisation, efficient, fast and effective. These women got things done!

***…

Labia was excited. While Candy had been sleeping and Octavia had been focusing on her baby, Labia had been busy taking advantage of the situation.

The cartel women were eating up her advice and had already started to treat her like a professional adviser. If she played this right then she would be rich and they could finally move out of deck 10 and get a much bigger apartment. She would work in this beautiful clean office and never have to stick her hands in sewerage ever again!

To Labia's annoyance other people started to arrive, all the people recommended by Labia and Octavia, but thankfully none of Candy's suggestions. With every arrival Labia's advisory monopoly weakened, but as planned she was the only plumber. The real problem was that some of Octavia's suggestions were smart enough to be a real threat.

For the next few hours Labia and the most intelligent competitors jockeyed to be the one giving the most advice, all coveting the position of cartel adviser. Labia fought hard but was ultimately only partially successful. She and 3 others reached a stalemate and all were offered the position of casual provisional cartel advisors for the new department, rather than full advisors.

This was better than nothing however and was still a considerable promotion. Labia would still be working part time as a sewerage plumber, but would also work part time as an adviser. Her wages had increased by an entire order of magnitude and the networking opportunities were immense. She was extremely happy.

Octavia was not offered a position but would be considered for promotion in the future. Candy was almost fired and was given a permanent hold from all future considerations for promotion.

The cartel women had said that Candy was a moron and that she was only good for having sex with. This had made Candy cry and Labia played the protective girlfriend card carefully, going just the right amount to defend her girlfriend's honour without stepping over the line. The cartel women felt bad enough for insulting Labia's girlfriend that they agreed not to fire Candy, but halted all future promotion prospects.

Labia was feeling very good about her future.

***…

Octavia and Candy returned to their apartment with Augusta. Candy was still upset about the damage to her career and the suggestion that she was good for nothing except having sex with. Octavia comforted Candy as best as she could.

The cartel women had always been a powerhouse of high education and brain power. They had no tolerance for idiots and no time for fools. Even MA7 was smart, despite her lack of education. MA7 was more "people smart" than academic smart and was definitely not a fool.

Even Octavia secretly admitted that Candy had been very foolish this time. Trying to get the day off work for all her friends had really pissed off the cartel. The only reason that Candy still had a job at all was because she was Labia's girlfriend and the cartel had enormous respect for Labia.

Labia had really outdone herself this time. Octavia had known that Labia was smart but had never realised that she was THIS smart. Labia's normal ditziness was clearly something culturally adopted. Underneath it she was obviously very intelligent.

Octavia hugged the crying Candy. Labia had defended her girlfriend as well but had not come home with them. She had immediately started her new job in advising the newborn department. The partially completed department had been started that afternoon, with it's members meeting for the first time to get things started. Labia would not be home until late tonight.

For the first time in ages both women were completely clean, having used a luxurious cartel shower block before coming home. They also carried everything they could get away with pilfering from the cartel heartland, mostly water bottles and incidental office supplies like paper, staples and pens. The office supplies were worth enough as barter to make the trip profitable. The women celebrated their cleanliness by sleeping in their bed for the first time since the water shortages.

Many hours later they were woken up by the arrival of Labia coming home. She was jubilant.

Over her back she carried a sack stuffed to bursting with script and barter items, it looked like she had made 2 weeks worth of wages in a single day. "We are rich" Labia said excitedly. Octavia and Candy rushed to look at the sack full of wealth. "Every fucking day from now on" Labia told them happily, referring to her new wages.

Labia grabbed Candy and kissed her. Octavia rejoiced. This was going to make life a lot more pleasant.

***…

Despite the major career victories Labia had won, the ship was still parked in empty space in the middle of absolutely nowhere, and in desperate need of repairs.

The recent creation of the sanitation department had left the ship even more short of labor, and the cartel resolved this by redirecting the crew to focus only on the key repair work until the ship was sufficiently repaired to meet it's departure deadline that was now in 4 days time.

Almost 50 percent of the ship's militia was now redirected to work as labourers, as had 80 percent of crew from jobs other than repair. Octavia and the entire division of her coworkers had been reassigned to work on repairs, doing 19 hour shifts.

Even Childcare was stripped of staff and parents everywhere were frantic to find disabled or elderly relatives to look after their children as they worked. In desperation Octavia had sent Augusta to be temporarily minded by Wendy and Talon of all people, Talon was the only person she knew who didn't work but could be trusted to look after a baby. Octavia sent lots of bottles of her breastmilk throughout the day by cartel courier.

Octavia's existence was now consumed by lifting and carrying metal, and holding it in place while other people screwed or welded it in place. The metal seemed to have been salvaged from every part of the ship, especially from the cartel treasure vaults. Crude recycling smelters had been set up all over the ship, melting down metal with electric arcs and pouring it into moulds.

The ship's plasma fusion reactors were running at maximum safe output, but this output was hindered by severe damage to the external cooling systems. The systems were of course being repaired but they didn't have enough materials to repair them plus everything else needed on the ship.

All throughout the non cartel areas of the ship, strict power restrictions were in place, redirecting all available power to running the smelters, cooling systems and repairs. Life support systems were running at minimum safe output, lights were diminished by 75 percent, and civilian power was reduced to 10 percent. Their freezer no longer had enough power to run and all the shit stopper cake had gone bad, to Octavia's profound relief.

The ship was getting very hot and stuffy now. The heat from the smelters had no where to go except the inside of the ship, and air conditioning units tried feebly to radiate excess heat into outer space.

Octavia lifted another pipe into place, sweating all over. It was far too hot for overalls and the entire crew had stripped down to their undergarments, or naked for those who didn't even own underwear. Octavia felt very uncomfortable but it was just too hot to bother about modesty.

It was becoming unbearably humid on the ship. The corridors were still damp with human waste and the moisture was evaporating in the heat, driving up the humidity. Even worse was levels 1 and 2. With both levels flooded with relatively cool sewerage and waste water, they were seen as the most obvious heat sink on the ship. The majority of the improvised smelters and metal casting operations had been set up on level 3, and ran their cooling tubes directly through level 1 as a cooling source. The waste water had rapidly heated up and was now evaporating at a prodigious rate, driving humidity up to nearly 100 percent.

The average air temperature was now 32 degrees Celsius and was slowly rising over time. The heat was causing workers everywhere to get sick, and more and more crew and militia from other sectors of employment on the ship were being called in to replace the workers who fainted from the heat. Octavia herself had fainted 3 times today already and each time she was put back to work as soon as she was physically possible.

It was absolutely hellish, like one of the infernos that Imperial propaganda had told her awaited heretics and aliens. Octavia sincerely hoped that all her chaos worshipping friends would not go to a place like this when they died! Octavia silently thought an illegal prayer to the god-emperor to show mercy on her friends souls superstitiously. Octavia was of course religious like all imperial citizens were required by law to be, but by imperial standards she had never been overly religious, mostly just superstitious and praying when she remembered to. Her religion was completely illegal on the Crucible of Starvation, so this gave her strong incentive to be especially lapse in her devotional life.

One of Labia's coworkers, a foul mouthed ageing Slanesh worshipper named Sugarjugs, welded Octavia's pipe in place, cursing the heat. This woman was extremely unpleasant to work with. She was extremely generous with her filthy rude insults. With the help of some other metal workers Sugarjugs completed the seal with a watertight weld and welded the pipe brackets securely in place, completing the work on this particular pipe that Octavia was holding.

Sugarjugs then loudly cussed out Octavia and the other labourers to get a move to the next repair point in this section of ruptured cooling pipe. When this particular cooling system was completely repaired it would radiate an additional 900 megawatts of heat into space. This pipe however was only one of many in this particular cooling system, and many of the other pipes also needed to be replaced. Crews in space suits had already fixed all the external damage of the ship sufficiently to make the ship airtight without the void shields.

Seriously overheated, Octavia helped hold the weight of a split open pipe as metal workers cut the split section out with a blowtorch, and helped lower the damaged section to the floor. The metal workers made the cuts in the gap precisely level and measured the gap for the new pipe as Octavia and others hauled the old broken pipe onto the recycling wagon. She had a very brief rest as the metal workers measured and cut the length of new pipe and selected new pipe brackets. Then she was hard at work once again, lifting the heavy new pipe into place with the other labourers and holding it's unpleasant weight in place as the metal workers welded it.

30 minutes later Octavia fainted yet again from the heat, the 4th time that day.

A militia medic was shouted for and came quickly to prevent Octavia from dying. He took a bottle of distilled alcohol from his medical sack and used a rag to rub her entire body down with alcohol, giving himself a quick rub down with the leftover alcohol on the rag, then he left to answer the next call for aid. The alcohol was just as warm as the surrounding air, but it evaporated much better than water, especially in this humid air, and as it evaporated it drew some of the heat from Octavia's body, cooling her down to a sickly but safe level. 5 minutes later the medic came back and gave her a second rub down. He returned to her every 5 minutes for a period of 20 minutes and she cooled down sufficiently to get back to work.

Octavia was not the only one, all of them were regularly falling ill from the heat, even Sugarjugs had to be revived twice from heat fainting. It was too hot and humid to work but they had no choice. They frantically needed this cooling system repaired before they boiled to death, shedding an additional 900 megawatts of heat would be a small but welcome improvement to the temperature on board.

Thank the Emperor for the cooling effects of the alcohol Octavia thought. Unfortunately it was getting too rare to use all the time. Every drop of alcohol was being used for cooling down heat fainting victims. With the air so hot it was becoming less efficient to use air cooled distillation units, so new alcohol was being made at a slower rate. The only people who were not too hot were of course the cartel women with their air conditioning and refrigerated giant swimming pool. Labia swam in the pool after every part time admin shift, much to the envy of her roommates.

Octavia got up off the floor and returned to her work crew. The work crew was now working on a different section of pipe on the same cooling system. They were making feverish progress, desperate to lower the air temperature. Octavia drank a bottle of warm ration water from the supply wagon, rehydrating herself with a litre of water, and then got back to work.

One of the other labourers had just fainted and Octavia took his place, holding up the pipe. In hellish heat the work continued. The air temperature had now risen from 32 degrees Celsius to 33 degrees Celsius and humidity was 100 percent. The urgency of this cooling system was becoming desperate.

Despite the extreme urgency Sugarjugs would not let them cut any corners in the work. This system she said had to work perfectly or they would be back repairing it again. They sweated buckets in misery as they slowly, far too slowly, worked through the repairs, holding the heavy metal components in place for agonising lengths of time as Sugarjugs methodically completed perfect welds, without cutting any corners.

The labourers all cheered when Sugarjugs finally fainted and one of the slightly faster metal workers took over. 20 minutes later however, she was back and they resumed their careful methodical pace.

5 hours later the very last pipe was welded in place and every gap in the system was plugged. The tech priests had already repaired the more elaborate internal machinery and the system was ready to go. The pipes were slowly filled with some strange chemical cooling fluid and the system engaged.

They were driven back screaming by the sudden heat! They had foolishly been waiting next to the wrong pipe, and super heated fluid was carrying 900 megawatts of heat to be radiated to outer space. They were lucky to all be alive!

They used a labourer soaked in alcohol to rush back in to tie ropes to all the wagons and he took several trips, racing in and out to secure all the wagons. They then used the ropes to pull the wagons out of the super hot maintenance corridor. Damn the lack of occupational safety on this ship!

Hot and irritated they found the correct pipe in the cooling system, the one bringing the icy cold cooling fluid back into the ship after radiating the heat outside. They moaned in pleasure as they pressed their overheated sweaty bodies against the large pipe, it was ice cold! It was glorious feeling all the heat being sucked out of their bodies by the freezing cold fluid in the pipe and in 5 minutes they were all shivering with cold.

They cooled all of their water ration bottles on top of the pipe and then very reluctantly left to do work on other systems.

***…

Candy was miserable and distressed, she had never sweated so much in her life. This particular job was punishment from the cartel for trying to trick them into giving all her friends the day off work. If she could she would grovel on her face before the entire cartel and beg for forgiveness! Their wrath was terrible!

While Octavia had been reassigned to be an unskilled labourer helping with general repairs, Candy had been deliberately reassigned to be an unskilled labourer in the hottest part of the ship the cartel could think of, the crude new steel mill.

While the rest of the ship was merely unbearably hot, the steel mill was a hellish inferno!

Candy had stripped absolutely naked and still she was too hot, she had soaked herself in water but it was too humid for the water to evaporate! She was sweating waterfalls and could not drink fast enough to completely quench her thirst. The only reason she wasn't dead was because of the constant alcohol rub downs.

The alcohol cooled her but never enough to be completely comfortable. She could barely see from the sweat in her eyes.

Next time she saw Labia and Octavia she would beg them to talk to the cartel and to try to get her reassigned.

The new steel mill was down on level 3, and consisted of a large number of electric furnaces that melted down recycled scrap metal into ceramic pots, the pots were then poured out in moulds. Pipes of super hot fluid carried some of the heat away down a nearby stairwell and the fluid came back again merely unpleasantly hot.

The flood of sewerage she had helped create on decks 1 and 2 was used to cool these pipes. She had braved the torrent of steam on the first day to look at the lower levels. Deck 2 was completely drained now and covered in a film of dry sludge. Deck 1 still had some water in it, but that water looked very steamy even in the intense humidity and was bubbling in places where the hot pipes touched it. Even if she fancied cooling off by swimming in sewerage, it was no good, that water was clearly even hotter than Candy was, and Candy was very very hot indeed!

She wailed in hellish torment as she rubbed herself down with yet more alcohol and then resumed prising very warm steel shapes out of moulds with metal tongs. Around her wailed other people, mostly slaves who were hated by their owners or militia members who had been courtmartialed for committing some offence.

Vicious overseers in refrigerated armour beat them with shock mauls and threatened to shoot them whenever they slacked off. The only good thing they had was unlimited alcohol to rub themselves down with and unlimited water rations. The alcohol however was making her skin terribly dry, despite the constant sweat, and her fingertips were starting to crack and split.

Some people had also caught fire when the alcohol soaking them ignited but they were all far too soaked in sweat to have their flesh burned by the flames, it was just extremely unnerving.

It was now 3 days until the repair deadlines when the captain wanted the ship to resume it's journey, and the demand for steel was now frantic as repair crews worked faster and faster to meet the fast approaching deadline. The workload was getting heavier and heavier by the hour as impossible orders were placed on the steel mill.

While the rest of the ship had gotten slightly cooler, the steel mill got ever hotter, as the waters of deck 1 did a steadily poorer job of cooling down the furnaces and as the use of the furnaces steadily increased. Candy and her fellow victims had to rub more alcohol on their skin every 30 seconds to stay cool enough to keep working and it was doing murder to their skin.

Hour after hour the exhausted Candy worked, moving hot metal with tongs to meet the insane demands for cast steel. She wanted nothing more than for her shift to be over.

After a hellish eternity her shift ended and she was allowed to leave for 5 hours to go sleep.

Candy gratefully left the steel mill and rushed to find cooler air. She was completely naked, having left even her shoes at home, she needed every inch of bare skin possible to shed heat. All she had was a door key hanging on a plastic string around her neck, and in one hand she carried her meagre wages for the day: a small number of paper ration scripts and some cheap and nasty plastic items that could be used as barter.

The stairwell was full of thick humid steamy air as she walked up it, but with each step the cooler air from the doorways to each level made the air slightly less humid and her sweat started to have a cooling effect on her for the first time in 19 hours. She frantically left the stair well at level 10 and stumbled out onto the deck of the level. The wall thermometers said that the temperature was now 30 degrees Celsius, but to Candy this felt amazingly cool.

Apart from her feet Candy was not dirty at all. She had sweated off every grain of dirt, and the constant alcohol wipes had reduced her body odour considerably. She was coated in a thin film of salt and oils from her skin and sweat, but she didn't smell. The water was all warm anyway so she didn't want to wash. Her skin was far too dry and cracked to withstand soap.

Candy reached the door to their apartment and unlocked it with the key around her neck. She stepped inside and washed her feet clean with the bucket of water waiting for her inside the doorway.

"Tough day" she heard Labia say.

Candy looked in Labia's direction with dead eyes and started crying.

Labia's arms were wrapped around her a moment later, giving her hot tired body a big cuddle. Labia's body felt surprisingly cool and Candy pressed into the cuddle, sighing in pleasure at the feel of something cool against her skin.

***…

Octavia raced over to Candy a moment after Labia reached her and asked if she was ok. She wasn't her normal self at all. She was normally so happy and full of life, now she seemed kind of dead inside.

Her skin felt terribly hot. Octavia brought over a bag of ice that Labia had taken home from the cartel admin office and poured the melt water that had collected in the bottom of the bag all over Candy's shoulders and back. Candy reacted strongly, moaning orgasmically. Octavia held the bag of ice against Candy's back and she moaned and sighed with pleasure. She was obviously severely overheated.

Labia and Octavia laid Candy down on the floor on her front and put ice cubes on her back. They also tried rubbing her with ice cubes but Candy's skin bled slightly from the rubbing. Slowly they brought down Candy's body temperature, and gave her ice cubes to suck on.

When Candy was recovered she wept and pleaded with Labia and Octavia to talk to the cartel to change her work assignment. She said that she had learned her lesson and that she was sorry and that she just wanted to be forgiven.

She made such a fuss that Labia was forced to immediately take her to cartel admin HQ to stop her crying. Octavia stayed home and went to sleep. She missed Augusta but didn't have time to visit him until she stopped working 19 hour shifts.

Octavia was woken up an unknown amount of time later by Labia and Candy returning to the apartment. They had apparently only been partially successful. Octavia would hear about it in the morning and went back to sleep.

In the morning the alarm clock woke them all unhappily from sleep. They had all slept on the floor. Candy and Labia untangled themselves from each other's arms next to Octavia. No matter how hot it was they always slept in each other's arms.

The idea of same sex relationships had been very strange to Octavia when she first arrived on the ship. Back on Harold's Reach, homosexuality had been punishable by death and was absolutely unheard of in Octavia's village. Octavia still had times when she felt uncomfortable about the entire idea, but Candy and Labia made it look very sweet. They treated each other with more love and tenderness than most husbands had treated their wives with back in Octavia's village. They were kinky and weird but they were so sweet and tender with each other.

Octavia's own parents had never been sweet with each other the way Candy and Labia were. Her roommates had converted her into accepting the idea of homosexual couples more than anything else had. Their relationship was more genuine than most of the heterosexual relationships she had ever seen in her village.

Octavia watched happily as Candy and Labia greeted each other with morning kisses. They really were sweet.

Octavia checked the thermometer, it was 29 degrees Celsius, still to hot for overalls. Her bikini wasn't even dry on the ceiling washing line, it was too humid. "Seriously you should go naked, no body on the ship cares", Labia told her from across the room.

This was certainly true, most of the ship's crew was currently naked with this heat and no body cared. Octavia was naked right now in front of Candy and Labia, who were also naked. Octavia didn't mind her roommates seeing her naked, they were her best friends, she considered them family. Also they were all women. In Octavia's village it had been socially acceptable to dress and bathe in front of other women, especially if you were really close friends or sisters. And Octavia very strongly considered Candy and Labia to be like sisters to her after over a year of living with them.

"I don't want men seeing me naked", Octavia replied and put on her damp bikini bottom. The roommates laughed but were only teasing her really, they knew how Octavia felt about this, especially after being raped.

Octavia manually milked herself into a milk bottle for Augusta and looked at the breakfast options.

Without enough power for the refrigerator the roommates had turned it off and used their pathetically tiny power rations to charge batteries that they then used for lighting. Everything in the fridge and freezer had gone bad and they didn't have enough power to cook anything. That left them with the option of packaged foods.

From under the counter top Octavia pulled out an official looking imperial cardboard box. On it was all sorts of imperial symbols and serial numbers and the words "infantry ration bars, property of 108th Cadian regiment". Octavia didn't know how the fleet had obtained these particular supplies, but since the Crucible of Starvation last met up with a fleet supply ship, the ship now had a lot of things that had apparently once belonged to the 108th Cadian regiment.

From this box she pulled out packaged "infantry ration bars" and handed some to her roommates. They opened their bars distastefully, but Octavia didn't mind them. They appeared to be made from some type of thick seaweed and were surprisingly filling.

Over breakfast her roommates had explained what happened last night with the cartel. Candy had grovelled before Wendy and MA7 and the other cartel women on her face on the floor and screamed apologies about her previous behaviour and begged for mercy. MA7 was sympathetic as always but Wendy was less impressed and made Candy completely humiliate herself and proclaim eternal respect to the cartel from now on.

When the cartel women had all had their fun and had their fill of Candy's weeping apologies, Wendy picked up a piece of paperwork and wrote on it. This was an order for part time reassignment from the steel mill to Octavia's work crew. It was not the complete reassignment that Candy had pleaded for but she dared not argue, the cartel could just as easily write on another form and have her trapped in the steel mill for life.

Candy had wept in gushing thanks until the cartel let her leave. Her new assignment was 9 hours a day in the steel mill and 10 hours a day working in Octavia's work crew. Wendy told Candy that there were two reasons why she was still in the steel mill: "firstly the steel mill desperately needs workers and can't spare you completely", Wendy said calmly, "secondly you are staying there till the crisis is over because, (and suddenly Wendy was shouting in rage at the top of her voice), NO ONE EVER TRYS TO FUCK WITH THE SEVENSON CARTEL AND GETS AWAY UNPUNISHED, YOU GOT THAT BITCH?"

Wendy told her that as she had Octavia and Labia vouching for her, that Candy would be forgiven after the crisis was over but that she would not be given a second chance if she tried anything again.

Candy had crawled out of the room on her belly, scared out of her mind and even Labia had developed a new found fear for the power and ruthlessness of the Sevenson cartel.

Octavia was shocked! Wendy was currently minding Augusta. She would never have imagined that someone like Wendy could have yelled such things at poor Candy!

Labia calmed Octavia's fears, "it's not that Wendy is a bad person, she was speaking on behalf of the cartel. As long as you never try to fuck with the cartel Octavia, Wendy won't have a problem with you".

Octavia cast a worried look at all the stuff in their apartment that she had mooched off MA7.

"That's different" said Labia, "you are a slave and MA7 is your owner. It's not unusual for owners to give stuff to their slaves. All of this stuff came from MA7's personal property, not the cartel treasury. At worst this is a private property dispute between an owner and her slave, not a cartel matter."

"What about the stuff I bartered?" Octavia asked apprehensively.

"Do you have any idea how rich MA7 is? She has so much script that if she dropped some in a corridor it's not worth her time to stoop down to pick it back up. Everything given here is pocket change to her, she doesn't expect any of it back and doesn't need it" Labia said.

A thought suddenly struck Octavia, "you know how MA7 is Nathan's slave and I am MA7's slave. Does that mean that I ultimately belong to Nathan?"

Labia pondered for a moment and then said, "no, this is a complicated situation. The moment that Nathan legally married MA7 she was promoted from slave to wife, and wives are entitled to own personal property. Technically Nathan could claim shared ownership of everything MA7 owns, but that is not his practice".

"The only thing that Nathan is interested in possessing is all the stuff he already has, a loving wife, a nice place to sleep, and master crafted power armour and weapons," Labia said.

"The Motherfucker armour is master crafted," Octavia asked incredulously?

"Don't let the graffiti fool you, that armour is the best that money can buy, it cost MA7 an absolute fortune to buy it off Lord Hagen as a present for Nathan", Labia replied.

Unhappily Candy got ready for her shift. She drank litres of water and rubbed the leftover dregs of last nights ice all over her body to try to get cold as possible in preparation. She also covered large areas of her body with herbal deodorant and oiled up her body with mechanical grease to try to protect the oils in her skin from the alcohol. With no clothes to put on and nothing else to bring, she kissed Labia, put her key necklace on and left for work unhappily.

Octavia and Labia followed. Octavia gave the breastmilk to a cartel courier on their way to work. Octavia sulkily had on her damp two piece bikini. As predicted it had not dried much and was clammy and uncomfortable on her skin. She also carried a key necklace similar to Candy's around her neck and was wearing her truck tyre sandals. She carried a plastic bag full of empty plastic milk bottles to fill up at work for Augusta, and some infantry ration bars and bottles of water rations.

Labia wore her work boots and a necklace full of keys (both the apartment key, keys for work, and a keycard to use the elevator to the cartel heartland), and she wore absolutely nothing else.

"I hope you freeze your tits off in that air conditioned office today," Octavia told Labia with a combination humorous banter and genuine jealousy.

"I hope so too," Labia playfully retorted. The two women hugged each other goodbye and went in separate directions to work.

***…

Wendy and Talon fussed over Augusta in their magnificent cartel apartment, he was absolutely adorable.

The infant was the very spitting image of Wendy's brother Luke, except with his mother's hair and eyes. Augusta showed a strong family resemblance to Wendy also. No matter his illegitimacy, he was a Sevenson through and through.

Oh how they adored him! What a cute baby, and so happy and engaging. Talon and Wendy were completely besotted with him.

Despite their unconventional relationship dynamics, Talon and Wendy were gentle and loving parents who adored babies. They had sadly lost Wendy's 5 year old great grand daughter in the nursery inferno and they now wanted to fill the void with this new illegitimate nephew of theirs.

Wendy might not look it but she was ancient. She was 280 years old, and had spent her life ruthlessly taking the same rejuvenation drugs as her mother MA7. The flower of physical youth had not yet completely left Wendy and she physically appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties.

Talon on the other hand was actually in her thirties chronologically, and was the latest in a long string of spouses.

Wendy was a deeply submissive lesbian, and the worship of Slanesh had made her strive for perfection in the form of finding the perfect dominatrix. She was famous among dominatrix circles for marrying so many professional dominatrices over the years of her own life. When she was single she would hire every professional dominatrix on the ship and then try to marry the best one.

These marriages had an average life expectancy of a few decades and usually ended in peaceful divorce when Wendy got bored. Wendy's children had all been born over a century ago, Wendy's dominatrix wife at the time had forced the submissive lesbian to have sex with hundreds of random men as a sadistic form of torture, until Wendy's brothers got so sick seeing this that they shot the wife out of spite.

Talon had no intention of being cast aside like all the others, this submissive little bitch was hers for life. Talon had done her research before she even met Wendy. Talon had carefully studied all of Wendy's likes and dislikes with past wives, and had trained her skills in these areas like a career athlete. Wendy was her ticket out of the squalor of deck 11.

When Wendy had divorced her current wife and gone back to hiring every dominatrix on the ship, Talon was ready for her. Talon had easily out competed all her rivals and she had won her prize.

In her own way Talon did love her wife Wendy Sevenson. It might have started out as a gold digging endeavour but Talon had later come to have real affection for her wife. It was impossible to study one person so completely without feeling a bond for them. The woman genuinely loved Talon and it is the nature of love to love those who love you.

Talon was Wendy's most perfect wife yet and one of the smartest. When Wendy was at work, Talon was studying, training her technique, and planning everything she was going to do to Wendy that day. And recently her day also involved minding Augusta.

Talon genuinely loved babies, it was one thing that she and Wendy definitely shared. Nothing melted her heart faster than the face of a smiling baby. And Augusta was a very happy and smiley baby. Talon would waste hours interacting with Augusta instead of preparing, and it was starting to show. Luckily, the baby was just as good at distracting Wendy.

The two wives cooed and made faces at the baby as Augusta laughed.

***…

Wendy was amazingly happy but slightly surprised as she played with her adorable nephew.

Usually she would right now be cleaning the toilet with her face as Mistress Talon flogged her, tied up with her own personal toothbrush lodged up her backside, or being degraded and tortured in some other cruel and diabolical way.

Instead she got to spend the afternoon playing with this adorable baby. Was this a reward for being such a good girl lately Wendy wondered? She looked at her Dominatrix wife with submissive adoration, Wendy loved her so much!

Mistress Talon was shaking a colourful plush toy of a chaos spawn and making baby talk, with a look of exquisite happiness on her face. Wendy swelled up with pleasure to see her look so happy, it was adorable. Augusta reached out for the plush toy making happy baby noises. Mistress Talon supported the weight of the toy and let Augusta grab it. Predictably part of the plush toy immediately ended up in the baby's mouth.

Wendy's heart was melting, this baby was just so cute! Her heart was filled with waves of pleasure, this was what a marriage should feel like.

"I love you so much Mistress Talon", Wendy blurted out, she couldn't help it.

Mistress Talon looked at her in surprise and then her face softened, "I love you so much too you adorable little whore, you are such a good girl".

Wendy immediately felt powerful submissive pleasure at being called both a whore and a good girl in the same sentence, and felt deep happiness that her love was reciprocated. Oh this marriage was such bliss!

Wendy's heart melted into a puddle of happy pleasure.

"I have a cattle prod with your clit's name on it, don't think that you are getting off so easy just because of the Baby", Mistress Talon said.

Wendy squealed with fear and delight, driven wild. Terror battled with longing in her mind, and the sensation caused her the most intense pleasure. If it was even possible, Wendy melted even more into a happy emotional puddle and made happy sounds.

"Oh Mistress, I love you so much, you are perfect Mistress Talon", Wendy said blissfully.

"I know I'm perfect", Mistress Talon replied arrogantly, causing Wendy even more pleasure.

Wendy was in heaven. They played with the baby until it was time for Wendy to cook dinner, under the stern gaze and occasional lash of Mistress Talon. Wendy did all the chores in the apartment and usually came home from a hard day of work to pamper the arrogant sadistic woman, in between doing chores and being tortured.

Mistress Talon looked strange, in her terrifying black leather outfit, cradling the baby in one hand and holding a lash in the other. The two things didn't go together, but Wendy found it endearing.

Mistress Talon cooed gently at the baby and spoke derogatory abuse at Wendy, occasionally reinforcing her words with a crack of the whip. The sound of the whip upset Augusta so Mistress Talon was eventually forced to stop using it. Wendy worked hard in the kitchen, preparing the meal. During Wendy's occasional spare moments she lay down on the floor to be used as a foot mat under Mistress Talon's vicious high heeled boots.

When the meal was ready she served Mistress Talon at the magnificent table, and ate her own meal out of a dog bowl on the floor without utensils. Augusta was fed with a bottle of milk.

Hours later Wendy was being tenderly cuddled by Mistress Talon in their magnificent bed. The torture and degradation was over, and Wendy now got to enjoy the tender sweetness of aftercare. This was the one time each night that she could talk to her wife as an equal. Wendy leaned in and kissed her wife lovingly.

"You know that you are a very good girl don't you Wendy", Talon said.

"I hope that I am Talon", Wendy replied.

"You are, you are the best wife I have ever had" said Talon.

"I'm the ONLY wife you have ever had," said Wendy giggling.

Talon poked out her tongue and kissed her wife happily.

"Lately you have become special to me, really special, I don't ever want to lose you", Talon said with surprising seriousness.

"You only just started feeling that way about your own wife after 3 years of marriage," Wendy asked feeling slightly hurt.

Talon got defensive, "I'm trying to express my feelings here, please just listen to me."

Wendy relaxed slightly, ready to have her misunderstanding corrected.

"I do love you, I mean more than ever before, really really love you, you follow me?" Talon said.

Wendy relaxed considerably, feeling special and cuddled Talon closer.

"It's deeper than before. When we first met you were just another little slut to beat. After months of kicking your ass I liked you a lot. You then proposed to me. Let's get one thing straight, you are rich, unbelievably rich, and I was poor as shit. Of course I was going to say yes, anyone on the ship would have," Talon said.

Wendy stopped cuddling Talon and edged away from her in bed, tears were forming in her eyes and she looked like she felt terribly betrayed, but she kept listening all the same.

Talon continued, "over the last 3 years something has changed, I have been falling in love with you, not pretend but real. And if you love someone shouldn't you be honest with them? You deserve to know the truth, I don't want to hide anymore. I truly, deeply and GENUINELY love you now. I know that I'm risking being shot by your brothers by admitting all of this but I don't care, I LOVE YOU, and you deserve to know my true feelings."

Wendy had a very mixed expression on her face. The side of her face was twitching violently. It looked like half of Wendy wanted to have Talon shot, and that the other half of Wendy was feeling deeply and truly touched. Talon quickly kept talking, falling back on her years of studying Wendy, and told Wendy exactly what she most likely wanted to hear in this situation.

Talon had made a terrible gamble. Her marriage now hung in the balance, and possibly her life as well if Wendy went crying to one of her brothers. On the plus side she felt an enormous weight lift off her shoulders. What she had done was given her genuine love for Wendy room to grow into something more real.

Wendy was in absolute emotional turmoil. She was glad she was in bed already because her head was spinning far too much to stand.

The woman she loved had just admitted to being a gold digger who had never truly loved her until quite recently! The hurt of betrayal was terrible. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. Tears were streaming down her face.

But despite this she felt other more positive emotions. The liar had confessed to her, she didn't have to but she did. She had come clean of her own free will. And most importantly was the reason WHY she had confessed. She had confessed out of love.

Even now Talon was still talking about how her love for Wendy had compelled her to come clean. Her words sounded so good and Wendy wanted to believe them so badly. Trust was completely destroyed but in it's place was something else, some new feeling of honesty.

Wendy listened as Talon told her the whole story. Talon had spent 15 years studying everything she could about Wendy, intending to get her hands on a highly profitable marriage. It made Wendy feel sick to think of people studying her for years like some prey, so that they could sink their claws into her. From the sound of Talon's story any number of Wendy's former wives had been exactly the same and she could not be sure about any dominatrix on the ship.

What should Wendy do? Should she divorce Talon and risk falling into the clutches of yet another gold digging fake? Talon had been a fake, but now she was an honest fake who seemed to genuinely love her. She needed time to think.

"I need time to think. I don't know who you are anymore. You are still only just welcome to stay in my house, but get the fuck out of my bed", Wendy said.

Talon left the room crying.

What the fuck had she been thinking admitting everything to Wendy like that? She had let her emotions cloud her judgement in a foolish moment of weakness.

Talon went out to the lounge room and sat down hugging her legs. She cried herself out and then thought about the situation as rationally as she could.

Talon had studied this woman in minute detail for 15 years and now drew desperately on that knowledge to try to predict what Wendy would do. Wendy had had some really dumb wives in the past who did some really dumb things, but as far as she knew she was the first one to be stupid enough to admit that she was a gold digging scam artist who didn't even love Wendy for most of their marriage. No wonder Wendy was upset, Talon would be mad as shit if their positions had been reversed. It really was a horrible thing that Talon had done.

Wendy was predictable enough for Talon to make some educated guesses about how she would react. She might divorce Talon, but she wouldn't do it for at least a few days. To avoid divorce Talon would have to be extremely cooperative to every demand that Wendy made. If she could survive the next few weeks without Wendy divorcing her, then she would have a chance of saving her marriage. The situation was precarious but could still be salvaged. It might even make them closer partners in the long run.

Talon couldn't sleep and just sat on the lounge, thinking dark thoughts.

At around 3am Wendy joined Talon in the room.

Talon immediately stood up and said "Wendy!"

Wendy held up a piece of paper, waving it around playfully, she had a truly terrifying expression on her face.

"Oh Slanesh, that's not divorce papers is it," Talon asked in horror and regret.

"Oh no my most dear and honest wife, this is your new job. No more freeloading gold digger", Wendy said in a scarily sweet voice.

"That's fair, I will do anything you ask, please don't divorce me," Talon said pleadingly.

"You really are a piece of shit aren't you," Wendy said to Talon.

Talon agreed that she was and that she hated herself for hurting Wendy.

"That makes two of us, I also hate you you lying bitch" Wendy spat with feeling.

"I thought that it was better to tell you than to just keep it a secret. The fact that I told you must show you that I sincerely love you, if I didn't then I would never have told you. Most of your past wives were just like me, I'm just the only one who loves you enough to be honest with you, doesn't that count for something," said Talon.

Wendy's body language softened very slightly but she was still clearly furious.

"You want credit for admitting what a horrible person you are, why? Because you love me NOW! My feelings for you were never fake, I loved you so much that it hurt right from the start. The difference between us is that I'm not a piece of shit", Wendy spat.

"I might be a piece of shit, but I'm a piece of shit who loves you", Talon said emphatically.

"I deserve so much better than you", Wendy retorted.

"I'm the best dominatrix on this ship and the best you have ever had, you won't find better than me", Talon replied simply.

This made Wendy pause and Talon continued, "they are almost all like me, you can't trust any of them, but you can now trust me."

"Trust? TRUST! I have never trusted anyone less in my entire life! I did trust you completely, and you smashed that trust to pieces", Wendy shouted.

"But I did it for the noblest of reasons, I broke your trust by telling you the truth," Talon insisted.

"It doesn't matter, the real you is clearly a horrible person, I have suddenly discovered that the person I loved most is actually a complete monster and a stranger," Wendy said.

"People are capable of changing over time, I'm in the process of changing into the sort of wife that you really deserve," Talon reasoned.

"That I really deserve," Wendy repeated dangerously.

"Are you willing to give me a chance? I will do anything to stay married to you," Talon asked gently.

Wendy considered for a moment. "I don't know yet, you broke my heart and destroyed my trust. I don't even know who you are anymore".

"Are you willing to find out? To get to know the new me, the real me?" Talon asked.

"I really don't know, I don't know if I even can," Wendy conceded.

"I'm still the most skilled dominatrix on this ship," Talon pointed out.

Wendy showed very negative body language but it was getting very slightly softer. She was clearly getting more indecisive by the minute just as Talon had known that she would. If Talon could keep her talking then she would offload enough emotional wreckage to consider forgiving Talon.

"Oh by the way, you should leave for work soon, your shift starts at 4am," Wendy said matter of fact like.

"What job did you get for me", Talon asked, feeling determined to do her best to show she was serious.

"Oh it's a job that is desperate for more staff, it's down on level 3"...

***…

Candy thought she was hallucinating from the heat, she could have sworn that she just saw one of the cartel wives down here in the steel mill.

"Talon?" Candy asked curiously.

The woman looked at Candy and vague recognition entered her face, "you are Octavia's roommate aren't you?"

"That's right, what the fuck is a cartel wife doing down in a shit hole like this," Candy asked incredulously.

Almost everyone in earshot turned around frantically, looking for this aforementioned cartel wife, desperately hopeful that she could speak to the cartel on their behalf and get them out of here.

The profusely sweating Talon looked uncomfortably at the crowd of desperate hopeful faces looking at her and said, "I fucked up bad, I think my marriage is over. My wife sent me here as punishment, I'm probably going to be left here until I rot".

The crowd of faces moved away disappointed, it was just another person who had run afoul of the cartel and her ability to influence their release was clearly long gone.

"Oh dear, that really sucks, how long is your shift", Candy asked.

"19 hours", said Talon with utter despair.

Candy didn't know what to say.

Candy and Talon paired up, helping each other work and rubbing each other down with alcohol. The heat was now absolutely lethal without constant rub downs with alcohol and some of the workers had died. They couldn't drink fast enough to replace fluid loss from sweat, and every hour or so a medic in refrigerated armour would inject 2 litres of liquid into their veins.

Working together they made the hellish experience slightly more bearable, one rubbing alcohol on the other's back and shoulders as she worked, changing places every 10 seconds and making much better progress than either of them could manage alone.

They didn't talk much of the time, but 9 hours is a long time, so they still covered a lot of information in the few times they did talk. Candy agreed that Talon had fucked up big time by telling Wendy the truth and said that Wendy scared the fuck out of Candy. Talon listened with hope as Candy told her how Wendy had shown her mercy when she begged. Candy recommended that Talon grovel on the floor until Wendy reassigned her.

"But what about my marriage, do you think grovelling will help", Talon asked.

"Oh sweetie, your marriage is totally fucked, but grovelling can't hurt", Candy said.

For hours they barely survived the inferno heat. Then to Talon's dismay, Candy finished her 9 hour shift, and Talon was left all alone with no friendly face to talk to and no one to rub alcohol on her as she worked.

She slowed right down until the overseers beat her, and she then tried to work and rub at the same time until she got so sick that she vomited up a litre of hot water. It was absolutely hellish. She would die if she didn't get out of this place!

***…

Octavia sacrificed part of her 5 hours a day time off to visit Wendy and Augusta. She needed to sleep but Candy had told her terrible things at work.

Wendy was surprised to see her and invited Octavia in to visit her baby.

Octavia noticed immediately that Wendy was dressed very unusually. She was dressed in terrifying black spiky leather and held a ferocious whip in her hand. Octavia looked at her questioningly.

"I'm expecting someone else," Wendy told Octavia.

"About that, Candy ran into Talon in the steel mill. They worked together the entire shift and they talked about a lot of things. Candy thought that Talon might die before the end of her 19 hour shift, die from the heat. She was getting really sick and not coping well, she might be dead already if she is as sick as Candy said she was," Octavia said gravely.

Wendy went pale as a sheet of paper at Octavia's words and dropped her whip.

"MIGHT BE DEAD", Wendy screamed with horror, "NO, NOOOO!"

Wendy raced to a wall Vox phone and frantically pushed buttons with trembling fingers. She screamed incoherently into the phone until the admin slave at the other end coaxed her into speaking more slowly. Her speech was full of such screams as "get Talon the fuck out of that steel mill right now", and "cancelled the fucking work assignment by executive order of senior cartel administrator Wendy Sevenson" followed by screamed authorisation codes.

From what Octavia could gather, the admin slave on the other end could not confirm that Talon was still alive, and this news made Wendy wail with grief.

At some point during the frantic Vox call, an extremely sickly and overheated looking Talon entered the apartment, shaking all over and covered in her own puke.

Wendy screamed "SHE'S HERE" into the Vox phone and threw herself on Talon weeping and covering her with kisses.

Octavia quietly excused herself and went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The entire crew cheered as the Crucible of Starvation entered the warp and resumed their journey to the Chonma Sector.

There was still a lot of repair work left to do, but at least the ship was now sufficiently repaired to safely undertake a lengthy journey through the warp.

The repair crews now worked a mere 14 hours a day, and the temperature on board had dropped to a comfortable 25 degrees Celsius.

As the air had cooled it had shed some of its thick humidity, and condensation ran down every wall, sometimes so heavily that it formed miniature waterfalls. This water once again flooded every corridor with a few centimetres of water, and most of it found it's way down to decks 1 and 2. There was even some talk of declaring the bottom two decks as an official lake, much to the irritation of the captain.

The flood was welcome news to the poor unfortunates assigned to the steel mill.

The day that Talon had worked there had been the worst shift on record. The air hadn't yet cooled sufficiently to offload it's extreme humidity as condensation and deck 1 had dried up in places. The cooling pipes had nothing but thick viscous sludge left to use as a heat sink, and the cooling fluid returned to the furnaces only slightly cooler than it had been. It's a miracle that anyone survived, and a lot of people hadn't. Almost 25 percent of the steel mill workers had died that day from the heat and the survivors had all been extremely sick.

Talon had only just survived that day. The cartel doctors were amazed that she had even managed to stager home and walk in the door under her own power. She was suffering heat exhaustion and was on the verge of having a heat stroke. Talon had been hospitalised in a serious condition, as Wendy wept at her bedside.

As soon as Talon was coherent enough to speak she told Wendy about how Candy had rubbed her down with alcohol every 10 seconds, and that it had saved her life. Candy suddenly found herself very popular with Wendy and the cartel in general and her shifts in the steel mill had been reduced to a mere 2 hours a day, and her promotion ban was lifted.

The very next day after Talon worked in the steel mill the ship got cool enough to dump it's humidity, and the flood of water that followed filled deck 1 to knee height and this made the steel mill heat less lethal. The sickly survivors arrived at work to find all their bottled water rations sitting inside insulated boxes full of ice cubes, curtesy of Wendy to thank anyone who might have helped keep Talon alive. There was much cheering of "Talon, Talon," that day.

***...

Luke Sevenson watched the swirling magenta energies of the warp move past the observation window. It was good to be underway again.

They had a long journey ahead to reach the Chonma Sector and they desperately needed to raid those research stations to replace all the lost materials on board. Luke had been overseeing the training of militia engineers in space suits. The plan was to try to strip the entire buildings down into chunks by militia engineers with cutting torches, leaving nothing behind.

The stations they intended to raid were all various types of telescope facilities on barren asteroids and planetoids on the edge of the sector. They would contain some high tech components but were mostly scrap metal for the ship. The facilities staff would be few and highly trained, they would make valuable slaves.

The Chonma sector was unfortunately a dangerously well defended sector and contained the infamous imperial hive world of Necromunda. It would be swarming with hostile warships so they had to hit and run extremely quickly. If they were longer than 2 hours at any particular facility then they ran the risk of being caught by patrols. 2 hours was the estimated best response time from the nearest probable patrol routes to the stations in question.

The repair crews were running out of materials now and repairs were slowing to a halt. The space battle had blasted large chunks out of the ship. The patching of these holes had stripped the ship bare of scrap metal. The crew members had even salvaged the rust from the crawl spaces to smelt into more metal.

The ship at large was an absolute pigsty, and it was now standard practice to hose out the corridors with fire hoses. That lake on decks 1 and 2 had been a godsend, without it the steel mills could never have met the departure deadline. Luke only hoped that the artificial gravity plates under the floor of deck 1 didn't fail. They would have to drain that lake before too much longer to maintain these and other essential systems on deck 1.

Luke was tired, he had hardly slept in 3 weeks. He had also had difficulty keeping track of exactly where his son Augusta was at any given moment. The Childcare businesses still lacked staff, so Octavia had sent Augusta to stay with his sister Wendy. But Wendy was never home now either.

Luke didn't know the full details but it seemed that Wendy had had a particularly bad lovers spat with her latest wife and sent the wife to the lethally hot steel mill in a rage. The heat had almost killed the wife and she was now hospitalised. Wendy had very deliberately refused to tell Luke what the wife had done to deserve this. What ever it was it was obviously bad, but apparently all was forgiven now.

Augusta now went everywhere that Wendy went, which was a lot of places, but mostly either the admin office or the cartel hospital. Thankfully Wendy's location was easy enough to track down with a quick Vox call to admin.

Luke would not be able to relax until after the raids were over. He and other space marines had to train a staggering 2,500 militia soldiers into combat engineers. They needed this many to strip down an entire research station with torches in less than 2 hours.

Luke was drilling them hard, they desperately needed to improve their speed. They had pulled apart and then put back together many walls throughout the ship, and they were slowly getting faster. If they could get their speed up enough then the Crucible of starvation would only need to raid 5 stations to replenish supplies at a profit. The slower they were, the number of raids would increase, and in the Chonma Sector that was dangerous.

Ideally they would be out of the Chonma sector less than 24 hours after they arrived, and get the fuck out of there to the fleet rendezvous point. The rendezvous was in 2 months time, but they would arrive a month early and spend that entire month doing repairs.

Hopefully they could get more crew from other ships in the fleet, if not then they would need to conduct a big slave raid to get the numbers.

***...

Candy, Labia and Octavia arrived at the main entrance of the cartel hospital. They were dressed in their casual clothes and carried a series of get well gifts for Talon.

They didn't have much to give, but they had made a get well card out of a cardboard flap cut off the infantry ration box, bending it in half and drawing pictures all over it. It contained a beautiful message from Labia, and semiliterate scrawl from Candy and Octavia.

They also brought some infantry ration bars as a gift of food. If they had had the extra power then they would have baked something.

The reception slave looked at their gifts and card dubiously, but brightened when she saw Octavia's brands and Labia's keycard identifying her as cartel admin staff. The slave directed them to the correct room.

They walked through the magnificent hospital, passing slave nurses and other staff as they went. As the place dedicated to healing the rich and powerful it was a proper hospital, not the decrepit medic stations that served for the rest of the crew. Whatever the section had originally been, it was now extensively renovated into the shiny white walls of a proper hospital.

They passed room after room filled with expensive looking medical equipment. They saw cartel women and their lovers getting cosmetic surgery and rejuvenation treatments. It seemed surprisingly sparse of people who were actually sick or injured.

Finally they found the correct room, one of only two occupied rooms in the intensive care unit, the rest of the beds were empty. Apparently the rich and powerful rarely got dangerously unwell.

They entered the pristinely clean room.

Talon was in a proper white hospital bed with tubes sticking out of her. Beside her sat Wendy, nursing Augusta in her lap. A nearby table was covered with gifts and cards from the cartel, proper printed cards, not the improvised thing that the roommates had made.

Octavia looked at their own card inadequately.

"Talon", Candy exclaimed and rushed to hug the sickly woman, almost pulling out some of her tubes in the process.

"Hi Candy", Talon said happily, returning the hug warmly as best she could with all her tubes.

Candy was still hugging Talon when Wendy piled on from behind Candy, having hastily handed Augusta to Octavia a moment before. Wendy was hugging the surprised Candy from behind and thanking her in a frenzy of gratitude for keeping Talon alive in the steel mill 3 days ago.

When the happy group hug broke up, Labia gave talon the food rations and the card. Wendy helped Talon to read the words. Talon had been mostly illiterate when she met Wendy and Wendy had been teaching her to read ever since. She had apparently studied Wendy completely from word of mouth from still living ex wives and anyone else who had information.

Even Wendy had trouble reading Octavia's scrawled message.

"What language is this, I don't even recognise these letters", Wendy asked.

"It's Haroldy", Octavia said apologetically.

"What in the warp is that", Wendy asked laughingly.

"It's my native language, the dialects of the south east continent where on Harold's Reach all use the Haroldy alphabet. It's the only alphabet I was taught to write", Octavia said sheepishly.

"You can't read imperial low gothic", Wendy asked gently.

"I can read it sort of, but I get confused with the letters sometimes, I don't know how to spell words in the Gothic alphabet, it's too confusing", Octavia said sadly.

"It's ok sweetie, don't be embarrassed. When you have time I will teach you how to read if you like", Wendy said soothingly.

Octavia said that she might take her up on the offer when she had the time.

"But what does it SAY", asked Talon curiously.

Octavia read the message in her dialect of Haroldy. The two wives giggled and said "oh no you don't, say it in fleet gothic".

(Fleet gothic is the name of the peculiar dialect of low gothic spoken only in the fleet of the disembowelling knife warband chapter, it is the language that everyone on board spoke)

"It says that I hope that you get well very soon and says that I am thinking of you", Octavia said.

"It also says that you mustn't spank Wendy too hard in punishment for sending you to the steel mill," Candy added playfully.

Octavia squawked in outrage and laughing said "It absolutely does not say that", and playfully slapped Candy's arm.

They all suddenly stopped at the sound of choking sobs coming from Wendy. Labia quickly gave Wendy a big cuddle and glared at Candy.

When Wendy had recovered slightly Talon said, "thank you Octavia, that was beautiful. Who drew all of these pictures?"

"That would be me and Octavia", said Candy.

"I only drew the flowers and animals, I TOLD Candy not to draw the penises and vaginas", Octavia said irritatedly.

"What would I even do with a penis", asked Talon smiling amused.

"You mean that you never tried one", asked Candy amazed.

"Of course I have, I have tried everything, just not my thing, I'm really not interested in men that way", Talon said.

Octavia surprised everyone by chiming in: "wait I'm confused, how can you be into women but not into men?"

Everyone in the room looked at Octavia like she had just said something truly bizarre.

Labia swooped in to make sense of the situation: "are you suggesting that homosexuality is a choice?"

"Well it is isn't it? You and Candy are a homosexual couple but you have both enjoyed sex with men. You chose to give up men for the sake of the bed and instead you became homosexual", Octavia said.

Talon looked irritated, Wendy looked sympathetic like she was in the presence of someone with a mental handicap, and Candy and Labia burst out laughing.

"Candy and I are pansexual, we are perfectly happy to fuck anyone who is attractive enough regardless of gender. Wendy and Talon don't work that way. They are lesbians, they are only interested in women", Labia explained.

"But, but, how can you not be attracted to men at all? Sorry if this is illegal to talk about, but didn't the Emperor create men and women to be attracted to each other, because the parts complete the lock and key that makes the baby", Octavia said, to the laughter of Labia.

"Is it because you worship the chaos gods? Did the demon gods twist your nature and confuse it?" Octavia asked.

Talon was now laughing as well as Labia. Candy looked insulted and Wendy looked deeply sympathetic and sad.

"Oh my dear Octavia, what have those horrid imperials brainwashed you with", Wendy said sadly

The laughter from Talon became choking, and Wendy rushed to her side alarmed.

"I'm ok, I'm ok", Talon choked with laughter.

Octavia was flushed at being laughed at.

"I don't think that we should have this conversation here in this hospital room, how about we discuss it at home", Labia suggested.

Octavia looked at her gratefully, "yes please let's talk about anything else", Octavia said quickly.

"So Talon, how are you feeling now", Labia asked.

"I feel great, I felt tired the first day, but I'm fine now", Talon said.

"What about all the tubes", Octavia asked.

"Honestly I don't need these, I'm fine, the nurses are just being pedantic", Talon said.

"I don't care if it's pedantic, you are getting the best care possible", Wendy said assertively.

Octavia, Candy and Labia all looked at Wendy in surprise, it was completely unlike Wendy to countermand her Dominatrix like that.

"Are you two doing ok", Octavia asked quietly, "it's so unlike you Wendy, to argue with Talon".

Wendy looked around to make sure that no one else was in earshot and very quietly said, "I'm still mad with Talon about everything, but I don't want her to die. I still believe that our marriage is worth salvaging and I want to try to make it work."

Wendy continued.

"I was so angry, and wanted Talon to suffer, but only for a while, till she understood how much emotional pain she had caused me"

"I was going to make her life a living hell for a few weeks to test if she really loved me like she said".

"I was going to torture her every waking moment, and then offer her the option of divorcing me as a way to stop the torture. If she refused to divorce me and endured everything I could throw at her then I planned to forgive her".

"But then she goes and almost dies on me and my plan was ruined. When I feared that she was dead I found out that I still really loved her despite everything".

"So now I'm not sure what I want to do, but I have found that I'm not ready to live without her", Wendy finished.

Talon was crying softly when the roommates looked at her. The sight of Talon crying was very unusual, she was usually the quintessential hard as nails dominatrix. This display of such emotional weakness deeply moved Octavia.

"As soon as I am well enough, do it. Send me back to the steel mill, just not for 19 hours, that would kill me. Make me suffer, make me earn your trust, make me prove to you how much I love you", Talon said with resolute determination.

"Oh Talon", Wendy said deeply touched.

"If you don't send me to that steel mill then I will go anyway and work there for free, and if you don't make me prove myself then I will punish you severely when I become your Dominatrix once more", Talon warned.

Wendy seemed to wilt and go weak at the knees, trembling. She jumped on the bed next to Talon and hugged her, sobbing.

Talon held her trembling sobbing wife tenderly but dominantly in her arms, looking at her very protectively. Wendy cuddled in deeper and cried herself out.

Octavia was looking extremely uncomfortable, while Candy and Labia were watching with rapt fascination as though this was some romantic film at the best part.

"Shh, shh, shh little one, Talon is here", Talon said to the crying Wendy.

Wendy grabbed Talon's face and started to kiss her as she cried her eyes out.

Octavia looked away, this was deeply personal and she felt like she was intruding. It was so intensely tender that it made her chest hurt.

Squeals of intense pain maid Octavia turn around. Talon had bitten Wendy's lips and was holding them with her teeth, clearly biting very hard from Wendy's sounds of agony.

Talon grabbed Wendy by the ear and twisted it so hard that it made Octavia wince, it must be excruciatingly painful.

Talon let go of Wendy's lips with her teeth but kept a firm hold of Wendy's ear. Talon had Wendy's undivided attention and Talon's face was the very image of fury.

"I said make me earn it, do you hear me slut", Talon said in a scarily authoritative voice that made Octavia want to cower.

Wendy squealed in agony and submissive terror and said, "Yes Mistress Talon".

Talon slapped Wendy's face with her free hand and said, "No, bad girl, I have not yet earned the right to be called Mistress, stop being weak, make me earn it".

Wendy was trembling and seemed to be hypnotised by the Dominatrix.

"I can't, please don't make me, my submission is too strong", Wendy pleaded.

Talon pushed her away disgusted, "stop thinking with your pussy, you are a senior administrator for fucks sake, be strong, make me earn your submission, make me work for your trust".

Wendy steeled herself and worked hard to gather her wits.

"Ok Talon", she said trembling with effort, "you must earn my trust the hard way. You are completely cut off from all my wealth for non medical expenses, you are no longer welcome in my house unless I invite you in".

Wendy continued.

"I expect you to woo me and go to great effort to make me feel special, I will every day leave you a list of painful and humiliating tasks to do, for at least the next 3 weeks. You will complete these tasks if medically able to do them or we are through", Wendy finished.

"Very, very good girl", Talon said delighted and with great pride.

Wendy shuddered in pleasure at the praise.

"Make the tasks cruel, I'm a big girl, I can take it", Talon said.

"I will send you the things you owned before we were a couple", Wendy said.

"I better find a new place to live, can I crash with you girls", Talon asked the 3 roommates.

The roommates all agreed.

"When does this start", asked Octavia

"I get discharged tomorrow", Talon said.

"Any ideas what you are going to do to Talon", Candy asked Wendy.

Wendy thought for a moment and then her eyes widened as if surprised by her own cruelty. Wendy jumped up and down excitedly and whispered in Candy's ear.

"Oh Slanesh, that's diabolical, absolutely evil", Candy said with barely contained laughter, "you are really not going to like this Talon".

Talon steeled herself, "tell me the worst".

Wendy gathered her nerves and said with nervous excitement, "given your strict lesbian-ness and abhorrence of men, I have come up with something that is guaranteed to make you miserable".

"Starting tomorrow and continuing for at least 3 weeks you are not allowed to eat anything except semen", Wendy said sadistically.

Talon's eyes bulged and the whites of her eyes became very visible. Her normally olive skin became pale white. Her face contorted in appreciation and she started to laugh.

"Well played Wendy, Well played. That is absolutely evil. But I will get scurvy without vitamin rations", Talon said.

"I'm going to really prove your true feelings for me, and don't worry about your health, I will pay all the medical costs to keep you healthy", Wendy said.

"I will do it, I will prove my love for you. And then after I have earned you back, I'm going to absolutely kick your ass for this", Talon promised.

Wendy smiled with a combination of fear, happiness and feeling loved.

"Are these gifts all mine", Talon asked, pointing at the table of get well gifts.

"All yours", Wendy said happily.

"Good, I need to fatten up as much as possible today, someone pass me the chocolates", Talon said.

Octavia went over to Wendy as Talon stuffed her face with chocolates.

"I'm sorry if I offended you before, with the sex questions," Octavia quietly said to Wendy.

"It's really ok sweetie, you don't know any different", Wendy replied.

"What Talon is doing is the most romantic thing I have ever seen, it's absolutely fucking crazy and really disgusting, but is still really romantic all the same", Octavia said hesitantly.

Wendy beamed proudly, "yes it is, I feel so incredibly special, in 280 years no one has ever done anything so romantic for me".

"Are you really going to make her do horrible stuff for 3 weeks, I don't think I could do that to someone I love", Octavia said.

"I really don't want to, but you heard her, she is insisting", Wendy said.

"But can't you just refuse, she can't force you to cooperate", Octavia insisted.

"I certainly could do that but Talon would punish me in terrible ways, also I don't want to, this is so romantic that it's making my heart melt, it's making me feel so special", Wendy said dreamily.

"If you don't mind me saying, your relationship is very unconventional, it's very different from Candy and Labia's relationship", Octavia said.

Octavia continued.

"When Candy and Labia play their bondage games they take it in turns being tied up, and outside the games they act like a normal couple".

"Sometimes they do this sort of stuff outside the games, but rarely".

"Outside the games they are equals, neither is the boss of the other".

"But with you and Talon it's different, it's like you play the game all the time, but Talon is always the boss".

"Why do you play the game all the time? This bondage stuff is just a sex thing isn't it? Are you wanting sex every moment of your life", Octavia asked.

Wendy looked thoughtful and considered for a moment.

"That's complicated to answer but it's not just a sex thing, it's my preferred way of life, I mean it is extremely pleasurable and often highly sexual but that's not what it's about", Wendy said.

"It makes me feel incredibly safe and peaceful to have an arrogant dominant woman completely control me outside of work", Wendy said blissfully.

"But she is so mean to you, she insults you to your face and hurts you", Octavia said

"But that's what I like, it makes me feel more dominated, when someone can freely degrade you and hurt you, it is a very powerful reminder that they are dominant over you. I crave to feel completely dominated, it is a very deep need within me", Wendy explained.

"Doesn't it feel bad, doesn't it hurt", Octavia asked.

"It does, it hurts terribly and the insults and degradation hurt me deeply, my life outside of work is often a living hell of suffering, but it makes me feel incredibly dominated, and that gives me an intense feeling of peace and pleasure", Wendy said.

"But then why are you able to kiss and act sort of normal some of the time, why is she even affectionate and romantic? Why isn't Talon horrible to you all the time", Octavia asked confused.

"We have certain times when we are just a normal couple, a marriage wouldn't survive without at least a little bit of affection. Every night she will spend an hour just before sleep cuddling and kissing me and making me feel special", Wendy said.

"If she didn't then I would develop severe emotional problems, the abuse has to be balanced with emotional sweetness, it's called aftercare", Wendy explained.

"Ah I have heard of that, Candy and Labia always do that at the end of their bondage games", Octavia said with recognition.

"Yes it's essential", Wendy said.

"Have you ever had a normal relationship, where you are equal all the time", Octavia asked.

"Yes I have, I had girlfriends as a teenager, just normal relationship dynamics but it didn't complete me. The sex and kissing was nice, but I felt incomplete," Wendy said and continued.

"My mother really helped me in discovering myself, she also helped me come to terms with being a lesbian too, she is the most supportive parent anyone could have"

"In my early teenage years I did have a boyfriend, Johnny Mohammad, he is now the great uncle of my niece Dr Imelda Mohammad, he was one of the most handsome boys on the ship"

"He should have been perfect, he was handsome, rich and polite. His father was a second lieutenant on the bridge, influential and powerful."

"This was in the early days before the cartel rose to power, it wasn't even a cartel back then, just a large family of mostly kids and teenagers. We had a few of our brothers as full space marines, but only about a squad."

"As a space Marine's daughter, born in an actual legitimate marriage, I became part of the civilian upper class, but not so high ranking as I am now".

"Johnny was much higher ranking socially, and it was an incredible honour to be the girlfriend of a second lieutenant's son."

"Johnny and I met in the upper class youth academy, that's basically a school for the upper class children and teenagers"

"He was incredibly smart in school, a genius, all the Mohammad family were incredibly gifted. I was always very good at admin classes, Johnny of course was good at everything, but I for me admin was the only subject I was good enough in to be in the top class of"

"Back then I was one of the few girls who developed breasts early, I was only 13 and was already needing a bra, and the 13 year old boys all noticed. For about a year I was very popular with the boys until the other girls started to develop"

"I kissed a lot of boys when I was 13, I didn't feel much when I did, but I was a worshipper of Slanesh and felt that it was my duty to put out."

"Of all the boys interested in me, Johnny was the one with the best prospects and the most going for him, he was the logical choice, so I accepted him when he asked me out".

"I tried like crazy to be a good girlfriend, I lost my virginity to Johnny, I put out like crazy".

"My father, Nathan Hornswoggle, was horrible, he used to interfere with me sexually when he wasn't beating me, I may have lost my hymen to Johnny but Nathan had been already touching the outer surface down there for as long as I can remember"

"I never wanted to go home, I slept over at Johnny's house almost every night."

"His parents were amazing, they knew that Nathan was molesting me and let me stay over without getting mad"

Wendy laughed remembering, "his mother used to call me the Hornswoggle girl. Back then we all had the last name Hornswoggle, we all changed it to Sevenson later when we all finally disowned Nathan"

"Anyway I slept in Johnny's bed almost every night. He fucked me like crazy, I was forever getting abortions as he kept getting me pregnant."

"For about a year we were together, and I tried everything to enjoy sex with Johnny. In the end we broke up because of sex, I just couldn't orgasm with him".

"He did manage to get me to climax a few times with extreme difficulty, but they were feeble orgasms and I only got them by thinking about other girls in my class".

"My pussy kept getting dry when Johnny fucked me, it got painful for me and uncomfortable for Johnny. We tried lubricant and that was wonderful, but in the end Johnny figured out that I just wasn't attracted to him, and dumped me for girls with damper pussies"

"Oh Wendy that's so horrible, but you were still so young. Also with your father touching you that would put you off boys", Octavia said deeply moved.

Labia and Candy were listening to the story with rapt fascination, Talon was still force feeding herself but was also listening. Augusta had long ago fallen asleep in Octavia's arms.

"I went home crying to my mother. Even Nathan was sympathetic enough to offer to shoot Johnny, but that sympathy lasted all of about a day before he was back to beating me, beating me and worse"

"Mother was always the pillar of safety at home, she always tried to protect us from Nathan".

"She really was amazing, she soothed my tears and we talked about everything that had happened"

"I asked mother what was wrong with me, why couldn't I cum for my boyfriend. She asked me if I could climax when I touched myself when Johnny wasn't around"

"My mother and I, we were so close, even THAT close that I could talk to her about masturbation"

"Anyway, I told her that I had no problems with climaxing by myself and that the orgasms were really powerful"

"Mother asked me what I was thinking about when I climaxed. I got really embarrassed but mother soothed me until I felt safe enough to admit that I thought about some of the girls at school the bullies"

"Mother laughed, but not a mean laugh, she has this gentle laugh that makes you feel loved."

"She laughed and said "Wendy, I think that you are a lesbian, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that""

"Those were her exact words, I have never forgotten them"

Everyone in the room was listening with the most rapt attention. Candy and Labia were going "aw that's beautiful".

Wendy continued.

"After that I dated some girls in my class and the orgasms were fantastic, Johnny had never even come close to making me cum that hard"

"It was really fun but my early girlfriends were to nice, I wanted them to be mean to me but they didn't want to hurt me and I got bored"

"I started dating the most horrible female bullies that I could find and it felt like I was complete. The crueler they were to me, the more I liked it. I learned about bondage and domination and I have never looked back since".

"Did you try men again when you were older, did you ever have children", Octavia asked.

"I have 3 wonderful daughters, but I have never had a serious boyfriend since Johnny", Wendy said.

"The daughters were all born when you were married to Mistress Scourge, is that right", asked Talon with professional interest.

"Yes that's right, my late wife Scourge, Luke and Bradley shot her to death shortly after I was pregnant with my third daughter, Bullwhip Sevenson", Wendy said happily.

"Bullwhip? You named your daughter Bullwhip", Octavia asked, then said, "hang on, did you just say that Augusta's father SHOT YOUR WIFE?!"

"Yes that's her name, Mistress Scourge chose it, and yes my brothers shot her, I'm still mad about it, but it was over 100 years ago, I forgave them and reconciled with them after a few decades", Wendy said sadly.

"She had it coming, if Bradley and Luke hadn't done it then someone else would have. She was legendarily arrogant, even more arrogant than me, and that's saying something," Talon said laughing.

Wendy pouted defensively, "hey that's my poor lamented late wife you are talking about"!

Talon raised her eyebrows at Wendy and said, "hey this is your CURRENT wife you are talking to, and come on, she spoke to space marines the way I speak to you during sex".

"She wasn't that bad", Wendy said sulkily.

"I'm not sure what question I want to ask most, but first I want to ask, seriously you named your kid Bullwhip?" Octavia asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with the name Bullwhip, my mother's name is Bullwhip", Talon said sounding slightly offended.

"Hang on, let me get this straight, are you saying that Talon is your birth name? I just assumed that you changed it to Talon when you became a dominatrix," Octavia asked in disbelief.

"I was born as Talon Lash Lee, when I got married I took Wendy's last name and now I'm Talon Lash Sevenson", Talon explained.

"All professional dominatrices on the ship give their children names like Talon, Scourge, and Bullwhip. I'm guessing that Talon comes from a long line of professional dominatrices", Labia explained helpfully.

"That's right, ten generations of professional dominatrices", Talon said proudly.

"The last name Lee, is that the same spelling as space marine Sargent Lee of tenth squad", Labia inquired.

"That's right", Talon beamed proudly, "he is my distant grandfather, he fathered our line with a former bed slave and the children became hereditary crew members".

"But if they were not married then why take the fathers last name", Octavia asked.

Everyone else looked at Octavia confused.

Wendy gently explained, "all slaves take their owners last name. For example MA7 owns you and her last name is Hornswoggle, so that makes your name Octavia Hornswoggle, and as your son, Augusta is named Augusta Hornswoggle".

Octavia squawked in shock, "no it's not! My last name is Antony and my baby is Augusta Antony!"

Everyone smiled sympathetically at Octavia and didn't press the issue.

"Anyway... Mistress Scourge forced Wendy to have sex with random men every single night to torture her, and wouldn't let her abort any of the resulting pregnancies", Talon said and continued.

"Scourge was a maniac, she did stuff that even I wouldn't be cruel enough to try. She did stuff like tie Wendy down to hospital surgery beds and paid combat medics to perform unnecessary surgery on Wendy without any anaesthetic"

"It was absolutely brutal, it took the plastic surgeons years to remove all the scars on Wendy's body after Scourge"

"She was hands down the craziest wife Wendy ever had, it was inevitable really that the cartel would eventually get sick of her antics and have her killed"

Everyone looked at Wendy, Wendy conceded that Scourge had indeed done everything that Talon said she had but tried to maintain that it had never been boring, and that Scourge had really loved her beyond all doubt.

Talon conceded, "that's partially true, Scourge was an absolute sadist and you were her ultimate torture victim. It's probably more accurate to say that she was in love with your pain and suffering, rather than being in love with you as a person in any sane way"

"I actually care about your wellbeing as a person in a way that Scourge never did", Talon finished.

Wendy looked at Talon deeply touched.

Octavia looked really disturbed and tried to return to the original topic, "so as an adult with the men you had sex with, you never liked it at all", she asked Wendy.

"Well not in the way that you are asking. The sex and the men themselves did nothing for me, but I enjoyed the suffering and degradation of it. In short I was only sexually interested in Mistress Scourge, never the men", Wendy explained.

Octavia seemed to at this stage be convinced that Wendy really was a genuine lesbian and was temporarily satisfied.

"What do your daughters think of your lifestyle", Octavia asked curiously.

Wendy and Talon exchanged a look before Wendy slowly answered.

"They worry about my safety and check on me every day with a Vox call. They know that I like this stuff and are supportive as long as I am happy".

"They mostly grew up in the nursery with the other later generation cartel children and didn't interact too much with my wives."

"They have had a few that they really hated and a few that they liked. Talon is actually one of the favourites, because she loves babies and was really involved with my late great grand daughter," Wendy said.

"Bullwhip got really upset when Talon got hospitalised, she said that Talon has a very good effect on me compared to my usual wives", Wendy said.

"I told Bullwhip about what Talon did, she promised not to share the information, we are really close like I am with my mother"

"Bullwhip said, "they are all gold diggers mum, at least you found a decent one who cares about you, give Talon a chance.""

"Are your daughters lesbians too", Octavia asked.

"No none of them are, but all have experimented with it, none of them are as extreme as me with my lifestyle either, they have experimented but mostly are not into it", Wendy answered.

Augusta stirred at this point and Octavia cooed at him and suckled him.

"He is such a good baby, extremely well behaved", Wendy said.

"We have had the best time minding him", Talon added.

"I'm so sorry for being a bother", Octavia started to say but Wendy cut her off.

"It's no bother at all, feel free to send him over any time, I am his biological Aunty after all", Wendy said.

Octavia got a pained look on her face but also a positive look of inner revelation.

She said, "I never wanted to be abducted from my home and raped, I never wanted any of this. But... Since I did get raped, I am at least thankful that my baby has such wonderful relatives".

"Your brother Luke is a monster, no matter how nice he is to you, he was NEVER nice to me."

"I'm only alive because MA7 intervened, I owe my life to your mother."

"Luke shot my father in front of me, we were unarmed and cowering on the floor of our home, Luke shot him right in the head for no reason, he was on his knees begging for his life"

"My family had no conflict with this ship, we didn't even know that it existed. All the radios and Vox phones had gone dead days ago and we had no idea why, we just thought it was some electrical problem and went about our lives"

"We were a tiny village of farmers and a few tradesmen, we had very little contact with the Imperium, only the village church and we watched imperial films"

"We didn't even supply men to the imperial guard, our village was too remote and the roads to it were really bad, everything had to be carried in by dirt motor cycles, the roads through the mountains were too narrow for anything bigger than that"

"We were absolutely no threat to you and abducting us would not have had any effect on the imperium, we didn't even pay taxes"

"We were just villagers who happened to live on an imperial planet, we were not aiding and abetting the imperium in any meaningful way, just living our lives in peace"

"And despite all that, you still came"

"I was eating dinner with my family in my parents home that night, with mother and father, my brothers and sisters, even uncle Caligula was with us, visiting us for dinner"

"I still lived with my parents, I was of age to marry but I was taking my time, being very picky about the men who courted me"

"I was a virgin, I had been saving myself for marriage, I wanted this gift to be for my future husband alone, I wanted it to be special and perfect"

"I was very carefully trying to decide which of the young men I wanted to court and one day marry"

"We were eating dinner and suddenly we heard gunfire everywhere, and screaming"

"Your brother Luke kicked our door down and claimed everyone in my home as his personal slaves"

"He was laughing like a maniac and he shot my father just for fun"

"He chained us all together by the neck and looted our home of everything we owned"

"He then took us and the loot to a thunder hawk gunship that was landed on the crop field and I never saw my home again"

"I was branded the moment I got on the thunder hawk"

"The thunder hawk then flew, it was so loud and it was shaking so much as it flew up, the force of it going up was so strong that we felt heavier"

"It flew and took me to this terrible place, this Crucible of Starvation"

"When we got off the thunder hawk we were all separated and I never saw any of them ever again, they are all dead now"

"I was thrown in a cage in a cargo hold, it was such a small cage. The hold was full of thousands of cages, stacked up on top of each other 3 high, and all containing screaming people I didn't know"

"I didn't stay in the cage very long, I'm not sure exactly how long but not long"

"Luke came in wearing only a robe, swinging a key ring and smelling like he had just finished having sex"

"He came to my cage and I was so scared"

"Luke smiled at me like a maniac and asked me my name, I said that I was Octavia and please don't hurt me"

"Luke looked me right in the eyes and said "well Octavia, this is what I like to call a good news bad news situation, good news for me, bad news for you""

"He then unlocked my cage and pulled me out, I gripped the bars to try to stay in the cage but Luke was far too strong, I couldn't fight against his strength"

"He held me standing by the neck and tore off all my clothes and shoes, everything, completely naked"

"He dragged me kicking and screaming to his bed and he raped me for 2 hours before MA7 rescued me"

"It was so horrible and I came so close to dying. Wendy did you know that Luke kills every one of his bed slaves? His bedroom floor was covered in their bodies, just sitting there in my clear view"

"It made me scream in terror and Luke got off on my screams"

"The smell of those bodies was so bad, and so many maggots crawling out of them!"

"By the end I wanted to die, I envied those bodies on the floor, they got to enjoy the oblivion of death while I had to endure brutal rape"

"MA7 randomly visited Luke, walked right in the room as I was being raped. I thought that she was just another slave like me, about to be raped beside me"

"But Luke jumped up all embarrassed and I heard him call her "Mother", so I thought that she could help me"

"I was so traumatised that I just lay on the bed, lacking the wits to get up"

"I wailed and screamed to MA7 to save me, pleaded with her that I was being raped. She barely cared, but I just kept looking her in the eyes and she couldn't hold my gaze, she got a really guilty look"

"Luke got upset seeing his mother upset and tried to negotiate his way out of the unspeakably evil moral quagmire he had created."

"It was pathetic watching him try to grasp the very basic concepts of right and wrong, it was like he had no soul"

"He even had to ask me something about if rape was bad, it was utterly bizarre"

"In the end he seemed to get so sick of trying to grasp morality that he just gave me to MA7 as a gift so that he didn't have to think about it anymore"

"I'm sorry Wendy but your brother really is a monster", Octavia finished.

The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Wendy was shaking violently and then rushed to a waste paper bin and was violently sick into it.

Candy and Labia were shocked, and Talon had gone slightly pale.

Candy, Labia and Talon took it in turns trying to say something to break the silence and all failed to string together a single word.

In the end it was Candy who said, "HOLY FUCK!"

The other two nodded gravely in agreement, there wasn't really anything better to say.

Talon, Labia and Candy took it in turns stringing together swear words to try to convey something meaningful to respond with.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the end it was Octavia who responded in a meaningful way, by gently going over to Wendy and comforting her.

Wendy had already been through a lot the last few days and Octavia's story broke her completely.

A slave nurse had to be summoned to inject Wendy with something to calm her down.

The 3 roommates stayed a bit longer, but felt like they had already caused enough damage and left shortly after Wendy had recovered, leaving Augusta with the two wives.

***...

The steel mill was relatively cooler today, still one of the hottest places on the ship, but cool by its own standards.

The amount of free metal on the ship was now extremely low, and as a result the mills had little to work with. The carts were now filled mostly with rust and rusty metal.

A crew of divers was even swimming in the ship's lake, salvaging any metal objects they could find to use in the steel mill.

Candy was still sweating all over, but her sweat was actually having a slight cooling effect today. She shovelled more rust and metal crap into the furnace.

She had already been at work for 30 minutes and she was already completely sick of it. She might have acclimatised to the heat better than Talon had, and it might be slightly cooler today but it was still oppressively, sickeningly hot.

The steel mill was down by several staff, Talon had volunteered to take their place for 8 hours a day, everyday for at least the next 3 weeks. Needless to say this made Talon extremely popular with the workers.

She had even offered to be the steel mill's whipping girl, wanted to take every beating in the place of any workers being punished. Even the vicious overseers had taken pause at this and Vox called the cartel admin to ask them what the hell was going on with this cartel wife.

Wendy had been put on the Vox phone directly and authorised for Talon to take all the non lethal punishments. Wendy put particular emphasis on the non lethal part and told all the overseers that if Talon died then they would too.

Candy wiped the sweat from her eyes and worked faster.

Talon limped painfully back to join Candy after her latest beating. She was covered in angry red marks. Talon picked up a shovel and helped Candy, working as fast as her aching limbs could manage.

"Thank you so much Mistress Talon, you are awesome", said a nearby worker, the one who had deserved the punishment that Talon had taken in his place.

The workers all called her Mistress Talon as an affectionate sign of respect, after she took all their beatings it was the least they could do.

Talon grimaced in pain and replied, "please don't get anymore punishments today, I can't take beatings all day without being hospitalised, and if I'm hospitalised then I can't be here to take beatings for everyone".

Workers everywhere murmured with agreement and worked more diligently. Most of them now had respect for Talon, and even those who disliked her couldn't argue with her logic.

They enjoyed not getting beaten and Talon was a good safety net to take their beatings when they really needed her to, due to some extenuating circumstances forcing them to not meet speed quotas. If they abused what she offered and she had to leave then they would have to endure their own beatings.

"I think that what you are doing is very romantic", said an emaciated slave woman who went by the nickname Rat.

Rat's cartel owner hated her for sleeping with her husband, and had spent the last 5 years finding truly horrible jobs for her. Rat had once been curvy and beautiful, but now she looked like a skeleton.

Rat had survived this long because she was a worshipper of Nurgle, the chaos God of diseases. At his command Nurgle could cause any disease caused by any poison or biological agent to simply stop being lethal. Despite her starvation wasted immune system, microbes and viruses simply refused to attack her, Nurgle was protecting her.

"Thank you", Talon managed to croak in reply.

"You know that Nurgle thinks it's romantic too, what you are doing would make any champion of Nurgle proud. If you would only call out to Nurgle he would make you as tough as me, tough enough to really impress your wife", Rat said.

Talon didn't bother replying, she didn't seem to have the energy.

Candy replied in Talon's place, "but look at you, you look like a dead body, you are so skinny that you don't have tits at all, and is that mould growing out of your armpits?"

"Talon is trying to make her wife like her, not make her run away screaming. Does anyone even want to fuck you Rat?"

Rat looked offended but not as offended as Candy had hoped.

"I do too have a boyfriend", said Rat huffily, "we make sex all the time".

"Then tell that necrophiliac to feed you more, you honestly look like a zombie", Candy countered.

This time Rat got really offended and walked out of the steel mill.

Talon gave Candy a venomous look as she was summoned to yet another beating, punishment for Rat going AWOL from the steel mill.

"Whoops", Candy said as Talon's cries of pain started.

***...

Talon limped out of the steel mill at the end of her 8 hour shift, she was in agony and her stomach was growling with hunger.

She was naked and sweaty and carried only her wages from the steel mill, considering what present to buy for Wendy with the pathetically small sum.

Her stomach growled again. 8 hours of hard labor and beatings had stripped away most of the fat she had put on yesterday, it wouldn't last as long as she had hoped.

She had to try to hold out as long as possible before she started her cummy diet.

The thought of it was enough to make her puke, if she had only had something in her stomach to vomit out to start with.

Talon seriously asked herself once more, "was it worth all those"?

This was only the first day of at least 3 weeks, and it was only going to get worse from here. It was going to get more disgusting and more painful every day.

Focus on the prize Talon commanded herself, focus on Wendy.

Talon thought about Wendy, what did she think about Wendy, what did she feel about Wendy?

Talon loved Wendy, loved her more than she had ever loved anyone. She had loved her enough to drop the secret that she was a gold digger, and she loved her so insanely much that she had agreed to all of this.

Wendy was Talon's wife, and that really meant something to Talon now. Wendy was a good person, especially a good person compared to most of the cartel members.

Wendy was a gentle little submissive who had an amazing amount of love to give. She was very special to Talon. Talon cared so much about Wendy that it hurt.

If Talon walked away it would break Wendy's heart, and Talon didn't want Wendy's heart to be broken anymore than it already had been.

Even worse, if Talon walked away she would hate herself forever for being too weak to prove herself to the woman she loved.

Look at the prize if you pull this off she told herself. If she pulls this off she would be secure for life, she would never be divorced, Wendy would never let go of her after this.

Also if she pulled this off she would live a lot longer Talon realised as she caught sight of cartel spies noting her every move.

The whole cartel knew the truth about Talon now and were watching her every move very closely.

Wendy had been drugged last night at the hospital to calm her down and it had made her dangerously talkative to the wrong people. The entire story had leaked out and now half the ship knew it.

The only reason she hadn't been shot was because of this 3 week torture quest to prove her love to Wendy and to prove that she had changed into a more noble person.

The women of the cartel in particular were soppy and romantic enough to be fascinated by this. It was the cartel equivalent of a real life soap opera and they all wanted to see how it would end.

Even now cartel torture experts and psychology experts would be advising Wendy of her next move. They would completely break Talon down and see what sort of person she was inside.

If Talon pulled this off then the cartel would be satisfied too, and Talon would be completely untouchable.

Talon heard her name called and turned around to see a film crew.

"Are you fucking serious", Talon asked the camera.

"Would you mind answering a few questions for the camera Mrs Sevenson", the reporter asked.

"Of course I mind, this is a private thing between me and the woman I love, it's none of your fucking business, leave me alone", Talon snapped.

"The cartel very much sees this as their business, it is one of their most senior relatives you scammed and they demand answers", the reporter replied.

"But you are clearly not a cartel member, you are a bunch of crew members with a camera. If the cartel want answers from me then the cartel members themselves are free to ask me and I will answer them", Talon replied and pushed past the reporter.

The camera crew stopped questioning her but they followed her every move.

Talon ignored them and thought about what to get Wendy today with her wages. It had to be something thoughtful and romantic.

Talon visited a few shops looking for something. The shelves were looking pretty bare. She had to look for ages before she found something in her price range.

It was a little plastic wristband, little more than a plastic string and an ornament. The ornament was originally a cheap plastic spoon and had been carefully melted into the word "Wendy", Talon had to have it custom made.

It cost Talon all her wages plus a blow job to afford it.

The blowjob was so nasty! He tasted like he hadn't washed in a week! And the film crew shamelessly stood there and filmed it while the merchant grinned ear to ear for the camera.

Talon fought have to force herself to swallow the semen, and fought even harder not to throw it back up again.

Talon fought the rolling waves of nausea as the film crew eagerly filmed her green and nauseous face for the enjoyment of the cartel.

Then she couldn't hold it any longer and threw half of it back up again, weeping in misery in the corridor.

Talon cried herself out and then got back up and walked towards her new apartment.

When she got within sight of the apartment she stopped, there was a crowd of people waiting for her.

She passed apprehensively through the gawking crowd and found a small gathering of cartel women outside the apartment, flanked by 4 space marines and a militia platoon.

Waiting at the front of this gathering was Wendy, dressed in a terrifying custom made spiky black leather dominatrix outfit and holding a terrible whip.

Talon immediately prostrated herself on her face before Wendy and held up the gift for her.

Wendy seemed to hesitate and Talon could hear the urgent whispering of a cartel woman encouraging Wendy to do something.

Terrible pain wracked Talon's body at the same time as her brain registered the deafening crack of the whip.

Wendy whipped Talon again and again without stopping until Talon passed out from the pain.

Talon groggily awoke, vaguely aware of the cartel doctor who was reviving her. Talon was suddenly aware of the terrible pain she was in and wailed in agony.

She heard Wendy scream "Talon", but she was immediately shushed by surrounding cartel women.

"She is medically fit to resume punishment", Talon heard the cartel doctor say, and she was again writhing in agony.

Talon wept and wailed but it still didn't stop. When her vision was getting cloudy and her mind dull the doctor said "stop".

One of Wendy's great nieces, a psychologist and torture expert, squatted down beside Talon and started saying poisonous words.

The words were almost as painful as the whip. They accused her of not loving Wendy, demanded that Talon admit that she was just using Wendy for her money. Occasionally the words were reinforced with the whip.

For an hour those terrible words fucked with her mind, breaking her down. She had no strength left to lie even if she wanted to.

She was completely broken and admitted to things she had never told anyone, but she told the torturer perfectly truthfully that she loved Wendy and was sincere about this test.

Still not convinced, the torturer injected her with some drug and Talon remembered nothing more for a long time.

Talon awoke in a hospital bed with yet more tubes sticking out of her.

She looked around the room. She was tied naked to a hospital bed with surgical tools all around her.

"Oh what fresh hell is this", Talon wailed.

"Good morning sleepy", she heard Wendy say in a sing song voice.

"Wendy", Talon said desperately, "please don't do this, please don't cut me open".

Wendy walked into view, wearing absolutely nothing except the Wendy wristband.

"I love the wristband, it's beautiful", Wendy said lovingly.

"It's all I could afford, I'm sorry it's not much", Talon said sadly.

"Are you kidding, I love it, it's absolutely perfect", Wendy said enthusiastically, and quietly added ", I saw the footage of you sucking a cock to pay for it, and I saw how sick it made you".

"I did good", Talon asked

"You were amazing, you have no idea how special I am feeling right now, you really do love me, I know that now", Wendy said

Talon relaxed deeply, she hadn't realised how tense she was.

Talon looked at the surgical implements, "I'm guessing that the cartel are going to be in soon to torture me with those"

"Oh my love, the cartel doesn't need to torture you anymore, they have been torturing you under truth syrrums for the last two days," Wendy said and continued.

"You absolutely spilled your guts about everything. There isn't a single secret left in you that they don't now know"

"And what did they find", Talon asked defeated.

"The psychologists have a 900 page psychological profile of you and found many things of interest"

"But very specifically they have concluded that you genuinely care about me very deeply, and that you are no longer particularly interested in my money"

"You love me, you truly deeply love me"

Talon felt so much relief flood her that she laughed and wept at the same time.

"Does that mean that this nightmare is finally over", Talon asked relieved.

"Only as far as the cartel torturers are concerned, you and I however still have 2 and a half weeks to go", Wendy said happily.

Talon looked at her in horror.

"Speaking of which, it's your breakfast time, open up", Wendy said and produced a spoon and a bowl of semen.

"Why", Talon asked simply.

"Because you promised and because this is making me feel so special that I want to explode, I don't want this amazing feeling to end", Wendy said moving a spoonful of semen towards Talon's face.

"You know how badly I will punish you for this", Talon asked dangerously.

"I know", said Wendy happily and forced the spoon into Talon's mouth.

***...

Octavia was doing laundry when Talon entered, looking incandescent with fury.

Talon was naked from the shower and washed her feet at the entryway before entering the room.

Candy stopped tickling the tied up Labia and asked Talon, "what did Wendy make you do this time"?

"I really am going to kill her after this trial is over, I'm going to torture her so bad", Talon said.

"What did she do", asked Labia, blinking the tears of laughter out of her eyes.

Talon had to stop shaking with rage before saying one word at a time, "she, made, me, clean, 50, public, toilet bowls, with, my, TONGUE!"

"Oh EMPRA", Octavia shouted with revulsion.

Candy and Labia were cringing in disgust.

"I went through an entire cake of soap cleaning my mouth afterwards and I needed to take about 30 different pills from the cartel doctor to stop me getting sick", Talon said with horror.

"That sadistic little bitch, oh the things I will do to her", Talon said with anger.

Octavia shuddered.

"How did the plumbing look while you were there, which cubicles did you visit", Labia asked with professional interest.

Talon just looked at Labia and didn't bother answering her.

Candy resumed tickling Labia to shut her up about plumbing and the room echoed with her laughter.

Talon sat down next to Octavia's washing bucket and helped her wash clothes.

Octavia looked at Talon with concern. She was not looking well.

Talon's athletic hard body was now looking emaciated. She was eating as little of her disgusting new diet as she could.

Talon was so nauseated by semen that she only ate when Wendy ordered her to, and even then ate as little as she could get away with without disobeying the orders.

Talon was clearly starving to death, seeing starvation as preferable to eating semen.

Her tanned olive skin was getting pale now and her jet black hair was looking unkempt.

Her cheeks were gaunt and sunken and her formerly large and luscious breasts were shrinking from hunger.

"What", Talon asked, noticing Octavia's gaze.

"You are not looking well, you have lost so much weight", Octavia said concerned.

Talon sighed and said, "if you had to eat only semen would you eat much?"

Octavia cringed at the thought.

"I would", Candy shouted from across the room over the sounds of Labia's desperate ticklish laughter.

Talon gave Candy the finger playfully

Talon continued talking to Octavia, "add to that cleaning toilets with my tongue and what little appetite I did have is totally gone".

Talon continued, "do you have any idea how indescribably bad a public toilet bowl tastes", and Talon then quickly shouted to Labia, "don't answer that laughing girl"

"Huh haha did someone hahaha Candy stop hahaha someone called me? Hahaha oh Slanesh Candy please stop", Labia said hearing Talon call to her.

"Never mind, keep laughing", Talon shouted back to Labia.

"I don't know how Labia can stand that, I would die", Octavia mused.

"You never interested in joining them", Talon asked curiously.

"What tied in the chair and tickled? I would die", Octavia said shuddering at the thought.

"Doesn't have to be that, they do other stuff too", Talon said.

Octavia considered and then blushed

"Out with it, no one here will judge you", Talon said.

Octavia dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "sometimes, when they put their mouth, on the other's down there, and they moan so loud and seem to have so much pleasure"

Octavia continued, "well sometimes I wonder what it feels like, that thing that makes them moan so much".

"If you asked them they would do it", Talon said

Octavia blushed and shook her head, "no, no I'm not ready to even think about sex, it's too soon after Luke".

"Understand completely", Talon said softly with empathy.

The volume of Labia's laughter seemed to go up a notch and she was now shrieking with high volume laughter.

"Wow they are really getting into it", Talon said impressed.

"Oh, they do that every night, last night Candy was the one tied up and she peed everywhere, it's one of their favourite things to do to each other", Octavia said amused.

"Just tickle", Talon asked

"Oh no they do all sorts of things to each other, they completely torture each other", Octavia said.

"They are so loud, how does the baby cope", Talon asked over the steadily increasing volume from Labia.

"Augusta was born in this apartment and has always known this. He often watches them like it's the most interesting thing in the entire world, it worries me sometimes", Octavia said.

"It's normal to Augusta, this is all he sees, it doesn't bother him, you don't need to worry", Talon said comfortingly.

Octavia was far from comforted, "but this SHOULD NOT be normal for a baby, he should have an innocent childhood sheltered from all this adult stuff".

Talon gently told Octavia, "like it or not, this is your baby's culture, this is the culture he will grow up in. He was conceived on this ship, he was born on this ship, he will live a full rich life on this ship, and one day when he is a very old man he will die on this ship. You need to accept it".

Octavia wailed in horror, Candy stopped tickling Labia and rushed over to check on her.

"You need to accept this", Talon said.

"Is she ok", Candy asked.

Talon explained what had made Octavia upset. Labia listened from the other side of the room, trying futilely to wiggle out of the cargo ropes binding her helpless.

Candy stupidly said, "my mother had sex in front of me and I turned out fine"

Labia called out from her chair, "Talon is Right, you need to accept this, we are your people now, we have welcomed you in with open arms".

Labia continued

"At the moment, every female role model in his life, except you, has very kinky sex lives that are done unashamedly in public"

"At this age family is everything, his whole world revolves around you, Candy, Me, MA7, Wendy, Talon and to a lesser extent Luke"

"He is studying everything around him and learning what is normal, he is absorbing culture like a sponge"

"I and all of us are deeply sorry that you can't raise your baby in your own culture"

Labia motioned with her head at herself tied up in the chair, "this is normal in the culture of our ship, and Augusta needs to learn it. One day he will be dating and his partners may well expect this stuff"

"I understand that but can't he wait till he is older? He is still only a baby", Octavia exclaimed.

"In an ideal situation that would be true", Labia conceded, "but the ship is too cramped, there is nowhere else that Candy and I can do this, and nowhere on the ship that you can go to avoid this stuff".

"That's not true laughing girl", Talon said, "you are both welcome to play your tickle games at Wendy and my home after I finish these trials, we have a fully equipped dungeon"

Both Candy and Labia got excited at this.

"Well in that case we can play outside of this apartment and you can have a place of shelter for Augusta here," Labia said.

Octavia brightened considerably at this news.

They all agreed to this arrangement.

Labia whimpered nervously in her ropes as Candy sauntered back towards her, Talon stopped Candy before she got to Labia.

"Want to know an old dominatrix trick, try stroking her right here, it will drive her absolutely mad, it's the spot I always use on Wendy", Talon advised.

Candy tried it on Labia and she almost jumped out of her skin and laughed so hard that it was almost a scream.

"Thanks Talon", Candy said delighted

"Gee thanks Talon, you found a way to make them even MORE noisy", Octavia grumbled as Labia's screaming shrieks of hysterical laughter reverberated around the room.

Talon smirked sadistically.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Talon went to the peephole

"Lash?" Talon said in confused happiness.

Talon flung the door open and hugged the person on the other side of it.

There was sounds of greetings lost in the racket that Labia was making.

Talon reentered the room with her arm happily linked in the arm of another woman, a dominatrix by the look of her dress.

The newcomer said, "oh, that looks interesting", at the sight of the screaming Labia.

Candy stopped tickling Labia and inquired about the newcomer.

"This is my cousin Lash", Talon said happily.

"Nice to meet you Lash, what brings you here", Candy said happily.

Lash looked at Talon apologetically and said, "you are really not going to like this cousin, but your wife hired me to come here. I'm paid to spend the rest of the evening torturing you".

Talon gave Lash a look of betrayal.

Lash's face fell, "I'm really really sorry about this Talon but I desperately need the money. My son Clamp has been so sick lately with cholera and I borrowed a fortune from money lenders to pay for his treatment".

"If I don't pay them back soon, they will start breaking my bones. It is such a lot of money cousin in law Wendy is paying me, it will pay off all my debts, I have to do this"

Talon nodded in understanding but said ,"you should have come to me about the medical debts, I would have helped you"

Lash nodded sadly and said ,"we had better get started, you get no limits and no safe word. I have been instructed to be mercilessly cruel".

"Tickle her", Labia shouted, "she has been giving Candy instructions on how to absolutely torment me".

"Can do", Lash said with resolve.

Lash tied the unhappy Talon up in a chair beside Labia.

"You totally deserve this", Labia said to Talon.

"I know", Talon said glumly.

Moments later both Talon and Labia were shrieking with laughter, both being stroked where Talon had recommended earlier.

Octavia unhappily munched on an infantry ration bar, trying to block her ears with her hands. The room now had twice as much noise as before.

This was going to be a long evening.

***...

It was squishy in their bed lately Octavia thought unhappily, she was squished between Talon's back in front of her, and Candy's front behind her.

She shifted irritatedly

"Damn Candy, why are your tits so huge, they are pressing into my back", Octavia snapped.

"I'm not comfortable either boney, you seriously need to eat more", Candy snapped back.

"If you think I'm boney then you should try spooning Talon, she is a skeleton", Octavia grumbled.

"I for one am extremely comfortable", Talon smirked.

"Shut up", Candy and Octavia said to Talon in unison as Talon smirked.

"Uh, get your tits out of my back, move back a bit", Octavia squabbled at Candy.

"I can't, Labia is pressing me in from behind", Candy replied unhappily.

"If I move back anymore I will fall on the floor, this bed was never designed to hold four people", Labia said unhappily.

"Want me to sleep on the floor", Talon asked for the fourth time that night.

"NO", the other 3 all shouted.

Talon felt very special and well cared for, these people were really looking after her. Octavia might be the mother of Talon's nephew in law but really these 3 people had no significant ties to Talon.

They were very decent people, they didn't have to be so kind to Talon but they did. They wouldn't even let Talon help pay the rent.

Talon should be sleeping on the floor, this wasn't her bed, but the roommates had insisted. They had said that she suffered so much every waking moment that she should at least have a comfortable place to sleep.

The bed rocked as Octavia and Candy fidgeted and squabbled. Talon didn't blame Octavia, Candy was a big girl.

She wasn't exactly fat, just curvy and busty, her tits certainly weren't small that was for sure.

Octavia on the other hand was thinner than Candy but not so thin that it really stood out. She was best described as average. Average height, average weight.

She was pretty but not amazingly so, certainly hot enough for a space marine to want to rape her, but not so hot that she really stood out in a crowd of women her age.

Her village had some really bizarre way of measuring time, telling age of people by the number of Harold's Reach lunar cycles they had lived through. Talon had no idea how long a Harold's Reach lunar cycle lasted but guessed that Octavia was in her early twenties.

Talon shifted her blood stained sleeping top. Octavia referred to such clothes as "murder clothes", but they were all that Talon had been able to afford before she met Wendy.

Talon missed all the beautiful clothes that she had been wearing ever since marrying Wendy, she had forgotten just how poor she used to be. Talon had had little more than her looks back then.

Talon was extremely aware of how attractive she was, you didn't become a cartel wife if you weren't beautiful. She had spent her entire adult life living off her sex appeal and skill as a Dominatrix.

Talon of course wasn't the only beautiful dominatrix on the ship 3 and a half years ago, and a lot were younger and prettier than her. Talon had relied on much more than her looks to land Wendy.

The competition over Wendy had been absolutely vicious, every dominatrix on the ship had wanted her. Even the ones who were not attracted to women at all had been willing to fake it to try to get hold of Wendy's money.

Wendy was not attracted to all of the women, she had a very distinct body type that she liked and the women had to be pretty enough.

Talon had fortunately spent her entire adult life shaping her body into exactly what Wendy went for, hard athletic bodies with large breasts.

This had been extremely difficult to achieve, Talon still remembered the agony of the crude breast pumps that she had used for years to get the large bust size that she needed. She had gone to agonising lengths to mould her body like clay.

She trained terribly hard to get the hard athletic body and took great care of her skin, hair and makeup.

In the end it had come down to a battle between 30 dominatrices, all hard bodied and big breasted, all pretty, most of them dedicated Wendy chasers like Talon and most of them younger than Talon.

Talon had been only just young enough to make Wendy's top 30 and wasn't the prettiest but was still pretty enough.

With the beauty pageant part of the competition over, it had then come down to raw ability. All of them already had the correct personality and temperament for Wendy, that had been one of Wendy's first culls.

At this stage Wendy had emotionally bonded with all 30 of her suitors and was starting to fall in love. She had started to fall for Talon but was also falling for all the others, she didn't know who to choose.

In a test of skill however, Talon had the advantage. She was the oldest and most experienced of the dedicated Wendy chasers and had studied Wendy the longest.

Talon easily out competed the younger and more inexperienced competition, surviving every suitor cull and standing alone victorious as the possessor of Wendy's heart.

They had dated for another few months until Wendy was madly in love and thought that Talon was too.

Wendy had then proposed and Talon had been elevated to wealth and comfort.

Now Talon was back to being poor.

In one corner stood a few cardboard boxes that contained all her belongings, mostly dominatrix stuff like ropes and crude whips.

She had an entire box full of crude torture implements and restraints, a box of murder clothes and home made costumes, a box of general items, and most precious, her box of beauty and hygiene supplies.

The box of beauty supplies contained her home made hand pumped breast pump, she had spent a year constructing it from scratch and was extremely proud of it.

It also contained every beauty product she had managed to get her hands on, mostly home made plant dyes from pot plants some of the crew grew in their homes.

Talon scratched at a fantom tickle, Lash really had done her job well.

Talon had been tickled to tears and then tickled even more. As Octavia had said, Talon had thought that she was going to die.

It was in many ways worse than pain, it was an aggravating sensation that had absolutely driven her mad.

Even worse, Lash had really known what she was doing and knew every secret spot and every secret way of stroking the skin that were secrets of the dominatrix art.

Talon had wept and wailed and begged for mercy, she had screamed and pleaded and laughed her head off, but still Lash hadn't stopped.

Talon was rescued briefly by Octavia, the sweet girl. She got so distressed by Talon's obvious lack of consent that she actually slapped Lash across the face. Poor Lash didn't appreciate that at all.

Lash had backed away, not wanting any trouble, and Octavia had half untied Talon before Candy calmed her down. Octavia really was a sweet girl.

After a far too brief conversation with Octavia, Lash had Talon tied back up and then resumed, driving Talon absolutely mad for the rest of the evening.

After far far too long Lash had finally completed the terms of her contract and stopped. As Wendy had instructed she had tortured Talon with terrible cruelty for the entire evening without mercy.

It might not have been physical pain but it had the desired effect of making Talon suffer beyond her endurance.

As soon as Talon was free she slapped Lash until she cried, screaming "how dare you", over and over again at Lash.

Talon had eventually calmed down and hugged Lash. Lash and Talon cuddled for a long time in aftercare and Talon forgave her.

Lash had stayed a while and caught up before leaving to get her wages and pay off her money lenders.

Talon had then had a few choice words to Labia for suggesting that particular type of torture.

Talon relaxed into the amazing comfort of the mattress, soothing her aching body.

The cartel doctors had done a very good job healing her every day. Her beaten body was already almost healed. The tickling hadn't damaged Talon's body at all and had actually given the advanced healing drugs time to repair her body.

Maybe it hadn't been the worst idea Labia could have suggested. It felt nice to go to sleep with mostly healed skin.

Talon's guts growled loudly in hunger, she was starving. Talon ignored it, the cartel doctors would stop her from dying and hunger was preferable to the alternative.

Hungry, in pain, and scratching at fantom tickles, Talon drifted off to sleep.

***...

MA7 sat on the soft carpeted floor of Wendy's magnificent sitting room and played with Augusta blissfully.

Luke sat on the floor next to her and seemed transfixed by his son.

On a nearby set of exquisite leather chairs sat Wendy's 3 daughters, Brand, Rack/shockprod, and Bullwhip. The daughters were all looking at Luke as if scared for Augusta's safety, they had heard a terrible story about Luke from Wendy. (Authors note, I forgot Rack's name later in the writing and started naming the character shockprod. Dont judge too hard, this was my first ever attempt at writing something like this)

The 3 women had never liked Luke or Bradley, they had after all shot their nonbiological mother Scourge, that's not something that you ever totally forgive.

MA7 had been concerned about Scourge, but surely it was a private matter for Wendy to decide. Luke and Bradley had had no right to kill the wife without Wendy's permission.

MA7 was currently more interested in the current wife of Wendy.

MA7 was utterly sick of these predatory gold diggers preying upon poor sweet Wendy. Wendy had had terrible tastes in the women she usually married.

MA7 had of course set Wendy up on dates with wonderful sweet women, but Wendy always got bored with women who were actually good for her. MA7 had tried setting her up with nice lesbians who were into domination but Wendy always dumped them after a few months.

Wendy always went for the same type of girls, rude, arrogant, vicious sadists who treated her like dirt. The worse they were the more Wendy seemed to like them.

It broke MA7's heart to see her gentle sweet daughter fail over and over again in love, caught in a vicious cycle.

They hadn't all been bad, MA7 had really liked Wendy's wife Shockprod, (why did they all have such stupid names?) but Shockprod had been killed, ironically by an electric shock handling a faulty appliance in her cousin's apartment.

Wendy had married some truly shocking women over the years but this current one was... Interesting.

Wendy entered the room carrying a tray of tea and cups, she set the tray down on a nearby table. She served tea to everyone.

Luke got up and received the cup and saucer Wendy offered him, "Thank you sister".

They all drank tea, even MA7, expertly holding the cup handle with her toes.

"Any new developments with Talon", Rack asked her mother.

Wendy smiled delighted, "the dominatrix I hired has finished with Talon now, she said that she tickled Talon as hard as possible for 4 hours straight. Talon really is going to kill me after this is all over".

"Only tickled her? Nothing worse", Luke asked disappointed.

"Trust me, that would have made Talon extremely miserable, she hates being tickled, she can't stand it", Wendy said and continued

"It gets better, she tormented Talon so much that Octavia slapped her, slapped the dominatrix right in the face because she couldn't stand to hear the screaming any longer", Wendy laughed.

The 3 daughters all laughed and MA7 asked if Octavia was ok now.

"Octavia always has been a very spirited woman", Luke observed.

Every woman in the room except MA7 glared at Luke.

Bullwhip said, "uncle Luke, do you really kill all your bed slaves, even if they do nothing to deserve death?"

"Um, what a question, why are you even... Oh did Octavia say something to you?" Luke fumbled

Wendy replied, "Octavia told me the whole story of everything that happened between the time her village was raided and the time you gave her to mother.

"And", Luke asked?

"And if what she said is true then you are a monster", Wendy shouted with feeling.

"I am a Space Marine of the Night Lords legion, I am not supposed to be gentle", Luke said defensively.

"You are also our brother and a member of the cartel, you don't have to be gentle, but don't be a complete monster, especially to nice people like Octavia", Wendy countered.

"Your brother has already come to me about this, shortly after Augusta was born. He admitted to me that he has a sexual murder addiction and he is getting help for it. He wants to change", MA7 interjected.

The other 4 women looked at Luke with utter horror.

"I want to be a good father for Augusta, I want to change. I have made great progress, I no longer keep bad slaves and have started dating crew members, all consensual now", Luke reassured them.

They looked at Luke with softer but still deeply concerned body language, "but you are so old, all those poor women, so so many women," Wendy replied numbly.

MA7 came to Luke's rescue, "Wendy, you want me to give your gold digging scam artist wife a second chance, because you say that people are capable of change. Doesn't your own brother deserve the same chance?"

Wendy shifted uncomfortably, thinking hard.

"If you want me to give Talon a second chance, then you have to give Luke a second chance", MA7 said

"You will really forgive Talon? Treat he like a proper daughter in law", Wendy asked

"If you give your brother a second chance right now then I will offer Talon an official pardon and start fresh, I will call her daughter in law, but, but we still need to talk about her", MA7 promised.

"Are you really doing everything in your power to change?" Wendy asked Luke

"Yes, I am getting help from the cartel hospital psych ward and I have not murdered any lover in months and it is now all consensual", Luke assured Wendy.

"Ok, ok I will do everything in my power not to hate you, use all the strength I have to forgive you", Wendy said with great effort.

Wendy then said, "and you mother?"

MA7 said, "ok all of you let's talk about Talon seriously, not brush anything aside and not snap at each other"

MA7 continued.

"Wendy dear, your taste in women is absolutely terrible, it always has been. You marry these terrible women and then wonder why your marriages never last."

"And when a good wife does slip in under your radar, you divorce her quickly for being too boring"

Wendy looked offended but her daughters encouraged her to listen.

"When you first married Talon she was a bad wife, her psychological profile showed that she was a career gold digger who spent her entire adult life focused only on you as her pray"

Wendy made happy aroused noises at the mental image this produced.

"You see? You are even now getting aroused, you are attracted to gold digging predators"

"But Talon is changing", Wendy protested.

"Exactly, Talon IS changing, changing into someone who might actually be partially good for you", MA7 replied and continued.

"Soon she might actually change enough to be worthy of you and you will get bored and divorce her"

"And I and your daughters and most of the cartel are absolutely sick of seeing you sabotage your own romances", MA7 finished gently.

Wendy was shocked, utterly shocked, this was not what she was expecting.

"Am I really that bad", Wendy asked in shock.

"You seriously need to get help mum, I have here a referral to see cousin Claudia in the psychology office. The moment these trials are over and before Talon has time to absolutely kick your ass, you and Talon are to start having regular counselling", Brand said, holding up the referral.

Wendy looked at everyone suspiciously, this seemed like a set up, some sort of intervention.

Luke shrugged at her as if to say hey I'm not part of this. Ok so Luke wasn't involved but the other 4 clearly were.

Wendy suspiciously asked, "how long have you 4 been planning this intervention?"

"Mum we have been worried about you for years", Brand said, "but we talked about this intervention as soon as you told Bullwhip why you had sent Talon to the steel mill"

"Sorry mum I blabbed for your own good", Bullwhip said to Wendy's betrayed look.

"There is however a condition to Talon's official pardon from the firing squad that awaits her in 4 weeks time", MA7 started to say.

Wendy squawked out in shock! "Firing squad!? She is to be executed?"

"Of course, you know as well as anyone that no one fucks with the Sevenson Cartel and gets away unpunished. Talon scammed you with 15 years of premeditation, she was a sick predator who preyed deliberately upon a highly vulnerable cartel member. The punishment is death", MA7 said.

Wendy wailed in despair, on the brink of madness.

Bullwhip slapped Wendy's face hard and shouted, "MUM, remember the official pardon!"

Wendy snapped out of it and desperately said, "yes the pardon"

"I will sign it on one condition", MA7 told Wendy

"Yes, anything, name it!" Wendy hastily agreed.

"You must sign a divorce waver", MA7 said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wendy blinked in confusion

"You are to sign a document stating that you are unfit to decide to divorce Talon without the approval of the cartel matriarch, a majority vote of the senior board members and a psychologist report recommending divorce, this will also be binding for any subsequent marriages", MA7 explained.

Wendy felt extremely insulted by the lack of confidence in her romantic decision making, but she had to save Talon.

"Give me the fucking waver paperwork", Wendy said angrily and spent the next 5 minutes signing away her power of divorce.

the paperwork was taken away by a summoned office slave and that was that.

"The pardon", Wendy asked?

"Oh I signed that yesterday, I just needed you to sign that waver", MA7 said laughing.

MA7 then took shelter behind Luke as Wendy threw various chair pillows at her.

"Hey, quit it", Luke said as a cushion hit him in the face.

Eventually Wendy stopped throwing things and calmed down.

"You weren't planning on divorcing Talon anyway were you mum", asked Rack.

"I guess not, but it's the sheer sneakiness of it that I'm mad about, you scared me half to death", Wendy complained.

"Talon's psychological profile is really interesting", said Luke matter of fact like, "did you know that she secretly worships Tzeentch?"

"WHAT!?" squawked every woman in the room, all of them worshippers of Slanesh.

Luke cracked up laughing at their reactions, "I'm just messing with you you twits".

Luke dodged a flock of chair pillows that were thrown in his direction, shielding Augusta from the soft projectiles.

"She's actually not very religious at all, she gives occasional offerings to the temple of chaos undivided, but she hasn't chosen to follow any specific chaos God yet", Luke said.

MA7 smiled and said, "oh well Wendy, you will just have to convince her that Slanesh is the god she should chose".

"I would wait a while first though mum", said Rack, "according to the intelligence office she is really fucking mad at you right now, the bug we put in Octavia's house has recorded some quite graphic threats against your bodily safety".

Wendy looked at her intelligence expert daughter Rack and asked ,"how angry with my is she?"

"So angry that the hospital has started growing extra skin grafts for your backside as a precaution, are you really sure that your pain tolerance is high enough", Rack said seriously.

"Slanesh will grant me the strength to enjoy it somehow", Wendy said fearfully

MA7 beamed at her daughter proudly, she was so devout. "Let's all say a prayer now for Slanesh to bless you with heightened masochism".

The women gathered together in a prayer circle and started to take off their clothes. Luke picked up Augusta and got the hell out of the room, these sort of prayer rituals to Slanesh were always disgusting.

He left the room just as the incest kissing started, yep, definitely better to leave the room.

Holding Augusta protectively in his arms, Luke explored the rest of the apartment. It was both magnificent and bizarre.

Wendy was one of only 5 senior administrators in the cartel, the highest rank that could be reached excluding the matriarch herself, and her apartment reflected her massive power.

It was bigger and nicer than Luke's place, it had dozens of magnificent rooms, and every single room in the entire place contained at least a few bondage related items. All of these items showed signs of regular use.

It was a very strange mix of the two elements that dominated her life.

On the one hand was a high power, upwardly mobile, admin executive, a real heavyweight of the cartel leadership. Advanced qualifications, degrees, masters degrees and all manner of certificates adorned a wall in glass frames. Also displayed were her considerable career achievements all lovingly on display, showing her to be a highly driven achiever.

Then on the other hand was her personal life outside of work, the life of a submissive. She was basically a slave outside of work who was beaten, abused and controlled. The evidence of Wendy's lifestyle was everywhere in the apartment. Most disturbing where the couples photos hung on the walls.

In almost every photo Talon was doing something extremely kinky to Wendy. Luke had personally never wanted to see an extreme close up of his sister's vagina with Talon's fist inside it. Some of the things were just disgusting like the photo of Wendy eating human waste.

Magnificent cartel branded furniture adorned every room, interspersed with custom made bondage furniture. It was such a strange dichotomy, so dominant at work, and so utterly submissive at home.

Luke loved his sister Wendy far more than he let on and deeply respected her organisation abilities.

Luke, Wendy and a few of the other first generation had basically built the cartel as an organisation. While Luke and his brothers had brutally murdered non cartel space marines until the cartel had absolute power on board, Wendy was the organisation genius who created the entire admin framework that the cartel still used today.

In the early days when every cartel boss got murdered, a large number of cartel members had recommended Wendy for matriarch, as she basically ran everything anyway in the early years. Wendy however had no interest in leadership, she was the organiser behind the scenes making things run smoothly, never the boss who called the shots, and so MA7 had reluctantly taken the office instead.

Originally Wendy had been the only senior administrator, but the work load was getting in the way of her lifestyle outside of work, and Wendy pushed to limit her own power by creating 4 other senior administrator positions.

Nowadays she was so distracted by one disastrous marriage after another that MA7 could hide cartel decisions from Wendy when needed, and sometimes that was a very good thing. Wendy unfortunately had a healthy conscience, but the cartel frequently had to do things that were not exactly moral, things like sentence Wendy's wife to a firing squad (and then pardoning her).

Luke shuddered in revulsion at a particularly graphic photo of his sister having something unspeakably horrible done to her. Augusta looked at the photo in rapt fascination and said in a tiny voice "Wendy", this was the first word Augusta had ever spoken.

Great thought Luke, just great, his one and only son's first word had been in response to seeing truly sickening home made pornography of Luke's sister.

Luke shouted angrily at the top of his lungs, "WENDY! WHAT THE FUCK SICK SHIT HAVE YOU BEEN EXPOSING MY SON TOO!"

***...

Octavia was extremely annoyed when Labia read Luke's detailed letter describing the circumstances of their son's first word.

Talon was rolling around on the floor laughing her lungs out.

Candy was shaking with laughter in her chair and if she wasn't securely tied up then she would also be rolling on the floor.

Labia was fighting hard to keep reading the letter but also couldn't take it and fell to the floor laughing.

Octavia was shaking with rage, and the sight of this made them all laugh even harder.

It took them 5 minutes to stop laughing enough to continue reading the letter, and another 10 minutes to finish reading the letter through their howling laughter.

Octavia had to leave the apartment, the Wendy jokes were going to go on all night. Octavia dressed quickly and packed a bag to go visit her son.

"I'm going to go see my baby, I want you all to stay here, I can't look at any of you right now", Octavia fumed.

She left the apartment to choruses of "Wendy".

Octavia left the apartment to find a large herd of well endowed farm animals and some men bearing an order to do something horrible to Talon.

Octavia shouted through the doorway in a smug singsong voice, "oh Talon, I think this torture crew is looking for you".

Octavia was very satisfied to hear Talon's terrified cry of "FUCK" as Octavia left. It served the laughing bitch right.

Octavia showed her brands and a signed authorisation letter from Wendy to access Wendy's apartment level and walked through the clean corridors of the cartel quarters to Wendy's apartment.

Octavia banged angrily on the door and shouted "WENDY!"

The door was opened by Luke who said, "I'm pissed off about it too".

Octavia pushed past Luke and shouted for Wendy angrily.

MA7 appeared in a doorway and Octavia bowed her head respectfully to her owner.

"I'm sorry owner but I really want to kill your daughter", Octavia said

MA7 laughed and said, "she's in here".

Octavia entered the magnificent sitting room to see Bullwhip walking around holding Augusta.

Wendy was sitting on the floor looking mortified.

"I'm really sorry", Wendy said sounding mortified.

"What exactly did my son see", Octavia asked shaking with rage.

Wendy led her to another room and apologetically pointed to a photo on the wall.

Octavia looked at the picture and her brain processed what she was seeing. Then Octavia slapped Wendy across the face, then slapped her again for good measure. Octavia couldn't help it, she just had to slap her.

What Wendy was doing in the photo was indescribably indecent, she was bent around like a contortionist in rope bondage and was doing a shit into her own open mouth, while Talon stood behind her holding some disturbing implement of torture and holding open Wendy's anus with two fingers.

Octavia slapped Wendy a third time just for good measure.

Then Octavia started to cry.

Octavia hadn't even known that Luke was behind her until he hugged her from behind. This was the first time that Luke had ever shown any affection to her and she was too sad to resist.

Octavia actually turned around in the hug and cuddled Luke weeping.

"Our baby, our baby saw this, our baby recognised Wendy in this, oh Emperor, his first word was THIS", Octavia wailed.

"I know, I know", Luke said with surprising tenderness in his deep voice.

"She broke our baby", Octavia said numbly.

Octavia stood cuddling her rapist, crying herself out. Whatever their differences, they were currently just two mortified parents whose child had been corrupted.

After a while Octavia came to her self and broke out of the cuddle with horror. Octavia slapped Wendy one more time and then returned to the sitting room to hold her son.

Octavia held Augusta in her arms tightly.

Augusta said in a tiny voice, "Wendy".

***...

Wendy felt so terrible that she had to leave, she needed Talon.

Wendy excused herself and ran out of her own house, heading for deck ten.

Wendy's face was still stinging from being slapped but she didn't hold it against Octavia.

Wendy raced down in the express elevator and ran crying towards Octavia's apartment. What greeted her inside was like a scene from Slanesh's darkest hell.

Wendy ignored all the farm animals and through her arms around the extremely violated looking Talon.

"You rotten little bitch", Talon spat when she recognised Wendy.

"You have the rest of our lives to kill me, right now I just need a cuddle," Wendy said and added, "take a break zoophilia crew, by order of Wendy Sevenson, authorisation code 39A6EQ8 alpha, yadda yadda I will sign the paperwork later"

The crew bowed and took the animals away, much to the relief of Candy in the chair, that goat had been overly friendly with her.

Talon was covered with animal semen and shaking with rage.

"Please just love me", Wendy pleaded with her wife.

Talon replied by giving Wendy a cuddle and saying, "when push comes to shove, no matter how mad I am and no matter how many pigs you have just made me suck off, when it comes down to it I always will love you".

Wendy gasped at the sheer magnitude of Talon's response and wept uncontrollably in Talon's arms for 45 minutes while Talon kissed her hair.

"You two have a truly fucked up relationship", Candy stated.

Talon and Wendy ignored her.

***...

Talon cuddled her wife, trying not to kill her.

Talon had been completely violated over the past few days and the torture was terrible. She especially had hated being tickled for 4 hours straight. That had completely broken her down.

She was starving, so starving that she had swallowed the animal semen. Those animals had cummed so much that Talon's stomach actually felt partially full.

Talon had digested enough of it by now to feel some strength returning to her limbs. She could strangle the little whore to death now if she wanted to.

But Talon didn't want to, she just wanted to cuddle.

Despite everything she had endured she really did love her wife. It had been so long since they had cuddled and Talon yearned for her touch.

Wendy was so soft and so warm, cuddled in Talon's semen encrusted arms. Talon smelled Wendy's hair, she was fragrant as a flower.

"I love you", Talon said over and over again, kissing her hair and hugging her tight.

Wendy cuddled in closer and cried harder, her tears running down Talon's chest.

After a long time they were disturbed by Candy's loud orgasm noises, Labia had her face buried between Candy's legs.

Wendy gave Talon a questioning look and Talon relented and put a hand between Wendy's legs and fingered her until she had orgasmed 3 times.

Wendy then flopped down in a happy relaxed heap in Talon's lap, and made happy relaxed noises.

"I really needed that", Wendy said relieved.

"Want to talk about it", Talon asked.

"Octavia slapped me really hard in the face", Wendy began, but she was then cut off by laughter from Candy and Labia.

Talon fought very hard not to laugh and managed to only smirk a few times.

"We know what happened with Augusta", Talon said gently.

"But we want to hear it from you", Candy added laughing.

Talon threw a cake of soap at Candy, hitting her in one of her bulging tits, and shutting her up.

"Are you ok", Talon asked soothingly.

"Physically I'm ok but emotionally I'm not, I'm such a terrible Aunty!" Wendy said

The room echoed with yet more laughter.

"She will get over it in time", Talon said soothingly.

"I know but that's not the worst thing that I'm upset about", Wendy said and continued.

"They were going to execute you Talon! In 4 weeks time they were going to kill you by firing squad!"

Talon's eyes widened as Wendy continued

"They said that because you had preyed on an emotionally vulnerable cartel member with 15 years of premeditation, you had to die"

"But I saved you, I saved you, you are now officially pardoned", Wendy reassured Talon.

Talon sighed with relief and then looked at Wendy suspiciously.

"Hang on Wendy, you don't have the power to officially pardon someone on behalf of the cartel, only the matriarch has the power to do that and even then it would be difficult without at least half of the cartel approving it", Talon said and continued.

"Even Candy didn't get an official pardon after saving my life. All you could manage was to reduce her hours at the steel mill and remove the promotion block"

"What price did you pay to achieve this", Talon asked suspiciously

Wendy looked extremely embarrassed and hid her face without talking until Talon tickled her.

"Wah, stop it, ok ok I will talk", Wendy giggled.

"Mother organised the pardon and got the entire board to vote it through in secret while I was preoccupied"

"It did have a price", Wendy said and then paused for a long time.

Talon got sick of waiting and tickled Wendy until she blurted out, "I'm not allowed to divorce you Talon!"

Talon found this to be an extremely odd thing to say.

Anxious of being tickled again, Wendy quickly continued.

"Mother said that the entire cartel is sick of all my failed marriages, they say that I sabotage my marriages and always choose women who are bad for me"

"They say that when I find someone who is good for me, I get bored and divorce them for someone bad for me"

Talon looked like her ego was inflating with every word.

"Ah stop looking so smug about it! Yes you win, I have signed away my right to divorce you without all sorts of cartel approval"

Talon laughed with theatrical diabolical laughter.

Wendy cowered, "what are you going to do to me"?

Talon considered for a long time and finally said, "you are really mine for life? You can't get out of it?"

Wendy replied, "not without written approval from my mother, the majority of the senior board, and an official psychologist report recommending divorce".

Talon laughed with triumph

"For now Wendy we will talk, I want to know everything", Talon said.

And so they talked long into the night, eventually Candy and Labia needed to sleep so Wendy and Talon left the apartment. There was no sign of Octavia, she was probably staying the night at Wendy's apartment with Bullwhip who was staying over to help mind Augusta.

Wendy and talon walked the ship talking, roaming the corridors of deck ten until masked men robbed them at gunpoint and stole all their belongings.

Naked and irritated they went up to the safety of the cartel heartland. It was difficult to prove who they were with no belongings, but a quick Vox call identified Wendy who loudly complained that armed robbers had stolen all her identification cards.

2 militia companies and a space marine squad were sent to deck 10 to savagely track down the perpetrators.

Cross and tired they grumpily wandered the heartlands until they calmed down and visited the swimming pool.

They had an extremely romantic midnight skinny dip, and held each other in the water, cuddling and talking. It was an intensely tender bonding experience.

They spent the rest of the time until 4am kissing, not having sex, just kissing tenderly in the water. Then Talon had to reluctantly leave for work at the steel mill.

Wendy herself was completely AWOL from work, she didn't care. She had completely missed her night shift to spend the night with Talon.

It didn't really matter, the cartel knew exactly where she was, the entire heartlands deck was riddled with surveillance devices of every kind. You couldn't do a fart on this level without an electronic nose detecting it instantly.

They all knew exactly where she was and had been watching her the entire night, but no one had come to remind her about work. The surveillance workers were probably watching the whole thing like it was a soap opera.

Wendy shouted at the ceiling, "ok, soap operas over you pervs, I'm going into work now"

A speaker system in the ceiling replied, "do you give autographs?"

Wendy flipped off the nearest camera and heard laughter from the ceiling.

"Hi mum, you should have used more tongue", she heard Rack's voice say through the speakers to the sound of at least a dozen people laughing.

"Oh Slanesh, how many of you are even in their watching", Wendy asked

"The entire surveillance department, half of accounting, people from about half the departments, oh and also your mother", Rack's voice replied.

"That was really beautiful, I'm so proud of you dear", MA7's voice said over the speakers.

"SLANESH! Can't you lot give me any fucking privacy", Wendy shouted in theatrical outrage.

Laughter echoed back from the speakers.

Wendy shook her head and got out of the pool. The water was treated to protect the skin from wrinkling and she was instead completely moisturised.

She dried herself quickly with a public towel and stormed towards the admin office grumpy but amused.

When she entered she was greeted with cheering and laughter.

"Seriously you girls are the worst", Wendy shouted back amused.

***...

Wendy was relieved as she worked through her mountain of paperwork.

With a large chunk of the admin staff slacking off to perv on her half the night, they were running behind in their paperwork, and that meant less paperwork for Wendy to try to complete before what was left of her shift expired.

The senior administrator on duty next shift was going to be extremely pissed off about the mountain of extra work Wendy would leave for her.

Wendy was suddenly thrown out of her chair and was spinning disorientated around in the air. She couldn't tell which way was up and furniture was floating around bumping into her.

A moment later the zero gravity warning alarm sounded.

All around her people were screaming.

As the highest ranking person currently in the office, Wendy realised that she was in charge of this situation, at least in this room.

She fought down her nausea and gathered her wits thinking hard.

She yelled at the top of her voice, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN, you have all been drilled for this. The artificial gravity plates on deck 1 have obviously failed, we all knew that keeping that damn lake was a bad idea".

Wendy suddenly stopped in her speech and screamed, "oh fuck, TALON!"

Pandemonium broke out once more and lasted in the office for quite some time.

***...

Talon screamed as hot liquid metal grazed past her hip, burning her but thankfully not sticking to her.

Other people weren't so lucky.

Rat's legs had droplets stuck to them and she was catching fire. People everywhere were on fire and screaming.

Candy had thankfully just finished her two hour shift 10 minutes ago and should by now be a safe distance from the floating inferno.

Talon felt her long black hair ignite, metal must have stuck to it, her head would be on fire in moments.

Suddenly a wave of putrid water slammed into the steel mill and almost drowned them all, putting out the flames and quenching the metal in a deafening hiss of steam.

Talon was slammed into a wall and winded. She flew around bouncing off surfaces until her arm randomly caught in the spokes of a massive wall hydrant wheel.

Her tangled left arm snapped hideously in the wheel spokes but stuck fast and she was held in place as the water shot past her and dissipated into foaming droplets.

She was finally able to breathe again and she screamed in terror.

All across the deck blared zero gravity warning sirens. What the fuck was going on?

For a while Talon just floated there in shock, her arm stuck fast in the wheel. Gradually her scattered wits returned.

That fucking lake on deck one! They had all feared that this might happen!

With the lake in the way, repair crews had been unable to perform any maintenance on the ship's only artificial gravity plates, all located under the floor panels of deck one. Obviously the plates had finally failed.

Talon checked her arm, it had thankfully gone numb. It was bleeding but not badly, no arteries were cut. She wasn't sure if she should attempt to free her arm or not.

She used ceiling fittings as landmarks to orientate which way should be up. She was currently upside down at a very awkward angle.

If the gravity suddenly returned she would be left hanging from her arm in agony, she had better free it.

Shrieking in fear of possible pain, Talon awkwardly freed her arm, it took a few minutes to get her arm free.

Talon's left arm was bent at an unnatural angle halfway along the forearm, thank chaos that she was right handed! The bleeding had almost stopped completely now and the arm was numb and swollen.

Talon considered what to do.

As far as she could tell, the gravity had failed all at once and everyone had floated into the air. Without gravity holding it down the molten metal in the furnaces had floated out of the furnace openings, and randomly floated around the room.

This liquid metal had formed small spheres that had gone in all directions and sticking to everything they had touched.

A lot of her coworkers had been hit by the droplets and had immediately caught fire. Talon herself had been hit in the hair and her hip was burned from a very near miss.

Talon checked her hair, there was not much left of her formerly long hair, and what remained was badly damaged from the fire. She would be lucky to salvage a few inches of hair.

Her scalp felt like it was burned, but not badly, just a temporary scorch. She was so thankful that she wouldn't go bald, that had been an extremely near miss.

The flood of water had saved them all from burning alive. It had obviously come from the lake. Without the gravity to hold it down, the pressure of the water must have catapulted half the water up the stair wells and shot it out of every doorway in the stair well. Being only 2 levels above the lake, deck 3 would have got a significant gout of water.

Water was floating everywhere around her in large droplets, adhering to everything it touched. Talon kept blowing it away from her airways, spraying it across the room.

Talon needed to find other survivors, they needed to gather together. It would also be a good idea to cut the power to the electric furnaces before they caused more fires.

The flood would have quenched all the furnaces temporarily, but those things were still on and would even now be remelting the metal left inside them. Even worse, they no longer had the lake as a heat sink and would release all that heat into the air Talon was breathing.

Talon tried to figure out where she was and how to get to the nearest emergency circuit breaker to cut all power to deck 3 before they all caught fire.

A sign on the wall said something, but Talon was too illiterate to read them properly. It was useless, she would have to find landmarks.

Talon moved in the same direction that the water had traveled, that was the most likely direction to find other survivors who might recognise landmarks.

She floated along with little pushes from her legs, careful not to lose control or get trapped in the centre of the corridor with nothing to push on. She made slow but steady progress.

Detritus from the steel mill was floating everywhere and obscuring visibility. Talon smelled a burnt meat smell up ahead and followed the smell.

Talon quickly came to a horribly charred cadaver, it had been impaled through the abdomen by a long drooping metal ceiling fixture. It seemed to be stuck in place.

The charred cadaver was so skinny that it could only be Rat.

"Damn Rat, you are even uglier dead than you were when you were alive", Talon said out loud to no one in particular.

Talon just about had a heart attack when the cadaver replied, "well fuck you too Talon".

"How the fuck are you still alive Rat? Can nothing kill you", Talon exclaimed with shock.

"I told you that Nurgle blesses me", Rat said happily.

Rat's charred skin split and cracked as she moved. Talon gingerly helped push Rat free from the fixture. Foul fluids oozed out of the holes in her abdomen.

"Are you feeling ok Rat", Talon asked concerned.

"I don't feel so good, I can't feel much sensation in my skin", Rat admitted.

"We need to find a circuit breaker before the furnaces set the entire deck on fire, do you recognise any landmarks", Talon asked.

Rat pointed to the oozing charred mess of her eye sockets, "I'm sorry Talon but I think I'm blind, the only sense I really have left is hearing, oh and taste. I can only smell burnt meat".

"I'm so sorry Rat, here grab my waist, my left forearm is broken", Talon said.

With difficulty Talon got Rat to grip her waist from behind. Talon then continued the journey.

"Are you still alive back there Rat?"

"Yes yes still alive, I'm extremely difficult to kill", Rat replied happily.

"You know that you have almost convinced me to worship Nurgle, only my wife would hate it", Talon told Rat.

Rat laughed delighted and said, "don't be scared of that, my boyfriend Glans worships Slanesh and he accepts me, she will too if she loves you".

"Really? Wait, is he a necro", Talon asked.

"I really wish that people would stop calling him a necrophiliac, it is so offensive. Just because I don't look like you, doesn't mean people can't find me beautiful", Rat said offended.

"You know what, you are absolutely right, I'm sorry Rat", Talon said, suddenly feeling deep respect for the Nurgle worshipper.

"I accept your apology, where are we now", Rat said.

"No fucking idea, we just passed a yellow graffiti of a Tzeentch symbol", Talon said.

"Is it near a broken Vox phone", Rat asked.

"Um, yes it is", Talon said

"We are in corridor junction 38 alpha, the nearest circuit breaker is around the corner to the right of the graffiti, just follow every bend for 50 meters and you will find the emergency breaker box", Rat said.

Talon followed the advice to the letter and slowly but surely reached the breaker box. It was now getting extremely warm in the deck and Talon smelled fire.

Frantically Talon opened the box and looked at every breaker in the box. Talon couldn't read, so she quickly remembered where every breaker was and flipped every single one of them.

The lights all instantly went dead.

"Hmm guess now we wait", Talon said.

***...

Octavia vomited everywhere with motion sickness, the entire world was spinning and she was panicking.

"Ew gross Octavia, that got me in the face", said Candy with revulsion

Octavia wailed in response and continued projectile vomiting, spraying nearby crew and pissing everyone off.

Crew shouted angry abuse at Octavia and eventually her stomach seemed to completely empty out and the vomiting stopped.

The smell of the puke however made other people puke and caused a chain reaction of projectile vomiting.

Candy felt her own puke rising and shrugged, this was getting seriously kinky and kind of hot, so Candy joyfully puked on her fellow Slanesh worshippers.

Most of the crew watched in horror as the stupider Slanesh worshippers like Candy attempted to have a zero gravity vomit orgy.

The Tzeentch worshippers loudly said that the Slanesh worshippers were fucking sick. Some of the Nurgle worshippers joined in with the puke orgy. Everyone else including moderates of Slanesh and Nurgle wailed in horror and revulsion.

Octavia had never felt so dizzy, she couldn't tell what way was up. She felt like she was falling in absolute free fall.

Oh Emperor! What the fuck was Candy DOING, oh fuck that was foul!

Objects started to be thrown in the direction of the puke orgy, breaking it up reluctantly.

Candy floated back in Octavia's direction, with a random guy holding her from behind and enthusiastically sodomising her. Candy seemed to approve of what the man was doing to her.

Octavia grabbed hold of Candy's arm, it was sticky with puke.

Octavia, Candy and the random man floated in a spinning group, totally disoriented.

The man moaned and pulled out of Candy, spurting semen at Octavia. Most of it hit her overalls but Octavia cried out in horror as some of it hit her face.

Octavia clawed the man with her fingernails until he detached himself and spun away from them.

They slammed into a surface and Candy grabbed hold of it. She and Octavia held each other and held the surface and waited, they couldn't really do anything else until the gravity returned.

***...

Nathan walked carefully along the ceiling of deck one in his power armour, the electro magnets in the shoes of his armour firmly sticking to the ceiling.

The entire deck was swarming with almost every space marine in the entire company, working to fix the artificial gravity plates.

It was amazing that they had lasted as long as they did, the hot grimy water had acted like an acid bath on the temperamental plates, the corrosion was terrible.

What had finally killed the system was an electrical short circuit. The water had finally corroded it's way into an ageing electrical pipe and flooded the wires until they shorted out, engaging the emergency fuse box and cutting all power.

Restoring the power wasn't the problem, the problem was all the water. An entire lake full of water was currently floating around the ship, mostly in the first 15 decks. If they restored the gravity now, all that water would come crashing back down again and hinder the repair of the gravity plates.

They needed time to completely repair everything they could before that damn lake returned. They had no way of draining the water away with the ship so badly damaged anyway, and the heat sink of the lake water was absolutely imperative for the steel mills.

Nathan pushed himself off the ceiling and floated to the floor. His magnetic shoes struggled to get a purchase through the thick mud to the metal below.

Nathan tore at the mud with his armoured fingers, scraping it up and flinging it away. Underneath it was a horribly corroded gravity plate.

The Night Lords had an ingenious trick that would make the plates self repair by converting them into batteries. Nathan welded a small cube of metal to the plate, the metal now formed a sacrificial anode. The anode would now corrode while the plate would slowly increase in size.

Every plate was getting the same treatment. The electrical pipes and boxes were likewise being repaired and drained.

For many hours the Night Lords worked, with far greater speed and skill then any mere human could. They also fixed leaks in the plumbing while they were at it.

Finally after a day of work they were finished.

The space marines all moved to the floor as alarm systems sounded throughout the ship, signalling that the gravity was about to return. Throughout the ship screams rang out as people frantically tried to get out from under anything heavy.

The alarms got shriller and a moment later the plates all activated. They started at very low power at first, for the safety of the crew and furniture, and gradually increased to a full G of gravity and stayed there.

There was a deafening roar of water and the space marines braced themselves as a wave of water and flotsam surged out of the stairwells, flooding the deck.

They waited until the water had calmed down before they exited the deck at the stair wells.

Nathan did I quick patrol of the steel mill deck, checking for fires.

He did find the remains of a large fire that had burned itself out in the damp, apparently someone had had the good sense to activate an emergency circuit breaker.

Nathan decided that he had better restore the power, and checked all the breaker boxes to see which one had been flipped off.

He came to the breaker box near junction 38 alpha and saw two people laying in front of it, this was the one that had been flipped.

Nathan restored the power and the lights flickered to life. One of the people on the floor moaned.

"Daughter in law?" Nathan said, recognising her, "fancy meeting you here".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Talon was so thankful for the painkillers coursing through her badly beaten body, Nathan had almost killed her.

Wendy might have disowned Nathan but Nathan had never disowned Wendy. He had not approved of Talon scamming his "favourite daughter", and had felt that it was his fatherly duty to punish Talon with his fists.

Eventually other members of Nathan's squad had wondered why Nathan was ignoring his Vox channel and Talon had been rescued.

Talon was in the intensive care unit yet again with tubes sticking out of her, strapped down to the bed and laughing as Wendy tickled her toes with a bird feather.

The trials of torture still were not over. Even in intensive care, the sadistic little maniac was not passing up the chance to make Talon earn Wendy's submission.

On the night of the swimming pool they had spent the entire night talking about their relationship.

With the divorce waver signed Wendy now had no choice but to stay married to Talon, and could no longer use the threat of divorce to compel Talon to keep enduring the torture trials, even the cartel had pardoned her now and Talon was untouchable.

But it had never been about threats, right from the start it had been about love. Talon was enduring all of this as a statement showing how much she loved Wendy.

And it was having the desired effect.

Wendy was now smitten, completely and utterly smitten, more in love then she had ever felt in her entire life. With every minute she was falling more deeply in love with Talon.

It was also about trust. In the pool Wendy had said that Talon was earning more of Wendy's trust with every passing moment and had said that it was because Talon was keeping her word about the trials.

With the divorce waver in place Wendy had no way to force Talon to continue, but trusted Talon to keep her word regardless. This was very very important to Wendy to show that she could trust Talon completely.

If Talon pulled out now that the threats were removed then Wendy would never truly trust her ever again. But if Talon completed the remaining two weeks then Wendy would trust her for life and submit to Talon completely without reservations.

Talon had agreed, and so she endured steel mills and tickled toes and cum for dinner. She would pay Wendy back a hundredfold for every indignity, but not until after the trials.

Talon was wiggling her toes frantically but couldn't escape the maddening sensation, Wendy was going to pay so much for this Talon thought as she laughed involuntarily.

"Can you please not laugh so loud owner, it's giving me a headache", Rat said to Talon from the bed beside her.

"You know I can't", Talon screamed between her laughing.

"Aw, who's a ticklish Talon", Wendy cooed in baby talk.

"Wah ha ha I am Mistress Wendy", Talon screamed.

"Such a good tickle bitch, I think I will do this all night", Wendy said evilly

"You two are so adorable", Rat said.

"Why, thank you", Wendy said in a singsong voice.

Talon said nothing but wailed with laughter.

"Ouch, seriously can you please keep it down a bit", Rat asked

"How can you even feel the pain of a headache burnt bitch", Talon squealed at Rat

"Well, I meant headache as a figure of speech, what I mean is that I don't like the noise", Rat conceded.

"YOU don't like it? Ha ha I'm not having fun either", Talon shrieked

Wendy giggled and gagged Talon before continuing.

"Better Rat", Wendy asked.

"Much better thanks Mrs Sevenson", Rat said happily as Talon glared at her.

"Please call me Wendy"

"Ok Wendy", Rat said happily

***...

Rat relaxed in the luxurious hospital bed, trying to ignore Talon's muffled hysterics. Nurgle had blessed Rat so much for her faith.

Rat was now the proud property of Talon Lash Sevenson, the one currently being tortured by Wendy.

Finally she was free from the oppressive ownership of her former owner, Gemma Sevenson. Finally she was free!

It was a miracle, there could be no other explanation, this was the work of Nurgle.

All alone next to the circuit breaker for an entire day, Rat and Talon had talked, more than that, they had become friends. Rat had told Talon her story and Talon had taken pity on her.

5 years ago Rat had had an affair with her owners husband and been caught out. It had broken up the marriage and resulted in a very messy divorce, ending with the ex husband being murdered.

Gemma had been understandably upset and had resolved to make Rat miserable for the rest of her life. Talon had nothing compared to how much Rat had suffered.

In desperation Rat had turned to Nurgle with fanatical faith and Nurgle had kept Rat alive. Gemma had devised ever more horrible ways of working Rat to death but Rat just wouldn't die.

Gemma had not fed Rat in 5 years, unless you count being forced to eat human waste as feeding.

It was cute that Talon complained about licking toilet bowls so few times. Gemma had forced Rat to do that every day for 5 years!

Rat got her nickname from the most nutritious thing she ever got to eat, dead rats. She was also a cannibal when bodies filled the corridors.

Pretty much Rat ate filthy things when her owner wasn't looking. She enjoyed insects, spiders, rodents and the shit of any creatures she could find. She was especially fond of mouse turds.

She had no clothes or belongings of any kind and Gemma took away any items Rat could scavenge.

Then there was the floggings and beatings, every single day Rat was brutally beaten. Gemma would accept no apologies from Rat and was devoid of mercy. The bitch was one of the really bad Slanesh worshippers, a psycho.

After 4 years of being unable to kill Rat, Gemma had gotten complacent and Rat had found more free time to spend on herself.

Rat had snuck into crew shower blocks and attempted to improve her terrible hygiene. Rat hadn't been with a man in 4 years and desired intimate touch, interested in dating.

She had done everything in her limited means to be sexy and beautiful, but men had been so cruel. No matter how much rats blood and shower gunk she used as makeup, men were repelled by her or asked if she was a zombie, oh how she hated that word zombie!

She was only even alive because Nurgle made her supernaturally resistant to all the toxins in the stuff she ate and because all the microbes and parasites were divinely compelled to form symbiotic relationships with her flesh. What the fuck did they expect her to look like.

Glans was different, he had been drawn to her at first sight and had followed her through the corridors, openly masturbating at the sight of her rotting emaciated body.

Years ago this would have repelled Rat, but now after so much rejection, it made her feel beautiful.

Rat secretly knew that Glans was obviously a necrophiliac with a zombie fetish, but she was in deep denial about this.

She had been delighted when Glans had frantically fucked her on top of a pile of dead bodies in the corridor, she had felt so sexy and the orgasm was amazing.

She had been proud as punch when Glans had introduced her to his dubious looking parents as his girlfriend!

Unfortunately Rat had still been a slave to Gemma and Gemma would have never allowed the relationship, so Rat had kept Glans a secret from Gemma. But now everything had changed!

Rat moved her blind face lovingly in the direction of the muffled laughter, in the direction of her new owner.

Talon had taken so much pity on Rat that she had bought Rat off Gemma. This hadn't been easy either!

Gemma was perfectly content to own Rat for the rest of her life, punishing her everyday forever, but she was also getting tired of Rat's lack of dying. It took a lot of Gemma's day and she was prepared to pass the torture baton on to a worthy successor.

Talon had played the sadist card ruthlessly, saying that she wanted a torture slave who could not be killed. Talon was of course of celebrity status with the recent trials and Gemma had heard her dark reputation as the most skilled dominatrix on the ship.

Also helpful was Talon's widely available psychological profile from a week ago. A week ago Talon had strongly disliked Rat and had a grievance against her for all the beatings Rat caused her in the steel mill. Of course a day of talking had changed Talon's attitude about Rat but Gemma didn't know that.

Gemma had been delighted with the idea of the most skilled dominatrix on the ship torturing Rat beyond human durability, everyday for the rest of her life.

Even despite all that, Gemma had not been cheap. In compensation for Gemma's destroyed marriage, Gemma demanded no less than a staggering 100 million script to part with Rat. Thank Nurgle that Talon had Wendy!

With the trials still ongoing, Talon was cut off from Wendy's wealth for the next two weeks, but that divorce waver was worth more than Rat's weight in gold. Talon had instead contacted a moneylender and paid for Rat without Wendy's direct involvement.

The loan interest was absolutely brutal, but the lender had decided that Talon was a safe investment. Wendy was a billionaire and the divorce waver was now public knowledge, the lenders knew that Wendy couldn't divorce Talon so they were guaranteed to get the money back.

Documents were signed in Talon's appalling misspelled hand writing, 100 million script changed hands, Rat was branded on what remained of the skin on her right shoulder to show the change of ownership and that was that.

Wendy had been unsure about if getting a loan counted as using Wendy's wealth during the trial, Talon had argued that she technically hadn't spent any of Wendy's money, Wendy had said that it was still a very sneaky way of bending the spirit of the rules, and from the sound of it, had been tickling Talon ever since.

Rat wasn't technically a patient of this hospital and wasn't entitled to a hospital bed but so far none of the staff had made a fuss about it.

In fact she now had secondhand bandages covering the oozing puncture wounds in her abdomen. The nurses had apparently gotten concerned about how much Rat was oozing on the floor and staunched the flow.

The bed she was laying on was covered in what felt like plastic and Talon had ordered Rat to lay down on it. As Rat was Talon's property the hospital staff couldn't make Rat leave Talon's sight without Talon's permission.

With Talon currently technically homeless for the next two weeks, Rat had nowhere else to go, and blind as she was she dare not go anywhere.

Rat heard footsteps of what sounded like high heels enter whatever room she was in, being blind was so disorienting.

Rat heard the voice of Gemma Sevenson say, "not being tortured yet you puke, why not?"

"My new owner seems to be a little tied up at the moment", Rat explained.

"She can still order you to do unpleasant things, get off that bed and do them you filth", Gemma demanded.

"I'm currently obeying her most recent order, she ordered me to lay down on this bed, but before she could say any more orders or torture me, senior administrator exalted Mistress Wendy Sevenson tied her to a bed and gagged her, I can't move from here without disobeying my owner", Rat said with submissive terror.

"You think that you are so fucking smart quoting the rules to suit you don't you, fine lie there, Talon is still going to torture you as soon as she is free", Gemma said with vindictive nastiness.

The muffled laughter suddenly stopped and Wendy's voice rang out, "oh no she won't, Talon is a very very naughty girl who is not allowed to play with her new toy until after the trials".

"Oh really", Gemma asked with a respectful but demanding voice.

"Seriously Gemma, 100 million script? For this useless half dead slave? Those moneylenders are charging 200 percent interest per WEEK! In two weeks time it is ME who will be paying off that massive debt, how dare you rip me off like that", Wendy shouted with authority and fury.

Gemma replied in a fearful defensive voice, "I didn't even want to sell this scum, she destroyed my marriage, Talon was insistent that she wanted this thing as an unkillable torture slave, Talon offered me that much money, it wasn't my idea"!

"You lying bitch, the price was your idea" Rat thought but didn't say anything.

Wendy made sounds of absolute fury and screamed, "you DARE to sell a proven marriage breaker to my WIFE! You DARE to sell a rival unkillable torture toy to my DOMINATRIX! So that I will be replaced in her eyes as a new FAVOURITE!"

Wendy continued screaming in fury.

"My TALON TORTURES NO ONE BUT ME! I am the torture toy, not this THING! HOW DARE YOU! TALON IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR THIS!"

Rat could hear the sound of Gemma weeping with fear.

Wendy continued in an icy cold voice that then rose to a scream, "and for this marriage breaking replacement of me, you charge, 100 FUCKING MILLION!? HOW DARE YOU!"

Gemma sounded like she was cowering on the floor weeping, "sell her back to me, I will pay twice as much as I sold her for, please believe me that I never wanted to threaten your marriage"

"She is Talon's property, only she can sell her back to you", Wendy said icily.

There was sounds of Talon's gag being removed.

Talon's voice said, "I did NOT want to pay 100 mil for her, no where near, YOU refused to take anything less".

Wendy's voice made a growling noise of jealous fury.

"I will pay 300 million to buy her back", Gemma pleaded.

"I can't do that to you Gemma, this thing is utterly toxic to us all as a slave, there is only one way to solve this now", Talon said in an impassioned speech.

Talon said in a tone of finality, "Rat Sevenson, as your owner, I command you to be free"

Gemma screamed, "no she must be tortured forever!"

Wendy roared in jealous outrage

Rat shouted at the top of her voice, "I'm sorry owner but that's illegal, a slave can only gain freedom by marriage to a hereditary member of the crew or similar free person on this ship with permission of their owner".

Talon's voice shouted back, "then as your owner I am giving you a direct order to find someone in the crew who is willing to marry you and marry them as soon as possible, I will even walk you down the fucking aisle and personally give you away at the wedding myself".

"Yes owner I obey, can you please help me find my way, I'm blind", Rat said.

Gemma wailed defeated, "yes get out of our lives home wrecker!"

Wendy's voice spoke, "I will summon someone to take this THING away to find a spouse as soon as possible. As for you Gemma, get the fuck out and keep your filthy money, you have done enough damage to our relationship progress already".

Rat heard Gemma run away crying.

As soon as Gemma was definitely gone, Wendy and Talon's voices rang out with howling laughter.

"You were perfect Wendy, absolutely perfect", Talon said with peals of laughter.

"You were pretty convincing yourself", Wendy's voice chortled.

"You two were playing her", Rat asked amazed.

"Of course, she is a truly horrible person", Wendy said.

"Her husband was sleeping with half the whores on this ship, even I myself used to have him as a regular client when I was a pro Dom, she knew it too but took it all out on you her slave, the only person she could bully", Talon said happily.

There was the sound of Wendy making a Vox call.

Talon said, "after a discrete interval I will pay for you to get a new bionic eye, to get your sight back"

Rat gasped at this awesome generosity.

"Candy is coming to get you", Wendy said happily.

"Are you too going to come with me", Rat asked

Wendy happily replied, "oh no we can't, the day afternoon is still young and I haven't even nearly finished tickling Talon yet, not even close"

Talon only had time to let out one squawk of protest before she was once again laughing involuntarily.

Rat smiled happily, the kinky weirdos had set her free!

***...

This wedding was really bizarre, Octavia thought as she sat on the cracked plastic crate that passed for a chair in the small temple of chaos undivided on deck 11.

Octavia had very deliberately avoided chaos temples ever since coming to the ship. She had formerly attended the highly illegal and persecuted imperial house church held in a large crawl space on deck 7.

The church members were all captured slaves like Octavia, but they came from so many different planets that their theology differed violently. As the only member from Harold's Reach, her own personal denomination was not shared by anyone else.

It almost seemed as though every planet had had it's own unique religions and had simply changed the names of the gods to the names of the imperial saints and the emperor! It shocked Octavia to think that the church of the god emperor might have done something so cynically pragmatic.

The church meetings had had such an eroding effect on Octavia's faith that she had stopped attending 8 months ago.

MA7 had forced Octavia to attend a few Slanesh rituals at the massive cartel temple, and it had not been pleasant. The kissing circle had especially unnerved her.

As uncertain as Octavia was about her own sexuality, she certainly hadn't enjoyed making out with MA7! It had really made her feel weird and confused.

MA7 wasn't unappealing, in fact she was far too appealing, and that made it even worse. Octavia had actually become slightly wet, MA7 was a great kisser!

Octavia was perfectly happy kissing close female family and friends in platonic greeting. Indeed Octavia often did kiss MA7 in greeting.

After all, MA7 was not only the grandmother of Octavia's son, but MA7 was Octavia's owner. On Harold's Reach slavery had been rare but not unknown, and slaves in Octavia's culture considered their owners to be family. This cultural belief was partially the reason why Octavia was such a reliable slave that she could be entrusted to act as a provisional member of the crew.

But this kissing had been anything but platonic! This had been full on tongue in mouth erotic! It had freaked Octavia out and blurred the lines of what exactly their relationship was.

After a lot of begging, MA7 had stopped making Octavia go to the temple, disappointed that Octavia hadn't converted.

This temple on deck 11 was a very different affair.

It was a much smaller affair, the room 10 meters long and 5 meters wide, with an aisle down the length of the room through the middle, with rows of plastic crates that acted as chairs on either side of the aisle.

At the back of the room was a doorway that was guarded at all times by armed members of the congregation and had a bulletproof metal door with a strong lock to deter thieves and occasional interfaith street battles.

Gemma had already been removed from the temple at gunpoint for causing a scene and would be by now complaining to a very confusing MA7.

Most interesting part of the temple was the raised plastic platform at the front of the room.

With the recent metal shortages on the ship, the temple had been stripped of all its metal items, even the altar. In place of metal pews they had plastic crates, and in place of the raised altar they had a crudely constructed plastic platform. It appeared to have been built by gluing together plastic crates of various sizes and levelled and reinforced with whatever other cheap plastic items the congregation could find.

The wall had a chaos undivided star crudely painted on it, and various graffiti represented crude depictions of the chaos gods.

All in all the temple had a cheap and nasty feel to it. It was a temple used by poor members of deck 11.

The wedding was held here because Talon had been in charge of organising and paying for the wedding, as was traditional when an owner gave away their slave to be married. Being deeply in debt and poor as shit, Talon had spared every expense in throwing this wedding.

Talon was using this temple specifically because it was the temple she had attended since she was a child and had donated enough of Wendy's money over the last three years that the priest had agreed to perform the wedding for free, well more specifically it had cost Talon a blow job, but no actual money.

The priest himself was a nightmare creature, horribly mutated almost beyond recognition of ever being human. Octavia tried not to look at him, she would probably have nightmares about him tonight.

Instead Octavia looked around her at the other people in the temple.

Up the front was the groom and the best man, wearing patched murder clothes, combat boots, clean shaven but still managing to look like seedy bottom feeding low lives.

The best man had scrubbed up to look slightly below average, but the groom radiated seediness like a light bulb radiates light. His balding head was slick with sweat and he was drooling out of the side of his mouth.

He also seemed to have wet himself heavily in nervous excitement, and despite this he very visibly had an erection under the clinging wet fabric of his grey faded trousers.

Octavia looked away in horror, surely even a charred cadaver like Rat could do better than this seedy man!

The grooms parents appeared to be brother and sister, and Octavia quickly looked away from them too.

The rest of the guests were mostly friends and family of the groom. On Rat's side were steel mill workers, a few Nurgle worshippers from her temple, and Wendy and the roommates.

Most surprising were some of the steel mill overseers, who thought enough of Rat to attend her wedding. As there was no reception and attending was free Talon didn't care who attended.

Crude musical instruments were played and everyone turned to face the door as the bridal party entered.

First to enter were the two bridesmaids, disfigured and bloated Nurgle worshippers that Octavia didn't know, apparently Rat's best friends, wearing badly stained murder clothes that showed evidence of being recently ironed.

After these came Talon and, on her arm, Rat.

Rat was wearing the whitest dress that Talon owned, a faded black dress that had washed out to a drab grey. It was clearly murder clothes judging by the bullet holes.

Rat had no shoes and shambled down the aisle like a zombie, blind and slow with her burnt skin. Talon's priceless makeup had been applied to Rat's burnt face, and a mop head had been put on Rat's head to act as hair, since catching fire had rendered Rat permanently bald.

The entire effect was counterproductive and simply made Rat look more like a zombie than ever. At the sight of his shambling bride, the groom put his hand inside his wet trousers and masturbated furiously.

Talon on the other hand was deliberately dressing down to avoid upstaging the bride, wearing the ugliest clothes she could find and not wearing makeup.

When the bride reached the raised platform, the groom completely derailed the proceedings by grabbing Rat suddenly and making love to her loudly on top of the platform.

Octavia buried her face in her hands, feeling so embarrassed for the poor bride.

No one was particularly eager to touch the sweaty seedy groom to pull him off and everyone shifted awkwardly until Talon viciously twisted the grooms ear and painfully forced him to his feet by inflicting intense pain.

Talon loudly said, "until you marry her she is still my slave and you won't touch her, do I make myself clear"?

The groom whimpered with pain and agreed, and the rest of the ceremony went more smoothly after that.

With the groom a Slanesh worshipper (with a zombie fetish) and the bride a cadaverous Nurgle worshipper (who couldn't find anyone better than this creep that was willing to date her), it was a mixed faith ceremony that alternated between Slanesh and Nurgle.

The sermon focused on how Slanesh and Nurgle were frequently allies and how the celebration of putrid fetishes could bring the two gods together. Also stuff about the souls of the bride and groom being able to spend eternity together in the putrid domain where the afterlives of Nurgle and Slanesh meet.

It all sounded perfectly horrible to Octavia.

At the end of the ceremony, Talon grumpily paid the administration fee to process Rat's change of status from private slave to free crew member by marriage.

If she ever got divorced then she would return to Talon's ownership, but as long as the marriage lasted (or forever in the event of becoming widowed) Rat was a free woman.

With everything signed, Talon completed the ceremony by branding Rat's right front shoulder with a red hot iron bearing a symbol that showed freedom by marriage, and Rat was now a free woman and a wife.

Talon barely had time to dodge out of the way before Rat's new husband crash tackled her to the ground and made passionate love to her on the floor.

Octavia couldn't have gotten out of that temple any faster.

***...

Rat was so happy, if slightly embarrassed. She was thankful that she was blind so that she hadn't had to witness the scene that her new husband, Glans Dildo Abernathy, had caused at their wedding.

With her skin burnt numb, her eyes completely destroyed, and her nose smelling nothing over the stench of her rotting burnt nostrils, Rat only really had hearing left to know what was happening around her.

She still had a few spots that were sensitive to touch, all of them inside her body openings where the fire hadn't reached. At the moment she felt something deep inside her vagina and could feel that she couldn't close her legs, she still had a sense of the position of her body.

The feeling in her vagina felt really nice and she blindly closed her arms in a hugging motion and met resistance where she knew that Glans torso would be, right on top of her.

She had lost an alarming amount of sensation since yesterday, her terrible burns were obviously infected and the bacteria seemed to be eating away her nerve endings.

Rat thought a fervent prayer to Nurgle to let her feel her husband with her skin. Nurgle seemed to hear her prayers and she became aware of slight sensation returning to her skin.

It felt like Glans was doing strange things to her body, was he licking her burns? She blindly opened her burnt mouth for a kiss, and felt a fat tongue enter her mouth. The tongue tasted much more hygienic than Rat's bacteria infested tongue and it also tasted like it had been licking burnt rotten meat.

Rat happily leaned in to the kiss, recognising her own taste on his tongue. She chased his eager tongue around in circles and felt like she was about to orgasm. The feeling built and built until her entire body arched back in the most intense pleasure. Her orgasm lasted a full 30 seconds of exploding pleasure that went on and on in a wonderful peak.

Rat involuntarily let out a zombie like moan of pleasure, she couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

The sound of her moaning made Glans scream with obsessed pleasure and she felt her body twisted around into some new position and felt something enter her anus.

Rat was amazed that he still wasn't tired. She had counted 31 separate acts of penetration since her husband had carried her home from the wedding and they hadn't even slept yet.

The last time the penis had been in her mouth, he had only ejaculated a single drop. He must be squirting blanks into her now.

Rat had completely lost track of how many orgasms she had had. Her clitoris had been scorched almost totally numb but she could still enjoy deep vaginal orgasms.

"Aren't you tired yet husband", Rat asked, loving being able to call him husband.

Glans made some incoherent obsessed noises that Rat took as a no.

This was really sweet Rat thought happily, her husband was so into her that he couldn't stop making love to her even after 30 times in a row!

Rat happily pushed into the frantic sodomy, feeling loved and so beautiful.

***...

Labia and the other 3 part time advisors tried once more to get The sanitation department head to focus and looked at Wendy pleadingly.

Wendy slapped a heavy folder down on the table top loudly, startling the department head out of her daydream with a blurted "what?"

Wendy said in a neutral tone, "these nice people were talking to you Jenny dear, you seemed distracted".

"Until we get the next raid we can't carry out any of these plans anyway, all we are doing here is bullshit admin stuff until then", Jenny replied in a bored voice.

Wendy paused for a moment, thinking before continuing.

"You are a department head now department administrator Jenny Sevenson, bullshit admin tasks is like 90 percent of your job, my own job is 99 percent admin bullshit. The higher up you rise, the more of this stuff you have to deal with", Wendy explained diplomatically.

"But isn't it such a waste of time that could be left to slaves", Jenny asked.

"And what happens then if those slaves rebel and the cartel suddenly doesn't know how to manage any of it's assets without them? Even if the space marines put down the rebellion we will still be left in the lurch until we figure out all this crap that we should be doing now", Wendy explained.

Jenny considered this and said, "so this is about power?"

"Administration IS power", Wendy explained.

"I see your point, but how do you cope with the boredom", Jenny asked.

"I have mean ass wives who check my daily performance quota revues and beat the living shit out of me if I am down even a little below distinction standard", Wendy said happily.

"Really? I thought you kept work and home separate", Jenny asked confused.

"In most cases I do, but to stay at the top you need to use everything you can to your advantage to stay motivated and sharp, you need discipline and lots of it", Wendy said seriously.

"Or in your case bondage and discipline", Jenny laughed.

"Laugh all you like but it works, look at me, I'm a billionaire. See that 9000 page admin manual over there, I wrote that in 5 weeks without so much as a punctuation error, all of this requires the most perfect discipline", Wendy said emphatically.

"Didn't you skip work the other day", Jenny asked

"Yeah, Talon hasn't kicked my ass in over a week and it's starting to show, I will be back on form after these trials", Wendy agreed.

"So you are saying that I should get a dominatrix to excel in this job", Jenny asked seriously.

"Maybe, my point is to do whatever you need to do to get the discipline you need to give your absolute 100 percent no matter how boring or unimportant a task is", Wendy said.

By this point everyone within earshot was listening with rapt attention to this billionaire's secret of success.

Labia suddenly asked, "would this work for people like me too? I would also like to get better at my job"

There was widespread nodding and murmurs of agreement from everyone who was ambitious.

Wendy was taken aback by all the unexpected interest, but nodded and said it should work for everyone.

Wendy was less pleased when people asked how much it cost to hire Talon and angrily told them to get their own, not try to rent hers.

After a lot of requests Wendy agreed to summon Talon to recommend any of her associates.

***...

MA7 entered the admin office, curious about all the dominatrices, the place looked like a bondage convention.

Luke Sevenson shouted from beside MA7, "what the fuck is going on in here?"

Wendy waved them over to the sanitation department, she was sitting on Talon's back, Talon was naked on all fours.

They walked past people who were furiously hard at work while dominatrices beat them.

They got to Wendy and asked what was going on

"A new technique for improving workplace discipline", Wendy said happily, "they will all be gone in 5 minutes".

MA7 and Luke exchanged a look.

"What's with the look", Wendy asked confused.

"Dear, we are really worried about you, you are not your usual self at work recently", MA7 said concerned.

"But I am getting results, these people have increased productivity 15 percent in the last few minutes", Wendy said

"This is not appropriate workplace behaviour", Luke said in response to everything around them.

"They asked for this", Wendy said defensively, "they wanted to know my secret of success".

"SHE is needed back in the steel mill", Luke said pointing at Talon.

"Dear I think that you should take a sabbatical for a while, you are long overdue to go on leave anyway", MA7 said deeply concerned

"But I'm needed here", Wendy protested.

Luke pointedly looked around them and said, "trust me Wendy, this place can cope without you for awhile"

***...

Octavia wasn't sure what to ask about first when she got home, should she ask about the strange dominatrix beating Labia or should she ask about why Wendy was crying on the floor in Talon's arms?

Octavia decided that Labia doing something kinky wasn't really that unusual, so she instead focused on Wendy.

"What's wrong", Octavia asked concerned?

"She got temporarily fired from work", Talon said sympathetically.

"Oh no! I just have to grab my things and go wash, then when I get back I want to hear all about it", Octavia said seriously.

She rushed off to the working shower block on deck 15, carrying a cake of soap and some herbal shampoo.

The shower room was full as always so she squeezed in among the crowd.

Sprays of cold clean water were constantly spraying down from shower heads on the ceiling, and Octavia stripped down naked and jostled her way into the press of bodies under it, ignoring the hands that felt her up in the press.

When she had been under the spray long enough for her and her clothes to be completely soaked, she then escaped from the groping crowd and found a relatively vacant square meter of dry floor away from the spray of water.

She completely soaped up her body, hair, underwear and overalls. She also used Candy's blunt razor to shave off every follicle of body hair.

When her clothes were completely lathered up, Octavia poured a crushed plant mixture onto her hair, and completely lathered up her long curly dark brown hair.

Firmly gripping her clothes and belongings, and half blind from the soap in her eyes, Octavia fumbled her way into the crowd of groping hands under the nearest shower spray.

Hands fought against each other to hold her soapy breasts, and she had to simultaneously close her legs tight and clench her butt cheeks to keep the questing fingers from entering her anus and vagina.

The lechery of the shower situation was a nightmare. These serial gropers knew that the pretty young women had to access the shower spray sooner or later, so they just stood waiting under the spray in a huddled mass, forcing the women to squeeze in between them to access the spray.

These men weren't even washing, they were just hogging the space for their groping pleasure.

Candy and Labia of course loved the gropers and deliberately let them fuck them as they showered. Octavia didn't know how those girls had avoided getting pregnant.

Everyone on the ship including Octavia was given antiviral drugs that rendered them immune to HIV and other sexually transmitted viral diseases, but minor STD's like gonorrhoea was a constant problem and Candy and Labia were forever getting infected.

Octavia however had no intention of having to visit the deck 13 medic station STD clinic, and was keeping her openings firmly penis free.

Octavia willed the water to rinse her faster as men closed in on all sides and erect penises probed for entry around her two lower openings. A man brought his face in for a kiss but he pulled back suddenly when Octavia savagely tried to bite him.

Octavia was extremely annoyed but she needed to stay put until she was completely rinsed. She rung out her clothes as waited, trying to speed the rinsing process. The number of hands groping her breasts was getting ridiculous.

She felt two men pressed up tight against her back, jostling each other in their rival attempts to penetrate her firmly clenched anus. The jostling got more belligerent and both men shouted "she's mine".

This quickly devolved into a massive punch up and Octavia escaped during the confusion.

Octavia walked wet and naked back to the apartment, twisting and dodging to avoid her bottom being pinched by passers by.

Relieved she entered the safety of the apartment.

Inside she used a bucket of water and soap to clean her feet and sandals, and used another bucket of water to completely rinse the remaining soap out of her clothes before hanging them up to dry.

She took off her sandals and put them on the shoe rack and told Wendy that she would only be a moment.

She went to the kitchen, grabbed some ration bars, a water bottle and a bottle for her breast milk, and then gave Wendy her undivided attention.

Wendy explained what had happened as Octavia had dinner and milked herself. Labia's Unknown dominatrix seemed to have left earlier.

Octavia gaped at the bizarre situation they described in the admin office, and secretly thought no wonder they forced you to go on leave, but of course didn't say that out loud.

Between skipping work, having a complete breakdown during the zero gravity situation, her intense relationship problems and now this, she was lucky it was only a temporary psychiatric leave.

Poor Talon was amazingly strong to put up with all this crap, she had only just been discharged from hospital yet again yesterday, now with a dozen different pins in her bones to quick fix all the breaks between the broken arm and Nathan's beating.

And in spite of all her indignities she was still here being strong and comforting her wife yet again. With each passing day, Octavia's confidence in Wendy's mental health decreased

And every day her respect for Talon increased. Octavia almost felt like SHE might fall in love with Talon. Talon's character was the very embodiment of everything that Octavia had ever wanted in the husband she never got to have.

Not many people would endure everything that Talon had and would still drop everything to tenderly comfort the person torturing them. This was what true love looked like.

Octavia of course said none of these things and instead comforted Wendy.

They were then interrupted by Candy returning from the shower looking extremely happy.

"Shower time is really getting fun lately, I love it. 19 different men fucked me and they helped me soap up my body", Candy said with blissful happiness.

Octavia glared at her and hoped she got an STD.

"Oh what's wrong Wendy", Candy asked.

They gave Candy a quick rundown of the situation.

Candy was just about to give some ditzy inane reply when alarm sounded in the corridor outside.

"That's the lockdown alarm", Wendy exclaimed, "we have arrived 3 days early".

"Lockdown means we can't leave the room", Octavia asked.

"That's right, personnel on duty only, all off duty personnel to leave the corridors immediately", Talon said and added, "looks like you are staying the night Wendy"

"I'm too sad to leave anyway", Wendy said.

***...

They had really hit the fucking jackpot this time thought Luke happily as he obtained the surrender of the captain of the cobra class destroyer "Indefatigable Faith".

The squad voxed the Crucible of Starvation and a few moments later they heard the electro magnetic towing harpoon thump into the back end of the ship.

Luke activated the Indefatigable Faith's Gellar field, and minutes later the ship was dragged backwards into the warp by the towing harpoon.

The Crucible of Starvation had arrived at the first research station 3 days early and found a very alarmed supply ship resupplying the station with an escort of two destroyers guarding it.

The Crucible of Starvation had shot out the engines of one of the destroyers, crippling it, and the supply ship and the other destroyer had fled into warp space.

The crippled destroyer was a far greater prize than all the stations they had intended to raid, and they had ignored the station, had just finished boarding this destroyer, and were now towing it with them through warp space to the rendezvous point.

Lord Hagen would be very VERY happy with them for this catch.

Luke inclined his head respectfully to the captain, "don't feel bad, we were as surprised as you were, it was just dumb luck that we arrived 3 days early to raid that research station, we didn't outfox you".

The captain replied, "that makes me feel a lot better, I appreciate your honesty. Are you going to kill us?"

"Nah, we want all of you to join our fleet, this vessel will be repaired and will need a crew", Luke replied.

The captain looked skeptical but optimistic.

Luke's power armour cogitator hacked into the bridge computer and downloaded all files to the cartel computers. Within minutes the cartel sent him back a brief rundown of the information.

The ship's self destruct system had been wiped out by the shots that had taken out the engines, all torpedoes and magazines had been secured and the ship was safe.

The ship had been resupplied yesterday and was fully stocked with spare parts, enough to repair both itself and the Crucible of Starvation.

The ship had just over 15,500 crew, all male. The last shore leave had been 7 months ago. The crew were paid a pittance and had recently had their wages cut.

In short the crew was discontented, underpaid and probably horny as fuck. Basically ripe fruit to take into the chaos fold.

Luke accessed the ship's speaker system and spoke clearly into the microphone.

"Rejoice, your lives will be spared, do not fear, we want you to join us. I am Veteran Chaos space marine Luke Sevenson of the Night Lords traitor legion and your captain has just surrendered"

"As the new commander of this vessel my first command is that all wages of all ranks are hereafter tripled"

"When we drop out of warp temporarily in about an hour, your ship will be docked with the chaos strike cruiser and 1000 whores will be made available for your pleasure free of charge as a sign of goodwill"

"We look after our own, and you are now part of our fleet. Our ship crew is 68 percent women and a lot of our sisters and daughters need husbands. You will all be given an opportunity to meet every single woman in our crew over the next few weeks".

"Stand by later for more announcements, and welcome to our family"

Luke turned off the PA system. All across the ship he could hear cheering and rumbling conversation.

***...

Octavia was glad when someone knocked on the door, it gave her an excuse to get out of the overcrowded bed and away from Wendy's incessant complaining.

For a submissive she sure was fussy about where and how she slept. Talon had explained that sleeping somewhere uncomfortable was one of Wendy's hard limits, whatever that meant in kinky jargon.

At the door was a summons for Candy and Octavia to go to docking hangar A. This confused them but they went, Candy had a red plastic bracelet strapped to her left wrist and Octavia was given a blue one.

The entire corridor was thick with women with red and blue bracelets, all apparently given the same summons. The press at the stairwell was terrible and Candy and Octavia held hands to keep from being separated.

It was so early in the morning that their underwear was barely even dry and they were wearing their casual clothes.

Eventually the immense crowd of women reached docking hangar A and were separated into two groups based on their bracelet colour.

Relatively few women had red bracelets like Candy, but an immense multitude had blue bracelets and included women from every social status, even excited looking cartel women.

The red group was counted and then taken away to another room.

The blue group was then briefed, this was a date! The cartel had gathered every single woman on the ship and given them blue bracelets, they were to mingle with the male crew of the Indefatigable Faith to make a good impression and help win them over to chaos.

The women were encouraged to be provocative and to put out and to be charming. They were told that these men were excellent potential husbands and to give them a serious chance.

The Red bracelets were to mark out whores who would fuck anyone who approached them for free. Octavia couldn't think of a better Candidate than Candy to do this role.

They were told that it was imperative to keep the blue bracelets visible at all times to avoid being mistaken for whores.

A massive display hologram near the ceiling showed the women what was happening outside the ship.

Currently the Crucible of Starvation was carefully manoeuvring into docking position along side the crippled destroyer in deep space.

Eventually it made contact with a gentle bump that shook the ship gently. The destroyer was very securely fastened to the strike cruiser and then docking tubes were extended and locked in place over air locks with magnetic and mechanical seals.

The docking hangar cargo door was then opened and the red bracelet whores went through first.

The blue group waited 15 minutes and then were told to go through now that the whores had proved that it was safe for the more important women.

Nervously the huddling multitude of single women inched forward, none of them wanting to be at the front.

They made their way along the long docking tube and apprehensively entered the unfamiliar vessel.

They were greeted with wolf whistles and cat calls as soon as they entered. Men rushed forward to chat up the most attractive women they could find and caused a bottle neck.

Octavia was careful to stay right in the middle of the huddle, terrified that her SLANESH SLUT tube top would give men the idea that she was easy. She was blushing bright scarlet with shyness and embarrassment. She was seriously not ready to start dating.

Night Lords deliberately broke up the huddle and forced the women to spread out all across the ship.

Octavia panicked as her comforting huddle rapidly disintegrated, and Octavia and other shy women desperately tried to rehuddle in terror. These desperate strangers all clung to each other wailing as men came towards them eagerly.

Space marines broke up Octavia's wailing huddle and forced the women to mingle with powerful shoves.

Octavia was push forward from behind with shocking force and barrelled into the waiting arms of an eager man. She wailed in terror and cried her eyes out.

"What's wrong Slanesh Slut", the man asked concerned.

"Please don't rape me", Octavia begged, "I'm not a Slanesh slut, this is the only clothes my owners gave me to wear! I'm an imperial citizen from Harold's Reach! I was kidnapped by night lords and made a slave. A night lord raped me and put a baby in my belly! Please don't rape me as well, I hate it, I hate the rape!"

"Shush shush, there there girl, I ain't going to rape you", the man reassured her.

Octavia sniffed and relaxed in his arms sobbing.

"I AM going to get you a drink however", the man said charmingly

Octavia agreed through her tears.

***...

Labia was surprised to see Octavia walk in the door with the distinctive "just been fucked" look.

Labia wolf whistled and Octavia blushed scarlet.

"Details details", Labia begged with puppy dog eyes

"I'm embarrassed", Octavia said mortified.

"There is no shame in getting shafted", Labia said laughing.

Octavia hid her face in her hands

"What's his name", Labia insisted

"Otto", Octavia said quietly

"How big was his dick", Labia asked teasingly, and Octavia threw her sandals at her.

Gradually Labia got the story out of her. This Otto had calmed her down by pouring drink after drink into her until her inhibitions (and her panties) had dropped to the floor and she had spent the rest of the day naked in his bunk and generally she had had a wonderful time.

She had eventually sobered up enough to reclose her legs and had left, embarrassed with herself.

With the diplomatic fuck fest so important to ensure the loyalty of the new crew, all non essential single female crew members had their shifts cancelled and were instead forced to spend the hours they would have been at work mingling with the men on the Indefatigable Faith.

Like it or not, Octavia would be on that ship for most of her waking hours until they reached their rendezvous.

***...

Talon was absolutely horrified by her latest task of her torture quest, Wendy really was going to pay for this for the rest of her miserable life!

Talon was standing next to Candy in the docking hangar and Talon had a custom built red bracelet securely padlocked to her left wrist!

The custom bracelet was made of an almost indestructible synthetic fibre that couldn't be cut off, and Wendy had the only key to the padlock!

Talon was utterly naked except for the bracelet, and to make sure that there was no mistake, Talon had the words "I'm a whore" written all over her body in permanent marker in every language spoken by the crew.

"Wendy really has outdone herself this time hasn't she", Candy said stunned at the cruelty.

"Everyday I think it can't get any worse, but somehow she does it", Talon said staggered.

"She is absolutely diabolical", Candy agreed.

"Please hold me", Talon whimpered in despair.

Candy gave Talon a massive cuddle and made comforting noises.

"8 hours a day", Talon wept, "this is a worse job than the steel mill!"

"Ah you kidding I LOVE this job, it's so much fun, I wish I could do this all the time", Candy said ecstatic

"But I'm a strict dyke, men make me sick", Talon wailed.

The shift change siren sounded and hundreds of very disheveled whores exited the docking tube into the Crucible of Starvation

Wendy cheered from the sidelines with pom-poms like a cheerleader and Candy guided the softly crying Talon gently into the docking ring.

At the entrance to the destroyer a squad of space marines let them through. These marines had very simple instructions, stop anyone who wasn't female from moving between the two ships.

The men were eagerly waiting for them, thousands of them!

A man took hold of Talon's hand and led her to his bunk, and for the next 8 hours Talon endured an entire forest of cocks!

Talon offered no resistance but didn't give any encouragement like Candy was. She just lay there passively and made them do all the work.

The only exception was that she was desperate to eat and frantic to swollen semen, she was now acclimatised to her diet enough that she merely felt horror, not violent nausea.

She quickly earned the nickname "the swallow" and fed very well that day.

Candy was so irritating how much she was enjoying this. She warmly and enthusiastically greeted every man like they were long time friends and aggressively took the initiative.

She happily chattered away every moment that she wasn't being fucked, trying to get to know the men.

While the cold and non responsive Talon quietly sucked cocks and ignored all attempts at dialogue, Talon was mostly ignored and treated only as a cum dumpster.

Candy on the other hand was the centre of attention and the men wanted to talk to her as well as fuck her. She was asked out on over 50 dates and was averaging one marriage proposal per hour.

Candy didn't actually turn down the dates, but she did tell the marriage proposals that she was already in a serious long term relationship to another woman. The admission that she was in a same sex relationship made Candy even more popular, especially when she informed the men that Labia would be joining them later to play too.

Talon felt vindictive hatred and jealousy of Candy's ability to enjoy this so much.

Talon tried to pass the time thinking about how much she was going to torture Wendy for the rest of her life.

Just when Talon's shift was about to end she saw Labia turn up to cheers, and Candy and Labia put on a lesbian lovemaking demonstration for the fascinated onlookers. Talon was very great full when Candy and Labia called her over and she got to spend the rest of the shift fucking women for a change.

The shift change siren sounded and Talon gratefully left the room. Candy and Labia told Talon that they would spend the night on the destroyer with their new friends and Talon just shook her head at their sluttyness.

Tired and violated, Talon made her way to the exit.

She was surprised to see Octavia romantically kissing a man at the exit. Talon didn't disturb them and snuck past unnoticed.

The cartel space marines guarding the door to the docking tube looked at Talon's appearance with extreme amusement but Talon ignored them. She was extremely obviously female so they let her pass without trying to be dicks about it.

Wendy was waiting for her at the docking hangar. She was mischievously holding up a bundle of ropes and a bird feather.

"Oh Chaos, NOT MORE TICKLING", Talon wailed

"Yep, it will only take a few hours, this way please", Wendy warbled happily.

Shaking with dread Talon followed, knowing that certain hell awaited her.

***...

Octavia was humming with happiness as she sat in Bullwhip's apartment, spending time with her son.

With the incident with the first word and Wendy's psychiatric leave, the babysitting was now wisely transferred to Bullwhip. Despite her name, Bullwhip was not kinky at all and was actually the most normal cartel woman Octavia had ever met.

Octavia had had the most wonderful time with Otto today and hadn't wanted to leave. He had taken her on a proper date this time and it had been really pleasant.

They had talked about so many things and he was such a good listener! And he remembered things she told him. And what a charmer!

Otto hadn't fucked her today but they had spent almost two hours kissing. Octavia's heart was fluttery and she was so happy.

They were now officially dating, and would spend every day together from now on.

She let her joy radiate as she interacted lovingly with her gorgeous baby boy, too happy to be bothered by the occasion tiny voice saying "Wendy".

***...

Dr Bullwhip Sevenson discretely watched Octavia happily from her desk in her apartment, making a half ass attempt to make progress on her latest PhD, this one about the effects of certain soil pH levels on the growth of potted plants on the ship.

Bullwhip was the cartel expert advisor on botany. It was a role that was only required 1 percent of the time and was the ultimate cushy do nothing job. Bullwhip had chosen her field very carefully, just useful enough to be an advisor but so rarely needed that she almost never had to do any actual work. The pay was poor by cartel standards but she had a billionaire mother who was very generous to her 3 daughters.

This meant that she had an abundance of free time to mind her baby cousin Augusta.

"She seems happy", her slacker husband Bob whispered from his beer soaked recliner lounge chair.

"I think she has met someone on the destroyer", Bullwhip whispered back.

Bob nodded in understanding and returned his attention to the tv.

Bullwhip was so happy for her, she deserved happiness in life.

This whole thing had been a stroke of genius on uncle Luke's part, they had ensured the loyalty of a new crew, found potential husbands for most of the single women on the ship, and they might even be able to marry that bitch Gemma off to the crew of another ship and then only have to see her once every 6 months!

Moral amongst the 68 percent female crew was at the highest level it had been in years. Shortages of men had always been a problem on the ship. The majority of all military personnel on board were men and fighting casualties took a gruesome toll.

Also a factor was the occasional interfaith civil wars. In these fights the women mostly didn't fight and instead ran away or got captured alive. While captured men were mostly shot, captured women were mostly raped and lived.

The same was true for slaves, there was a disproportionately high number of pretty young female slaves, and only 10 percent of unskilled slaves were male. The space marines liked to surround themselves with pretty young women and these were often the only ones they kept alive.

These pretty young women then competed with the crew for available men and made the situation even worse, especially with rules that a slave can only be free by marriage to an eligible crew member. To prevent inheritance and succession problems each crew member was limited to only one spouse at any one time.

It was of course extremely easy to find men for casual sex, but almost all of them were already married and simply being unfaithful to their wives. Almost every lecherous creep who groped and fucked random girls in the showers already had a wife. Married Slanesh cultists in particular were shamelessly and openly unfaithful to their wives.

But actually finding a man that was single was extremely difficult unless you were extremely rich and/or beautiful, or unless there was something extremely undesirable wrong with the man.

The new husband of Rat was a case in point. It took a bottom feeding lowlife on the scale of Glans Abernathy to actually be involuntarily single on the ship if you were a man. And even that seedy creep had found a wife!

On the whole the crew women didn't object to slaves marrying the creeps like Glans Abernathy, even the crew women had more standards then that, what really pissed them off was when some drop dead gorgeous young slave woman, that most crew women couldn't compete with, swooped in and married someone really desirable.

Now for once they had 15,500 completely single men. The crew contained approximately 21,000 women crew members who were not in a registered relationship with any man at the moment. But an estimated 25-30 percent of these women were in same sex relationships. That meant between 14,500 and 15,750 presumably heterosexual women who were unmarried.

This suggested that for once in living memory they might finally have enough men for every crew woman to get a husband!

Even better slaves were not allowed to take part in the forced singles mingle on the destroyer. Octavia was a special case, being a provisional member of the crew because of special permission from MA7 herself.

At the moment the Cruicible of Starvation had 20,000 private slaves, 80 percent female, and almost all of those women were annoyingly attractive for their age from the perspectives of desperately unmarried heterosexual crew women.

Finally they had enough men and no competition from slaves.

These men were currently probationary hereditary crew members of the newest ship in the chaos fleet, the ship they lived on, until they proved their loyalty and became full hereditary crew, they were considered (relatively) free men of the same basic status as the strike cruiser crew.

If Octavia married one of them then she would become free by marriage.

Octavia was just humming away grinning ear to ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Luke glared exasperated at Gemma Sevenson and told her to go find a husband and stop bothering the bridge crew on duty.

"I AM trying to find my future husband", Gemma said from the lap of the first lieutenant.

"These men are on duty, stop distracting them", Luke said

"At least let me tell them about myself", Gemma insisted.

"Allow me", said Luke and said in his best oratory voice:

"This is my great niece Gemma Sevenson, an irritating nymphomaniac with the morals of a maggot. Her net worth is 500 million, her IQ is 5 . She has recently recovered from a high scandal divorce, her ex husband fucked every whore on the ship and gave her every one of their sexual diseases. I would personally recommend that you use a condom."

Luke finished with "now get the fuck out of my bridge or I will continue talking about you".

Gemma shouted indignantly but stormed out.

The bridge crew tried very hard not to laugh.

"I have too many fucking relatives", Luke grumbled.

The bridge crew focused back on their jobs. Luke read reports and issued orders. He hadn't slept since he got here.

With the ship swarming with all the single women the cartel could find, there was no chance of a mutiny occurring. These men hadn't touched a woman in at least 7 months and now they were suddenly flooded with women who were for the most part extremely interest in forming romantic relationships with the crew.

Predictably the result was a ship wide coupling of men and women and, as planned, they were far to preoccupied to even think of mutiny.

Unfortunately it also made it almost impossible to get anything done. The crew were constantly slacking off duty to spend time with the ladies and the ship wide productivity was less than 1 percent. At least he could keep the damn women out of the bridge.

The few official forms that had found their way into his admin office were almost all marriage requests. This was a very good sign. If the crew all took chaos worshipping wives then they wouldn't dare try to escape back to the imperial fold.

The cartel had little choice but to let these women do what they were supposed to do until the crew was committed enough to their new wives that Luke could enforce real discipline without risking a mutiny.

They would be back to work soon enough.

***...

Labia rested the back of her head on Candy's soft belly fat and sighed in contentment, she was gloriously comfortable.

She had left her clothes at home but seemed to have gained a sailors cap that now rested on her head.

Around her lay the members of torpedo squad 17A. The other women had all gone home for the night, but the two girlfriends were spending the night sleeping on this wonderful ship.

The girlfriends had needed a place to sleep and the nice men of torpedo squad 17A had been all to eager to share their bunk room with the two naked women.

The lovely men had then eagerly gang banged both girls. The men had eventually got tired and the girls flopped down exhausted on one of the bunks.

The owner of the bunk hadn't minded the two girls sharing his bed in the least. Candy was passed out sideways on the head of the bed where the pillows should be and Labia lay in the middle of the bed using Candy's soft curves as a pillow.

The owner of the bunk lay next to Labia, coming down from the orgasm she had just given him. Labia kissed the unknown man.

"How the heck did you make me cum so hard", the man panted in wonder in his odd dialect

"I worship the chaos pleasure God Slanesh honey, my God gives me the power to create pleasure", Labia sighed happily.

The man shuddered and asked, "I'm really damned aren't I?"

"Darling all you did was fuck a woman, humans do it all the time, it's how we are born", Labia said sympathetically

"But you worship chaos", the man insisted.

"And you worship your God emperor, I'm no more fond of your religion than you are of mine, it doesn't mean we can't fuck and cuddle in bed", Labia said

"Be that as it may, our whole ship has joined the forces of Chaos, we should have fought instead of surrender, we should have fired our torpedos at your ship", he wailed.

"Are you saying that you wish that I had been killed by your torpedos, Candy and I and everyone we know and care about would have died, that's not very nice", Labia said gently

"No no I don't want you two to die, you are lovely girls. It's not personal against you", the man said

"We almost did all die around 2 months ago, we got trapped by a warp storm for a week in real space facing two dauntless cruisers, it was absolutely terrifying, we had to spend 3 weeks doing 19 hour repair shifts to fix the bare minimum systems", Labia said.

"Oh, are you all ok? Wait why am I sad that a chaos warship came under attack", the man asked.

"That ship is my home, I was born on it. Until we docked with you I had never set foot off the ship, my family goes back so many generations on that ship that we have no clue as to our original origins", Labia said and continued,

"Over 65,000 people live permanently on that ship, we have jobs, we raise families and we live our lives"

"Even the chaos space marines were almost all born on that ship, they are kin to us", Labia said emphatically

"Really? That terrible Chaos Lord Luke Seven Claws is kin to you?", the man asked.

Labia laughed and said, "yeah my roommate is the mother of Luke's baby son Augusta, he is such a good baby, looks like his father so much. I'm not really related by blood to Augusta but I am an Aunty to him"

Labia continued

"Candy and me share an apartment with Luke's baby and baby mama, it's a small one room apartment on deck 10, Luke visits 3 times a week to see his son, he's a real asshole, he threatened to shoot me and Candy once when he was having an argument with his baby mama Octavia"

"Octavia tried locking him out during an argument but he just broke the door, space marines are so strong"

"Luke's mother got Luke and Octavia talking to each other again and now they are mostly civil to each other and Luke promised not to shoot me and Candy"

"Oh the emperor, you make your chaos lord sound so tame and domestic", the man said in wonder.

The voices of other nearby men murmured in agreement, apparently all listening.

"Luke isn't a chaos lord, our chaos Lord is Hagen the Disemboweller, but he is on the fleet flagship. Luke is the second highest ranking space marine on our ship. The highest ranking space marine is our Chaos Sorcerer, lieutenant Vladimir Mohammad, but he is a recluse, we rarely see him."

"So lord Luke runs the whole show basically", the man asked.

"It's actually a family affair, the ship is ruled by a family cartel of a single extended family of space marines, everyone is related to everyone else. The current leader of the cartel is Luke's mother, when she dies Luke is next in line for the throne", Labia explained.

"It sounds extremely complicated", The man said.

"It would take days to try to explain it", Labia said.

"So what happens to us", asked the man.

"All of you will be coupled with women and then half of you will stay here and half will join our crew. we are desperate for more men, we have 20,000 single women without a man. They want husbands", Labia said.

Everyone present offered to marry Labia.

"I have Candy here, we plan to marry each other eventually, on the ship women can marry women. Talon, the one you call The Swallow, is married to Luke's sister Wendy. The being a whore is part of a kinky game that Wendy and Talon are playing", Labia said.

"Are you all so sexual? I have never met women like you and Candy", the man asked

"We are chaos women, we are far far more sexual than most imperial women, and Slanesh worshippers like Candy and I are the most sexual of the already highly sexual. Not all the women are like us, a few are the prudes you are used to", Labia said.

"Do you two just have sex all day", the man asked.

"Oh not at all, we are both usually extremely busy. Candy here was working two different jobs before being reassigned as a whore and I'm a professional plumber", Labia said happily

"Seriously? YOU are a plumber", asked everyone in the room.

"I am, just because I sucked all your cocks doesn't mean I don't have a brain. I even work part time as an expert advisor in the sanitation department! I have been until recently, working 19 hours a day putting the plumbing of that ancient ship back together after your dauntless cruisers mauled us", Labia said offended.

"I wasn't saying that you are dumb, it's just that you are too feminine to look like a plumber, plumbers are usually hairy men with moustaches", the man said reconciliatory

Labia swelled happily at the praise, "thank you, I do try hard to maintain my femininity".

"But seriously are our souls in peril, aren't we now traitors to the emperor? We are laying here fucking the night lords women instead of fighting to get our ship back! In all seriousness I want to marry you Labia and have no fight with you, but these space marines are different", the man said seriously.

Other voices were muttering in agreement all around the bunk room.

Labia paused thinking hard, this was a dangerous situation.

Labia was intelligent enough to understand the true reason for all the women. The women were really there to be ambassadors to convince the crew to join the chaos fleet.

Luke had very correctly guessed that the crew would be much more welcoming to thousands of horny women than to any official diplomats the night lords might send. These men were scared and had their guard up, expecting violence and a moment away from mutiny.

These men had already shown by their words and actions that they didn't consider the promiscuous naked women to be any sort of threat. Indeed these men wanted to marry her, and in the event of a mutiny the men would not harm these women.

This lowered guard around the women was the weakness that the night lords were counting, and the women were expected to use this power to talk to the men until they felt too confused and conflicted to fight.

Labia answered carefully.

"You would not have survived if you had resisted and I wouldn't be able to enjoy the company of you charming sexy men. I'm glad that you are all alive and I will cry if you get yourselves killed fighting the night lords"

"You are completely out gunned and your engine is crippled. 100 of the most deadly chaos space marines in the segmentum solar are all within walking distance of you and these are backed up by 10,000 militia fighters and an additional 10,000 reserves. You number 15,000 and less than half of those are dedicated soldiers"

"The space marines alone could kill you all, with the militia added in you wouldn't stand a chance."

"The night lords are extremely vicious killers, your deaths would not be gentle. The last time there was a mutiny, a mere ten night lords fought against thousands of mutineers, and only a single space marine died."

"They had to keep shooting him for minutes to keep him dead, marines are almost impossible to kill. Every one of the mutineers died that day, the corridors were thick with their bodies."

"Poor Candy here works as a janitor in one of her jobs and had to remove the bodies, they were killed in hideous horrible ways!"

"Just think how much Candy would cry as she removed your dead bodies if you mutiny!"

The thought of the lovely sweet Candy crying as she cleared away their horribly killed dead bodies made all the men give pause to their suicidal patriotism.

"You could be spending your last moments trying to push your bleeding guts back inside your abdomen as women who wanted you wail in lament, OR you could be comfortable and alive in your bed with your cock deep inside your loving naked new chaos wife, safe and warm with a woman who loves you."

The men murmured as they considered the two mental images.

Labia reinforced her point by giving the man a long passionate kiss. She kept kissing him for a long time and he got into it.

***...

Indefatigable Faith rating Sigmund Smith kissed the beautiful chaos woman Labia. He had never wanted any woman so badly in his entire life. She was a goddess!

Sigmund was a religious and superstitious man and feared for his very soul. When they had been boarded he expected to die fighting to earn his salvation in the Emperors afterlife.

When that chaos lord or whatever he was had made a victory announcement, they all expected to be enslaved and slaughtered. They had all been stunned when instead of death, they were given 20,000 of the loveliest women he had ever laid eyes on.

Sigmund and the others had been too relieved to refuse and had spent the last 2 days enjoying these ladies in the nicest possible way. They all had bizarre names and spoke in their own strange dialect of gothic that was only just comprehensible, but they all looked, felt, sounded, tasted and smelt like women should and Sigmund and the others hadn't been fussy.

Now this vision of loveliness that was kissing him in his bunk bed had informed him that she was one of the foul worshippers of Slanesh! Too late the women all made sense, these women were the insidious temptations of Slanesh and they had all stupidly fell for it!

Sigmund should be fighting, he should kill this temptress right now! But he couldn't even stop kissing her, oh Emperor have mercy on him he was so weak in the face of temptation.

He had tried to talk, to talk himself into action but Labia had such honeyed words, it was so hard to argue against what she said.

The lovely lady put her tongue in his mouth and wiggled it against his tongue and his resistance melted even more despite the taste of every cock in the bunk room still present on her tongue.

Under the pungent taste of poorly washed cocks and the disquieting taste of semen was a taste of Candy's vagina, and under that, a taste that was distinctly Labia's own mouth.

The repellent effects of the pungent masculine tastes was totally overwhelmed by an even stronger pull of intense sexual desire.

Oh he wanted her so much and without another hesitation, slipped his cock deep inside the chaos maiden and frantically fucked her, quietly crying with hot tears at his own weakness.

He was deeply ashamed when she noticed Sigmund's tears, but she hugged him tightly as he fucked her and kissed away his tears, very quickly whispering that it was ok, carefully making sure that none of the other men knew that he was crying.

As he fucked her she moaned and covered his face with kisses. Her pussy was extremely wet and slippery and he very quickly had an orgasm, an intensely pleasurable orgasm that temporarily drove all other things from his mind.

Sigmund lay on top of Labia silently sobbing, fearing for his soul but too weak to fight the temptations of this seductive temptress.

"What's your name honey", the radiant goddess whispered in his ear.

"Sigmund Smith", he whispered back.

"Well Sigmund, I want you to know that I genuinely care about you and I will listen if you want to talk, what's wrong? Why are you crying", she whispered very quietly in his ear.

Her apparent tender concern made him feel deeply comfortable and he relaxed slightly.

"You are a temptress of the foul Slanesh, trying to corrupt me away from the emperor, you want to steal my soul and damn me with your sex and your sweet kisses, you seek to devour me demon heretic. You are so tempting and I am so pathetically weak that I am giving in, oh Emperor help me", he whispered with self loathing.

He expected a demonic grin of triumph or at least more honeyed words of seduction.

What he instead got was a slap in the face, an outraged shout of "HOW DARE YOU" and a frantic squirming to get out from under him.

She crawled out of the bed weeping and woke up the entire room. In a moment the other men were rushing to her and asking her what's wrong. Candy also left Sigmund's bunk and cuddled Labia asking "what's wrong my love?"

With the two women gone from his bunk, Sigmund instantly regretted and wanted them to return to his bed.

"He called me a demonic heretic, he insulted my religion to my face when his cock was still inside me! Oh Candy he was so fucking rude!" Labia sobbed angrily.

Candy looked indignantly at Sigmund and said, "you are a horrible religious bigot, we can do SO much better than horrible people like you!"

The men looked at Sigmund with a variety of different expressions, ranging from understanding to irritation, depending upon the man in question. The entire room was divided.

"For the record, I am not in the least bit interested in eating your soul or whatever other ridiculous superstitious crap the imperium thinks it is that chaos worshippers do!" Labia said to the room

Candy added, "The only thing here that we came to eat was cocks, what would we even do with a soul? We are sluts here for a fun time, not any evil motive. Maybe we should just leave?"

"Yeah Candy, let's go home, I can't look at another imperial bigot tonight", Labia said.

The rest of the men loudly protested against this but the two girls left, looking pissed off.

The room exploded in rage as soon as the girls were gone.

***...

Sigmund was not popular but the knowledge of more whores available in the morning saved him from a beating.

All 30 men of torpedo squad 17A were upset. Those two women had been something really special and the men already missed them.

Every man in the squad without exception had wanted to marry one or both of those girls. Those girls had made all the men feel extremely comfortable by their very presence.

The busty Candy had been extremely fun, and the surprising intelligence of Labia had charmed them all. The lesbian show the two girls had put on for the squad had really been something amazing and the gang bang had been even better.

Labia had really made them all think, hard. They had wanted her to keep talking, but that selfish asshole Sigmund had interrupted her by fucking her, and had not even pulled out of her before he apparently insulted the women's religion and drove both girls out of the room in tears.

"You are a fucking bigoted asshole Sigmund", said Orlando and about a dozen other people.

"But he has a point, they worship the chaos gods", said Terry and a few others.

The squad internally agreed that the Night Lords were evil agents of chaos and a real threat to their relatives at home. But most of them had a hard time seeing the two naked girls as any sort of credible threat.

They talked about what they should do.

Labia's descriptions of Candy cleaning up the dead bodies of the last people who had tried to mutiny was not lost on them. None of them relished the mental image of their own intestines spilling out of their bellies and being left to bleed out on the floor by apparently unkillable space marines.

They knew from propaganda that space marines were indeed very difficult to kill and deadly in the extreme. None of them really wanted to face such terrible foes in battle.

If they tried to do their duty then they would simply die, and poor Candy would then have to clean up the mess. None of them wanted this.

On the other hand if they didn't mutiny then they got to enjoy the intimate company of these remarkable women, got triple wages, and didn't have to do any real work.

All they had done the past two days was fuck girls and sleep. No one wanted this very pleasing arrangement to end.

They knew that eventually they would have to return to work, but until then they were quite happy to fuck the chaos worshippers women from dawn until sleep without ruining it all by fighting a battle they would lose.

When the gravy train of girls and no work stopped, then they would mutiny. There was no rush, the mutiny could wait until then.

***...

Octavia was woken up by the unexpected arrival of Candy and Labia. They both seemed to have acquired sailors caps.

"What are you doing home? I was enjoying having the bed to myself", Octavia said

"Imperial bigots!" Candy and Labia shouted angrily,

"He insulted my religion to my face! Even with his cock inside of me at the time, he called me a demonic heretic and accused me of "being a temptress of "foul" Slanesh" and said that I was trying to turn him away from the Emperor and eat his soul", Labia said indignantly

"What!? He said this during sex? Why did he even sleep with you in the first place", Octavia exclaimed

"Apparently he was too weak to resist my diabolical seduction, he couldn't resist and it was of course all my fault apparently. I was the bad guy and he was the pious hero caught in my web, he was going to fuck me but still let me know that I was terrible for seducing him", Labia said annoyed.

"By the Emperor! What an asshole", Octavia exclaimed.

The complaining about Sigmund and bigoted men in general continued for quite some time.

Talon was apparently sleeping over at Wendy's place tonight.

***...

Sigmund felt so conflicted as he waited at the door for Candy to enter the destroyer, full of self loathing warring with desire to see Labia again.

He had handled the situation very badly last night and he didn't know what to do. He cursed his weakness and lack of self control.

He also felt like he might have made a mistake. He should have tried to save her! Dear sweet Labia was the girl of his dreams, sadly born into the bondage of chaos and she needed to be saved! The poor innocent girl didn't know any better!

If only he could convert her to the worship of the emperor, then he could marry her, the girl of his dreams, and she could be happy. He could also save Candy too, he could save all of these women around him and they could all escape together and then he could marry all of these wonderful women.

This sounded perfectly reasonable to Sigmund and not in the least bit selfish.

The whores entered and Sigmund immediately singled out Candy and reached her first.

Written all over Candy's glorious busty body was written very unflattering things about "Sigmund of Torpedo squad 17A". On Candy's either side was The Swallower and a woman Sigmund didn't know.

Both Candy and the swallower wore not a thing except key chains around their necks and the red plastic wristbands on their left wrists.

The other woman was very different. While Candy and especially the swallower were very beautiful and big breasted, this woman looked average, pretty but less so than the other two.

As well as her unremarkable body and face, this woman also stood out because she was wearing clothes, and making a strong point of drawing attention to her blue wristband marking her out as a single hopeful seeking a husband rather than a whore.

Her shirt said "fuck me" and she wore a rather high miniskirt.

"This is the bigot", Candy said pointing at Sigmund, and all 3 women looked at him with hostility.

Sigmund grabbed Candy's arm, claiming her before anyone else did. Another man grabbed The Swallower and several were angrily fought off when they tried to grab the other girl.

"You are a terrible person", the swallower told him before she was lead away.

With a hold on Candy first, Sigmund had rights to her and she had no choice, it was her job. But she still made it very clear that she didn't want him and would not be with him if she had a choice in the matter.

The other woman identified herself as the Octavia he had heard about, apparently the ex wife or something of the chaos lord guy.

"As a worshipper of the Emperor myself, even I think that you are a terrible person. We spent half the night talking about what a horrible person you are", Octavia said to him

This hurt Sigmund's feelings but also confused him.

"The ex wife of a chaos lord is a worshipper of the Emperor? You are the terrible one for not stopping your husband from attacking the imperium, you should have converted your husband to worship the Emperor!" Sigmund said indignantly

This made both women get extremely confused.

"Hey are you going to fuck that whore or not, others are waiting", a chaos space marine shouted at Sigmund and he wet himself in terror and ran off with Candy.

***...

Octavia stood in wonder, watching the mentally ill weirdo run off with Candy. She was extremely confused about what he had said to her. She just assumed that he was mad and hoped that Candy would be ok.

Seriously something wrong with that man.

"Hey there beautiful", she heard Otto's voice say and turned to face him, a smile filling her face.

"Hey you", she said happily and kissed Otto in greeting.

Otto extended the kiss far longer than Octavia had originally intended and Octavia giggled.

He held her in his arms and smiled down at her. She smiled back feeling happy in his arms.

The greeting cuddles and kisses went on for a while and Octavia felt wonderful. She had only met him 3 days ago but she was already bonding with him.

Eventually she got him to finish kissing her. She wasn't in any hurry for him to stop, the kisses felt wonderful. They walked hand in hand trying to find somewhere with some modicum of privacy.

They talked as they walked, catching each other up on each other's news since yesterday. Otto thought that Sigmund was a complete asshole but had never heard of him before. Otto himself didn't have much news except for general gossip.

In the end they gave up trying to find a private place in the corridors and other public areas of the ship, they were all packed with couples, especially anywhere remotely romantic.

They instead went to Otto's squad bunk room. It still contained couples but his bed on the top bunk of a stack of 3 was free for his use alone.

Otto's bunk stack was standing against one of the walls and they leaned their backs against the wall, sitting on the blanket on the foam mattress.

Octavia felt very comfortable sitting there with Otto and talking about her life and feelings, prattling on and on as he listened like a perfect gentleman.

Far sooner than Octavia had intended to, she was making out with him. They kissed for a long time and she felt wet and yearning for his touch.

Then he was running his fingers all over her and she was quivering with pleasure, enjoying his touch and exploring his body with her own hands.

She felt hard muscles that made her pussy ache with desire, he was so yummy! He slipped his tongue in her mouth and her resistance completely melted away.

He exploring fingers found a rock hard erection under his trousers and she traced it's contours with her finger tips.

He traced his fingers over her nipples through her clothes and it felt so amazing! She quickly pulled off her top and removed her bikini top. She had lactated all over it.

Otto played with her nipples making her lactate, but she was too into it to stop him. He brought down his mouth from her lips and sucked her left nipple experimentally.

She moaned in pleasure, that felt amazing. Otto stopped periodically to spit out mouthfuls of milk onto the floor of the bunk room as she moaned loudly.

No one but Otto had ever stimulated her like this, it was incredible!

She reached down and freed his penis from his pants. She ran her fingers over it and played with it. Otto was breathing hard but not moaning like she was. His penis was getting harder and harder in her hands.

Otto's hands found her bikini bottom and pulled the string of the bow knot on each side and pulled it away. Octavia pulled off her miniskirt and lay down on the bed completely naked.

Otto pulled off his clothes and she admired the Necromundan's impressive physique.

He bent down and kissed Octavia's vagina.

BY THE EMPEROR! That felt FANTASTIC

She was utterly wet now and he kissed and licked her down there, driving her mad with intense pleasure. He had done this before with old girlfriends and by the emperor he really really knew what he was doing down there!

Octavia was writhing around on the bed moaning her head off, she had never known it was possible to feel so much pleasure.

She screamed with pleasure and didn't care who heard.

She felt an apocalyptic orgasm start to build and she rose up on the rising wavefront of intense pleasure, letting her entire mind be lifted to ever more intense heights, screaming with all her strength in the most extreme pleasure.

The orgasm got bigger than her mind could comprehend and filled her so completely that it might as well be leaking out her ears.

With the loudest scream possible her orgasm finally exploded with atomic force in climax and she squirted all over Otto's face.

The after effects of her orgasm hadn't even finished fully before Otto's cock was inside her pussy and she was too shaky with pleasure to even fully comprehend anything outside her own mind, conscious thought completely beyond her at this time.

He fucked her with expert skill, not letting her first orgasm fade but building her up into multiples of the first one.

She was not completely conscious anymore, knowing nothing but pleasure as he fucked her to a second apocalyptic orgasm until she screamed herself hoarse, and he orgasmed inside her powerfully.

She just lay there with the twisted up facial muscles of her involuntary orgasm facial expression still contracted tightly, the feel of her muscles in this position was to pleasurable to stop doing so she just held it.

Otto chuckled at her facial expression, "that good huh?"

Octavia nodded slightly without relaxing her face until Otto tickled her, snapping her out of it with a giggle.

"So good, oh Otto that was so good, I have no words, it was just so good", Octavia said feeling fantastic and relaxed.

Octavia cuddled Otto feeling safe and relaxed and an intimate connection with Otto.

After a few moments Otto said, "I'm hungry, want to get something to eat?"

Octavia didn't want to go anywhere, she just wanted to cuddle.

Otto cuddled for a bit longer but far too quickly he broke her fabulously comfortable cuddle and found his clothes and dressed.

Grumpy but still feeling wonderful, Octavia found all her clothes and reluctantly dressed. His semen had leaked out of her all over the blanket and she wiped what remained out of her vagina on the blanket.

Otto soaked the blanket in a bucket of water and detergent before they left the room hand in hand.

***...

Sigmund sat on the floor rubbing his second black eye of the day, this on curtesy of Octavia's massive house Goliath boyfriend.

Sigmund had been making a perfect nuisance of himself all morning. He had of course fucked Candy, but then he had begged her to talk to Labia and reconcile. She had been happy to the idea of reconciliation, but less happy about his attempts to convert her to worship the emperor.

He had bothered her repeatedly until a passerby chivalrously rescued Candy by punching Sigmund's face in. Candy had cheered and enthusiastically gone to fuck her rescuer.

He had then found Talon who sucked his cock but refused to say a single word to her and ignored all his questions until another man shoved him aside and mouth fucked Talon.

He gave up trying to get Talon to interact and instead went looking for Octavia. The only people left to ask were her and the chaos lord, and the chaos lord would probably disembowel him for being annoying so he wisely decided to stalk Octavia instead.

Sigmund was born on the planet Necromunda, a member of house Orrlok, and he could recognise other Necromundans on sight.

Octavia's boyfriend was a Necromundan too and quite obviously a member of house Goliath, the house most famous for it's muscular men.

Even with his standard uniform and crew cut, he was clearly obvious as a Goliath, and Sigmund could see the muscles bulging under his uniform.

The boyfriend had not taken kindly to Sigmund hassling his girlfriend about Labia. He had apparently already heard a highly coloured account of last night and didn't need much provocation to kick Sigmund's ass.

Well it looks like he had no more bridges left to burn to get the girl of his dreams back again and save her soul.

Beaten up and defeated, Sigmund sat there and cried. Suddenly he was being hugged by 3 different women, all in blue bracelets and hungry interest in him.

Now that it was the 3rd day since the capture, all of the best girls were already gone, the young and pretty were the first to go, with steadily less desirable women being snatched up every hour as the men all desperately competed for the hottest girlfriend they could find.

The women who were left now were the sick, the old, the mutant, and the ugly. These women were of this category.

"That's a HORRIBLE thing to think about us", said one of the women, "but if you fuck us we will forgive you"

Sigmund looked at the women swarming over him. One was morbidly bloated and stank like disease, another was about 50, far too old for him, and the one that had spoken...

"Yes what about the one that has spoken? Are you going to judge me solely on my appearance too", asked the woman in question.

Was she a psycher? "Yes I'm a psycher", OK, did she also worship Slanesh? "No I worship Tzeentch", hmm ok he thought, but will this woman be willing to convert to worship the emperor? "This woman will think about it if you date her"

Sigmund focused all his attention on the woman. "I think I'm in, would you other women kindly leave now, he thinks you're ugly anyway"

The other women left offended and called him a pig.

This woman looked strange. "I prefer to be thought of as unique rather than strange",

She had an irritating habit of "reading your mind" she said out loud.

She was slightly taller than Sigmund, "no shit Sherlock", she was skinny, "thank you", her face was pretty, "you are too kind, I think you are handsome too".

Her breasts were average size, "hey my tits are great, don't diss my tits" , her ass was hidden behind her, "here I'm turning around", OK she had a nice ass, "thanks, I try my best to look good".

All in all this was a beautiful woman, "thank you", so why was she still single? "Look at my feet and if you are mean about them I will slap you"

He looked at her feet and got slapped a few moments later as warned.

The Tzeentch psycher had bird talons in place of feet, she was a mutant, "I see that you judge people a lot based on appearances"

"So let's go to your bunk and convert me to worship the emperor", the woman said

"my name is TigerLily Mohammad but when you marry me it will be TigerLily Smith, rating Sigmund Smith of house Orrlok Necromunda", she said knowingly.

"I marry a mutant", asked Sigmund worried.

"My new found faith in the emperor will cure me of the sin of mutation", TigerLily lied her ass off to this imbecile.

***...

TigerLily was distressed that this bigoted moron was the best man she could find who was willing to marry her. His body was yummy enough but his mind was painful to listen to.

He would have to do, never look a gift hunk in the mind as her mother had always said.

TigerLily desperately needed a husband, not casual sex like she had always had, but an actual legitimate husband to call her own. She did not want to live her entire life single like her mother had!

She and her siblings had all been raised without any sort of father, mummy was a single mother who got by on casual sex with married men and every sibling had a different random biological father.

TigerLily was determined that her own children would have a father! Even if it had to be this imbecile.

Romantic life on the ship was terrible for Tzeentch worshipping women! At least it was for the heterosexual ones like TigerLily. The Slanesh hotties and slaves got all the men worth having, and the only men left single were so repellent that they made TigerLily wish she was Gay!

Being a mutant had made TigerLily's prospects even worse. Irritatingly, the Tzeentch worshipping men also married those damn Slanesh lovelies and left their own women in the lurch!

But the Tzeentch women had a plan! They had the psychic powers and the cunning to come up with something truly brilliant!

Fed up and irritated these spinsters had banded together to find a way to get more men. Some of them had divination powers and they had mapped out the strands of possible fates. They had seen themselves all married to men from the Indefatigable Faith and have decided the best way to make it happen.

With a massive secret ritual they had got Tzeentch to agree to help them by summoning a warp storm.

Just as planned, the ship had been trapped fighting off two dauntless class light cruisers for a week.

Just as planned, the space battle had killed off a few hundred of the hotter single Slanesh women, reducing the competition.

And just as planned, one thing followed another and resulted in them arriving at the research station at exactly the right time to find and capture the Indefatigable Faith.

"Why am I holding hands with this chaos FREAK", she heard Sigmund's think.

"I'm also a freak in bed", TigerLily purred at him and put her tongue in his ear.

His thoughts became an incoherent blur of intense warring emotions. She pressed the advantage and put her hand down his pants and his thoughts became more single minded, as lust won out over his other emotions.

She all but dragged him to his bunk room and was bombarded with the thoughts from the squad.

"I'm also a psycher who can read your minds you mutant hating bigots", she told the room.

"Yes, I am THAT sort of chaos psycher, let me fuck Sigmund in peace or I will do that to you", TigerLily lied to one of the men.

The men were unhappy, hostile and afraid, but with a few more replies to their thoughts their fear won out and they showed thoughts that they would not risk the wrath of a psycker.

They thought that she had bewitched Sigmund, but they at the moment hated Sigmund and thought he almost deserved it.

With no further attempts to rescue Sigmund from this "foul mutant witch", TigerLily gently led the softly crying Sigmund to his bunk and lay down with him.

She hid her feet under the blanket and the thoughts in the room became less hostile.

Like most bigoted morons, these men only hated something when it was visible, and with her feet hidden she was suddenly just a beautiful woman like the ones they were fucking.

"Morons", TigerLily thought

Her future husband was a mass of psychological problems. Most imperials had at least a few psychological problems but Sigmund was a real doozy. His self loathing alone was staggering. His entire mind was an ugly mess.

"Never fear future husband, your wife will put your mind in order", TigerLily thought determinedly.

TigerLily went to work on securing Sigmund as her own. The first thing she did was fuck him for a few hours, this man thought with his cock and fell hard in love with women who fucked him.

He clearly hated himself and wished that he could stop, but he was a cock brained weakling who couldn't resist fucking any attractive women that let him. He could hate himself all he wanted, but he was not going to stop fucking her.

Eventually he stopped crying and got into it. With her feet covered he quickly forgot about her mutation and treated her like the beautiful woman she was.

Once he was completely cummed out she went to work on the more difficult step, the talking.

She did an excellent job of appearing interested as he tried to evangelise her to soothe his own guilt. She knew that he didn't really give a fuck about her soul, he just wanted to be able to fuck chaos worshippers and still feel pious and justified in doing so.

In his tiny mind he was fucking these women to save their souls, some noble bedroom evangelist or some such crap. It was really pathetic.

TigerLily read his mind carefully and chose her words with great care, getting this guy to knowingly marry a Tzeentch worshipping mutant psycker wasn't going to be easy.

He had already fallen hard for some Slanesh whore who wanted nothing to do with him, damn those Slanesh hotties getting all the men even here!

As the whore was mutation free and lovely in all the right ways, he had easily thrown aside all of his morals and beliefs to ask her to marry him. She had turned him down on the grounds that she was a lesbian, no wait that didn't sound right, damn this guy's mind was a mess!

Anyway, he had already got his ass kicked twice for stalking the whore's friends and TigerLily had seen the second ass kicking herself.

TigerLily had to somehow redirect all of that obsession away from the whore and onto herself.

Reading his mind, TigerLily copied the body language and mannerisms of the whore, and occasionally saying just the right thing at just the right moment.

The fool of course fell for it and started to imprint some of his feelings onto TigerLily.

She was making good progress but the man was getting hungry, she was too to be honest.

Shit, what to do now.

With a flash of genius she had the solution. She wrapped the blanket around her waist as a floor length dress, hiding her feet from view.

Now she was just a naked woman half draped in a blanket, the ship was full of women who had lost their clothes while fucking their new boyfriends. TigerLily had of course taken the precaution of being stark naked to start with.

She now looked like yet another normal woman trying to hide her modesty after losing her clothes, and didn't stand out at all.

Sigmund too was much more comfortable with the feet hidden from his sight, gods he was shallow!

They walked hand in hand to one of the many mess halls. It was absolutely packed, they waited in a long cue to be each served a plate of what passed for food on this ship.

Having gotten their food, they looked for somewhere to sit futilely. At this moment two men had a punch up over the same girl and Sigmund quickly claimed a seat in the confusion. TigerLily sat down on his lap, feeling his erection under her ass.

She dubiously ate the Necromundan rat stew, hoping she didn't get food poisoning.

Reading his mind she said, "I'm a very good cook, I can cook all your meals for you, much nicer than this"

She took hold of his free left hand and held it on her bare tit. He squeezed it and became aroused.

They finished the food quickly and he grabbed her other breast too. She inhaled deeply, exciting him.

He licked her neck and she felt a genuine stirring in her loins. Yes, she could indeed marry this man, whatever his personal shortcomings.

Hungry for something other than food, she led him back to his bunk, humming happily.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

While the single women all fucked and got time off work, Rat and the other married women were very hard at work doing all the jobs.

Their husbands were all armed and ready to put down a mutiny on the destroyer at a moments notice.

Almost half the men were already in the militia as a career anyway, and the rest formed a semi trained reserve division. It was a sexist rule to conscript only the men, but the ship was a very sexist place.

Rat was worried about Glans's safety, he was a lover not a fighter. His usual occupation was cadaver processing at the waste disposal centre on deck 4 and lived they on deck 4. He had a terrible reputation for raping the cadavers before incinerating them.

He couldn't even use his sub machine gun properly, he had accidentally shot Rat in the stomach yesterday while trying to clean it. The bullet hole was currently leaking stomach contents, and Glans had unhelpfully had intercouse with the hole. It didn't hurt, but it was disturbing her coworkers.

At least he had been issued with a bullet resistant synthetic fibre vest.

He was currently doing combat drills and training with the other conscripts.

Rat was guided to lift another bit of metal in place and held it still while someone welded it. She was completely blind and didn't know what was going on around her.

She was now working as an unskilled labourer in a repair crew. Other women acted as her eyes and she just did as she was directed, lifting and holding things for the metal workers.

With the capture of the Indefatigable Faith, they now had all the metal and spare parts they needed to do a complete repair. While the men fucked girls, female work crews were discretely emptying out the destroyer of over half it's stores and the cartel had refilled some of it's treasury. They had only left the destroyer with enough to complete it's own repairs.

Rat had put on weight the last few days. Glans was actually feeding her real food and she was very hungry for it. A lot of it was currently leaking back out her bullet hole, but enough was staying in to have a positive effect.

***...

Wendy was getting bored, Talon was still on the other ship, and Wendy was not good at relaxing.

She had tried all the luxury that she could buy, and still she was bored. She missed work and she missed Talon.

She was doing ever more cruel things to Talon lately. Talon was currently her only form of satisfying entertainment.

Wendy knew how dangerous it was to keep being so cruel, Talon had less than two weeks left, and after that, Wendy was utterly screwed. Talon would make her wish that she had never been born!

Wendy should be trying to reconcile the damage with Talon while she still had time, it was important for the wellbeing of her backside to make Talon less mad at her.

But Wendy couldn't help it, she was so bored, this was so romantic, and she would never have this chance again!

Bored beyond boredom, Wendy decided to visit the destroyer and went to the docking tube.

The space marines at the door stopped her and asked if she had really thought this through. She was informed that the moment she walked in that door, she would be mobbed by horny men.

She said that she was sure and was issued a blue wristband that would protect her from being raped. She was wearing expensive and highly provocative tailored Slanesh fashion and looked positively fuckable.

She entered the ship.

Instantly she was marked out as attractive by unattached men and mobbed for sex.

One of the space marines shouted "This is the Chaos Space Marines bosses sister and my grandmother!"

The men drew back their hands from Wendy as if fearing to have them cut off. They were cowering back in fear, but their eagerness prevented them from leaving more than a short distance away from her.

"She's married", shouted the space marine and the men all left disappointed.

"I think I should chaperone you grand mother", said her grandson Sherman Sevenson, one of the chaos space marines guarding the door.

"That sounds lovely, I miss talking to you Shermy", Wendy said happily.

"I miss you too so much granny, how have you been?" Sherman asked.

Wendy happily chattered away to her grandson about life and the family. People everywhere moved out of their path in horror, fearing the 8 foot armoured giant that was her grandson.

It was such a strange sight to see them so scared of Shermy like that, she still remembered him as a tiny baby in her arms.

True, Shermy did look intimidating with all the skinned human faces stretched over his power armour, and the wickedly sharp lightning claw and massive bolt pistol he carried were absolutely lethal. But he was still her Shermy!

The demonic face carved into his helmet was also a little off putting Wendy conceded.

She told Shermy that she wanted to find Talon. A quick Vox check confirmed that Luke had absolutely no idea were the whores were right now and it was suggested that they were probably in random bunk rooms with the crew.

With no leads, the two just explored the ship, checking every bunk room they passed.

The ship was tightly packed with people but still very nice. It was a bit dirty but nothing like as filthy as the Crucible of Starvation. Regular cleaning had only ceased 3 days ago so it hadn't had time to get too dirty.

The entire ship was a wall to wall fuck fest, with sexual or romantic couples as far as the eye could see. Men and women walked holding hands, others were kissing, and a few were even having sex in the hallways and corridors.

The bunk rooms were even worse, with couples fucking or about to fuck or just finished fucking on over half the bunks. They witnessed gang bangs and orgies and group sex.

Used condoms were everywhere and squelched underfoot. Lost clothes and the occasional passed out whore littered the floor.

These people had done nothing else but fuck and sleep for the past 3 days! If they hadn't raised the Gellar shields then daemonettes would have started summoning themselves from the warp by now, attracted by the intense lust.

They entered yet another bunk room and Sherman shouted "attention please everyone"

The couples stopped moaning and listened

"Talon are you in here?" Wendy shouted.

"She is with Candy in one of the armsmen barracks", said a very familiar voice from one of the top bunks

"Octavia, is that you", Wendy asked walking over.

It was indeed Octavia, a very naked Octavia with an equally naked man climbing off her. Octavia was looking very embarrassed.

"Ooooo whose this man?" Wendy asked, getting excited for Octavia

Octavia blushed scarlet and got flustered trying to speak.

The man instead introduced himself in a deep Necromundan accent, "I'm Otto, nice to meet you, who are you and why the space marine?"

"Hi Otto, I'm Wendy, I'm the biological Aunty of Octavia's son. This here is my Grandson Sherman, he's keeping me company", Wendy said

"She's Talon's wife", Octavia added, as she quickly put on her clothes.

Otto was very wary of Sherman but was quite friendly to Wendy and asked her a lot of polite questions about herself and her family.

Octavia climbed down from the bunk, fully clothed and said that she would come with Wendy. Otto got dressed and went with them.

The ship was only one and a half kilometres long, but it still was a big area to explore when you factored in over 10 floors. Having Otto with them was very helpful to narrow down likely locations.

Wendy asked Octavia and Otto a million questions about their relationship and congratulated them both enthusiastically. The story of how they met was really sweet, he seemed perfectly suitable.

They had said that they had now decided that they were officially dating, and that Octavia planned to spend every day with Otto for the foreseeable future.

The relationship was obviously still in very early stages after only 3 days, but it looked extremely promising to Wendy. It was so nice that Octavia had found someone who shared imperial heritage.

As they went, Wendy had a gravitational pull on anyone who knew her, and before long they had an entourage of women and their new boyfriends following them.

Chatting away the growing mass of people checked one room after another until they found the right one, the massive barracks on the middle of deck 10. The room was gigantic and bunked over 100 people. It currently had closer to 200 people in it with so many of the armsmen accompanied by chaos ladies.

In the middle of the room was a giant gang bang going on, with a miserable looking Talon right in the middle of it being spit roasted by two armsmen.

"Talon", Wendy shouted happily and dove into the mass of gang bangers and hugged Talon's midsection.

Before Wendy had time to even blink, her skin tight short shorts and g string had been pulled down and a cock had inserted itself in her surprised vagina.

Wendy had a few moments to process that she was being fucked before she screamed "RAPE", and the outraged Shermy fired a warning shot into the ceiling.

The sound of the warning shot was absolutely insanely loud and everyone in the room stopped fucking and looked at the direction it came from.

There was a collective shudder of terror when they saw Shermy, 8 feet tall, wearing almost indestructible power armour, and covered in the stretched out skin of horrified looking human faces. His bolt pistol was smoking and his lightning claw had activated it's combat mode and crackled with terrible arcs of energy.

Shermy pointed his energy wreathed finger of his lightning claw at the man fucking Wendy and, with apocalyptic fury he screamed, "YOU ARE RAPING MY GRANDMOTHER!"

The room exploded in curses of "Oh sweet holy fuck", and "why God emperor why", and "oh fuck I forgot that the chaos lord had said these women were the night lords family members!"

Men all around the room, put a large distance between themselves and the doomed man. The whores and girlfriends blinked in confusion from the floors and bunks, suddenly abandoned.

The doomed man hid behind Wendy as a human shield, and Sherman didn't have a safe line of fire for his bolt pistol. Shermy instead ran towards the man lightning claw raised to strike. The man had time for one more wail before his flesh disintegrated into smoking rags of cooked meat.

To add insult to injury Sherman removed his helmet and messily ate the remains of the rapist. It was not an appealing sight.

"My hero", Wendy exclaimed and hugged Shermy, weeping.

Sherman put away his bolt pistol and deactivated his lightning claw and carefully hugged his grandmother, glaring at every man in the room.

"All of you men take a seat and listen, this is a direct order", Sherman said

The room rang out with "sir yes sir" and all the men obeyed fearfully.

"Gentlemen, the coloured wristband system was designed to tell you the difference between whores and non whores. RED for whores, BLUE for non whores, how fucking hard is that?" Sherman said

"Sir not hard at all sir", said the men

"These women take rejuvenation drugs, they don't age as fast as humans naturally age. My grandmother here might look young but she is 280 years old (*exclamaitions of shock*). You can't tell just by looking at them who they are, ALWAYS check the wristband before you fuck", Sherman said and continued.

"As a sign of friendship and alliance, we have been very generous with you have we not?"

"Sir yes sir"

"We have given you our women, our sisters, daughters, mothers and cousins, and the daughters of our crew. You men have done nothing but fuck our female relatives for the past 3 days!"

The men were mostly now looking at their feet, ashamed.

"We have asked nothing of you except that you treat our women with the most basic respect, and you couldn't even do that!"

The men were now looking ashen faced.

"How would you men feel if you saw someone raping your own dear sweet grandmother? Wouldn't you also kill the rapist?"

The men considered this before agreeing, "sir yes sir".

"You never know who these women are related to, so always ask for consent first and CHECK THE FUCKING WRISTBANDS!"

"As you were men, fuck our women responsibly", Sherman finished.

The men slowly and very respectfully returned to their girls and couples everywhere left the room to find somewhere safer. With Sherman standing right in the centre of the cluster of whores, none of the men were particularly eager to collect the whores and they just lay were they had been last fucked, with nothing else to do.

Wendy's entourage joined Wendy and Sherman in the middle of the room where there was suddenly an abundance of free space.

Talon numbly hugged Wendy, looking supremely violated. Candy hugged everyone she knew, getting semen on them. Octavia wiped the semen from Candy's hug off on a blanket. Otto was looking at Sherman fearfully but was man enough to brave his fear and stand right beside Sherman.

Other men, boyfriends of Wendy's entourage, were apparently made of softer stuff and kept their distance despite coaxing from their girlfriends that it was safe.

Sherman looked between Otto and the other men and said, "it's good to see that at least one man has as much balls as our women".

The other men looked ashamed and moved in beside Sherman.

Wendy joyfully hugged Talon and bragged to the room about how wonderful she was. The room got disturbed by some of the graphic details and Otto saved everyone from further nightmares that night by changing the subject.

"Sir, permission to speak freely and ask something ballsy, sir?" Otto asked Sherman.

Sherman considered for a moment before replying, "permission granted within reason, but if you are insubordinate then I will rip off your balls and turn them into a purse for Octavia".

Otto wisely believed the threat and chose his next words carefully:

"You call us allies and friends, and we all very thankful that you do, but let's cut the crap. We prisoners of war, we didn't voluntarily turn renegade and haven't chosen to join your fleet"

"You shot out our engines and defeat us by force. We surrendered with gun to our heads and thought we all be killed."

"Us didn't even have time to think before you flooded our ship with your women, and now we all too distracted to give you any trouble."

"That you would entrust your female relatives to a bunch of sex starved men who have not even sworn allegiance to you tells me that you are desperate. You NEED us to cooperate and willingly join you, you're position is far less strong than you would have us think, ain't that right?"

Octavia wailed in terror for Otto's life, begging, "please don't kill him!"

Sherman instead started to laugh and clapped his armoured hands.

"Very good, very VERY good, keep this up and I will promote you, you have the biggest balls I have ever seen."

"You are almost 100 percent correct, almost but not quite, we do need you to cooperate, but not desperately"

"Our chaos lord on the fleet flagship doesn't like us very much and we work hard to appease him. He will be happy with a crewless damaged Cobra, and he has the manpower to recrew and repair your ship."

"But if we present him with a fully crewed and fully repaired Cobra then he will be REALLY happy and will hate us less. To earn your allegiance we are willing to let you fuck our women as much as you want, the favour of chaos lord Hagen the Disemboweller is worth that much to us"

"If you don't cooperate then we will be extremely disappointed and will miss out on a rare chance for favour, but we will still survive. You however won't survive."

Otto considered this and spoke

"You really expect us to fight against our own people and families back on Necromunda? To never see our homes again except to attack them?"

"You really think that we won't just take our new wives with us and fuck off back home the moment you ain't looking?"

Sherman laughed and said, "you fool, the imperium will not let you back with those wives, they would shoot the women and shoot you too for fucking them, you are already too late to turn back now".

"They ain't gonna shoot us if we bring the ship back, they give us medals", Otto exclaimed.

"Maybe not but they would surely shoot your wives and girlfriends, you would cost your wives and girlfriends their lives. You can't escape and return all the women back to us at the same time. You would be choosing death for the women who are fucking you", Sherman said with dark certainty.

Otto looked at Octavia with a pained look, "but my girl don't worship chaos, she safe!"

"Yes, YOUR girl is safe, but she is one of very few that are. You are asking the VAST majority of the crew to put their lovers to certain death, I doubt that they will", Sherman replied with cold logic.

"It only been 3 days, no one even had time yet to fall in love proper", Otto pointed out.

Sherman smiled nastily and said, "it will take over a month to repair your charred scrap heap of an engine core, by that time they WILL have had time to not want those women killed".

Otto looked unhappy as he tried to think of a way out of this trap.

"We still ain't gonna hurt our people", Otto insisted.

"We know that and will send your ship far away from the Chonma Sector, you will never fight against your own sector, we aren't that stupid", Sherman agreed.

Otto thought about this unhappily, but glad all the same that he would never be expected to attack Necromunda.

"We never attack hive worlds like Necromunda anyway, not even the flagship dares fight such well defended planets, it's suicide. The hottest target the fleet ever hits is Wsuioo for the flagship's harems, and even that is insanely dangerous, those research stations on the outskirts of the Chonma sector are about as far into the sector as we dare go", Sherman reassured everyone in the room.

The room murmured, feeling reassured but Otto wasn't convinced.

"But even if it ain't our own sector, it still the imperium we be fighting yes? Innocent people be hurt and the weakening of the imperium hurt Necromunda ultimately yes?" Otto insisted.

Sherman considered this, "I think that you overestimate the roles that a cobra class destroyer can do. You are nothing more than an escort vessel, a torpedo boat. The most aggressive thing you will be doing is raiding merchant ships as privateers".

Otto disagreed, "as part of a squad we can assist ships of the line and provide fleet support, it makes a difference".

"We shot you down with a single shot, trust me, you are not a serious threat to the imperial navy. Our flagship already has a full escort of Cobras, you are to be assigned to privateer duty, robbing disgustingly rich merchants that rip off Necromunda in trade deals every hour", Sherman said amused.

Otto considered this but insisted, "I still ain't happy bout this".

Sherman sneered, "well whoop Dee fucking do, what has your feelings got to do with it? The universe doesn't revolve around things you like, who do you even think you are? You are not happy to have your life spared and be given a girl and a future? What the fuck more can we do to make the all mighty you happy?"

"I think that I am Indefatigable Faith rating Otto Armstrong, member of house Goliath and servant of the God Emperor", Otto said in proud defiance, ready to face his death with no regrets, on his feet as a man standing in defiance of chaos.

The chaos space marine instead laughed and promoted Otto from rating to voidsman, with a significant pay rise.

"You have both balls and a brain in your head, we need men like you", Sherman said

"And if I don't cooperate?" Otto asked simply.

"You have a weeks to think about it", Sherman replied simply.

***...

Candy was bored, "tell me a story, pretty please?"

"Who me?" Asked half a dozen people.

"No not people from the Crucible, I want to hear the stories of this ship", Candy clarified childishly

"Um ok", said one of the men in the bunk room who wanted to fuck the whores but was too nervous about the space marine to get close enough to grab one.

"This ship was completed, oh some 50 years ago I think, it was part of a massive contract that house Cawdor got, you know Cawdor on Necromunda. Anyway it was one of 8 Cobras they were contracted to build, they built it in parts and then put it all together in orbit, least that was the plan", the storyteller said and continued, as he tried unsuccessfully to beckon the whores over to him.

"But Cawdor had some religious unrest that set back production after only 3 were completed. This one, The Indefatigable Faith, was already partially finished and those religious nutters had already chosen the name."

"Well, the contract was taken off Cawdor and was shared between house Orlock and house Goliath to finish it. This one and one other were completed by this shared endeavour before the contract then passed to house Van Saars, who finished the remaining 3 Cobras".

"This one is an interesting mix of the 3 different house styles, that's why it looks so odd on deck 3."

"It took them 5 years to build this ship, employed millions! Those were good times."

"It then joined battle fleet Chonma and has been doing escort duty ever since, only been in combat a few times, fighting off pirates, we guarded the supply ships see."

"We never killed anything but we did drive off a few pirates"

"The ship's home port is Necromunda, but we very rarely see port, more often we are just resupplied in deep space by supply ships, sometimes we go 3 years without seeing a woman! And when we do see one, it's never more than a few weeks before we are gone again"

"It's such a shame that house Escher missed out on their share of the crewing contract! We would have had women crew to fuck if they had! Escher are all women, their men can't work, it would have been paradise!"

"Ain't none of us ever been able to keep a wife or girlfriend since taking this job, they get sick of never seeing us and leave us, this job is a marriage killer"

"We were just about busting our nuts with blue balls before you lot of chaos maidens showed up, much obliged to you, we were dying of blue balls."

"Speaking of which can one of the red armbands PLEASE come here, I need to get my cock wet!"

Candy giggled and went to the man, interrupting his story with noisy lovemaking.

Another man continued the story

"Yeah this job is hell on our balls, and the pay keeps getting worse and worse, we had all joined up cause it's good job security, you don't get laid off like you do back home in the factories."

"Safe job for life, room and board, clean air and water, food isn't great but it's safe, but no women! And you can't quit neither, you are locked in until you turn 45, some of us have had 26 years of blue balls! It's enough to drive you mad!"

Octavia spoke up, "that explains a lot, so that's why you are so happy to date us?"

The room resounded with agreement

"Hell yeah! Most of us despaired of ever getting a sweetheart before we retired. We don't care that you are chaos maidens, all that matters is that you are maidens that we can get serious with, we want wives!" The man said.

The man's chaos girlfriend that was sitting on his lap couldn't take the romantic feelings any longer and made out with the man, permanently derailing the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Octavia looked at Otto curiously and he nodded, confirming that the lack of sex had indeed been terrible.

In the background, men were entertaining Wendy with stories about the ship, but Octavia wasn't listening any more.

She and Otto sat down on a free bunk and talked to each other quietly.

Octavia was so proud of Otto for so bravely defying the chaos space marine, he was a real man to do something so dangerous for the sake of doing what was right. She really really liked this guy.

The way he had so proudly called her "my girl", had made her feel special, his bravery made her feel deeply attracted to him.

"I know that we only just met 3 days ago, but can we talk about the future, our future I mean", Octavia asked Otto.

"Sure thing girlie", Otto said

"Did you really plan to just leave in the ship with me and take me back to Necromunda with you", Octavia asked

"I had planned that but hadn't thought it through, it would be impossible without at least half the crew agreeing and they probably won't. Looks like we're stuck here", Otto said sadly.

"I can't leave anyway, I have my son and I have my owner", Octavia said

"Fuck your owner, you'd be free if we escaped", Otto said

"But but, I'm a slave, slaves can't leave their owner, owners are family", Octavia said as if this was common sense

The look Otto gave her told her that it really really wasn't common sense at all.

"But it's so shameful to leave your owner, the emperor said that it's a sin! It's a terrible thing to do to a poor owner who trusted you", Octavia insisted distressed, parroting back the cultural taboos of Harold's Reach.

"You serious girl? That's crazy, Necromundan pit slaves get the fuck out of there if they can and good on them for fighting to be free", Otto said incredulously.

Sherman cut in, "forgive me for listening, space marines ear implants give us extremely good hearing. Your plan of escape doesn't bother me, it's completely impractical. But I thought you should know that what you are experiencing right now is a clash of cultural values about slavery."

"What are you talking about", asked Octavia.

"Octavia is from Harold's Reach, a planet where slaves are considered family members of the owners. When a person on Harold's Reach becomes a slave, they are considered to have been adopted into the family of the owner", Sherman said and continued.

"A lot of Imperial planets have similar ideas about slavery, the Imperium as a whole is a very slavery heavy place."

"Asking Octavia to abandon her owner is a very serious cultural taboo for her, on par with asking a Necromundan man of house Goliath to put on a dress and join house Escher!"

Otto cursed in shock at the very idea of himself cross dressing and joining Escher.

"See, I have just struck a cultural taboo of yours and offended you, voidsman. You have likewise offended your girl by suggesting that she escape, the idea is offensive and unthinkable to her entire culture."

"She is never going to even think about escape unless you have somehow freed her first, she is culturally incapable."

"You really need to talk about your cultural differences, otherwise your relationship will never last. Carry on with your plotting", Sherman finished smugly.

"Let's go back to my bunk and talk with more privacy", Otto said and the deeply troubled looking Octavia agreed.

***...

Labia happily replaced yet another thousand year old sewer pipe, it was such a wonderful feeling!

1000 years of fouling build up had reduced the meter diameter pipe to barely 6 inches, and only that wide because of constantly using coil snakes every few days to keep the tiny hole open!

No wonder it keeps blocking up!

Replacing these pipes was almost as satisfying as an orgasm. It was such a fantastic feeling, like taking a massive dump you have been holding in for a week!

The work crews had almost completely stripped the destroyer of all it's spares and construction supplies and they finally had enough proper Necromundan grade pipes to give the system a proper replacement.

With the manpower reduced so severely on board the Crucible of Starvation, the steel mills had closed down and things everywhere were being left undone.

They were now in the ironic position of having so much scrap metal that the recycling centres were drowning in it.

The plumbers and repair crews had stripped out old construction and infrastructure, and were replacing it with the shiny new materials. Labia's fouled pipe and a thousand other bits of scrap metal were being loaded into scrap wagons and dumped outside the overflowing recycling centres.

They just didn't have enough manpower!

All around Labia were insanely beautiful slave girls from the space marines personal harems, they were the only labor pool left except for cartel women, and had been called in reluctantly by their owners to work.

The children and adolescents had been conscripted to work days ago, with the boys joining the reserve militia and the girls doing actual work. It was an intensely feminine workplace.

It might be draining their manpower but the destroyer was also draining their sewerage. A temporary outer space bypass pipe bundle connected the Crucible of Starvation directly to the wonderfully new and well maintained sewerage system of the destroyer, and it was MAGNIFICENT!

For the first time in forever, they had empty pipes and they were even draining away the lake now. They had flushed out the last of the contaminated water from the water pipes, and hosed out all the corridors with this water for good measure, refilling the lake.

The ship was so clean that Labia wanted to cry with happiness.

The single women were all shitting in the much nicer toilets on the destroyer, and some of them were showering their too. It had significantly reduced the load on the Crucible's plumbing!

Labia was getting worried about the plumbing on the destroyer though, it was taking a much greater load then it was designed for. A significant amount of power was being fed from the crucible to the destroyer to help manage this problem.

Life support on the destroyer was also working for double the usual number of people and the power drain was enormous.

With the engine core of the destroyer destroyed, the ship had lost its primary method of power generation and was running on its backup plasma generators. To prevent this backup from being overworked, the Crucible was currently providing the destroyer with 50 percent of its power needs.

When she had last checked the figures at the admin office, the sewerage treatment units on the destroyer were overheating, if they didn't reduce the load soon, the units would start exploding and the poor lovebirds would have a smelly nest.

Labia giggled.

They just needed it to hold out another 48 hours and they would have drained that lake completely and the load would then reduce. Labia hoped that it would hold.

***...

Rating Lance of the Indefatigable Faith pulled off the giggling girl's bra with his teeth and dived his face into her breasts.

His new chaos girlfriend moaned and begged for more in her weird dialect. Lance was happy to oblige.

The sewerage treatment units were one of the only private places left on the ship.

The smell put most people off but his girlfriend said she liked it dirty. Oh he was going to get so dirty with her.

Gosh it was hot down here! He moved to the life support controls and reduced the temperature to subzero, that would do the trick.

He luxuriated under a jet of freezing air, cooling down instantly, then he leapt back on the girl and sucked on her cleavage.

The waste unit made some odd thumping noises but he ignored it, that was probably normal.

He messily made out with her as the thumping racket of the units got worse.

He shouted, "are you ready to get really dirty?"

Then suddenly the nearest waste unit exploded and things got very very dirty indeed.

***...

"What the fuck was that? Report!" Luke said to his bridge crew.

"Massive overload in sewerage treatment units room B sir", said one of the bridge crew, checking a display screen.

"Cause?"

There was suddenly a second blast and then a third.

"The units are overheating and exploding sir!" Said the bridge crewman

"Cut all power to the units, shut them all down", Luke ordered.

A fourth blast rang out just as the power to all the units on the ship was killed.

"Get me cartel sanitation right the fuck now", Luke ordered.

***...

Labia experimentally tapped the frozen block of sewerage with her work boot. This might be a problem.

Behind her Luke was shouting at various people about ruining the plumbing on his shiny new ship.

As best as Labia could figure out, some moron had set the climate control in the room to minus forty degrees centigrade and the resulting temperature shock had formed catastrophic micro fractures in the units, and they had burst like high pressure bombs.

The bridge had cut all the power to the units and they had immediately cooled down, but they hadn't cut power to the climate control and the sewerage flood had turned into a block of ice.

This was simple enough to fix if they had about a thousand workers to spare, but Labia simply didn't have the spare man power.

"Oh I know how to get the manpower", Luke said darkly and called the cartel records department.

An hour later 1000 of the strongest men crewing the Indefatigable Faith were hard at work, being watched by 1000 of the most beautifully fuckable young women Labia had ever seen in her life.

Luke had correctly assumed two things, one that the house Goliath crew members would muscle in to get the most attractive women available, and two, that these men would jealously not let their hot young girlfriends out of their sights.

Luke had found out the names of the 1000 yummiest young lovelies on the destroyer and summoned all of them to perform "hard labor on the ship's sewerage system", in those exact words.

The boyfriends had of course gone with them and with macho chivalry to impress their girls, they had insisted on doing all the work leaving the girls standing at the sidelines to watch them work like "real men".

Luke really was a genius! He had gotten the crew to work without risking mutiny by being sneaky.

The men competed with each other to smash through the most ice the fastest and quickly cleared tunnels to all of the units and pipes. They were surprised to find a naked couple frozen in the ice.

Labia and the other entirely female specialist workers had no trouble at all getting these testosterone fuelled paragons of macho chivalry to help them with the repairs and they made amazing progress.

Even so, it was clear that the problem was far greater than the busted units, pipes had frozen and spilt open and without the units powered, they had an ocean of sewerage with nowhere to go.

Also just as serious was the damage to the life support system. Setting the climate control to minus 40 when it was already overloaded was a very dumb move. And it wasn't the only abuse of the life support systems. All over the ship, stupid crewmen had been doing crazy things to the system.

And now it was 20 percent burnt out and failing fast.

With a heavy heart Luke ordered the evacuation of all nonessential crew to the Crucible of starvation.

***...

Octavia and Otto looked up in confusion as the speaker system announced for all off duty personnel to evacuate to the strike cruiser.

There had been a few weird announcements already and 4 explosions. Apparently there was a very serious problem with the sewerage system.

If it was bad enough to cause an evacuation then it must stink to high hell! No one was very eager to hang around to smell it and almost 35,000 people frantically tried to exit the ship all at once.

Otto and Octavia gathered up all of Otto's possessions and exited the bunk room into the packed hallway. Even Otto wasn't strong enough to force a way for them through the mass of people so they instead just held tightly to each other in the crowd.

"You can stay with me and Candy and Labia", Octavia said.

"I thought you said men were banned from sleeping in your apartment", Otto said amused

"I think that in this case we will make an exception, trust me you don't want to sleep in those corridors", Octavia replied.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the crowd moved forwards. The air was getting fouler by the minute and the reek of sewerage was appalling. The air vents were blowing out hot vile smelling air.

"Oh the Emperor, they weren't kidding when they said that sewerage system was bad", Octavia exclaimed in horror

"This shouldn't be, it was fully functional 3 days ago", Otto said

"Maybe it can't stand all the extra people using the toilets? There are 20,000 of us", Octavia suggested

"Yeah maybe, guess that makes sense", Otto said, not entirely sure.

People around them were puking from the smell and Otto and Octavia held his damp blanket to their mouths and noses to filter out some of the smell

The crowd was getting frantic but there was no way of pushing the crowd along any faster.

Step by slow step they moved forward with very slow progress. After an unbearable length of time they reached a packed stairwell and had to fight there way into the angry press of bodies.

Once they were in the stairwell they made very slightly faster progress and eventually came to the floor of the docking tube.

The entire crowd pushed desperately in the direction of the tube doorway, smelling the relatively fresher air coming from the strike cruiser interior.

In a frenzy the crowd carried Otto and Octavia to the docking tube and they gasped in the fresh clean air, the air on the destroyer was smelling almost toxic now.

As they stepped into the docking hangar Octavia said, "welcome to the Crucible of Starvation."

The place was still an absolute pigsty but cleaner than it had been in recent weeks. The crowd was terrible as women tried to lead their boyfriends to their apartments, while unattached men wandered around lost.

Octavia didn't bother with the stairwell yet and instead found an empty square meter to sit and waited for the crowd to disperse.

Otto sat down and Octavia sat on his lap nursing all his stuff.

It seemed to take about an hour for the crowd to thin out and there was a faint wiff of indescribable foulness coming from the docking tube.

Once it had thinned out enough Octavia lead Otto up the stairs to deck 10 as he looked around in amazement.

"This vessel is ancient, old as the Goliath hive I'll wager", Otto said.

"I don't know it's exact origin for sure, but Candy and Labia's families go back over a thousand years on this ship", Octavia replied

"I'm guessing that it's a stolen vessel from a loyalist chapter, the architecture looks post heresy", Otto pondered.

"MA7 said that the night lords stole it from the word bearers thousands of years ago and that they had in turn stolen it from the Iron Warriors, apparently it changed hands a lot. She didn't know but she guessed that it originally belonged to the Novamarines", Octavia said

"Why the Novamarines specifically", asked Otto

"Well it apparently is of ultramarine construction based on some of the artworks in odd corners. But it can't be a straight ultramarine vessel because it lacks the giant toilet seat image they use", Octavia began.

"Toilet seat?"

"Well it sort of looks like one in the propaganda. Anyway since it's not straight ultramarine it must be one of the ultramarines successor chapters."

"MA7 said that the Novamarines are a fleet based chapter with a large number of ships. She also said that they are fools who lose a lot of ships in unwise engagements."

"They apparently did lose a strike cruiser of this exact design to the Iron Warriors in M32, it just fits", Octavia finished.

"Hm makes sense, what about the crew, where they come from", Otto asked.

"MA7 thinks that the crew are descended from the original crew of chapter serfs in the Novamarine days".

"Apparently some of the crew members have a very diluted blood ancestry from Honourum, the home world of the Novamarines"

"Apparently they have just always lived here and stay as crew when the ship changes ownership, and breeding with all sorts of new blood over the past 8000 years"

"That's really depressing, those poor people born into generations of bondage to chaos", Otto said unhappily.

"I actually find it comforting, it means that my son and any descendants he has will survive, even if the vessel changes hands. There is so much death everywhere, it's nice to see some life for a change", Octavia said.

"But what about their souls? 8000 years of damnation! It's horrid", Otto insisted.

Octavia conceded that he had a point and often worried about the souls of her friends and family on board.

They zigzagged their way through the crowded corridors of deck 10 with Octavia leading the way.

The door of the apartment was helpfully marked with crude drawings of Candy and Labia with the words "Candy and Labia's place" written on the door. The door also had some official room code bolted to it on a metal plate, this was so the mail and official summons could find the place.

Octavia unlocked the scratched and beaten up old lock with her keychain and they staggered in.

***...

Candy was sitting naked in a chair, with her legs open and absolutely everything on display. "Hey Octavia, I was starting to get worried about you, what took so long, are you ok?"

"We're OK, we just had to wait for the crowd to thin out before we could get up to deck 10, there was 30,000 people trying to use it all at once", Octavia reassured her.

"Looks like we have a handsome visitor staying with us, care to share him tonight", Candy asked happily, referring to Otto.

Otto got flustered and was very clearly interested but said that Octavia alone was his girl, he couldn't really say anything else with her standing right next to him.

Otto discretely rearranged his trousers, hiding his erection and wondering how he was going to resist the naked Candy at such close quarters tonight. She was insanely provocative, the sort of girl you just want to flip over and bone.

"Damn it Candy, at least put on some clothes, Otto doesn't want to see you naked", Octavia exclaimed.

Otto quietly thought that this wasn't true at all, he did very much want to see the busty young woman naked, but if he wanted to keep his current girl then it was probably best if Candy got dressed.

Candy reluctantly agreed and put on a very revealing bra and a red g string. It was hardly an improvement and Otto willed his erection to go down before Octavia noticed.

Otto instead turned and kissed the surprised Octavia for a long time, as long as she would let him. She looked at him confused but not hostile. Hopefully now he could blame his erection on the kiss if she noticed it.

He pressed his girl up against the wall, pointedly turning his back on Candy, and attempted to hump her fully dressed against the wall. She felt the erection and mouthed the word "damn", at the size of it.

She was indecisive and confused for a few long moments before saying, "no Otto, not in front of Candy".

Otto reluctantly drew back as Candy wolf whistled in the background.

Octavia instead showed him the cleaning ritual that everyone had to do before entering out of the doorway area.

She made him take off his shoes and wash his feet well before entering.

The room was claustrophobically tiny for all the furniture it contained, these girls had somehow managed to get a truly insane amount of furniture to fit into the tiny space.

The room was a rectangle, with the doorway in the middle of one of the long sides.

Against the middle of the opposite long wall was crammed a rather small looking two person bed, with the headboard against the wall. Three walk spaces on the 3 remaining sides of bed were the only unoccupied spaces in the tiny room.

Storage containers and storage furniture was crammed tightly against the wall the doorway occupied, and the sides of this furniture walled in a tiny space that the girls called the doorway alcove. The alcove contained a crude shoe rack.

The far wall to Otto's left was crammed with an insane amount of kitchen appliances that took up the entire space, it also had a small bench top and a grotty looking sink. It did not take a genius to figure out this was the girl's kitchen.

The right side of the room was mostly taken up by 4 stainless steel armchairs, a collapsible stainless steel table, and various random things like metal washing buckets, a 44 gallon water drum, and other items that saw regular use.

On the right wall was a wall shelf that contained an alarming array of ropes, home made sex toys, and a wide variety of tools that looked like mild implements of torture. It looked like Candy and Labia liked it rough.

Even the floor under the bed was packed with storage containers, mostly full of clean rags and baby stuff, damn they had a lot of baby stuff!

On the kitchen side of the bed was a baby's crib, currently unoccupied.

The ceiling had not gone to waste either and was covered in washing lines with bedsheets and pillowcases hanging from them, making the place even more claustrophobic than ever.

Otto whistled in wonder and said, "damn girls, are I even gonna fit?"

"We'll make room for you, I don't mind a tight squeeze with you", Candy said cheerfully, making Otto's erection even harder.

"Damn girls, you ain't making this easy on me poor cock", Otto thought but didn't dare say out loud. This was going to be an intensely erect night for Otto.

***...

Octavia was looking at Otto feeling both sorry for him, mad at him, and jealous for his attention.

Labia had come home finally, and she and Candy were currently enthusiastically engaged in their nightly bondage game.

Otto didn't seem to be coping well.

Octavia wasn't stupid, she knew damn well that Otto currently had an erection big enough to choke an Ork!

Octavia knew that he had had a hard on over Candy ever since he entered the apartment. He had tried to redirect the erection onto Octavia, but she had gotten embarrassed and stopped him.

Now she wished that she had let him fuck her up against the wall and got it out of his system!

Before Labia had come home he had seemed to be managing it. But when she came home and started an extremely sensual and erotic bondage game with Candy, the poor boy couldn't cope with it.

Octavia could clearly see the erection poking through his pants. Lack of space meant that Otto had no choice but to sit on a steel chair right next to the two girls.

Octavia finally snapped.

"For fucks sake stop it you fucking sluts! Stop doing that in front of my boyfriend before I fucking kill him!" She shouted

"Hey! That's not nice, don't say such things to us, what are we even doing wrong", said both girls, upset.

"It's not you, well it's partly your fault, it's HIM! He has had a fucking hard on over both of you ever since we arrived and I'm so jealous I could kill him", Octavia angrily shouted.

A look of the purest and most undiluted shame came over Otto's face, and his entire body seemed to blush with embarrassment.

It was one of those moments where the level of embarrassment is so extreme that it is like a physical thing in the room.

Otto knew that he was caught out and true to form he did the most manly thing he could in this humiliating situation and took ownership of his shame.

"Course I got a fuckin rection, look at this situation! Got two girls lezing off two fuckin feet away from me, not a man in da universe wouldn't av a hard on in dis situation! You should be more worried if I DIDN'T have a a stiff right now", Otto said indignantly.

Octavia was suddenly on the defensive, "But you got aroused by Candy the moment you entered the apartment!"

"Of COURSE I did! She was sitting on the chair all nude with her legs spread and pussy all on show, of COURSE I got a hard on! No man wouldn't, just cause I'm a real man who gets hard at the sight of a nakers girl, don't mean I gonna cheat on you", Otto said with manly pride.

Octavia was taken aback by Otto's argument and wasn't sure how to react, she was feeling unsure if she even had the right to be mad.

"Do you find Candy more attractive than me", Octavia asked dangerously. The other two girls were looking extremely uncomfortable.

Otto seemed to see the trap but shrugged and sprung the trap deliberately, "everyone in dis room knows dat Candy is da most fuckable girl in dis room, who cares, you still my girl Octavia!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What!?" Said Octavia and Labia simultaneously, while Candy blushed shyly.

"You heard me, the body is what it is, why you gots to be so weird about it. You think I just wants you for ya body? You is marriage material girl, not just a good time girl but a lifetime girl", Otto said unashamedly.

Octavia stopped mid shout and processed his words, had he just somehow proposed to her? She was so confused, she had thought she had every right to be outraged but he had derailed her resolve with his confusing, brutally direct logic.

"Are you saying that my Candy isn't marriage material!?" Labia asked in outrage.

Otto laughed and said, "get off ya high house, you know and everyone know that Candy is da biggest whore on dis ship, and she proud of it too ain't she. She lovely sweet girl, and would be fun to fuck for a night, but I need a wife who hasn't sucked every cock on da ship."

Otto caught Labia's wrist when she tried to slap his face but didn't hurt her.

"Calm da fuck down, you is smart girl Labia, far smarter than me I thinks, why you mad dat I don't wanna steal your girl", Otto asked.

"I'm mad that you don't think Candy is good enough to marry, that she is somehow inferior just because she enjoys sex more than others", Labia said

"Why you not married her already, nothing stopping you, you ain't even engaged, why don't you marry dat girl and prove me wrong", Otto said unapologetically.

"I don't have to prove anything to you, you are a guest in my home and you are insulting the woman I love", Labia said angrily.

Octavia had waited long enough and butt in, "you think I'm UGLY!?"

"The emperor, one angry woman at a time! You ain't ugly girl, not even close, I spend all day fuckin you, you hot stuff Octavia", Otto reassured his girlfriend.

"But I'm not beautiful like Candy is", Octavia insisted.

"Girl, all of you girls, every single one of you is extremely fuckable, all of you give me a stiff, I was hard as fuck for you all morning Octavia", Otto said in a reassuring voice.

"I'm very close to asking him to leave", Labia said angrily.

Otto sighed and raised his palms in peace and said, "ladies please, I'm real sorry I upset you all. Dis conversation has slipped out me hands and gone all wrong, can we start over?"

Octavia was upset but too confused to know exactly why anymore, Candy was tied to a chair and looked like she wished that she could squirm free and run out the room to escape from the awkwardness, but wasn't hostile like the others.

Labia on the other hand had followed the conversation and understood why she was mad. She thought about the situation and calmed down a little. She certainly didn't want to break up Octavia's new relationship so she decided to forgive him.

"I forgive you Otto, we have all had a bad day and are upset and angry. It was insensitive of Candy and I to not consider your feelings. We don't do this to provoke lust in others, we do this for each other, it releases all our stress, and right now we are very stressed", Labia said consolingly.

"I certainly don't want to break up a couple, I'm sorry for causing problems", Candy said shyly from her chair.

"I'm so confused now", Octavia said bewildered.

Otto hugged Octavia in his large arms and she was too bewildered to shrug him off. Eventually she relaxed in his arms and sighed.

***...

Eventually Octavia and the other women calmed down. The two girlfriends put on as much clothing as they could, borrowing some of Talon's old murder clothes to completely cover their modesty.

They now looked like a pair of very modest dominatrices, in patched black leather imperial outfits. It was still arousing but a definite improvement, and Otto's erection finally stayed down.

It was the best they could find, Talon had only kept modest clothes that could be used in her former job as a professional dominatrix, all of it was black and sinister looking, or washed out grey and shabby looking, so the girlfriends chose the former option.

Octavia shuddered at her two best friends wearing murder clothes that had clearly been originally taken from dead bodies of imperial citizens. She didn't like it but she liked it better than her boyfriend cracking a fat over her friends.

The tension in the room was still present but the need for peace won out over the obvious unresolved issues. Otto had no where else to sleep unless you count the dubious comfort of the filthy floor of the corridors, kicking him out would probably result in him getting sick.

Until he had somewhere else to go, they just had to do what they could to put up with him.

Octavia herself was not happy with him, but what could she do? She wasn't yet mad enough to break up with him, and the need for peace in the room made her hold her peace.

Labia and Candy went to the kitchen to give Otto and Octavia some space. The power rations had been significantly increased, but it was still wiser not to cook anything too fancy.

The ration bars were still plentiful but it was prudent to save them when other food was available, they might need them later in an emergency.

Instead the two girlfriends mixed up dry ingredients in a bowl, added water, and made a sugar rich bread dough. They had a great time mixing the dough with their fingers, especially Candy, and then put the dough on a baking tray, making the dough into the shape of a symbol of Slanesh.

Labia calculated how much power they would need and how much power they had stored in the massive bank of lead acid batteries she had rigged up in one of the kitchen cabinets to store the power rations.

She was not happy but it would be enough for the bare minimum baking heat that the bread would need, so she set the oven to a very economical power setting and baked the bread. She used the wall power outlets to drip feed the batteries 24 hours a day with the meagre watts they received with the power rations.

The washing up was a very low tech affair of soap and water, drying up with clean rags and putting things away in the tightly packed cabinets.

Candy and Labia lay down on the floor beside the bad, deliberately out of Otto's line of sight, and silently Labia dominated Candy with controlled kissing. They were both stressed and needed their dominant and submissive play time to unwind, especially after the fight with Otto, it was therapeutic for them.

Octavia herself was busy doing chores. Otto had tried to help but he was doing it wrong so she told him to just sit.

Assuming that she wasn't pregnant again, Candy would start menstruating in two days time, and she needed Octavia's bikini bottom. She obviously wouldn't bother wearing it to work but she still needed it to sleep in the bed. Octavia therefore had to give the bikini bottom a very thorough clean.

Candy had had a few abortions in the past but not as many as would be expected. She apparently wasn't very fertile, which was a very good thing all things considered. Octavia had wondered if all the sexually transmitted diseases had damaged Candy's ability to get pregnant.

Labia on the other hand was more clever with her fertility than Candy was and seemed able to predict what days she was in danger of becoming pregnant. On those days Labia became a strict lesbian and wouldn't let a man touch her if possible.

The shower situation complicated things but Labia asked the gropers to only put it in her ass and mouth, and on the whole the shower lechers honoured her requests.

Octavia was far more worried about her own fertility to be honest. She didn't fully understand how her body worked and had certainly not had proper sex education back in her village. She knew that you got pregnant only if a man put his seed in your pussy, and knew from Labia that some days were fertile days and others weren't.

She just didn't know for sure which days were which!

Otto had spent two of the last 3 days fucking her for much of the day, and she was starting to get worried that she would get pregnant. The sex had felt so nice and she loved it so much, but what if she got pregnant? She would have to ask Labia about it later.

***...

Talon swung from her ropes, suspended from the ceiling. The cruel bullwhip bit the skin of her naked back yet again and she screamed.

It hurt like an absolute motherfucker!

This was more like it! No cocks, no fucking tickling, no licking toilets, just good old fashioned pain.

Talon was getting into it. She was a dominant sadist, but she did have a weakness for being flogged in certain situations. It was one of the few masochistic pleasures she had.

It made Talon feel nostalgic for her own brutal dominatrix apprenticeship. The best way to understand the dominatrix art was to experience it her mentor had taught her.

And so the teenage Talon had experienced it all, absolutely everything in all its agonising glory. Through pain and discipline she had learned her art and moved from suffering to inflicting suffering herself.

She had especially enjoyed the whipping, not always of course but occasionally when it was done in just the right way, it had made her all wet.

And now she was wet once more and yearning for the next agonising strike.

"You are enjoying this far too much", Wendy said from the other end of the bullwhip.

"It's making me wet Mistress", Talon admitted.

"Let me try something else", Wendy said and picked up a brutal shock prod.

Talon was all tied up and going nowhere, so she just hung there, there was no way to stop what was coming.

The shock prod made contact with Talon's clitoris and her entire being became an overflowing vessel of nothing but pain.

She had no thoughts, her mind was temporarily completely emptied by the sheer amount of pain.

Her thoughts snapped back as the prod pulled back and then she was prodded once more and the pain returned.

The ropes held her completely, she couldn't get away, she couldn't even move.

The torture went on and on until Talon was crying her eyes out like a little girl. But Wendy was so cruel, no matter how much Talon cried and wept, Wendy just kept on inflicting agony on her miserable victim.

Talon's subconscious mind couldn't take this anymore! She had suffered enough over the past week! Talon's subconscious mind spoke with Talon's voice and shouted out, "YOU DON'T LOVE ME, IF YOU LOVED ME YOU'D STOP!"

The shock prod fell to the floor with a clatter.

Wendy stood there numb with shock. Her mind processed Talon's words and she quietly said, "what are you saying?"

"I have suffered beyond suffering and stayed true to my word. I have proved that I love you and kept my word to you. Even now I will agree to more torture because I keep my word and truly love you. But you have proved that you don't love me so much in return", Talon said emphatically.

Wendy started to cry and rushed forward to hug Talon, "I do love you, I do love you!"

"This is not what love looks like, this is dysfunctional in the extreme, we do very seriously need that marriage counselling", Talon said and continued

"You have been treating me extremely selfishly. You have been so obsessed with your own feeling special and loved that you have completely disregarded my own feelings."

"I do not feel special, I do not feel loved. I feel pain and abuse and degradation. It's not a kinky pleasure for me, it is serious full on torture!"

"I agreed to prove my love for you and I have done that, and I will continue to endure whatever you throw my way. But I need you to prove that you still love me, if the person you supposedly love is crying real tears and you just keep torturing her through 45 minutes of tears, that is not love!"

"You know that I don't enjoy this, so why are you being so evil? Yes I'm not going to crack and yes I'm not going to break my word, but I still have feelings! If you loved me then you would consider my feelings", Talon finished crying.

Wendy was crying too now and said, "but you told me to be CRUEL, you told me that you were a big girl who could take it!"

Talon angrily wept, "I CAN take it! This is not about me, I am not giving up, torture me all you like! I'm talking about YOU! You have broken my trust in you and damaged my confidence that you genuinely care about my wellbeing."

"Oh Talon! I do love you, you must believe me! What did I do wrong", Wendy wailed.

Talon replied, "I have been in intensive care TWICE, I have been tickled morning noon and night nonstop out of my mind, I have been forced to eat cum, I have been whored out to 15 fucking THOUSAND emperor worshipping creeps, I have been violated, VIOLATED!"

"But that's what we agreed to!" Wendy wailed.

"I agreed to torture yes, but I also TRUSTED YOU to have my personal wellbeing taken care of, I'M NOT WELL! I'm starving, I'm injured, my psychological health is severely affected and I am having doubts that you genuinely care about me", Talon explained in tears.

Wendy wailed and said, "Oh Talon you are absolutely right, I have been careless with your health, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"It's not enough to just forgive with words, my trust is badly damaged, you have less than two weeks left to show me that I'm wrong to distrust you", Talon said sadly.

Wendy didn't know what to do, she was a submissive, she didn't know how to take the initiative in relationships. She had simply been blindly following the deal with sadistic indifference to how it was affecting Talon's well being.

"Please give me orders", Wendy begged, "please tell me what to do!"

"You need to figure this out yourself but I will give you a hint, what would I do in this situation", Talon said.

Wendy thought out loud, "OK, what would Talon do, let's see... Um, so the submissive is in tears and saying that the Dominant doesn't love her... Make her sit in the naughty corner?"

Talon gave her head a slight shake of no.

"Hmm so discipline is not needed... Let's see... Um, is it time for aftercare?"

Talon nodded.

Wendy released Talon and gave her a big cuddle.

***...

Otto had another erection and Octavia obviously felt it from the way she was shifting.

The sleeping arrangement was extremely erection inducing and Otto couldn't help it.

He was a big man, just like all house Goliath men were, and there were only a limited space where he could fit. He could of course fit on the floor, but he was so big that he would completely block whatever walk space he lay in.

Labia had an extremely early start in the morning, she and an army of other plumbers and tradeswomen had to try to put the sewerage system of the Indefatigable Faith back into working order. She needed to use all the walk spaces to get ready for work in the morning and she was getting up at 3 am.

No one else had any intentions of waking up that early, and Labia didn't want to trip over Otto in the dark. If she turned on a light to see then she would wake everyone up. She apparently was able to wake herself up at the right time and navigate her morning getting ready rituals completely by touch in the total darkness, knowing her surroundings by memory.

The only illumination currently in the room was the faintly luminous numbers of a small digital wall clock, certainly not enough light to see around the room with. The high efficiency lamps were all switched off.

This means that Otto had to be in the bed with 3 extremely fuckable young women, and his erection refused to behave itself.

They had tried all sorts of different ways to fit the large man in the bed without at least one of the girls falling out of the bed. It was harder than it sounds.

In the end the only way he fitted was if the other 3 laid on top of him more or less.

He was laying on his back in the middle of the bed. Octavia was laying on top of Otto on her back, and shifting uncomfortably with his erection pressed into her ass.

On either side of Otto were the other two girls, laying half on top of him. Even going to bed fully dressed the two girls felt amazing, Candy in particular was a mass of soft feminine fat, deliciously soft to the touch.

Otto had quickly overheated and had to strip down to his briefs to withstand all the combined body heat. Candy and Labia also overheated and had to strip out of the black leather outfits.

After several unsuccessful wardrobe changes they were still overheating and had to apologise to Octavia and strip down to their underwear. Octavia herself was wearing the skimpy outfit that was all she owned.

As a result, an almost naked Otto was covered in a pile of almost naked girls, and it felt amazing.

Octavia was really shifting around and getting annoyed with the erection poking her ass.

"This is ridiculous, let me do what needs to be done Octavia", Otto said and freed his cock from his briefs.

Octavia was alarmed when Otto then yanked down her panties from behind, and when he expertly inserted the tip of his penis into her vaginal opening Octavia squawked.

"Just let him fuck you Octavia, I need to sleep and your squirming is keeping me awake", Labia said, correctly guessing what just happened.

Octavia relaxed passive aggressively and Otto very quickly satisfied his urges. After a quick clean up they were all back in bed and the penis was finally behaving itself.

Otto knew that he would have a very pissed off girlfriend in the morning.

It had been a very difficult night for Otto after he upset every girl in the room.

Dinner had been filled with strained silences. The bread had been extremely sweet and sugary, and Otto had really struggled with the taste. Even worse was the lack of protein. These soft girlies might be able to live on little but carbs but Otto had muscles to maintain!

Otto had been alarmed when the two lesbians had tried to borrow his toothbrush and watching Octavia wash herself with a bucket of water had been extremely arousing.

Definitely not a good night.

Otto relaxed surrounded by intensely female smells. The girls all used some fragrant herbs on their hair that was very pleasant. They smelled of soap and of a flowery smelling herbal deodorant, it was such a girly smell. Under this smell was the natural smell of woman, it was extremely comfortable to be in the presence of.

The texture of the soft skin was also very pleasant to touch, especially Candy's soft baby fat. These girls were all mostly smooth skinned, with only the occasional odd pimple or blemish on their soft skin.

The hair was soft and silky, especially Labia's thin blonde hair. Labia had hair that fell to her shoulder blades and she had a few highlights dyed bright pink to show her allegiance to Slanesh. Candy was so platinum blonde that her hair was almost white and it was thick and luxurious and slightly shorter than Labia's hair.

Candy actually had a chaos mark of Slanesh on the back of one of her ears, it looked like an extremely elegantly lined bright pink tattoo but had apparently grown of it's own accord after she had had sex with some insane number of men.

Octavia was very different from the two chaos worshippers. While the other two were turbocharged feminine seductiveness embodied, Octavia was just a normal girl, the sort that you could take home to meet your parents. She was conservative, shy and sexually faithful. She was reliable and centred and was excellent wife material.

The fact that Octavia had lived with the two Slanesh worshippers for a year without being corrupted spoke of just how pure that girl was.

Yep, definitely marriage material that girl.

***...

MA7 listened as the captain shouted at Jenny Sevenson, head of the sanitation department, for destroying the plumbing of the new destroyer.

The captain was a mere human, but was so good at being a captain that he was put in charge of the strike cruiser instead of a space marine.

The captain was deeply concerned about having 15,500 potentially hostile imperial navy men loose on his ship. It was a disaster for ships security.

They currently could not account for the location of 75 percent of the men. The women had obviously taken the men into their homes but the relationships were mostly unregistered. It could take weeks to track them all down!

They could right now be doing Slanesh knows what to the ship!

Also a problem was the disruption to the work crews of female slaves. The men were extremely interested in the work crews of privately owned female slaves and were constantly disrupting the repair efforts. The women whose boyfriends had left them for the far more attractive slaves were on the verge of rioting.

The captain desperately needed some level of control and discipline returned to his crew. It was turning into an unmanageable situation.

What they really needed was to get the destroyer fixed and somehow get all the men back aboard it.

The plan was to order every attractive woman on the Crucible of starvation to move to the destroyer and live there for as long as it took for the men to follow them. Space marines were to guard the docking ring and let the men enter the destroyer but not leave again.

Hopefully this would get enough of them off the strike cruiser to have some modicum of security.

***...

When Octavia woke up, Labia was already gone. The clock said it was currently 7 am.

Otto and Candy were still fast asleep so Octavia tried not to wake them.

She turned on her 1 watt lamp and a feeble light illuminated the room.

Cockroaches fled away from the light from where they had been, eating the crumbs from last nights bread. The bread itself was safely locked away under a plastic lid on the countertop. The cockroaches couldn't get under the lid to get at the food, at least unless they had snuck under as Labia ate in the dark.

A quick check confirmed that a fat cockroach had indeed been trapped under the lid in the dark. Octavia shooed it away and scraped the bread clean.

Octavia's nipples were bursting with milk and she quickly milked herself into a bottle for Augusta. She would visit him today and could hopefully bring him back home soon.

Octavia ate and drank, and then brushed her teeth. She needed to pee but would wait until she could go together with Candy to the toilet block down the corridor, the corridors were probably swarming with men right now.

Octavia then washed all her clothes and was left shivering in the nude waiting for them to dry.

She was cold and had nothing else to do so she went back to bed for a while, snuggling Otto from the vacant side.

Candy was talking in her sleep again saying, "oh Labia, oh yes, just like that, I love you so much, make me cum harder".

Clearly another sex dream about Labia. Candy was surprisingly faithful to Labia in her dreams.

She was licking Otto's chest muscle in her sleep and he woke up sleepily, "what da hell, who's likin me?"

He noticed that it was Candy and he shrugged and didn't stop her. He instead wrapped his free arm around Octavia's naked body and drew her in for a cuddle.

He noticed from touch that she was naked and immediately got the wrong idea got frisky with her. Octavia resisted and he stopped trying to fuck her. She did consent to letting him kiss her, his face was bristly.

Candy slowly stirred and sleepily greeted them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chaos astropath TigerLily Muhammad was reaching out across the warp with her mind, communing with astropaths on the Luna class cruiser Song of Rape.

The Song of Rape was the nearest vessel in the chaos fleet to their current position and would help carry their messages to the rest of the fleet.

It was a week since the men from the destroyer entered the strike cruiser and things were going just as planned.

The astropaths all knew each other like old friends, despite having never met in person. When they had shared all the official information they were ordered to transmit, the astropaths caught up on each other's gossip.

The Song of Rape had been highly successful in it's raid on a penal colony planet and now had tens of thousands of traitors and heretics as new crew members.

They had also stolen vast amounts of aluminium, iron and copper ingots from the concentration forced labor camps on the penal world that processed what little mineral wealth the barren planet could provide.

The astropaths from the Song of Rape were very excited about the new crew. Apparently these hardened criminals were very yummy in bed.

Her long time astropath friend Adolf Tzeentchlove from the Song of Rape was very very happy with his new boyfriend. Adolf was a strictly gay man who liked hard men with even harder cocks. Apparently his vicious new criminal boyfriend was abundantly both of these criteria.

TigerLily was so happy for Adolf, he had been forever making do with wimpy soft boyfriends, it was good that he finally had a real hard man to fuck that asshole of his properly.

TigerLily politely let everyone else finish sharing their news before she dropped her bombshell.

"I'm engaged", she telepathed to them happily.

A chorus of congratulations telepathed back to her.

She happily gave details about how she had manipulated Sigmund into agreeing to marry her, in the honoured Tzeentch way, using mind reading and psychological manipulation to convince the unfortunate moron to marry her.

By pushing her psychic powers to the absolute limit of breaking point, TigerLily had achieved psychic mind control over Sigmund's sexual responses. He was now hopelessly turned on by TigerLily and completely unable to get an erection with anyone else.

This had been a week ago, Sigmund had spent the night at TigerLily's apartment on deck 27. As soon as he had fallen asleep she had spent the entire night reprogramming his mind.

All the sexual desire he had ever had for Labia or anyone else, all of the usual desire for any beautiful woman he happened to meet, all of it put together was now transferred to TigerLily. She alone now could excite him, and she excited him so much that it was hard to deal with!

He basically raped her every time he saw her. It was so bad that she had to drug him to get any sleep. He was so completely consumed by her that it took very little for him to propose.

He was currently wandering around the ship, trying unsuccessfully to cheat on her with beautiful slave girls. The girl's were eager to get freedom by marriage and were putting out shamelessly, but her poor fiancé couldn't get an erection.

TigerLily smirked.

The single female crew was almost in riot, in outrage over the slave girls stealing their boyfriends. 18,000 mostly beautiful slave women were now accessible to the destroyers male crew and the former girlfriends were being dropped like hot potatoes all over the ship.

TigerLily had only just got Sigmund in time. With his sexuality reprogrammed he couldn't cheat on her even though he clearly wanted to, and it gave TigerLily endless amusement to watch him try.

She could hear all of his feeble thoughts, she was psychically connected to him at all times. Right now he was miserable, having failed yet again to fuck an extremely beautiful naked slave girl.

TigerLily sent a telepathic message directly into Sigmund's mind, "never fear beloved, I will fuck you when I get home, you don't need that slave who can't even get you off".

TigerLily felt Sigmund's penis twitch at her voice in his mind. He got excited and asked her how long till she got off work.

"Another 4 hours my love", TigerLily told him.

He was disappointed that he had to wait that long. Sigmund was now used to TigerLily violating the privacy of his thoughts. She never discouraged him from trying to sleep with other people and generally acted as his enabler.

TigerLily smirked as she spared no details in telling the story to her fellow astropaths. The Nurgle astropaths of course did not approve of her deliberately manipulating someone she supposedly loved, but they never approved of most things the Tzeentch worshippers did.

The Slanesh and undivided astropaths had diverse views about it and the Tzeentch worshippers all approved of the relationship methods she employed.

Suddenly she sensed the souls of slave girls being ripped out and given to Slanesh. The wailing of the souls was terrible as they were dragged down into some loathsome Slanesh hell to spend all eternity as the fucktoys of demons.

TigerLily smirked at the screaming souls of the damned, that was the third batch today. The cartel was culling as many of the slaves as they could afford by sacrificing them to Slanesh.

The culling had only started today. The slaves themselves were not yet aware of it, it was being done very discretely. The cartel and the captain were facing a possible riot from the single women and after a week of civil unrest, the slaves had to go.

They of course wouldn't kill all of them, the owners couldn't afford to just kill off their expensive slaves, and they needed the highly skilled slaves. The space marines bed slaves were also safe, as were slaves that had a good relationship with their owners. But the rest of the pretty young women were dead meat.

The cartel had opened up their treasury and were buying up all the unskilled attractive female slaves that the owners would part with. The flow of wealth had been extravagant.

The newly purchased slaves were now secretly being put into a makeshift concentration camp in the back rooms of the main cathedral of Slanesh, and were being killed off in batches in sacrificial rituals.

It would only be a few more hours before the slaves got wise, but by that time the cartel would have already incarcerated almost half of the young women. The remaining doomed slaves would flee and hide in the crawl spaces and lay low until the cartel changed its mind.

Either way, it would result in over 13,000 young lovelies being removed from the competition for the men of the destroyer. The remaining slave women would mostly be the old and the ugly, and the crew women would get their boyfriends back hopefully.

***...

Labia and the other specialists were finally almost completely finished repairing the sanitation systems. About time too!

Labia rearranged the uncomfortable air mask strapped to her face. Most of the life support system were turned off to save wear and tear on the remaining system that had not burned out.

The heaters of course were still on to prevent the destroyer from freezing but Labia was still cold despite her heavy overalls and thick plastic gloves.

Her blonde and pink hair was tied up in a bundle to keep it out of harms way and the back and sides of her neck were cold without the hair draped over them. The air tanks strapped to her back were heavy and uncomfortable.

Labia knew from the admin office that the more low tech components of the life support system was all fixed now. The problem was with the highly advanced standard template construct systems that made the air breathable. The tech priests said that they needed to get back the spare parts that the cartel had stolen from the destroyer's stores to replace the destroyed parts.

The cartel had already used some of the required parts to fix the Crucible of Starvation's own damage and was unwilling to reduce the function of the strike cruiser by removing these parts once more.

The tech priests could reverse engineer replacement parts, but not quickly enough to get the destroyer inhabitable any time soon. The cartel was instead jerry rigging an extremely crude atmosphere processor in one of the cargo bays and it should be online in a few hours time.

The new sewerage system on the Indefatigable Faith was less fancy then it had been and used old pipes from the overflowing recycling centre. The pipes had had the majority of the fouling build up hastily ground away and would do the job, at least for now.

The waste units had been more difficult to fix but only 4 units had been lost and the remaining units could cope so long as they didn't try to make them cope with all the sewerage from the Crucible of Starvation. The 4 units would be fixed in a few days time at this rate, the main delay was the fabrication of the graphene filters. Only the tech priests could make such advanced technology, and they currently had a lot of other work to do, delaying the fabrication.

Labia rearranged the engagement ring on her finger under the gloves, she still wasn't used to the feel of it.

Candy had finally proposed to her!

Labia had of course said yes immediately and the engagement was officially announced.

It had been a few days ago that Candy got down on one knee in the chair area of the apartment and had asked Labia to be her wife.

Apparently Otto's remarks about marriage had really made Candy think (which was unusual for her) and she had decided that if Labia wouldn't propose, then Candy herself would.

The ring was a simple flat aluminium band coated in bright pink paint, the traditional engagement ring of the Slanesh worshiping poor on the ship. Candy herself now wore an identical ring.

The rings were not expensive and even minimum wage workers like Candy could afford them by dipping into her meagre savings. The rings were made on the ship by melting down scrap aluminium into crude ring moulds, and then painting them with tiny amounts of paint. The paint was expensive per tin, but the amounts used per ring were not expensive.

Labia was not totally surprised but was still extremely happy with the engagement. She had been emotionally (but of course not physically) exclusive with Candy for over a year now in a registered defacto relationship and had been fucking Candy ever since she reached puberty.

Candy and Labia were both born on deck 10, they were childhood friends. Labia was 24 years old and Candy was 23, though she was so childish that she was often mistaken for a teenager.

On the Crucible of Starvation every deck was the equivalent of a different town. The children of a given deck played together and went to the school located on their deck, unless of course they were rich.

Every child on deck ten knew every other child on deck ten and they formed cliques based on the chaos god they worshipped. Children tended to follow the same religion as their parents but sometimes changed chaos gods later in life.

Most of the children worshipped chaos undivided on deck 10, but the Slanesh clique was the largest minority group by far.

The Slanesh children had had a very wild childhood but more innocent than would be expected.

Labia had only been molested very occasionally and had done what she could to protect the young Candy from sexual predators, though not always successfully. They were best friends despite their extreme differences in intelligence.

Labia was one of the smartest people born on deck ten and had risen to the highest education the deck 10 school offered. Labia had scored an impressive IQ score of 150 when the school tested the children's IQ, the second highest IQ the deck had produced in the last 10 years.

Candy incidentally had scored a below average IQ score of 90 on the same test.

If opportunities on the ship had been more equal then Labia would have become something great like a PhD scientist or a medical doctor. But her school didn't go any higher than age 14, just old enough to teach a semiskilled trade.

As plumbers were the highest earning tradeswomen on deck ten, Labia had focused her education on becoming a plumber. It was such a waste of her potential!

Labia often wondered about the identity of her mystery father.

Labia's mother, HoneyCunt Clitoris Johnson, was a professional prostitute by choice, and an unskilled labourer by occasional conscription during labor shortages. HoneyCunt had only a slightly above average IQ of 105, but had been extremely beautiful.

HoneyCunt's combination of extraordinary beauty and enough intelligence to carry on an intelligent conversation had made her a favourite of Tzeentch worshipping clients on higher decks.

She used to attend bucks parties and other big events as part of the entertainment for the Tzeentch men, and she was usually gang banged at these events.

Labia had 3 half siblings, all boys and all of them had become career militia soldiers. These brothers were all intelligent, but nothing like as intelligent as Labia was.

Whoever Labia's mystery father was, he was clearly a genius. She had narrowed him down to 50 possible candidates so far and would learn his identity once she saved up enough for a DNA test.

Candy's origins were much more mundane, her mother was a part time sanitation worker and a full time nymphomaniac who fucked different Slanesh worshippers every hour. She was as dumb as her daughter and the father was clearly equally dumb. Candy's father was anyone's guess and was probably someone they already knew on deck 10

As childhood best friends, Candy and Labia had first explored sex with each other. They weren't a couple, they were best friends who fucked and they were bondage partners. Both girls were so sexual that it didn't strain the friendship at all. These girls fucked everyone after all.

As they grew up they developed a large mutual pool of multiple polyarmorous boyfriends and girlfriends. They fucked each of these individual lovers every few days, but fucked each other every night.

They eventually rented an apartment together and became roommates.

The pair had met Octavia completely at random. Candy had been cleaning a corridor when she found a crying pregnant slave of MA7 sitting on the floor. Candy had asked the woman what was wrong and Octavia had told Candy her story.

Candy had felt sorry for Octavia and offered her a place to sleep that night.

Labia had been making love to Hunk and Sugarjugs on the old rag bed when Candy arrived home with Octavia. Octavia had been very polite and had even helped with every chore. The stay was originally only meant to be for the night but every day the two girls extended the stay until Octavia became permanent.

Octavia it turned out had been an absolute Slanesh send, she cooked, she cleaned, they liked her and she had been worth many times her weight in free furniture from MA7! After she had furnished their apartment so splendidly, the roommates had decided that she would be roommate for life and she became one of their dearest friends.

The exquisite bed and Octavia's insistence that it didn't get sex stains from people who didn't sleep in it had forced Candy and Labia to stop bringing home other lovers. They had instead focused much more deeply on each other and stopped dragging their feet and finally registered their relationship after all these years.

And now Octavia had become the catalyst that caused Candy and Labia to finally decide to marry each other!

***...

"Candy Honey Johnson has quite a ring to it don't you think", Candy asked the random man who was fucking her.

The man had other things on his mind but pretended he was listening and nodded. Candy obliviously prattled on and on about her upcoming marriage.

"Although, Labia Nipple Abernathy has a nice ring to it too", Candy continued.

She was trying to decide who's last name the pair should have. Both family names were old and well established on the ship.

The Abernathy last name was a common last name among Slanesh worshipping lower class crew members. For at least the last 500 years the Abernathy's as a group had worshipped Slanesh on the bottom 15 decks, it was a very proud heritage.

The Johnson's on the other hand were predominantly chaos undivided worshippers. Labia's great great grandmother had converted to the worship of Slanesh as an adult and had spawned a new dynasty of Slanesh worshipping Johnsons. There was also great pride in continuing this new Johnson dynasty last name.

The man came messily inside Candy and then left quickly to escape her incessant talking.

Candy quickly cleaned herself out before the next man penetrated her. She was delighted with this job, it was a Slanesh worshippers dream!

She got to have sex the entire day and even got paid for it! She had no idea anymore if these were the men she was supposed to be sleeping with but she wasn't fussy at all. If they turned up, she was open for them.

Candy continued talking to the new man as though he was the man she was talking to before. This conversation had stretched across many many different men. It didn't matter, she was mostly just talking her way through her own thoughts for herself.

"The doctor said that I only have eggs remaining in one of my ovaries and that even that ovary has problems. She told me that all the sexual diseases I have have eaten away my eggs in the other ovary", Candy said happily.

The man who was currently deep inside Candy looked at her in horror, he wasn't wearing a condom. The man gingerly pulled out of her as though she might detonate like a land mine and ran as fast as he could to the nearest shower block to wash off whatever diseases he had just caught.

Candy suddenly had a lull in her work, all the men waiting for her had heard about the diseases and left.

Candy felt lonely without Talon to talk to. Wendy had pulled Talon off whore duty a week ago and was instead torturing Talon in her own private dungeon herself for the past week.

Candy got up off the floor of the corridor and walked around to find more clients. It didn't take long to find someone and she soon resumed her work.

"Do you think I will be a good mother", Candy asked her client as he fucked her.

"Damn girl, why the fuck you asking me personal shit like dat", the man replied in a deep Necromundan accent.

Candy pouted disappointed but was soon distracted by an orgasm.

***...

MA7 felt her body shudder in exquisite agony as her flesh mutated, the sensation was wonderful.

MA7 had personally directed the cartel to sacrifice over 13,000 slave women to Slanesh to quell the riots, and Slanesh was extremely happy with her.

It had been a while since she had last drawn Slanesh's gaze, but right now she had his full attention. Such was the way of the fickle chaos gods.

And now that Slanesh was finally looking at her, he was retroactively bestowing 200 years worth of long overdue chaos gifts.

MA7 was in the most exclusive part of the cartel hospital, surrounded by her family. At her side Nathan anxiously patted her hair, unsure what to do.

Her daughters, granddaughters and great granddaughters were standing and sitting around the massive hospital room weeping and lamenting. Her son's and various generations of grandsons were mostly on duty but the ones who could visit were all present.

They all knew that this was probably the end of MA7, these mutations would probably continue until she devolved into a chaos spawn.

It had all happened so suddenly!

12 hours ago she had given the order to round up and sacrifice the slaves. It was a horrible thing to do but at least the slaves souls would enjoy the full sensation of an eternal afterlife in Slanesh's lust hells. She was sure that those souls were having a wonderful time.

It had had to be done, over a third of the female crew was on the brink of mutiny. The boyfriend stealers had to die!

Within 3 hours of the sacrifices starting, Slanesh had noticed and given his full immortal attention to MA7 and she had been mutating ever since.

After 9 hours of mutating she was almost unrecognisable.

She now had 6 breasts, all full, luscious and big. They were such beautiful breasts!

She also now had 3 vaginas, 2 anuses and even a penis!

Her scars were turning into full lipped mouths, complete with teeth and very long tongues.

Her feet were now opposable talons with retractable razor sharp claws, and her legs were growing extremely long and had additional joints.

Her arms had dissolved and her metal arm brace had completely fallen off in a puddle of liquified meat. Nathan had collected the brace, it was her wedding ring.

Where her arms had once been she now only had very large armpits.

Her face was now astonishingly beautiful, she was so glorious. Her neck had lengthened slightly, but not enough to take away from her beauty.

Her eyes were jet black pits of pure pupil that took in every photon of light in every spectrum, the flood of new visual sensation was gloriously overloading her brain and pushing her visual pleasure to new extremes.

She had horns growing out of the top of her head through her hair.

All of her senses were sharper now, she could hear every heartbeat in the room, smell every odour, and the feeling of every slight movement of air tickled her terribly!

"I have had a happy life", she told her family in her beautiful new voice, "I look forward to an eternal afterlife of pleasure, I have had the most wonderful 300 years, I lay on my death bed surrounded by wonderful loving family. What more could a slave from Wsuioo ask for?"

Her family wailed.

She had spent the last 9 hours putting her affairs in order. The moment she died she knew that Nathan would die too, murdered by the cartel. Nathan's soul was eternally bound to MA7's and would be instantly dragged into whatever Slanesh hell MA7 went to.

They would be together forever and MA7 had no regrets.

Luke would be her successor as cartel patriarch and the cartel would go on without her. He had promised her that he would be kind to Octavia and that he would follow in her footsteps.

There was really not much else to be said. She would see them again in the afterlife when they died, so they were relatively calm as they all said their goodbyes.

Really she had no regrets.

The ship had already dropped out of warp and lowered its Gellar fields to improve the travel of MA7 and Nathan's souls into the afterlife.

She would have the most extravagant funeral the ship had ever thrown. Yes she was happy, it had been a wonderful life.

MA7 felt her body start to fail, this was it. She was covered by crying hugs that tickled her terribly and the doctors said that it was time and everyone stepped back.

MA7's back arched and she went into convulsions.

Then something unexpected happened.

A voice of such incredible beauty that it could only be Slanesh, split reality to echo it's way into the room.

"Oh no beloved daughter, I am not finished with your services yet", said Slanesh in a sanity eroding voice.

MA7's many mouths all opened and involuntarily said in a distorted demonic voice, "BEAR WITNESS TO MY ASCENSION!"

Then MA7's flesh and blood body exploded.

The entire room was showered in blood and gore.

Laying on the hospital bed now was the glorious new demon princess MA7, beautiful and terrible, exalted to eternal glory!

MA7 threw back her head and laughed in diabolical triumph!

She was exactly the same as she had been in the last moments of her life, only larger.

She looked in the direction of the warp rift Slanesh had spoken through and gazed at her god in complete adoration.

In a language none of the others in the room had ever heard, she spoke a melody of worship to her god, it was so beautiful that even the space marines cried.

After she had spent many minutes glorifying Slanesh she turned her terrible majestic gaze onto Nathan.

Nathan was trembling with terror and grief at the apparent death of his wife of 300 years.

"BELOVED HUSBAND", the demon shouted at him in absolute ecstasy, and she picked him up in her feet like he weighed nothing at all and held him lovingly to her blood soaked body.

She passionately kissed him with an initiative she had never had before and no longer fearing acid, she put her very long tongue in his mouth.

The kiss of the immortal creature of Slanesh caused such overwhelming pleasure in Nathan that he spontaneously orgasmed.

"Never fear beloved, our marriage is eternal! I'm still your same beloved wife", the demon reassured Nathan.

Nathan wept in relief.

The demon princess turned her gaze adoringly to her children and descendants. The entire cartel were on their knees in worship at the sight of a mortal ascending to demonhood in front of them.

"I love you all utterly, my dear children, I have always loved you and always will", MA7 said with deep feeling to the assembled cartel.

They wept and ran to her, hugging her and wailing. They were all overcome with so many emotions.

The demon MA7 spent the next few hours reassuring all of the cartel and letting them process the change. The demon needed her cartel power base and the best way to do that was by reassuring them all that she was still MA7.

And deep in her core she was. Her diabolical self had been built out of MA7's soul. Her soul was the skeleton on which the demon was built. But she was also so much more than the woman had ever been.

***...

Chaos Astropath TigerLily screamed and was barely able to hold onto her sanity. Beside her the psychically bound Sigmund had not been as lucky.

Something terrible had just happened on the ship, a terrible power had just awoken.

It was clearly a new born demon prince of Slanesh. It's psychic birth scream had almost destroyed her mind! If a demon prince of Slanesh was now loose on board the ship then it was very bad news for the worshippers of rival gods!

TigerLily and Sigmund had to flee! But flee where and flee how?

Of course! The cobra class destroyer! If they could stay alive until it was fixed then they could start a new life together on the strike cruiser!

"Relax foolish daughter", came the voice of Tzeentch directly to her mind.

TigerLily stopped dead still and listened. Tzeentch almost never spoke to her directly.

"This is exactly as I planned, do not fear fool", Tzeentch said enigmatically and then said nothing more.

TigerLily relaxed and thought about the situation.

A demon prince retains the memories and relationships of the mortal it spawned from. If it was spawned here then it had to be either a crew member or a space marine.

It couldn't be a space marine because none of them fully worshipped Slanesh, so that means it's a crew member.

The only crew members who could possibly have done enough for Slanesh to earn Slanesh's favour were the senior cartel women.

The most noteworthy senior cartel woman who did crazy enough shit to impress Slanesh was Wendy Sevenson. The thought of that submissive earning demonhood was not intimidating, she would not kill a single person herself, she got others to do her dirty work.

Wendy had been carrying out the administration that organised the cartel business for centuries. She must have millions of deaths on her hands.

TigerLily thought for a second and shuddered, no there was someone more likely and worse, the one with the most death on her hands was the matriarch herself!

If MA7 had ascended then she might one day replace lord Hagen and take over the fleet! If that happened then she would be able to enforce bans on the worship of Tzeentch, Khorne and Nurgle!

Yes... TigerLily must not just run away. She needed to be here to prevent MA7 from rising to power over the fleet. She couldn't directly fight the demon princess but she could do little things to undermine her power.

TigerLily felt herself fill with hope, she had so many possibilities.

TigerLily examined her mentally broken shell of a fiancé, checking his mind.

The damage was bad but it was repairable. It would require pushing her power to a level she had never before dared go.

TigerLily inspected her own mind. She had been pushed further than she knew she was capable of to keep hold of her sanity. This gave her extreme hope, she was obviously stronger than she thought.

She inspected the warp around her. The ship was in real space and the Gellar field was off. This was very unusual.

The local warp was currently infested with daemons of Slanesh that were attracted to the birth scream of the demon princess. The daemons were attacking the psyckers who had gone mad and were eating their souls and possessing their bodies.

TigerLily had indeed had a very lucky escape. She closed off her mind as a daemonette tried to attack her.

Sigmund was safe, he wasn't a psycker and they couldn't access his mind to attack him.

TigerLily lay down on the floor and rested. Until that Gellar field was back up she would not use her powers. Exhausted she slept, snuggling her mindless fiancé.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Octavia was terrified as she grovelled on the floor in front of her owner. MA7 had changed!

"Come and sit on my lap Octavia", MA7 ordered.

Octavia went pale but was culturally compelled to obey her owner. She got up and forced herself to walk to the magnificent throne in MA7's area of the admin office.

Octavia climbed up on a ladder to reach MA7's lap, she had grown very large!

Shaking with fear Octavia sat down on her owners lap, MA7 giggled ticklishly at Octavia's touch.

The feel of the daemonic skin on Octavia's bare legs made her wet. The touch of the demon caused waves of pleasure to surge through Octavia's body.

Lust reverberated through Octavia's mind and she resisted it viciously and prayed feverish silent prayers to the emperor.

"Your false emperor can't answer your prayers my beloved slave, why not try a god that can", MA7 told Octavia.

Octavia wept, "please owner, please don't eat my soul, please don't throw me into hell!"

MA7 hushed Octavia and reassured her, "I am not going to eat the soul of my grandsons mother, and even if I was that cruel, I wouldn't eat you my beloved slave."

Octavia relaxed and asked, "are you really a daemon now owner? It's so terrible, you were always so nice, is your soul ok?"

"You are currently sitting on my soul beloved, my soul was enlarged and solidified into this immortal form", MA7 said and continued.

"Yes, I am now a daemon, but I am also still the kind owner you love. I am kind to those that I like, and wrathful to those who are my enemies. Do not fear, I like you a lot"

"I'm so afraid of daemons owner, so very afraid! I'm so terrified of you, I can't help it! I know that it is not right for a slave to be repelled by their owner, I'm just so scared that you will drag me off to hell", Octavia said honestly, shaking with fear.

"I will make sure that your soul finds it's way to a very pleasant afterlife, no hellish torment for you. You will experience an eternity of comfort and rest, their are great advantages of being loved by a powerful daemon", MA7 reassured Octavia.

"You love me", Octavia asked surprised.

Long tongues from the many mouths all over MA7's torso snaked out and wrapped around Octavia, binding her like slippery ropes.

Octavia gasped and immediately orgasmed. She tugged at the tongues trying to pull free but they held her fast. She tried to say something but her body erupted in another orgasm and she moaned.

"Oh yes my love, I love you in the worst possible way my yummy little slave", MA7 purred in Octavia's ear.

"Please don't rape", Octavia managed to say between her orgasms.

"I'm not raping you beloved, I'm not touching you in any inappropriate places, unless you ask me to I won't do anything to any of your parts", MA7 purred seductively.

Octavia moaned loudly as another intense orgasm hit her. MA7 was right! She was very deliberately avoiding touching any part of Octavia that Octavia would regard as being sexual.

"But tongues ARE sexual", Octavia said out loud in between multiple orgasms.

The tongues released her instantly and the orgasms stopped. Octavia was tempted almost beyond endurance to ask for the tongues to return.

MA7 seemed to sense Octavia's intense temptation and held all the tongues inches away from her flesh, tempting her to choose to touch them.

"You are Augusta's grandmother", Octavia wailed loudly, more to talk herself out of giving in to temptation then anything else.

"I am indeed and I have no interest in making the relationship weird between you and I", the demon princess said.

"But you giving me orgasms is weird! That is not a normal thing for grandmothers to do to slave daughters!" Octavia insisted, fighting her lust desperately.

Suddenly all the lust vanished and it seemed as if the old MA7 was looking at her once more, with pity in her eyes.

Octavia cried and hugged her, trying very hard to avoid getting breasts in her face.

"I do apologise Octavia dear, I am still not used to this change. I'm so sorry that I upset you", MA7 said.

"I know that you are my owner and that you have sexual rights to me, but please have pity on me. You know how hard it was getting over what Luke did to me, I just don't cope well with being forced to have sex against my will", Octavia begged.

"Are you saying that you will refuse if I ordered you to be my bed slave", the daemon princess asked carefully.

Octavia sensed danger and replied carefully, "I will not disobey my owner but I am asking you, as someone you love, to have pity on me and to not order me to do something I will hate".

"Trust me beloved, you won't hate what I will do to you, you will have pleasures beyond your wildest dreams", MA7 said and the full force of the lust aura returned.

Octavia's face was less than an inch away from MA7's breasts and the lust aura hit her so suddenly that she was sucking MA7's nipple before she could stop herself.

Octavia was defeated, the moment her mouth closed on the nipple it was all over. Lust consumed her and she gave in to the impossibly strong temptation.

With the battle to resist finally lost, she felt an enormous weight lift off her mind. It was liberating!

She was free from all her puritanical resistance to sex and just gave in with a glorious feeling of freedom. She was weeping, not with any negative emotions but weeping from the intense feeling of liberation.

She was led to MA7's office shag pad and had glorious, wonderful things done to her body.

She now understood why Candy and Labia played bondage games, it was so liberating to hand over all control to another and let them push you to new extremes of sensation.

The orgasms that the immortal lust daemon gave her were beyond any mortal pleasure. It was a new level of orgasm, far beyond anything that a mere mortal could have given her.

A mere mortal?

OTTO!

Octavia screamed into her ball gag and was suddenly frantically trying to get away, to revoke consent.

MA7 sensed this change immediately and removed tongues from Octavia's pussy and anus.

"I see, you are worried about being faithful to your boyfriend aren't you?"

Octavia nodded and tried unsuccessfully to talk through her gag.

"He is welcome to join us, then it's not cheating anymore"

Octavia shook her head, she couldn't let Otto be corrupted.

"You still consent to be my bed slave", MA7 asked.

Octavia nodded, she was addicted to the sensations the daemon princess gave her.

"But you still don't want things to change in your life?"

Octavia nodded again, she wanted her old life to continue.

"Very well, you will only spend one night per week in my bed, but I retain the right to call you in for sex at other times"

Octavia nodded in agreement happily.

"And Nathan gets to fuck you too", MA7 added.

Octavia gave a muffled shout of protest and shook her head.

"He gets to fuck you only when I am also having sex with you", MA7 amended.

Octavia reluctantly signalled that she might possibly be ok with this.

"Then it's settled", said the daemon princess and suddenly Octavia was once more enjoying mind blowing orgasms.

***...

Otto hugged Octavia furiously and carried her to the medic station, she was a mass of whip marks and bruises.

The medics treated her minor injuries and insisted that these were just normal sex injuries.

Otto was horrified as she explained to the medic how she had gotten the injuries. A hell spawned daemon was demanding that his girlfriend be it's bed slave! Not on my watch!

The medic told Otto to calm down, explaining that MA7 was perfectly within her rights to have sex with her own slave. Otto punched the medic and felt slightly better.

Poor Octavia was totally corrupted by that unholy monster, she looked addicted. She had said that the orgasms were supernaturally powerful, too good to resist against. She sounded eager for more.

Otto worriedly carried her home.

Candy and Labia were playing another damn bondage game and Octavia surprised everyone by asking to join.

"She's sick, touched by a daemon", Otto spat

The girl's quickly untied each other and rushed to Octavia.

Otto laid her down on the bed. She immediately started to masturbate.

Otto grabbed some of the Slanesh girls ropes and tied Octavia to the bed to stop her. She got excited but was disappointed when no one did anything kinky to her.

Otto explained what had happened to Labia. Labia looked deeply troubled and said that they needed the services of a psycker. She had one already in mind.

***...

TigerLily stood beside the bed examining Octavia.

She had been very surprised when Labia of all people had approached her to hire her services. She was still not fully recovered but the money was enough to make it worth while.

"Yeah, the girl is demonically influenced", TigerLily confirmed after a long examination of Octavia's mind.

"Can you help her mutant witch", she heard Otto think.

"Yes I can help her you rude asshole", she telepathically said directly into Otto's mind.

Otto staggered as if struck and gaped at her.

"It's your own fault for thinking such rude thoughts", she told him verbally.

"Will you help her", Labia asked.

TigerLily considered for a while

"You want me to risk the wrath of a daemon princess and matriarch of the cartel, by freeing your friend from the daemons influence", TigerLily asked.

"Name your price", Labia said, cutting the crap and seeing through the haggling.

"It just so happens that I need the to get hold of the psychic enhancement drug known as Spook, get me some and I will be able to help your friend", TigerLily said.

"That shit is dangerous", Otto said seriously.

"I need it to permanently increase my psychic powers, if I'm going to piss off a daemon princess then I will need it", TigerLily told him.

"How do we get hold of Spook", Labia asked.

TigerLily thought for a moment and Tzeentch told her the answer.

"Ask Talon", TigerLily said knowingly.

***...

Talon was enjoying her sensual bondage session, Wendy was becoming quite a skilful dominatrix.

Talon groaned with pleasure at the feeling of the vibrating pill buzzing away deep inside her vagina. This felt wonderful!

She still got tortured everyday for much of the day but it was interspersed with wonderful pleasure. Wendy was currently licking every single inch of Talons naked front and sides, it tickled but felt nice.

"You have permission to cum again slave", Wendy told Talon.

"Thank you mistress", Talon said gratefully and let an intensely powerful orgasm erupt in her body.

She had barely finished her orgasm before Wendy was tickling Talon's defenceless armpits, Talon was strapped down spread eagle to a cushioned leather bondage table.

Talon couldn't move at all and she shrieked with laughter.

"Sorry slave, the pleasure break time is over", Wendy said dominantly.

"Yes mistress", Talon shrieked through her laughter. Talon was used to the routine after a week and had been expecting it.

Talon was tickled out of her mind, but she also trusted Wendy to stop after less than two hours and give her more pleasure. Wendy had come along way to regain Talon's trust in her. This trust made the torture at least semi bearable.

The torture alternated between pain, tickling, hot, cold, and psychological. Of the 5 Talon hated being tickled the most so that was the thing Wendy did to her the most. It was a torture trial after all!

Wendy bend down and kissed Talon passionately. Talon returned the kiss as best she could through her laughter. Talon felt so loved now, Wendy had been really amazing!

Talon was even willing to only brutally punish Wendy for a finite period of time rather than forever.

The door bell interrupted Talon's torment and Wendy went to investigate, leaving a vibrator inside Talon for her pleasure as she waited.

There was quite a commotion and a group of people entered the dungeon.

Octavia rushed over to Talon and started tickling her! Talon wailed in surprised laughter until Otto pulled Octavia away.

"What the fuck Octavia", Talon shouted outraged as Wendy released Talon from the leather straps.

Otto told Talon the whole story about what had happened to Octavia.

The group had a Tzeentch worshipping psycker with them who said that she needed spook, a LOT of spook, to become strong enough to remove MA7's hold over Octavia.

Wendy was deeply unhappy about the very idea of defying her mother.

"Octavia would not have wanted this", Talon insisted.

"She's right", said the psycker, "in a deep locked away corner of her mind Octavia is screaming, what remains of her doesn't want this"

"I want it badly, I crave sensation", said the afflicted Octavia.

"Can we really trust this Tzeentch worshipping psycker", Wendy asked bluntly.

"Get as many second opinions as you like", TigerLily said.

Wendy did just that and hired the services of 20 different psyckers, including worshippers of different gods, and all of them confirmed what TigerLily had said. Octavia was screaming.

They forcefully gagged the afflicted Octavia and strapped her down on Talon's bondage table.

The psyckers all then took it in turns to let Octavia use their voices.

"Help me! Please help me", Octavia screamed through the borrowed voice.

Slowly but surely they pieced together the story. MA7 had seduced Octavia and Octavia had given in for just a moment. In that one moment the daemon took control and locked Octavia's mind away in a dark corner of her psyche and let Octavia's lust and sexual drive rule her entire brain.

She had still had enough loyalty to Otto to force MA7 to agree to a compromise which showed that the hold on her wasn't absolute.

"Your mother wants to convert Octavia to worship Slanesh and will only release Octavia's conscience mind if she fully agrees to convert", TigerLily said, calling upon Tzeentch to grant her a boon of knowledge to learn this information.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, we will help you with the ritual of conversion", said every Slanesh worshipper in the room.

"Not like this! Not when I have no choice", Octavia wailed in her borrowed voice.

"Enough! Let's call mother in and demand that she release Octavia right now", Wendy shouted.

Just as planned, Tzeentch whispered in TigerLily's mind.

"Allow me", said TigerLily and she reached out with her mind, leaning completely upon the power of Tzeentch to protect her.

TigerLily's mind found the daemon princess and gave her a psychic poke.

"You DARE to bother me, worm of Tzeentch", said the terrible psychic voice of the daemon.

"My worm dares", smirked Tzeentch, using TigerLily as a conduit.

The daemon princess recoiled in terror from the voice of Tzeentch and her thoughts became very respectful and careful. No chaos daemon fucks with one of the 4 chaos gods, and Tzeentch was currently more powerful than Slanesh.

"I have no quarrel with you, exalted one", MA7 said to Tzeentch fearfully.

Tzeentch smirked, "it seems that your daughter Wendy has discovered what you did to Octavia and is not happy with you little one, your presence is required in Wendy's dungeon. You are losing their trust fool."

MA7 respectfully excused herself from Tzeentch and said that she was on her way.

"That was really fun, she's on her way and pretty pissed off", TigerLily smirked.

5 minutes later MA7 kicked the front door down and stormed into the apartment. TigerLily snickered and carefully hid behind Wendy.

"Mother", Wendy screamed, "how could you do such a terrible thing to poor Octavia!"

"She will convert eventually to the worship of blessed Slanesh, wait and see", MA7 said soothingly.

"Yes she will", said Wendy, "of her own free will with her own mind free to make the choice without duress!"

"My way is better, more certain, don't you want her soul to be saved and enjoy paradise", MA7 said assertively.

"Release her right NOW! Then we can ask her ourselves", Wendy demanded.

MA7 looked at the crowd of psyckers and calculated that they would tell Wendy immediately if she tried anything.

"She is my property", MA7 started to say.

Wendy cut her off, "just try managing the cartel without me, just try it! You are freaking us all out mum, are you even still you? Do you even still love us?"

MA7 paused, her face softened, "You are right, I'm sorry Wendy".

"Lies, lies, lies, you are not sorry at all", said TigerLily with desperately hopeful ballsy courage, "really dig down deep and dig up who you were as a mortal, no tricks, no power games, show them that you genuinely care!"

MA7 glared at TigerLily but Wendy was already summoning the entire cartel to the room on her portable Vox phone.

***...

Daemon princess MA7 was afraid, she was on the verge of losing her power. She needed the loyalty of this cartel to further Slanesh's interests but they all had such narrow views.

Hundreds of women and about 50 space marines were shouting at her. The ship had dropped out of warp and the Gellar field had been lowered. They were on the verge of kicking her off the ship and into the warp!

The only person who stood beside her was Nathan.

Reluctantly MA7 released Octavia from the psychic hold and she wailed in relief at her freedom.

The crowd was shouting at her, saying they wanted their mother back! That damn psycker pointed out every lie she told.

She then tried telling the truth, that she was following the will of Slanesh and that that was more important than treating people decently and the bonds of friendship and family.

The cartel didn't like this either and Luke shot her in the chest. It didn't destroy her but it did knock her down. The pain was glorious!

The warp split open into the room through a temporary warp rift and one of the most terrifying voices in the universe spoke.

"Awe, they miss their mummy", Tzeentch said mockingly.

"They do indeed my god, please help them", TigerLily smirked.

"Wish granted, allow me", said Tzeentch.

MA7 was lifted into the air and jerked around wailing. She screamed in agony as parts of her new mind were ripped out. TigerLily reached out with her mind and greedily consumed some of the psychic essence, boosting her own power slightly.

With wail after wail the daemon princess's mind was stripped bare of everything beyond what MA7's mind had originally been.

Slanesh tried to intervene but Tzeentch was currently stronger and completed the process.

"You have your precious mummy back now and I have just lost a serious threat to my future plans", Tzeentch announced mockingly and closed the warp rift.

On the way out Tzeentch blessed TigerLily and her hair was replaced with long soft flimsy blue feathers.

The daemon princess was now weeping on the floor like a scared mortal woman, as harmless and gentle as a lamb. She was now no serious threat to Tzeentch or Hagen or anyone else.

***...

Adolf Tzeentchlove was laying in bed, has asshole aching. Beside him was sleeping his poorly shaven Khorne worshipping boyfriend Brutus Williams. Brutus had recently had very angry sex with Adolf's asshole.

Brutus was a vicious murderer and former imperial guardsman. He was the worst of the worst. He had secretly become a worshipper of Khorne when he joined a warrior lodge in his imperial guard regiment.

He was also gay as fuck.

Usually it would be unusual for a Khorne worshipper to form a romantic relationship with a Tzeentch psycker, but the gay scene on the Luna class cruiser Song of Rape was rather limited unless you liked Slanesh worshippers.

As much as Brutus despised psyckers, he hated Slanesh worshippers a hundred times worse.

Anyway to call it a "romantic" relationship was really pushing it. It was little more than angry sex and sharing a bed.

Adolf didn't mind this arrangement in the least, he needed a hard violent real man to fuck the shit out of his asshole. He didn't care what the man did the rest of the time and didn't mind sharing his bed.

Adolf was vaguely aware of the thoughts around him, his powers slightly diminished by the close proximity of the Khorne worshipper. Brutus was dreaming violent dreams of murder like he usually did.

Adolf became aware of a familiar voice calling to his mind, but it was far too strong.

"Hey Adolf, I have so much to tell you!"

That voice was very familiar.

"TigerLily? What happened to you? I can hear you so clearly even over Brutus", Adolf thought in reply.

"Yep, it's me! Oh Adolf I have such wonderful news! I took the maximum nonlethal dosage of Spook and now my psychic powers have permanently increased", she thought happily.

"That's so dangerous you maniac! You could have gone insane", Adolf shouted in angry thought at his long distance best friend.

"I always live in hope, it means taking risks", she replied in a singsong voice.

Adolf grumbled at this, he didn't want to lose her, she was his confidante to offload his feelings on and she was his favourite person to talk to. His life would have a hole in it if she died or lost her mind.

She told him the whole story and he didn't believe it, surely she was lying. She got irritated and shared her memories directly in a psychic blast wave.

Adolf staggered at the force of the information bundle, she had never been able to transmit such vast amounts of information so quickly in the past! The spook had clearly completely turbocharged the psychic areas of her brain!

He processed the information and trembled at what he saw! He discretely left his apartment naked, not even bothering to dress and ran to the nearest fellow psycker, all the while hiding what he was doing from TigerLily.

She was getting irritated by his lack of reply but he ignored her and held on desperately to the memories she had sent him.

The other psycker came to his door irritably and Adolf hand signalled for him to read his mind. The psycker did so and gasped and called every psycker on the ship with a quick telepathic message.

Adolf kept stalling TigerLily and shared the memories with more and more people.

"I'm sorry TigerLily, that information bundle staggered me, can you please resend it", Adolf asked her, deliberately filling the thought with static.

TigerLily sighed exasperated and resent the entire memory, unaware that the entire astropath population of the Song of Rape was now standing by with recording equipment.

The memories came through once more with shocking force and clarity and were instantly recorded.

"I need to process this, my head is killing me, talk in the morning ok", Adolf telepathed and TigerLily disappointedly messaged back "ok".

The psyckers all looked at each other terrified, the fleet now had a daemon prince!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nathan barely fitted on his bed next to his massive daemon princess wife, she was almost as big as an armoured walking vehicle like a sentinel or chaos dreadnaught!

The sex was now so amazing that it made up for the inconvenience caused, so Nathan wasn't that bothered, they would just need to get a bigger bed.

"That was incredible husband, my senses are so sharp now", MA7 gasped as she came down from her last orgasm.

Nathan kissed her lovingly, he had his wife back!

Whatever her body might look like now, her mind and personality was now exactly the same as it had been before her daemonic ascension. She was submissive, gentle and non threatening just the way she should be!

It had been terrifying being psychically bound to the daemon princess personality! MA7's unholy pact with Slanesh had held true even after her ascension and the daemon had been eternally loyal to him. Unfortunately it was mutual and he was equally forced to be loyal to the daemon!

"I really thought I had lost you forever", Nathan told MA7 with feeling.

"I remember everything that happened, I remember the way I thought, I still loved you in the only way I knew how. I had no conscience, no sense of right and wrong, all that mattered was to conquer the universe for Slanesh", MA7 replied shuddering.

"Are you no longer wanting to do the will of Slanesh", Nathan asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do! I'm a daemon princess of Slanesh! But I will further the cause of Slanesh in my own way, I now have direct contact with Slanesh and can ask him things directly", MA7 explained.

This was new news to Nathan, "oh? And what does he tell you?"

MA7 sighed a deep daemonic sigh and said, "Slanesh is disappointed that Tzeentch stripped me of my new personality, but he doesn't blame me for what happened. He is slightly unhappy with the cartel, but mostly he blames Tzeentch for screwing with the fates to make this all happen."

Nathan listened as MA7 explained the situation from the perspective of daemonic politics.

Apparently MA7 was fated to overthrow Hagen the Disemboweller and take over the fleet. With this fleet she would have sacrificed billions of souls to Slanesh and greatly increased Slanesh's power in the great game between the 4 chaos gods.

Having the cartel kick MA7 off the ship wasn't enough, she would be back within a year when the cartel fell apart under Luke's leadership and would continue with her plan.

Tzeentch had to completely remove her as a threat. If he had simply destroyed her or made her something other than what she was then that would have made the cartel eternally hostile to Tzeentch, and Tzeench's future plans required the cartel to not actively try to hinder the interests of every Tzeentch worshiper they encountered.

So Tzeentch had instead returned MA7's original personality, but left her new daemonic body unharmed.

It really was a cunning dick move. Tzeentch had derailed Slanesh's plans completely, ensured the success of his own future plans, and secured the favour of the Sevenson Cartel. It was a classic example of a convoluted "just as planned" type scheme of which Tzeentch was so famous for!

MA7 was now very unlikely to overthrow anyone. She had no ambition anymore and everything revolved around her family.

Nathan was just thankful to have her back!

The Crucible of Starvation now faced a difficult time ahead of it. The news of MA7's ascension had leaked it's way to Hagen the Disemboweller last night and all hell had broken loose!

The entire fleet was now disengaging from all raids and was scrambling to reach the rendezvous point before the Crucible of Starvation arrived.

The entire fleet was now divided as to who should rule them. A daemon prince was usually higher ranking then a mortal chaos lord in the hierarchy of chaos. But then again there was the exception of Abaddon the Despoiler, a mortal space marine chaos lord who ruled an entire space marine legion with an iron fist and commanded dozens of daemon princes.

The closest vessel to them was the Luna class cruiser Song of Rape, they were going to drop out of warp before the rendezvous to meet up with the Song of Rape in 6 hours time. This was good news for the crucible of starvation.

The Song of Rape was on very friendly terms with the Sevenson Cartel and had already declared that it would join the new daemon princess as her new flagship.

Others were also meeting up with them, mostly smaller vessels, but still enough to make Hagen try to call a flag of truce rather than just shooting the Crucible of Starvation into mangled metal. Hagen's ships could easily annihilate them, but not without taking losses.

The Song of Rape would help them rush through the repairs and get the cobra class destroyer battle ready. In addition to these 3 ships they could rely on support from all the ships that were sworn to Slanesh, which included one dauntless class light cruiser, 6 supply ships, 5 Claymore class corvettes and 3 Iconoclast class raider destroyers.

If necessary they could break off from Hagen's fleet and start their own warband. They would be hunted down by Hagen mercilessly but if they kept moving and were very careful then they could escape Lord Hagen's wrath. Maybe they would hide out in the eye of Terror with the other chaos legions, or maybe they could try the eastern fringe or the maelstrom.

Hopefully it would not come to that, it all depended upon the astropaths now to communicate with Lord Hagen and try to convince him that MA7 was not a threat to him.

***...

The Song of Rape exited out of the warp into orbit around the rogue ice planetoid. The cruiser was 5 kilometres long and home to 100,000 permanent crew members, not including children, the elderly, slaves and civilian non crew members.

It also contained 90 space marines.

These space marines formed a miniature warband that called itself the "Rape Lords", a humorous amalgamation of Song of Rape and Night Lords. The Rape Lords were bad news, terrible horrible people even by the shocking standards of the Night Lords.

They were the most sadistic rapists and murderers imaginable and the thought of following a daemon princess of Slanesh held great appeal to them. They despised and hated Lord Hagen for taking the lions share of all their plunder!

They had been waiting for years to find the opportunity to ditch this dead end chapter warband and this princess of Slanesh was the excuse they needed to ditch Hagen the dickless.

The crew of the Song of Rape had more mixed feelings about ditching the warband. Some of them had family members on other ships that they would never see again!

The Song of Rape was one of 5 Luna class cruisers in the fleet and had been constructed 200 years ago by order of Lord Hagen. The Disembowelling Knife had previously lacked heavy dedicated ships of the line except for the battle barge flagship.

The fleet was mostly comprised of about 100 supply ships that the night lords had captured over the millennia, but these were useless in battle and instead formed the main population centre of what was basically a mobile nation.

This nation of civilians were extremely useful to the night lords, they manufactured ammunition and war gear at a prodigious rate. Every vehicle and thunder hawk gunship was manufactured on these ships in converted workshops in the spacious cargo holds.

They also mined asteroids and to a limited extent even grew food.

But outside of these civilian ships, the fleet was very lacking in actual warships. They of course had large numbers of captured imperial warships, but these were mostly just small things like Cobra class destroyers and sword class frigates.

The civilian ships did churn out Claymore class corvettes at a prodigious rate as well as Iconoclast destroyers, as well as other small warships and naval ordinance.

They only had 5 strike cruisers left, including the Crucible of Starvation, and these were not designed to function as dedicated ships of the line. The only line ships they had were two Dictator class cruisers, both of them captured in boarding actions centuries ago.

They had 8 Dauntless class light cruisers captured in boarding actions but the idea of using them in a fleet engagement against more than one enemy vessel was laughable.

To solve this problem Lord Hagen had taken the unusual step of commissioning the civilian ships to build 5 Luna class cruisers from scratch. The Song of Rape was the 4th one to be built and had been crewed entirely by experienced chaos crew members, most of them taken from the 5 strike cruisers.

The crew therefore felt a strong sense of kinship to the crew of the strike cruisers. Each strike cruiser had given up almost 12,000 of it's best crew, with the civilian ships providing the rest of the number to provide the 100,000 crew needed.

The cartel had always been generous to the Song of Rape, and the ship even had a small cartel presence in the form of a few cartel women that had married into the ship's bridge officers. The Crucible of Starvation was always the first to answer their calls for aid and shared choice plunder with them when Hagen wasn't looking.

The Song of Rape waited pensively for the others to arrive. To kill time they sent civilian shuttles down to the planetoid to gather ice for the ship's water tanks and cooling systems.

They might need it. They were potentially cut off from access to the massive fleet fuel tankers and would need to harvest as much deuterium as they could from the trace amounts present in the ice. From now on they might spend the rest of their lives going from ice chunk to floating space ice chunk, drip feeding their fuel tanks with deuterium!

The psyckers detected it before it arrived.

The fabric of space time split open and out of it shot the ugly scarred strike cruiser. It looked hideous!

It had obviously been very nearly destroyed in a space battle and the repairs had been rushed and crude. Entire chunks were missing and the gaping holes had simply been patched up by welding steel plates over the gaps!

Attached to it's side was an only slightly less damaged cobra class destroyer. From the look of the pipes welded between the two ships, the destroyer was currently functioning like an extension on the strike cruiser.

The waiting repair crews groaned! This was going to be hard work!

The wounded ship limped it's way to beside the Song of Rape and the two vessels docked together.

***...

Labia was irritated by the condescending superior attitudes of the cruiser's repair teams.

Just because they lived on a shiny young ship where there was proper maintenance and everything worked, didn't give them the right to turn up their noses at those of us that made do with a corroded ancient rust bucket of a ship!

The entire ship was crawling with the condescending pricks. They were busily ripping out most of Labia's hard work, calling it crap, and replacing it with their own gold standard of quality. Labia didn't mind the fact that they were doing a better job, what she minded was their attitude about it!

The sewerage system was now working better than it had in Labia's entire life, but still they complained. They had especially turned up their noses at the lake on deck one.

A full 50,000 of the cruiser's crew were involved in the repairs. The cruiser's cargo holds were full to bursting with metal ingots from some planet they raided and they were using it to completely rebuild all the external damage to the ship.

"Your name is fucking stupid, what the hell were your parents thinking", said a nearby sewerage engineer who had just learned her name.

"My mother worships Slanesh, she wanted me to have a name that would draw attention", Labia answered indignantly.

"Well congratulations to your mum cause it worked! Your name is absolutely revolting and everyone who hears it will not forget it in a hurry," said the odious engineer.

"My labia is not revolting, my fiancée said that it tastes delicious, maybe you want to try it", Labia flirted in her ditziest voice.

This had the desired effect of shutting him up by making him uncomfortable. He shook his head in condescending disgust and left her alone.

All around her welding tools were crackling and hissing, power tools were buzzing and workers were working hard. Labia and the other specialists were trying to help but apparently they were considered too poorly skilled to be trusted with anything.

The only thing that she was needed for was to ask questions about the system, of which pipe did what and about the general state of the plumbing systems. This was really humiliating!

***...

Rat lifted another heavy pipe onto the scrap wagon outside the recycling centre, her new coworkers were really nice.

The scrap metal was being taken away to the civilian supply ship "Kilimanjaro" for recycling. Rat had no idea how they were getting the scrap to this ship, but it wasn't her job to know.

All she had to do was help lift ruptured pipes onto the scrap wagon as directed by the lovely people from the Song of Rape.

The ship was really crowded lately, at least 3 different crews were now crammed on board and getting to and from work was becoming very difficult. She was completely dependent upon friends to lead her to work and home, she was still completely blind.

All around her was a cacophony of noises, the sounds of serious repair work was everywhere. It was so loud and so constant that it was difficult to sleep.

***...

Octavia and Otto sat in Bullwhip's living room, drinking tea and snacking on cake. Octavia was now spending most of each day with Augusta and had been at Bullwhip's place all day.

The corridors were now standing room only, and Octavia's tiny apartment was too claustrophobic to spend the day in.

Candy was spending every waking moment fucking anything that would have her, Labia was working long hours as always, and Wendy and Talon desired privacy for the rest of the torture trial.

She could have visited Vespasian and her other fellow slaves, but they were mostly busy with work right now.

She had no desire to visit MA7 again any time soon. She still felt violated by what happened and it had caused her nightmares to return. She was duty bound to forgive MA7 but it was still too soon. She needed time to get over it and it had been only a day ago.

Spending time with her baby was very therapeutic for Octavia, he had a deep calming effect on her. Suckling in particular was extremely relaxing to her stress levels.

Otto himself was bored but had no where else to go. He was unwilling to leave Octavia out of his sight anyway after the events of yesterday.

He had been doing a lot of very impressive muscle exercises and had been watching TV with Bullwhip's husband Bob.

The news that Bullwhip had heard from the cartel was very alarming.

The fleet of the Disembowelling Knife was currently divided into two factions, with the vast majority of ships supporting Lord Hagen, and a small but significant minority supporting the Daemon Princess MA7.

This was a disaster for their short term survival! Lord Hagen would surely not stand for this weakening of his power base and would sooner destroy them all.

The nearest of Hagen's loyalist ships were too weak to take on the combined might of a Luna cruiser and a strike cruiser. They would not dare to approach them without at least two of the loyalist Luna's to back them up.

They had already been joined by a supply ship called the Kilimanjaro, and they were expecting more ships over the next few days.

The cartel estimated that it would take at least 6 days for the two nearest loyalist Luna's to arrive. They needed to be gone by then.

The problem was that 5 of the ships that had sworn allegiance to MA7 were significantly more than 6 days away.

"Is there no chance that the Chaos Lord will solve this peacefully and return all these ships to his fleet", Otto asked Bullwhip.

"It's possible but he would not be gentle to us, he would split us all up on different ships and keep MA7 on his flagship as a lieutenant, we would never see each other again", Bullwhip said unhappily.

"So you are going to just split from the fleet", Otto asked.

"Yeah, every ship in our new fleet is utterly sick of Hagen the Disemboweller, he has been robbing them of their best plunder for centuries and treats them like dirt", Bullwhip said and continued.

"We want a fresh start, a chance to decide our own fate and keep more of our own plunder. It's time that we ditched this toxic warband".

"What happens to us on the Indefatigable Faith", Otto asked

"Your wages will be increased even more substantially and even more chaos whores will be deployed to your ship. Half of you will live on the strike cruiser and half on the destroyer. You will also be given a contingent of 30 space marines to ensure your loyalty", Bullwhip said.

"And long term?"

"Long term your children born of your chaos wives will go on to replace you forever through successive generations", Bullwhip said with finality.

"But where will our new fleet go", Otto asked, putting emphasis on the word "our".

"We are going to go to one of the last places Hagen's fleet will expect, we are going to hide in the wake of the tyranid hive fleet Leviathan, we will be completely shielded by the shadow in the warp and undetectable", Bullwhip said happily.

Octavia gasped, "but that's so DANGEROUS!"

"Not really, the tyranids never return to worlds they have already stripped bare and even the Imperium won't waste ships to investigate these dead systems so close to the shadow in the warp", Bullwhip said and continued

"The nids are only interested in the biomass, water and atmosphere, they leave behind most of the minerals of the systems"

"We are going to find a suitably rich mining world and set up a mining colony".

"The nearest tendril of Leviathan is less than 24 days away at maximum warp speed, but we will be going much deeper into the wake then that, we will go as close as the navigators dare, completely cut off from all psychic communications"

"We will gather up our entire fleet in a series of warp jumps to new rendezvous points, dodging Hagen at every stage. We will then pretend to make for the eye of terror and then turn around in the warp and make for the heart of the nearby shadow in the warp"

"The navigators have already plotted the location of the shadow and can use it to find a suitable dead world in their wake", Bullwhip finished happily.

***...

Nathan happily sat on his small throne beside the much larger throne of MA7 in the command centre of the Song of Rape's massive bridge. He was now the consort of a Daemon Princess and enjoyed all of the perks that went with it.

Beside him, MA7 sat anxiously, suddenly given far more responsibility than she was comfortable with. She was now in direct command of an entire fleet, including over a million crew and just under 220 space marines not including neophytes.

It was completely not in her nature to direct the tactics and strategies of military operations. She might be physically able to rip open a battle tank with her new claws and deflect bullets with her supernatural skin, but psychologically she was as gentle as a lamb.

Nathan would have to train her how to fight.

For all strategy decisions she had the entire cartel to advise her, but she needed to appoint a fleet admiral to manage naval tactics in battle. Ironically the most qualified candidate, the only one with a significant amount of actual fleet teamwork experience in battle, was the captain of the captured cobra class destroyer.

The Disembowelling Knife survived by running from everyone who could put up a real fight, the only exception was the battle group of the flagship. The rest of the fleet were loners who raided soft targets alone, so they had very little fleet action experience.

A daemonette plopped itself down on Nathan's lap, offering herself to him. Nathan looked at MA7.

MA7 gave a very slight nod of her head and Nathan removed the groin plate of his armour and fucked the erotic chaos daemon. Being the consort of a Slanesh Daemon Princess REALLY had it's advantages.

As low ranking Daemons of Slanesh, the daemonettes instinctively obeyed the will of nearby high ranking daemons of Slanesh. As a daemon princess, MA7 was the second highest ranking type of daemon in existence. Only the powerful greater daemons of Slanesh outranked her.

The daemonettes were attracted to MA7 like flies and obeyed her every command.

The command centre throne room was infested with dozens of them. They were mostly having sex with everyone they could find, including the princess's consort.

These daemons were being completely non violent, bound to the will of MA7. They were both her bodyguard and her harem. MA7 never needed to sleep anymore now that she was immortal, she spent the night in their room having sex with the daemonettes whilst Nathan slept.

Nathan came hard inside the daemonette, it's pleasure aura was almost as intense as MA7's own and the orgasms they gave him were perfectly acceptable. It gave animal sounds of intense pleasure and seemed to completely absorb his semen into itself.

Nathan cruelly pinched and twisted it's 6 nipples, making the thing give haunting moans of pleasure that echoed around in his soul.

He got bored and threw the thing at MA7.

The daemonette squawked delightedly and noisily straddled MA7's new penis. MA7 moaned and fucked the creature for a while before ordering it to stop distracting her.

The chaos space marines, cartel women and navy officers regained the Princess's attention.

"We only have enough fuel to last another 3 months at most", the navy officers explained, "we need to make plans right now".

"What about the rogue planet? Doesn't it have any fuel on it", MA7 asked in her beautiful immortal voice.

"It has abundant fuel but it will take more than 6 days to harvest anywhere near enough, if we give fuel mining absolute top priority then we can add a few more weeks worth of deuterium in 6 days, but we would have to take significant manpower away from repair crews", the officer explained.

"Can't we just hop from place to place, harvesting ice as we go", MA7 asked.

"We can do that in most of the Galaxy, but the wake of the tyranid hive fleet will be stripped bare of almost all ice, the deuterium in this zone will be extremely difficult to get hold of", the officers explained.

"What are the options, I need advice", MA7 asked desperately.

The cartel physicists quickly outlined a range of options.

By far the most efficient option was to simply steal an imperial fuel tanker. The second option was to raid an imperial planet and steal all the deuterium from fuel tanks in orbit.

The third way was to steal from fuel tanks on the ground of an imperial planet, and the fourth best way was to capture any other imperial ships they could find and drain their fuel tanks.

MA7 was noticing a distinct pattern emerging.

"So basically our best options all involve violently stealing fuel from other people", MA7 asked to clarify.

"The greater risks bring greater rewards", the officers agreed.

"But it is not a long term solution, how do we get fuel supplies long term", she asked.

The officers were all amused by the naivety of this question.

The fleet had alway relied on raids to get fuel, for thousands of years they had been a completely predatory fleet. But MA7 insisted that they needed to produce their own fuel as much as possible, she would not risk the lives of her tiny fleet until they had time to at least regroup in the tyranid dead zone.

She suggested that the corvettes all split up and collect deuterium from rogue comets, and meet up at separate rendezvous points at different times. She also wanted the other fleet vessels to split up and meet only at rendezvous points.

They could not be sure anymore of the current locations of the loyalist ships in Hagen's fleet. These ships had severed all communications with the separatist fleet and the only astropaths they could still talk to were those of the flagship for diplomatic purposes.

They did however know the approximate location of every ship at the time just before the problems started, and they could use this information to make some educated guesses.

They didn't know but they were assuming that they had at least one disloyal astropath in the separatist fleet who was probably leaking information back to Hagen. They were assuming that Hagen knew their current location and was barreling towards them at breakneck speed.

They therefore had to be very sneaky with the timing of the rendezvous points and to leak as much false information as possible until they were safely incommunicado in the shadow of the warp caused by the tyranid hive fleet.

They were deliberately disseminating 20 separate stories about their eventual destination, 10 that sounded plausible but were not true, 9 that were absolutely crazy like invading Earth or flying into the halo zone, and hidden in among the 9 crazy options was the one true destination, slightly reworded on purpose to change it from hiding behind the hive fleet to actively engaging the hive fleet in battle.

Hagen would believe that the hive fleet story was one of the crazy lie destinations and would not look for them there.

***...

Over the next 5 days corvettes and supply ships arrived in orbit of the rogue planet and were given new orders.

Repair crews worked in a frenzy to repair both the Crucible of Starvation and the Indefatigable Faith. 200,000 crew members were involved in repairs by the start of the 5th day.

By directing 150,000 of them to focus on the cobra class destroyer's engine core, engines and warp drive in a frenzy of activity, they got the ship fully operational 12 hours before the best possible response time from the two enemy Luna's.

They then directed all 200,000 workers to spend the next 10 hours completely rebuilding the hull damage and battle armour of the strike cruiser.

The entire ship had had a very rushed overhaul and was now 15 percent more efficient. If they found the time to do a comprehensive job then they could boost the efficiency by an extra 50 percent.

The ship was much lighter now, it had shed over three million tons of rusted steel and detritus that had been successively patched over for thousands of years.

The vermin were not gone completely but they had suffered a very severe population reduction. Thousands of years of mouse shit, rats nests and spiderwebs were cleaned out. Almost one million tons of rust, dirt and other filth was vacuumed out of every nook and cranny of the ship!

Some of these places they found had not been visited by anyone in over a thousand years! Entire crawl spaces had been simply filled with garbage, detritus and dead bodies and then welded shut with plate steel by generations of lazy crew members!

They found all sorts of stuff including hidden temples, the meeting places of banned imperial house churches and even a few chaos spawns that had been welded into the crawl spaces and survived the long years by eating the abundant vermin.

Other parts of the inner hull cavities seemed to have mutated and were filled with twisted metal, dating back to the days when the Word Bearers had owned the ship.

Entire unique ecosystems of new subspecies of vermin lived in some of these places, including a unique species of ants. The repair crews didn't care about endangered species or rich historical finds, it was all unneeded weight that had to be shed.

They callously ripped it all out and sent the millions of tons of material to the Kilimanjaro for recycling. Even the vermin had value as raw materials.

The Kilimanjaro was a common imperial freighter, 1.9 kilometres in length and with a maximum cargo weight capacity of 10 million tons with its current engines. It had no space marines on board and was home to a staggering 150,000 adult civilians for such a small ship.

The crew universally worshipped Slanesh and were eager to follow the new daemon princess. They cavorted naked through out the highly cramped and crowded confines of their ship. They didn't use any concepts as pedestrian as a personal place to live, privacy or even sexual faithfulness.

The crew slept on the floor, on tables, on top of furniture, inside maintenance crawl spaces inside the walls and floors and ceilings, and pretty much anywhere else they could find. They rarely slept in the same place twice and regularly misplaced children.

Everyone on the ship fucked everyone else in arms reach, all while glorifying Slanesh. They only had a vague concern about who owned which particular child and the women freely swapped children and cared for any unattended child they found.

The birth rate was completely out of control and it was only by a combination of deadly childhood diseases and sexual predator serial killers that killed off enough children to prevent the crew from completely drowning in people. The dead bodies were just more raw materials for the chemical plants.

The Kilimanjaro was renovated to function as a mobile recycling centre, smelter and chemical processing plant. It could take in rust and churn out steel and could take in dead rats and give out plastic and fuel.

The fleet currently needed deuterium very badly and trace amounts of deuterium can be found in every drop of water and even in every dry mouse turd. The processing plant rendered down every dead fly, every spider, every rodent, every cockroach and ant and beetle for the tiny amounts of deuterium they contained.

Every single bit of crap, trash and detritus was rendered down to make fuel. They also processed megatons of ice, keeping the deuterium and venting the worthless hydrogen and oxygen back into space.

The steel mills were melting down the megatons of metal and rust from the Crucible of Starvation, and storing the metal for later.

When they finally got to the dead zone they were going to construct additional Claymore class corvettes and maybe even some more freighters. These ships were rugged and simple enough to be built without a dedicated shipyard and they needed as many ships as they could get.

After the 10 hours of repairing the Crucible of Starvation, the repair crews left to board their own vessels. 30 minutes before the deadline everyone was back in their ships and all the ship's had shared the fuel equitably.

Flight checks for warp travel were completed and engines and shields warmed up. Astropaths notified the rest of the scattered separatist fleet that they were leaving the nameless rogue ice planet and would never be returning.

At precisely 5 minutes before the earliest possible arrival time the entire fleet activated their warp engines and fled into the safety of the warp.

For a brief time all was silent and still in the deep darkness around the frozen rogue planet.

36 minutes and 27 seconds after the separatist fleet had fled into the warp, the warp opened once more and out poured the assembled war fleet send to defeat or destroy them.

The fleet was massive, consisting of two Luna class cruisers, 19 Claymore class corvettes, 8 Iconoclast class destroyers, 1 dauntless class light cruiser and an escort aircraft carrier. If the separatist fleet had still been present then they would have surrendered or been destroyed.

The battle group scanned the surroundings, they sensed the emissions of the traitors ships, they had been here less than an hour ago!

They detected evidence of ice mining on the surface of the planet and the surrounding space contained a lot of deuterium depleted water vapour, the traitors had been fuel mining!

They detected the warp drive emissions and calculated the trajectory. As Lord Hagen had suspected, the Slanesh worshipping scum were headed for the eye of terror!

***...

In Wendy's apartment the clock ticked in warning, tick, tick, tick, and then the alarm went off.

Talon smiled at Wendy in triumph, "the 3 weeks of my torture trials are up beloved. I didn't waver, I didn't crack, I have proved myself worthy. Now you are MINE!"

Wendy cowered in terror and submission and said, "yes Mistress Talon."

Wendy grovelled on the floor before Talon, her mind wild with masochistic anticipation, she was utterly screwed, Talon would torment and dominate her forever!

Talon smiled lovingly at her submissive wife, "oh the things I am going to do to you, you thought I was cruel before? You have been an EXTREMELY naughty girl, and you will be punished accordingly".

Wendy cowered on the floor terrified but yearning, she knew that pain and suffering was coming, such terrible suffering, and she yearned for it with her entire being.

"Get naked whore", Talon commanded.

"Yes Mistress Talon", Wendy stripped utterly naked and lay on her belly on the hard floor, awaiting orders.

Talon smiled and got dressed in a terrifying outfit of spiky black leather, "it's so good to have all your stuff back slut, I look forward to spending your hard earned money".

"Everything I own is yours Mistress Talon"

"Indeed", Talon said cruelly.

Talon selected a vicious switch cane, "I have been looking forward to this for a long time you evil little bitch".

After that Wendy knew only pain, so much terrible pain. Talon's wrath was so terrible. Wendy had no safe word to protect her. She did have some hard limits but they were very few. Talon now had the rest of her life to torture Wendy, and Wendy had given away all power to stop her.

The thought of being so powerless made Wendy ache with wetness, it was so HOT. She was so dominated completely, by an even more cruel Dominatrix wife then Talon had previously been!

Wendy felt so happy as the agony wracked her. She thought a happy prayer to Slanesh and apologised to him for what happened with MA7

Slanesh seemed to hear Wendy's prayer and suddenly her sensitivity to pain was temporarily doubled, both a punishment and a reward from Slanesh.

Hideous unbearable agony shot through Wendy deeply. Talon was hitting the worst spots, spots like the shins, the feet, the hands and the face. She even ordered Wendy to stick out her tongue and beat Wendy right on the tongue.

Wendy was a mass of bruises but her torture was just beginning!

Talon made Wendy do endless push ups while Talon sat on her back!

Talon made Wendy hold impossibly painful and uncomfortable poses as Talon used Wendy's ass cheeks as a dart board!

Wendy was forced to lick the triggers of loaded mouse traps over and over again, causing the traps to snap agonisingly on her tongue and face.

So much pain! Glorious sweet agony!

Wendy was in heaven and hell at the same time!

Wendy was forced to eat human shit, and then had the end of a riding crop forced down her throat until she vomited it all back up again into a container. She was then forced to swallow the vomit from the container once more, before being forced to puke and then swallow once more!

The sheer horror and degradation of the puke and swallow torture forced the sensation centres of Wendy's brain to stretch open. It was so utterly bad and horrid that it caused the most intense emotional sensation in Wendy.

"I love you Mistress Talon", Wendy choked out as she puked, said with the deepest and most complete devotion.

It was true, Wendy was completely and totally smitten. This torture was absolutely wonderful, she felt so totally dominated!

Talon smiled and lovingly kicked Wendy in the face before grabbing a handful of her hair painfully and forcing Wendy's face down into the shit puke.

The puke smelled indescribably sickeningly bad! Being forced to eat it caused extreme revulsion, the only reason she could force it down was because Talon so completely controlled her. This in turn made Wendy feel wonderful that she could be forced to do something that was so completely repellent to her entire body and brain!

Wendy had the puke poured all over her head and was ordered to lay down on her stomach with her hands on her head and not move without permission. Wendy obeyed, gagging at the smell of the puke. Talon's skilful fingers then found secret terrible spots on Wendy's body and tickled her with expert skill.

Wendy went mad with laughter but didn't move, obeying Mistress Talon's orders. It tickled her so terribly badly, it was absolute torture, but she was too submissive to move and just lay absolutely still and laughed hysterically. Her laughter made her breathe in more of the horrible puke smell, adding to her torment.

After hours of being tickled so hard that she soiled herself (and was forced to eat her own shit of course), Talon stopped tickling her and made her crawl on her hands and knees to the bathroom. Talon kicked her in the ass as she crawled and whipped her naked back.

Wendy was deeply in submissive head space and was in awe of the awesome domination of her beloved Mistress Talon.

Talon ordered Wendy to crawl to the toilet and lap up the water in the bowl with her tongue like the bitch she was.

Wendy obeyed feeling wonderful humiliation, and lapped up the toilet water with her tongue. Talon then resumed tickling Wendy with her head in the toilet and flushed the toilet occasionally to add to the sensation.

Wendy's body was alternately tickled and beaten until she threw up in the toilet, wailing in humiliation and suffering. This was heavenly for Wendy!

Finally Wendy was ordered to pull her head out of the toilet.

Wendy was so weak and shaky from all the vomiting and beatings that she couldn't stand up or even crawl, she instead lay on the floor shaking, weak in pain and utterly humiliated. With her trembling mouth she was saying words of love and worship for Talon, utterly smitten with the dominant sadist.

Talon connected a rubber hose to a wall water faucet and hosed Wendy down with cold water, washing away some of the puke and shit. When Wendy was relatively clean Talon threw a cake of soap at her and ordered her to wash.

Wendy shakily obeyed and sudded herself up with soap until she was completely covered in white foam. Talon then hosed her off with the cold water of the hose.

Then came Wendy's hair care. Talon had always demanded that Wendy kept her shoulder length brown hair as beautiful as possible for Talon's pleasure. Wendy used product after product to clean and nurture her hair. Talon periodically hosed her off. She also brushed her teeth and thoroughly cleaned her mouth, anus and vagina.

When Wendy was completely clean Talon beat her with the hose and ordered her to clean up all the shit, puke and other bodily substances from every room and every item. Talon stripped down naked so that Wendy could wash her clothes and shoes.

Talon had a quick shower and then dried herself luxuriously with the marvellous warm towels.

Talon arrogantly walked out to find the shivering wet Wendy scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees. Talon flicked Wendy's wet ass with the Towel a few dozen times before letting Wendy use the slightly damp towel to dry herself off.

When the apartment was all clean Talon ordered Wendy to inject herself with healing drugs and then come to Talon's Dominatrix throne.

Talon sat down naked on her throne and called the money lender she was indebted to on a mobile Vox phone and told them to come to the apartment to receive their money in full.

Wendy soon joined Talon and kneeled down on her hands and knees so that Talon could rest her feet on Wendy's already healing back.

After a while the doorbell rang and Wendy humbly excused herself to answer the door, completely naked.

Wendy soon returned to the room with the money lender and resumed her position as Talon's foot rest.

"I see that your trials are over and you are once more returned to your rightful place", the fat money lender said to Talon, stating the obvious.

"This submissive little turd is back under my feet where she belongs and I now get to spend her billions of script as I see fit", Talon replied smugly.

"I'm glad to hear it because you now owe me over one billion script", said the money lender with a twinkle in her eye.

Talon ordered Wendy, "go pay off my debt you whore".

Wendy grovelled in obedience and ran off to gather the money from her private wall safe. She came back quite some time later with a massive suitcase full of script.

The money lender smiled and fed the paper notes into a portable money counting machine she carried. Wendy had paid her too much and the lender gave back the change.

"Your debt is now paid in full, nice to do business with you", said the money lender with a deep bow.

Wendy showed her out and returned to Talon's feet.

"Ah this is the life", Talon said happily.

Wendy smiled and agreed, this was indeed the life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rat marvelled at the static distorted image of her hand in front of her face. The cartel medical specialists were in the process of tuning and calibrating her brand new bionic eye!

"It's glorious Talon! A million blessings of Nurgle be upon you, you are so generous", Rat told Talon with gratitude.

"It's our pleasure, isn't it bitch", Talon said to Wendy.

"Yes Mistress Talon, it really is our pleasure to help dear Rat", Wendy said happily.

"You two are so romantic, Talon loves you so much to have endured a torture quest for you", Rat said happily.

Talon and Wendy both swelled with pride at this and looked at each other adoringly.

"I'm so excited to see my husband's face for the first time since before the wedding", Rat said blissfully.

This made Wendy tear up with emotion.

Rat's husband Glans had been forcibly removed from the hospital for getting in the way of the operation.

The static cleared up and the image became amazingly sharp, Rat flicked through several different spectrums by trying to double blink. Rat no longer had eyelids so the command options for the bionic eye had been hooked up to the motor nerves of her eyelids.

"Calibration and tuning is now complete", the cartel doctor informed them, and she then went on to give an in depth lecture about the eye and about Rat's health in general.

Rat got up and was directed to a mirror on the wall. A hideous face looked back at her in the mirror.

Rat's face and body was covered in sprayed on skin grafts, but the grafts were clearly badly infected from Rat's flesh and were festering. The hair plugs in her scalp were likewise swollen and infected. The plastic surgeon had tried to fix her appearance but her diseased flesh was almost impossible for her to work with. She did at least have lips now and they had some feeling.

She had new nipples and large artificial breast implants. Her clitoris had also been repaired to feel some sensation. The Slanesh worshippers had wanted to restore as many erogenous zones as possible.

She also had thin layers of fat implanted under her burnt skin to replace the previous empty fat cells that had been roasted away.

In her right eye socket was a blocky metal bionic eye and attached power cell. The doctor had spent some time showing Rat how to recharge the power cell every few weeks.

Her entire appearance was sickeningly ugly to Rat and she wondered why Glans found her attractive.

"You look GORGEOUS", shouted the voice of Glans from the doorway.

Rat turned around and gazed in wonder at her husband. He had lost weight slightly and was slightly balder then he had been but he was otherwise unchanged. The only real difference was that he now looked a little bit infected, no doubt a result of spending so much time in bed with Rat.

Glans was gazing at her with unhinged, slightly crazy adoration.

"Am I really beautiful husband", Rat asked anxiously.

"You are PERFECT", Glans said and rushed forward to embrace her.

If Rat still had tear ducts she would be crying her eyes out right now, she was just so deeply touched.

Completely ignoring everyone else in the room, Glans carried her to the bed and spent the next two hours making passionate love to her. Everyone else took their leave and left. Rat and Glans didn't even notice them go.

***...

Chaos astropath TigerLily Muhammad washed her fiancé Sigmund Smith with a wet rag. He was stringing together completely random words to make sentences and his motor functions were very confused.

TigerLily had been working nonstop to rebuild his psychically fried mind. It had not been easy.

Around her the thoughts of the remaining half of torpedo squad 17A were softer towards her, watching as she dedicatedly spent every waking moment caring for Sigmund and rebuilding his mind.

She was now living aboard the cobra class destroyer Indefatigable Faith permanently, working as an astropath. With the communications black out she had very little work to do right now and merely passively listened to any psychic signals that were sent her way. She was now powerful enough to intercept the enemy psychic communications but couldn't understand the messages, they were speaking in code.

"5 yellow hive knife water", Sigmund told her affectionately.

"What did he just say", asked one of the torpedo squad members, TigerLily had been acting as a translator for Sigmund's gibberish, reading his mind to figure out what he was trying to say.

"My fiancé was saying... I love you so much? It's hard to decipher, whatever the exact words, it's obvious that it is personal between Sigmund and I", TigerLily answered.

TigerLily had told the crew members that Sigmund had been driven mad by the psychic birth scream of the daemon, which was true. She conveniently left out the part about how it was her own psychic trickery that had rendered Sigmund so vulnerable to the daemon in the first place.

Every person on the two ships had heard that psychic birth scream echo in their minds. It had driven over half the psyckers on board various levels of insane and even non psyckers of weak enough minds had suffered madness.

She had told them truthfully enough that Sigmund had been less than 100 meters away from the epicentre of the daemon's birth, much closer than anyone else in the squad had been at the time.

The squad already knew that Sigmund's psychological health had not been great to start with, and it was easy for them to assume that the horror and proximity of the psychic scream had driven the mentally ill young man out of what remained of his mind.

TigerLily now looked like the dedicated long suffering fiancée, working feverishly to restore their squad mate to his right mind, and this made the squad much less hostile to her. She was still a mutant and a psycker, but right now she was Sigmund's only hope and that made them tolerate her.

TigerLily kissed Sigmund lovingly and finished washing him on the floor of the bunk room.

The room was much more spacious now with 15 free bunks. 30 people still lived in the room including her, but half of them were chaos women who were the girlfriends and fiancées of the remaining 15 men, and these women all shared the bunks with their men.

TigerLily was the only Tzeentch worshipper living in the bunk room, the other women mostly worshipped Slanesh. There were no Nurgle or Khorne worshippers but there were 3 who worshipped chaos undivided.

The Slanesh worshippers were, to a girl, sex crazed nymphomaniacs who spent every moment they could having sex with the men.

TigerLily led Sigmund to his bottom bunk and lay him down. He was very unsteady on his feet still but a huge improvement over how he was yesterday.

TigerLily sent Sigmund to sleep with a psychic command and climbed over him to lay beside him.

"I will need to be completely undisturbed for the next 3 hours, I am going to try to rebuild his speech centres of his brain to stop him using gibberish, a slight distraction from my trance could harm Sigmund", TigerLily told her bunk mates. They solemnly agreed.

TigerLily relaxed her body into a deep trance and let her spiritual self leave her body. Her ghostly essence looked around the room unseen.

TigerLily admired her own beautiful body, Sigmund was such a lucky man in so many ways!

She inspected the warp around her. The Gellar field was activated and the Indefatigable Faith was currently over a light year away from MA7 on the Song of Rape. Good, that means she is safe from warp predators attacking her soul.

She carefully examined her own brain. The massive overdose of spook she had taken had caused very minor brain damage but had also permanently enhanced the psychic brain centres and raised her powers to almost the levels of a battle psycker. Brain damage was a small price to pay for such power. Her vision centres of her brain had taken the brunt of the brain damage, but she barely noticed the slightly weaker vision.

Satisfied that nothing vitally important was broken, she turned her attention from her own brain to Sigmund's brain. It was in a much more sorry state!

The damage to Sigmund wasn't so much in the form of permanent physical damage like TigerLily's brain, it was more that his mind was jumbled up.

TigerLily drew deeply on the power of Tzeentch to show her the correct order it had been in the past. Knowledge and insight flooded her, filling her with hope.

Hope flooded her mind in a tidal wave and she felt empowered to do anything!

TigerLily carefully did not act on this mad hope, knowing that it led to disaster, but still kept hold of the emotion while letting cold logic guide her actions.

With great care she unjumbled his fragmented mind and gradually pieced it back together. She took the opportunity to make Sigmund's feelings for TigerLily extremely loving and affectionate. He was basically her slave now, she decided what he would feel.

Letting her mind freely rearrange his mind subconsciously sped up the process considerably compared to consciously focusing on every decision. Her own neural plasticity was already effortlessly rearranging the puzzle to fit Tzeentch's boon of knowledge.

Correct vocabulary was flooding back into Sigmund now and once it started to gather momentum, TigerLily's brain struggled to keep up with the pace. She focused her will and reduced the speed before it drove her mad.

This was so difficult, she needed more processing power. She hastily reached out to the minds of every other person in the room and they all dropped down into unconsciousness. She then psychically linked all of their brains together with Sigmund's and disengaged her own brain and had a nap.

Sigmund's speech centres were now psychically linked to the speech centres of the others. The brains of the bunk mates would use all of their neural plasticity to keep from going mad. In the process, Sigmund's own speech centres would conform as much as possible to the speech centres of the other people in the room. TigerLily smirked.

When she woke up she found that the bunk mates were still only just maintaining their previous levels of sanity, and she carefully disengaged their minds from Sigmund and each other. They instantly passed out into an even deeper sleep as their tired brains desperately rested. They would feel like shit when they woke, TigerLily smirked.

Sigmund now had a passable vocabulary and even knew a few new languages! It was a complete success.

TigerLily then looked at the remaining problems and went to work on fixing them until Sigmund's brain was too tired to go on. TigerLily let him sleep and returned to her body.

One of the men and his Slanesh girlfriend had recently entered the room and was curious about why everyone was asleep, and specifically why some people were asleep on the floor.

TigerLily stretched deeply and got up, she was ravenously hungry!

"What happened", asked the couple.

"Oh, they are fine, will just be hung over in the morning, they drink too much", TigerLily lied.

The people would have very dim recollections when they woke up and all of them had been drinking alcohol earlier, the lie would be believed.

"Sigmund is very tired but I think that I have completely fixed his speech, I even taught him a few new languages! Don't try to wake him, he needs a full 10 hours of sleep", TigerLily said proudly.

The couple was very impressed.

They tried to wake up the people on the floor. The sleepers speech centres were still so tired that they could only slur incomprehensible noises at them. TigerLily reached into the mind of the couple and made them believe that they could smell alcohol on the people's breath. The couple shrugged and left them alone to sleep it off on the floor.

TigerLily ravenously helped herself to a bowl of rat stew in the mess hall before returning to the room to sleep.

***...

Rating Sigmund Smith awoke, his head killing him. He had never felt so tired in his mind. He groaned in pain, his thoughts scattered.

"You are awake", he heard the happy voice of TigerLily say.

He looked at her amazingly beautiful face and felt a flood of affection despite his headache and tiredness. He had fallen in love with her very quickly.

"Awe, that's such a sweet thing to think", she said happily and kissed him.

Pleasure filled him as he was kissed by the object of his desire.

TigerLily spent quite a lot of time kissing Sigmund and it had a calming effect on him. The pleasure helped to fight against the pain that was flooding his head.

Eventually she stopped kissing him and helped him sit up.

All around the room his squad members and their ladies were groaning in agony and complaining about the hangover from hell.

It took him a little while to notice that he could now understand the words!

"I can understand you all, you are no longer speaking nonsense", Sigmund exclaimed happily.

A chorus of soft cheers broke out from the hung over men.

"It was you who were saying gibberish. You owe your sanity to that mutant witch, she has been working her magic on you ever since you fell ill", said Jimmy, one of the few men who was not hung over.

"I feel terrible, my head hurts so bad", Sigmund said and fell to backwards on the bed, his vision going grey.

"You must take it easy my love, I still have many more days of work left before I have completely healed your mind", TigerLily exclaimed.

"What happened to me", Sigmund asked.

"It is very complicated to explain but a daemon did this to you", TigerLily said gently.

Sigmund tried to process this but his head hurt too much.

"He is still very weak, he is having trouble thinking. This is only an early stage in his recovery. It will take me days to return him back to normal, don't expect too much of him today", TigerLily told the room.

"What are you going to fix today", Jimmy asked her.

"Today I need rest, the exertion of yesterday almost destroyed my mind, I used every strength I possess to return his powers of speech. Sigmund also needs rest, his brain is in intense pain worse than those hangovers from all the repair work I did on it, tomorrow he will be rested enough for me to continue", TigerLily said showing her level of exhaustion.

"I have really met a keeper", Sigmund said with deep respect.

TigerLily helped him walk to the toilet and then took him to the mess hall and got him food and water. He ate gratefully with her help.

She really was taking amazing care of him, how had he ever found such an amazing girl?

TigerLily sensed his thoughts and kissed his cheek happily. It felt really nice.

After breakfast she took him to the infirmary to check his health. He didn't really understand much of what was said, he was still very confused. The doctor injected him with something and he felt less pain.

TigerLily then had to go to work and took him with her.

The space marines on the bridge were scary but they didn't object to his presence. He just lay down under TigerLily's work desk and slept. Her bird talon feet softly stroked his hair, it felt wonderful.

In his mind he heard TigerLily's soft voice sing to him in a chaos lullaby, he really did have an amazing fiancée.

She occasionally woke him up for meals and to drink water, but mostly he just slept.

At the end of the day she took him home, helped him with eating, grooming, washing and toileting and then she put him to bed.

That night she made gentle love to him and covered his face with her sweet kisses. He fell asleep cuddling her, his arms wrapped around her naked body.

***...

Labia was bored.

For the first time in thousands of years, all the plumbing on the ship was working perfectly.

All of her coworkers were equally bored. They still got paid for showing up to work so they were all present.

At the moment Labia and the others were in their filthy work overalls and had no desire to risk having sex in such unhygienic clothes. They had already spent 3 hours making out with each other and were now bored with kissing.

They had sung songs, gathered in prayer circles to worship Slanesh, and had played every game they could think of.

They considered cleaning, but the ship was already the cleanest it had ever been. The deck was clean enough to eat off!

The crew of the Kilimanjaro had completely stripped the ship of every non essential thing that might possibly contain even the smallest trace of deuterium, including every last grain of dirt they could find. They had cleaned and stripped the ship so thoroughly that it was now a staggering 3 million tons lighter! Labia had known it was dirty but DAMN!

The only dirty things left were their overalls, boots, tools and wagons. To kill time they cleaned all of these things for several hours.

They then wandered the ship asking people if they had any plumbing problems. The only jobs they found were occasional blocked sinks, and all took minutes to fix.

The cartel meetings were even more boring. The only things that still even got talked about was waste disposal and sanitation strategies for the future. Labia was lucky if she was called in for more than an hour a day.

The plumbers even visited the happy tech priests to ask if they had anything pipe related that needed fixing. The tech priests were delighted to say that for the first time in living memory, all the machines and systems were working properly.

The only jobs that still needed doing could only be done in real space, the ship still needed to be properly dry docked to completely replace the hull and engines.

The ship was very dark of late, and they all carried hand cranked electric lamps to see.

The ship only had enough deuterium fuel left for 3 months and 1 week of continual warp travel. By severely reducing power consumption they could add an extra few hours of flight, and that might mean the difference between life and death.

As a result all the lights were off, power to all private rooms was shut off, all hot water systems were turned off and life support was running at the bare minimum safe level.

The cartel and other rich people of course could afford their own private generators but even they had had to give up most of their fuel.

The ship had shed as much weight as it possibly could to save fuel expenditure. The only exception was personal property like furniture and other household items. All of this weight had been dumped onto the Kilimanjaro. The Kilimanjaro was ordered to spend the next 4 weeks flying from comet to comet, mining deuterium, so it could afford the extra weight.

The Crucible of Starvation unfortunately did not have the deuterium refining capacity that the Kilimanjaro had, the strike cruiser was a pure warship not a factory ship.

They were instead tasked with leading Lord Hagen's forces as far as possible in the wrong direction before doubling back and meeting up with a Claymore class corvette to hopefully refuel.

The plumbers and coworkers gave up for the day and went home early. They were just wasting extra oxygen by being at work.

***...

Candy happily lay in bed cuddling her fiancée Labia, there was no work to do so they both had gone home early.

The ship no longer needed whores for the destroyer crews, the men were all coupled by now and the whores were just causing problems for the relationships.

The steel mill no longer existed and sanitation only needed her for a few hours to collect trash from the apartments. There was just nothing to do, the repair overhaul had created a severe economic depression, so many jobs had involved fighting the mountain of filth that was now all gone!

The apartment was illuminated by a tiny hand cranked lamp. Every 30 minutes it had to be cranked 30 times to replace the static charge. They only cranked it when it went out, mostly for something to do.

Normally the couple would be having sex right now, but the oxygen levels were as low as they could safely be and that made sex too exhausting to reach orgasm. The corridors of course had more oxygen, especially the restricted areas that the plumbers hung out in, but loitering around in these higher oxygen places was forbidden to off duty personnel.

So they instead cuddled, that didn't require much oxygen at all.

They both felt slightly numb from the lack of oxygen, it was a horror for two Slanesh worshippers!

If only they were cartel members who could afford to buy bottled oxygen for their homes! Even better would be to be living on a ship with no oxygen restrictions like the Indefatigable Faith. The tiny little destroyer was so much more fuel efficient than the much heavier strike cruiser and didn't need to be so draconian in the power restrictions.

They would visit Talon and Wendy's dungeon tonight to use the bondage equipment and could then enjoy the extra oxygen. Candy had wanted to just stay over there for the next few months but Labia had said that that would cost Wendy hundreds of millions of credits for all the extra oxygen they would consume if they just stayed there all the time.

Octavia had no such problem with staying almost all day everyday at Bullwhip's apartment but Labia still said no and Candy unhappily dropped the idea.

At least the cuddles were comfortable...

***...

Wendy rubbed her rapidly healing bruises as she tried to lower fuel consumption even more. They desperately needed to make the meagre remains of their current fuel tank last as long as possible.

She was wearing an oxygen mask and was reading her paperwork with a light weight glow stick. Both the paperwork and the glow stick would be jettisoned as soon as they stopped being useful to shed weight.

A plume of jettisoned trash a light year in length trailed behind the strike cruiser in the warp. Wendy had been forbidden by Mistress Talon from jettisoning any of their sex outfits or bondage gear! Wendy was secretly glad that Talon had forbidden this.

Wendy had however jettisoned all of her wardrobe of work clothes, the glass frames of her giant wall photographs, most of her nonessential office supplies, and anything else that she could bear to part with. Wendy was currently wearing only some sexy lingerie, she had jettisoned all of her non sex related items of clothing.

Filing cabinets, paper trays, old files that were already backed up digitally, all of it had gone out the airlock. Even the cartel admin office had lost 25 percent of it's furniture out the air locks.

Wendy's weight purges were being carried out all over the ship and she was seeing impressive results. The ship had lost hundreds of tons of dead weight and bought them an extra hour of fuel saved.

This trail of crap also had the added effect of giving their pursuers something to follow. The filing cabinets were probably thumping off the noses of the enemy ships right now.

Even more amusing was all the pellets of compacted dry sewerage they were jettisoning, the thought of Hagen's ships being pelted with turds made Wendy laugh.

Just to be evil she had also just taken the liberty of jettisoning a cluster of thermonuclear anti naval mines into their wake to make the enemies have a rotten time. Their void shields and armoured prows should absorb the bulk of the blasts but it would still scare the absolute fuck out of them!

"What else can we dump", Wendy asked the women around her.

"Half our water tanks", Jenny suggested.

"Hm that's dangerous, we might need it, I guess that we could drain half the water out of every tank rather than having half the tanks full and half empty", Wendy replied.

"That's what I meant", Jenny explained.

"Yeah that water is already depleted of all it's deuterium anyway, it can go", Wendy agreed and gave the order to dump half the water.

"That should shed, let's see... 30,000 TONS! Good grief, we should have dumped it ages ago, why are we even carrying so much water", Wendy exclaimed in disbelief.

The cartel advisers gave her a very technical explanation about why they needed so much water, apparently the fire systems and even the internal volume of the water pipes used up a lot of this water. They could still survive on half the amount of water but would need to enact water restrictions.

3 minutes later 30,000 tons of water and sewerage were spraying out the back of the ship, giving a temporary slight increase to their acceleration. Wendy imagined the mass thumping off the pursuers nose cones and giggled.

They had now bought themselves over a day of extra fuel.

***...

Captain Saddam the black heart, captain of the Luna class cruiser Howling Fury, recovered from his mild heart attack and discovered that he had soiled himself.

Curse those Slanesh traitors!

He had been silently following in the wake of the strike cruiser Crucible of Starvation, reporting their movements back to Lord Hagen and waiting to ambush them the moment they dropped out of warp.

The fools had not been hard to follow!

As Lord Hagen had predicted they were fleeing to the Eye of Terror, but they obviously didn't have enough fuel to get there. They had been jettisoning everything from ladies wardrobes to desks to filing cabinets to save weight to make the fuel last the distance.

He had been particularly annoyed by the shit pellets exploding against his bridge void shield.

This trail of garbage and shit had been smashing off the front shields for the last few light years.

According to the scanners, the residual heat contained in the flotsam indicated that it had been jettisoned mere minutes ago! They must be less than a few million miles ahead of them.

The fools!

Normally there was almost no way of tracking a ship through the warp, but the fools frantic efforts to shed weight had given him a trail of breadcrumbs to follow!

But it was Saddam who had been the real fool! In the stream of garbage he had failed to notice those anti naval mines!

3 of them had hit the armoured prow of his ship and exploded. The blasts had made his void shields drop out, torn through his prow armour and caused a massive hull breach. The front end of the Gellar field had temporarily failed and Daemons had materialised in the prow of the ship and were attacking the crew.

They were lucky to still be alive!

The captain ordered the ship to slow down until they were a safer distance, they needed to wait for the void shields to reactivate.

The order was just coming through when something absolutely gigantic hit into the front of the ship. It engulfed the ship and pounded against the bridge windscreen.

Half desiccated turds and a soiled condom stuck fast to his windscreen!

"Curse you you traitors!"

***...

Chaos astropath Adolf Tzeentchlove nervously tried to shoo away the daemonette in MA7's command bridge.

The daemonette was sniffing at his soul and hissing viciously at him. It could tell that he was a worshipper of Tzeentch and it didn't like it at all.

Adolf shooed it more forcefully and motioned with his hands trying to make it back off.

The daemonette was not impressed by his hand motion and quick as lightning it bit his hand, biting down to the bone and hissing loudly as it bit.

Adolf screamed and suddenly heard the voice of MA7 command, "leave him alone handmaiden!"

The daemonette froze and opened it's teeth releasing his hand. He pulled his hand away frantically.

The daemonette gave him one more angry hiss and then slunk away to curl up at MA7's feet.

A medic raced over to treat Adolf's hand, the daemonettes had been biting the followers of other gods all day. They didn't mind chaos undivided worshippers or irreligious people and were very friendly with Slanesh worshippers. But they hated the worshippers of the other 3 chaos gods.

"I'm sorry Adolf, my pets REALLY don't like Tzeentch followers", MA7 said apologetically.

"Thank you for rescuing me, your majesty", Adolf said and bowed deeply.

Nathan laughed at him, cock deep in a moaning daemonette.

Adolf ignored the royal consort's laughter.

Around him were a cluster of bitten and harassed looking Tzeentch and Nurgle astropaths. They were all hiding away in a far corner of the massive throne room, as far away as possible from the daemonettes.

Much closer to the throne a cluster of Slanesh astropaths were happily having sex with the daemonettes and apparently receiving a very warm welcome.

The throne room was a massive command centre 80 meters long and 40 meters wide. At the far end were the two thrones and the rest of the room was filled with office equipment and wide open spaces.

It was packed with people who served the daemon princess in various capacities, including a large number of astropaths.

The daemonettes danced around the room at random and cavorted with the Slanesh worshippers and to a lesser extent with the undivided and the irreligious. Occasionally these random movements brought them into contact with the others.

The room contained around 50 of the loathsome creatures.

Suddenly a coded message reached Adolf's brain and he gave it his full attention. It was TigerLily.

Adolf stood up and said, "permission to approach the throne, I have a message".

MA7 had insanely good hearing and heard him. She commanded him to approach.

Nervously he moved towards the throne, a daemonette orgy blocked his path.

At a command from MA7 the daemonettes moved out of the way and Adolf approached. The daemonettes were loudly hissing at him but didn't attack him.

"Your majesty, news from your daughter Wendy. She reports that she has engaged the Howling Fury and has destroyed it", Adolf said respectfully.

Nathan burst out laughing, "Wendy always was my favourite daughter! I'm so proud of her."

"What!?" MA7 squawked, "she could have died! I gave explicit orders not to engage!"

The daemonettes all hissed angrily, looking to MA7 for permission to pounce on the source of her upset. MA7 hushed them and asked Adolf for the entire story.

***...

Wendy had been shedding dead weight into the warp as ordered, drawing the pursuit towards the eye of terror. She had then had the idea to drop a cluster of thermonuclear naval mines in her wake.

The mines had ripped open the armoured prow of the Howling Fury, knocked it's void shields offline and damaged it's Gellar field.

The ship had then been boarded by legions of daemons of Slanesh and they had caused so much damage and confusion that the ship had dropped out of warp and sent urgent messages to Lord Hagen for aid.

In their panic one of the astropaths had forgotten to encode the signal and had not focused it specifically to Lord Hagen's Astropaths but simply to ALL nearby chaos astropaths.

The Crucible of Starvation had intercepted the transmission, Wendy turned the ship around, they dropped out of warp facing the starboard side of the Howling Fury, and then fired a salvo of melta torpedoes and fired all macro cannons.

Surprise was total and with the void shields still offline the macro cannons destroyed the starboard lance batteries before they could return fire.

The torpedoes then penetrated the starboard hull plating and detonated inside the ship with sub atomic heat blasts, liquefying the metal superstructure of the ship's interior and causing raging fires all along the length of the ship.

For good measure the captain of the Crucible of Starvation rammed the armoured prow of the strike cruiser into the most heat softened part of the starboard side of the Howling Fury and ripped the Luna class cruiser clean in half.

The Crucible of Starvation's void shields had absorbed the bulk of the force of the impact and the damage to the strike cruiser was very slight.

The Howling Fury had had an escort of corvettes accompanying it and they were so surprised that it took them a few moments to react. By then the Howling Fury was destroyed and the Crucible of Starvation turned its attention to the corvettes.

The crucible destroyed 3 corvettes and crippled 2 others before fleeing back into the Warp to escape the remaining 6 corvettes. The crucible had sustained some port side damage from the corvettes but only suffered 100 dead and 1000 wounded from the entire engagement.

It was a major victory that would come to be known as the battle of the Howling Fury.

The Disembowelling Knife had suffered over 160,000 dead crewmen, including 75 dead or injured space marines, from the Crucible of Starvation directly.

3 corvettes had exploded killing all of the 21,000 crew each had been carrying.

2 corvettes had been badly crippled, injuring or killing thousands.

Most importantly one of the precious Luna class cruisers had been utterly ripped in half, killing or injuring probably most of the 100,000 crew on board including 75 space marines.

The Crucible of Starvation had taken the liberty of using its astropaths to broadcast the location of the ruined Luna cruiser to all nearby imperial forces in the area. This sealed the fate of the survivors and no one escaped.

The imperial fleet sent two nearby dauntless class light cruisers to investigate and they engaged and destroyed the remaining 6 corvettes, boarded and captured the two crippled corvettes, and towed away the remains of the Howling Fury and the two corvettes to the nearest imperial shipyard to be repaired and added to the imperial fleet.

***...

Octavia, Otto, Labia, Candy and about a 400 other people who lived on the port side of decks 9, 10, 11 and 12 were injured. Even worse where those who lived in the very nose of the ship!

The front of the ship was bent and mangled horribly from the head on collision. The superstructure might be mostly intact and the hull might not be badly breached, but it was still absolutely horrible for the hundreds of people who lived in the ship's forward most prow!

100 had been killed and another 600 were injured. Some of these people were trapped in folded metal from the force of the impact, the injuries were terrible.

Octavia, Otto, Labia and Candy were all fortunate enough to have Wendy and Talon footing the bill to have them sent to the cartel hospital, most of the injured weren't so lucky.

The blasts from the corvettes macro cannons had caused such extreme shockwaves in the hull that people and furniture in the port side apartments close to the hull had been thrown around the room as if it was an earthquake.

The 4 of them had all been cowering in bed, holding each other and praying to the emperor and Slanesh that the ship would survive whatever battle it was in.

The collision had come suddenly and sent the bed and furniture moving towards the table and chair end of the room. This had alarmed them but they had been ok and had managed not to fall out of the bed.

They were still recovering from the collision when the distinct thumping of objects hitting failing void shields met their ears. This continued for a few minutes before the void shields failed.

With an almighty explosion that burst their eardrums, the wall that the bed head was against vibrated like a drum and the bed and all other furniture touching the wall was shot forward like a bullet.

The bed slammed against the opposite wall and they flew out of it like catapult stones and smashed against the wall, breaking bones all through their bodies.

They had been unable to move with so many broken limbs and had waited 40 minutes before they were rescued.

Wendy had immediately had them transferred to the cartel hospital and had guards stationed to protect their apartment from looting.

The 4 of them lay in hospital beds covered in casts to heal their bones. They had been injected with advanced bone healing drugs but still needed 48 hours in the casts to fully heal.

Octavia was so ITCHY!

She couldn't move a single limb and was maddeningly itchy all over and couldn't scratch. Bullwhip was kind enough to scratch Octavia, flooding her with relief.

Both Candy and Labia were laughing hysterically. Talon was busily tickling Candy and Wendy was tickling Labia. Neither girl could move at all in their casts and were shrieking with laughter.

Apparently Candy and Labia were consenting to this and had asked for some bondage fun time. Talon and Wendy had been delighted to oblige.

Otto looked miserable as much as Octavia could bend her head to see in her casts and neck brace. For someone who's culture places so much importance on self reliance, being powerless in casts and relying completely on others was hard to bear.

"Mistress Talon, may I please wear a cast tonight too? It looks really fun", Octavia heard Wendy ask Talon.

Talon loudly slapped Wendy across the face, apparently her way of saying no. After a brief pause Labia's laughter resumed.

"Oh that erection is HUGE Otto, Octavia is a lucky woman", she heard Shockprod say loudly.

Otto most likely was now looking absolutely mortified with embarrassment.

Otto said nothing so Shockprod continued,

"What has you so excited? Is it the tickling of the two women? I can tickle you too if you like", Shockprod offered generously.

Otto continued to say nothing and Shockprod took it as a yes.

She tried to tickle him but apparently got no reaction, "hm not ticklish huh? Well there are other things that I can do".

From the little that Octavia could see, Shockprod had her hand inside Otto's pants. Otto finally found his voice and said no.

"Stop molesting my boyfriend", Octavia said to Shockprod and she stopped trying to get him off.

Bullwhip playfully gave Octavia's exposed stomach a little tickle, making her giggle.

"Let's tickle Octavia", Bullwhip said to Shockprod, Wendy and Talon.

"Don't you dare", Octavia said, eyes wide with fear.

"Sounds fun", said Talon and she sauntered over with Wendy following.

Octavia started to panic, she couldn't move! Her senses were on fire with anticipation.

Talon's fingers inched closer to that terrible spot that had been so effective on tickling Labia and Octavia was laughing with anticipation.

The fingertips found their mark and Octavia just about died! It was ten times worse than the worst tickle she had ever felt before, even her father had never tickled her so badly as a child, and he had given her some pretty bad tickles over the years!

Within ten seconds Octavia was crying, she just couldn't take any more.

The 4 women stopped tormenting her and soothed her. She was cuddled and kissed on the forehead a lot.

"You are all so mean", Octavia sniffed, "I thought you were my friends"!

"We are just mucking around, you know we love you Octavia", Bullwhip said.

"I don't mind the occasional playful tickle, but Talon was not being playful! 3 seconds of playful light poking is mucking around, but being tickled so much that you cry is abuse", Octavia complained.

"I'm really sorry Octavia", Talon said sadly.

"I'm still getting over what MA7 did to me, my tolerance of having kinky things done to me is at an all time low", Octavia said bitterly.

"I wish that MA7 had played with me", Candy said unhelpfully.

"You know what, I wish that too! At least you already worship Slanesh and would have enjoyed it without being locked up inside your own head until you gave in and converted", Octavia said angrily.

"Will you ever convert", Bullwhip asked her curiously.

"I did consider it a few months ago, Candy and Labia make your religion look very pleasant, but I still pray to the emperor in my private heart. Why is it such a big deal to you people? Talon doesn't worship Slanesh but you don't bother her about it", Octavia said irritatedly.

"Actually I DO worship Slanesh", Talon corrected, "I worship chaos undivided, which means that I worship all the chaos gods including Slanesh".

"Why is it even so important, why did MA7 even bother doing that to me", Octavia asked.

It was Wendy who answered.

"It is very important for the sake of your soul in the afterlife. We could all die at any time and our souls will go to spend eternity in Slanesh's palace of pleasure. We are able to at least have some contact with the souls of other chaos god worshippers in the afterlife"

"Even the mostly irreligious night lords have enough honour for the chaos gods to ensure that their souls will find a place in the afterlife"

"But emperor worshippers are completely cut off from us and go to a completely separate afterlife, we would never see you again for all eternity!"

"You will enjoy the Slanesh afterlife, it is eternal pleasure. Not only in the afterlife but also in this life, you yourself have seen how much pleasure we find in life"

Octavia interrupted, "changing religion is not something that is done lightly and there is no turning back to the emperor once you worship chaos!"

"Agreed", said Otto loudly.

"I also did not like what I saw in MA7's new personality. I have never encountered a daemon that was nice, an afterlife with such creatures would be hell", Octavia proclaimed.

"Daemons are beings of pure emotion, especially the lesser daemons, they lack humanity, but the souls of Slanesh worshippers can have very deep humanity. In her own way MA7 was caring about your eternal wellbeing", Wendy said and continued.

"A daemon princess retains all the memories and affections they had as a mortal. The fact that she singled you out as a bed slave tells us that the mortal MA7 already found you sexually interesting and that she cared about you deeply"

"Don't look so alarmed, mother used to have sex with a lot of women in the prayer circles at the temple of Slanesh. Truth be told I myself have done sex rituals with mother many times"

"Ew that's revolting", shouted Octavia.

"That is really foul and unholy", Otto added.

Every Slanesh worshipper in the room got very offended.

"Don't insult their religious practices, you will run out of friends really fast if you do that on this ship", Talon warned.

Octavia chose her words carefully, "I'm not insulting those prayer circles, MA7 used to drag me along to kissing circles at the Slanesh temple. I didn't like kissing my owner, it blurred the relationship too much, but kissing the other women that I didn't know was tolerable"

"As awkward as it was with my owner it would have been even worse with my mother. And if it was not just kissing but also sex with my own mother, that would just be too much, I couldn't do it"

"Why do you have to have sex with your close relatives? Why not find someone else in the temple who is not related to you?"

The Slanesh worshippers calmed down a bit.

"It is the very fact that it pushes against those taboos that makes the ritual so powerful at attracting favour from Slanesh, the incest is the key ingredient," Wendy said and continued.

"It's not that we are incestuous by nature, we actually find it repellent, but the act of pushing past those instincts for the sake of Slanesh is what makes it such a powerful act of worship".

"I can sort of respect that as an act of strength, I don't think I would be strong enough to do that", Otto said, surprising everyone in the room.

"I don't think I could do that either, I don't think I am cut out for Slanesh worship", Octavia agreed.

"It doesn't have to be that, not every Slanesh worshipper does that ritual, it can be as simple as enjoying innocent pleasures to the full or having a wonderful sex life, everyone is different", Labia explained.

Octavia was suddenly giggling, someone was lightly tickling her stomach. Just before she could ask them to cut it out the tickling stopped.

"Better?" Bullwhip asked, referring to the duration and intensity of the tickle.

"Yeah that one was fine", Octavia giggled.

Someone else gave her another little tickle from the other side and she giggled.

It actually was kind of pleasant, the little tickles were too short to cause distress and it gave her little bursts of pleasure.

For the next 10 minutes Octavia enjoyed tiny little giggles as they talked about Slanesh. It cheered her up significantly.

Apparently MA7 did see Octavia almost as a daughter and she had done everything in her power to secure Octavia's soul.

The tickles gradually increased over time and now that she was warmed up to it she could endure more. Her stomach was twitching trying to avoid the stroking fingers and she had a lot of fun trying to anticipate the next stroke and dodge it.

It was playful and fun and never more than she could cope with.

After about an hour she had stopped talking and was being tickled properly. Now that she was warmed up and acclimatised to it it was really fun and pleasurable. She could kind of understand the appeal.

Laughing for an hour has a way of really making you feel happy!

Candy and Labia were also being tickled and all 3 women laughed happily, immobilised in their plaster casts.

Octavia felt so happy and light hearted, Bullwhip and Shockprod were very gentle with her and seemed to sense how much she could enjoy at a given moment.

They continually changed speed and intensity, keeping firmly with in the levels that Octavia found pleasurable, and her tolerance was increasing over time.

Oh the emperor she felt so wonderful! She should be in torment but she wasn't, well it did certainly tickle, but she was enjoying it.

It didn't sexually arouse her, well maybe a tiny bit, but it wasn't a sexual experience for her. It was really fun trying to escape the stroking fingers and even more fun when they caught her bare stomach and stroked it. She was laughing continuously, half from being tickled and half from the sheer fun of it.

These Slanesh worshippers sure had a knack for causing pleasure in unexpected ways!

Just when Octavia was at the height of pleasure, the two women eased down the speed and intensity and gradually got less and less over the course of 15 minutes until they finally stopped completely and Octavia's tingling stomach was suddenly left unstroked.

"Why did you stop? It was getting so good", Octavia asked them blissfully.

"Any more and you would have flown too high and would suffer sub drop when you came back down", Bullwhip explained.

"Sub drop? You mean that thing that Labia sometimes gets after a bondage game? Why would I get that? I have not been doing any bondage stuff", Octavia said stupidly.

Bullwhip and Shockprod found this highly amusing.

"Sweetheart, we just tickled you for 90 minutes while you were completely immobilised, trust me, you just experienced a low intensity bondage game", Bullwhip explained gently.

"But, but, we didn't do anything sexual. It was just having fun in a platonic way! Besides, you two are not into bondage", Octavia exclaimed in shock.

"This is not a sexual thing for us either. We call this the "tummy stroke game", we have been playing it since childhood, all the Slanesh children on the ship play it", Bullwhip explained.

Candy added to this saying, "Labia and I spent our entire childhoods playing the tummy stroke game. The rules are simple, you are only allowed to move your tummy muscles and you have to try to escape from getting your stomach tickled by wiggling it. The person tickling you is not allowed to move their hands too close to your tummy so that you have a chance to escape, fingertips only and only soft strokes".

"Then it's not kinky", Octavia said relieved.

"It actually is", Otto added.

"It can't be, Bullwhip and Shockprod are not into kinky stuff", Octavia countered.

"That depends on your definition of kinky. Neither of us practice a kinky sexual lifestyle like mum does, we do enjoy occasionally getting kinky with our sex lives, but it is only an occasional thing", Bullwhip said and continued

"But we are both Slanesh worshippers and we do enjoy the tummy stroke game and other things that are considered normal among Slanesh worshippers on the ship. We are sensualists, we crave all sensation as part of our religion."

"The tummy stroke game is technically a type of bondage lifestyle game, and it can cause sub drop", Bullwhip finished.

"Well it feels really wonderful, please start a new tummy stroke game, I really enjoy it", Octavia begged.

"Later, your abdominal muscles will get too sore and you need to rest for a while and relax from your pleasure high or you will sub drop. Maybe just before you sleep we will play another game", Bullwhip said apologetically.

Octavia pouted.

"What is wrong with you Octavia? You is not into dis stuff, snap outta it", Otto said with deep concern.

"It wasn't sexual, it was really fun and it feels great. I'm not getting into anything, I'm just enjoying a pleasant sensation with friends", Octavia insisted.

Otto sounded dubious in response.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Octavia was almost disappointed when the casts came off. She was now very addicted to the tummy stroke game and wanted more!

She was so happy, she had been tickled 3 times today on her stomach and her brain was buzzing with pleasure.

Otto hugged her worriedly and wanted to take her to a psycker to make sure she was in her right mind.

Octavia relented and went to an irritated astropath with Otto. The astropath didn't charge them a fee and gave them a free consultation. He searched her mind and then told Otto to get off his high house, that she was fine, and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to enjoy new innocent pleasures.

"So you not corrupted", Otto asked her?

"No, I just enjoy having my stomach stroked, that doesn't make me a heretic", Octavia reassured him.

"Why you not ask me to stroke you? You my girl, I stroke ya belly if ya want me to", Otto asked her tenderly.

Octavia blushed and kissed him, and then giggled when he stroked her exposed belly at the bottom of the tube top.

"No you may not fuck her on my desk, go home", the astropath said to Otto exasperatedly, apparently reading Otto's mind.

The walk home to the apartment was extremely ticklish for Octavia, Otto was not as gentle as the Slanesh worshippers and Octavia wet herself.

Octavia excused herself to use the crew toilet blocks and emptied out her bladder and bowels before she had any other accidents. The lack of toilet paper on the ship was extremely inconvenient and disgusting, and she told Otto that she needed to shower.

They raced home and got their hygiene supplies from the mess of mangled furniture in the apartment and went to the nearest shower block.

With the plumbing all fixed the crew was more evenly spread out between the shower blocks and the gropers could not monopolise the space effectively anymore. Otto had been a great help at shower time back when it was really bad. He had punched out every man who tried to bother Octavia until they left her alone.

This new clean shower block was amazing even though dimly lit. It was all new and shiny and the spray was all even. Unfortunately they had water restrictions and shower pressure was reduced to 1 percent and the hot water was deactivated.

The only light in the room was the tiny long life chemical glow stick they had borrowed from Wendy. A few people were already showering in the dark when they arrived.

The air was very feeble and thin, the minimum safe oxygen content and they were weak. The hospital and the psycker's office had both had private oxygen tanks to make the air more rich.

Otto and Octavia were thankful for the haemoglobin boosting drugs they had been pumped full of in the hospital, it helped them to breathe more easily and staved off numbness.

Otto was more interested in making love to Octavia then washing her and she hid their glow stick under a wash cloth so that the other people couldn't see. He fucked her in the dark and she climaxed twice.

He also tickled her a lot in the dark. It was maddening, she couldn't see where his hands were and he kept surprising her. She wasn't having much fun but she didn't dare to let on after the fuss he had kicked up about the tummy stroke game.

She endured his tickles as best she could before saying that the low oxygen was making her too light headed to enjoy tickles. This was a lie, but it stopped him without hurting his feelings.

They uncovered the glow stick and washed each other properly, soaping each other up and running their hands over each other's slippery bodies.

This made Otto horny again and he grabbed her slippery body and had very soapy sex with her. She hid the glow stick once again and had another orgasm.

Finally they finished cleaning each other and rinsed off under the feeble dribble of water from the shower head. It took a long time to completely rinse off. They were completely water wrinkled by then.

Finally they got home to the apartment.

It looked like a bomb had very literally gone off 5 meters away, which it had.

Most of the fragile furniture was smashed apart. The metal furniture was bent and mangled. Their belongings were scattered around the floor in random heaps.

Even getting past the doorway was difficult, the deformed remains of the bed was flipped over in the doorway. The hygiene supplies had been fortunately within arms reach.

Otto flipped over the bed in its original location. It was bent in awkward ways that made it useless. The foam mattress was thankfully impervious to such damage and was intact.

The two front legs of the bed had bent almost flat against the bottom of the bed and the middle of the bed was bent up at an alarming angle. The headboard was completely mangled.

They got to work sorting the mess. Candy and Labia had gone straight to Wendy's dungeon and would probably not be home for hours.

Augusta's crib was smashed apart beyond repair, as were some of the cabinets and appliances. The items were now only good for parts. With Wendy's weight purges, they would have to be jettisoned, at least the heaviest parts would.

The collapsible table had one leg completely torn off and the other 3 legs were bent. 2 of the 4 chairs were scratched and slightly bent but still ok. The other two were too badly bent to be used.

Most of their furniture was ruined to be honest. They would trade the ruined scrap for script at the jettisoning station, at least they could mooch more furniture off Wendy in the future.

With MA7 away, Wendy was acting as the steward owner of MA7's onboard wealth and belongings, including all her slaves.

Luke was currently commanding the cobra class destroyer Indefatigable Faith.

With both MA7 and Luke away, Wendy was next in line for the throne and was acting head of the cartel on the Crucible of Starvation.

When it had appeared that MA7 was dying, she had left Octavia to Wendy in her will. This combined with their close bond gave Octavia mooching privileges off Wendy. Sometimes being a slave had it's advantages.

They sorted the items into junk and not junk, but soon ran out of room for the junk. They would have to wait until the jettison wagons came past in the morning.

They gathered up the stuff that they would need for the next 24 hours and then cleared walk spaces to get to the kitchen and the mattress. Otto chucked the bed on top of the pile of junk in the space the chairs had once been and they cleared a space big enough for the foam mattress on the floor.

After eating and drinking they put clean sheets on the mattress and after doing their night time hygiene they went to bed.

The heavy lifting combined with the lack of oxygen made them feel exhausted. Thankfully even Otto didn't have the energy for sex and Octavia's tired body was left alone.

A few hours later Candy and Labia returned home giggling and loudly shushing each other not to wake up Octavia. They were carrying a glow stick and gasped at the state of the room.

Octavia and Otto of course woke up but lacked the oxygen to get too annoyed and quickly fell asleep again, joined by Candy and Labia.

***...

The jettison wagons collected their junk in the morning and paid them thousands of script credits for it. The junk was paid per kilogram of weight to encourage the crew to shed as much heavy stuff as possible. It was a mere fraction of what the priceless furniture had once cost.

The apartment was now surprisingly empty of furniture, but surprisingly full of stuff that had previously lived in the furniture. The sooner they got more furniture from Wendy, the better.

After they completed the clean up they went to visit the oxygen rich cartel quarters. Wendy had given all four of them free access to visit most of the cartel areas.

Candy and Labia had had their shifts shortened to save oxygen and power, they had a 3 hour afternoon shift and had free time until then.

Octavia went to visit Augusta as she always did. She was looking forward to being able to hold him again.

With the oxygen shortage it was dangerous to keep a growing baby in their anoxic apartment, and honestly Octavia was very grateful the Augusta had not been in the apartment, he would have been killed in the blast.

As an illegitimate cartel child at a time when legitimate children were rare, and a favourite of both MA7, Luke and Wendy, Augusta was extremely privileged.

Both his privileged birth and the fact that they were his relatives entitled him to stay permanently in the cartel quarters with relatives. At the moment he was living with Bullwhip.

Candy, Labia and Otto went to visit the cartel swimming pool. They were disappointed to find that it was completely empty. Wendy had been really ruthless with the weight purge.

They then returned to Bullwhip's apartment to find Octavia teaching Augusta to talk. He could now say several words but could not form sentences. He was not yet 1 year old.

He could say the names of people he knew well, but said them slightly wrong. He called Bullwhip "Boo-ip" and called Labia "La-ba", he called Octavia "mum-bee". The only names he got right were Wendy and Candy. He called Talon "Tata" and called Otto "oh-oh". It was really adorable.

Augusta naturally liked Octavia the most as she was his mother, but he also responded very well to Wendy and Bullwhip, he couldn't quite decide if they were also his mummies or not, but he definitely saw Octavia as his main mummy.

Wendy was at work a lot recently, but Aunty Talon often visited him. He liked her, she always made a fuss over him and gave him toys.

He missed his granny and was scared of her new form. Her aura was very pleasant but her appearance was really scary now.

He also missed his father "da-da".

***...

Veteran chaos space marine lieutenant Luke Sevenson sat on the captain's chair running his vessel. At the moment there was nothing to report.

With the warband reduced to just 220 space marines and a single lieutenant (the reclusive chaos sorcerer Vladimir Muhammad), the warband had needed reorganisation.

Luke had been promoted to Lieutenant and given command of the cobra class destroyer Indefatigable Faith. He also commanded 19 space marines and 3 cartel neophytes. 14 of the 19 space marines were cartel members.

His ship was the fastest in the fleet but also the most fragile warship they had. That made things rather limited for their role.

If they dropped out of warp then they were vulnerable, so they were currently just coasting in warp, saving fuel. They had a rendezvous with the Kilimanjaro in 3 weeks time to take on more fuel. Until then they had very little to do.

He handed over the bridge to his second officer and went to the officers lounge, a room that acted as a multipurpose relaxation area for the ship's officers and space marines.

Gemma Sevenson was bent naked over a table and being fucked from behind by her new husband. He was the first officer of the Indefatigable Faith, Felix Helmawr.

Felix had not let the fear of Gemma's diseases stop him from marrying her. She was extremely rich and as an added bonus she had the sexual appetite of a brothel!

They had married a week ago and had not stopped fucking ever since except when Felix was on duty. She was moaning loudly like a whore and the volume was quite amazing.

Luke ignored the couple, they were totally engrossed in each other and didn't want to be interrupted.

He sat on a massive lounge chair that was designed for space marines and relaxed. A crewman brought him a massive tankard of his favourite drink. He sighed in contentment.

Around him off duty officers were relaxing with their ladies. Luke activated his private Vox channel and called his personal quarters. The call was answered by one of his 5 girlfriends.

"Hello, the captains apartment, Slutty speaking", answered his girlfriend Slutty Abernathy.

"This is the Captain, I'm sitting in the officers lounge, I want my cock sucked", Luke told Slutty.

"Right away babe", Slutty purred in her seductive voice.

Luke had fucked Slanesh worshippers non stop back on the Crucible of Starvation and had finally settled on a few favourites.

He had asked his 5 favourites to be his official girlfriends and they had all been ecstatic to say yes.

A space marine was a far better catch than a mere crewman and he had easily gotten extremely desirable girlfriends. Space marines usually just fucked bed slaves, it was almost unprecedented for a space marine to date free women in the fleet.

Every one of these girls wanted to be his wife and gain secondary cartel membership through marriage, and the competition to please him was heavy.

His 5 girlfriends were all devout Slanesh worshippers and completely sex mad. When ever he wasn't around they spent the time having sex with each other. It was extremely nice to come home to a 5 girl orgy every day.

Slutty Abernathy sauntered seductively into the officers lounge, wearing absolutely nothing at all.

She was utterly fuckable, with long pink hair, large perky breasts, a luxurious pale figure and a face so beautiful that it seemed to slap you in the face to get your attention. She was his current favourite and if she kept pleasing him flawlessly he might one day marry her.

She sauntered right up to him, every movement calculated to excite him. She climbed up on his lap and teasingly licked the side of his face with the tip of her tongue.

Luke's erection shot up to full attention inside the pants of his power armour. He removed the groin plate and exposed his fully erect penis.

Slutty purred with pleasure and teased her soft fingertips around the head, exciting him.

She teased and played with his cock, making him ache with desire. He roughly grabbed her head and forced her mouth down over his cock.

She moaned exquisitely and sucked his cock. Her tongue stud piercing rubbed deeply under the rim of his glans, making him gasp with pleasure.

She really knew what she was doing and didn't let him cum too quickly. She made sure that he went on and on in the height of pleasure, just away from orgasm but never quite reaching it.

A crewman refilled his drink and he drank it happily.

Slutty held him at the height of pleasure for over an hour with that soft skilled mouth of hers. It was absolute bliss.

His chief Astropath TigerLily Muhammad approached him smirking.

Luke told her to sit with a thought.

Luke was in too much pleasure to want to talk so he just thought, knowing that TigerLily could hear his thoughts.

"That girl really loves you, I can hear it in her thoughts", TigerLily said amused.

These words temporarily distracted Slutty and she lost control of Luke's orgasm. He came hard in her mouth, feeling the most intensely pleasurable orgasm he had ever felt in his life. He moaned and howled like an ape, in the most intense pleasure imaginable.

Slutty coughed on his semen and spat half of it on his power armour before swallowing the remainder. TigerLily was doubled over in laughter.

"How the fuck did you make me cum that good", Luke asked Slutty in wonder.

"It wasn't me, I lost control of it", Slutty said in wonder, too confused to talk seductively or take credit.

"You're welcome", TigerLily smirked.

"You brain hacked me", Luke asked TigerLily in disbelief and outrage.

"All I did was increase the pleasure of your orgasm, your petty free will is safe", TigerLily reassured Luke.

TigerLily wagged a finger as Luke temporarily thought about shooting her.

"Fear not sweet girl, he still likes you, he is mad at me not you", TigerLily said in answer to some thought from Slutty.

"What do you even want", Luke asked, still buzzing with pleasure despite his annoyance.

"One of our ships, the claymore class corvette Ashtray of Souls, has suffered a catastrophic malfunction in their warp drive and needs us to tow it. These orders come from your mother", TigerLily said cheerfully.

"Why the fuck couldn't you tell the bridge this information instead of me", Luke asked

"Because if I didn't tell you in person at this exact moment then I wouldn't have been able to help you with your orgasm", TigerLily said in a singsong voice.

TigerLily then expertly used her mind reading powers to dodge out of the way of the bolter rounds that Luke shot at her, laughing with joy.

Luke quickly calmed down and stopped trying to kill TigerLily. The wall of the officers lounge was covered in blast craters from the bolter rounds and even Gemma had stopped fucking to look at him.

TigerLily winked at Luke affectionately and skipped off to the bridge to deliver the entire details of the message.

Slutty cleaned the semen off Luke's armour and he replaced his groin plate. He lifted her up over his shoulder like a piece of meat and walked to the bridge as she giggled from his shoulder.

The message from MA7 was irritating but understandable. They had to proceed to the Ashtray of Souls as soon as possible and tow the vessel through the warp. It would slow them down but they would be able to help themselves to most of the other ship's fuel.

Luke reluctantly followed the orders and turned his ship around and flew at maximum speed to the corvettes location. Within 38 minutes they had arrived, this destroyer was seriously fast!

"Thank Slanesh it's you", came a radio message from the corvette.

The ship gave a complete run down of the problem. They could enter the warp but couldn't steer in the warp, they could only move forward in a straight line and couldn't make course corrections to prevent them drifting off course in the warp currents.

The corvette was commanded to lower it's shields and accept a boarding party of tech priests and repair crews, about 100 people in total. Luke wasn't stupid and wasn't taking any chances of this being a ruse to attack the destroyer.

The destroyer moved behind the corvettes engines, out of firing arc of it's weapon batteries. When the corvette had lowered it's shields, the destroyer also lowered it's shields just long enough for the 100 strong boarding crew to exit the ship in space suits and manoeuvring propulsion back packs.

The destroyer then reactivated it's shields and waited for the crew to reach the corvette and board it.

The crew quickly reported back that the warp engines were indeed damaged and that it didn't look suspicious.

The crew then deactivated the corvettes weapons for good measure and the destroyer moved out in front of it and fired a towing harpoon.

Both vessels engaged their warp engines and the destroyer acted as a tug boat, pulling the larger corvette in the right direction through the warp.

Luke irritatedly returned to his girlfriends.

***...

Octavia wiggled her belly, giggling as she tried to avoid the stroking fingertips. She didn't know why she liked this so much, but she really was hooked.

Bullwhip's apartment was so fragrant and full of soft colourful light patterns. Soft background music played.

Otto and Bob had left to find a more masculine friendly location as the women had decided to have a girls day together, it was too much for either of them to cope with.

Octavia, Candy, Labia and Bullwhip were enjoying themselves. Candy and Labia still had a few hours before work so decided to stay till then.

Bullwhip had wanted to show Octavia what it means to be sensual. It had started with perfume and fragrance until the men left, the 4 women were covered in gentle fragrances that made Octavia sigh with pleasure.

Then had come the gentle patterns of light that danced around the dimly lit room. Octavia found it soothing.

Then had come the soft seductive background music, adding to the pleasure in the room, relaxing Octavia.

Now they were enjoying sensual touch and Octavia was in heaven.

Soft silky rugs had been laid out over the floor and the 4 girls and Augusta lay on them, enjoying the comfort on their skin. Augusta was enjoying himself too and was crawling around the soft room. The doors were all closed and nothing was dangerous in the room.

The other women had all stripped naked, but Octavia insisted on keeping on her bikini top and panties.

Sensual oils and creams had been rubbed into their skin and they had massaged each other on the soft rugs. It was heavenly comfortable.

They had experimented with different soft textures and skin sensations in bliss. Octavia was so relaxed and comfortable that she almost fell asleep.

And now they were tickling each other softly. They had experimented with soft feathers on different parts of their bodies and Octavia had giggled and enjoyed it.

But her favourite thing was the tummy stroke game they were playing now. She was getting very good at dodging the fingers now, and that made it all the more fun when they caught her.

She was giggling with anticipation, laughing triumphantly when she successfully dodged the fingers, and squealing with ticklish laughter when the fingers caught her and stroked her belly.

Octavia was laying on her back with her hands resting under her head and trying to not move any part of her except her belly.

Next to her lay Candy, who was expertly twitching her soft curvy belly fat out of Labia's reach. Labia got bored of being dodged and cheated, grabbing Candy's tummy with her palms and squeezing them, making her double over and try to escape, shrieking with laughter.

The two lovers then had a short lived tickle fight against each other until they called a ceasefire and instead focused on Octavia.

Octavia now had to try to dodge 3 pairs of hands and had no where to escape, dodging one pair of hands brought her within stroking range of another. She quickly broke down in hysterics and curled up in a ball, trying to protect her belly from the fingers.

Her ribs and sides were poked and she tried to crawl away but she was surrounded. She was enjoying this immensely but still made half hearted protests that the other 3 ignored.

Fingers were stroking her everywhere and she was laughing so hard. Why did she find this so enjoyable Octavia wondered? She wasn't sexually excited, it wasn't anything like that, it was just really fun and she liked how it flooded her brain with happy feelings.

Candy wrestled with her and caught her arms in a full nelson hold and suddenly she was screwed. In less than a second the fingers had found her armpits and she had no way of protecting them.

The laughter was completely involuntary, she couldn't have stopped laughing if she tried. What the heck was she doing? Her taboos were awakened but why? Because close female friends were tickling her? Even on Harold's Reach it was not considered taboo for close female friends to tickle each other.

Octavia was frantically struggling but couldn't escape from Candy's hold, she was laughing so hard and her armpits tickled so much that she couldn't endure to hold still. She tugged and pulled with her arms but it was useless.

Instead she tried to use her legs to kick at her tormentors. She accidentally kicked Augusta in the belly and he bawled his eyes out crying.

The women stopped in horror and Candy let go.

Octavia rushed to her baby and checked that he was ok. Nothing seemed to be broken and she hugged him for a long time, glaring at the other 3 women who were looking sheepish.

***...

MA7 was uneasy but it was not really possible for her to feel displeasure. Her entire world was an ocean of sensation and pleasure.

She stood in front of the massive display map, showing the locations of her ships and the suspected location of the enemies.

Her flagship was currently in the warp and she felt the power flow into her. She was at her most powerful in the warp.

She could feel Slanesh all around her in the warp. She reacted out to him in worship. Slanesh answered her, letting his will be known to her.

Slanesh wanted her to conquer worlds in his name and bring him billions of souls for all eternity. The warp was connected to places far stranger than the universe, an entire multiverse needed eternal conquest.

MA7 was not good at conquest, it wasn't her style, but she had other ways of getting billions of souls for Slanesh. Rather than conquer a hundred worlds to turn them to Slanesh, you could colonise 100 new worlds with your own people and breed like crazy.

Slanesh considered her plan dubiously, it was very different from the way Slanesh usually opperated. It was a very peaceful and non violent way of alternative thinking.

MA7 pointed out the situation. The Galaxy was facing the unimaginable threat of the tyranid hive fleets. If these bugs were not stopped then they would eat all life in the entire Galaxy!

Right now the only force in the Galaxy strong enough to stop the tyranids was the imperium of man. They NEEDED them right now!

Conquering hundreds of imperial planets would weaken the imperium and distract the imperial fleet from the real threat. But MA7's method would get the souls Slanesh wanted without weakening the imperium at this critical moment.

Slanesh considered this, she had a point. He did not want the galaxy stripped of life, this galaxy had billions of years left in it to breed souls for Slanesh.

The tyranids did have souls and Slanesh had fed on billions of them, but as souls went, the tyranids were very lacking in the lust that Slanesh especially fed on. They were a powerful psychic race with blazingly powerful souls, but the souls were mostly mindless things, the souls of emotionless automatons.

But if the planets of the imperium were conquered completely and the populations turned to worship the chaos gods fully, then a permanent warp rift would open around the planet and it would become a daemon world, protected forever from the tyranids threat!

Why not do both? MA7 needed time to build up her fleet anyway. Why not start by colonising unowned planets first until her fleets were strong enough to conquer planets properly? Slanesh considered this and agreed.

MA7 had a plan, it centred on the explosive reproduction of the population of the Kilimanjaro.

***...

On board the chaos recycling freighter "Kilimanjaro", Joseph Wong crawled out of the crawl space he had been sleeping in, it was absolutely packed with people and took a lot of effort to crawl out of. The corridor he crawled into was hardly better than the crawl space.

This overcrowding was just a fact of life on board the Kilimanjaro, they had no birth control of any kind and everyone fucked like the sex crazy nymphomaniacs they were.

A penis of a stranger randomly penetrated Joseph's anus and he moaned with pleasure, praising Slanesh.

The crew of the Kilimanjaro had no concept of consent, everyone worshipped Slanesh and everyone automatically assumed that everyone else would consent to sex without even asking. Disturbingly the crew didn't have a concept of AGE of consent either...

Joseph walked to work slowly, enjoying the penis in his anus. The penis ejaculated and pulled out, and Joseph never learned the name of the mystery man.

After a few more steps another penis had found his backside and it all began again.

Joseph also fucked other people from behind as he walked through the seething crowds. This was completely normal and expected.

The entire ship was a perpetual orgy and it was absolutely swarming with children.

Around Joseph's feet children crawled, gathering any dirt, shit or semen they could find to sell to the recycling centres. Absolutely nothing was wasted and the ruthless scavenging for every last drain of dirt kept hygiene surprisingly good given the circumstances.

Joseph arrived at the staff entrance to recycling centre 3B and presented his microchipped arm to the scanner. He was admitted to a relatively less crowded place.

At the moment deuterium was the number one priority to obtain and the recycling centre was going to absurd lengths to get even a microscopic amount of the nuclear fuel. Dirt, shit, hair and even body parts were being fed into the chemical processing machines to be rendered down to its component atoms to obtain the priceless deuterium.

It was worth the effort, a single gram of pure deuterium would give back hundreds of times the energy it cost to obtain it.

All over the ship children were scraping clean every surface they could find and stealing other people's hair with scissors. Even the bends of the toilet bowls and the inside surface of sewerage pipes were being scraped clean. For their efforts the children were given sweets, tools and recreational drugs.

Joseph squeezed into his work station and got to work analysing the readings on the display screen and adjusting valves and pushing buttons. Joseph was a chemical engineer who had survived his horrifying childhood and had stayed in school for an impressive 23 years, majoring in chemistry.

On paper Joseph was extremely wealthy by Kilimanjaro standards, but in reality he was as naked and homeless as everyone else was. There just wasn't room for physical wealth, it took up too much space and was stolen instantly.

The entire crew got free food and water, and medicine was routinely administered to the air supply in aerosol form. The crew worked partially for drugs and better food, but mostly for something to do. Endless sex and nothing else got boring after a while and apart from work their was nothing else to do.

The women had their children to occupy their time of course, but the women of the Kilimanjaro were mostly indifferent about motherhood and were not even sure if the baby they were currently suckling was theirs or not.

Naming children before they were old enough to speak was a waste of time as the only way to know a child's name was to ask them directly.

When a child appeared to be around 5 or 6 years old it was sent to the overcrowded schools. The child would be registered by the name the child said was theirs and the last name of whatever woman currently cared for the child. The child was then microchipped with this information and their file added to the computer system.

The children mostly lacked the focus and interest to really do well in school and most adults could barely read or do simple maths. The few like Joseph who had the drive and the intelligence to succeed in such a poor learning environment were guaranteed to find high ranking and interesting jobs.

Joseph focused on his work with bliss, it was rescuing him from his boredom and giving him deep intellectual pleasure.

The deuterium yields were steadily declining, but the scavengers were still finding over a ton of deuterium atoms per day. It was a real testament to just how dedicated the scavengers were!

The fouling from the pipes of the crucible of starvation was an especially rich source of deuterium as was the mountains of dirt and detritus they were not quite finished processing.

Joseph looked at the readings from the nearest food incubator and slightly adjusted the chemical mixture, making the microbial growth rate more optimal.

The crew of the Kilimanjaro lived mostly on a substance called microbe paste that was freely available to all from wall faucets, it was not very tasty but it was palatable for people who grew up eating it. Other foods could only be obtained by earning it through work or scavenging.

The microbe paste was a broad mixture of different bacteria, yeast and single celled algae that together provided everything that the human body needed.

The algae was grown separately in illuminated vats and composed less than 50 percent of the final mixture.

The rest of the microbes grew in tanks without any oxygen and were fed on a mixture of synthetically produced chemicals. The main feed chemical was a mixture of propane and butane, which the microbes broke down into methane. The methane was then collected and turned back into propane and butane and the cycle was repeated.

If the crew of the rest of the fleet was not so fussy about the taste of the microbe paste then they would have complete food security. Apparently the other crews said that the microbe paste smelled like a Nurgle worshippers armpit and tasted even worse.

Whatever it might taste like, the paste was perfectly safe to eat and the microbes chosen did not cause disease.

Food consumption was up recently, their were a lot more mouths to feed with MA7's new orders in place.

Daemon Princess MA7 apparently needed as many of the children to stay alive as possible to provide the population for some new vessels she was going to build.

For the first time in living memory, the murder of children was actually a crime and perpetrators were immediately attacked by the mob around them. As a Daemon princess of Slanesh, MA7 spoke with the authority of Slanesh, and any disobedience was heresy.

Slanesh needed these children alive to further his plans, so alive the children would be. The aerosol medical dispensers were releasing vast amounts of medicines to treat the childhood diseases that killed most of the children before they reached adulthood and the difference was already showing after only a few days.

They were running out of space real fast now and more and more people were crowding into the work stations and machinery to find room. The door guards were doing their best to keep trespassers out but dozens were slipping through every second at one entrance or another.

The children had even disassembled one of the unguarded walls and people were flooding in through the hole. Joseph was currently sitting on the lap of a man who was sitting on his work chair, and 5 tiny children were sitting on top of the display screen he was using. His feet were resting on the belly of a heavily pregnant woman laying down on the floor in front of the chair.

The nearby food incubator had about 50 children climbing all over it, and every incubator was the same.

There were just too many people!

The only places that didn't have people swarming all over it was the hot places like the reactor core or the molten metal processing areas. But the press of the crowd was forcing people ever closer to these areas and the surveillance cameras showed people desperately fighting the crowd to escape from the heat.

Eventually they would have to shut down all nonessential hot places to protect the crowd from dying and that would make more space.

The pregnant woman under Joseph's feet went into labor. Damn it, more people to take up space!

Joseph checked the ship's power levels from his consul, the power levels were the most drained he had ever seen them. Life support was sucking in gigawatts of power to produce enough oxygen for everyone to breathe. Joseph's consul was flickering from the power brownout and he tried to make his systems run more efficiently to save wasting power.

For hours Joseph worked at his station, stopping only occasionally to eat, drink and toilet. His shift was 15 hours a day, people of his education and training were too rare to have more time off than this.

The crowd knew that they needed him to stay alive, so he always got his work station back when he returned.

As the hours passed the power outages got steadily worse!

Every minute that passed, these alive and healthy children grew slightly bigger, not much individually but cumulatively it was noticeable. And as they grew they needed more oxygen and more food and water. This all took power and the ship could only generate so much power when traveling through the warp with the engines firing.

Joseph and a multitude of others were desperately trying to reduce how much power their systems consumed and still it was not enough. It was happening so fast! It was shocking how much power the children needed when their dead bodies were not being used as fuel!

The lights dimmed and then went out, the only illumination was the glowing display screens and glowing buttons and dials on essential machinery.

The next to go was some of the climate control and it became as hot and stuffy as the crowd could stand without riots breaking out.

Joseph could not reduce power to his work station anymore, the screen was already only just bright enough to see properly and if he lowered the power to the various chemical and biological processes any more they would stop meeting the bare minimum required quotas.

The crowds near the liquid metal processing were now several meters closer than they had been and were starting to riot and kill each other.

After a while someone seemed to make the decision to shut down the metal plants and suddenly power flooded back to the rest of the ship. Fires sprinklers in the ceilings soaked the rioting crowds and cooled them down enough to stop them killing eat other.

With metal processing shut down the power shortages became much less and the lights and climate control returned.

Joseph received an email from his superiors, he was to immediately shut down plastic production to save power. He reluctantly obeyed, not sure what to do with all the excess carbon biproducts from the deuterium extraction processing.

He increased the carbon chemical load to the incubators as a place to dispose of some of the overloading carbon surpluses. In a few hours he would be unable to process any more deuterium, he would have nowhere to put the biproducts!

With a thump the ship dropped out of warp. Joseph checked his display screen.

The Kilimanjaro was currently deep in unclaimed wilderness space, in the Oort Cloud of a red dwarf star system. Spread out around them over trillions of miles were giant floating chunks of ice, comets.

The Kilimanjaro altered course and pointed at the closest of the reasonably big ones. It was 1 km in diameter and about 2 days flight away. The captain clearly didn't want to wait 2 days and performed a split second warp jump and was now 5 minutes away.

The ship moved to the ice ball and sat in geostationary orbit of the tiny body. The Kilimanjaro was so close to the weight of the ice body that it caused terrible tidal interactions with it, making the whole ship creak.

Adults and teenagers in space suits shot an immensely long tow cable at the ice body and the harpoon buried itself deeply in the ice. The crew tightened the slack in the cable.

An extremely long collapsible pipe was tethered to the cable with clips and was then pulled down the length of the cable, stretching it out. Other collapsible pipes were added to the first as needed and joined with strong airtight seals.

Within hours the pipe was ready.

At the harpoon impact point machines had been set up and connected to the pipe. These machines were extremely simple and consisted of several crude but effective air locks, a radioactive thermal pellet of red hot plutonium, and a lot of insulation to protect the ice the harpoon was tethered to.

The crew got to work at once and swarmed all over the ice ball and cut away big chunks of ice with heated blades. The ice chunks were loaded onto waiting ore shuttles and taken to the base of the tether.

At the tether base the ice was unloaded into the crude air locks and moving parts moved the ice out of the airlock and into the insulated melting room that contained the red hot pellet of plutonium. The ice then melted away extremely quickly in the vacuum creating vast amounts of water vapour.

The pressure of the vapour then forced the gas out a series of pipes and up the pipe to the waiting space ship. It was a crude but effective method.

For hours the crew ripped hundreds of thousands of tons of ice off the ice ball until the tether point had a huge bottle neck. The plutonium produced heat at a constant rate and could not melt it any faster.

The crew solved this problem by cutting open the melting room and adding more 19 pellets of plutonium, making the process 20 times as fast.

This turned out to be a bad idea when the melting room became red hot and then exploded, killing almost 50 people and damaging the pipe.

A few hours later everything was fixed and the crew had made 19 extra melting machines with one pellet each, producing the same result with more safety.

On board the Kilimanjaro water vapour surged through the pipes into various machines. It was broken down into its component atoms and then separated by weight. The majority was hydrogen and oxygen which was recombined in a combustion engine to generate some of the power it had consumed and the resulting water combustion product was vented into space.

The deuterium however was carefully collected and purified and fed into the fuel tanks.

Joseph relaxed, they now had abundant power and he was finally able to get rid of the carbon by resuming plastic production at maximum levels.

The plastic was being formed into space efficient ingots to store it for later, the fleet would need hundreds of thousands of tons of plastic to construct more corvettes, the electrical insulation alone would require huge amounts.

Joseph wondered what else they would construct?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"No it is NOT possible to put a Nova Cannon on the new ship!" Dr Imelda Muhammad told the space marines irritably.

The cartel men, the space marines, were obsessed with adding absurd amounts of fire power to things!

They might be masters of conventional warfare on the ground, but mostly they had a very juvenile understanding of the finer points of naval engineering.

"The recoil from a Nova Cannon would propel a ship of this size backwards so fast that it would kill everyone on board", Imelda explained.

They grumbled disappointedly and let her and the other women continue with trying to brainstorm the new design.

The ship they were working on was something completely unique.

It was code named the "Cartel class cruiser", and was specifically being designed for their unique needs.

They needed 3 thing: crew space to house millions of people, self sufficient mining and fuel and manufacturing industries, and most importantly they needed more large warships to stand up to Lord Hagen's fleet.

On top of all this they had to build it very quickly and cheaply. They planned to build a fleet of 20 eventually, but would start with just one.

MA7 had entrusted the cartel experts to come up with a design that they could build in 3 months time, and the cartel women were not going to let her down!

The design so far looked absolutely bizarre and very ugly.

The biggest need it had was to be warp capable as quickly as possible, even when it was only partially built, it would warp from place to place, adding to itself over time until it met MA7's specifications.

The completed ship would be 8 kilometres long, 1 kilometre wide and be capable of housing millions of people. Despite its massive size it would weigh less than a dauntless light cruiser, and would weigh around 19 megatons.

It needed to be this light because they could not make big enough engines for anything heavier than this quickly with their current production capacity.

The plan was to construct a scaled up version of the relatively simple engines of a claymore class corvette and attach this to a long thin metal load bearing structure that would form the skeleton of the 8 kilometre long vessel.

Gellar fields would be built into these structures and the construction would be capable of emergency warp travel almost as soon as it took shape.

By mobilising absolutely all available hands they would be warp capable within 4 weeks if they worked the crews to the maximum. Once the early stages of the cruiser were warp capable they would be able to take more time with the rest of the structure.

From the central metal support, long thin metal triangles would protrude, with the apexes 500

Meters from the central line. Many of these would overlap and the apexes joined horizontally to form long miles of fixture points for gun batteries.

8 clusters of triangles would branch out from the central support like the arms of the 8 pointed star of chaos, each point holding miles of weapons batteries and providing a 360 degree axis of fire.

The front of the load bearing central support would be capped by an ablative armoured prow composed of energy absorbing gel sacks and bundles of synthetic ballistic fibres to provide some degree of lightweight protection.

The ship's bridge was to be located deep inside the superstructure, just in front of the engines and heavily armoured.

And around this long thin metal skeleton was to be eventually built the city itself. The city would be entirely composed of light weight materials, mostly plastic and carbon fibre polymers. The final external hull would be composed of various light weight metals like titanium alloy and coated in layers of composite polymer armour.

The resulting ship would be very light weight, extremely fuel efficient and completely impractical for a prolonged naval battle.

It was however brutally over gunned for a ship of it's weight and would be lethal in an ambush or a hit and run attack on a line ship. It would only work if it was captained very carefully.

The plastic city would be bristling with launch hangars for mining shuttles and the city itself would have massive production and processing capabilities.

They still had formidable problems to work out however.

For a start the power requirements would be enormous. The cooling systems would be difficult and would require that the outer surface be bristling with cooling spines to radiate out the heat.

The ship would have excessive void shields to make up for the weak body of the cruiser, and these would require truly colossal amounts of power. Imelda estimated that the void shields alone would require terra watts of power!

This power consumption would reduce the fuel efficiency completely if the shields were permanently running at full strength, but with only the bare minimum activated the entire ship could run at maximum speed on only a few hundred tons of deuterium per hour!

This was only one of many major problems that had to be sorted.

The one thing that they did have going for them was almost endless manpower. The massive population surpluses on board the Kilimanjaro would be used to form the new crew and populate the new city.

These would be added to by obtaining slaves one way or another.

***...

Nathan looked at the Kroot distastefully, they were disgusting aliens.

MA7 was worried about having enough manpower and had resorted to taking a quick detour to do business with these mercenaries.

The Song of Rape had dropped out of warp at the Kroot planet of kantaraty and requested to hire their services.

It had taken 5 hours of negotiations and all the wealth they had with them on the flagship but she had finally secured a 2 month contract with the Kroot mercenaries. When they got more wealth they planned to extend this contract even more.

Beside the Song of Rape in the warp flew 2 Kroot WarSpheres, massive battleships used by the aliens as their settlements and means of interstellar travel.

Getting these two ships had not been cheap and MA7 had pledged half of the fleets remaining treasure in payment of this debt.

It had been well worth the money, they now had sufficient fire power to destroy the remaining 3 lunar cruisers in a space battle. More importantly the ship's psyckers were stealthily scanning every part of the WarSpheres and recording the technical data!

The dark Mechanicum tech priests were already attempting to reverse engineer some of the technology.

Even better they had been able to trade with the Kroot.

They now had a full tank of deuterium, enough to last at least 7 months, extra barrels of reserve deuterium, general supplies such as food, and even better they had bought 1 million slaves of various races that the Kroot had captured alive but not eaten yet.

The cost of these supplies was being held in debt by the 2 WarSpheres and the moment they rendezvoused with the Kilimanjaro they would start paying off the debts they owed the Kroot.

Anxious to settle the debt quickly they were changing their plans and were on route right now to meet the Kilimanjaro. It was currently a day away and was mining ice bodies for deuterium.

On board the Kilimanjaro was over 100 tons of various precious metals and millions of tons of non precious metals. It was enough to pay for the slaves and supplies and would go some way to paying off the debt for the mercenaries services.

"We will be paid soon yes? You owe us much", the Kroot in front of Nathan asked yet again.

"We will meet up with our nearest Supply ship within 24 hours, 1 day of Kantaraty rotation time. The supply ship contains millions of tons of metals, this will pay some of the debt", Nathan reassured the vile creature.

"This is good, Kantaraty needs much metal to build more WarSpheres", the Kroot replied satisfied.

Nathan relaxed slightly, these Kroot were extremely dangerous to have as enemies, the sooner they squared the debt the better.

The entire ship was currently filled with cages full of slaves. There was not enough room for them all and some of the less dangerous slaves like human women and children were living in the apartments with the crew as guests.

The fleet had desperate need of this manpower, it would double the construction speed and speed up the mining operations too. The Kroot themselves were on board the ship as mercenary soldiers to help prevent the slaves from rioting.

But also they were on board to ensure that they were paid.

***...

Wendy was laughing hysterically, Talon was tickling her!

She tugged uselessly at her leather straps, she couldn't move, couldn't escape, couldn't protect her sensitive ticklish body.

So she just laughed and laughed, she could do nothing else!

"You can take it all night bitch", Talon said dominantly.

"Yes Mistress Talon", Wendy said between her howling laughter.

Wendy was absolutely driven mad but couldn't do a thing to stop it. Any attempt to talk her way out of the situation would just make Talon add an extra hour. Talon was the boss and Wendy would accept it.

Wendy's brain was swimming in pleasure, the feeling of being so utterly dominated and having no choice but to submit was heaven to her. She sang praises to Slanesh in between her laughter.

Every part of her body was tickled long and hard and she was shown no mercy. She had no safe word and didn't want one either. This was absolutely perfect!

She had been strapped down for 2 hours so far and had at least another hour to go before she was let out to do all the chores.

Wendy was so tired, she was working extremely long hours now that she was acting head of the cartel on the strike cruiser.

But no matter how tired she was she still had to endure Talon torturing and dominating her as soon as she got home. Wendy loved this, she loved being cruelly pushed beyond her endurance even when she was already incredibly tired and stressed, it was just so sadistic and filled her submissive masochistic brain with the most intense pleasure.

Talon was currently tickling Wendy's toes in the worst possible way, and tears of laughter were cascading down Wendy's face like twin waterfalls!

Without warning Wendy's portable Vox phone rang, Talon answered it without even stopping for a second.

"This is the toilet licking little whore's phone, the bitch is a little tied up at the moment", Talon said into the phone.

She listened for a moment and then placed the phone against Wendy's face and went back to tickling the living fuck out of her feet. "It's for you you cunt sucking gonorrhoea dumpster"

Wendy was laughing her absolute head off as she tried to listen, Talon was making the foot tickling as distracting as humanly possible to build Wendy's discipline.

Wendy drew on her iron discipline and listened carefully as she laughed.

"Sorry Wendy but you need to learn the new orders from the Matriarch and approve a change of course", came the voice of some cartel woman, Wendy literally was too thoroughly tickled to care who.

"Tell me *laughter* over phone", Wendy howled into the phone.

"It's better if you come into the office, you sound distracted, is Talon tickling you or something", the phone lady asked.

"Yes *laughter* Mistress Talon *laughter* tickling me! *laughter* I can't leave *laughter* I'm a naughty girl *laughter* don't have permission to leave *screaming laughter*", Wendy managed to reply.

"Do we have permission to visit you then acting Matriarch", the phone lady asked.

Wendy managed to ask Talon if they could come and Talon nodded.

"Yes *laughter* come here quick", Wendy told the phone.

Talon hung up the phone and continued tickling Wendy so intensely that she could hardly breathe.

A few torturous minutes later some cartel women rang the doorbell. Talon pressed a button on a remote control and the front door swung open and Talon yelled for the guests to enter over Wendy's laughter.

The women entered the room awkwardly, Wendy was strapped down naked in an extremely unflattering position, with a butt plug in her ass and cruel clamps all over her pussy and nipples. Talon was tickling her feet as intensely as humanly possible and showed absolutely no sign of stopping.

The women politely waited for Talon to stop, but she didn't stop and eventually told them, "I'm not going to stop torturing her, just talk to her, she can hear you".

Talon commanded Wendy, "you have permission to speak freely to these people scum cunt".

"*laughter* yes Mistress Talon!", Wendy squealed submissively.

Wendy focused all of her discipline to listen. She compartmentalised her mind into separate sections. One section suffered and another section listened.

The women explained the situation carefully, constantly checking to make sure she was concentrating. Wendy felt utterly humiliated to be in this situation in the presence of work subordinates and the humiliation was exquisite pleasure to her mind.

MA7 had made a deal with the Kroot! She had hired two battle ships from them, two divisions of soldiers, and purchased an absolute fortune worth of slaves, fuel and supplies.

She now needed all ships to rendezvous with her at set locations and times to deliver whatever treasure they had to the Kroot to pay the debts!

Anger flooded Wendy's ticklish mind and she cursed loudly between her laughter. This increased her humiliation tenfold and she burned with angry shame. She was so belittled and she loved it!

She needed to authorise an immediate course change in writing.

She desperately looked to Talon with pleading eyes to be released so she could complete the paperwork. Talon smiled sadistically and shook her head.

Wonderfully defeated Wendy thought of a solution.

She told the women to put a pen in her right hand and bring the papers to her hand. Wendy's wrist was very firmly strapped down but she could still move her fingers and hands just enough to use a pen.

Talon's stroking fingers were caressing the soles of her feet so expertly that Wendy really felt amazed that she had not already been tickled to death! It was supremely difficult to focus on the writing and Talon knew it and tickled her all the harder!

Wendy was losing her concentration now and was frantically trying to pull at the straps to rescue her poor feet from any more stroking. She wailed and laughed and forgot that the others were in the room.

It took the women 5 minutes of gentle prompting to get her to finish a single sentence of the 3 page form.

Eventually the women got impatient and shouted at Talon to stop, "This is URGENT and needs to be done right away, if you don't stop distracting her we will have you jailed for 12 hours for interference with cartel business!"

Talon bowed deeply and stopped tickling Wendy.

The cartel women unstrapped Wendy's right arm and with her feet left in peace she easily completed the order form in less than two minutes.

Having what they needed Wendy put her arm back in its original position and asked the women to strap her arm down again. The women paused and then did as she asked. They wished the two wives an enjoyable night and left the apartment, closing the front door behind them.

Talon immediately returned to Wendy's feet and she was once again tormented, tugging uselessly at the arm she had requested be strapped down.

Talon was being so utterly cruel that Wendy wet herself and Talon ignored the urine and just kept going. Her feet were aching and sore now and still it went on, stroking right between the toes and other terrible places till Wendy cried.

Talon ordered Wendy to stop crying and Wendy fearfully obeyed.

As soon as Wendy had stopped crying Talon was squeezing Wendy's knees! This was even worse than the feet! Wendy screamed laughter and wailed in suffering, she was completely and utterly defeated! She gave up all resistance, her pride utterly broken.

Talon smiled arrogantly, sensing Wendy's surrender and defeat. Talon rewarded Wendy's humiliation with 45 minutes of the worst tickling so far on Wendy's absolute worst spot, Talon really was so wonderfully cruel Wendy thought happily.

After an eternity Talon stopped tickling her. Talon spent 5 minutes slapping Wendy and spitting in her face. Talon played with Wendy's face and inspected her body.

When she wasn't at work, Wendy was totally the property of Talon and Talon demanded nothing less then Wendy's 100 percent attention. Talon inspected Wendy's expression and body language carefully.

Wendy was looking at Talon with submissive adoration and worship. Her body language was deeply afraid and totally alert. Talon looked into Wendy's eyes suspiciously, she had better not be thinking about work!

Talon moved her finger in front of Wendy's face and Wendy followed it with her eyes with complete attention. Talon ordered Wendy to hold her eyelids open and very gently poked Wendy's eyeballs with her soft fingertips. Wendy whimpered and her eyes watered but she didn't blink.

Talon pulled her fingers away and told Wendy that she had permission to blink freely. Wendy thanked Talon profusely and frantically blinked her sore watering eyes.

Talon was now satisfied that Wendy was thinking about nothing else except her and her attitude softened.

Wendy was still blinded with tears and blinking. Talon gently leaned over and kissed Wendy tenderly. Wendy happily returned the kiss in surprise.

For about 10 minutes Talon made out with Wendy tenderly, and Wendy's vagina became extremely wet. Talon removed the clamps from Wendy's pussy and nipples and slid two fingers deeply inside Wendy's wet pussy.

Talon resumed kissing Wendy as she fingered her messily and Wendy moaned in ecstasy. Wendy became wetter and wetter but would not orgasm until Talon gave her permission to.

Talon made Wendy hold it back and cruelly didn't let her orgasm. After fingering her for 15 minutes Talon started sucking on Wendy's clitoris. Wendy moaned frantically and begged for permission to cum. Talon didn't let her and made Wendy hold it in for an extra 30 minutes.

Wendy was driven crazy with frustration but her discipline was too strong to disobey. After 30 minutes Talon simply stopped and left to get herself some food from a small kitchen area in the corner of the dungeon.

Talon spent 15 minutes slowly eating packaged infantry rations as the frustrated Wendy cooled down from her denied orgasm. It was just so cruel!

When Talon was finished she climbed up onto the bondage table and straddled Wendy. Talon spent a few minutes playing with Wendy's nipples and exciting her yet again.

When Wendy was once again turned on, Talon very carefully sat down on Wendy's face, Talon was not wearing any bottoms.

"Suck my pussy slut, I want to cum HARD", Talon commanded Wendy.

Wendy happily obeyed and got to work with her lips and tongue. Over 250 years of lesbian sex had given Wendy exceptional skills at giving oral to other women and Talon certainly felt it.

Wendy quickly reduced Talon to a moaning wreck of multiple intense orgasms.

Talon was moaning so loudly that it sounded like she was being murdered and Wendy felt deeply happy to give such pleasure to her beloved Dominatrix. After about 11 orgasms in a row Talon relaxedly flopped down on top of Wendy in a cummed out haze of contentment.

Talon gradually regained her mind and tried to cuddle Wendy. But Wendy was still strapped down and couldn't cuddle back. Talon unstrapped Wendy and dominantly cuddled her tenderly. Wendy cuddled her back and they kissed tenderly for a while.

Talon was extremely relaxed and no longer in the mood to be mean to Wendy.

"Today you are not going to be supervised as you do your chores, do them properly or I will punish you twice as bad tomorrow, when you are done with chores return to me and I will feed you", Talon told Wendy.

"Yes Mistress Talon", Wendy said happily and got up to go. Talon grabbed her and gave her one more kiss before she went.

Wendy hummed happily as she went and did her mountain of chores. Talon had a relaxing nap on the comfortable padded leather surface of the bondage table.

Wendy felt wonderful as she cleaned the floors and walls and furniture, tonight was a really fun night. Without Talon micromanaging and deliberately making the job more difficult Wendy was doing a very good job.

She had not been restricted in what tools she could use so she used the most efficient cleaning products she owned. The motorised tools saved her so much time! She was racing through the cleaning and had all the washing and dishes done as well.

She changed the sheets and made the bed, she polished and arranged everything perfectly. Finally after almost two hours she had finished all the chores in all rooms except the dungeon Talon was napping in.

She quietly entered with her cleaning trolley, not wanting to wake Talon up. Talon was awake and was reading a "learn to read" book designed for 5 year olds.

"How are the chores coming along slave", Talon asked Wendy.

"All done except for this room Mistress Talon", Wendy said happily.

Talon checked the time, Wendy had to be up in less than 5 hours time to get ready for work!

"Shit, it looks like you won't be getting much sleep tonight slut, eat quickly and then meet me in the bath, clean this room tomorrow", Talon commanded Wendy.

"Yes Mistress Talon"

Wendy went to the kitchen and quickly ate infantry rations and drank water. Talon went to the bathroom and got naked.

With the water and power restrictions hot water was extremely limited on the ship. Wendy fortunately had a small radioisotope thermoelectric generator in the laundry room, providing the apartment with constant power. It cost Wendy a fortune to buy.

The generator produced a few kilowatts of electricity at a constant rate and was enough for the two wives creature comforts. Even still, it didn't have enough power to make more than a single half full bath each night.

Talon set the temperature and ran the bath half full and got in. It felt amazing.

Wendy soon joined her and put away Talon's dirty clothes in the washing machine. Wendy was already naked and had already washed the slutty underwear she had worn to work today.

Wendy got into the bath with Talon after asking permission and sighed with pleasure.

"We are now starting aftercare Wendy, at ease my love", Talon told Wendy.

"Thank you Talon, today was really amazing, that tickling just about killed me", Wendy told her wife calmly.

Talon and Wendy washed each other, working as a team. They very quickly got completely clean and performed hair care. They inspected each other for body hair but didn't find any, both had had expensive cosmetic hair removal and it seemed to be still working.

The wives talked as equals and Talon was very careful to give Wendy proper aftercare, praising Wendy and telling her that she was loved and beautiful. There was also a lot of kissing in the bath and cuddles too.

They got out of the bath together, dried each other off and moisturised each other and put on expensive high quality deodorants and skin creams. They also brushed their teeth, gargled mouth cleaner, and did other hygiene and beauty routines. Talon checked her menstrual calendar worriedly, her period was now very late and still hadn't come.

Talon decided to see a doctor in the morning about it.

It was now getting very late and they went to bed wearing satin sleep wear. They were amazingly comfortable cuddling in the middle of the massive bed.

"Please no more late nights after this Talon, it will effect my work", Wendy asked Talon seriously.

"Tomorrow if you are a good girl I will let you sleep for 8 hours, I know that the ship and the fleet needs you", Talon said.

"Thank you, it really is important, mother is making very foolish decisions without us all to guide her. I need sleep, good night Talon", Wendy said seriously.

They kissed good night and both fell asleep.

Far too soon the alarm clock woke them up. Wendy groaned.

"Out of bed bitch, bring me breakfast in bed", Talon ordered Wendy.

"Yes Mistress Talon", Wendy said sleepily and went to the kitchen.

Wendy cooked a quick but delicious breakfast and carried it in to Talon on a tray.

"Good girl", Talon said sleepily and Wendy felt a rush of pleasure at those two magical words.

"Today you are wearing a pink g string, fishnet stockings, your pink stiletto high heels, pink purse and a pink corset with no breast covering, your tits are to be bare at all times today bitch", Talon commanded.

Wendy flushed with pleasure at the order and said "Yes Mistress Talon".

Wendy quickly stripped naked and dressed in the way Mistress Talon had commanded. It was so pink!

She put her dirty clothes in the hamper and returned to Talon.

Talon fastened a bright pink dog collar around Wendy's neck and padlocked it shut, putting the key away in her cleavage. The collar had the words "Talon's bitch" written in diamonds.

Talon put the leftovers of her breakfast in Wendy's dog bowl and put the bowl on the floor, "eat bitch".

Wendy obeyed with her usual "Yes Mistress Talon", and carefully held her shoulder length brown hair out of the bowl as she ate with only her face.

"Good girl, take away the dishes and do your morning hygiene, I expect you to be beautifully presentable in 10 minutes time", Talon ordered.

Wendy rushed to obey and frantically multi tasked, brushing her teeth and her hair at the same time and giving herself a very rushed but flawless makeover. She ran back to Talon with only 20 seconds to spare and only just made it.

Talon gave Wendy a careful inspection, looking for faults to punish. For every fault found, Wendy got 10 savage cane strokes on her ass. Today Wendy only received 20 strokes, her hair was not completely perfect and she had used too much eyeshadow on one side.

Talon kissed Wendy goodbye and clipped Wendy's ID cards to Wendy's dog collar. Wendy left for work, ass cheeks burning with pain.

Wendy had only woken up 40 minutes ago, Talon was an amazing motivator at getting Wendy ready really fast! Wendy arrived at work 10 minutes early and visited the doctor for a healing injection.

At the moment Wendy only got 9 hours off per day.

Pretty much the moment she got home last night, Talon had strapped her down to the table and tickled her, for a gruelling 3 hours.

She was lucky to have gotten even 4 hours sleep and she felt like shit. But then again, Wendy usually felt like shit with her life of torture. She was really looking forward to getting 8 hours of sleep tonight, she would have to rush all her chores and eat while she did them.

Wendy checked her armpits, they were fragrant with deodorant, maybe she wouldn't need a shower tonight if she was a very good girl today.

Wendy's shift started and she clocked in and got her mind into work mode. "What the crap has mother done this time?"

***...

"What!?" Talon squawked in alarm.

"You are pregnant", the cartel doctor repeated.

Talon's mind was racing, how could she even process this? Talon stammered in alarm and the doctor gently calmed Talon down.

When Talon had regained her composure the doctor continued.

"Genetic scans show that it is a healthy baby girl. The girl has Necromundan genetic markers, and has a recessive gene mutation that is only found in members of Necromunda's House Goliath ethnic group. It's almost certainly a result of being a whore on the destroyer during the trials."

Talon tried her best to process this and the doctor spent a long time explaining things that Talon didn't remember afterwards.

After a long time Talon left holding a massive medical report for Wendy to read.

Talon needed her wife to talk to right now, Talon was scared and couldn't decide what to do.

Talon walked to the cartel admin office, her mind in a confusing daze. Cartel women who knew her noticed her expression and body language and asked her what was wrong. Talon didn't even hear them and just walked past oblivious.

The space marines guarding the admin office stopped her and voxed Wendy to ask if Talon had permission to enter.

"Of course she does!" Wendy said over the Vox speaker.

The space marines shrugged and let her enter with a space marine escort.

Talon followed her nephew in law, the space marine chaperone, into the admin office and towards Wendy.

Wendy was clearly hard at work and doing a mountain of paperwork while ordering people and being briefed all at the same time.

As soon as Talon was within 10 meters of her Wendy stopped what she was doing and submissively gave Talon her undivided attention.

Wendy asked, "Yes Mistress Talon?"

Talon tried to speak but instead burst out crying. Wendy became very alarmed and looked at the space marine questioningly. The space marine shrugged, he didn't know why Talon was crying either.

Cartel women moved to Talon, sat her down and tried to hug her, but her spiny leather outfit made this difficult. They settled for patting Talon's short black hair.

Talon held up her hand and bent her fingers in a strange shape, this was a hand signal that told Wendy to temporarily cease submission and treat Talon as an equal.

"Yes Mistress Talon, what's wrong my love, why are you crying?"

Talon threw the medical report to Wendy and she read it carefully.

"Oh, oh dear", Wendy said after reading the first few lines.

Wendy said a few more "oh dears" as she read the rest of the report. She finished reading.

"All the men who had sex with her during the torture trials, birth control was not used to make the punishment worse, my wife is pregnant", Wendy shakily explained to the curious cartel women.

The women went quiet for a moment and then everyone was speaking at once. Wendy ignored everyone else and went to Talon and gave her a tight loving cuddle, ignoring the spines.

For about an hour not much work was done as cartel women and especially Wendy, comforted Talon and discussed options. The report was read out loud several times and a deliberately poorly coded astropath message containing the news was sent to the fleet.

The message was intercepted by the astropaths of Lord Hagen and the ship's computers spent hours decoding the message. Lord Hagen was appropriately annoyed when he learned that it was a pregnancy notice with no strategic information content whatsoever. The message had deliberately been made in a code that could be eventually decoded just to annoy Hagen.

This pregnancy was causing some confusion about succession and the status of the baby regarding cartel membership. The child was not a descendant of MA7, but the child was being carried by a legitimate cartel spouse and would be born as a legitimate birth.

There were only a few hundred cartel women in total. Same sex relationships were very common but same sex marriages were a minority. There were only 17 cartel women including Wendy who married female partners, all strict lesbians. The reason it was so rare was because of legitimacy issues of babies born to the wives.

As a rule the bisexual cartel women who preferred women chose politically advantageous husbands to father their children but kept female lovers as a girlfriend on the side to meet their sexual needs. Often the girlfriends lived in the home of the cartel woman and the husband himself had a live in girlfriend of his own.

The only cartel women who married women were the lesbians who could not function sexually with men at all. These women only ever married other strict lesbians to avoid the risk of unwanted pregnancies. These cartel Lesbians got together occasionally for parties.

When these women had wanted children they typically had cartel reproductive health specialists combine the two women's DNA together and then implant the resulting embryo usually into the cartel woman to guarantee legitimate birth.

Sometimes the embryo was implanted into the wife, but it was still a direct descendant of MA7 with an unbroken female line born in a legitimate marriage so the child always still became a cartel member.

Only 3 of the 17 lesbians had ever gotten pregnant the natural way, and only Wendy had had multiple natural pregnancies.

Of those 3 lesbians only Wendy was crazy enough to make her wife have unprotected sex with men!

This situation was new in cartel history and it was creating a succession crisis!

By combined cartel agreement Wendy was third in line for the cartel throne. There were still some siblings alive between Luke and Wendy in the chronological order of birth but all of them were unsuitable.

Bradley was too divisive and would split the cartel into warring factions within 3 weeks. Some of the other brothers would cause a split in 3 days!

The eldest daughter of MA7 was her third child Macy Sevenson and ahead of Luke in succession. But Macy had abdicated her claims to the throne, not wanting it.

Between Macy and Wendy were 11 surviving girls and every single one of them had formally abdicated any claim to the throne, or was so unsuitable that the cartel would not allow them to rule.

Most of the older boys were dead now including 3 that had been excellent candidates for the throne. All the others were unsuitable.

Wendy had not wanted the leadership but had never formally abdicated either, she had the skills and competence, she was well regarded by most of the cartel and she basically ran most of the cartel already anyway. She was currently acting matriarch on board.

Wendy's 3 daughters would have been 4th, 5th and 6th in line but Shockprod and Bullwhip had already abdicated and Brand's daughters had all abdicated. Brand still had one surviving son who had not abdicated. That meant that Brand was 4th in line, the son was 5th and Talon's baby might possibly be 6th!

MA7 was immortal but could still be called away by Slanesh at any time to lead armies in other dimensions. Luke and the others would not live forever and no one else was still producing legitimate children before Talon's daughter in the line of succession. It was easily possible for 6th in line to one day be 1st in line.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The news of the succession crisis was the talk of the fleet, it's all that anyone could talk about. Nothing like a controversial Royal pregnancy to generate gossip. Even the Kroot had an opinion on the topic!

"Your daughter is very strange to us, why she take other female as mate? We have tasted human genome, humans can't breed that way", the Kroot said to MA7.

MA7 tried with incomplete success to explain the concept of sexual orientation to the Kroot, they listened with interest but got confused.

For the Kroot, genetic line and succession was extremely important. The idea of a non descendant becoming inheritor through a marriage law legal dilemma was shocking to the Kroot and the whole situation had them mesmerised with gossip.

At least it distracted the Kroot from asking about payment temporarily.

The Kilimanjaro was still a few hours away and the Kroot had been driving everyone mad asking about payment for most of the last 20 hours. The pregnancy news had shut them up about payment but now they were asking even more irritating questions.

The Kroot didn't have a concept of it being impolite to ask deeply personal questions about your daughter's sexual orientation and Nathan was getting very defensive and protective of Wendy.

"That's my daughter you are talking about", Nathan yelled at one of the Kroot who had just asked a very graphic question about exactly how Wendy has sex.

"I know it's your daughter", the Kroot replied, confused about the aggressive tone.

MA7 quickly intervened before Nathan started a war with the Kroot. "You can read genomes from taste correct? How about we give you a DNA sample of Wendy and Talon?"

The Kroot all got excited at this.

MA7 called the apothecary lab and asked them to synthesise pure samples of Wendy and Talon's DNA with the genetic synthesisers using the genome data from their digital medical files. The lab was confused but obeyed and 20 minutes later they sent completed samples.

The Kroot were told which sample was which and were given the samples as a present. The Kroot made rapid clicking noises as they tasted the samples and excitedly communicated with each other in their strange language.

For about an hour the Kroot were distracted and everyone enjoyed the peace. The daemonettes were giving the Kroot a wide berth after the Kroot had killed 3 of them that had bitten.

They were making excellent progress towards the Kilimanjaro and the Kilimanjaro was already ready for their arrival.

Just when everyone was finally relaxed the Kroot returned from examining the samples.

"The daughter wants to be a slave, she has Wsuian heritage from one parent. She also has mutations in her Artificial Wsuian sexual programming genes, one gene is permanently activated by a mutation and another gene is inactive", the Kroot said and continued.

"This daughter is too old to reverse the affects of these genes now, she is permanently like this. Her genes compel her to seek female mates. Her genes also compel her to be a slave to her female mate"

MA7 answered, "yes her genetic mother was the daughter of a Wsuian slave pedigree male that was stolen from a breeding facility by pirates, her mother was a slave from Pretoria. This woman was the closest genetic match to me that Nathan could find and he gave me her ovaries".

The Kroot clicked in understanding and continued.

"Yes Pretoria DNA also present. Wendy very smart and very tough, but she will always want to be a slave, her slave submission genes are very pronounced."

"The one called Talon very different, very mixed heritage, took a long time to unravel her secrets. Her genome is mutated, she has over 50 different planetary genomes in her heritage"

"She is much harder to understand from genes alone. This one has a high chance of seeking female mates, but not guaranteed like Wendy was. Environmental factors are needed to make this one want only female mates"

"This one is not wanting to be a slave, this one is genetically compelled to try to be in charge. This one is very high chance of sadism but is not evil by genetic programming, has genes to make very well developed empathy, strong motherhood instincts".

"They are very good psychological match as mates, Wendy will be compelled to mate with women like Talon and seek to be their slave. Talon will seek woman like Wendy to dominate and be cruel to, but will be very loyal mate to Wendy and care for her"

"Very good match, they would both be very happy with the mating arrangements," the Kroot finished.

"That is exactly what the relationship is like, exactly! Talon is always controlling Wendy and inflicting pain on her but loves her and is very good for her", MA7 exclaimed.

"Yes yes, Wendy would enjoy this very much", the Kroot agreed.

"You will get to meet Wendy and Talon eventually", MA7 said.

"And we get paid", the Kroot said excitedly.

MA7 buried her face in her feet exasperated.

"You want us to kill Talon's child", asked another Kroot

"NO! You will do no harm to that child, that child is my grand daughter", MA7 said assertively

"None of them are your children MA7, they are all children of Nathan and the ovary donor, and Talon's child is not descended from either it seems", the Kroot replied matter of fact like.

"We still don't want you to kill her," Nathan told the Kroot.

***...

Joseph Wong sat at his crowded workstation and watched the giant Kroot WarSphere move beside the Kilimanjaro to dock.

The Kroot Battleship was so large and massive that it caused a strong gravitational pull on both the Kilimanjaro and the few hundreds of meters of ice ball that remained. The ice ball fell onto the surface of the battleship and the battleship was bounced sideways slightly and almost hit the Kilimanjaro, which was using all it's thrusters to avoid collision.

Eventually the Kilimanjaro lowered itself to the bottom of the WarSpheres Gravity well and rested on its outer surface.

A docking tube was connected to the Kilimanjaro's cargo door and the two ships were connected.

As soon as the doors were opened thousands of people carrying metal ingots surged onboard the Kroot ship, eager to occupy the less crowded space on the alien ship.

The Kroot were amazed by the numbers of people but were happy enough with the metal they carried and directed the people to a gigantic curving storage bay kilometres in length.

The crowd was too large for the Kroot to control and soon children were colonising every crawl space they could find and metal was being dumped in inconvenient places. The Kroot in turn attacked some of the people and ate many children.

After hundreds of deaths order was restored and the crowd learned where they were supposed to go. Every metal ingot they removed meant more free space on the Kilimanjaro and the people enthusiastically emptied the hold of everything they could find including stuff the Kroot didn't want like plastic.

The Kroot in turn jettisoned hundreds of tons of plastic and the Song of Rape had to quickly intervene to save the valuable plastic from being lost.

After hours of squabbling, occasional murder and fighting over who keeps the plastic, the plastic was finally mostly back on board the Kilimanjaro and thousands of tons of metal were onboard the WarSphere.

The Kroot didn't really mind the difficulty. As long as the people were loading their payments into the WarSphere, the Kroot were happy.

100,000 people formed a massive bucket line from the hold of the Kilimanjaro to the hold of the battleship and metal was swiftly passed from person to person in a seething crowd. They moved tons of metal every few seconds and the cargo hold filled and filled with the metal.

But it was still too slow, they needed to shift over a million tons and it just wasn't happening fast enough.

The crew changed tactics and rapidly manufactured a long relay of massive conveyor belts and set them up between the two holds. This moved over 500 tons per minute and greatly increased speed.

Unfortunately the human crew in the Kroot cargo hold could not find a place for that much metal to be stored that quickly and within a minute the belts had made a massive pile and then caused a grinding back flow that completely buried the corridors and crushed hundreds to death and injured thousands.

This severely slowed down further unloading for a while as the humans and Kroot dug through the piles of metal to clear the corridors enough to resume unloading. For all their efforts they currently had around 10,000 tons of metal in the battleship now.

The massive manpower of the Kilimanjaro cleared the corridors surprisingly quickly and they resumed the slower but safer bucket line method.

The Kroot added additional docking tubes in the mean time and organised additional bucket lines. The song of Rape added their new slaves to the unloading efforts and within 24 hours over 1 million tons of metal had been transferred.

Joseph had relaxed in the spacious crawl space, most of the crew had been onboard the Kroot ship last night and the Kilimanjaro had never been so empty.

The Kroot were now attempting unsuccessfully to get 100,000 people back on board the Kilimanjaro. The Kroot vessel was currently swarming with children and escaped slaves from the song of Rape and the Kroot were not happy about it.

A lot of the human escaped slaves had boarded the Kilimanjaro thinking to escape unnoticed. They were now regretting the decision as they were constantly raped by the crowd who were busy fucking each other as they always did.

A series of one way gates had been set up at the docking tubes and a steady stream of children the Kroot had flushed out were returning. In a few more hours the Kroot would undock and anyone still on board would be trapped and possibly eaten.

The ship now had relatively abundant room with the metal all unloaded.

***...

Luke Sevenson was at his desk reading reports, wondering what he could spare on board that the Kroot would actually want.

The Ashtray of Souls had some loot but the Indefatigable Faith had very little to spare.

MA7's decision to hire Kroot mercenaries was a tactical gamble but not her worst idea. Those two battleships were capable of defeating Lord Hagen's flagship in a two on one fight and would be a great help.

Lord Hagen of course could afford to hire 20 WarSpheres to face their two, but it was best not to think that way.

The Kroot were a problem because they would talk about everything they saw to anyone who paid them and might reveal the location of any secret base the cartel fleet constructed to others including their enemies.

The only way to keep them quiet was to keep paying them and they weren't cheap.

The Kroot weren't their only problem either, they now had a potential succession crisis on their hands!

The succession crisis was not an immediate problem but in a few centuries time it could be a very big issue. It was mostly just the wrong timing to get such news.

With the communications blackout, nonessential telepathic communication was restricted and he had no more news about this particular issue except for the medical report saying that Talon was pregnant.

He didn't even know if Talon was going to keep the pregnancy nor did he know how his Mother would react.

Luke thought about the complicated situation. The problem was that it was unprecedented and that it involved Wendy.

Wendy was obsessed with her wife, loved babies and would almost certainly declare that the child was legally her daughter and should be given all the rights and privileges that Shockprod, Brand and Bullwhip were born with.

The cartel as a whole would become extremely divided over this issue. Under normal circumstances a cartel woman in this situation would lose and have the child not allowed cartel membership, but unfortunately there was no legal precedent and Wendy had massive influence in the cartel.

Anyone who voted against Wendy on this would make a powerful enemy and might live to regret it. Those who enthusiastically sided with Wendy would enjoy her favour and could see promotions and vast wealth.

On the other hand simply letting Wendy have her way set an appalling precedent that could bite them all on the ass later and let all sorts of people like Augusta join the cartel... Like Augusta.

Suddenly Luke was feeling extremely conflicted, he wanted his son to have the best possible future and cartel membership would give it to him.

If Luke supported Wendy on this one then Wendy would support him. Luke thought about how the cartel would vote on this.

All of Wendy's female and male descendants would be expected to vote in Wendy's favour, that was a given. The other cartel lesbians and their descendants would also side with Wendy most likely.

Wendy's immediate subordinate coworkers would have to either support her or abstain from voting or they would risk making a powerful enemy who is in charge of their promotion prospects.

So far this was still only about 20 percent of the cartel who could be relied on to support Wendy.

If Luke publicly sided with Wendy on this issue then it would become even more dangerous for people to vote against it and many people would abstain rather than vote against it.

Most of the space marines would be against it, but they only constituted 70 votes out of hundreds. It was really the women who would decide this.

The clincher would be MA7 herself, if she opposed it then it would never stand. But Luke knew his mother too well for that.

If MA7 opposed Wendy on something as important as the future of Wendy's daughter in such a complex and unclear case as this then Wendy would not forgive her mother for many years and that would hurt MA7.

MA7 would not be able to side against Wendy and would probably remain neutral.

BUT, if MA7 herself accepted the child as a legitimate heir and sided with Wendy then Wendy would win in a landslide.

And with the precedent in place maybe one day Augusta could join the cartel too.

***...

Octavia put her hand on Talon's belly trying to feel for a sign of the baby that was in there.

Talon should be over one month pregnant by now but Octavia couldn't feel anything yet.

"Are you done copping a feel yet", Talon said half joking and half irritated.

Women had been touching her belly ever since they found out she was pregnant and it was getting on her nerves.

"Sorry Talon", Octavia apologised

"It's ok, I'm just a bit snappy, I have a lot on my mind", Talon said.

"Understandable. Any idea who the father is", Octavia asked.

"I'm so tired of that question. As far as I am concerned Wendy is the father, she is the one who will help me raise it", Talon said with feeling.

Octavia gave Talon a hug and said, "we are all going to help you raise her"

Talon smiled at this and returned the hug.

"You never cease to amaze me Octavia, you are enslaved by the people who raped and murdered your people, yet here you are being nice to the sister in law of your rapist. How do you do it", Talon asked in wonder.

"You are family to me Talon, you are Augusta's Aunty, the daughter in law of my owner, and most importantly you are my friend", Octavia said sincerely.

"I think of you as a friend too, you have always been kind to me during my trials. I still remember that time you slapped my cousin to defend me, that was extremely decent of you to care about me like that", Talon said with equal sincerity.

Octavia, Bullwhip, Candy, Labia, Augusta, Bob and Otto were all visiting as were most of Wendy's female descendants and friends. A crowd of Talon's relatives were also visiting including the cousin Octavia had slapped.

Both Candy and Labia had taken advantage of the large numbers of Talon's dominatrix relatives and were currently restrained in bondage equipment and having kinky things done to them by a group of the women. Talon wasn't in the mood to join her relatives and sat quietly.

Wendy was still at work until late, she was doing both all her usual work plus all of MA7's work as acting Matriarch.

"Don't want to join them, I hear that you are into it now", Talon asked referring to Candy and Labia in bondage.

Octavia blushed and said, "no, not after what happened to Augusta, plus I am here to support you".

"I need to clear my head and Wendy won't be home for hours, I could really do with strapping a girl down and dominating her a bit", Talon whispered to Octavia.

Octavia blushed scarlet and was surprised how attractive she found the offer.

"Too many people, and not in front of Otto, he gets jealous", Octavia whispered back.

"We can go to another room", Talon pressed.

"What about Otto?"

"Does he just follow you everywhere", Talon asked,

"Pretty much, he hasn't been assigned any jobs yet", Octavia said.

"Easily fixed", said Talon and picked up her portable Vox phone.

A quick call to Wendy later and an announcement rang out across the ship. A long list of names with Otto Armstrong in the middle of it was summoned to docking bay B for voidsman training.

Otto was confused but excused himself and left.

"How did you do that", Octavia asked amazed.

Talon laughed and said, "it was already on Wendy's todo list to organise training of the crew from the destroyer, she had just left it on the back burner for the next few weeks, it took her 5 minutes out of her schedule to fill out that particular form, it's fine".

"I'm so happy, he has been so mopey lately with nothing to do", Octavia said.

"He will be spending 8 hours a day doing it every day for the next few weeks. So are you willing to let me unwind", Talon asked Octavia.

Octavia suddenly felt really nervous and giddy, "I'm not into hard stuff like Wendy"

"I will be gentle, I promise you can trust me", Talon said.

"What about Augusta and the others?"

Talon called over Bullwhip and explained the situation as Octavia blushed scarlet. Bullwhip reassured Octavia that it would be fine and that she would mind Augusta.

"Won't Wendy get jealous", Octavia asked frantically trying to find an excuse to not go through with it.

"I OWN Wendy, she doesn't get to be jealous unless I say so. And she won't be anyway. I gave her the night off tonight and she is grateful to have someone take her place tonight", Talon reassured Octavia.

"I'm scared", Octavia said honestly.

"Tell you what, we just go to the other room and talk first, just talk, if you are uncomfortable at any time I will stop ok", Talon whispered to Octavia.

Octavia blushed scarlet, steeled her courage and gave a little nod.

Talon politely excused herself from the room and asked that she not be disturbed until she returned. Everyone was fine with this and Talon and Octavia discretely left the room.

Octavia was so light headed that she felt like she might faint. She was nervous as hell but also excited about having her tummy stroked, she already felt phantom tickles.

"Relax, you will be fine, I won't hurt you, I just need this very badly, I find it peaceful, it clears my head", Talon said gently.

Talon led Octavia to a room with a padded rubber floor and a softly padded bondage rack in the centre of the room. Octavia looked at the rack with terrified excitement, imagining herself in it, her tummy defenceless.

"Please sit down on the rack, we will talk", Talon asked

Octavia nervously obeyed.

Talon spent the next 15 minutes talking to Octavia about the importance of trust and safety and consent. Octavia calmed down and Talon relaxed her.

Talon then went through a list of things she wanted to do to Octavia and asked Octavia to say yes or no to each thing. Octavia said no to most things but surprised herself by how many things she said yes to.

Talon then talked even more and explained the rules to Octavia and made sure that Octavia understood everything and gave informed consent to everything.

Finally Talon said that Octavia was ready.

"Please get undressed Octavia", Talon said gently but firmly.

Octavia felt really weird saying "Yes Mistress Talon", it felt so wrong but she managed to do it with only a single giggle.

Octavia awkwardly stripped naked in front of Talon.

"Good girl, now hold still", Talon commanded.

Octavia was giggling already and Talon gently touched Octavia's stomach with the palm of her hand. Octavia was so nervous that she curled up in a ball on the floor, laughing and thinking she was already being tickled.

"Bad girl, I haven't even started yet", Talon said gently but firmly.

Octavia said nothing.

"Looks like I have to strap you down just to keep you still", Talon said

Octavia giggled nervously, she was a bundle of nerves.

"Relax girl, I'm just going to hug you now ok", Talon said.

Octavia twitched ready to leap away but Talon only gave Octavia a hug and rocked her body back and forth until Octavia relaxed.

Very slowly Talon moved Octavia to the rack and gave her another 5 minutes of cuddles until she was relaxed enough to lay down on the rack with her arms and legs spread eagle.

Talon made no sudden movements and very slowly and steadily strapped Octavia down.

When Octavia was completely strapped down she started to laugh nervously, terrified of sudden tickles.

Talon patted her hair soothing her.

Talon then put her hand on Octavia's stomach and Octavia laughed hysterically before realising that Talon wasn't tickling her, she was just resting her palm on her belly.

Talon rested her hand like this on every sensitive body part until Octavia had relaxed. Finally after Octavia was calm, Talon started to stroke one of Octavia's ribs, very slowly at first.

Octavia giggled and was ready to say her safe word (Luna).

"Cobra, Cobra", Octavia squealed her warning word to tell Talon she was about to crack.

"Seriously? I only just started", Talon said amazed.

"Sorry, I'm really nervous", Octavia said anxiously.

"You don't trust me, be honest", Talon said

"Honestly I don't, I have seen what you can do and it scares me, I'm just not ready for someone as hard as you", Octavia said apologetically.

Talon nodded and leaned over and kissed Octavia passionately. Octavia was taken by surprise and didn't know how to respond.

Octavia tried to remember if she had said yes to this, she wasn't sure if she had even been asked if she consented to this.

Talon just kept kissing her so Octavia awkwardly kissed her back. It felt strange and it was confusing Octavia's sexuality. She felt herself becoming sexually aroused and it confused her.

Was she being unfaithful to Otto she wondered? Otto certainly considered Octavia doing anything with men to be cheating, but he seemed to not mind women.

It seemed to be a house Goliath cultural thing. Goliath men believed that women were attracted ultimately to manliness and that another woman was therefore no threat. Octavia could probably have an all girl orgy right in front of Otto and he still wouldn't consider it a threat. It was one of the few redeeming features of Goliath culture.

Ok so Otto wouldn't consider it a threat, she would still tell him about it.

Talon just kept kissing and Octavia started to yearn for more. She was kissing back and starting to get wet.

Talon opened her mouth and gave her opened mouthed kisses. Octavia opened her mouth too and moaned softly. Talon slipped her long strong tongue into Octavia's mouth and caressed her tongue with it.

Octavia moaned louder and got excited. She once again questioned her own sexuality.

Octavia was now submitting completely and not resisting anymore. Talon seemed to sense the change and gave Octavia's armpits an experimental stroke. Octavia jumped in her bonds and laughed but wasn't trying to say "cobra" anymore.

Talon kissed Octavia a little longer just to be sure and then pulled her face away and started to stroke Octavia's stomach gently.

Octavia laughed but didn't say any words.

"Very good girl", Talon said to her.

Octavia smiled pleased with herself and then kept laughing as Talon gently tickled her.

Talon started very gently letting Octavia get used to the sensation and then slowly increased the intensity until Octavia was laughing solidly.

Octavia was having fun but was also feeling a little bit weird about it. She enjoyed the peril of it and the adrenaline rush it gave her. Also the act of laughing so much had the affect of making her feel happy.

Talon seemed to be very focused and was totally into it. The longer she played with Octavia the more calm she seemed to become. Octavia knew that this helped reduce Talon's stress levels and Octavia was glad to be able to help.

Octavia was tugging hard on her bonds, trying to pull her arms down to cover her armpits. Talon was tickling her armpits terribly and Octavia was laughing so hard. Octavia couldn't defend herself and that fact filled her with a wonderful adrenaline rush.

Octavia was flying really high now and felt almost drunk on her adrenaline rush, it was so intense!

The tickling got steadily harder until Octavia's laughing became a scream, but she still didn't use her warning words, she wanted MORE!

Octavia's mind became very strange, trancelike and almost hypnotic. She felt absolutely wonderful despite her considerable torment and had an intense feeling of being utterly in love with Talon.

Wendy had told Octavia about this, it was called sub space or submissive head space apparently. Octavia thought about Wendy, Wendy lived in this frame of mind almost every waking moment she wasn't at work. Lucky Wendy, Octavia thought happily with her sluggish hypnotised mind.

After a while of this Octavia couldn't contain her new found love for Talon any longer and screamed professions of love for Talon and begged her to make Octavia utterly hers.

"Talk about it later pet, you are not in your right mind right now and can't give free consent to start a relationship", Talon said soothingly.

"Yes Mistress Talon", Octavia said with adoration.

Talon tickled Octavia on Talon's favourite secret spot and this time Octavia was ready to receive it. It tickled unbelievably intensely and her laughter became an unbroken scream of torment.

Octavia's brain was driven to new levels of hormone induced drunkenness as her adrenaline glands flooded her with hormones.

Talon held her in this level of perfect ticklish torment until Octavia was too exhausted to keep laughing, it still tickled just as bad but Octavia simply lacked the strength to go on laughing and just endured the sensation in silence.

Talon stopped tickling her and Octavia just lay there gasping and coughing, her lungs and chest hurt and her voice had gone hoarse.

Talon leaned over and kissed Octavia and Octavia tried her best to kiss back.

"You are totally spent, it's time for aftercare", Talon said

Octavia agreed, she was feeling quite sick now but still felt the wonderful rush.

Talon untied Octavia and Octavia was too exhausted to move.

With surprising strength Talon picked Octavia up in her arms and carried her to Wendy and Talon's bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"You are sleeping with us tonight, you are in no condition to leave this high oxygen environment tonight", Talon said with authority.

Octavia just nodded

***...

Wendy was exhausted, she was finally almost at the end of her long shift. She was very seriously overworked doing both jobs at once.

She had not even stopped for meals, she had ate at her desk as she worked.

The design team for the new cartel class cruiser were running behind schedule and Wendy had had to find additional staff from other departments to speed up the design development. The biggest problem was the new reactor core.

The new reactor core for this massive vessel was so overpowered that cooling it down would be a problem. Without the reactor the ship wouldn't work.

The design team had suggested a series of smaller reactors instead of one big one but the cooling system still remained a problem if they did this.

Mother's new debts to the Kroot also complicated things considerably. She had already given the Kroot all the metals on the Kilimanjaro, including a ton of Rhodium. They needed a ton of Rhodium for the new ship's warp drives and Gellar field. Wendy had been forced to organise people to sort out this problem too.

Wendy was delegating as much as possible but she still had to get reports from all these people and read them. She also had to work out cartel disputes and deal with about a hundred other things.

On top of all of these things she had Talon to worry about and an emerging succession crisis to sort out!

Wendy hadn't been home yet since learning that Talon was pregnant and poor Talon had been very stressed today. It was Wendy's duty as both the submissive consensual slave of Talon and as Talon's wife to be there for her during this time but she just couldn't leave with so much work to do.

Talon had been so stressed that she was desperate to torture and dominate Wendy to unwind, but Wendy wasn't there. Thankfully Octavia had been available and she really had gone beyond the call of duty this time!

Octavia was apparently really getting into tickling games lately and seemed to be discovering her inner submissive. It was so wonderful!

Unfortunately Octavia's boyfriend was an emperor worshipping prude who made her feel guilty about exploring kinks.

Talon had asked Wendy to give Otto something to do so Octavia could have some privacy from him, and Wendy had been all too happy to oblige. It was only an extra 20 minutes of paperwork at most to send Otto off to training 8 hours a day.

The training of the voidsmen had caused problems for oxygen savings however, and the docking bay they were using as a training ground now had to be fully oxygenated 8 hours a day! It was just another headache in her mountain of work.

Octavia had done wonderfully, really been a great friend to Talon. Talon had done a two hour tickle torture session on Octavia until Octavia got sick from it. Octavia had not been ordered to do this as a slave, she had volunteered to do it as a friend. Wendy would not forget this.

Octavia was their guest tonight, she was too sick to go home and was deeply in sub drop from coming down from her hormone high, the poor thing.

The clock sounded the end of Wendy's shift and she gratefully clocked out and staggered home.

"I'm home Mistress Talon", Wendy called as she entered the apartment.

"In the bedroom", Talon said.

The apartment was very messy, with signs of a party earlier, Wendy groaned in wonderful misery at the thought of cleaning up this mess before work tomorrow.

Wendy went straight to the bedroom holding her daily productivity report. The one hour off when Talon visited with the pregnancy news had ruined all hope of being a good girl tonight and Wendy expected to be severely punished.

Octavia and Talon were in bed together naked and were cuddling. Wendy expertly crushed the feeling of slight jealousy she felt, Talon could fuck anyone she liked, she was the boss and Wendy had no right to feel jealous!

"Please don't be jealous", Octavia said fearfully, reading Wendy's body language.

"She better not be jealous", Talon said warningly.

Fear of terrible punishment filled Wendy and she grovelled on the floor apologising for the momentary emotion.

"Please don't punish her Talon", Octavia said pleadingly.

"I have been a very bad girl today, my productivity was terrible! I deserve to be punished severely", Wendy said submissively.

"For the emperor's sake, Talon is pregnant! Stop all this and just be with each other as equals tonight", Octavia shouted.

Both Talon and Wendy flinched at the mention of the Emperor and after a brief pause both agreed to be equals tonight.

Talon gave Wendy the key to unlock her dog collar and Wendy got naked and climbed into bed with the other two women.

Within minutes Wendy had fallen asleep exhausted. So much for talking.

***...

Joseph Wong stretched out in the crawl space, it was glorious to have so much space!

With the cargo holds emptied out and at least 20,000 of the children currently trapped inside the Kroot vessel for the next few weeks, there was finally some room.

The children would be fine. MA7 had told the Kroot that she needed those children alive so the Kroot had not eaten them. The Kroot had used vicious tear gas sprays to flush the majority of the children and escaped slaves out of every crawl space and hiding hole and had gathered them all together in the cargo bay with the metal ingots. They were apparently feeding them and giving them water and buckets to shit in.

The corridor outside the crawl space rang out with a woman's voice screaming "rape, rape!" In a strange imperial accent. This had been happening a lot and was obviously one of the stowaway escaped slaves.

The screaming woman frantically crawled into the crawl space and curled up in a ball covering her anus and vagina with her hands. She was naked and had a prominent slave brand proclaiming her as the property of MA7.

She was shaking and weeping.

The woman was praying over and over, "I'm sorry Daemon Princess for trying to escape, I have learned my lesson, please let me out of the rape hell and I will be your loyal servant forever!"

Joseph decided to speak up, "Daemon Princess MA7 is currently a long distance from here, she will be back to collect her wayward slaves in a few weeks time"

The woman looked at him in desperation, "WEEKS? Please have mercy I can't bear another minute in the Daemon Princess's terrible hell!"

Joseph got offended, "terrible hell? This is my home you bitch! I was born here and have done everything I can to help make it a nicer place, sorry if that isn't good enough for your imperial standards!"

The woman flinched and screamed "please don't rape me daemon, I'm sorry for insulting your home, please don't rape me!"

"What does the word rape even mean? Nobody here understands that word", Joseph ask terribly confused.

The woman paused for a few seconds, blinking and confused.

"Rape is when sex is forced upon me when I don't want it", she said shaking.

"Oh, so rape is sex? Why not just call it sex? And why don't you want sex? Everyone wants sex all the time, it's common knowledge, are you ill", Joseph asked with concern, clearly the woman was unwell.

"I don't want sex, I don't want it, I don't want it. Please daemon have pity on me and don't rape me", the woman wailed.

"Um ok, it's really really weird but I won't have sex with you if it means that much to you", Joseph promised, feeling that this was by far the strangest thing he had ever agreed to do.

The woman cried with relief and thanked him.

"Kind daemon, so wonderfully kind! Thank you so much for sparing me from your torments! Can you please tell your Princess to return to hell and collect me?" the woman gushed gratefully.

"My name is Joseph, not Daemon", Joseph said.

"Really? That's such a strange name for a chaos daemon, I didn't think daemons had such ordinary names", the woman said in amazement.

Joseph suddenly got an idea of what she was saying.

"Where exactly do you think you are right now", Joseph asked her.

"I'm in hell, the daemon princess sent me to hell for running away", the woman said with certainty.

Joseph laughed, "no you are not in hell and I am not a chaos daemon. I am a flesh and blood human man and you are onboard the chaos freighter Kilimanjaro, the ship you were helping unload when you escaped, don't be afraid".

The woman took a few moments to process this and then wept with relief. She cried with happiness for several minutes.

"I have to go to work now", Joseph said and started to leave.

The woman wailed and clung to him weeping, "please don't leave me alone Joseph!"

"What's your name", he asked her.

"Georgina", the woman replied.

"Well Georgina, why don't you come with me? If you hold me from the front then people will think we are having sex already and as long as We keep moving forwards, no one will try to have sex with you", Joseph told Georgina.

She agreed and they left together.

She held her front tightly against his front and she awkwardly walked backwards.

Joseph naturally wanted to fuck her and got a full erection. She looked at him alarmed but he resisted the urge to fuck her.

"This is harder than I thought, can I please have sex with you? I have never fought this urge before", Joseph said to her.

She looked at him with a betrayed expression and she looked at the crowd of rapists all around her. She seemed to be calculating her chances of getting by without Joseph's help.

With tears streaming down her face she nodded and he inserted himself inside her dry vagina. She spent the rest of the walk weeping as he dry humped her.

Men came up behind Joseph and penetrated his anus and he moaned with pleasure. Georgina looked alarmed but as predicted, no one tried to fuck her anus as long as she kept shuffling backwards.

On the Kilimanjaro there was a very strict pedestrian traffic taboo that insisted that cocks must always fuck in a forward direction in the traffic stream, if they didn't it caused pedestrian traffic jams, Georgina's anus was perfectly safe so long as she kept moving.

The cock up Joseph's ass rubbed on his male anal g spot until he orgasmed and he came happily inside the crying Georgina. She wailed and he kept fucking her for the rest of the trip.

When they got to work he told the door guards that Georgina was a slave of the daemon princess MA7 that had gotten lost. The guards inspected her brands and called their superiors.

The guards tried to fuck her anus but Joseph pressed her against the wall and fucked her hard to protect her.

"Thank you, thank you so much for protecting me but please stop fucking me", Georgina whispered to him with tears.

"The moment I stop fucking you the guards will start, one in each hole," Joseph whispered back.

Proving his point one of the guards came up behind Joseph and started sodomising him.

Georgina grasped what he was saying with terror and nodded for him to continue. Better one hole fucked by someone you sort of know and is actively protecting you, than two holes fucked at the same time by total strangers!

The guards got off the Vox and talked to them, "she is to stay in the work area until our next rendezvous with the flagship in a few weeks time".

The pair nodded with understanding and quickly entered, keeping their sex formation to protect her ass.

The work area was much less crowded now but was still full of stray children.

His work chair only had children sitting in it today and he easily relocated them with a threat of violence. He sat Georgina down on the chair and then sat down on her lap.

"You are now safe as long as you stay sitting under me, no one can reach your parts", he told her.

She hugged him from behind and thanked him for rescuing her and being a friend to her. They decided that they would stay friends and would write to each other after she was returned to her owner.

***...

TigerLily made happy high pitched sex noises as Sigmund made hard, thrusting love to her. She gave a lyrical bird noise as her 5th orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

TigerLily's vocal cords had mutated and she now made bird noises. She could still talk with her voice but it was now too high pitched to be sexy. She instead relied upon telepathy for most of her communication with Sigmund.

She came a 6th time, filling the bunk room with birdsong.

She sensed the mind of the thrower before the pillow hit her and didn't bother to deflect it. It hit her harmlessly in the shoulder. Sigmund was oblivious and just kept fucking her out of her mind.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to enjoy my 7th orgasm with my fiancé", TigerLily telepathically thought into the mind of the pillow thrower.

"Enough weird noises, it's bizarre", the man thought back.

"Your Slanesh worshipping girlfriend screams like she is being murdered every time you have sex, and I don't throw pillows at her", TigerLily thought back to him.

TigerLily felt her 7th orgasm start to peak and forgot about anything else. She wrapped all of her limbs tightly around Sigmund and made a sound like an entire aviary as she came with fury.

More pillows were thrown and this time Sigmund noticed and snarled at the perpetrators.

"Stop throwing shit at me", he shouted at them.

"Stop making weird sex noises", men shouted back.

TigerLily reached out with her mind and calmed down everyone in the room.

Sigmund returned to TigerLily and she hugged him in post coital bliss. She was so happy with him now.

Gone was the horrible bigot, she had completely removed all the anti mutant prejudice from his mind. He was still Sigmund, but the best possible version of Sigmund. He was now worthy of becoming her husband.

She lay naked under him, breathing heavily. He had pulled out of her but still lay on top of her. She sighed blissfully, this was so perfect.

He rolled off her and lay on his side facing her. She admired his body and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. He was so yummy!

He might not be a Goliath muscle man but he was still hard bodied, lean and long of cock! He had the body of a career navy man, fit from years of hard drills and calisthenics. He was average height and average weight, but what flesh he did have was all lean muscle.

Torpedo squad 17A was a squad that basically did hard labor moving massive torpedoes into the firing tubes. Like so much of Imperial navy technology, the destroyer had minimal mechanisation and relied upon extremely labor intensive methods.

As well as torpedoes the squad was expected to clean the ship and other menial jobs when not engaging the enemy.

With half the men gone and replaced by an equal number of women, the women were expected to do the same jobs as the men they slept with. The women were very good at some of the jobs but the heavy torpedo loading was very hard on them. It was fortunate that they worked with so many other torpedo squads and the sheer number of people made up for the weakness of the women.

It gave TigerLily endless satisfaction to know that her skills as an astropath were too valuable to waste on loading torpedoes, and she enjoyed the far cushier job of being one of the ship's astropaths.

Sigmund's handsome clean shaven face looked into her face and smiled at her. She smiled back lovingly.

TigerLily might desire Sigmund physically but she didn't truly love him, she was far too cunning for that.

To love someone meant to let yourself be vulnerable around them and trust them not to hurt you. TigerLily wasn't that stupid! TigerLily loved Sigmund the way an artist loves their work of art. His mind was a canvas to paint in a way she found pleasing, not the mind of a fellow human being that she genuinely cared about and wanted the best for.

Sigmund existed quite simply to give her pleasure, get her pregnant with legitimate children, and to be a good father to her children. Beyond that he had no real value to her.

Ok truth be told she did feel deeply fond of him, tried to make sure he was happy and would probably grieve for a long time if he died, but was that love?

TigerLily decided that it was her own version of love.

***...

The massive battle barge "Talon of the Disemboweller" sat in high orbit of the Kroot planet Kantaraty. Around the battle barge was gathered a fleet of Lord Hagen's ships.

The fleet had been scattered about in separate battle groups hunting for the traitors with no leads except the trail of flotsam that continued behind the Crucible of Starvation. But that was starting to get thin, the strike cruiser had very little left to jettison apparently.

They had had no firm idea where the other ships in the fleet had been so they started thinking about what they did know.

They knew that the traitor fleet was very low on fuel. They also knew that the fleet was heading towards the eye of terror, a quarter of the Galaxy away. Combining these two facts together it became clear that they didn't have enough fuel to complete the journey.

The quickest way of getting more fuel was to steal it, and the fleet had been listening to all imperial psychic signals for news of raids. There had however been nothing to suggest that the traitors were raiding for fuel.

If you don't steal fuel then the second best way to get it is to buy it from a friendly port.

There were 200 ports that would trade with a chaos vessel within the approximate area the fleet could have traveled, and Lord Hagen sent ships to investigate every single one for news of the traitors.

Finally they had investigated the Kroot planet of Kantaraty and they had found them!

The traitors flagship had arrived at the planet a few days ago and purchased enough fuel to get the entire traitor fleet to the eye of terror. It would be a stretch but the fuel would be just enough.

But they hadn't just purchased fuel, they had also bought every slave the Kroot were willing to sell saying they badly needed the labor. This was very odd.

The eye of terror was awash with far cheaper slaves then the Kroot's exorbitant prices. The fleet had the Kilimanjaro, so it had all the labor it would need to make it to the eye of terror. So why had they bought them?

There were 3 theories about what they were up to.

The first theory was that they wanted to sacrifice the slaves to Slanesh before reaching the eye of terror. This was certainly possible, especially with a daemon princess in the equation.

The second theory was that this was a rues to confuse the pursuit and give the traitors a cleaner run to the eye of terror. If this was the case then it was certainly working and would divide the fleet between many different search locations.

The third theory was that they weren't headed towards the eye of terror at all and had very limited slave buying opportunities were they were going. This was the neatest explanation but also had issues.

They knew from spies on one of the traitors corvettes that there were 20 different possible locations that the traitor fleet was potentially headed, 10 were plausible and 10 were obviously lies. The eye of terror was the most plausible destination of course.

The other 9 plausible locations all had cheap slaves for sale however so why buy expensive ones? It was very mysterious.

Even stranger, the flagship had hired two Kroot WarSpheres on a two month contract. But it would take longer than that to reach the eye of terror so why only 2 months?

The simplest explanation was that this was all the traitors could afford. Given the Kroot's prices this was very likely, the traitors must have spent almost all their treasure on the Kroot. It was a very strange decision to hire the Kroot for such a limited time.

Lord Hagen was not satisfied with all the unanswered questions and opened his considerable treasuries and paid Kantaraty a colossal bribe for every bit of information the Kroot had. This was a much more effective way of getting the information he needed.

The Kroot had recorded and documented every interaction they had had with the traitors and the traitors had given the Kroot a comprehensive inventory of their current fleet and how much treasure and supplies they carried. Even more importantly they had run up a debt with the Kroot and had had to give the Kroot an assurance in the form of a map of the approximate location of all their ships so that the Kroot could find the rest of the fleet to collect the debt if the flagship got destroyed.

The map had cost Lord Hagen double what the traitors owed the Kroot. It was worth the cost.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The high ranking chaos space marines stood around the command deck hologram display table on board the chaos battle barge "Talon of the Disemboweller" with cruel smiles on their faces.

At the prime position stood the arrogant Chaos Lord Hagen the Disemboweller in his terrible custom crafted terminator armour. He was a fearsome sight and radiated danger and menace the way a star radiates light. Everything about him looked dangerous and billions had died at his command.

Lord Hagen was one of the oldest space marines, from the early days when the night lord primarch Konrad Curze had still walked among his legion. Hagen had only been a neophyte at the time that Konrad was assassinated but Hagen still counted this as being a night lord in the good old days.

Hagen had lived this long by a combination of rejuvenation drugs and spending as much time as possible in warp space where time flows strangely.

Around Hagen stood his captains and lieutenants and gaggles of advisers. All of them considered the new data with cruel satisfaction.

The traitor fleet was spread out across 4 sectors of the Segmentum Solar, noticeably keeping a respectful distance away from the shadow in the warp caused by the nearest tendril of tyranid hive fleet leviathan.

The map was a few days old but it showed the location of every traitor ship at the time.

The strike cruiser was exactly where they had known it was and heading directly towards the eye of terror at a fuel saving pace.

The Luna flagship was of course at Kantaraty at the time the map was given to the Kroot. Very close by was the Kilimanjaro mining a comet deep in wilderness space. A fleet of twenty corvettes had already been sent at maximum warp to destroy or capture the Kilimanjaro.

The traitors dauntless light cruiser seemed to be staying in the warp bringing up the rear not far from the rogue ice planet the traitors had started from. With it randomly meandering through the warp it was untouchable so they wouldn't bother with it until last.

All the other vessels were scattered far and wide mining comets for deuterium. Hagen's ships had already been sent to travel to these locations to destroy or capture every vessel.

Without the supply ships the traitors would be unable to pay off their debt to the Kroot and the Kroot would join the hunt to destroy any traitors who remained.

The daemon princess of course was unkillable, the best they could do is banish her back to the warp but they could certainly kill everyone else.

The information recorded by the Kroot was also extremely interesting. They had managed to scan most of the flagship and had hacked into their Vox channels.

It seemed that MA7 was not a serious threat after all and was the same gentle weakling she had always been, even after ascension to daemonhood.

It also appeared that all these traitors ever did was fuck and have relationship problems. It was pathetic.

With the Vox channels hacked, the Kroot had accessed and downloaded all files that were not restricted and it combined well with everything the fleet already knew about the Sevenson cartel.

Among the files downloaded was a general access book of cartel law and a gossip text about what passed for cartel recent and old history.

The names that kept coming up recently were a married couple, Mrs Wendy Sevenson and Mrs Talon Sevenson, they had been the centre of attention with a relationship scandal that was utterly uninteresting.

What was interesting however was how it connected to the pregnancy report that Hagen's astropaths had intercepted. They now understood why the Crucible of Starvation had broken communication silence for something as trivial as a pregnancy. It wasn't trivial at all!

According to cartel law and cartel history this sort of pregnancy had no precedent and would create a succession crisis that could potentially split the cartel into opposing factions.

The chaos space marines turned their attention to the oracle of Tzeentch, a mutated old woman with precognitive psychic powers.

"Beware the wrath of Slanesh, beware the daughters of Tzeentch! Beware the offspring of the chosen of Slanesh! You stand in danger of making powerful enemies more powerful still! Seek out the tickler of stomachs, she holds the key to your enemy's power! Seek the subtle power behind the throne!" Said the oracle in cryptic gobbledygook.

The space marines demanded that she elaborate but the oracle could see nothing more than riddles.

The space marines ignored the old woman's incomprehensible riddles and continued with their plans.

Deep in the warp Tzeentch laughed a diabolical crazy laugh. (Author's note while editing this, the plans of Tzeentch don't bare fruit until the sequels, especially with the birth of Egg Sevenson that is an indirect result of these events right here. Suffice to say that billions die and great harm results).

***...

Talon stood beside Wendy in the admin office and heard the terrible news.

5 of the ships in the fleet were now captured or destroyed by the enemy!

3 corvettes, 1 iconoclast class destroyer and 1 supply ship!

They had all been destroyed at almost the same time, all of them had not moved from their current locations since MA7 hired the Kroot!

The fucking Kroot had sold them out!

They now had left only 5 supply ships, 2 corvettes (one of which was damaged), 2 iconoclasts, 1 cobra, and 3 cruisers including the Crucible and the flagship.

The fleet had been reduced from 18 ships to 13 ships in one day!

Even worse, one of those corvettes was their fuel supply ship!

The fuel tanks were worryingly empty now that they had no resupply in the immediate future.

Talon had been visiting Wendy for a lunch date at work and they had only just got the news from the flagship this very moment.

"Damn it Mother you FOOL", Wendy cursed out loud.

Talon said nothing and just goggled.

"I need an hour to think, please follow me Mistress Talon", Wendy said with unusual assertiveness.

Wendy led Talon to MA7's old workplace shag pad. Wendy immediately got naked without permission and locked herself in a bondage rack.

"I'm topping from the bottom today, I need my head cleared before I explode, I'm so angry", Wendy said with fury.

Talon was annoyed by Wendy's insubordination but this was not the time to be making a big deal about it.

"What do you need Wendy", Talon asked calmly.

"Pain, enough pain to clear my head and then as soon as my head is clear I need to be untied and given time to think", Wendy said assertively.

Talon nodded and minutes later Wendy was screaming from the savage electric shocks given nonstop to her clitoris.

After 5 minutes of screaming in agony Wendy yelled, "ENOUGH"

Talon stopped and untied Wendy.

"I need cuddles and silence for the next hour", Wendy said assertively.

Talon was now getting seriously pissed off by her cheek and told her to watch her mouth.

"I'm sorry Mistress Talon, I really am sorry but I need to insist. A million lives depend upon what I decide to do", Wendy said passionately.

Talon relented and spent the next hour silently cuddling Wendy as she thought.

After an hour Wendy said she had decided.

Before Talon could ask what, Wendy had accessed a wall Vox phone and typed in her most high security authority code. She accessed the cartel heartland and cartel quarters channel and spoke into the Vox phone.

"Attention all cartel members, this is Wendy Sevenson, clearance code already included in print out of the announcement."

"A few days ago mother made the highly questionable decision of hiring the Kroot as mercenaries"

"Mother did not have the advice of the cartel when she made this decision"

"A few hours ago the Kroot sold us out to Lord Hagen's fleet and 2 hours ago his fleet attacked and destroyed 5 of our lesser ships. Over 100,000 people died"

"In light of a mistake of this magnitude I am revoking my previous objection to being cartel matriarch over 200 years ago and I am assuming the role of Cartel Matriarch as of now"

"Mother only became matriarch because I didn't want the job at the time and she reluctantly took my place. I now see that it was selfish of me to put such a burden on poor sweet mother, it has become abundantly clear that she is just not cut out to make big decisions without our advice."

"If Mother returns to us and let's us advise her then I will hand leadership back to her, but until then I assume command of the cartel and of this fleet"

"I will complete the appropriate paperwork momentarily and will inform the fleet of this decision momentarily".

Wendy finished.

Talon stared at her in amazement, "can you even DO that without a vote on the issue?"

"I'm the next in line to the throne who is actually here and Brand is next in line after me. With the fleet in peril and Luke away, the cartel will have to give emergency powers to either me or Brand and I am the logical choice", Wendy said

Wendy put her clothes (barely even underwear) back on and strode back into the admin office to stunned silence from everyone in the room.

"Gather the cartel to vote me in and get the paperwork ready", Wendy commanded everyone in the room.

Moments later a ship wide priority 1 announcement sounded demanding that all cartel members immediately gather in the boardroom for an emergency vote.

Within an hour every single member on board was in the boardroom and Wendy explained the situation. There was furious debate for the rest of the day and a vote of no confidence in MA7's leadership was called and passed with a landslide of 88 percent.

The cartel then voted on the new leader. With Luke absent it came down to a choice between Wendy and Brand as the two top candidates that were actually suitable to lead.

Wendy had recently been involved in a lot of high profile scandal in her personal life, but outside of her continual train wreck romantic life she was competent, reliable and got things done.

It was a very close vote between Wendy and Brand but Wendy won in the end and was formally announced as the new cartel matriarch.

A mountain of paperwork was signed and Wendy was officially promoted to the highest office in the cartel. A quick reshuffle occupied the position of senior administrator that Wendy had just vacated.

The news was then broadcast to the rest of the fleet and pandemonium briefly broke out.

***...

The entire fleet was now in turmoil and astropath messages were now going back and forth furiously, in their fury some of the messages were not even encrypted!

The astropaths of Lord Hagen were tracking a torrent of information and it was a very interesting listen.

All surviving traitor ships were now hiding in the warp out of reach and messaging each other furiously.

Most of the messages were encrypted but enough were unencrypted to give a general idea of what was going on.

The traitors had instantly figured out that the Kroot had backstabbed them when 5 of their ships got attacked and the two month contract was canceled. This greatly reduced their debt and one of the WarSpheres had already departed.

The remaining WarSphere was only staying long enough to transfer some passengers and to sort out the much smaller remaining debt.

The incident had shattered confidence in MA7's ability to lead without her cartel to advise her and the cartel on board the Crucible of Starvation had already chosen a new leader.

This had sparked angry messages throughout the entire fleet and the astropaths of lord Hagen recorded a blazing row over the leadership that lasted several hours before calming down.

The key issues that kept cropping up was the fact that the non cartel Slanesh ships had chosen the daemon princess, not the cartel, to lead them. The second issue was of seniority as Luke was next in line not Wendy. The third issue was of course the succession crisis that was now a much more serious issue.

Eventually the row calmed down and the messages became completely encrypted and Hagen had no idea about what they were saying or where they were going.

They had some tantalising snippets of information suggesting a nearby base planet but nothing concrete. They made references to "the new mining world" but didn't say where it was.

The very last of the unencrypted messages had referred to a change of plans and after that nothing but encryption.

The jettisoned trail had ceased and the prey knew they were being closely stalked and had gotten spooked. The prey was somewhere within an area covering hundreds of light years but the fleet didn't know WHERE anymore. The trail

Was completely cold and they would never find them now.

The only ace they had left was the astropath spy on the Ashtray of Souls.

***...

Oxygen flooded the decks of the Crucible of Starvation, it was GLORIOUS!

The entire crew cheered and got busy fucking after many days of being too anoxic to do anything sexual.

The Crucible of Starvation was currently docked with the Song of Rape in warp space and thousands of tons of deuterium was being fed into the strike cruisers fuel tanks. They now had enough fuel to last 5 months and the power restrictions were completely lifted.

The Kroot were gone now and good riddance! It had taken the entire cargo of a second supply ship to pay off the last of the debt and they were now all square with Kantaraty.

It was 5 days since Wendy had been elected Matriarch and the Crucible had finally caught up with the Song of Rape.

In those 5 days Wendy had massively improved the communication and control protocols of the entire fleet and had enforced data security on all information no matter how trivial.

She had also appointed the captain of the Crucible of Starvation as the new fleet admiral and tried to promote Luke to Captain-General of all the space marines, militia, armsmen and ground forces, but this had been met with resistance.

In 5 days Wendy had enacted a massive number of changes to improve the chain of command and efficiency of the fleet, as well as a wide range of other changes in a wide variety of areas. Wendy had known that her tenure would be very short so she got as much done as possible and barely slept the entire 5 days.

MA7 was matriarch once again now that the Crucible of Starvation was docked with her flagship and Wendy was sleeping a well needed sleep in her bed.

Labia breathed in deeply, enjoying the wonderful oxygen. It had been a crazy 5 days. Wendy's changes had kept the entire crew busy.

The entire crew now had official ranks for the first time in centuries and everyone had been very busy in education sessions to understand the new changes.

The civilian ranks were not so much about chain of command as they were about imposing some form of order on the fleet as a whole. Every ship had had it's own system of organisation and it had been extremely difficult for administration.

The crew members had much clearer roles now and much clearer reporting of task completion and problems.

Labia and Candy were celebrating the lifting of power restrictions by baking cakes. The oven and the fridge/freezer had survived the disaster in the deck 10 apartment with only noncritical damage and still worked.

They now had a new apartment on deck 21 and it was much better than the former one.

On the Crucible of Starvation wealth increased the higher up the decks you went. There were exceptions of course but as a general rule this was true.

The smallest and worst rooms were found on deck one and the exclusive cartel quarters were located on deck 50 and higher.

Deck 10 had been poor and squalid but better than the decks below it.

The Deck 21 apartment was towards the upper end of poor and it was much more practical for 4 adults and an occasional baby. It was twice as large as the former apartment, had two rooms and the rent was 20 times more expensive than the deck 10 apartments!

They were still trying to decide how to set up the furniture.

Otto wanted one of the rooms for himself and that suited Candy and Labia just fine!

They were both utterly sick of that man, he was such a prude! They had been walking on eggshells around him for weeks and were sick of being unable to be themselves in their own home!

Even Octavia seemed to be getting sick of him now. Octavia had been spending a lot of time with Talon lately and had admitted to Otto that she was cheating on him with Talon.

To his credit, Otto wasn't threatened by Talon having sex with his girlfriend. Octavia was currently having sex daily with both Otto and Talon and both lovers were still on friendly terms with each other.

It wasn't that Otto was open minded and progressive, he wasn't THAT at all. It was to do with Otto's culture. The Goliath culture considered it unmanly to be seen to be threatened by any woman, even in this situation.

If Otto showed jealousy over a mere woman sleeping with his girlfriend then it would be admitting that he was afraid that he wasn't even man enough to compete with a woman! To Goliaths manliness was everything, it was the highest thing the men valued in themselves.

If a MAN had slept with Octavia then Otto would culturally have every right to feel threatened and was expected to fight the other man to see which one got to claim Octavia.

But Talon wasn't a man, she wasn't even a "proper" woman, she was a lesbian and therefore the ultimate non man.

Goliath men knew that women cried a lot and got really hands on with each other. Women walked around holding hands and kissed each other in greeting. Women even bathed together and gave each other massages, stuff that men never did in Goliath culture.

Two women getting overly affectionate was easily brushed off as just girls being girly by the chauvinistic Goliath culture.

It was one of the rare instances when Otto's extremely sexist culture was actually a good thing for his long suffering girlfriend.

Otto had accepted Candy and Labia's same sex relationship as a "real" relationship, but that was only because neither of them was romantically involved with a man outside of random acts of promiscuity. If either of them had had an actual boyfriend on the side then Otto would have considered the relationship with the boyfriend to be the "real" relationship and the same sex relationship as merely girls having fun.

The sounds of Octavia's laughter was drifting out from Otto's room right now, punctuated by the occasional moan.

Octavia had recently come home from visiting Talon and Otto had taken her straight into his room and was clearly doing intimate things to her. This had been Otto's response to Talon, he seemed to be determined to show Octavia how much better "real" sex was, and Octavia felt so guilty that she always let him have his way with her.

"Sounds like they are having fun", Candy giggled.

Labia wasn't so sure.

***...

Octavia laughed frantically and hoped that Otto would stop soon, he was hurting her!

Thick arms held her from escaping and powerful fingers probed her stomach hard and tickled her brutally as he fucked her from behind!

Her ribs and sides were bruised, Otto was being far too rough with her. His fingers found her armpits and she exploded in the most hysterical laughter!

Ever since she had started her relationship with her girlfriend Talon, Otto had decided that Octavia must want really rough sex and was going out of his way to be twice as rough as Talon ever was!

Otto twisted her around to face him and he forcefully sucked her nipple. She moaned hard, only halfway faking her moan, she was sort of having fun and she was wet.

Otto sucked so hard that it hurt and bit her nipple moderately hard and her moan became more high pitched. The Emperor this was so hot!

He was being so rough with her but she was really getting into it, she didn't know what why she liked this so much!

Otto brutally rammed his rock hard cock up her pussy and she clung to him closing her eyes and letting out a deep low moan. Oh fuck this was so intense.

He fucked her into the cargo net full of rags with all his strength and she was amazed that her pelvis didn't break! She held her arms above her head, eyes closed and moaning as he fucked the absolute stuffing out of her. Her pussy ached and hurt from the roughness but this made the pleasure all the more intense.

Fingers tickled her armpits and she shrieked with laughter and pulled down her arms, but his hands were firmly in her armpits and she couldn't shift them no matter what she tried.

She was laughing and moaning at the same time, half in heaven and half in hell.

She felt Otto cum hard inside her and he stopped tickling her as he orgasmed deeply. Octavia hadn't reached orgasm yet and she felt frustrated.

"Oh THE EMPEROR Otto, that was too fucking amazing! I really think that I can't walk anymore", Octavia said to stroke his male ego, it had been good but she hadn't climaxed. But she didn't think that her body could take any more.

Otto smiled at her triumphantly, "I know you like it rough, ain't nobody rougher and tougher than a real Goliath man!"

"It's too much for me to take, I can't walk anymore, please be more gentle next time, my body can't take it", Octavia begged him.

Otto looked even more smug and happily said, "I'm the man, I'm more man den yer pussy can take!"

"You're telling me! My pussy feels like one giant bruise!"

Octavia tried to get up but she fell down, she really couldn't walk, her pussy was aching and her entire pelvis was too exhausted to stand up.

"Damn it Otto, I really can't walk! You broke my pussy!"

Otto, smiled proudly, his ego fully gratified.

Octavia dragged herself to her clothes and awkwardly cleaned her pussy with a rag before dressing with difficulty.

"Why you getting dressed? I ain't done with you yet! We going all night girl", Otto told her.

"No Otto, please no more, my pussy can't take anymore, you broke my pussy already", Octavia begged him.

"Don't be coy girl, you spend half da day with Talon, you can spend half da night with me", Otto insisted.

"No I can't! You are ten times rougher than Talon is with me! I can take half the day of Talon, but half the night with you and I will die!", Octavia begged him.

Otto's ego seemed to swell to the size of the room and he accepted her argument.

"My ribs and sides are bruised, my whole body is bruised! All Talon did to me was very soft tickling that didn't leave a mark and a lot of kissing and licking my body and pussy, really soft and gentle", Octavia insisted.

"Ha! Nothing but girls stuff, I da king of rough sex", Otto laughed with smug satisfaction and seemed to have satisfied his need to prove himself better than Talon.

Otto slapped Octavia on the ass and she didn't object though it did bother her.

Octavia wished that she could have stayed with Talon, she missed her girlfriend and wanted cuddles after Otto's brutal treatment of her.

Octavia crawled to the door as best as she could and reached up to the handle, it was locked?

"Where you think you going girl", Otto asked, spinning a key ring on his finger.

"I want to see how the cake is going, I want to eat some of the cake", Octavia told him.

Otto shook his head, "you come here girl, you eat cake later"

Octavia felt cold horror but crawled back to Otto and he wrapped his arms around her.

Octavia was scared and felt very vulnerable, what was he going to do to her?

"Suck my cock", Otto told her simply.

Octavia shivered but obeyed.

She put her mouth over his penis and sucked it softly.

He grabbed her hair roughly and forced her lips to go all the way to the bottom of the shaft. The head of his penis was down her throat and she was gagging on it.

She made noises of protest and he said, "ah you love that don't you girl?" Interpreting her sounds of protest as moans of pleasure.

Octavia fought back her tears and her vomit as Otto roughly fucked her throat. He cummed right down her throat and she had a coughing fit as some of it went down an airway.

Otto pulled her head back by the hair and she had a coughing fit.

"You suck good Octavia", he said happily.

"I almost puked! It was right down my throat! I have had ENOUGH!" Octavia screamed at him.

"Sorry girl, I guess my cock's just too big for your mouth", Otto said smugly.

"WAY too big! I don't mind sucking but don't hold my head down on it like that, I almost choked", Octavia said huffily.

Otto hugged her tight and she relaxed slightly. Then his fingers stroked her sides and she was frantically trying to escape from the tight hug.

She was laughing hard and trying to protect her sides but the hug was so tight that she couldn't move and his hands were too strong to pull away from her sides.

For the next 5 minutes she laughed hysterically as he tickled her and she couldn't stop him.

Then his penis entered her sore vagina as he tickled her and he made love to his ticklish laughing girlfriend.

He was much more gentle with her pussy this time and she managed to have a very intense orgasm through her laughter.

But Otto didn't stop, he hadn't cum yet and the tickling became absolutely unbearable after her orgasm. She became catatonic with laughter until Otto finally cummed inside her.

She tried to get up but he still held her tight against his chest. He breathed deeply from his orgasm and then resumed stroking her sides.

By now Octavia really had had enough and was begging him to stop but he ignored her.

"I know you like it, stop playing games", Otto told her and stroked her even more.

By now Candy and Labia were banging on the door shouting, "she doesn't consent anymore, you are now raping her Otto, STOP!"

"Go away, she loves it no matter what she says, mind ya own business", Otto shouted back at them.

Octavia was crying by now and was pleading for him to stop. He didn't stop and he inserted his penis in her yet again. She was no longer consenting and couldn't stand this horrible man any longer!

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT OTTO, I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Octavia screamed at him.

Otto looked at her in stunned disbelief and relaxed his grip on her. She tore herself out of his arms and grabbed frantically around looking for the key ring.

She was a mess, her panties had been shifted to one side by Otto's penis and semen was oozing out of her.

Octavia found the keys and crawled desperately to the door and unlocked it.

The moment the door was unlocked Candy and Labia opened it and rushed into the room. Candy held a knife and Labia held a revolver stub pistol that Octavia didn't know that she owned.

"What the FUCK Octavia?! I was gentle with you, why you say such things", Otto asked in disbelief.

"No means NO", Labia shouted at Otto.

"But she likes it", Otto insisted.

"Just because she likes it doesn't mean that she wants it ALL THE TIME you fucking rapist", Labia shouted at him.

Otto seemed stunned by this, "rapist? Oh it not like dat, she was into it".

"I was at first but then I had enough but you didn't stop", Octavia wailed at him.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Octavia, I didn't know, I thought you just playing", Otto insisted.

Octavia calmed down slightly and was starting to forgive Otto, but Labia was having none of it.

"What a load of crap, I am SO sick of you living in my home, this is the last straw. As I am the only one who can afford to pay the rent on this apartment, I am the one who decides who lives with me. I want you out of my apartment! Gather your stuff and leave or I will shoot you", Labia demanded.

"Wait a minute, this is all just a misunderstanding, let's talk about dis", Otto said frantically.

"These walls are paper thin, we heard the whole thing, what we heard was rape, it wasn't any misunderstanding", Labia said firmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I will be different now I know she not like it", Otto said emphatically.

"Talk is cheap, rent is expensive, reconcile all you like but you will NOT do it in my apartment! You are no longer welcome here, get out and take your belongings with you", Labia insisted with ice cold certainty.

"Fine, come on Octavia, let's find a new place to live", Otto said.

Octavia started to respond but Labia held her back, "Octavia is not one of your belongings and she just broke up with you. She is the property of MA7 and if MA7 hears that you raped her favourite slave she will have you shot. If you wish to remain alive then you will leave Octavia alone, you have no more claim to her"!

Otto wanted to argue but Labia fired a warning shot into the ceiling.

It was a long and emotionally painful process but eventually Labia got Otto to pack his things and leave the apartment.

Octavia was devastated and wanted to run after Otto but Labia stopped her.

"Wait at least a few days before deciding to reconcile with him, you need time to think first", Labia insisted.

"You still have Talon", Candy added

"Yes! I want to see Talon, I need to talk to her", Octavia begged

"Not tonight, Wendy is sleeping, wait till the morning", Labia insisted.

For the rest of the night Candy and Labia comforted Octavia, she was an emotional wreck. Otto had been her only hope of finding a husband and getting freedom through marriage, without him she would be a slave forever!

Candy and Labia asked her if that was really such a bad thing, her life was generally happy and comfortable and her owner didn't mistreat her.

"Anyway freedom by marriage doesn't just mean a man, you could always take a wife instead", Labia pointed out.

"But Talon is already married to Wendy and I'm not a lesbian, I'm not usually into women, Talon is a special case", Octavia said.

"You might not be a lesbian but you are clearly at least a little bit bisexual, I think that you could manage finding a wife", Labia said soothingly.

"But I don't usually like women that way", Octavia insisted.

"What's so special about Talon", Labia asked curiously.

Octavia thought about this and told them about how Octavia had felt so much respect for Talon for doing the torture trials, how Octavia had thought that she was falling in love with Talon. She also blushingly added that Talon was an amazing tickler!

"I feel like I am being so selfish to poor Wendy, am I a terrible person", Octavia asked.

"Well how does Wendy react? Did she say anything", Labia asked.

"She was jealous the first time but then she said it was ok if Talon wanted it. Talon wants me and Wendy to have sex with each other for Talon's enjoyment tomorrow and Wendy said she is excited about it", Octavia explained embarrassed.

"Then it's fine, a lot of cartel couples have bed slaves, and Wendy is your steward owner whenever MA7 is away", Labia said reassuringly.

"Is that all I am? Am I nothing more than a bed slave to Talon? I thought the relationship was more real", Octavia asked anxiously.

"Well how does Talon see you", Labia asked.

"We haven't talked about it, we make love every day but we haven't talked about our relationship yet, but I think of Talon as my girlfriend", Octavia said.

"Relationships with bed slaves can be very real and very loving, sometimes bed slaves remain in their owners bed for their entire lives and have the most genuine of relationships", Labia said.

"I'm not stealing Wendy's place", Octavia asked

"Please don't get offended, but I don't think that you are capable of taking Wendy's place. Talon endured 3 weeks of torture to prove her love for Wendy and Wendy is a hardcore submissive that can take hundreds of times as much as you can. Talon will never replace Wendy and will never leave her for anyone else. You are a second partner, not a replacement for the first", Labia said gently.

Octavia was offended by this but also felt better about Wendy.

***...

MA7 sat on her command throne with the display consoles and control panels unfolded from the unnecessary armrests. She used the long flexible tongues from her many mouths on her torso to work the control panels.

MA7 was once again the uncontested ruler of this fleet, and as long as she stayed within Vox call distance of the cartel admin office, she would remain the uncontested ruler.

As a compromise the Crucible of Starvation would remain securely docked to the Song of Rape until they could sort out the leadership problems.

MA7 was extremely proud of Wendy as she read through the mountains of policy changes that Wendy had enacted in her 5 days as Matriarch. MA7 had spent most of the night reading through the changes while Nathan slept and it was very impressive work.

MA7 had decided to endorse most of Wendy's changes. She still had more reading to do first however and then needed to talk in depth to the cartel admin office and advisors.

MA7 checked the time, Wendy was running 10 minutes late which was really unlike her highly disciplined daughter. She was probably still sleeping, the poor thing had barely slept for 5 days.

The door to the massive throne room opened and a very well rested looking Wendy entered, wearing a full body black latex gimp suit with only her head uncovered. MA7 thoroughly approved of the outfit, it was modest enough to deal with some of the Khorne worshipping prudes on the Song of Rape, but it made a strong statement that Wendy was a devout devotee of pleasure, absolutely perfect.

With her gimp suit Wendy carried a black latex shoulder purse containing all her portable data devices, Vox phone, ID cards, other work stuff and presumably a lot of money as well.

Wendy walked towards the throne. A gaggle of daemonettes sniffed at her soul curiously and then made seductive excited noises and swarmed all around her, licking her gimp suit. Wendy clearly enjoyed this but had a job to do and pushed through the daemonettes.

The daemonettes could smell that Wendy's soul was utterly devoted to Slanesh and they could smell her sexual lifestyle on her soul too and thoroughly approved. The daemonettes continued to mob Wendy and Wendy took the unusual step of talking to them.

"Fellow creatures of Slanesh, I would love to play with you but I am busy doing tasks to further Slanesh's cause, you are delaying the interests of Slanesh", Wendy told them.

The daemonettes shrieked and fled out of her way, not wanting to delay the cause of Slanesh. Wendy approached the throne with no more interruptions.

"Did you sleep in", MA7 asked.

"No I was delayed in leaving this morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

MA7 sat on her command throne with the display consoles and control panels unfolded from the unnecessary armrests. She used the long flexible tongues from her many mouths on her torso to work the control panels.

MA7 was once again the uncontested ruler of this fleet, and as long as she stayed within Vox call distance of the cartel admin office, she would remain the uncontested ruler.

As a compromise the Crucible of Starvation would remain securely docked to the Song of Rape until they could sort out the leadership problems.

MA7 was extremely proud of Wendy as she read through the mountains of policy changes that Wendy had enacted in her 5 days as Matriarch. MA7 had spent most of the night reading through the changes while Nathan slept and it was very impressive work.

MA7 had decided to endorse most of Wendy's changes. She still had more reading to do first however and then needed to talk in depth to the cartel admin office and advisors.

MA7 checked the time, Wendy was running 10 minutes late which was really unlike her highly disciplined daughter. She was probably still sleeping, the poor thing had barely slept for 5 days.

The door to the massive throne room opened and a very well rested looking Wendy entered, wearing a full body black latex gimp suit with only her head uncovered. MA7 thoroughly approved of the outfit, it was modest enough to deal with some of the Khorne worshipping prudes on the Song of Rape, but it made a strong statement that Wendy was a devout devotee of pleasure, absolutely perfect.

With her gimp suit Wendy carried a black latex shoulder purse containing all her portable data devices, Vox phone, ID cards, other work stuff and presumably a lot of money as well.

Wendy walked towards the throne. A gaggle of daemonettes sniffed at her soul curiously and then made seductive excited noises and swarmed all around her, licking her gimp suit. Wendy clearly enjoyed this but had a job to do and pushed through the daemonettes.

The daemonettes could smell that Wendy's soul was utterly devoted to Slanesh and they could smell her sexual lifestyle on her soul too and thoroughly approved. The daemonettes continued to mob Wendy and Wendy took the unusual step of talking to them.

"Fellow creatures of Slanesh, I would love to play with you but I am busy doing tasks to further Slanesh's cause, you are delaying the interests of Slanesh", Wendy told them.

The daemonettes shrieked and fled out of her way, not wanting to delay the cause of Slanesh. Wendy approached the throne with no more interruptions.

"Did you sleep in", MA7 asked.

"No I was delayed in leaving this morning. Octavia broke up with her boyfriend last night and came crying to our door first thing in the morning," Wendy explained.

"Oh no! That's so terrible, I really hoped they would work out. Why did they break up", MA7 asked stunned

"She asked me not to tell you, but I can tell you it was about sex", Wendy said carefully.

MA7 could see Wendy's soul clearly, Wendy was deliberately trying to hide something. MA7 looked deeply and sensed fear about how MA7 would react.

"You are terrified about how I will react, I can see your soul", MA7 said

"You will have to ask Octavia yourself, I promised her that I wouldn't tell you the details", Wendy said

"Well I guess that is fair enough, this is her personal love life, not something of importance to the fleet, she can keep her privacy about her relationships", MA7 said

"Can we now please get onto talking about something of importance to the fleet", Wendy said, changing the subject, "we have a lot to do today"

Wendy was absolutely right, they had a mountain of work to do today and important decisions had to be made that affected over a million lives. MA7 gave these tasks her full attention.

The entire day was spent working through the changes that Wendy had made and deciding which to keep and which to scrap. Many other people joined Wendy in advising and working with MA7 and they all worked very solidly.

MA7 needed neither food nor sleep but her cartel descendants were only human and had to stop occasionally for breaks. MA7 got no such privilege, when one person went on break another person took her place in working with MA7 and the work never ended.

They might be only human but they were still very impressive. They worked amazingly hard and none worked harder than Wendy. Wendy had insisted on not going home until the policy changes were all sorted out and would not leave her mother's side until then!

At present it would take a bare minimum of 52 more hours to finish this and MA7 spent at least 8 hours a night in her apartment with Nathan. Wendy had taken the unprecedented step of sleeping in MA7's apartment, in the same room as Nathan!

Wendy had argued that MA7 and her daemonettes were perfectly capable of protecting her from Nathan now and that she could have short sleeps while MA7 and Nathan made love and spend the rest of the time working with MA7 as Nathan slept.

The long hours went by and finally it was time for MA7 to go to bed with Nathan. Wendy followed her.

***...

Nathan had spent the entire day training and was tired. He entered his apartment and was surprised to find Wendy in his apartment!

"Daughter! What a wonderful surprise! It is so good to see you again, you are looking well", Nathan said happily.

Wendy nervously hid behind a daemonette that was licking her and softly replied, "hello father, how are you?"

Nathan beamed at her, she had always been polite to him and had never once called him "mother fucker" like the others did.

"I am doing really well, I never imagined that my own dear wife would become a Daemon Princess, I am a lucky man, I have never been better. And talking to you makes my joy complete", he said happily.

MA7 beamed at Nathan at this praise and swelled with happy pride.

Wendy nodded and went quiet, she was not exactly hostile towards Nathan but she was clearly afraid of him.

"Congratulations on the pregnancy by the way! I'm looking forward to having a new granddaughter even if it's not mine, I fully intend to support your daughter's legitimacy as one of my heirs", Nathan told her happily.

Wendy gaped at him and her eyes started to water. She then started to cry, "oh father! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so worried about my daughter, she's not even born yet and I'm worried about her future! I really need you and Mother to support me on this!"

Nathan ran over to her in his power armour, punched the protective daemonettes out of the way and gave his startled daughter a massive hug.

This made Wendy cry even more and Nathan felt real fatherly feelings towards his beloved daughter.

"You have always been my favourite daughter you know? You have always been a sweet girl and I feel very protective of you. You are not spoilt, nasty and arrogant like the others, you have always been like your mother, gentle, kind and humble", Nathan told her.

This broke down Wendy even more in tears and she cried out a torrent of 280 years of unresolved father issues. MA7 was beside herself with happiness to see the two of them bonding like this.

Nathan wondered why she had even fallen out with her? Right now he was filled with delicious fatherly affection for her and saw only his sweet little girl, crying in his arms. She had cried a lot during childhood when Nathan held her...

Suddenly Nathan felt curious. Wendy was now a grown woman and had given birth to 3 children. He wondered if her vagina had changed? He had used to check her vagina every single day since the day she was born, it had always made her cry for some reason. He had found it fascinating observing the changes in all his daughters vaginas as they grew up.

The daughters had all cried when he did it and he had been accused of molesting his daughters by all of his descendants.

Wendy was still sobbing in his arms and the curiosity became unbearable! She was already crying anyway after all!

There was a time once when Nathan would have felt his conscience telling him, not telling but SCREAMING at him, that touching his daughter's vaginas was unspeakably morally wrong! But Nathan had lost his sense of morality 300 years ago and today it was nowhere to be found. He could understand that the actions of OTHERS were wrong, but he had a complete blind spot when it came to his own actions.

Nathan decided that he was just so curious and he decided that he would flip Wendy over and give her vagina a full inspection. But before he could do it, long daemonic tongues wrapped around him and Wendy and he couldn't move.

MA7 moved in beside them both and added to the hug, using her tongues to hug. Nathan unhappily looked at MA7, her timing was terrible!

Nathan got a shock when he looked at MA7's face, it had an unusual expression on it that he had not seen in a very long time on his wife's face. He had to think for a moment about what emotion this was. Then it struck him, this expression was anger. Not just angry but deep fury.

Wendy was still crying oblivious, enjoying the group hug with her two parents.

Nathan looked at MA7 curiously, why was she so angry with him? A small psychic demonic voice spoke in his mind in answer.

"Don't do it husband, DO NOT. I'm not a powerless human anymore who is unable to protect her children from your abuse."

Nathan thought back, "abuse? I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just curious about how she developed"

"Her gynaecologist reports for the last 200 years are all on file, read them tomorrow", MA7 replied.

"Ok I will, why are you angry? You never got angry before", Nathan thought back.

"I'm a daemon princess now, I can see the souls of my children and I can see the pain they carry. In the past I was able to deceive myself about your actions, but now the truth stares me in the face! If you touch Wendy at this exact moment then you will cause her terrible emotional harm and you will lose forever the chance to reconcile with her"

This made Nathan think. He certainly didn't want to hurt Wendy. He agreed that he wouldn't touch her.

MA7 unwrapped them and took Wendy to another part of the room to help her get ready for bed.

***...

Wendy felt amazing! She had made a tiny step towards reconciliation with her father after all these years.

She happily spooned one of the daemonettes and cried happy tears into its pale flesh dreadlocks that acted like hair. A second daemonette was spooning Wendy from behind and gently licking the back of her neck.

She was laying on the massive floor bed that the daemonettes used, whilst Mother and Father passionately fucked in the main bed. The daemonettes had already given Wendy a wonderful orgasm and she was drifting off to sleep now, naked under the sheets.

Wendy felt amazingly comfortable spooning between the two heavenly beings, these creatures would spend eternity pleasuring her soul in the afterlife and they were absolutely wonderful bed companions.

The feel of the naked daemonettes against her own naked skin was indescribable. These creatures radiated pleasure to everything they touched and Wendy was in heaven.

Wendy drifted off into sleep and the two daemonettes instantly invaded her dreams and did wonderful things to her in her dreams!

She was in a Slanesh pleasure hell that the daemonettes were originally from and it was the most wonderful and sensual agony. It was a submissive masochist's heaven! Every torture in existence for all eternity! And all of it her's to enjoy. The degradation and the erotic torture was absolutely exquisite! Wendy knew that this was the afterlife that awaited her and she couldn't wait!

With a sudden start she woke up from her wonderful dreams, awoken by MA7.

Wendy whispered the most profuse thanks to the two daemonettes for the wonderful dream and she kissed both of them passionately.

Nathan was asleep, cuddling a daemonette and apparently having an intensely enjoyable sex dream.

MA7 lay down on the bed next to Wendy and Wendy snuggled against her colossal mother.

MA7 completely wrapped Wendy in tongues and the two of them merged minds. Wendy saw the room through MA7's daemonic senses and it was glorious!

Mother picked up a data screen with her feet and Wendy helped guide her through it. With minds merged MA7 had perfect access to Wendy's stream of thoughts and more importantly she had access to Wendy's understanding whenever they looked at one of Wendy's policy changes.

They made incredible progress in reading and reviewing every single policy and were massively ahead of schedule.

Shortly before it was time for Nathan to wake up and for MA7 to have morning sex with him, they stopped working and instead spent time together, mostly just sharing feelings. Wendy felt Mother's overwhelming love for her, it was absolutely staggering.

They also communed together with Slanesh and MA7 showed Wendy directly to the throne of Slanesh but blinded Wendy from seeing the god's face and being driven mad. Slanesh had very little to say to Wendy but he filled her with wonderful sensations and drove her wild with lust.

The Mother and daughter then had incestuous sex for the pleasure of Slanesh and Wendy was driven to new levels of degradation. After what seemed like hours of doing the most unspeakably foul things to each other, Slanesh was satisfied and gave them their leave.

Wendy returned to her own mind and body feeling wonderfully violated in the most intensely degrading ways and her mind buzzed with pleasure at the sickening acts she had performed with her mother.

Wendy's right cheek was burning as if it had been branded and MA7 looked at her cheek, ecstatic with joy.

"Wendy, Wendy! You have been given a mark of Slanesh! You are now one of his chosen ones", MA7 said beaming with pride.

The daemonettes were now extremely interested in Wendy and mobbed her. It quickly devolved into an orgy and Wendy had a fabulous time.

Wendy then fell asleep again in the middle of a pile of daemonettes and her dreams were even better than before!

***...

Talon happily cuddled her new tickle slut Octavia. Octavia had just given Talon a wonderful orgasm.

"Am I your girlfriend now", Octavia asked without warning.

Talon was taken aback but hid it well and stalled for time by kissing Octavia on the lips.

"Do you want to be", Talon finally asked.

"Yes, I would like that, I really like you and I think of you as my girlfriend", Octavia said affectionately.

"I really like you too but I hadn't thought to use any official term yet", Talon said and kissed Octavia happily.

"Why do you like me? I'm not as pretty as all the other women around me", Octavia asked insecurely.

"You are... Unique. You are really different, you actually give a fuck about everyone else around you. No matter how evil your circumstances you remain an utterly good person", Talon said reflectively.

Octavia seemed to relax slightly at this.

"But am I sexy", Octavia asked.

Talon responded by tickling Octavia with expert skill and said, "like hell you are sexy, I could just eat this ticklish body up!"

Octavia went wild with laughter and Talon kept tickling her for a good 5 minutes to give herself time to think. Octavia was too hysterical to ask any more questions for a while.

When Talon had had enough time to think, she stopped tickling the struggling Octavia and let Octavia calm down. Octavia still had her hands cuffed behind her back.

Octavia was too scared to ask anymore questions for a while and Talon made out with her.

Eventually they stopped kissing and Octavia asked, "so I am your girlfriend now?"

"Yes Octavia you are my girlfriend now", Talon replied, and she slipped a finger between Octavia's legs.

Octavia gasped and said, "oh Talon you make me feel so wonderful!"

Talon smiled at her and Octavia pouted for a kiss. Talon instead tickled Octavia's stomach with her free hand and Octavia went crazy laughing and writhing around.

Talon pinned Octavia in a wrestlers hold with her legs to keep her still and fingered her with one hand and tickled her with the other. Talon didn't stop until Octavia had an orgasm and she squirted all over the sheets.

"Oh the EMPEROR! That was incredible! Ah I'm sorry about the sheets", Octavia exclaimed.

Talon flinched at the name of the brutal tyrant who rules the Imperium of Man from his golden throne on Earth.

***...

The tendril of Tyranid hive fleet Leviathan happily feasted on the biomass of the planet Bata Kappa Rwanda 5, breeding furiously in the process.

Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 had been an imperial mining planet, rich in mineral resources and precious stones, and home to a diverse planetary ecosystem. Now it was the Tyranids lunch.

The Tyranids had infected the ecosystems with highly aggressive plant life to accelerate the biomass growth until all the nutrients were stripped from the soils and the Tyranids had then eaten the explosive growth and kept eating until the planet was no longer capable of supporting further plant life.

With the plants gone the Tyranids had eaten the topsoils, fossil fuels and everything else that contained any significant biologically available energy.

The Tyranids were currently gobbling up the last of the energy rich sub surface microbe layers under the oceans, the last biomass left on the entire planet.

Specialised aquatic rippers were ripping up these layers with the help of strong digestive enzymes, liquefying the rock and filtering the resulting liquid for the microbes contained within. The rippers were present in the hundreds of trillions and were laying eggs furiously, and the last biomass would be gone within a few hours.

On tiny islands all over the oceans were digestive enzyme filled reclamation pools, connected to each other by floating living tubes stretching all the way to the equator where long thin capillary towers transported all the liquified biomass up into orbit to the billions of waiting hive ships.

On the shore of every single tiny island, billions of bloated aquatic rippers crawled awkwardly up the shoreline, bellies full to capacity with rich biomass. The rippers were driven by mindless instinct and eagerly swam into the waiting pools of digestive enzymes to be dissolved into liquified biomass.

This liquified bounty was pumped along thousands of miles of tubes to the capillary towers and then up the towers into orbit. In orbit this material was pumped into the eager mouths of a multitude of hive ships and the hive ships were busily calving new hive ship young.

Within a few hours the rippers had removed all economically viable biomass from the entire planet. With nothing left to eat, the rippers devoured their own eggs and then all of them swam to the waiting digestion pools.

The pools liquified all of them and then the pools digested their own tissue and the liquid was all drained by the tubes. The tubes then emptied and swam away to the equator, and pulled themselves into the last remaining digestive pools at the base of the capillary towers.

With the last of the biomass gone, the hive ships dangled down long tubes into the upper atmosphere and the tubes began to suck in gas and pump it up into the hungry ships.

Billions of ships sucked in atmosphere at at staggering rate, super cooling it at high pressure to store it efficiently.

Massive Tyranid "honeypot ships" the size of small moons had recently arrived and were acting as living storage larders to store everything that couldn't fit in the standard hive ships, especially the surplus gases and water.

As the ships sucked, the atmospheric pressure started to drop rapidly, within days the atmosphere was half gone and still disappearing fast.

Still more days passed and the pressure dropped low enough to exceed the boiling point of water at room temperature.

The sun was rising on the largest ocean on Bata Kappa Rwanda 5, as the light hit the water it started to boil violently. The entire ocean churned with apocalyptic fury and the sea level was steadily dropping as more and more water turned into steam. The atmosphere was now little more than steam and the steam trapped heat, accelerating the process.

All over the planet were millions of deep holes, dissolved all the way down to the liquid hot magma many kilometres below the surface. With the pressure dropping, these vent holes were shooting out subterranean gasses like a cannon, adding to the feast.

The pressure dropped even more and the oceans could no longer remain in liquid form even at polar temperatures and the entire oceans exploded into a wall of steam and the polar ice evaporated directly into steam, skipping the liquid phase altogether.

With the massive weight of the oceans gone, the tectonic plates planet wide shifted in colossal earthquakes. The crust split apart into shattered fragments of tectonic plates and oceans of lava bled out of the cracks, releasing gases that added to the Tyranids feast.

The surface of the planet was now an almost perfect vacuum and the planet was of no further use to the hive fleet. The capillary towers were consumed and the hive fleet merely left.

What remained of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 was now a sterile ball of mostly lifeless rock. Some of the deepest rock layers still contained the occasional colony of extremely hardy bacteria that had not yet been dried out by the vacuum, but on the whole it was completely devoid of life.

The surface was a mass of ocean salt left behind by the evaporation layers of new lava rock had hardened over many parts of the surface. As well as this wasteland the Tyranids had also left behind most of the countless quadrillions of script worth of mineral resources and precious stones...

***...

The entire Slanesh fleet had finally all been assembled in one group and everyone important had met the new daemon princess and was satisfied with her beauty and glory.

They were a ragtag group of vessels and all were rather low on fuel by now.

The fuel mining operations had been a partial success but the loss of 5 ships and the damage to a 6th had greatly reduced the harvest. The Song of Rape had been forced to share most of it's fuel and the fuel situation was once again a concern.

It had taken over 2 weeks to assemble all the ships together and they had come under attack on one occasion and had only just fled to the warp in time to avoid losing any ships.

It was obvious that an astropath

Somewhere in the fleet was leaking information to the enemy fleet and a complete psychic communication blackout had been strictly enforced ever since the entire Slanesh fleet had assembled.

The entire fleet was now tethered together in a long line and traveling through the warp. The cables between each ship were hundreds of kilometres in length and served as both a physical tether and as a communications wire. The fleet was enforcing absolute radio silence outside the hulls of the ships and communicated only by cable.

Every psycker in the fleet had been given psychic inhibitor helmets and these had all been padlocked on with unpickable locks. The chaos sorcerers had complained bitterly about this but had not tried anything.

The psyckers were no longer capable of using any psychic powers while these helmets were around their heads.

The line of ships was now headed directly towards the Tyranids shadow in the warp and would arrive in the start of the shadow in just over 3 weeks. This was good because they only had about 10 weeks of fuel remaining for the entire fleet.

***...

TigerLily gave angry curses in bird song and tugged uselessly at the psychic inhibitor helmet. It was no use, it was locked fast around her head, she could barely even wiggle it.

The cursed helmet completely isolated her mind from the warp, and completely cancelled all her powers!

She had never before been separated from her powers like this and it made her feel blind, mute and paralysed all at the same time!

Without her psychic powers to compensate, the damage to the vision centres of her brain was really noticeable. She could barely see and she had great difficulty processing what she was able to see. It was absolutely terrifying!

Ordinarily her powerful psychic powers gave her unrivalled situational awareness that more than made up for her loss of eyesight but she could no longer see with her second sight and could barely see with her first sight.

She again tried to shout obscenities but again only birdsong came out of her mouth, she couldn't talk anymore!

Someone who smelled and sounded like Sigmund patted her back soothingly. She tried to focus on him with difficulty. She could make out a human shaped blur but couldn't make out the details with all the spook induced brain damage.

She tried to say his name but all that came out was a canary song. This was so frustrating!

She was guessing it was Sigmund but she couldn't read his thoughts and didn't know what he was thinking.

"Calm down TigerLily, it's me Sigmund, I'm here for you, just relax", Sigmund said soothingly.

She hugged the grey blur and cried angry tears, a lamenting birdsong escaping her lips. She focused all her mental powers and tried to push through the psychic inhibitor by sheer brute mental force. The helmet got hotter and hotter until she was forced to stop. If it got any hotter it would burn her skin!

This was useless! Even if she summoned the strength to overcome the helmet, her head would be cooked alive in the process!

The helmets were hateful things, cursed items of the chaos god Khorne, god of all things macho and brainless and violent. Khorne was the god of morons who could only solve problems with direct physical violence and lacked the brains to use anything as subtle as psychic powers. Khorne hated psyckers and his sacred items hindered the use of all psychic phenomena.

This helmet was covered in sacred symbols of Khorne and the god of morons' power flowed through the hateful thing, brutally suppressing her powers! These items were used for keeping captured enemy psyckers safely harmless and every ship had a huge stock of them for containing such prisoners of war.

TigerLily felt intensely vulnerable without her powers. She was now only a physically weak woman who was half blind and couldn't talk. She might be taller than Sigmund but she was far weaker and she couldn't see well enough to properly fight against a serious attacker.

TigerLily fought down her rising panic and thought hard about her remaining options. It was vital to always find hope.

Right now TigerLily's most precious possession was her slave fiancé Sigmund. Just before she had been forced to put the helmet on, Sigmund's mind had been sufficiently reprogrammed to make him utterly loyal to her. He thought that he had fallen madly in love with her and didn't know that he had been manipulated.

As far as Sigmund was concerned, TigerLily was the girl of his dreams and the love of his life.

That programming would hold true even with TigerLily stripped of her powers and unable to talk.

TigerLily clung desperately to Sigmund, holding him like a life line. Sigmund hugged her back and noticed the helmet.

"By the Emperor, your helmet is glowing red! Ouch! It's hot! Quick we need to put water on it!"

TigerLily had her head forced into a laundry bucket full of water and detergent and the cursed helmet cooled down wonderfully. TigerLily sighed in contentment as the water soaked her feathers and cooled down her scalp.

"I think the helmet is broken, keep your head cool, I'm going to get help", Sigmund said and left.

TigerLily wanted him to stay but had no way of communicating this to Sigmund.

She felt very silly with her head in a bucket and very exposed with her ass up in the air. She felt someone pinch her bottom and she kicked out with her bird talon foot and caught the perpetrator in a vicious pinch.

Her claws had hold of a lump of soft flesh and the razor sharp claws sank in deep, drawing blood. She heard a woman's scream followed by the outraged yelling of a deep male voice. Then she was being savagely punched and kicked. Her helmeted head was slammed against a wall and she fell unconscious from a concussion.

***...

Sigmund angrily stood guard at the side of his bunk, protective of his injured fiancée. At the other side of the room another woman was also injured and had dozens of stitches, it served the bitch right!

Poor TigerLily had had her head in a bucket to keep her helmet cool and one of the Slanesh worshipping women had pinched TigerLily's ass!

TigerLily was almost blind! She didn't know who was pinching her! For all she knew she was about to be raped by a man!

The medics had fixed up both women and they would recover.

The medics had checked TigerLily's vision and found out that she was almost blind! TigerLily had said that she had lost some vision from all the spook she had to take to heal Sigmund's madness, but she had bravely understated how bad it was to spare Sigmund's feelings!

What a wonderful fiancé he had! She loved him so much that she had sacrificed her eyesight to save him! Sigmund just didn't have words to describe this wonderful woman.

She had apparently been using her psychic powers to see with and had very carefully hidden this fact from Sigmund to spare his feelings of guilt. With her powers


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sigmund angrily stood guard at the side of his bunk, protective of his injured fiancée. At the other side of the room another woman was also injured and had dozens of stitches, it served the bitch right!

Poor TigerLily had had her head in a bucket to keep her helmet cool and one of the Slanesh worshipping women had pinched TigerLily's ass!

TigerLily was almost blind! She didn't know who was pinching her! For all she knew she was about to be raped by a man!

The medics had fixed up both women and they would recover.

The medics had checked TigerLily's vision and found out that she was almost blind! TigerLily had said that she had lost some vision from all the spook she had had to take to heal Sigmund's madness, but she had bravely understated how bad it was to spare Sigmund's feelings!

What a wonderful fiancée he had! She loved him so much that she had sacrificed her eyesight to save him! Sigmund just didn't have words to describe this wonderful woman.

She had apparently been using her psychic powers to see with and had very carefully hidden this fact from Sigmund to spare his feelings of guilt. With her powers now temporarily gone the poor thing couldn't see properly.

She also couldn't talk anymore. Her vocal cords could only make random bird noises. She had communicated exclusively by telepathy and without her powers she was unable to communicate.

Poor TigerLily was a mutant and was still mutating to this day. Sigmund had been taught that mutation was a sin and a sign of terrible evil in the soul of the Mutant.

But Sigmund had learned that this was wrong, mutation wasn't a sin, it was an unfortunate disease that could afflict even good people.

Sigmund had been such a hideous bigot! It had taken falling in love with a mutant to show him the error of his ways.

TigerLily was an amazing person once you got past her sassy exterior. Behind the smirks and mocking quips was an incredible woman. She was deeply intelligent and amazingly strong to put up with all the anti mutant discrimination she endured on a daily basis.

She had clearly proven her love for Sigmund beyond anything he had ever known and he owed her his sanity!

It was only natural that Sigmund had fallen in love with TigerLily so hard. The only reason that she had even been single was because of the anti mutant bigotry. She was an intensely desirable woman in all respects and an intensely loveable person. It was almost a crime that she had never had a boyfriend before Sigmund, men had just refused to see past the mutations to the wonderful woman underneath.

As Sigmund had fallen in love with her he had become a passionate proponent of mutant rights and was vocal on the topic with the crew.

They had been due to marry in 3 days time but with the helmet on she could no longer say her wedding vows! The wedding was postponed until she could take the damn thing off!

Sigmund had found someone to look at the helmet and now knew the problem. It wasn't malfunctioning, it was fighting hard to contain TigerLily's enormous psychic powers! TigerLily was clearly trying to talk to him in the only way she could, not just talking but yelling and screaming at the top of her ability to try to communicate with him. She had been using so much force that the helmet had gotten hot!

Sigmund felt so touched by this, what a sweet woman.

Sigmund heard birdsong and turned to face his beloved. She was looking around at every object in the room trying to find him.

"I'm here my sweet", Sigmund reassured her.

She reached out for him and he gave her his hand to hold. She gripped his hand and tugged on it, signalling that she wanted him to move closer.

He moved in close and she found his head and pulled him in for a kiss. She had a fat lip and a black eye and Sigmund kissed her very carefully. TigerLily clearly had other ideas and pulled him down on top of her and passionately made out with him.

Sigmund felt his manhood stir in his pants and TigerLily's right hand disappeared down his trousers and grabbed his growing erection.

Sigmund felt intense desire awakening in him, TigerLily always had a way of making him wild with desire. She really was an intensely desirable woman.

TigerLily did not need words to communicate clearly in this situation, sex was after all a universal language. She tenderly and passionately made love to him.

When they were finished they cuddled naked on the bed and softly kissed. Sigmund really was the luckiest man in the galaxy, he did not deserve this woman.

TigerLily pulled back and tried to communicate with hand signals. She was pointing to the cheap alloy engagement ring on her finger that Sigmund had given her.

"Something about the engagement?"

TigerLily nodded.

"Not calling it off I hope"

TigerLily gently slapped his body half blindly and shook her head irritably.

"Do you want to change the wedding date again?"

TigerLily nodded and shook her head and then nodded again.

Sigmund got confused.

TigerLily tried to talk and a parrot song came out.

After a lot of effort with hand signals TigerLily managed to communicate with him what she wanted. She wanted to get married in 3 days time as originally planned and would just wing the vows as best she could with nods and gestures.

Sigmund told his bunk mates that the wedding was back on at the original date and the bunk mate that was Sigmund's best man left to tell TigerLily's bridesmaid and the priestess of Tzeentch.

TigerLily seemed to be crying with happiness.

***...

Candy had her final orgasm of the night and moaned in satisfaction. Labia pulled her tongue out of Candy's pussy and beamed at her.

"How was the Wedding night Mrs Johnson", Labia asked her playfully.

"It was absolutely wonderful Mrs Johnson", Candy replied giggling at her new wife.

Today they had finally gotten married!

Octavia had been the Maid of honour and they had had 6 bridesmaids and numerous sponsors and other official roles in the ceremony.

They had wisely asked Talon to be a bridesmaid and had gotten the best wedding dresses that money could buy! Talon had wanted a nice bridesmaids dress so had footed the bill to tailor make all the dresses of everyone in the ceremony!

Yesterday's hens night had been absolutely wild! Talon had helped Octavia organise it and Talon had gotten Wendy to borrow two of MA7's daemonettes as the entertainment for the hens night! Those daemonettes had been absolutely wild and everyone had gotten drunk and crazy.

Candy and Labia had woken up this morning in the middle of a pile of naked people including the entire bridal party and both daemonettes. They had hazy memories of last night but they did both clearly remember getting really wild with the daemonettes.

The daemonettes had been returned and the bridal party had spent the entire day getting ready.

The theme of the Wedding was bright pink with Slanesh symbols. The dresses had focused on heavy cleavage and skin tightness that left nothing to the imagination. The skirts had all been very short and very very tight to show off the bridal parties curves.

The guest of honour had of course been MA7 but she had not stayed long. Wendy had also been unable to stay for the entire reception.

The wedding was held in an observation lounge in front of one of the large observation windows with a clear view of the warp outside the ship. The magenta and pink glow of the warp had illuminated the entire room, saving power for lighting and complimenting the pink theme perfectly.

The ceremony was performed by a completely naked priestess of Slanesh and it was absolutely perfect.

It had been a very traditional Slanesh wedding with the ancient customs like "you may now kiss the bridesmaids" and "you may now fuck the bride". They had done the bondage ceremonies and had ceremonially licked each other, they had exposed their vaginas to the guests and had made holy vows to daily incite higher levels of lust in each other.

They had both promised to be sexually unfaithful to each other and to help each other in creating greater levels of lust in everyone in the community. Marriage was a sacred partnership to help each other carry out the holy work of the god of lust Slanesh and for the legitimacy of children, sexual faithfulness had no place in this equation, especially in a same sex marriage!

Candy had found the ceremony extremely fun and had squirted over her new mother in law in the traditional way.

Octavia had been absolutely horrified by the ceremony but was such a good friend that she went along with it for them.

After their ceremonial orgasms were all complete, they were declared wife and wife and signed the marriage papers and became an officially registered married couple.

Candy Abernathy had taken Labia Johnson's last name and became Candy Johnson. It was a wonderful feeling to be called Mrs Johnson!

The reception had been in a different section of the same room and had had over 100 guests. It had cost Labia a fortune of her savings but had been absolutely wonderful.

Distilled alcohol had been available by the barrel load and the wedding cake had been enormous. They had even served canned grox meat! Real meat that didn't come from vermin or cadavers was a luxury that was rarely available to most.

The reception was a wonderfully decadent celebration of gluttony and drunkenness at a time when most people were really struggling, and that made it all the more luxurious for the guests.

The guests had gone wild and partied, and a giant orgy of gluttony and sex had ensued.

There had of course been the usual stuff like speeches and funny anecdotes as well and the bridal dance of the two wives.

Finally after a long wild night they had had the bedding ceremony and had been carried out by the wedding guests and delivered to their apartment door.

Neither wife was strong enough to carry the other over the threshold and they giggled a lot trying. In the end they stepped through the door together and enjoyed their first night together as wife and wife.

Candy cuddled her wife and they kissed lovingly for a long time. Candy had never felt so happy!

"I love you so much Wife", Labia told her.

Candy giggled and said, "I love you more wife"

They then had a play fight over who loved who the most and ended up making out intensely. Their makeup was smudged all over each other's faces but they didn't care.

Octavia was spending the night with Wendy and Talon's to give the two brides privacy on their wedding night.

***...

Indefatigable Faith Rating Sigmund Smith stood smartly at attention in his best uniform, awaiting his bride at his own wedding. He was scrubbed up real smart and his polished boots and single long service medal shined brightly, reflecting the light.

At his side stood his best man, who was trying hard to hide his expression of not totally approving of the wedding. Sigmund's bride was a mutant psycker with bird talons for feet, long blue feathers for hair, and a voice box that could only produce random birdsong. The best man didn't approve.

The wedding was being held inside one of the currently empty colossal torpedo loading bays. All of torpedo squad 17A was present for the wedding as were a few other people, mostly friends of Sigmund.

The wedding ceremony was being performed by an uncomfortable looking priestess of Tzeentch with a psychic inhibitor helmet securely locked around her head. With the recent security measures, all psyckers in the fleet had these helmets locked on their heads to stop their powers.

The priestess was not a mutant and was presumably the girlfriend of one of the crew members. She was dressed in blue ceremonial robes of Tzeentch and carried a long ornate wooden staff carved with sacred symbols of Tzeentch.

A long hauntingly beautiful birdsong signalled the arrival of the bridal party and everyone turned.

The bride and bridesmaid entered together, the bridesmaid would ensure that the vision impaired bride didn't get lost or trip over.

The bridesmaid was wearing the blue robes of a Tzeentch worshipper and wore a psychic inhibitor helmet locked around her head, clearly she was a psycker.

The bride was wearing her finest work uniform, a long flowing blue dress bedecked with symbols of Tzeentch and symbols indicating her astropath rank and psychic power level. She wore a psychic inhibitor helmet and over the top of this she wore a pale blue vail. Her makeup was striking and bold, looking like something out of ancient earth Egypt.

She gazed lovingly at a random person in the crowd, her visual cortex confused and thinking she was looking at Sigmund. The bridesmaid noticed and pointed her vision in the right direction.

TigerLily then gazed in Sigmund's vague direction and gazed lovingly at the best man, thinking that she was now looking at Sigmund. Sigmund waved his arms around in exaggerated motion and she noticed the movement and was finally gazing lovingly at the right person.

TigerLily opened her mouth and sang another beautiful birdsong.

The bridesmaid helped TigerLily down the aisle towards Sigmund and stood her in front of the right person.

The priestess began the ceremony.

The ceremony was really bizarre but was not anything freaky or inappropriate. It involved a lot of numerical symbolism of the number 9 and a lot of tracing strange symbols in the air with the wooden staff.

The emperor worshipping men of torpedo squad 17A got slightly uncomfortable but the ceremony was reserved enough that no one walked out. It was certainly a huge improvement on some of the Slanesh weddings they had attended!

The sermon was blatant heresy against everything taught by the church of the emperor of mankind and celebrated change, mutation and witchcraft. It was an eye opening insight into TigerLily's religion and Sigmund found that he was ok with it.

TigerLily seemed to approve of the sermon and occasionally nodded in agreement to points said.

Without their psychic powers, a lot of the ceremony had had to be abandoned and they got to the final vows very quickly.

TigerLily could not speak of course, but was asked if she agreed to each section of her vows by nodding her head. She nodded her head profusely in agreement.

Sigmund himself was very uncomfortable with some of the vows the priestess wanted him to say, and he blatantly refused to promise to honour Tzeentch. This caused horrified gasps from every Tzeentch worshipper present and TigerLily sang angry birdsong.

The priestess recovered the situation from completely derailing the wedding by quickly rewording the vow to something Sigmund was prepared to say.

"I vow to be supportive of my wife's religious beliefs and to respect her in her religious choices and practices", Sigmund said, repeating the new reworded vow.

The look on TigerLily's face suggested that he probably would not get much sex this week.

TigerLily quickly seemed to recover by the end of the vows.

With the vows completed TigerLily's vail was lifted and they were pronounced husband and wife. Sigmund was told to kiss the bride and TigerLily was calmed down enough to warmly receive his kiss.

They signed the wedding papers and then that was that, Miss TigerLily Muhammad was now Mrs TigerLily Smith and Sigmund had himself a wife.

The reception such as it was was nothing fancy, it was mostly just an informal social gathering of people talking to each other. There was some distilled alcohol available for the guests but no food beyond the normal mess hall meals.

With TigerLily unable to speak, speeches from her side were provided by the bridesmaid who read a speech that TigerLily had written down with great difficulty considering her poor eyesight. Her speech was extremely moving and made Sigmund tear up slightly.

In it she spoke of how hard it was to find someone when you are a mutant, about how she had thought that she would die alone before she met wonderful sweet Sigmund.

She spoke of how he had given her a chance and how he had been able to see past the mutant exterior to the person underneath. She painted Sigmund in such a way that his ego swelled massively, he was portrayed as a wonderful person who was kind and open minded and a heap of other wonderful things.

Her careful choice of wording seemed to burrow into the listeners minds and they saw the world through the eyes of a mutant.

Empathy for mutants was forced upon the listeners as they were given anecdotes from TigerLily's life and terrible sob stories of the cruel way people had treated her, especially how boys and men had treated her.

It had the effect of making everyone of the guests feel like terrible people, but in such a way that they would not take offence. It never targeted anyone present even indirectly. The accounts were detailed and all from the past before she had met any of the guests.

The incidents were all perpetrated by named individuals from the Crucible of Starvation who were not present. But in these incidents all of the guests saw aspects of their own attitudes and behaviour towards mutants and the facial expressions looked deeply ashamed.

By the end most of the listeners had much more respect for the plight of mutants and Sigmund looked like an absolute saint.

It was a tough speech to follow and Sigmund's speech was very feeble in comparison, just the run of the mill house orlock wedding speech stuff, nothing fancy.

The best man had some funny anecdotes that had the Necromundan men all laughing, but none of the chaos women got the jokes and just looked confused. It was clearly a cultural difference.

The bridesmaid in turn confused the hell out of every Necromundan present including Sigmund, but the chaos women clearly seemed to follow it. Clearly the two cultures were clashing and causing confusion.

After a lot of mingling and celebration Sigmund and his wife had retired for the night and went off to consummate their marriage.

The bunk mates had set up blankets all around Sigmund and TigerLily's bunk to give them some privacy and they gratefully entered the solitary space.

TigerLily was still cross with him for refusing one of the wedding vows but she did consent to consummate the marriage. It wasn't a great start to their married life but they had the rest of their lives to improve.

***...

Wendy and Octavia were happy, cummed out, submissive puddles, blissfully snuggling Talon.

Talon had done kinky erotic things to both women and both women were very satisfied with the nights lovemaking.

Talon held both women's heads and pushed their faces together and ordered them to kiss for her pleasure. Wendy obediently obeyed and made out with Octavia passionately. Octavia had more mixed feelings about this command but submissively obeyed Talon.

Talon spread her legs and ordered both women to kiss and lick her vagina at the same time.

"Yes Mistress Talon", the pair said in unison and proceeded to give Talon truly fantastic oral sex. Talon came 7 times in a row before ordering them to stop.

"Cuddle me", Talon commanded both women and they enthusiastically obeyed.

All 3 of them in the bed were totally naked and Octavia was wearing her sleeping hand cuffs, padded handcuffs that Talon made her sleep restrained in every night that Octavia slept over. Only Talon had access to the keys.

Octavia had really come a long way in her exploration of her own sexuality and was blossoming under Talon's control. She was becoming more and more sexually adventurous and it was absolutely beautiful to see the transformation take place.

Talon wrapped her arms around her wife and her girlfriend and her fingers found the sides of their stomachs and she tickled both of them at the same time.

Both women laughed but not hard, Talon was being gentle with them. It was the end of the night and the twilight period between play time and aftercare. Talon softly tickled both of them for a good 10 minutes before wrapping it up for the day.

"Time for aftercare Wendy, Octavia you know the rules for you", Talon said.

Wendy relaxed completely and snuggled Talon. Octavia nestled too but less relaxedly.

Octavia did not have the same time of sanctuary that Wendy enjoyed at the end of each night, Octavia knew that Talon could tickle her without warning at any time.

"You were such a good girl tonight Wendy, absolutely perfect submission", Talon said beaming at her wife.

"Thank you Talon, you were fantastic too", Wendy replied rapturously.

"You Octavia have room for improvement but I am proud of you too, I know that you are still learning", Talon told her girlfriend.

Octavia nodded and promised to try harder next time.

The 3 women reaffirmed their love and affection for each other, praising each other and saying kind nurturing things to each other. It was an extremely tender time and was a nightly ritual.

Octavia did not usually sleep over when Wendy was home, she was here tonight because it was Candy and Labia's wedding night and she was giving them privacy in the apartment.

Wendy felt Talon's stomach happily, feeling the tiny baby bump that was now present. Wendy loved doing this and talked to the bump in a soft baby voice.

Octavia was fidgeting in her fluffy pink padded hand cuffs, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, she only slept in them when she spent the night with Talon and wasn't used to them. Talon gave Octavia a quick tickle to make her squirm even more.

Wendy joined in tickling Octavia and soon the two wives had reduced the poor girl to hysterical laughter.

"This is fun", Wendy said happily as she tormented Octavia.

Eventually they stopped and Octavia caught her breath.

"What ever happened to the bondage shy prude who said that she would die if this was done to her", Talon asked Octavia teasingly.

"You chaos women corrupted me", Octavia countered, poking her tongue out at Talon.

The poking tongue earned Octavia another minute of tickling.

"Seriously though, what do you think changed", Wendy asked Octavia.

Octavia thought about it and then said, "trust, it's all about trust that you and Talon won't abuse me. It takes an awful lot of trust to agree to something like this, I'm completely at the other person's mercy and need to trust them completely".

Wendy and Talon both nodded at this deep profound truth.

"What is it that you like about the stuff we do to you", Wendy asked.

Octavia very openly said, "I like the excitement and the thrill of it, being tickled when I can't escape makes me go crazy and is the ultimate rush. It feels fantastic even though I can't stand it".

"I also like the anticipation, I enjoy wearing these cuffs all night and knowing that at any time I could be tickled and can't stop it, it is really thrilling".

Wendy nodded in understanding and asked, "do you find it sexual?"

"I find some of it sexual, the kissing and sex is obviously sexual. The feeling of the hands all over my body is sexual", Octavia replied.

"How are you coping with the same sex aspect", Wendy asked her.

"Surprisingly well actually, it's still a bit weird but I'm coping with it better than I thought I would. I have now accepted that I am bisexual, you two have really showed me that", Octavia replied.

"Do you have any plans about what you want to explore next", Talon asked Octavia

"Well I am unsure about the future, I don't want to take any attention away from Wendy, I know that eventually I will need to find another girlfriend that is single", Octavia said insecurely.

"No Octavia you don't", Wendy said reassuringly, "I was actually planning to buy you off Mother as my own personal slave, I have not owned a slave in many years"

Octavia gasped at this and tried to hug Wendy without arms.

"I have not had time yet to discuss it with mother, work is so busy and I have so much family stuff to deal with", Wendy said unhappily.

"Oh? Is everything ok", Octavia asked concerned.

"Well yes and no, I really shouldn't discuss the issues at work, at least not the classified information, but short story is that things are very difficult at work right now, I can't go into details right now", Wendy said

"What about the family stuff", Octavia asked.

"Oh that is a mess as always but the one good bit of news is that I have begun to reconcile with Father", Wendy said happily.

Octavia was shocked, "You forgave owner's husband! Didn't he molest you your entire childhood?"

"He did, but we talked a lot and I talked to mother about it. It is obvious that father has a mental illness, I think that he might be able to get better", Wendy said frankly.

"He almost killed me", Talon reminded Wendy.

"At the time he thought that you were a predatory gold digger that was preying on me, you had hurt me and he was trying to do his duty as a father. I don't agree with it but it wasn't an evilly motivated act", Wendy replied.

"I'm still waiting for him to apologise", Talon said huffily

"Come with me to work tomorrow and you can tell him that yourself", Wendy suggested.

"Octavia you come too, I need someone to keep me company", Talon commanded.

"Yes Mistress Talon, I will just need to spend a few hours with Augusta that afternoon", Octavia said obediently.

"Excellent, I might be able to buy you off Mother tomorrow, you need to be present when it's done so that you can get the new brands", Wendy said happily.

"BRANDS!? Please no, they are the worst pain ever", Octavia begged.

"It has to be done, and it sounds like fun anyway", Wendy said.

"It's not fun at all! It's horrible and it hurts for a long time after", Octavia protested.

"I will hold your hand the entire time", Talon promised.

"We can give you something for the pain", Wendy added.

Octavia calmed down at this and got excited about being bought by Wendy.

"I could actually do with buying a few slaves, I need a lot of help", Wendy said.

"Ain't no way you are getting out of the chores Wendy", Talon said sternly.

"Of course not Talon! I'm talking about getting some help with work, I'm absolutely swamped and I could use some slaves to improve my efficiency and time management", Wendy explained

"What sort of tasks, give me some specifics", Talon said.

"Well for a start I waste ten minutes each day defecating at work when I could be working. If I had a slave accompany me then I could dictate notes to her as I sat on the toilet", Wendy said

Octavia made disgusted noises but Wendy continued.

"The same is true for the walk to and from work, it is time that could be spent getting work done."

"I'm also interested in getting a personal accountant slave to manage our money and find ways to invest it wisely to make us even more money"

Octavia made a comment about Wendy being rich enough already but they ignored her.

"I also think that you can use a few slaves to help you with the new baby when I'm not home, maybe also to pamper you when I am at work?"

"And maybe even a slave or several for Octavia and Augusta?"

"Really the possibilities are endless and we have plenty of room for them".

Talon was intrigued, Wendy really had a good point and Talon liked the thought of being pampered all day everyday.

"How do we choose which ones to buy? Are they expensive? Are they quality", Talon asked.

"Mother is currently the only person selling slaves and she will not rip me off. At the moment she is selling a large batch of high flight risk slaves that stowed away on the Kilimanjaro, they are all badly raped and very cheap", Wendy replied

"Any worth having will be gone by now", Talon said sadly.

"Actually mother is having difficulty selling them, most of the cartel members are hoarding their wealth for later when times are less tough, they certainly don't want to buy proven flight risks", Wendy replied happily.

"But do WE want proven flight risks", Talon asked.

"I think that they are a good investment even despite the risk, if we treat them properly they probably won't run away, especially if we make Octavia our head slave", Wendy said.

"Hang on, I'm not sure I can handle that much responsibility! I'm not good at organising other people", Octavia protested.

"Talon is a superb disciplinarian, she will keep them in line, your main job as head slave is to mentor and to speak with authority and be the voice of the slaves to me and Talon", Wendy said.

"Then it's decided", Talon said happily.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Octavia held the ice pack to her new brands tenderly.

The painkillers had really helped but it still felt extremely hot and uncomfortable even with the local anaesthetics numbing the actual pain.

Octavia was now the proud property of Wendy Sevenson, and by the shared property rights of marriage that also made her the even prouder property of Talon.

MA7 had not been happy to sell Octavia, and Luke had also been unhappy about it. Octavia didn't understand why it was such a big deal, she would still respect MA7 and nothing else had really changed.

Octavia had had to beg MA7 to sell her and told her it was what she wanted. She was forced to make all sorts of promises before MA7 would even consider selling her.

Luke had objected to his gift to his mother being sold and had forbidden it. Wendy stepped outside with the Vox phone Luke was called on and had a furious discussion with him in another room, out of earshot of even MA7's fantastic hearing.

She came back a while later triumphant and Luke agreed to his mother selling Octavia.

After a lot of begging and pleading and puppy eyes and every other trick Wendy had, MA7 was prepared to consider it.

The real clincher was when Wendy put on the full pleading daughter trick on Nathan saying, "please daddy, please".

Nathan folded and told MA7 to sell Octavia and MA7 obeyed her husband and agreed to sell Octavia.

Octavia had not been cheap, in fact she was the most expensive slave in recorded history of the Sevenson cartel, costing over one billion script! It had been MA7's final way of trying to dissuade Wendy.

Octavia had been injected with painkillers and then was held down and branded, showing that she had been sold by MA7 to Wendy.

Octavia felt incredibly humble and totally flabbergasted that she had sold for so much, why was she so popular anyway?

Talon told her later that it was because of Luke and Augusta. As the mother of the beloved son of the most high ranking Space marine in the new Warband, Octavia was about as valuable as it was possible for a slave to be. Luke had also wanted to buy her, causing a bidding war that quickly got crazily expensive.

Luke would make sure that Augusta rose as high as it was possible to go in life and Octavia would be the mother of an extremely powerful man! Favoured mother slaves were apparently always the most expensive and Octavia had the highest ranking baby daddy in the fleet.

With the haggling over, Wendy had no more time to spare and had to get to work. Before she went she told MA7 that she wanted some slaves and that Talon and Octavia would choose them for her and Wendy would pay for them on account.

A group of MA7's sales slaves were summoned and they took Talon and Octavia down to the hangar housing the slaves. What they saw stirred painful memories in Octavia.

***...

Georgina was slightly miserable in her tiny cage, but a damn site happier than the vast majority of the thousands of people in the hangar with her.

Thanks to the kindness of Joseph Wong, Georgina had been raped far less than the rest of the people who had stowed away onboard the Kilimanjaro. Most of the others were so traumatised that they were now of little use as slaves.

The runaways were all now being sold to anyone who wanted to buy them, but so far there had been very few takers.

Georgina wished that she would be sold so that she could get out of this ridiculously tiny cage.

Georgina was a native of a small asteroid 10 light years from Kantaraty, in the Ottys Passage System, a convenient but only occasionally used shortcut for merchant ships.

The Asteroid was named A1070 and contained a modest city of imperial citizens. The primary industry was mining nearby tiny asteroids for anything of value.

The Ottys passage System had only one inhabitable planet, an ocean world named Ottys Passage Prime. This ocean world had no land of any kind, even the shallowest part of the ocean was over 100 kilometres deep.

Ottys Passage Prime did have a breathable if extremely oxygen rich atmosphere and had nothing more advanced than jellyfish living in its oceans. Mostly the oceans were just single celled photosynthetic organisms.

The population of Ottys Passage Prime lived entirely on boats and other floating platforms and netted jellyfish as their only significant high value export.

The jellyfish were edible if bland, and combined with a few dietary supplements grown in fermentation vats, the system provided everything it's people needed to eat.

The largest of the floating platforms were big enough for surface to orbit cargo shuttles to take off and land on. The planet also produced abundant very cheap deuterium from the sea water.

The planet had only a relatively small population. By far the majority of the star systems human population lived in the thousands of asteroid cities.

A1070 had been a modest city, consisting of around 20 extremely large towers and a sizeable subsurface section on one side of a 15 kilometre wide rocky asteroid that had already been mined of everything of value.

Around a million people had lived in A1070 before the pirates and their Kroot mercenaries had attacked it and a string of other cities in a cowardly raid about a month ago.

The Kroot had eaten most of the captives by the time the chaos ship arrived and bought them all, it had been a narrow escape.

Georgina had worked as a radio operator on a small mining shuttle, manning the radio desks with others and talking to the miners outside in their space suits and recording their findings in shorthand to help coordinate the efforts.

She had basically been a multitasking generalist radio secretary. She was literate and had a high school level education, and was experienced at her job.

The door to the hangar opened and the sales slaves showed in yet more potential buyers. The buyers consisted of a terrifying looking dominatrix in a scary black leather outfit, and holding hands with her was the woman's slave wearing a miniskirt and a pink tube top that had Slanesh slut written on it.

Georgina listened carefully to what they were saying.

"Oh the Emperor! I remember being in one of those horrible cages! These poor people", the slave said.

"Stop saying the name of the false emperor! You get an extra 30 minutes of punishment today", the dominatrix said exasperated

"I'm sorry Mistress Talon, it's a habit. But look at these poor people, can we please rescue them all", the slave said with feeling.

"No fucking way! We don't have room and I'm not wasting money on useless slaves. We are here to buy quality not rescue people", the Dominatrix said assertively.

"Yes Mistress Talon", the slave replied submissively.

The dominatrix gave the slave a long passionate kiss and the slave instantly got into it. The sales slaves waited patiently as the two women made out shamelessly.

When they finally finished the pair were acting very much like a romantic couple afterwards. It was abundantly obvious that the dominatrix's slave was also her lover.

The dominatrix told the sales slaves that she wanted the best quality and the least traumatised slaves that they had. The sales slaves said something uninteresting about the available choices and soon they directed the pair Georgina's cage.

"This is Georgina, she is an educated and experienced radio secretary, she is 27 years old. She is originally from the Ottys Passage System. She is one of the least traumatised slaves we have and an excellent choice", the sales slave told the pair.

"Ottys Passage? I have seen a propaganda film once from Ottys Passage, it's a beautiful planet, all dark blue ocean. Um Georgina? What was it like living on Ottys Passage", the slave asked Georgina directly.

Georgina was taken aback but replied, "well I never went to the ocean planet of Ottys Passage Prime, I lived on an asteroid city, A1070, we mined asteroids all our lives and traded with the planet for food. Everyone in the system eats jellyfish and vitamin supplements from the planet."

"How did you end up here", the slave asked her.

Georgina gave a very brief account of her abduction by the Kroot and subsequent sale to the Night Lords Daemon Princess.

The slave in turn told her own story of how she was a villager from Harold's Reach and how she was abducted by the Night Lords.

The Dominatrix made impatient noises at the delay.

"I'm sorry Mistress Talon", the slave said apologetically.

The dominatrix in turn grilled Georgina about her skills and experience and asked the sales slaves for details. Georgina felt like a piece of meat for sale.

Finally the dominatrix decided to buy Georgina and tried to haggle over the price. The sales slaves apologised and said that all prices were set.

The dominatrix agreed to buy Georgina for 50,000 script on behalf of "senior administrator Wendy Sevenson, daughter of the daemon princess" and the cost was billed to this Wendy's account.

The slaves had heard terrible rumours about a Wendy Sevenson. She had apparently challenged the daemon princess for leadership of the fleet recently and had seized power for 5 days.

Anyone who could seize power from a daemon princess and live to tell the tale must be fell indeed, and Georgina imagined that Wendy was a vicious and mighty chaos tyrant, 10 feet tall and clad in terrible armour.

The slaves made a Vox call to various people and then told the dominatrix that as the legitimate spouse of Wendy, she was authorised to carry out the transaction.

"I brought the branding iron with me", the dominatrix said and unhooked something long and metal from her belt.

The slaves called over a group of powerfully built hired goons. They carried with them a blowtorch, a property purchase brand and a bucket of water.

Georgina screamed and the slave from Harold's Reach tried to soothe her and asked the Dominatrix if she could have painkillers. The Dominatrix refused saying that painkillers are expensive and pain is free.

The sales slaves unlocked her cage and the hired goons encouraged her out of the cage with a vicious shock prod. She scrambled out of the cage to escape the electric shocks and the goons grabbed her and held her down.

The goons used the blowtorch to heat up a transaction brand red hot and they pressed the red hot metal hard into the front of her right shoulder, indicating a change of ownership by sale. The iron was then cooled in the bucket.

The dominatrix then used the blowtorch to heat up her own branding iron and she carefully pressed the red hot metal to the left of the transaction brand. This showed that the transaction sale was to Wendy Sevenson, whose symbol was on the Brand.

"Welcome to the family", the Harold's Reach slave told her happily.

***...

Georgina and the other new slaves stood awkwardly around the room and watched as Mistress Talon tickled the living crap out of Octavia. They were all feeling various levels of nervous depending upon exactly how ticklish they were, fearing that they would be joining Octavia's fate.

After a truly appalling length of time Mistress Talon finally stopped torturing the poor girl. To everyone's considerable surprise Octavia begged for more!

"Sorry my love, we can play more later, right now we have slaves to educate", the terrifying Talon told Octavia with surprising tenderness.

The slaves all went pale at the word "educate", imagining that it referred to what Octavia had just experienced. A few slaves even begged for mercy.

"Relax slaves, I'm not going to torture you, I need to teach you how you will fit into my household", Talon reassured them all, causing considerable relief.

"You, you and you, unstrap Octavia from the table", Talon ordered 3 of the slaves who rushed to obey.

As soon as she was free, Octavia went to Talon and Talon put an affectionate arm around her.

Talon then went over some basics about the household and the people who lived in it.

Octavia was the bed slave. She was also Talon's girlfriend and friend. Octavia had been a favoured slave of the daemon princess, and had in her spare time formed a completely consensual romantic relationship with Talon. Talon had just taken the relationship to a new level by having her wife buy Octavia.

Octavia was obviously the most trusted slave since she had volunteered to be bought and she was announced as the head slave that all the other slaves had to obey.

Talon was the lesbian wife of the terrible Wendy Sevenson, whom they all dreaded to meet. Apparently the chaos noble woman Wendy enjoyed really REALLY rough BDSM sex and Talon was her dominatrix.

Talon was the head of the household and ran the entire domestic front. Her word was law and she was in charge of discipline and punishment. She gave the slaves an eye watering description of some of the punishments they could expect if they crossed her.

Wendy they had not yet met, but apparently she was completely submissive to Talon outside of work and "aftercare" periods.

Wendy would be doing all the cleaning, washing and cooking for Talon and Octavia, and was basically Talon's personal slave at home.

The slaves were to assist Wendy in anything she asked and several of them would be assigned to help Wendy as secretaries and scribes.

The slaves were expected to clean up after themselves and be in charge of their own washing and bedding. A few kitchen slaves had been bought who would feed the slaves.

Talon demanded that a number of the slaves massage and pamper her and Octavia took the rest of them on a tour of the apartment and showed them the various bondage beds that they could share each night to sleep.

At the end of the tour she got them all refreshments and took them to a large luxurious sitting room to talk.

The slaves desperately asked her a lot of questions about their fates and even their souls.

Octavia turned out to be a fountain of useful information about how to survive this place. She told them that there were secret imperial house churches in some of the crawl spaces were they could worship the emperor in secret.

She also said that she had a lot of slave friends that she would introduce them to.

"Talon is probably one of the most decent chaos worshippers you could ever have as an owner. She is strict but she also genuinely cares about other people's welfare. If you respect her and don't fuck with her then she will treat you very well", Octavia told them.

Octavia told them a story about a slave named Rat who had an abusive owner. Talon took pity on Rat and spent a fortune to buy her off her owner and then set her free!

The slaves almost wept in relief.

Octavia didn't know what their new duties would be exactly, she had been in bed with the two wives last night and they had decided on a whim to buy slaves.

They asked Octavia about her own duties as a bed slave and she got embarrassed.

Basically it was her job to sexually satisfy both wives and be a romantic and sexual companion. She was obviously into women and into kinky sex and seemed to greatly enjoy her job.

"Does she always tickle you like that", the slaves asked her.

"Oh my goodness YES! That was a really mild one today, usually I get at least 2 hours per day. Some days it's the entire day, but I get sick afterwards", Octavia told them blushing.

"How in the Emperor's name do you stand it", one of the slaves asked her.

"I like it, it's hard to explain, I hate it but I also love it, I love it when my girlfriend tickles me", Octavia said very shyly.

This derailed the conversation off on a tangent about the relationships between owners and slaves and wasted time.

Eventually Octavia had to leave, apparently to visit her baby and she took them all back to Talon.

Talon kissed Octavia goodbye and she left.

Talon then assembled all the slaves and made them stand at attention.

"Listen up slaves, no matter what Octavia has told you, I'm not your friend and I'm not going to take any insubordination from any of you. If you prove yourself then I might one day change my opinion of you, but until then you are all scum who will do what you're told", Talon told them with shocking authority.

Talon then made them stand absolutely still with there hands on their heads for an hour. A few of the slaves scratched itches and they were taken and locked in bondage devices. She told them that she had something special planned for them.

After an hour the slaves that had held still were told to sit on the floor and given permission to fidget and scratch.

Talon then gleefully held up a can and said it was itching powder. She then went to all the restrained slaves who had scratched and liberally covered their entire bodies with the white powder.

The slaves instantly went crazy pulling hard at the restraints to try to scratch terrible itching. They were bound fast and could not get move their arms and legs to scratch.

"I told you not to move but you thought that scratching an itch was more important than obeying my will. The ones who obeyed are now free to scratch their own itches, whilst you have terrible itches that you can't scratch", Talon told the frantic slaves with authority.

They begged and screamed apologies and begged for mercy.

"You will now spend another hour before you are allowed to scratch, you will keep quiet and will not disturb me or I will make it two hours", Talon told them sadistically.

The slaves wept and tried to stay quiet but all of them failed and got told it was two hours. Talon then left the room with the other slaves, turned out all the lights and securely locked the soundproof doors.

Georgina shivered, she had come so close to scratching.

Talon spent the next two hours completely crushing all will to resist in the remaining slaves. They were all completely humbled and made to be absolutely terrified of Talon.

She was viciously cruel and punished the slightest resistance with her terrible whip. Georgina had whip marks directly on her new brands that completely broke her down. She would do anything for Talon to escape her terrible wrath.

After 2 hours of hell, Talon led the shaking slaves back into the room with the itching powder victims. They were wailing and crying their eyes out.

Talon went to each of them one by one and completely humiliated them and grilled them with endless questions about their future behaviour before finally letting each one out and directing the slaves to wash the powder off them.

By the end, every single slave was absolutely scared to death of Talon and totally obedient.

"Very good slaves, you are one step closer to being treated as well as Octavia is", Talon told them arrogantly.

Talon then organised them to do various tasks and they obeyed frantically.

The tasks were mostly tests to train obedience such as counting items in another room and performing puzzles in it outside of Talon's immediate supervision.

Talon had disappeared off into some side room.

A bunch of slaves, the more foolish ones, started to complain about what a horrible bitch their new master was. They looked around carefully before saying derogatory things about her and even about Octavia.

Georgina firmly kept her mouth shut, this was dangerous talk to be involved in.

After about 30 minutes they had completed the tasks and returned to the room they had been assembled in earlier.

Talon came out of the little room pushing a tv monitor on wheels and ordered them all to sit on the floor and watch a 30 minute film. They all sat down eagerly. Talon sat down on a chair behind them all and held a remote control.

Talon turned on the monitor and they saw a recording with full audio of them completing the tasks in the other room. They loudly heard themselves whisper all sorts of derogatory things about Talon and Octavia.

The slaves sat in deathly silence as they sat through the entire thing. Those who had spoken the unflattering words trembled in terror imagining the most terrifying punishments.

At the end Talon turned it off and walked to the front of the room and turned to face them, her face cold as ice.

The perpetrators cowered in terror.

"You know you fucked up badly, you know who you are. If you cooperate then I will go easier on you. Every one who deserves punishment step forward", Talon said with a deep sigh.

A sudden thought struck Georgina and she got up and stepped forward even though she had said nothing. Talon's eyes twinkled as she saw Georgina step forward.

Talon waited until everyone who was going to step forward came out to the front.

Talon then clapped her hands at Georgina and said, "very good Georgina, you are learning fast. Listen carefully slaves, Georgina did not say a negative word the entire time she was in that room but still came forward to receive punishment".

Talon eyed everyone sitting and said, "you all, except for 3 of you, sat by listening to the talk and did nothing to stop it. Those 3 alone tried to stop the negative talk, and even those 3 didn't object as strongly as they should have"

Talon continued, "you ALL deserve punishment for not doing everything you could to prevent your fellow slaves from saying unflattering things about your superiors".

The slaves on the floor all looked horrified and demoralised.

"I will be merciful, this time. Everyone in this room is forgiven and receives no punishment."

The slaves looked terribly relieved.

Talon injected them all with painkillers and they sighed in wonderful relief.

Talon spent the rest of the evening being nice to the slaves and fed them all on imperial guard infantry rations. They were scared of her but now they also knew that she could be nice.

Octavia returned home a while later and joined Talon. They all observed Octavia closely to see how she behaved.

Octavia was clearly very submissive to Talon but was just as clearly not afraid of her at all, beyond the fear of being tickled. Octavia clearly didn't regard Talon as a threat to her safety.

Octavia talked to Talon the way that a romantic lover would and snuggled up against her in a chair. Octavia talked to Talon about various gossip and other run of the mill stuff.

It was weird just how "normal" they were together. Talon was clearly the dominant partner but they still had most of the trappings of a normal romantic relationship.

A while later a new woman entered the door, one they had never seen before.

She was a slightly small woman, very pale skinned, with shoulder length brown hair. Her body proportions were unnatural and it was obvious that she had had a lot of plastic surgery to achieve an unnatural physical perfection.

On her right cheek she had a bright pink mark of Slanesh, marking her out as a chaos champion or chosen of Slanesh.

She seemed to radiate an aura of authority around her in a supernatural way that made all the slaves tremble. This woman was clearly extremely dangerous and Georgina could perfectly imagine this person seizing power of the fleet.

She was wearing a shamelessly erotic latex outfit that showed off every flawless curve of her artificially sculpted body. She looked through and through like the epitome of what a Slanesh worshipper should look like.

"I'm home Mistress Talon", the woman said with perfect submission.

"Come here you whore", Talon said condescendingly to the chaos champion.

The slaves were all shocked.

"Yes Mistress Talon", she said blissfully and walked to Talon and grovelled on the floor before her.

"Lick my boots bitch", Talon demanded and Wendy obeyed with subservient delight.

"Good girl", Talon said.

The slaves then watched horrified as Talon did hideous things to her high ranking wife. She brutally tortured and degraded her worse than anything she had done to the slaves.

Wendy was screaming in agony, but was also screaming in pleasure. No matter how painful and degrading it was, she enthusiastically enjoyed it and humbly begged for more.

Octavia seemed to regard this as totally normal and looked a little bored. She had a nap on the chair she was sitting on.

After about 30 minutes of brutality, Talon injected the bleeding Wendy with some healing drugs and ordered her to do chores. Talon followed her branding a whip and they could hear her whipping and abusing Wendy throughout the apartment.

Octavia woke up from her nap and smiled sweetly at the slaves.

"Don't look so horrified, our owner Wendy likes it", Octavia said

The slaves looked at Octavia in submissive fear of their superior.

"Oh dear, I see that Mistress Talon has disciplined you. I see from your skin that she did the itching powder thing on some of you. That drove me mad but it helps build discipline. The rash will be gone by tomorrow", she told them and continued.

"The best advice I have is to trust Talon. Whatever she does to you, she won't let you die or get permanent damage. She is teaching you and sculpting you, it's best if you just trust her."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The slaves listened to Octavia's advice, it was cold comfort.

They wanted to scream abuse at her but they knew that it would have extremely painful consequences, so they didn't dare.

Georgina instead was wiser and drank in Octavia's wisdom.

This woman had climbed to near the top by pure luck, but she had climbed even higher by building relationships and being a flawless slave.

She was from some backwater planet where being a slave was seen as being adopted into the owners family. She had picked up their odd barely understandable dialect and seemed to be absorbing their culture rapidly.

This woman had never tried to escape and had utterly refused the very idea when some ex boyfriend tried to talk her into running away.

She actually found the slaves' escape attempt to be deeply shameful and talked about it to them very gently, fearing to rub in a terrible shame they were carrying.

She had also never disobeyed orders, even really fucked up orders that she had intense objections to. She was simply culturally compelled to obey her owners.

She didn't need chains and locks to keep her enslaved, she was more utterly enslaved in her own mind by her cultural beliefs about slavery than any physical thing ever could.

She spoke about her owners family as if it was her family and she trusted her owners completely.

Given all of these behaviours it is very little surprise that her owners dropped their guard around her completely.

Octavia's master skills were the art of begging and her skills at emotionally bonding with the right people.

Octavia knew exactly how to beg in such a way that she didn't challenge the authority of her owners but in such a way that she got results. She had a very expressive face and had mastered the use of puppy dog eyes and communicating her pain non verbally.

She was able to broadcast just the right body language at just the right time to make others feel empathy for her. She was not remarkably attractive but she was so good at making her owners emotionally invested in her that she didn't need to be.

Octavia prattled on and on about all sorts of things that they might need to know. Georgina decided that Octavia was a very valuable ally to have and went out of her way to try and befriend her.

***...

Octavia was quite happy but also felt sad for the poor slaves. They were not coping well with their new life.

Octavia told them stories and shared all the advice she could think of to help them.

She knew from experience how hard it was to be a new slave and also a rape survivor. She did have very deep empathy for them.

The poor things were all naked without any possessions at all. They were all women and there were about 30 of them.

Most of them were very hostile towards her for some reason, but Georgina was being very friendly to her.

Wendy and Talon reentered the room. Wendy busily cleaned while Talon beat her and shouted abuse.

"Oi tickle bitch, get over here", Talon ordered Octavia.

Octavia flooded with excitement and ran over to her new owners.

Talon predictably tickled Octavia and she quickly dropped to the floor laughing. Talon multi tasked, flogging Wendy with one hand and tickling Octavia with the other.

Octavia wanted more and remembered that Talon had promised an extra hour of punishment today.

"Mistress Talon *laughter* you promised me *laughter* an extra hour *laughter* of punishment", Octavia reminded her.

"Oh yeah, VERY good girl, thanks for reminding me. Get up and lock your wrists in the hanging ceiling cuffs, I will be over soon to punish you", Talon told her.

Octavia flushed with pleasure and desperate anticipation and went over to the hanging cuffs.

The hanging cuffs were padded handcuffs hanging from the ceiling on long chains. Octavia adjusted her underwear and tube top and then stretched her arms up to reach the cuffs.

Her arms were slightly longer than they needed to be to reach the cuffs with her feet flat on the floor. The cuffs were designed for Wendy's height.

Octavia put her wrists in the cuffs and closed them snugly with a click. Her armpits were totally exposed. She tugged on the cuffs but couldn't pull her arms down to protect her armpits or body.

The slaves were all looking at her with shocked expressions. They could not believe that she enthusiastically reminded Talon to punish her for an extra hour.

After a while of terrible anticipation Talon picked up a bottle and a paint brush and stood in front of Octavia.

Talon held up the bottle for Octavia to see, she went pale when she recognised it.

"Itching solution! Please not that", Octavia begged.

Talon ignored her pleaded and opened the bottle. Talon dipped the brush into the bottle and then liberally painted the substance all over Octavia's armpits.

The stuff instantly started to itch maddeningly and Octavia squirmed trying to reach the itch to no avail.

Talon set up an alarm clock to ring in one hours time.

Talon told the slaves, "unless it's a life or death emergency you are not to attempt to free her wrists, wash the stuff off or attempt to scratch any itch on her body. Any who do this will join her fate".

The slaves all agreed obediently.

Octavia went crazy trying to reach her armpits.

The solution stuck fast to her skin and she couldn't flick it off. It caused the most unbelievable itch and she was frantic to reach it. But it was no use!

Octavia groaned in discomfort and said Haroldy swear words.

"It's a punishment after all, you are not supposed to enjoy it", Talon reminded her.

"Yes Mistress Talon! This will be a hellish hour", Octavia wailed submissively.

Soon Talon and Wendy left the room to do chores in other rooms.

Octavia had no choice but to endure the unendurable itching. The slaves were all looking at her.

"Why did you remind her", one of the slaves asked her.

"Well I was hoping that she would tickle me for an hour! This is a million times worse! But I still would have reminded her, she is both my girlfriend and my owner", Octavia explained.

Octavia desperately tried to bite her armpits but couldn't reach.

"Do you want us to scratch you", a slave asked her.

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't tempting, but you mustn't! I'm being punished and I have to suffer it like a good slave", Octavia said.

Octavia wailed slightly in aggravation. The itching was getting worse and worse over time!

"What did you even do to earn punishment", a slave asked her.

"It's a bad habit I have, I keep calling upon the name of the emperor of the imperium as an exclamation when something shocks me. I get away with it in private but in public it is forbidden", Octavia said and continued.

"Today when I saw the cages you lived in, it reminded me of when I was in such a cage and I said an exclamation to the emperor in public"

"The worship of the emperor is technically illegal here and Talon is trying to protect me by training this habit out of me", Octavia said

Octavia's eyes were watering now, the itch was reaching critical levels.

"This is a very strict punishment for such an offence", a slave exclaimed.

"I deserve this, it's a terrible habit that could get me into trouble one day. I need her to be firm and strict with me until I learn", Octavia said unhappily.

"Do you enjoy your life here, I mean really enjoy your life here on this ship with your armpits itching and unable to talk naturally", asked a slave frankly.

Octavia was taken aback by this question. She tried to think through the itching for a full answer.

"Ah that's a really big question and I can't think straight with this itch", Octavia replied.

"So you are not happy", the slave said

"I am on the whole, right this second I'm itchy but usually I am happy", Octavia said

Octavia desperately tried to reach her armpits with her feet the way the human MA7 was able to, but she just didn't have the flexibility.

Octavia jumped up and down in frustration, trying to pull herself up on the cuffs so that she could bend her arms enough to at least rub the spot by closing her armpits.

It was useless, she just wasn't strong enough.

Octavia just hung there defeated.

"How long has it been on the alarm clock so far", she asked the other slaves.

"It's been 20 minutes so far, you have 40 minutes left", a slave told her.

"Oh Emperor! Shit! I mean oh shit! Oh why is this so hard", Octavia wailed.

"You are really enjoying this", a slave asked her.

"Right now? Of course I'm not! I'm so itchy that I want to cry. This itching solution is worse than that itching powder. The solution soaks into the skin and gets steadily more itchy over time! I will be in tears soon", Octavia snapped irritatedly

"Why did you volunteer to be her Slave, I mean she is torturing you", the slave insisted.

"I'm extremely happy to be her slave, it's only bad right now because I am being punished. In 40 minutes she will wash my armpits clean and be back to tickling me the way I enjoy. Tonight I will sleep in our owners bed and be given wonderful sex", Octavia said and continued.

"After the sex they cuddle and talk and it's so wonderful. In the morning Mistress Talon tickles me awake and Wendy makes me breakfast. I spend a few hours in the morning having sex with Talon and then I go and visit my friends and my baby"

Octavia grimaced at the building itch and kept talking to take her mind off it.

"I have been a bed slave for 3 different owners, and this so far is the best it has ever been. You don't even want to know the fucked up things the Daemon Princess did to me when I was HER bed slave!"

"Oh by all that is holy! You were a bed slave to that terrible creature", a bunch of the slaves exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't call her a terrible creature! That is someone I love deeply", Octavia exclaimed angrily and continued.

"Yes I was her bed slave once, only for a single night. It was wonderful in some ways, I'm talking truly mind blowing sex, but it was far too rough for me. She did stuff that I didn't even think was physically possible"

"And my original owner Luke, the chaos space marine commander, he was even worse. Luke used to kill all his bed slaves. He would rape them for a few hours and then start mutilating them during sex until they died."

"He then fucked the dead bodies and just chucked them on the floor. I'm the only bed slave in history to ever survive Luke Sevenson. He is a serial killer, he must have rape murdered 10,000 women over the past 300 years"

The slaves made shocked noises and seemed to have more sympathy for Octavia after that.

"Believe me, it can get a lot worse than itchy armpits and excessive tickling! For the first time as a bed slave I am actually happy. I feel incredibly thankful", Octavia told them.

"Have you always been a prostitute", asked one of the more foolish slaves.

Octavia took offence at this and shouted at her.

Finally she calmed down and answered the underlying question about her job history.

"On Harold's Reach I was a farmer and villager, I did all sorts of odd tasks. Since coming here I was a bed slave, then a Childcare worker, then an unskilled maintenance technician for about a year, then I did repair work for a while"

"After that I and 20,000 other women were forced to date the crew of a captured imperial ship to corrupt them to chaos"

"On that ship I met Otto and for a while I was just Otto's girlfriend. I had my brief stint as MA7's bed slave during this time as well. But Otto was really toxic for me and I started dating Talon on the side a while back"

"Otto got jealous and raped me until I broke up with him. My former roommates and best friends forced him to leave at gun point"

"Then for a while I was just Talon's unemployed girlfriend and living with my roommates"

"But my roommates just got married yesterday and need privacy, so I spent the night here and we 3 all got to talking."

"We talked about them buying me as a bed slave and I wanted that. I already was having sex with them both anyway and I didn't want to just be mooching off them"

"I now have an official job that I love with owners that I adore and have never been happier. I hope that I live my entire life as their bed slave, it really is so wonderful", Octavia said blissfully.

"But what about us, will it be wonderful for us", another slave asked.

"I will make sure that you are treated fairly", came Talon's voice over a speaker hidden in the ceiling.

The slaves all flinched in terror

"Mistress Talon? Where are you Mistress", Octavia asked in surprise.

"I'm in the kitchen supervising as slut prepares our dinner, I have connected my portable Vox phone to the apartment security sensors. I'm glad that you are so happy my love, I love you Octavia", Talon's voice said.

Octavia felt fantastic despite her itching and said, "I love you so much too Talon, I am yours forever".

***...

The slaves shifted uncomfortably as the bed slave and the boss owner proclaimed passionate love for each other.

It was just so weird!

The poor bed slave was obviously frantically itching to the point of madness but was such a total slave that she didn't want to be anywhere else.

The bed slave was obviously bat shit crazy, and that was bad news for them as she was their only mentor.

The bed slave eventually got too itchy to carry on a conversation any longer and then broke down in tears, weeping that she was itchy.

It was pitiful watching her cry and beg to be scratched, but with Talon watching they didn't dare to help Octavia, all terrified of joining her fate.

Octavia went crazy tugging on her chains until she was exhausted and then just hung limply from the chains, too tired to make a sound.

Finally, long after the poor girl was completely broken down, the alarm clock rang and Octavia frantically found the strength to scream for Talon to come.

Talon sauntered in and smiled sadistically at the bed slave.

"Have you learned your lesson now Octavia", Talon asked her.

"I need more discipline before I learn fully", Octavia admitted to her.

"It will take time, but you will eventually get there. You have a very good attitude about it", Talon told her.

"Please stop the itching Mistress Talon", Octavia begged

Talon walked to a shelf and came back with a different bottle and brush. Talon painted the new substance on Octavia's armpits and she moaned in satisfaction.

"Oh that antidote is heavenly, Mistress Talon", Octavia said blissfully.

Talon then injected Octavia with something and she recovered her strength.

Talon then tickled Octavia till she wet herself and finally unchained her. Octavia removed her disgusting bikini bottom and cleaned herself up.

The slaves were commanded to clean up the urine puddle on the floor and to wash Octavia's bikini bottom.

Talon led Octavia off to the dinning room to eat.

The slaves huddled together in fear. They were all naked and afraid.

A while later Talon led Wendy and Octavia to the magnificent bathroom and the 3 women presumably bathed. The slaves stood outside the bathroom door apprehensively.

From the noises inside it was clear that the 3 women were having sex with each other as much as they were bathing.

They came out in towels and Wendy put the washing away to do in the morning.

The slaves were told to follow the 3 women to the bedroom and stay there until given permission to leave. They followed, fearing being forced to join the lesbian lovemaking.

In the bedroom the 3 women got ready for bed. Octavia was naked with her hands cuffed behind her back, and Wendy and Talon were totally naked.

The slaves watched them have a massive threesome with each other. Octavia seemed to be good at her job and gave both owners screaming orgasms with her mouth.

The pair in turn tickled Octavia terribly and gave her many orgasms.

Finally it was over and the 3 snuggled blissfully in a heap, kissing softly.

"Tell me about my new slaves Talon", Wendy said suddenly, speaking with authority for the first time.

One by one each slave was commanded to crawl up to Wendy on the massive bed for a full inspection.

Wendy was terrifyingly efficient and rapidly got to the point.

She assessed them all and assigned them all roles and typed it all down on a data device under her pillow.

The slaves were then dismissed for the night and went off to sleep in the various bondage beds.

***...

Labia walked to the door of Wendy's apartment hand in hand with her wife Candy. Labia rang the doorbell.

A strange slave answered the door and asked them their business. They told the naked woman who they were and she summoned another slave to check with Talon if they could enter.

They were shown in a moment later and directed to one of the dungeons where Talon was tormenting a hysterically laughing Octavia who was bound spread eagle on a bondage bed.

"Octavia", they squealed and ran up and hugged her joyfully.

Octavia proudly directed their gaze to her new slave brands and they both admired them.

"How is married life", Octavia asked them.

"It's perfect", Candy said blissfully.

"It's wonderful, so perfect", Labia agreed, "how is life as a bed slave?"

"Extremely ticklish", Octavia said giggling, "I have hardly stopped laughing since 4 am this morning, I love it!"

Candy playfully blew a massive raspberry on Octavia's belly, making her squeal with laughter.

"What's with the welcoming committee", Labia asked, referring to the slaves at the door way.

"Mark is hiding from his squad again with us, he doesn't want to get his hair cut again", Talon explained.

"I thought he was a she, and she preferred to be called Mary", Candy asked.

"I do", came an extremely deep voice from a doorway.

From it emerged the massive bulk of a space marine, wearing a bright floral dress, with long hair and heavy feminine make up.

***...

Cartel chaos space marine neophyte Mark Sevenson cautiously joined the women in many times great grandma Wendy's dungeon.

Great Grandma Talon was always a great person to go to to seek temporary sanctuary.

Mark knew of a number of female relatives who would help her when she needed to get away for a while.

Mark was one of the older generation of cartel youth and had been old enough to no longer be at the cartel nursery at the time of the massacre that killed all the children.

As a biological male cartel member, Mark was guaranteed from birth to become a space marine and was about to graduate to full battle brother in a few days time.

The problem was that Mark's entire heart and soul was female. Mark was transgender and preferred to use female pronouns and wanted to be called Mary.

Mary's long hair was very important to her and made her feel more feminine. The cartel wanted her to get a crew cut for graduation but Mary was not going to let them.

Mary planned to hide until a few minutes before graduation so that she didn't have time for a haircut before she was due to be at the ceremony.

"Mary!", Candy squealed delighted and ran to hug her. Mary smiled.

Mary was a lesbian and had a bit of a crush on Candy. Mary had slept with Candy a few times and it had been really fun.

Mary joined the other women on the bondage bed. The bed creaked under Mary's weight as she sat on it.

Mary picked a a long purple feather and gently stroked Octavia's armpit, causing satisfyingly intense laughter.

Octavia objected to both the timing of the tickle when she was trying to talk to her friends and to the fact that a space marine was doing it.

Mary was mortified and stopped. The no space marines rule offended her. Octavia noticed and apologised, she was having trouble getting used to Mary's gender identity.

Labia and Candy gave Mary a cuddle until she calmed down.

The women then resumed their conversation.

Candy was very happy with her new wife, much to Mary's jealousy, and said that marriage agreed with her.

Candy and Labia said that they were going to try to get pregnant and would stop using birth control after their next cycle started.

Mary offered to help them with this so that the child would be favoured by the cartel. The two wives were elated by this offer and gratefully agreed.

Labia made arrangements for Mary to fuck both of them every time each of them ovulated.

Labia talked about wanting to improve her education, she wanted to get an apprenticeship with the tech priests of the dark Mechanicum.

This was apparently extremely difficult to get. It would cost her a massive bribe to even be considered for the position and even then the level of study required would be immense.

Labia humbly asked Talon to ask Wendy if there was anything she could do to get Labia a student position in the Dark Mechanicum.

Talon immediately rang Wendy about it.

Wendy put MA7 on the line in a conference call about the question. MA7 then called the tech priests on the Crucible of Starvation and added them to the conference call.

The tech priests listened to the request and assessed Labia's files. They confirmed that Labia exceeded the minimum IQ requirement and aptitude for the position and that it was possible.

MA7 told them to do it. The tech priests asked about the tuition fees and study time tables and a bunch of other things.

After a lot of discussion everything was sorted out and Labia was enrolled in a part time apprenticeship to become a tech priest.

Before she hung up, MA7 said, "I can hear Mark's twin heartbeat over the Vox phone. Stop hiding and get back to your squad"

"I don't want to cut my hair", Mary told her.

"It will grow back, it just needs to be short for graduation, it's tradition", MA7 insisted.

***...

Labia, Candy and Octavia left Wendy's place excitedly. Octavia was accompanied by three naked slaves, hand maidens assigned to assist her.

The naked slaves huddled together in fear, remembering being raped in the corridors of the Kilimanjaro. But apart from the occasional grope, the crowd around them left them alone.

Octavia and the wives chatted happily catching up and talking like old friends.

The 6 of them were headed for the Dark Mechanicum cathedral deep in the engineering decks for Labia's enrolment.

Labia was jubilant with excitement and promised Candy that she would not replace her body parts with bionics any more than absolutely necessary for her work.

Candy was proud as punch of her clever wife! Everyone knew that only geniuses became tech priests!

"I'm not technically a genius, I'm only 150 IQ, a true genius is higher than that", Labia pointed out

Candy didn't care about technicalities and maintained that Labia was a genius.

Octavia was a buzz of happiness. She was still buzzing from the endorphin rush of all the morning tickling she had received and was almost manic in her cheerfulness.

Octavia couldn't seem to stop talking, a side effect of the hormone rush. The wives didn't mind but the hand maidens were getting tired of it.

The slaves were still in shock over their new lives and had not recovered yet. They really just wanted some peace and quiet and maybe a long nap.

Still, they were very VERY relieved to be able to get away from Talon, and an overly talkative bed slave was preferable to their brutal owner forcing them to do discipline training!

"I will ask Talon and Wendy about getting you some clothes soon", Octavia told the slaves. This cheered them up somewhat.

The group entered the cathedral and peered around in wonder. It was a high tech workshop full of automated machines and automated assembly lines.

Servitors were everywhere, performing tasks on machinery and performing religious rituals.

A security servitor scanned them and then spoke in a monotonous machine voice from a speaker system embedded in its head.

"6 human females, All identified. 4 are slaves of senior administrator Wendy Sevenson, here on unknown business. 1 is apprentice tech priest Labia Johnson, clearance granted. 1 is Candy Johnson, wife of apprentice tech priest Labia Johnson"

"Limited clearance granted to spouses and family of apprentice tech priests, Candy Johnson you are granted limited clearance to all low security areas of Mechanicum facilities".

"Octavia Sevenson, registered head slave of senior administrator Wendy Sevenson, state your business with the Mechanicum"

The group paused, unsure how to respond to this mindless creature.

"Octavia and her 3 fellow slaves are accompanying me and Candy", Labia told the servitor.

"Processing, guests of apprentice tech priests are not authorised to enter without permission of..." The servitor went on to give a complete policy description that irritated everyone.

Labia told the servitor to summon a tech priest and the servitor mindlessly obeyed.

The priest that eventually came was a nightmare of machine parts, with only a few scraps of human flesh remaining. The priest still had part of a human face, enough for facial expressions. The current facial expression was amusement.

The tech priest asked them their business and Octavia replied that she was here as moral support for Labia.

The tech priest Vox called Wendy and informed her that 4 of her slaves were requesting access to the Dark Mechanicum cathedral on the Crucible of Starvation. The tech priest told Wendy the names of the slaves and everything that had been said.

Wendy gave them clearance and the 4 slaves were given limited clearance.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The 6 women sat in the office of the Dean of the Tech priest education centre. Labia was told what to expect in the coming days.

Labia had a gruelling regime of surgery ahead of her!

It normally would take 30 full time years of conventional study to learn everything required to be a tech priest, but that was too long.

Labia had a wife and 2 part time jobs, she could only do her studies part time and was not currently earning enough to buy enough rejuvenation drugs to extend her natural lifespan long enough to complete the apprenticeship part time.

The Mechanicum fortunately had a time saving solution to cram all of the theory knowledge into her head in just a few weeks! She would still need to do some hands on experience of course, but that was only a tiny component of the entire apprenticeship.

Labia would have masses of cybernetic implants and computers surgically implanted into her brain and spinal cord and have the massive amounts of information downloaded directly into her.

Candy got scared and held Labia tightly.

The Dean was used to this, the wives often got scared.

The surgery was set to begin in two days time at the Mechanicum wing of the cartel run hospital. Labia had an appointment this afternoon at the hospital to begin her pre surgery diet and medicine regime.

The Dean then spoke to Octavia, much to her surprise.

The Dean knew the mathematics of politics and had calculated a 96.73 percent chance that Octavia would be able to influence both Senior Administrator Wendy Sevenson and MA7.

The Dean told Octavia that the Mechanicum needed more Rhodium, 100 tons to be exact. Octavia did not know what rhodium was so the dean showed her the periodic table of elements.

It turned out that not only had Octavia never heard of the periodic table, but she was barely literate enough in the imperial alphabet to read it.

The Dean discovered that she was fluent in reading Haroldy and printed out a large number of educational materials translated into Haroldy and gave them to her as a present.

The slave was very happy with the present and became more cooperative.

The Dean had minor success in explaining what Rhodium was and told her about it's impressive properties. Octavia said that it sounded like an amazing metal and that the Mechanicum should have as much as possible, but she didn't know what she could do.

Labia spelled it out indelicately, "he wants you to use your sexual influence to get Wendy to give him more Rhodium"

Octavia got taken aback by this but agreed to try.

***...

Octavia happily read through her new Haroldy education materials, it was such a generous gift!

Octavia blissfully repeated interesting sentences to herself in Haroldy, science was so interesting!

Octavia was sitting on a luxurious leather lounge with her head resting in Talon's lap.

Talon was watching all the slaves stand at attention with their hands on their heads for an hour, on the lookout for the slightest fidget.

The slaves had learned their lesson yesterday with the itching powder and did not dare to move.

Talon absentmindedly stroked Octavia's hair and she felt amazingly safe and comfortable.

Octavia had been perfectly behaved so far today and was able to enjoy a relaxing noon period without punishment. She and Talon would go to the hospital later to support Labia as she went in to surgery.

Octavia had told Talon about how the tech priest wanted Rhodium and Talon didn't know what it was either. They had both called Wendy together and passed on the message.

Wendy had submissively told Talon that the tech priests ALWAYS want more Rhodium and that it was rarer and more expensive than gold. Talon had insisted that Wendy take the request seriously and Wendy submissively agreed.

***...

Wendy angrily called the Dean of the Crucible of Starvation Mechanicum education centre and spent a long time shouting at him.

"How DARE you use my bed slave to emotionally manipulate me into giving you more Rhodium! How dare you!"

"Did it work", the Dean asked simply.

"Yes it fucking well worked! Octavia got Mistress Talon on board and now they BOTH want me to give you Rhodium! Talon will punish me until I give it to you", Wendy snapped.

"Excellent, when can we expect delivery", the Dean asked.

Wendy checked the stocks on board the fleet. They were severely low on Rhodium.

"We don't have any Rhodium to spare in the entire fleet! The next time we get some is the earliest time you can expect it", Wendy told the smug bastard and hung up on him.

Wendy returned to her mountain of work and snapped at her new slaves angrily to help her.

Georgina disobeyed and instead walked behind Wendy's chair and massaged her aching shoulders.

Wendy started to object but Georgina's thumbs found a massive knot of tension between Wendy's shoulder blades and pushed into it firmly. It felt so wonderful that Wendy told her to keep doing it and got back to work.

The massage felt so good! Wendy was a tightly wound mass of tension recently and was not getting enough sleep most nights.

Wendy had so much work to do! She was now administrating not just one ship but an entire fleet of ships, and the extra workload was crushing her.

She needed to appoint more senior staff members but the cartel only had so many members, and not all of them were qualified to do senior roles.

Wendy got on the Vox phone and called Bullwhip, "I'm absolutely swamped with work and I need help, I really need you"

Bullwhip reluctantly agreed and came in to help.

Wendy then called Talon and told her the situation. Talon told her that she was excused of doing chores tonight and to get a full 8 hours sleep as soon as she got home. Wendy was so thankful.

Wendy called in every one she could think of to help her and a number of cartel women sent over their personal slaves to help.

This was getting ridiculous!

With an army of extra help Wendy finally got on top of the paperwork and actually made some progress.

With the new security measures making almost all fleet information top secret, it took someone as high ranking as Wendy to sign off on almost every bit of semi sensitive minutiae in the entire fleet!

Getting others to help was compromising security but it was the only way to get anything done at all.

MA7 was also working on paperwork with supernatural speed and it was a great help.

A slave hand fed Wendy as she worked through a food break without stopping.

Wendy finally got enough done to relax slightly and she had her slaves give her a quick wash. These new slaves were absolutely wonderful!

Wendy wasn't one to waste time so she continued her feverish pace to get as much work as possible done for tomorrow.

***...

Labia cuddled with Candy in bed after her first day of training in her new apprenticeship.

Labia had spent weeks in and out of surgery and had a mass of metal plug ports running from a point in her lower back all the way up her spine and all over her skull.

Labia's head was currently shaved bald for the surgery and she felt ugly without her long blonde hair.

Labia's brain was filled with an incredible amount of information! 30 years worth of study had been crammed into brain in just a few weeks!

Labia's mind was now linked to extremely powerful implanted computers that greatly improved her mental and mathematical abilities. There was just too much information to ponder and think about all of it!

She knew every machine spirit ritual with perfect memory, she could call up every design schematic and standard template construct that the fleet knew. She knew exactly the location of every single part of the ship!

Today she had put some of this vast knowledge into practice. She had been trained in the practical use of handling tools on practice machines. Over the coming apprenticeship she would have to master the use of every single tool perfectly.

Candy's soft kiss brought Labia's attention back to the here and now.

"You seem distracted Wife", Candy said observantly

Labia kissed her wife and said, "Today I learned so much! I'm trying to wrap my head around the magnitude of my training"

Candy smiled and licked Labia's face.

"I hope that I can also distract you", Candy told her seductively.

Labia instantly felt herself becoming wet and climbed on top of Candy happily.

"You are about the most distracting thing in the fleet", Labia purred and buried her face in Candy's generous bosoms.

***...

Mary grumpily looked at her hideous crew cut in the mirror and winced. She put on her power armour helmet to hide her face!

The power armour's helmet linked up with her brain implants and the vision systems calibrated perfectly.

Mary stormed out of her new apartment and went to training angrily. People everywhere scurried out of her way in fear, making her feel even uglier than she already did.

Training today was boring, the fleet was conserving all resources including ammunition so the training focused on knife fighting and boring theory.

Mary really hated all this boy stuff. She didn't like fighting, especially not knife fighting and hand to hand combat. She was ok with firing range training and very good at creative activities like painting camouflage patterns on her armour.

The men in her squad were often giving her a hard time, but her cartel membership prevented the abuse from getting out of hand.

Mary was defeated yet again by her sparing partner in knife fighting. She really hated this.

After a long day of dissatisfaction training was finally over and she got 14 hours of time to spend as she saw fit. The cartel space marines had lives outside of war and kept much more reasonable hours than the loyalist chapters did!

Mary checked her calendar on her armour's cogitator heads up display. It was a few days until Labia started to ovulate, but Mary figured that having too much sex could not hurt their chances of conception.

Mary went home and got all dolled up as best as she could manage. She put on a wig and heavy makeup. She made sure that she smelled nice and was completely hairless all over, it wouldn't do to have any stray bristles.

She admired her very large breast implants and jiggled them around. They might make her power armour uncomfortably tight in the chest but damn they made her feel sexy.

She put on a slutty little number in the cartel women's fashion that she had had especially tailor made for her. Damn she felt sexy!

She slipped on a pair of custom made high heels and completed the look with careful use of accessories.

Mary checked the time, Candy would be working right now as a clear for the sanitation department and would be hard to track down. Labia might be home but was just as likely to be out visiting people or running errands.

Mary didn't want to take the chance of going all the way over there for nothing if she wasn't home.

Mary considered her options.

With all the fleet conservation efforts, unnecessary resource drains were restricted. That meant that the lesbian bars and nightclubs would all be closed. She could try the temples of Slanesh but they had too many men for her liking.

Mary considered buying a slave from MA7, a nice kinky lesbian, but the ones she was selling were all damaged goods. Traumatised rape survivors were not known for willingness to put out and would make lousy lovers.

Great Grandmother Wendy had an extremely fun bed slave, Mary wished that she could buy one that was really fun like that. Unfortunately the fun ones were never sold for anything short of a fortune, and Mary had not yet been in a battle to take plunder to afford such prices.

Mary decided that it wasn't necessary to by a slave like Octavia when she could borrow Octavia for free. The problem with Octavia was that for a bed slave, she was extremely fussy about who she had sex with.

Octavia had an especially big issue with space marines as they brought up rape trauma memories.

Mary thought about her other friends. Most of them were home having sex with their boyfriends or were busy helping Wendy do admin work. Wendy had been drawing in more and more people recently and it was really killing Mary's social life!

Mary mentally checked the few people that she could actually pop in to visit for a few hours without putting them out. Out of all of them, Talon was the most fun.

***...

Sabrina sat at the dining room table sorting through the nightmare that was Wendy Sevensons personal finances, trying to figure out exactly what assets Wendy owned.

Wendy had tried to keep meticulous records of her finances, but over 200 years of Dominatrix wives impulse buying and investing on a whim had made a mockery of this.

Wendy's many wives had clearly been robbing her blind for centuries. Until very recently Talon had been too.

It wasn't just a matter of keeping records, it was a matter of currency fluctuations.

The exact value of 1 script changed slightly every few seconds and the value of material items and commodities changed sometimes violently. For most of the crew the daily changes in value of one script was so small that it was hardly noticed.

But Wendy was a billionaire these slight changes for her meant gaining or losing millions based on very small changes.

What was clear was that Wendy earned over a million script per day! It was an obscene amount of money!

Wendy's salary was extremely complicated to calculate, with all sorts of complicated bonuses and commissions. She also earned a share of the spoils of every raid.

There was also a fair amount of corruption evident that made things even more complicated.

Sabrina had learned some shocking things. By far the most shocking was just how much money it had cost Wendy to buy Octavia. Octavia had cost a staggering 1 billion script! The wives had really REALLY wanted that bed slave.

And in the face of all of this spending, Sabrina didn't even have underwear!

The only bit of clothing that Octavia had been able to provide for Sabrina was a faded white cooking apron! It covered her front but her back and bottom was bare for all to see!

Octavia of course got the beautiful tailored lingerie of a highly favoured bed slave. It had cost a fortune and had been tailored to fit her exactly.

Sabrina secretly despised Octavia, not so much for who she was as a person but because of her position and privilege. Octavia always got the best food, the best clothes, the most free time.

Octavia slept in the owners bed, seemed to have a fulfilling and enjoyable sex life, and had a beautiful baby that she didn't have to go to great effect to do the hard parts of raising.

She was a pampered lap dog, whose only job in life was to get tickled and have sex.

Right now Octavia's frantic laughter was filling the apartment. That had been going off and on since 4 am this morning!

Talon had spent the entire day alternating between tickling Octavia and making passionate love to her. This was the closest that Octavia ever came to doing an honest days work!

Ok, Sabrina knew that she was being a bit unfair. Sabrina had no desire whatsoever to be fucked and tickled by a that terrible sadist from dawn till dusk!

Octavia's laughter transformed into moans of pleasure and Sabrina heard Octavia screaming, "Yes! Yes! Oh Talon I love you! Oh My Fucking Emporium YES!"

Sabrina felt deep hatred. Talon's ever more sadistic use of the itching solution had finally trained Octavia to exchange the illegal word "Emperor" for the perfectly harmless word "Emporium".

Sabrina massaged her temples, feeling a migraine forming. She was so sick of the incessant high volume racket from the spoilt bed slave! Talon had deliberately opened every door inside the apartment to make sure that the sound traveled

The front doorbell rang and Sabrina rushed to answer it first for something less unpleasant to do.

At the door was that weird transvestite space marine.

Sabrina was so happy to see him/her/it that she hugged the weirdo. Mark/Mary scared the willies out of Octavia and it was always extremely satisfying to watch her discomfort.

Mark/Mary was taken aback by the hug but reciprocated.

Sabrina happily invited the guest in and took the space marine directly to Talon.

Talon and Octavia were totally naked in the bondage bed that Sabrina and 3 others slept in each night. Octavia was bound wrist and ankle to the bedposts and Talon was between her legs, messily orally stimulating Octavia's private parts.

Talon pulled away her mouth and turned to face the interruption, Octavia groaned in frustration, she had apparently just been on the verge of an orgasm when Talon pulled away.

"Mistress Talon, your several times great grandson has come to pay you a visit", Sabrina said with careful submission.

"Hi great grandma Talon, hi Octavia", Mark/Mary said happily in a failed attempt at a high pitched voice.

Talon wiped the juice off her face and said, "oh, hello, this isn't a great time that you caught me in, we are in the middle of having sex as you can see"

"Don't stop on my account, please continue", The space marine said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Talon and Octavia inwardly groaned at the unexpected appearance of Mary.

"Seriously don't stop on my account, I can go to another room and talk to the slaves", Mary told them happily.

"We don't mean to be inhospitable, but we had planned to spend the entire day making love today", Octavia said apologetically.

"What brings you here", Talon asked her.

"I'm feeling really lonely, I have a few hours to kill before I try to get Labia pregnant and everyone else is busy and all the lesbian hangouts are closed with the economic measures", Mary told them.

"You are getting her pregnant tonight", Octavia asked.

"Well she ovulated in a few days and I want to fill her up in advanced to improve the chances", Mary replied sheepishly.

"You just want an excuse to fuck both of them don't you", Octavia said suspiciously.

Mary blushed guiltily.

"Don't waste your sperm, they are counting on you to get them pregnant. They will be more than happy to have sex with you after you get them pregnant", Talon told her firmly.

"I wish I had a bed slave like your's, a nice kinky lesbian who likes it and eagerly consents. You are so lucky grandma", Mary said sadly.

"Yeah I am really lucky, you should put in an order for a bed slave. There might be some for sale", Talon told Mary.

"Can I please play with some of the other slaves", Mary asked.

"You need to save that sperm! No fucking anyone till after they finish ovulating", Talon said sternly.

"I don't need to cum, I just want some human touch, maybe make a girl cum with my mouth like you are doing", Mary begged.

"If you use your mouth then your acid saliva implant will dissolve their pussy", Talon pointed out.

Mary started to cry. She wailed about her biology and said that it had ruined her sex life.

Talon and Octavia looked at each other awkwardly and Talon put an arm around Mary's massive back comfortingly.

Sabrina felt so utterly smug about the situation that she couldn't hide it from her face. It was just so satisfying watching the awkward weirdo completely gate crash Octavia and cause an uncomfortable scene.

It was just so perfect! Sabrina felt waves of indescribable pleasure, she had never felt so smugly satisfied in her entire life and the emotion split her face in a satisfied grin of contentment.

Too late Sabrina realised that Talon had noticed her smug smile. A calculating look entered Talon's face.

"Are you smiling because you think this is funny, or are you smiling because you can't wait for Mary to play with you", Talon asked her.

Oh crap! Sabrina thought.

***...

Mary felt so happy as she played with Sabrina, she was so deeply touched that the woman found her so attractive!

When Talon asked Sabrina why she was smiling, Sabrina had bit her lip in the cutest way and after a long pause she had confessed that Mary turned her on and that she was very eager for Mary to play with her.

Sabrina had actually frantically insisted, begged even and took Mary frantically by the hand and led her to the other end of the apartment.

Sabrina was frantically all over Mary. Mary got very excited.

They were sitting on the floor in a secluded corner of a room as far away from Talon as possible. Sabrina's cooking apron was on the floor. She was naked in Mary's lap and kissing her cleavage all over.

Mary ran her hands all over Sabrina, exploring her body. Sabrina attempted to remove Mary's clothes but Mary had to be strong and stopped her.

Sabrina got really aggressive and tried to take charge of the play time. Mary was not used to having such an aggressive play mate and pushed her away.

"Have I displeased you", Sabrina asked her with desperation in her eyes.

Mary grabbed her face gently but firmly and gazed into her eyes reading her carefully.

"You are absolutely terrified out of your mind aren't you", Mary said accusingly.

The girl started to cry, "please be satisfied with me! Mistress Talon will do terrible things to me! I'm in trouble, TERRIBLE trouble! She will torture me and beat me!"

Mary was deeply bothered by how little the slave's pain and misery bothered her. Mary hugged the slave tightly to shut up her weeping.

Mary thought about this. She knew what she was supposed to do from a moral perspective, but she had trouble understanding WHY she should do something decent when she did not gain from it.

"I don't like having my feelings hurt, why shouldn't I take you right now to your owner to be punished? What's my motivation", Mary asked her frankly.

"What do you want", Sabrina asked desperately.

"I want someone who is actually interested in me and wants me. I want to be loved", Mary told her hurt.

"I could learn to love you over time, it takes time to build up feelings", Sabrina pleaded.

"Complete lies, you are not even interested in me, you just fear punishment. Can you imagine how bad that makes me feel", Mary asked her offended

"Oh poor you! What about MY feelings! I got kidnapped, raped, branded and tortured! I'm a fucking SLAVE", Sabrina screamed.

Mary lifted her hand to slap the horrible woman but Talon's voice over the ceiling speakers said, "if you break her then you buy her, don't worry, she will be punished for being such a rotten little bitch".

Mary stayed her hand and left in a huff.

***...

Sabrina was angry and scared and a lot of other terrible emotions. Talon's terrible voice called her over the speakers to come to her immediately.

Sabrina knew that she would get it bad but hurried to Talon before bad became worse.

Sabrina entered the room to find Talon and Octavia dressed in expensive lingerie.

"Stupid girl! You almost died! If I hadn't intervened then she would have caved your head in with that blow! Space marines are EXTREMELY dangerous to provoke", Talon said angrily.

Talon checked Sabrina's entire body for injuries. She was apparently all right.

"This attitude has to end. You almost died today!", Talon said adamantly.

"Do you even care if I live or die? You should have just let that weirdo kill me, it would have been kinder", Sabrina said bitterly.

"Of course I care! I only bought you because I saw potential in you. I know that I'm a ruthless bitch but I will never try to cause you long term harm", Talon told her.

"You TORTURE me! Almost every day you do horrible things to me! Why are you so EVIL", Sabrina screamed.

"I have spent the entire day doing cruel things to Octavia and I love her. I have done even worse things to Wendy and I REALLY love her. I'm a terrible sadist I agree, I enjoy inflicting suffering on the people that I care about", Talon told her.

"You are SICK", Sabrina told her.

"Yeah, I really am I know. I know that you hate my guts and want to take the moral high ground, but you are being stupid. The more you hate me, the more I hate you back, the more you love me, the more I love you back", Talon told her.

"How can I possibly love you? I couldn't force myself, you are such a monster", Sabrina spat back.

"Have it your way", Talon told her, and Sabrina suffered terribly for a long time that day.

***...

The fleet made good progress and was soon engulfed in the shadow in the warp caused by the Tyranid hive fleet leviathan.

From this point onwards, long range telepathy was impossible and all the psyckers had their helmets unlocked and removed.

The navigators were heading deep into the wake of the hive fleet but not too deep. They were too low on fuel to go more than a few days warp journey into the wake and even then they quickly became lost.

The fleet apprehensively sat in the warp, trying to decide what to do. They decided that they needed to risk leaving the warp to get their bearings from the stars.

Fearfully the entire fleet dropped out of warp and looked around them. They were in the Oort Cloud of a star system.

All around them were lesser Tyranid hive ships feeding on the ice bodies. The ships disengaged from the ice and flew towards them, spitting corrosive projectiles at them.

Crap!

***...

The ship rocked violently from a massive impact and TigerLily was thrown off her feet by the impact.

Oh Tzeentch! That had been a boarding spore mine! The ship was being boarded!

They now had a fucking Carnifex onboard the Indefatigable Faith!

TigerLily implanted everything her psychic powers saw directly into Luke Sevenson's mind and he took immediate action.

That Carnifex was going mental and had already eaten about a hundred people! And it wasn't the only boarder!

They also had at least 3 lictors onboard, 50 genestealers, 25 Tyranid Warriors and about 300 hormagaunts and termagaunts!

Massive alarm sirens screamed and squads scrambled to the armouries to get weapons.

The bridge computers autopilot suddenly engaged and the ship prepared to escape into the warp. Obviously the flagship was using the tethers to control the fleet.

They must have got their bearings and decided it was time to flee.

The Gellar field came fully online and the warp engine activated. The entire fleet was now safely in the warp and out of reach of further attacks.

Unfortunately they still had an extremely pissed off boarding party rampaging throughout the ship.

***...

Sigmund minced the head of a termagaunt with a blast from the naval shotgun he was holding. The recoil was savage and he barely kept his place in the firing line.

He pumped another shell into the barrel and fired again into the hissing mass of vicious giant insects.

The women were screaming and cowering everywhere and the Tyranids thankfully ignored them, focusing on the much more dangerous armed men first. The moment the men were dead the Tyranids would return to finish off the women.

TigerLily's voice entered Sigmund's mind and said, "Don't trust the women! 50 genestealers have boarded the ship, they are infecting every woman they can find!"

"TigerLily! Where are you? Are you safe", Sigmund loudly thought.

"I'm safe in the bridge panic room, follow my instructions to the letter", TigerLily's psychic voice in his head told him.

Sigmund let TigerLily direct him completely and she directed him to throw a grenade into a crawl space in the wall beside him.

Moments later the grenade exploded and Tyranid body parts shot out of the crawl space, they had been trying to flank them!

The rest of his squad looked to him for leadership saying, "what has your wife shown you?"

Sigmund paused as TigerLily gave him words to say.

"Don't trust the women, the Tyranids are infecting them, don't let them touch you, shoot them if you have to. They will all be quarantined later, they are highly contagious"

The men didn't like this at all but nodded.

"The smaller Tyranids are dying fast, but they are laying eggs and the hatched larvae are eating the dead. In a few hours the young will be fully grown."

"We need to burn every dead body we find, every dead body is food for the new generations of Tyranids, these things breed fucking fast!"

"Ok my wife is saying that we need to go immediately to food storage freezer bay 5B, thousands of eggs are being laid in there, the larvae are eating our food, the whole ship will be overrun if they reach maturity!"

The men of torpedo squads 17A, 17B, 17C and 17D all agreed and rushed to the freezer.

There were about 50 men still alive in this group. Most had naval shotguns like Sigmund, but a few had flame throwers.

The group fought their way through the Tyranid lines, abandoning their position.

Dead bodies from both sides were everywhere. The men gave each body a quick douse of burning fuel from the flame throwers, they needed to save ammo so used sparing amounts on each body. Hopefully it would be enough.

Screaming women ran to them from every direction, frantic for rescue. The men shouted at them to stay back and fired warning shots. The women mostly drew back in fear but others kept coming and the men shot them dead. The women screamed at this and fled.

They started to see eggs everywhere and they smashed them to pulp. The larvae inside the eggs bit their boots viciously but were easily killed with combat knives.

As they went further the eggs were all already hatched and the larvae were feasting on the dead and growing bigger at an alarming rate.

These larvae turned at their approach and attacked them in a frenzy of biting teeth. The men frantically shot and stabbed the hateful things and got badly mauled but held their own and slowly gained ground.

As they got closer to the freezer the number of larvae got steadily heavier and some of the group had died from their wounds. Some of the larvae were quite large by now and were much more dangerous.

Sigmund loaded more shells into his shotgun and continued shooting. He was getting low on ammo now.

Finally they reached the door to the massive freezer. It was open and a seething mass of larvae were inside it, gorging themselves on frozen rat meat. It was useless! They didn't have enough ammo to kill them all, there must be 20,000 of the fuckers in there!

TigerLily acknowledged his thoughts and told him what to do.

Sigmund grabbed the nearest flame thrower and emptied the entire tank firing into the massive freezer room in as big of an arc as possible, trying to spread the flames out as much as possible in the massive room.

It was not enough, the room was the size of a warehouse and the flames could not reach even half of it.

Sigmund then slammed the freezer door shut and the men all helped hold the door closed as the Tyranids inside the freezer went mental.

Sigmund went to the control panel of the freezer and adjusted the atmosphere settings inside the freezer, increasing the oxygen levels by 200 percent.

The freezer then became an oxygen enriched combustion chamber and stuff that was not usually flammable had enough oxygen to ignite. The door quickly became too hot to hold and the men leapt back as a gout of flame hurled itself out of the doorway, killing 5 men and giving burns to a dozen others.

The men quickly drew far back from the burning freezer. Burning Tyranids were streaming out of the inferno and the men shot them dead. The flames soon spread to the surrounding hallways and the group of men fled to find the next food storage area.

***...

Sherman Sevenson snarled viciously as he disembowelled a hissing Tyranid warrior with his lightning claw. He tore the thing to pieces with psychotic rage.

All around him his fellow night lord chaos space marines were viciously counter attacking the heart of the boarding party, deliberately targeting the synapse creatures that kept the boarding swarm connected to the Tyranid hive mind.

If they could just kill all of these creatures then the swarm would no longer be able to coordinate together as one, and the individual bugs would revert back to relying on their instinctive behaviours.

Sherman tore the head clear off a nearby hormagaunt and shot another one in the head.

One of the Tyranid warriors bit off brother Marcus' head and spat out the helmet. Oh well, at least Marcus wasn't a member of the cartel. One more dead non cartel space marine just helped make the cartel space marines even more powerful.

The Tyranid warrior was lightning fast and pounced on Sherman in a moment, it's biological diamond tipped teeth moving to bite his head in half.

Sherman shielded his head with his right arm and the thing bit off his arm just below the elbow, the heavy power armour was useless against the diamond teeth and super strong jaw muscles.

Sherman screamed and buried the lighting claw on his left hand into the thing's skull, cooking it's brains instantly.

He tore the thing apart in rage but kept the head to mount on his wall as a trophy.

Sherman's vision swam, he checked his vital signs with his helmets onboard cogitator.

The bleeding in his arm stump had already stopped, staunched by the super fast healing process of his space marine gene seed organs. The problem was the venom from the bite.

The thing's saliva appeared to be little more than pure venom and his cogitator detected over 90 separate absolutely lethal venoms in his blood stream.

For an ordinary human this would mean certain death. For a space marine like Sherman with his armour's onboard medical systems and his gene seed organs this meant feeling really really sick for maybe a week or two.

Without even thinking about it Sherman stabbed a hormagaunt that was attacking him.

His fellow space marines were still fighting and were gaining the advantage as they killed more and more of the warriors. The smaller Tyranids were starting to go feral as the warriors got fewer in number.

Sherman tried to stand but his vision greyed and he sat down again. The venom was really starting to get to him now.

He just sat and watched, holding his trophy head in his lap.

The remaining space marines had killed all but 3 of the warriors and the warriors were pulling back to conserve the hive mind's control of the creatures on board. Mindless ripper larvae moved in between the warriors and the space marines to let the warriors escape.

The space marines threw grenades into the swarm of rippers and they blew apart or flopped down dead.

The space marines charged over the dead rippers and pursued the fleeing warriors.

Sherman and the other wounded were suddenly left to fend for themselves and voxed each other nervously.

Tyranids surged past them to hit the remaining battle worthy space marines in the rear and protect the 3 remaining synapse creatures. It seemed that finishing off the wounded was not a high priority.

A few minutes later every Tyranid remaining in Sherman's sight reeled and then behaved erratically. The last of the synapse creatures was obviously now dead.

The Tyranids reverted to their instincts and sniffed around them.

They saw the wounded space marines and looked at them uncertainly, sizing them up as a threat.

The sounds of furious gunfire heading back towards the wounded made the creatures take flight and flee away down the corridor.

This was bad, those hormagaunts could lay thousands of eggs every hour, they needed to be caught and killed before they laid too many more eggs or the ship would be completely overrun with them!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The space around Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 suddenly split open in a temporary warp rift. Out of the rift poured a line of battle scared ships. The rift closed behind them.

The crews who were able to all cheered.

This star system was already stripped bare and the Tyranids would not waste ships to return here just for the measly biomass of the Slanesh fleet.

The fleet was hidden from its enemies and safe from the Tyranids.

The casualties had been appalling and some of the ships were still infested. One of the iconoclast destroyers had lost all of it's human crew but the ship's computers and systems still obeyed the remote control of the tethers.

This iconoclast, the gluttony of death, was now an overcrowded breeding pit of Tyranids and needed to be cleaned out. The Tyranids were not going anywhere so the fleet was content to just leave them alone for the moment.

***...

TigerLily hugged Sigmund fearfully on the floor of the bridge, surrounded by other people who were not infected by the gene stealers.

As feared, the gene stealers had stealthily infected over half the women on the ship. These women had then located their male partners and sexually transmitted the infection to them too. The infected were now under the control of the gene stealers hiding somewhere in the crawl spaces.

The infected still had their knowledge and mental faculties, they were just unswervingly loyal to the Tyranids now. These people had armed themselves and were trying to take control of the ship.

Militia units from the flagship and strike cruiser had boarded the Indefatigable Faith and a furious battle was going on in the levels held by the genestealer cults.

The uninfected had been driven up to the heavily defended ship's bridge and had locked themselves in and sat it out.

They had all had medical scans to make sure they were clean. About 100 infected had infiltrated their ranks and these had all been killed instantly and the bodies burned.

TigerLily was so hungry and so thirsty. All the food on the ship had been either incinerated or eaten by the Tyranids. The water was infected by the genestealer cults and they had not drank in 48 hours.

TigerLily sensed out with her mind and watched the battle.

The Carnifex had made a nest for itself in engineering and was viciously attacking an entire battalion of militia soldiers.

The food storage areas of the ship were absolutely infested with hormagaunts who had kept breeding until the food ran out. Sigmund had done well to destroy some of the supplies but they had been unable to destroy all of them.

Without synapse creatures the hormagaunts had not been coordinated to attack the uninfected and had mostly just nested.

The most dangerous were the genestealer cults. These were stubbornly resisting the boarding battalions and a full scale war was being waged.

The Carnifex tore through another militia squad as gunfire tore into it's thick exoskeleton armour. A militia soldier fired a missile launcher at it and hit it in the face.

The missile's shaped charge destroyed the creature's face but it still didn't die. It went on to kill another 50 people before it was finally shot enough times to kill it.

The militia didn't take any chances and used plasma welders to cut it up into pieces just in case it wasn't dead yet.

TigerLily sighed in relief as the badly mauled battalion secured the engineering deck. They were one step closer to liberating the ship.

The genestealer cults were fighting very determinedly but they were outmatched. Half of the cultists had been half naked women and the ship's armoury didn't have enough flak armour for all of them. They were also only armed with shotguns and flamethrowers.

Facing them was a force that outnumbered them, was fully armoured, and was well armed with a wide range of military grade weapons.

Inch by inch the boarders pushed them back and death by death reduced their numbers.

The fighting briefly turned in favour of the genestealer cults when they were pushed back to the main hormagaunt nesting area.

The hormagaunts could smell that the cultists were infected and never attacked them. They were however, viciously belligerent towards the uninfected militia soldiers.

The hormagaunts killed thousands and ate the bodies, laying eggs on the remains of the carrion.

The militia gunned them down furiously and were in turn flanked by the cultists and driven back, losing a lot of the ground they had gained.

the eggs quickly hatched and the larvae frantically ate the dead on all sides.

TigerLily watched in fascination as the larvae chewed through and swallowed every last bone. They grew shockingly fast and eagerly followed the fighting, eating everything along the way.

It seemed that one human cadaver had just enough meat and bone on it to let 3 larvae transform into very thin and malnourished adults. The bodies of the adults seemed to be mostly internal air pockets and didn't need much food to grow to a creature of their size.

The rippers swelled and moulted and swelled even more before pausing for 20 minutes to pupate into adults. It was astonishingly fast.

For 3 hours of intense fighting, tens of thousands of hormagaunts drove the militia back. By the end of this 3 hours the first of the next generation of hormagaunts had reached adulthood.

It seemed that this might be more difficult than she had hoped.

A massive thump into the side of the bridge wall announced the arrival of rescue finally. The wall erupted in hissing and people fled away from the wall. A large square of molten metal formed on the wall and a moment later the square in the middle thumped to the floor.

Jets of liquid nitrogen sprayed on the red hot edges of the hole and the fallen square cooled down the red hot metal before it caused any fires.

Out of the steaming hole came men with supplies and a vast number of daemonettes. The daemonettes sniffed excitedly at all the souls escaping the dead bodies on the front lines and raced off to join the battle.

The crowd of survivors cheered and received food and water rations.

TigerLily inspected the boarding craft. It was absolutely brand new, not even fully finished yet in fact!

It was a shark assault boat, the type the imperial navy uses. It was rugged, simple, and very easy to manufacture quickly. The fleet must be building them right now for immediate use.

Yet more assault boats thumped against the hull and more and more daemonettes arrived.

TigerLily stretched out her senses to watch the battle, fighting against the intense background static caused by the shadow in the warp.

The daemonettes were reluctant to attack the infected chaos women. These women still worshipped Slanesh with their souls. The Tyranids only cared about this life, not the afterlife, and were completely indifferent about the religious state of the souls of their pawns.

The daemonettes were instead attacking the infected male crewmen who worshipped the emperor and eating their souls as they died. The women of course still attacked the daemonettes and the daemonettes did defend themselves.

The hormagaunts were not eager to attack the daemonettes. The daemonettes were supernatural creatures with no edible matter in their bodies. When they sustained enough damage they simply dissolved back into the warp, leaving nothing behind to eat.

TigerLily admired the wisdom of using daemonettes to clear out the Tyranids. They were the perfect troops to use. No matter how many casualties they took the Tyranids gained no food for their efforts, and MA7 could summon daemonettes very easily.

For the next few hours the ship was slowly flooded with daemonettes and the enemy no longer had enough carrion to replace the losses. The daemonettes feasted on the souls of the hormagaunts and sought out every hiding Tyranid in the crawl spaces.

A few hours later it was all over.

***...

Labia was exhausted in her space suit as she directed her servitors in the construction of yet another shark assault boat.

The moment they had decided that this system was safe, the fleet had sent down ore shuttles and mining crews to the planet below. This ore had then been taken to the Kilimanjaro for smelting, and the resulting metal had been sent to this space a few miles away from the Kilimanjaro to be assembled into spacecraft.

Labia was an apprentice tech priest, and she was therefore the general shit kicker for all the established tech priests and was made to do all the unpleasant jobs that the other tech priests didn't want to do.

Yet again she performed the ritual of binding, binding a minor warp entity into the construction to serve as it's machine spirit. When the ritual was completed, the assault boat had the bare minimum it needed to function and she sent it off to pick up more daemonettes.

This was just overkill at this point, the Indefatigable faith was recaptured, the gluttony of death was not being boarded until later and they really had enough boats already.

Frustrated, labia and her fellow apprentices just kept on building shark assault boats until ordered otherwise.

The established tech priests had the much more fun and meaningful job of constructing the tiny new civilian vessel, the soul farm.

The soul farm was to be a Tyranid breeding vessel, to farm the fast breeding hormagaunts for their moderately psychic souls. These creatures were to be sacrificed to Slanesh around the clock and were good for this.

The young could eat anything even remotely edible and had absolutely no scruples about what they ate, even sewerage was eagerly consumed by their ravenous larvae.

An adult could lay over 1000 eggs each and every hour if they had enough food, and the eggs became adults in a mere 3 hours time! The creatures only lived a few weeks but that was long enough to breed them and harvest their souls.

Labia admired the blueprint of the soul farm, it was such a tiny ship.

It was only a few hundred meters in length, no bigger than an ancient earth oceangoing cargo container ship. It was extremely simple in design and nothing fancy.

It was warp capable and had a very basic void shield and artificial gravity. Apart from the absolute basics it had nothing fancy at all.

A radio command from the Mechanicum suddenly came through and told the apprentices to stop making assault boats after they finished the ones they were on and to then come with their servitors to the soul farm.

Labia gave a silent prayer of thanks to Slanesh and then gave another prayer of thanks to the machine god. She was still getting used to being an apprentice priest of a completely new religion.

Labia rushed through the last assault boat, making sure that it was at least safe even if the rushed job made it far from pretty.

When it was finished she and her servitors activated their propulsion packs and silently accelerated through space at far above the speed of sound towards the construction area of the soul farm hundreds of kilometres away.

The trip didn't take long without atmospheric friction to reduce their speed, and they decelerated hard at the last moment to reduce their speed enough to be relatively stationary by the time they reached the destination.

The tiny ship still lacked an outer shell and was currently a skeleton of beams and girders around an engine.

Sitting in space around it was a lot of metal materials like metal plates, girders and other bulk materials, as well as crates full of smaller components.

Servitors in customised space suits were everywhere, welding metal together and putting parts in place. It was impressive how quickly they had built as much as they had, they had only arrived here at 3 am this morning and it was now 5 pm the same day!

The next few days were flat out building things. They needed to build as many ships as possible as quickly as possible, and that meant a lot of work for Labia.

She was immediately put to work supervising servitors working on the super structure. It was extremely tedious work.

Servitors had no common sense whatsoever and needed constant supervision to do all the thinking for them.

On the plus side they were extremely strong and fast in zero gravity vacuum and welded it all together with scientific precision. By 7 pm she was in the middle of a mass of new super structure that had just been empty space 2 hours ago.

By 9 pm the ship was really starting to look like a ship and had it's basic shape. She finished her gruelling shift and went quickly to the Crucible of Starvation to go home.

She radioed her wife Candy and told her that she was coming home.

Labia entered a port side airlock and the room hissed as pressure filled it. Labia staggered in the sudden gravity after so many hours in zero gravity.

She returned her space gear to the Mechanicum storage area and showered in the tech priests locker room.

She was wearing a fresh change of apprentice tech priest robes and high tech brand new work boots. They even provided her with extremely ugly underwear!

Labia went to the express elevator and used her brain implants to call the elevator. She stepped into the elevator and greeted the rudimentary machine spirit with an electronic hymn. The machine spirit buzzed with pleasure and took her to floor 21

As she walked through deck 21 heading home. As she passed by, people inclined their heads respectfully to her, saying, "tech priestess".

Labia was still getting used to the respectful treatment that her robes and icon earned her.

When you live on a giant machine, you very quickly learn to respect the people who actually make the machines work.

People everywhere asked her to fix various broken appliances they owned. Labia told them her address and gave them hours that her wife would be home to receive them.

Labia finally got to her front door. On the door was a red metal plaque that read "tech priestess Johnson". Beneath it was written "and Mrs Johnson" in bright pink lipstick. They also had the usual door codes for getting mail and finding the address.

Labia opened her front door.

The door opened onto the larger 1st room of the apartment that contained the kitchen, storage area and Labia's workshop.

The workshop was a new addition and a very lucrative one. It was little more than an area of floor and some tools and was filled with broken appliances that belonged to neighbours and stuff Labia had stolen from work.

Labia charged a very modest fee for each repair that she did but where ever possible she stole parts from the appliances and replaced them with Jerry rigging. She of course told the owners that all the missing parts had been broken and that she had repaired them with the Jerry rig.

She then used all the stolen parts to make new machines of her own and sold some and kept others.

She always did an exceptionally good job with the jerry rigging and always fixed up any subsequent malfunctions free of charge. She was very glad that the majority of people had very little idea about how machines work and never got wise about the missing parts.

"Candy, I'm home", Labia said, taking off her boots.

"In here my love", came Candy's voice from the bedroom.

Labia hung up her Mechanicum icon and entered the bedroom.

Inside she found Candy totally naked on the bed, facing the door with her legs spread. Labia instantly felt herself becoming wet.

"Hello beloved wife, I have been waiting for you", Candy purred lustfully

Labia went over to her wife and buried her face in her wife's pussy, kissing her in greeting. She kept kissing and licking until Candy squirted all over her face.

"Get naked and get in the chair", Candy told her gasping to regain her breath.

Labia excitedly stripped and sat down. Candy tied her up.

A few moments later Labia was in heaven.

***...

Octavia injected Sabrina with a healing drug and massaged her as her whip marks healed. Sabrina sighed in relief as the terrible pain healed.

"Why do you keep doing this? You are lucky that Talon didn't kill you this time", Octavia said, fussing over the wounds as they healed.

"I don't want to be here, I'm not some pampered lap dog like you", Sabrina told her bitterly.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?", Octavia asked.

"I hate my entire life and everyone around me. You personally I hate because you have life so much better than me and you are not helping me", Sabrina said frankly.

This made Octavia feel bad, had she really done nothing to help?

"How can I help you, what can I actually do", Octavia asked.

"Well for a start you could find me some actual clothes, this cooking apron doesn't even fully cover me. I especially need underwear, my tits are killing me from the lack of support."

"I also need my own stuff, sharing a toothbrush is revolting! I need feminine hygiene supplies, some proper skin care, maybe some of the nice soap that you use and access to the shower's hot water like you get", Sabrina said.

"I don't have the ability to grant you most of those things but I will try, I only have what the owners give me. As for the shower, I always shower with Talon, I'm not allowed to use hot water on my own either without asking permission", Octavia said

"You are much more likely to be granted permission than I am, Talon likes you", Sabrina said jealously.

"I had to earn her affection, Talon doesn't just give it away. The more that you hate Talon, the more that she will hate you. At the very least you must respect her. Today you called her a rotten evil bitch to her face, of course you are going to not be well liked if you do that", Octavia exclaimed.

"I hate you mostly because you are always defending Talon and taking her side instead of siding with your fellow slaves, you are not one of us, you are one of them. You see your own fellow slaves being tortured and beaten and you don't lift a finger to help us, you can't even take our side in this discussion!"

This really confused Octavia.

"Us and them? You make it sound like slaves and owners are enemies. Slaves and owners should not be enemies, they should be family. The other slaves are not getting punished as much anymore and are settling in, but you get punished every day for something", Octavia said and continued.

"I thought that after she made you sleep tied down and covered in itching solution that you would learn your lesson but you still haven't stopped resisting".

Sabrina got angry, "I didn't choose to be a slave! I want to be FREE, free to go to my own home every night and say what I like without getting a beating."

Talon's voice rang out over the ceiling speakers, "I get that, I actually do respect what you are saying. I do want to give you more freedom but you keep provoking me. If you can show me, REALLY show me that you can respect me enough to let me run my own home as I see fit without your constant disrespect, then I will send you to another ship to live your own life".

"What do I need to do? I will do anything to be free", Sabrina asked


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Labia felt intense agoraphobia as she stood on the planet's surface in her space suit. She had never been on a planet before.

She hated it, endless uneven flatness, in all directions and with no ceiling. And so much dirt! The surface was absolutely filthy, it seems like the entire surface was made out of dirt!

Labia was assigned to install some infrastructure for a mine on the planet's surface. The mine was unbelievably rich in priceless mineral ores and it needed a power station to power the heavy mining machinery.

To save deuterium, the power station was a crude enriched uranium facility that used ancient technology. Uranium was abundant on the planet Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 and was by far the cheapest available fuel that could be harnessed quickly without too much energy investment.

Renewable energy was out of the question. This planet no longer had any atmosphere or water thanks to the Tyranid hive fleet sucking up its entire atmosphere. Economically viable geothermal energy sources were too far away from mine, and solar power only worked during the day.

The biggest problem was the cooling system without any environmental heat sinks like water or an atmosphere. The solution was a very large and time consuming radiative heat sink.

Labia of course didn't bother with anything so elaborate as proper nuclear safety, her space suit was radiation shielded, as were the space suits of every worker in the area. All that mattered was speed of getting the power operational and every safety corner was being cut to save time.

Many many hours later with the help of 10,000 slaves and hundreds of servitors, the small power station was complete and rumbled into life.

Deep underground, the heavy mining machinery came to life and tore into the rich ores. Labia returned gratefully to the waiting shuttle and returned to orbit.

The soul farm now had an outer hull and was pressurised. Inside it swarmed a multitude of workers from the Kilimanjaro, completing much of the work now that all the high tech stuff already installed, saving the Mechanicum time.

Other ships were now also being constructed in addition to the soul farm. The orbit was becoming quite a busy place.

***...

Onboard the orbiting strike cruiser, Rat hummed happily as she potted about her cozy single room apartment. She lovingly fed the vermin some of her peeling skin and straightened up the filthy pile of rags that she and her husband used as a bed.

Her husband Glans was working hard disposing of the cadavers on the cobra class destroyer Indefatigable Faith. He was under the strictest instructions on pain of death to not rape these infected cadavers and wore a biological and chemical protective suit to handle these highly contagious corpses.

The cadavers were being gathered to serve as Tyranid food onboard the soul farm as soon as it was operational. Tyranids could safely eat their own biological weapon diseases without harm and the fleet was breeding the giant insects for some dark purpose. It was a convenient way to dispose of the bodies and save food at the same time.

Rat happily patted her pregnant belly, Nurgle had blessed her festering womb with supernatural fertility, and despite the fact that it should be medically impossible, Glans had gotten her emaciated body pregnant.

Rat happily munched on a cockroach with her few remaining teeth. Life was good.

Her apartment was an absolute pigsty and mould grew out of the the walls. Glans's semen stains were everywhere, all over the walls and floor, and even a few on the ceiling!

Rat would have to clean soon, Glans was getting sick all the time now and his cough was getting worse. It was only Rat's daily rituals to Nurgle that kept Glans alive.

Rat looked around her apartment in utter despair, nothing short of a fire would sterilise this room! With this despair came a deep sense of peace. If there was nothing that could be done, then she didn't have to go to suffer the worry of trying to change anything.

Rat embraced this despair and let it fill her entire being until she was an overflowing toilet bowl of welling up despair. The more despairing she felt, the more her god Nurgle was happy with her. Rat was careful to have as little hope as possible at all times, and relied instead on her trust that Nurgle would make her tough enough to withstand whatever life threw at her.

It was actually the reason why Rat was so peaceful and why she had such a happy life. When you accepted the worst with utter despair, you actually found that life was never as bad as you thought and you got wonderful pleasant surprises.

Rat and Glans were poor, poor boarding on destitute. The only bit of clothing that rat had was the dress that Talon had given her for her wedding. This dress was now rotting away from constant contact with Rat's putrid skin.

Work had stopped giving her overalls, she decomposed them far too fast. Everything she touched inevitably rotted away.

The seeping Rot had spread to the entire apartment and was rapidly destroying her husband's meagre possessions, eating away their life savings of barter items for the future.

Even worse, their paper script money was disintegrating faster than they could earn it and they were forced to live day by day hand to mouth to survive. This increased Rat's lack of hope, but she was still blissfully happy all the same.

Rat scraped a thick wad of mould off the wall and ate it, helping to feed her growing baby in her tummy.

Rat was fortunately very cheap to feed. In fact when the ship was dirty enough, she could feed herself free of charge.

Rat's stomach gurgled with hunger and she was about to scrape up more mould to eat when she paused. This mould would not last forever if she kept eating it at this rate, and the rest of the ship was too spotlessly clean to feed her.

Rat considered trying to get another job. She had had her hours reduced to zero lately, she just wasn't valuable enough to the work force to make up for the damage costs that her creeping rot caused to the equipment. She had already ruined one space suit.

Rat looking around the apartment for something to use as barter for food, decomposing remains greeted her gaze. Glans would not be home for a few days, he was staying on the Indefatigable Faith as he worked.

Rat would be very very hungry by then and that was not good for the baby.

Rat thought about options and it hit her, of course! She could beg Talon for food.

***...

Rat rang the doorbell with a rotten fingertip and a naked slave answered the door. The slave looked at her horrified and immediately sterilised the doorbell button.

"This is the residence of senior administrator Wendy Sevenson and her wife Mrs Talon Sevenson, can I help you", the slave said pompously.

"I'm a friend of Talon's, I'm her ex slave Rat Abernathy", Rat said proudly and showed the slave her brands as proof.

The slave checked the brands carefully and read them out loud

"Property of Gemma Sevenson, sold to Talon Sevenson, freed by marriage"

Rat nodded

"You are the one that she rescued from an abusive owner and then set free", the slave asked excitedly.

"Yep, Talon saved me from 5 years of hell, Talon is a wonderful kind person", Rat said happily.

The slave looked like she disagreed that Talon was kind but held her voice and invited Rat in to see Talon.

Talon was sitting at a table dictating play torture session ideas to a slave, planning her night with Wendy.

"The 4 powers, what the fuck happened to my dress", Talon exclaimed, looking at the rotting remains of fabric that Rat was wearing.

"It got rotten, all my stuff rots eventually", Rat told her apologetically.

"Fuck that, you are getting some new clothes", Talon told her.

"I can't afford", Rat began.

Talon waved her away, "stop that, it's my treat and you know it, stop being humble"

"I actually could do with some food, my script rotted away, I lost my job, and I am running low on mould and vermin to eat", Rat said apologetically.

"You fucking bitch! You waited until you were eating mould and vermin to come to me for food! You know that I will never let you starve", Talon yelled at her angrily.

"I didn't want to put you out", Rat said quietly.

"Oh stop it, SLAVES get this woman food right now! Give her a lot of meat and vegetables", Talon shouted at the top of her voice.

Slaves scrambled to obey.

"What's all the shouting about Mistress", came a sleepy voice from a doorway.

In the doorway stood a very sleepy looking Octavia. She had new brands showing that Wendy had bought her, and she was wearing shockingly bright yellow Lingerie and matching tight elastic fishnet stockings. Her lingerie consisted of a pair of high quality yellow panties, and a matching sexy push up bra with the words "tickle slave" written clearly on the cups, with one word on each cup.

"Oh, hi Rat, how's your husband", Octavia asked sleepily

"He is away in the fleet working for a few days, I miss him", Rat said sadly.

Octavia approached Talon and kissed her. Talon gave her a quick tickle before ordering her to sit.

"New bed slave", Rat asked.

"Yeah, she is me and Wendy's new tickle toy, she is a lot of fun", Talon said happily.

"I try my best Mistress", Octavia said happily.

Rat and Talon caught up, chatting. Octavia napped with her head resting on the table.

Soon a massive selection of food was set in front of Rat and her eyes bulged. With some encouragement from Talon, Rat gorged herself to bursting on the wonderful rich nutritious food until she could eat no more.

Rat was so bloated that she could barely move, and sat at the table for a long time afterwards, digesting her food. She watched with indifference as Talon tickled Octavia for an hour at the table, tying the laughing woman up in her chair.

After a long time, Talon let the hysterical woman have a break from her titillation and spoke to her.

"Rat needs new clothes and stuff for her home, I want you to take some slaves later and take her shopping", Talon told her.

"Yes Mistress Talon. Can I please also buy some things? Maybe something really sexy", Octavia asked as seductively as she could, still catching her breath.

Talon got turned on and agreed.

"Can I also buy some bras for the other slaves? They are getting a bit saggy without them", Octavia asked in an adorable voice.

Talon thought for a moment and then relented, "very well, buy whatever you want within reasonable limits, SABRINA COME HERE!"

A stressed looking slave woman who was presumably Sabrina ran into the room and grovelled on the floor pleading, "please owner, don't punish me".

"Get up, you ain't in trouble. I need to know what we have in the safe. Octavia has finally talked me into buying you more clothes. Do we have anything small enough to fit in her purse that can be used to buy an absolute fortune worth of stuff?"

Sabrina got excited and thanked Octavia before saying, "a delivery of Owner Wendy's share of the precious metal ingots from the mines on the planet arrived today. I would recommend a 1 kilogram Gold ingot, your wife has 100 in her safe".

"100? We have only been here 2 days, how the hell did they get that much gold that quickly? Do we already have a surplus", Talon asked in surprise.

"No Mistress, the daemon princess and the senior cartel members like owner Wendy, and of course the space marines as well, get given a very large share of the precious metals, while the fleet is hardly getting any share of the precious metals at all. It is a very corrupt system", Sabrina explained.

"The planet is extremely rich in mineral resources, it was after all an imperial mining planet with a very high tithe grade. If we can stay here long term then the fleet will have more wealth than it can carry in valuable metals", Sabrina finished.

Talon nodded and told Sabrina to bring her an ingot. Talon tickled Octavia as she waited for Sabrina to return.

Rat analysed the ingot with her bionic eye when Sabrina returned, it was nearly 100 percent pure gold.

Talon checked the time, the tailor shops would all be closed by now. This wasn't a problem for someone as rich and powerful as Talon.

"What shop did you want to go to", Talon asked Octavia.

"Well I was just thinking that shop you got me this lingerie from, deck 48 Elegance Tailors, the place I got Candy's panties before I met you", Octavia replied.

Talon asked a slave to find her the Vox number of the deck 48 Elegance Tailors and dial the number for her.

The phone was handed to Talon.

"Hello, Talon Sevenson here, wife of Wendy Sevenson, I was hoping that you were still open"

Inaudible reply

"Oh, well that's a shame, I will go to a different tailor, sorry for bothering you"

Frantic inaudible reply

"Oh? You can? Well I need to get a lot of things, my poor slaves are getting saggy without proper bras, I will need at least 30 of your most top quality bras."

"I also need clothes for an ex slave, the poor thing's husband doesn't earn enough to clothe her properly, the poor girl is wearing rags. I can't stand to see the slave I gave away at her wedding, in such clothes. She needs a complete wardrobe."

"Also my tickle slave, yes Octavia that's right, she has begged and begged me to give her some spending money so that she can get some sexy outfits to be beautiful for me, I told her that she can buy as much as she likes".

Extremely happy and excited inaudible reply.

"Oh wonderful, I will send over my slaves and ex slave as soon as possible, Octavia will be handling the payment", Talon said and hung up.

"It appears that they are now open all night if necessary", Talon said happily.

***...

The massive group of slaves and Rat approached the deck 48 Elegance Tailors shop excitedly. Not all the slaves could come, but all who could be spared were present.

The slaves who couldn't attend had given their measurements and requests to those that could and all the information was written down. Octavia's shoulder purse was weighed down by the 1 kilo gold ingot.

They arrived to find a red carpet rolled out for them. The security guards instantly recognised Octavia and beckoned the group in with a greedy gleaming in their eyes. They knew that today's commission would be very, VERY good!

The guards didn't even suggest patting THIS group down for concealed weapons!

The group entered the shop to see hastily dressed staff standing at attention and welcoming them in with a bow.

Octavia went straight to the counter and gratefully set down the heavy gold ingot from her purse. Every staff member's eye gleamed at the sight of so much gold and they imagined their own share of that slab of gold.

The tyrant, the barter expert who had ripped off her and Labia many months ago, came eagerly to collect the gold.

"Most honourable and beautiful bed slave Octavia, welcome to Elegance Tailors", the tyrant said with gushing respect.

"Hello tyrant, not going to rip me off this time I hope", Octavia replied teasingly.

"Of course not Bed Slave! I see that you still call me by that most humorous nick name", he replied with obscene politeness.

"My friends and I still joke about how much you ripped us off. Why did you have to take our razors? Until Owner Wendy bought me, I had no razor! I had to borrow a razor every time I shaved my armpits and legs", Octavia replied

The man paused thinking what to say and Octavia continued. This was the first time she had returned here without Talon, and was enjoying the freedom to finally speak her mind to him openly.

"Before Owner Wendy and her wife Talon bought me, they used to borrow me from my previous owner MA7. They used me as a tickle slave, I'm very ticklish. I didn't have enough access to the razor to keep my armpits perfectly smooth thanks to you!"

"Because you demanded my razor when you ripped me off, I had bristly armpits when they tickled me. They still occasionally call me "bristle pits" thanks to your greed!"

***...

Richard Muhammad, the one being called "the Tyrant", stood in horror as one of the highest ranking bed slaves in the entire fleet complained about the time that he had ripped her off.

The Tickle Slave had been in very dire need of a pair of very cheap panties to manage feminine hygiene at the time.

She was so desperate and had so few alternative options at the time that he had been able to extort almost everything she had had on her person as payment and had taken everything of value from her purse including her and her friend's shaving razors.

This was very very bad news for Richard's continued employment. He had to handle this situation with extreme care if he wanted to keep his job.

His boss, the shop proprietor Brooke Jacobson, gave him a warning look that confirmed that he absolutely must not offend this client in any way or he was fired.

The safest course of action was to just listen as she complained. With the 1 kilogram of gold at stake as well as any future sales from this important customer, he desperately needed to let this woman offload her frustrations and calm down.

And so he listened.

He knew that he had really ripped off the wrong person now.

At the time this woman was perfectly safe to rip off. She had been just another slave that had been knocked up by a space marine.

She had been very poor by the standards of his usual customers and at the time completely lacked the influence to cause any sort of retribution to Richard for ripping her off. It had been nothing personal, she was just exactly the right sort of person to rip off!

Richard had ripped off thousands of low influence customers over the years and had made a very tidy commission on the sales. It was just bad luck that one of them had held a grudge about it and had risen high enough to have the power to get him fired.

He actually did admit that the state of her armpits at his hands was a terrible thing.

This woman was a tickle slave, a relatively rare type of bed slave who earned her keep by being tickled for her owner's pleasure.

Only the richest and most powerful people could afford a dedicated slave just for tickling, it was an extravagant thing to go to the expense of buying a slave solely for this purpose.

A tickle slave's armpits were vital to their job. These slaves were always obsessed with taking care of their armpits, feet and other strategic places, to make themselves more pleasing for their owners to tickle. Octavia was not just being petty, his actions had affected her job so badly that her owners had commented on it!

He was mortified to think that the majestic and exalted Wendy Sevenson had gotten uncomfortable fingertips from tickling this slave! Bristle pits indeed!

Even worse he could perfectly imagine Octavia telling the cartel heiress, "it's not my fault, the barter expert at the deck 48 Elegance tailors shop ripped me off so badly that I no longer have a razor!"

Oh the shame!

Richard was part of the extreme upper middle class, a cut above the common people. Richard's social class adored the cartel Royal family and the dignity of class.

Slaves like Octavia and common scum like Talon meant nothing to him, but Wendy Sevenson, third in line to the throne, was completely different!

The thought of Wendy's Royal fingertips getting scuffed up because of him was truly mortifying to him!

Octavia finally finished talking and he looked at her ashen faced and mortified.

"I cannot express in strong enough terms just how sorry I am both to you and to your owners. I am especially horrified that my actions caused you to be unable to properly pleasure a member of the Royal family! I idolise the radiant Wendy Sevenson, I am devastated to cause her discomfort", Richard said with considerable frankness.

***...

Octavia peered at the tyrant carefully. He seemed sincere.

"Ok I accept your apology. Please take this gold and convert it into store credit for me", Octavia told him

Every staff member in the store let out a sigh of relief, they now had the gold and would all get a share of it. The Tyrant looked like he wanted to cry with gratitude, apparently he was in danger of losing his job.

The staff came forward overjoyed by the store credit deposit and helped the women shop.

The staff liked to be very formal towards Octavia and called her "bed slave" or "tickle slave" as a title before her name. Octavia found it amusing.

"Would Tickle Slave like to try on this gorgeous lace top? It has excellent armpit access to entice your owners' fingers, they will want to tickle you all day", said a gushing sales woman.

"They already tickle me all day long. Yesterday Mistress Talon tickled me from 4 am till 10 pm, I absolutely laughed my head off! And today I was tickled almost the entire morning! I have no trouble enticing my owners fingers at all", Octavia told her amused.

"But of course Tickle Slave! You are an exquisite lure to the tickler's fingers! I merely meant that with this top your owners will want to tickle you even more", the sales woman explained.

Octavia relented and tried it on. It was a white lace top with an unnecessarily large gap under the arms. It had generous cleavage and was very high at the bottom leaving half her belly exposed.

She admired herself in the mirror with professional interest and raised her arms in the spread eagle position.

"I like the armpits, very good exposure of my ribs. I also like that it covers my body enough to wear anywhere. Please tickle me through the fabric, I need to make sure that it won't resist their fingers", Octavia said to the sales woman.

The sales woman obliged and tickled Octavia's ribs and upper belly through the fabric. Octavia shrieked with hysterical laughter and the woman stopped.

"Wow! This material is so thin! It offers so little resistance and adds a slippery quality, Talon will love me in this! I will take it", Octavia said happily.

As she always did in her slave roles, Octavia took her job very seriously and had professional interest in doing it well. Talon and Wendy had spent a fortune on her and Octavia was determined to be worth what she had cost!

Octavia loved her job! It was the ultimate thrill, and every day was a wild ride! She never got bored, it was exciting, and the sex was absolutely fantastic!

It was great for her fitness levels too. Every day was an intense cardio workout, with all the frantic struggling and heavy breathing for all those hours each day. In the past weeks she had gotten very fit and healthy. She had lost weight and her heart rate per minute was much lower during exertion and returned to normal much faster.

Her entire diet was now controlled to make her better at her job. Her skin was the best it had ever been, her senses were sharp and she felt absolutely great. She daily had massive skin care treatments to make her skin more appealing and more sensitive.

She was even taking special drugs to make her more ticklish and her body now responded to the lightest touch.

She was starting to develop a sexual fetish for being tickled, it was inevitable really. Tickling always happened at the same time as she had sex. She got tickled immediately before sex, she got tickled immediately after sex, and sometimes she even got tickled DURING sex and climaxed through her laughter.

Also was the fact that it was her beautiful owner/girlfriend who was tickling her. Talon was a sadist and expressed physical affection by inflicting suffering. Octavia didn't like pain, so Talon tickled her instead as her primary way of expressing physical affection.

Tickling was now so inseparably intertwined with sex and romance in Octavia's life that she was starting to associate tickling with these things and was beginning to get sexually excited and wet when Talon tickled her.

Octavia quickly went crazy buying clothes for her job. She eventually stopped herself, what about clothes for the times she wasn't being tickled?

"I am going crazy buying clothes for work, but what about clothes that are just for me? My owners sometimes give me free time to spend out with my friends. I also sometimes attend stuff like weddings. I want to buy some nice outfits for these occasions", Octavia said.

"But of course! Octavia the tickle slave is also Octavia the woman, and a woman needs clothes! What did you have in mind", the sales woman gushed.

"Well for a start I want proper swim wear that is not faded, I love the pool in the heartland even though it is empty right now. There must be water around this system somewhere after all! I want a full wardrobe of bikinis and other swimmers"

"I also want proper dresses to wear to weddings, a full wardrobe of every type of clothing I might need for any occasion, and lots of shoes!" Octavia said happily.

"What sort of shoes? We have some lovely footwear that will leave your most ticklish toes exposed for your owners, or are the shoes just for Octavia the woman", the sales woman asked.

Octavia said that she would try both categories.

***...

All around Octavia the slaves were going crazy buying things on Octavia's almost inexhaustible store credit.

Octavia was not supervising them and they were having a wonderful time!

Rat was also having a wonderful time.

The sales woman was getting quite distressed by Rat trying things on without buying them. Everything that Rat tried on immediately lost value as her creeping rot stained the fabric.

Rat had purchased a large number of practical clothing but was being indecisive about the lingerie and ruining every pair she touched. She was quickly amassing a massive bill in damages.

Rat asked how much store credit was left. The sales woman checked the computer, the credit was almost gone!

"The slaves are buying out a lot of our stock of items for sale, we are already sold out of some items", the sales woman told her.

Rat walked over to Octavia and told her that they were running low on store credit.

"How is that possible! We gave them a kilogram of gold!"

"I'm so sorry tickle slave, but your fellow slaves have bought an awful lot of things", the sales woman told her apologetically.

"Oh crap! Talon will make me spend the whole day tomorrow in itching torture! Everyone quickly stop buying things", Octavia shouted.

"I still need more stuff, ring Talon and get more gold", Rat said

The shops staff got excited at the prospect of even more gold.

Octavia nervously rang Talon and put her on speaker phone.

"Where the hell are you, it's 2 o'clock in the morning! Are you still at the shop?" Talon's voice asked.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Wendy blinked sleepily as Talon answered the phone and put it on speakerphone.

"I'm sorry Mistress Talon, we are still at the shop, Rat isn't finished shopping yet", Octavia's voice said.

"Oh, well take your time then, thanks for letting us know", Talon said sleepily.

"I'm so sorry to ask, but we have almost run out of credit and Rat still wants to buy more", Octavia said sheepishly.

Wendy's eyes shot open, "WHAT!? Is that Tyrant guy ripping you off again! If he is I will have my brothers shoot him!"

A man's voice loudly pleaded, "please don't kill me your majesty! I have a family! I have always had the highest respect for the Royal family, please don't kill me!"

"Are you ripping my slaves off? Ripping my property off is ripping me off, and people who rip me off die!" Wendy said dangerously.

"No your majesty, I have given them the absolute best possible price, but it is such a lot of stuff they bought! They purchased over 900 items! We sell only the highest level of quality and our marginal costs are extremely high for materials and tailors wages", the man pleaded.

"OCTAVIA! What the fuck", Talon screamed.

"It was me", said Rat, "most of the things I tried on got damaged by Nurgles blessings, I am so sorry Talon"

Talon laughed, "fucking hell Rat, you really have Nurgles blessing don't you. Ok never mind, I will send you another 3 ingots of gold as store credit, you need to make sure that the clothes resist your blessings, and that means trying them on. Feel free to buy some clothes too slaves, you have been very good staying out with her so late"

Wendy grumbled, "I want a recipe of the entire transaction. I don't want them to be ripped off."

The tyrant's voice said, "yes your majesty. I would like to take this opportunity to apologise to you and your consort for esteemed Tickle Slave Octavia having rough armpits as a result of my own actions with the razor. I hope that your Royal fingertips were not overly offended"

Wendy was taken aback but replied, "oh, it is ok now, we keep her whole body smooth now. Yes, her armpits were quite scratchy for a while, it got quite uncomfortable so I tickled her stomach mostly instead."

Talon added, "yeah, old bristle pits was really uncomfortable for a while, it was a forest under those arms! Lovely soft and smooth now though, we bought her her own crew of handmaidens that keep her smoother than a baby's bum"

"I really hate the nickname bristle pits", Octavia's voice pouted.

"I would like to buy Octavia some armpit grooming supplies as a gesture of apology, for your Royal tickling pleasure", the man said.

"I accept your gift, and your apology. I will send a slave over with the ingots immediately", Wendy said and hung up.

Wendy summoned a sleepy naked slave and told her to take 3 one kilo gold ingots to the shop in a carry bag. She ordered a militia squad to go with the slave so that she wasn't robbed on the way.

"Wow they have run up quite a bill", Talon said impressed.

Wendy went back to sleep.

***...

It was so late when the slaves left the shop, struggling to carry the huge amount of purchases. Octavia was forced to ring up Candy and Labia to help carry some of the stuff.

Candy was grumpy about not being invited but the two wives helped them drag the massive hoard back to Wendy's apartment.

Candy and Labia deposited the bags they were carrying on the door step and wished them that the chaos gods would spare their backsides when Talon found out how much they had bought.

The slaves carried the bags inside and sorted out who owns what. Rat curled up on the tiled laundry floor to sleep and the slaves crawled into their beds.

Octavia put on one of her new tickle slave sleeping outfits and cuffed her hands behind her back before crawling into bed beside Talon. Talon stirred and looked at her. Octavia gave her a loving kiss and Talon settled back down to sleep. Octavia snuggled against her.

Octavia was surprised to sleep in without being tickled awake like she usually was. She sleepily crawled out of bed and left the room to find Talon so that she could have her sleeping cuffs unlocked.

Talon was on her throne, doing her learn to read exercises with a slave.

"Good morning Mistress Talon", Octavia said sleepily.

"It's afternoon sleepyhead, you really slept in", Talon said affectionately.

"By the way, I love your new clothes, but I think that you were a bit too generous to the slaves. I meant buy them a few items, not empty out the shop!"

***...

Luke Sevenson walked through the partially built walkways of the soul farm, keeping out of the way of the army of workers. He gazed into one of the breeding cells in fascination.

A group of hormagaunts snapped at him viciously on the other side of the metal mesh and tried to attack him. A few hours ago they had been eggs!

The things had already laid eggs all over the floor. A door in the far side of the cell opened and the creatures turned around at the noise.

From the door came the smell of fresh meat, and the hormagaunts sniffed at it hungrily. A blaring siren sounded inside the cell from speaker systems in the ceiling, freaking the stupid creatures out and making the highly aggressive.

The angry creatures viciously charged out the door looking for something to kill and when they were gone the door closed once more. The creatures were being carefully lured into the blender in the centre of a sacrificial circle to Slanesh.

The stupid things had been charging into that blender non stop for the past few hours, and their psychically active souls were tumbling down into a Slanesh pleasure hell to be consumed by Slanesh.

Luke watched in interest as valves in the ceiling squirted the mulched up remains of Tyranids from the blender down on top of the eggs. Other valves added the mulched up remains of dead bodies of humans from the fleets dead, mixed with vast amounts of microbe paste from the Kilimanjaro.

The door opening had been carefully timed to open after the hormagaunts had had just enough time to lay enough eggs to exactly replace their number. The entire system was extremely efficient and was not even fully built yet!

The food paste squirted down was exactly enough for the larvae to reach adulthood and lay eggs, but not more. It was only what they actually needed for the duration of their incredibly short lives.

A few minutes later the eggs started to hatch and the ripper larvae mindlessly gorged themselves on the paste all over the floor in an orgy of feeding. Soon these would be adults and complete the whole process all over again.

Luke walked to the sacrificial circle to stand beside his mother. He gave her a little tickle like always and her daemonic laughter was deafening.

Mother was staring into the centre of the circle in wonder, watching the non stop death.

In the circular room was a careful arcane pattern of cast silver solidified into deep cuts in the floor. This created a permanent magical ritual circle that could not be accidentally scuffed by careless footsteps.

In the middle of the circle was a bulletproof glass tube that ran down from the ceiling to the floor. At the bottom of the tube a massive set of blender blades were spinning around with incredible speed.

The levels above had horizontal glass tubes with a series of opening and closing doors. The breeding cells opened into these glass tubes, and sounds and smells lured the hormagaunts ever deeper into the deadly trap.

The tubes then became steadily more downwards sloping and steadily more slippery until the Tyranids were helplessly sliding down a slippery slope into a tube that joined up to the vertical tube of the sacrificial circle and the Tyranids fell to their doom.

The minced up meat then fell into a collection vat below the blender and was sucked up by thousands of tubes to become more food for the larvae.

The sheer rate at which Tyranids were falling down the tube was astonishing, these things sure could breed and grow so fast!

All across the silver casted ritual circle was a 24 hour none stop orgy of Slanesh worshippers, completing the ritual.

The whole thing was a terrifying nightmare of sacrifice carried out with industrial efficiency!

"Very impressive mother, is Slanesh pleased", Luke asked her.

"Slanesh is pleased but wants more, a lot more", MA7 replied.

"That's dangerous, the more of these things their are, the more that the hive fleet will be attracted to this location", Luke said.

"I know that, but maybe if we spread farms like this over a wide area? Slanesh doesn't care about the location, only the quantity and quality of the souls", MA7 replied.

"I guess that could work, how many are we talking", Luke asked.

"At least a billion souls every 3 hours", MA7 replied

"You know we don't have enough navigators for that many ships, I can order the Mechanicum to breed more Navigators in surrogate wombs, but it will still take at least 15 years before they are even close to being ready to pilot a ship through the warp", Luke said.

"That's a very good idea, order it today, but that is not what I had in mind. I was thinking of just stationary space stations, mostly automated with just a skeleton crew", MA7 said.

"Yeah that'd work fine".

***...

Georgina hummed happily as she took notes as Wendy did a massive crap at work.

Georgina was loving her new underwear and the outfit she had borrowed from the other slaves. She had never seen so many high quality expensive clothes!

It felt wonderful to have the support of a bra again! Not to mention the comfort of panties!

For the first time since being enslaved, she felt some real happiness.

She was discretely corresponding with Joseph Wong on the Kilimanjaro on the data slate she was writing on whenever she had a spare moment. Joseph was the closest thing she had to a friend besides her fellow slaves.

Wendy finished her shit and thoroughly wiped her ass with expensive toilet paper. Georgina had been discretely stealing rolls of it for her own personal use and it felt absolutely wonderful!

Wendy kept dictating instructions the entire time without pausing. She pulled up her panties and flushed and went to wash her hands without missing a moment to give instructions.

Georgina wrote it down without thinking about it, years as a radio secretary had made note taking second nature to her. The dialect and different spelling threw her a bit but it was easy to correct using autocorrect.

They returned to the throne room of MA7 working all the way. A daemonette hissed at her but Wendy shooed it away.

They sat down and Wendy started to work on the work cogitator and typed and clicked instead of talking. Georgina's notes had already been added wirelessly to the admin network and Wendy skimmed through them for errors, correcting those she found.

Wendy then continued working without missing a beat. They were currently working on an administrative framework to more effectively manage the business of the fleet and give Wendy more free time to get her ass kicked by Talon.

Georgina discretely replied to Joseph's latest message.

"I don't mind you sending personal messages, just be ready to assist me at a moments notice", Wendy said without even looking at her.

"Yes owner", Georgina said happily and stopped trying to be discrete.

"There is a vibrator in my purse if you want to have cyber sex, just put a fresh condom over it from the box in my purse", Wendy said without looking up from her work.

Georgina curiously looked inside Wendy's purse and rummaged through it. Georgina pulled out items at random and looked at them.

She pulled out a photo wallet and looked at Wendy's personal photos. It contained surprisingly tame photos considering Wendy's lifestyle.

It was filled with photos of her children and grandchildren, family portraits with various past wives, and even childhood photos. It had a lot of photos of MA7 back when she was human, she was really beautiful.

Georgina asked Wendy about the photos. Like almost every female boss Georgina had ever worked for, Wendy was more than happy to talk about her family.

Wendy talked Georgina through each photo happily as she worked. She was especially happy to talk about her grandchildren.

Wendy was less inclined to talk about the photos of her ex wives. Looking at each photo it became clear that she definitely had a type.

Almost all of them were cruel faced, busty athletic women, pretty but vicious looking. Almost all of them had a sadistic look in their eyes and most looked extremely arrogant.

In every couples photo with these ex wives, Wendy had a look of submissive worship in her eyes. She also showed signs of domestic violence and often had black eyes.

Talon looked almost identical to all the other wives in body type, but different skin tone and hair. Wendy didn't seem to have any particular preference in hair, but did seem to prefer darker skin tones of any ethnic group. Talon's tanned olive skin was well within Wendy's apparent range but almost every wife had a slightly different tone.

The photos became more and more recent until they started to feature Talon.

In the earlier photos she looked even nastier than she did today, and seemed to look less horrible over time. The Talon of 3 years ago was absolutely terrifying!

She then started to see photos of Octavia. The first photo of Octavia was heartbreaking.

She was younger, more tanned from real sunlight, and was absolutely crying her eyes out. It was apparently her less than an hour after Luke had given her to MA7 and she was clinging to MA7 for dear life.

She was totally naked, bruised and beaten, and she had very obviously just been raped. She looked traumatised.

It was such a shock to see the settled and content Octavia looking just as traumatised as Georgina and the other slaves had been mere weeks ago. Octavia seemed to be a completely different person now.

"I found this in the cogitator files, it's the first photo ever taken of Octavia. This is her staff photo for the old cartel nursery, she had been captured as spoils of war less than 24 hours before this photo was taken", Wendy said

"I barely recognise her, she looks so unhappy", Georgina said carefully.

Wendy nodded, "yes, my brother Luke was very cruel to her. He badly raped her. She was still grieving over the death of her father in front of her and no one had bothered to explain to her that she was a slave!"

Wendy continued

"It was needlessly unfortunate the way she was treated. She should have been given time to grieve and had her new status explained to her before expecting her to start bed slave duties. She would have then gladly obeyed my brother. What he did to her was rape, no other word for it".

"She is a really good slave, one of those slaves that takes pride in being a slave. She comes from one of those village hill tribes where being a slave carries cultural status. Slaves like her are a wonderful asset and highly valued."

"I hope that I am also a good slave, Owner", Georgina said ingratiatingly.

"You are a good work slave and you earn me a lot of money, but at the end of the day I will probably sell you one day. You are a valuable commodity but not the same as Octavia", Wendy said

Georgina was shocked and went quiet, feeling offended. Wendy noticed her silence and glanced at her, noting her body language.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I am merely being honest. You and I have a work relationship, you are a good worker and I may end up keeping you but it is not likely", Wendy said gently

"How can I improve, how can I be more like Octavia?" Georgina asked

"It's not about actions, it's about attitude and about who you are as a person. Octavia loves me, she loves my mother, she loves my daughters, and she especially loves my wife. She would die for us without a moments hesitation", Wendy said and continued

"On top of that Octavia is the mother of my nephew, she is literally part of my family through her son. She is well respected by the upper echelons of the cartel and is regarded by many as being an honorary member of the cartel Royal family".

"During the dark weeks of Mistress Talon's trials of torture, Octavia gave her a place to stay, a comfortable bed to sleep in, and even violently attempted to protect her from harm. She is one of the few slaves to ever slap me in the face and live to tell the tale!"

"She slapped you?" Georgina asked in shock.

"Oh yes, on several occasions during those 3 weeks. At one stage she drove me out of my own home and I was forced to take shelter with Mistress Talon down in that shithole of an apartment Octavia used to live in! It was terrible but she was so mad"

"She was extremely protective of Mistress Talon and she spent a lot of time shouting at me for being so mean to her", Wendy said amused

"How in the stars did she get away with that! How is that good slave behaviour", Georgina asked astonished

"It was really sweet and really touching. She got away with it because of the attitude behind it. The biggest melt down was when her baby was exposed to my sex photos and recognised me in the photo."

"Both Luke and my mother were upset with me over that and it was a family matter, not an owner slave matter so she got away with it"

"The other times I got slapped was when I was especially cruel to Mistress Talon. Octavia cared about Mistress Talon's well being so deeply that she was risking her life to try and protect my wife. Of course I am not going to have her shot for that!"

"So it's about her attitude", Georgina asked carefully

"Yes exactly, Octavia is such a good slave that she will even break the rules if she feels that it is in the best interests of her owners and their families. To her, the relationship between owner and slave is so absolute that the actual rules are less important than the best interests of her owners"

"Slaves with that kind of attitude are very very hard to come by. She would die to protect me and my family and will never abandon us. If we tried to set her free she would just come back, she doesn't WANT to be free. Because she will never abandon us, we will never abandon her and we are fairly happy to give her a lot of freedoms".

Wendy then told Georgina, "You are not that sort of slave at all. You work because you fear punishment from Mistress Talon. You obey out of a combination of fear and habit. If you could, you would leave slavery and leave me without looking back."

Georgina protested but Wendy said that the protests were lies.

Georgina decided to speak frankly, "OK, if I'm honest then yes, I would leave if I could. I don't enjoy being whipped and beaten. I don't like the way I get treated by Owner Talon. But I have much better feelings towards you. You are nice to me and you treat me well"

"It's Owner Talon that I struggle to deal with, not you. I'm just not good at all the discipline. I feel like I am starting to learn my place. I'm actually really grateful that you are my owner, you saved my life and you treat me better than you have to", Georgina finished.

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I will make sure that you are treated fairly", Wendy replied and kept working.


End file.
